Mala Sangre
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: La tranquilidad a veces tiene la misma duración que un latido de corazón. Jake Muller es perseguido, Sheva Alomar es el blanco de una venganza, Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine reviven sus peores miedos, Leon y Claire tienen una nueva misión y por primera vez, Ada Wong no tiene un plan en mente. ¿Quién está detrás de todo aquello? Creva, Cleon, Shake, JillxCarlos, PiersxHelena.
1. Chapter 1: Una dosis ideal

**_Hola a todos, antes que nada pido una disculpa a los seguidores por haber borrado los primeros cinco capítulos de esta historia original, pero de repente vinieron a mi cabeza nuevas ideas par hacer de este fic algo más interesante y fue necesario realizar algunas modificaciones, pero que prometo serán para bien. Después de la buena aceptación que tuvo mi primer fanfic "¿Confías en mí?" y mis diferentes One Shots, les presento esta nueva historia larga que les prometo será entretenida y bastante emocionante. Sin más preámbulo, les presento el primer capítulo oficial de esta historia titulada "Mala Sangre" que deseo y sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 ** _DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Resident Evil le pertenece a CAPCOM y sólo las ideas y trama original de esta historia me pertenecen._**

 _"La justicia es la venganza del hombre social, como la venganza es la justicia del hombre salvaje."_

 _-Epicuro_

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA DOSIS IDEAL

En el enorme pasillo oscuro sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas producidas por los zapatos de tacón que provenían de la mujer que vestía un abrigo de pieles color negro y un enorme sombrero con plumas de ganso que cubría toda su cabeza.

Conforme caminaba por los pasillos las luces iban encendiéndose a través de sensores instalados en el laboratorio que se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de la India. La mujer llegó hacia una puerta de metal y colocó su mano en una especie de esfera que funcionaba como dispositivo de identificación. La puerta se abrió al instante cerrándose a su paso revelando ante sus ojos una enorme sala de experimentación de alto nivel tecnológico y los más avanzados aparatos científicos.

Un hombre de baja estatura se acercó a saludar a la recién llegada besando su mano que estaba cubierta por un fino guante negro de seda:

-Madame, es un placer para mí volver a veros.- Saludó el hombre que al juzgar por su aspecto y acento, era un científico probablemente de etnia española.

-Lo sé. Pero el motivo de mi agradable visita es para entregarle lo que tanto habíamos esperado.- Respondió la mujer sacando de su ostentoso bolso una pequeña muestra de lo que parecía ser sangre humana.

-Perfecto.- Exclamó el científico admirando en sus manos el pequeño frasco.- Señora, si no es mucha indiscreción, siempre me pregunté cómo fue que consiguió esta muestra de sangre, ya que al parecer el tal Simmons era en ese entonces un hombre bastante rico, y dudo mucho que el dinero fuera algo que pudiera interesarle.-

La mujer sonrió ante la ingenuidad del hombre que tenía enfrente y respondió sin protocolos:

-La belleza y el cuerpo de una mujer no es algo que se pueda conseguir ni con todo el dinero del mundo. Así que ya se imaginara como fue que obtuve esa muestra sin gastar un solo centavo.- Respondió la mujer guiñándole un ojo y haciendo una mueca que denotaba modestia.

El hombre se incomodó un poco al escuchar la desvergonzada respuesta de esta "dama" y cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Si gusta podemos ver los avances del chico, que apuesto y le serán sorprendentes.-

-Vamos.- Contestó la ostentosa mujer caminando tras el hombre que vestía una bata de laboratorio.

El científico se acercó a lo que parecía ser la computadora principal, tecleó la clave de desbloqueo y enseguida una enorme caja de material blindado se levantó, dejando al descubierto un enorme cilindro de cristal que contenía en su interior a un hombre joven que estaba inconsciente y permanecía flotando en una especie de líquido color verde. En su pecho estaba conectado a un tipo de catéter que unía su cuerpo con el fondo de la estructura cilíndrica.

El hombre permanecía con sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, vistiendo únicamente un pequeño pantalón corto mostrando su abdomen marcado y sus piernas bien formadas.

-Impresionante.- Exclamó la mujer mientras miraba al hombre inconsciente flotando en el cilindro.

-Está en una especie de simulación al vientre materno, después de muchos esfuerzos, logramos desinfectarlo y revivir sus mínimos signos vitales. Es como si este chico hubiera vuelto a nacer.- Explicó el científico sin dejar de mirar su logro.

-Confieso que al principio creí que no se podría hacer nada por él, sobre todo por ese horrible brazo, pero ahora veo que nos será demasiado útil.- Dijo la mujer examinando los brazos del joven que estaban en completa normalidad.

-¿Quiere que ahora pasemos con el otro "paciente"?- Preguntó el científico haciendo énfasis a la palabra "paciente".

-Por supuesto.-

Ambos se alejaron mientras la caja metálica volvía a cubrir el cilindro en donde ya hacía el chico inconsciente. De repente se detuvieron ante una colosal máquina que parecía ser una cámara congeladora, donde el científico presionando un botón, abrió una compuerta y comenzó a salir lentamente una especie de camilla que llevaba a una persona cubierta hasta la cabeza con una sábana blanca. Cuando la camilla quedó frente a ellos, el científico se acercó para descubrir la parte superior de la persona, es decir a partir de los hombros, revelando su identidad, que se trataba de un hombre demasiado pálido e igualmente inconsciente.

La mujer dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa y exclamó admirada:

-¡Este es el mayor avance de clonación que he visto en mi vida!-

-En realidad, no se trata de una clonación, señora. La clonación es un proceso asexual en el que a partir de la célula original ya desarrollada, se consiguen copias idénticas de ésta. Sin embargo lo que realizamos no se trata de una clonación, sino de la reconstrucción total de una persona a partir de la información genética de sus células originales. Es como volver a la vida. Sólo falta insertar en sus venas los glóbulos rojos para que su corazón vuelva a bombear sangre y su sistema nervioso funcione de nuevo.- Dijo el científico con modestia.

-Doctor Ramos, es usted un genio de la genética.- Felicitó la mujer al científico.

El presunto doctor que respondía al apellido de Ramos tomó una jeringa esterilizada e insertando la aguja en el frasco, comenzó a absorber el líquido carmesí que era la muestra de sangre, y dándole unos golpecitos en el cuerpo de la jeringa, el científico preguntó a la mujer que lo miraba con ansiedad.

-¿Está segura de esto, señora? Considere que a partir de este momento, le costará más dinero cubrir mis honorarios y mantener con vida a los dos pacientes.- Habló con sinceridad el doctor Ramos.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la cara con desesperación y contestó:

-Ramos, he invertido cinco años de mi vida para poder llegar a este momento, simplemente ponga ya esa inyección, que el dinero no va a ser un problema.- Respondió exasperada la mujer.

-Excelente.- Mencionó el hombre y tomando la jeringa en sus manos, sacó uno de los brazos del hombre inconsciente y encontrando una vena, inyectó lentamente la sangre a su cuerpo.

El doctor terminó de aplicar su inyección y enseguida colocó un algodón empapado de alcohol para cubrir la zona en donde había sido el piquete de la aguja.

Conforme pasaron unos minutos el hombre comenzó a perder la palidez de su rostro y el electrocardiógrafo al que estaba conectado a través de delgados cables, comenzó a marcar débiles ondas junto con su clásico sonido de "pip" al detectar los latidos del corazón. Entonces el paciente empezó a respirar lentamente con pequeños suspiros.

-No puedo creerlo…- Murmuró totalmente asombrada la mujer en voz baja.

Después de algunos minutos más, el hombre empezó a dar pequeños movimientos en su camilla, y mientras parecía tener una lucha con sus párpados que parecían muy pesados, logró al fin abrir lentamente sus ojos que parecían ser de un color gris pálido.

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó la mujer al científico que igualmente miraba asombrado a su experimento.

-Depende de cómo reaccione en los próximos momentos, ahora debe sentirse como cualquier hombre que despierta de un coma profundo, con la ventaja de que probablemente no haya perdido la memoria, ya que afortunadamente, no sufrió ningún traumatismo craneoencefálico. Pero recuerde que este es un caso especial, ya que definitivamente no estamos tratando con un hombre "normal"- Dijo el científico mientras observaba la evolución de su paciente.

De repente el hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a hacer sonidos como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse. El electrocardiógrafo comenzó a dibujar un zigzag enloquecido y su sonido fue haciéndose más rápido.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Está sufriendo una arritmia cardiaca!- Exclamó el científico mientras corría por oxígeno y electrochoques.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ramos, haga algo rápido!- Gritó la mujer con nerviosismo en la voz.

El científico llegó corriendo con una mascarilla de oxígeno y los aparatos de electrochoque listos, cuando de repente el hombre que estaba en la camilla cerró los ojos de golpe, quedándose desvanecido en la camilla.

El electrocardiograma empezó a sonar con un fijo silbido y en la pantalla aparecía una línea totalmente recta mostrando que el corazón del paciente se había detenido.

-¡No, no, no!- Gritó la mujer con pesar en su voz.

Todo había terminado. El paciente había muerto.

El doctor se quedó paralizado sin tener una razón posible del porqué su experimento había fallado mientras la elegante mujer hacía una serie de rabietas por el notable fracaso de su plan.

-¡Es usted un imbécil! ¡La dosis de sangre no fue la adecuada y ahora vea el resultado de su estupidez!- Maldecía la mujer al doctor Ramos.

-Es que es imposible, la dosis era la adecuada, la información genética que contenía la sangre era la misma que contenía en su ADN. Se supone que el paciente tendría que despertar lentamente y recuperarse con tan sólo unos minutos debido a los múltiples anticuerpos que genera su sistema inmunológico. Él sería un superdotado en cuanto despertara. ¡Esto no tenía porque pasar!- Habló el científico sin comprender el error en sus predicciones.

Mientras el científico y la mujer se lamentaban de este inesperado resultado, en el electrocardiógrafo comenzó a dibujarse nuevamente una leve línea de zigzag, lo que revelaba que el corazón del hombre estaba volviendo a latir lentamente.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamó atónito el doctor Ramos mientras se acercaba a su paciente que estaba abriendo los ojos y enfocando con su vista a él y a la mujer de abrigo negro.

La mujer cambió su rostro de cólera de hace unos instantes, por uno de alegría a la vez que se acercaba más al hombre que acababa de despertar.

-¿Está consciente?- Cuestionó la mujer sin quitar su vista de los ojos grisáceos del paciente.

-Quiero pensar que hasta ahora sólo tiene pequeñas lagunas mentales y sus signos vitales apenas están coordinándose con sus sentidos, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que… -

De repente el doctor fue interrumpido cuando fue tomado del cuello por su propio paciente, que de repente cambió su expresión soñolienta por una de enfado y que con un movimiento rápido impulsado de una fuerza y una velocidad sobrehumana, sostuvo con su mano al doctor Ramos levantándolo a través del cuello, para después ser azotado con la más brutal violencia en una de las paredes de la habitación. El doctor cayó de bruces en el suelo, muerto a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, alrededor de un charco de sangre.

La mujer miró asustada la reacción del hombre recién levantado de su largo sueño, que rápidamente se puso de pie, denotando su proporcionado y tonificado cuerpo que al igual que el chico que se encontraba flotando en el cilindro de cristal, sólo vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos.

-¡Bienvenido al mundo otra vez!- Dijo la mujer con una expresión hospitalaria.- Yo soy tu creadora, quien te ha devuelto a la vida para…-

Y al igual que al científico, el paciente volvió a tomar por el cuello a la mujer para silenciarla.

-Escucha, tú no eres mi creadora, ni mucho menos te debo nada. ¿Entendiste?- Habló con voz rasposa el amenazante hombre.

La mujer sólo pudo asentir débilmente mientras luchaba contra la fuerza de este superdotado humano.

-De ahora en adelante, mis planes los llevaré a cabo yo sólo, y si quieres vivir, más vale que me obedezcas en todo.- Y levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo la soltó para dejarla caer contra el frío linóleo del piso.

La mujer uso sus manos como aterrizaje y evitar golpearse en la cara mientras tosía frenéticamente cuando recobraba el aire ante esa cercana amenaza de asfixia.

El hombre se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente a una pared con un cristal donde podía mirar su reflejo. Pudo ver en el cristal su imponente figura y su abdomen cincelado que le daban un aspecto fuerte, dotado de nuevas fuerzas y velocidad que no había tenido nunca antes. Era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

-Van a pagármelas, muy, muy caro…- Murmuró el hombre con voz severa mientras apretaba los puños contra sus costados.

* * *

 **Bien amigos, este fue el primer capítulo de "Mala Sangre", prometo rápidas actualizaciones y recuerden que su opinión es importante y cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia siéntanse cómodos de enviar un mensaje privado o dejar su review que se los agradeceré bastante... Si este primer capítulo fue de su agrado les recomiendo leer mi One Shot "Con vida" que es el prefacio de esta historia...**

 **¡Abrazos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Un nuevo alumno

**Hey! Gracias por la buena aceptación del primer capítulo de este fic que prometo y será más intenso con cada episodio. Por cuestiones de tiempo no podré actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera, pero trataré de publicar por lo menos un capítulo por semana. Gracias también por sus reviews y prometo que los contestaré todos al inicio de cada cap. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _Imurihsoy chapter 1 . Aug 14:_ _Uhhh que bueno! Me agradó la narración y estoy a la expectativa respecto al personaje aunque ya tengo una idea o al menos espero que sea él. No demores! n.n"_

 **R=** Hey Imurihsoy, gracias por revisar y seguir este fic, la identidad de este personaje secreto es lo que le da el suspenso a la historia, pero ese misterio será revelado pronto! Espero y disfrutes este segundo capítulo! :D

* * *

 _"Uno no puede hablar acerca del misterio, uno debe ser cautivado por el."_

 _-René Magrite._

CAPÍTULO 2: UN NUEVO ALUMNO

Eran casi las 8:00 am en la ciudad de Nueva York y la sobrepoblada ciudad estaba agitada como siempre por ser la mañana del lunes, es decir, el inicio de labores y la Universidad "Richard J. Roberts" no era la excepción.

La universidad "Richard J. Roberts" era una institución de educación superior privada proveniente de Reino Unido, pero que tenía varios campus alrededor del mundo. Este campus estaba ubicado cerca de Manhattan en Nueva York, y era una universidad que ofrecía profesiones relacionadas con biología, física, química y matemáticas, es decir, en su mayoría, sólo ofertaba profesiones ligadas a las ciencias exactas. Por lo tanto tenía unos enormes laboratorios de investigación científica que estaban incorporados a varias instituciones serias, como por ejemplo la BSAA.

En el estacionamiento se veían pocos espacios disponibles, los pasillos estaban aglomerados por estudiantes cargando sus libros y de personal docente llevando su café humeante en las manos. Cuando dieron las 8:00 am en punto, todo el mundo se dispuso a entrar en las aulas de clase, excepto la gente que se encontraba en los laboratorios de investigación.

A las 12:00 del mediodía, una persona salió del edificio de los laboratorios. Se trataba de una mujer de más o menos veintiséis o quizás veintisiete años de edad, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una sencilla coleta. Su vestimenta formal consistía en un chaleco con una falda a juego de color gris que mostraba a relucir unas piernas perfectamente torneadas, realzando su belleza con unas zapatillas negras con correas. En su cara sólo llevaba un poco de maquillaje en el espeso abanico de sus pestañas que a su vez hacían resaltar ese extraño color avellana en el iris de sus ojos. Su nariz pequeña tenía un poco de rubor que se difuminaba hasta sus delicadas mejillas, y sus labios carnosos sólo estaban iluminados con un toque de brillo labial. La descripción de esta bella mujer sólo podía encajar con el perfil de una sola persona en la universidad, la profesora Sheva Alomar.

Después de lo sucedido en Kijuju, Chris y Sheva tomaron caminos por separado, y desde ese entonces, no habían vuelto a verse y sólo tenían noticias esporádicamente uno del otro a través de rumores y comentarios de entre la gente de la BSAA. Chris continuó con su carrera militar y ella decidió retirarse por un tiempo de la milicia e irse al departamento de inteligencia e investigación de la BSAA, y terminaron por enviarla a la universidad "Richard J. Roberts" en Manhattan donde continuó con sus estudios superiores logrando obtener una maestría para actualmente cursar un doctorado en la materia de nanotecnología. A Sheva en verdad le iba bien en el departamento de investigación ya que le era menos desgastante vivir entre microscopios y tubos de ensayo que ganarse la vida pateando traseros de zombis, aunque a veces echaba de menos el campo de batalla y la adrenalina de llevar un arma en las manos. Por su empeño e inteligencia destacó rápidamente en la universidad donde además de investigar, también se dedicaba a la labor docente impartiendo clases de anatomía, química orgánica y biomateriales. Gracias a este coeficiente intelectual del que era poseedora se hizo de una reputación impecable entre el personal universitario, incluyendo a los alumnos, aunque ellos recordaran más a su maestra no sólo por su buen dominio de la materia en las aulas de clases, sino por la belleza y curvas de impacto de su profesora, que era un tema bastante popular entre los pasillos universitarios, sobre todo en los alumnos varones.

Sheva se dirigió al salón de clases ubicado en el primer piso del edificio contiguo a los laboratorios, donde impartiría la clase de anatomía a los alumnos de biomedicina.

Mientras caminaba al aula en donde presentaría su cátedra, vio pasar a un joven que logró llamar su atención, y a pesar de ser algo distraída en cuanto a recordar caras y personas, ese joven logró que ella posara sus ojos sobre él. Era un chico alto, demasiado alto, su complexión era fuerte y la piel blanca. Su cabello lo llevaba corto al grado que no podía distinguirse si era pelirrojo o rubio. En su cara los ojos eran almendrados con una tonalidad muy extraña de gris, la nariz estaba ligeramente arqueada, y sus labios eran asimétricos; el labio superior era de tamaño delgado y el inferior grueso y carnoso. Analizándolo con detenimiento podría decirse que el joven era bastante guapo, pero su vestimenta de jeans oscuros, zapatos estilo militar, y camisa negra con manga que le llegaba a los codos, causaba la impresión de ser un chico rudo, y una cicatriz que tenía en la cara cerca de la mejilla derecha, le daba un aspecto amenazador. El chico de aproximadamente veintidós o veintitrés años tal vez, caminaba con singular tranquilidad por el campus, mientras iba comiendo una manzana a la que le daba grandes mordiscos.

De repente, el joven se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sheva examinándolo, y haciendo contacto visual con ella por unos segundos, la miró de pies a cabeza para finalmente guiñarle un ojo y seguir su camino comiendo la manzana. Sheva se quedó turbada ante la mirada de este joven, y no por la osadía del alumno al coquetearle a una profesora, sino porque esos ojos le recordaron a los de alguien que ya había visto en el pasado, pero no lograba recordar a quien.

Sheva terminó por desinteresarse sobre asunto del misterioso chico y llegó al aula de clases donde enseguida todos sus alumnos pararon su tiempo de recreo para acomodarse en sus asientos y prestar atención a la cátedra. Sheva saludó a sus alumnos mientras ellos contestaron al unísono, entonces ella se puso de pie para como siempre, empezar a escribir en el pizarrón, cuando de repente, alguien del personal administrativo llegó a interrumpirla.

-Profesora Alomar.- Dijo una mujer regordeta y de pequeña estatura que era una secretaria del área de oficinas.

-Buen día Grettel, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó Sheva educadamente.

-Quería anunciarle la visita de un alumno nuevo, recién llegado del estado de Arizona, y que hoy se integrará a su clase.- Informó la amable mujer a Sheva.

-Claro, siempre es un gusto tener un alumno más con deseos de aprender.- Contestó Sheva a la secretaria.

-Bien hijo pasa.- Pidió la mujer al chico que se encontraba al parecer esperando afuera de la puerta en los pasillos. –Muchas gracias y hasta luego profesora.- Terminó la mujer, saliendo del aula.

Sheva se sorprendió al ver que su nuevo alumno era nada más y nada menos que el joven que había visto momentos antes caminar por el campus. El chico inmediatamente reconoció a Sheva, pero no mostró ningún atisbo de preocupación o timidez en su rostro al darse cuenta que le había coqueteado a su profesora, sino que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le entregó una hoja donde estaban sus datos. Ella revisó con detenimiento el documento oficial y dijo su nombre en voz alta.

-Ryan Downey.-

El joven asintió afirmando que ese era su nombre y Sheva volvió a darle una mirada retrospectiva.

-Si gustas, puedes pasar a tomar asiento para empezar la clase.- Indicó Sheva al estudiante nuevo que se llamaba Ryan.

El joven miró de una manera extraña a Sheva, tan extraña que la dejó pasmada por un momento.

 _"_ _No. Es imposible."_ Se dijo ella, para enseguida volver a la realidad y comenzar su clase.

El alumno nuevo que se llamaba Ryan Downey se acomodó en uno de los asientos que estaban en el rincón del aula en donde se sentó y prestó atención a la clase de anatomía.

Desde que Sheva había iniciado su labor de docencia, jamás se había sentido nerviosa ante sus alumnos, sin embargo, ese día estaba más nerviosa que nunca ante la presencia de Ryan, que no dejaba de escudriñarla con la mirada.

Cuando la clase acabó, Sheva enseguida recogió sus cosas del escritorio y se apresuró a salir antes que sus alumnos, para dirigirse rápido al estacionamiento y meterse en su auto.

Sheva entró de manera rápida a su auto, un BMW color rojo, nuevo y brillante. Enseguida lo puso en marcha para manejar hacia su edificio en donde se ubicaba su departamento. El tráfico perteneciente a una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo la puso más tensa en el volante, ya que le tomaba más tiempo llegar a su departamento que el acostumbrado. Cuando al fin llegó al estacionamiento, dejó el coche en su lugar y fue corriendo hacia la entrada, donde saludó con prisa al vigilante y subió al ascensor. Con nerviosismo sacó las llaves de su bolso, y abrió la puerta de su departamento para enseguida cerrarla y dejarse caer en el sillón de la sala.

 _"_ _No, simplemente es imposible. Alomar, cálmate, estás poniéndote paranoica, tranquila."_ Se decía Sheva a sí misma para intentar tranquilizarse, inhalando y exhalando para controlar su respiración agitada.

 _"_ _Tengo que contarle esto a alguien, ¿pero a quién?"_ Y sacando un directorio telefónico buscó un número que tecleó rápidamente en el teléfono. " _Espero y siga conservando el mismo número."_ El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sheva pensó seriamente en las palabras que iba a decir en cuanto le respondieran su llamada.

 _"_ _Chris, hola, ¿cuántos años sin saber de ti? Verás, te llamo porque en la universidad donde trabajo, llegó un nuevo estudiante que me inquietó demasiado, ¿sabes? Es idéntico a…_ "

-¿Sí? ¿Diga?- Respondió un voz masculina que ella reconocía tan bien.

Sheva se quedó muda al escuchar ese timbre de voz que tenía años sin escuchar.

-¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Insistió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Sheva enseguida colgó el aparato y volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón con abatimiento.

 _"_ _Es ridículo"_ Pensó ella para sí misma. Simplemente era una situación demasiado estúpida. Estaba llamando a un hombre que no veía y no tenía noticias de él desde hace años, sólo para contarle que un nuevo alumno en su clase le había inquietado por su apariencia. Definitivamente Chris pensaría que era una loca paranoica sin vida social, que necesitaba urgentemente una cita. _"Chris…"_ pensó ella recordando el sonido de su voz en el teléfono. Hace tantos años que no escuchaba su hablar, que lejos de tranquilizarla, la inquieto más. Recordar su voz tan masculina, su mirada intimidante, su atlético cuerpo, su barba sin afeitar… Todo él era un homenaje a lo que significaba ser fuerte y varonil en el mundo.

De repente se sorprendió a si misma soñando despierta con su antiguo compañero y se frenó en seco enseguida. No era un secreto que desde el primer momento que lo conoció, Sheva se sintió atraída por el capitán Redfield, ¡Y cuanto le gustaba! Chris en verdad era un hombre digno de atraer las miradas de cualquiera, pero su admiración por Chris era algo que a Sheva le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar, incluso admitirlo para sí misma. _"Tan misterioso y taciturno. Chris…"_ Dijo ella en su mente mientras le dedicaba un largo suspiro a su ex compañero de combate.

Después de calmarse por completo, decidió que se había puesto paranoica por una situación infantil y sin sentido, por lo que logró dominar sus nervios y pensó que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad en la universidad con sus alumnos.

Al día siguiente, como ella lo había pensado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, volvió a dar clases con la misma seguridad de siempre, e ignoraba la mirada intimidante de Ryan. Al pasar de los días, Sheva comenzó a notar el comportamiento extraño de su más reciente alumno. Al principio creyó que sólo era la timidez normal de ser un nuevo residente en un lugar desconocido para él, pero el actuar de su alumno, le dejaba mucho que pensar. No hablaba jamás durante las clases ni en los pasillos, no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los demás estudiantes, ni siquiera los miraba. No cumplía con sus tareas académicas a pesar de que en su hoja de presentación, mencionaba que estudiaba en una prestigiosa universidad de Arizona, donde su comportamiento era impecable y sus notas de las más altas. Era como si Ryan Downey sólo se limitara a observarla y a comer manzanas durante las clases.

En cierta ocasión y por cuestiones laborales algo atrasadas, Sheva tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en el campus, y por obvias razones supuso que sólo estarían en las instalaciones de la universidad la gente de vigilancia y el personal de limpieza, pero al pasar por el aula de educación artística se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Todos los pasillos estaban oscuros casi en su totalidad, excepto por la escasa luz que se filtraba por las ventanas a causa del alumbrado exterior del campus. El silencio reinaba en el edificio cuando de repente, un sonido armonioso comenzó a apoderarse de todo el lugar. Una melodía lenta, apacible y melancólica producida por un piano, fue lo que atrajo la atención de Sheva. Averiguar quién era el poseedor de esas manos tan talentosas que hacían maravillas con el piano fue una tentación inevitable, era como el canto de las sirenas. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el sitio de donde provenía la música, y se detuvo en el salón de artes. La puerta estaba entreabierta y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir la melodía, se dispuso a mirar a través del pequeño espacio disponible. Se quedó totalmente sorprendida cuando descubrió que la identidad del pianista que estaba interpretando con tanta pasión la obra de Beethoven "Sonata Claro de Luna", era nada más y nada menos que su alumno Ryan Downey. Sheva se detuvo unos momentos más para seguir escuchando a Ryan, estando totalmente impactada por el enorme talento de ese joven.

Carácter enigmático, aspecto rudo, y con la suficiente sensibilidad para poseer semejante talento en la música, hicieron que Sheva nuevamente volviera a inquietarse por su misterioso alumno Ryan y decidió que averiguaría más sobre él para obtener algunas respuestas.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero y este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente si desean hacer una crítica, queja o sugerencia, pueden dejar su review que me encargaré de contestar al inicio de cada capítulo, o si lo prefieren también pueden dejar un mensaje privado que de igual forma contestaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Recuerden, son sus críticas las que nos hacen crecer como escritores.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo revelaré el misterio que envuelve a Ryan Downey y cuáles son sus verdaderas intensiones...**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Un paseo en motocicleta

**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir esta historia, y lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el tercer capítulo de Mala Sangre que espero y sea de su agrado. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 2 . Aug 16_

 _Esto se pone interesante! Estoy leyendo a toda prisa tu fic porque estoy de crucero y no tengo WI-FI, no sé si te llegará el review, espero que si._  
 _¿Cada cuando actualizaras?_

R= Hola frozenheart7, gracias por seguir mi historia y por el review, esta historia se estará actualizando por lo menos una vez por semana, y si me es posible, quizás hasta dos capítulos a la semana, espero y los siguientes capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado. :D

* * *

 _"_ _El fin justifica los medios"_

 _-Nicolás Maquiavelo._

CAPITULO 3: UN PASEO EN MOTOCICLETA

Pasaban de las 7:30 am y Sheva aún estaba en su departamento. Se le había hecho tardísimo para llegar a la universidad, gracias a que trabajó hasta muy tarde en su tesis de doctorado, razón que hizo que se quedara profundamente dormida en su sala, rodeada de papeleos, libros y su computadora portátil. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta del enorme retraso que tenía y enseguida se metió a darse una ducha exprés para después arreglarse rápidamente. En cuanto estuvo lista salió a gran velocidad de su departamento tomando sólo su bolso para correr hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba su coche, se dio cuenta con bastante mal humor que otro auto estaba bloqueando la salida del suyo, y como no disponía de suficiente tiempo ni humor necesario como para buscar al dueño y reclamarle su imprudencia, decidió ir hacia la entrada del edificio y pedir un taxi que la llevara a la universidad "Richard J. Roberts".

Sheva finalmente llegó a su clase con unos cuantos minutos de retraso, situación que los alumnos disfrutaban al máximo, ya que justo ese día, la clase de anatomía era la primera en la lista, y siempre empezaba puntualmente a las 8:00 am. Los alumnos lejos de sorprenderse del retraso de su profesora, aprovechaban ese tiempo para despejarse, charlar, o simplemente mirar a sus teléfonos celulares cómodamente en sus pupitres, excepto el alumno Ryan Downey, que seguía inmóvil en su asiento, mientras comía una manzana.

Cuando entró en el aula, Sheva se disculpó con sus alumnos por el retraso y enseguida comenzó a dar su clase. Poco antes de que la cátedra terminara ella pidió a sus alumnos un reporte acerca de material genético que había encargado a sus alumnos como tarea y que la fecha de entrega era justo ese día.

Todos pasaron a entregar sus reportes, algunos al juzgar a simple vista eran excelentes trabajos de investigación, en cambio otros sin lugar a dudas, eran solo un "Copy-paste" impreso en hojas blancas.

Conforme iban entregando su reporte, los alumnos iban retirándose del salón de clases, excepto Ryan, que seguía sin moverse de su pupitre.

-Ryan, ¿puedes venir un momento?- Pidió Sheva al alumno apático que estaba en un rincón.

El joven se levantó de mala gana de su lugar y fue a acercarse al escritorio donde Sheva lo esperaba. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, trató de concentrarse lo más posible para no intimidarse ante la imponente presencia de su alumno, y relajándose en su asiento, logró hablar con ese extraño chico.

-Ryan, no entregaste tu reporte acerca de material genético. Eso va a causarte problemas en mi asignatura y por lo tanto, en el semestre de tu carrera.-

El chico miró a Sheva sin decir nada y ella le preguntó:

-Ryan, ¿qué sucede? En tu expediente dice que eras un alumno destacado en Arizona, sin embargo, aquí te niegas a ser un buen estudiante. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Aún no te acoplas a la universidad? ¿Nueva York no te gusta? Ó ¿es acaso un acto de rebeldía contra tus padres? El otro día te escuché en el aula de artes y estabas tocando una bella sonata en el piano. ¿Acaso el problema es ese? ¿Tu verdadera vocación es la música y no la biomedicina?-

Ryan le dio una mirada de total desconcierto a su profesora que lo bombardeaba de preguntas y éste después de dudarlo por unos momentos, decidió al fin contestar.

-No, no es eso…- Habló al fin por primera vez Ryan con una voz grave, pero sin dejar de sonar juvenil.- Me gusta mi carrera, sólo que aún no logro adaptarme.- Respondió el con un poco de inseguridad.

-¿No te gusta Nueva York? ¿Tus padres te forzaron a venir aquí?- Insistió Sheva para intentar conseguir más información.

-No, yo vine aquí sólo. Fue decisión mía venir a estudiar aquí.- Dijo Ryan con cierta desconfianza en la voz.

 _"_ _Ahora lo entiendo todo, es un chico que decidió independizarse de su familia y está teniendo problemas en su proceso de autonomía. Normal."_ Concluyó Sheva para sí misma.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Preguntó nuevamente Sheva para ofrecer su ayuda al alumno rebelde.

Ryan se quedó pensando unos momentos y contestó:

-Sí, me gustaría tener un poco de ayuda académica, no entiendo algunos de los temas de su clase y quiero volver a ser un alumno destacado. No sé si a usted le importaría darme una especie de clases particulares.- Habló Ryan con cierta timidez.

-Claro, si gustas hoy por la tarde aquí en el campus, puedo ayudarte con las dudas que tengas.- Propuso Sheva a su alumno.

-No puedo…- Respondió rápidamente Ryan.- Quiero decir, trabajo y, sólo estoy libre a partir de las 7:30 pm.-

-Está bien. Entonces nos veremos hoy a las 8:00 pm, en la biblioteca del campus.- Dijo Sheva con amabilidad.

-Gracias profesora.- Y Ryan se retiró del salón de clases caminando hacia los pasillos.

Sheva era en verdad una profesora ejemplar, ya que no sólo se preocupaba por el desempeño académico de sus alumnos, sino también por su bienestar, y siempre trataba de brindar su ayuda en lo que pudiera a los estudiantes que tuvieran la mejor disposición de aprender y salir adelante en su carrera universitaria. Las clases individualizadas que iba a brindarle a Ryan, no era el primer acto de ayuda académica que realizaba en pro de sus alumnos fuera de las aulas, ella ya había dado clases particulares a pequeños grupos de jóvenes que le pedían asesoría para algunos temas de difícil dominio. Cuando habló con Ryan y supo de su situación, pensó que el chico tenía un día a día complicado y el cambio tan brusco que había tomado en su vida, estaba causándole problemas con su desempeño académico, así que supo que valdría la pena apoyar a Ryan, que prometía ser un alumno brillante.

El día se pasó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se llegó el momento de verse con Ryan para ayudarle en su formación académica.

El campus se encontraba casi completamente sólo, a excepción de algunas vigilantes que estaban en la entrada y de la bibliotecaria que estaba a punto de retirarse de su trabajo.

-Profesora Alomar.- Dijo la bibliotecaria al ver a Sheva entrar por la puerta principal.

-Buenas noches.- Contestó amablemente a la mujer que estaba por salir.

-¿Va a dar asesorías nuevamente, cierto?- Preguntó la bibliotecaria a Sheva.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargó de cerrar bien el edificio.- Respondió Sheva con una sonrisa para que la bibliotecaria pudiera irse a casa tranquila.

-Muchas gracias profesora, que tenga buena noche.- Agradeció la mujer, despidiéndose mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Sheva comenzó a colocar unos libros sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a Ryan que llegó con diez minutos de retraso.

Ryan se acercó con inseguridad hacia la mesa donde estaba Sheva y habló en tono de disculpa.

-Perdone el retraso, tuve un contratiempo en el trabajo.-

-No te preocupes. Siéntate.- Pidió Sheva a su alumno.

Ryan se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a tomar uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Te parece si hablamos primero sobre el sistema nervioso?-

-Claro.- Respondió Ryan sin dejar de mirar la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

Sheva comenzó a hablar y explicar a Ryan sobre el tema en cuestión y después de un buen rato, ella se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Ryan? ¿Ryan? ¿Estás escuchándome?- Preguntó Sheva con un tono de molestia en la voz.

-Ah sí, el ciclo de Krebs.- Respondió distraídamente Ryan, haciendo que inmediatamente Sheva se enfureciera.

-¡Es increíble!- Le gritó Sheva a su alumno.- ¡Ni siquiera estamos hablando de eso Ryan!- Habló Sheva exaltada.- ¡Si no quieres aprovechar tu tiempo, deja de hacer perder el mío!- Y se levantó furiosa de la mesa, llevándose sus cosas en las manos.

-Profesora espere- Pidió Ryan levantándose tras de ella para que se detuviera, aunque el intento fue inútil ya que Sheva lo ignoró.

De repente Ryan profirió un gran grito de dolor que hizo que Sheva frenara su camino para voltear a mirarlo de rodillas en el suelo, mostrando una expresión de sufrimiento.

-¡Ryan! ¿¡Qué te sucede!?- Preguntó Sheva alarmada inclinándose para ayudar a su alumno que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡No lo sé, tengo un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo!- Gritó Ryan con expresión de dolor y con voz entrecortada.

-Te llevaré a urgencias, vamos.- Y ayudándolo a levantarse, Sheva lo arrastró fuera de la biblioteca hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento.

De repente Ryan se detuvo y se recargó cerca de una motocicleta que estaba estacionada ahí, donde comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire, y a recuperar la postura lentamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Sheva con cierto alivio.

-Sí, gracias profesora.- Contestó él incorporándose a su postura normal.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Repentinamente frente a sus ojos, un brutal sonido hizo resonar en sus oídos, provocando una pequeña vibración en el suelo, a causa del terrible estallido que acababa de suceder dentro del edificio que acababan de abandonar. La biblioteca comenzó a colapsar, dejándolo todo en llamas rodeado de una nube espesa de polvo, humo y escombros. Todo eso sucedió en una fracción de segundos ante los ojos impactados de Sheva.

Sin previo aviso, Ryan subió a la motocicleta abrochándose su chaqueta de cuero, y tomando de la mano a Sheva, indicando que subiera con él. En medio de la confusión, ella subió a la motocicleta de su alumno, que enseguida aceleró la velocidad para huir lejos del campus, cuando escuchó una segunda detonación en el edificio contiguo a la biblioteca.

Quedando en shock por un momento, Sheva entró en pánico a causa de la destrucción que acababa de ver ante sus ojos, pero saliendo de su crisis a causa del golpe de viento helado en su cara, reaccionó ante lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Estaba viajando a una velocidad que rebasaba por mucho el límite permisible en el estado, sin casco, llevada quién sabe a dónde por el alumno más rebelde de su clase.

-Ryan ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Exigió Sheva a su alumno.

-¿No lo entiendes? alguien quiere matarte.- Respondió Ryan de mala gana.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Sheva levantando la voz una octava.- ¿Porqué alguien querría matarme, o mejor aún, ¿tienes algo que ver con esa explosión?-

Ryan dio un suspiro exasperándose ante tantas preguntas y contestó:

-Yo mismo provoqué esa explosión.-

-¡¿Tú quieres matarme?!- Gritó Sheva mientras se aferraba con fuerza al asiento de la motocicleta.

Ryan dio una media sonrisa ante la evidente preocupación de su profesora y contestó:

-¿No crees que si hubiera querido matarte, ya lo hubiera hecho? Además no gastaría dinero ni tiempo en volar una biblioteca con el único objetivo de eliminar a una persona. Es tonto e innecesario. –

Sheva no supo que responder ante tal elocuencia y sólo se le ocurrió hacer más preguntas.

-Ryan no entiendo nada y te exijo una explicación. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora, no tus estúpidas palabras llenas de sarcasmo.- Ordenó Sheva con furia al joven que manejaba la motocicleta.

-Está bien, voy a contarte todo lo que necesitas saber, sólo si aceptas dos condiciones…- Negoció Ryan mientras aceleraba la velocidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Sheva con voz autoritaria.

-Quiero asegurarme que cerrarás el pico sobre todo lo que te cuente, además de cooperar en esto, y segunda, deja de llamarme "Ryan".- Escupió las silabas de este nombre, usando un tonó ridículo en su voz para pronunciarlo.

Sheva pestañeó sin comprender nada del porque no quería que lo llamara por su nombre. El joven suspiró y terminó por explicarle.

-Mi nombre no es Ryan… es Jake Muller.-

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Creo que muchos ya sospechaban la verdadera identidad de Ryan, pero ¿Porqué era necesario armar todo este lío? ¿Quién está persiguiendo a Sheva? Éstas y más respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de Mala Sangre, que espero y les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier duda o reclamación en los reviews que los contestaré en la siguiente actualización, o si lo prefieren, de igual forma respondo mensajes privados. Nos leemos pronto! :)**

 **Atentamente:**

 **Ana "Light of Moon 12"**


	4. Chapter 4: Buenos genes

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que todos se encuentren buen en estos días y agradezco de antemano la paciencia para la espera de actualización. Como dije, trataré de publicar un nuevo capítulo por lo menos una vez por semana, pero trataré de que sea un poco más seguido. Bien, con ustedes el cuarto capítulo de "Mala Sangre" y deseo que sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _"frozenheart7 chapter 3 . Aug 22_

 _Ya he vuelto de mi crucero y ya puedo dedicarte todo mi tiempo a escribirte un fabuloso review. Ya creía que era Jake Muller, el hecho de que tocara el piano y comiera manzana lo delataba y más viendo el titulo de este capítulo con las motocicletas. Cada vez que alguien añade un piano en una historia me emociono, soy así de tonta, solamente me pasa porque yo también toco el piano y moonlight sonata es la primera canción "con cuerpo" para decir algo que aprendí a tocar en la academia._  
 _Ahora que nos has confirmado la identidad de Ryan nos falta saber porque ha de matar a Sheva. Por lo de su padre no creo. Alguien quizás le chantajea._  
 _Me gusta la duración de los capítulos, así son ligeros y fáciles de leer, algo que se agradece mucho. SI los haces muy largos a veces pierdes lectores. Por experiencia propia._  
 _Y tu ritmo de actualización también esta genial._  
 _Siempre que pueda dejaré review. Si en algún capítulo no te lo dejo es por culpa del instituto y la academia. Ahora me queda disfrutar del resto del verano, ya empezaré el septiembre con todos los estudios._

 _¡Besos!"_

R= Hola Frozenheart, me halagan todas tus atenciones para con mi historia y me alegro que te emocione la parte del piano. Sabes, yo también quise incluir una escena del piano, porque además de que es uno de los talentos naturales de Jake, yo también conozco algo de música e igualmente toco el piano, incluir una escena de este tipo con la Sonata Claro de Luna, es algo que a mi me dejaba un dulce sabor de boca y quise transmitirlo. En cuanto a las intenciones de Jake, en este capítulo las sabremos o al menos parte de ellas, y así podrás ir atando cabos en la historia que espero y siga gustándote. ¡Gracias por los reviews!

PD: Disfruta tus vacaciones, cuando vuelvas a clases anhelarás días libres. D: (Lo digo por experiencia xD)

* * *

 _"Zhines chapter 3 . Aug 21_

 _waooo. que capítulo tan sorpresivo. lleno de emoción. espero pronto tu actualización. nos leemos"_

R= ¿Qué tal Zhines? Me agrada que el capítulo te haya brindado sorpresas, esas eran parte de las emociones que yo quería provocar, me alegra que haya tenido éxito. Igualmente deseo que este capítulo siga sorprendiéndote.

* * *

 _"_ _Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad."_

 _-Arthur Conan Doyle._

CAPÍTULO 4: BUENOS GENES

Sheva se quedó impactada procesando en su mente todo lo que acababa de suceder, la explosión, la huída en moto, su alumno Ryan, que en realidad se llamaba Jake… ¿En verdad era un estudiante? Sin atreverse a interrogar más a su "alumno" por el temor de agobiarse, sólo se limitó a hacer una sencilla pregunta:

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó finalmente abatida.

-Por lo pronto, saldremos de Nueva York, para dirigirnos a la frontera de Estados Unidos con México.-

Sheva volvió a exaltarse cuando escuchó al joven que pretendía llevársela del país.

-¡Ryan, quiero decir, Jake o como te llames! ¡¿Por qué quieres que salgamos de Estados Unidos?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!-

Jake convencido de que Sheva no iba a rendirse hasta que le dijera toda la verdad, terminó por decidir contarle todo su plan, y no exactamente porque sintiera que podía confiar en ella, sino porque sabía que Sheva tenía que ayudarle, ya que no tenía otra opción.

-Escucha, te contaré lo que está pasando… A ti y a mí nos está buscando la misma persona para realizar diferentes planes contigo y conmigo. A mí me están buscando para usarme de conejillo de indias y tomar mi sangre para fines "científicos", y a ti, te están buscando porque eres el blanco de una venganza… A ti simplemente quieren matarte.-

-¿Venganza? ¡¿Pero quién?! ¿¡Porqué!? Yo no he hecho nada para que alguien quiera vengarse de mí y menos de esa manera.- Dijo Sheva levantando la voz una octava.

-Haz memoria Sheva, no sólo tienes una buena profesión como docente, sino que también tienes una excelente carrera militar.-

-¿Cómo sabes de mi carrera militar? ¿Y en qué momento empezaste a hablarme de "tú"?-

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y contestó:

-Yo sé todo de ti Sheva, o al menos lo necesario. Y con respecto a hablarte de tú, puedo hacerlo porque nunca fui tu alumno, ni tú mi profesora, sólo estuve ahí para observarte.-

-Eres un espía…- Mencionó Sheva comprendiendo todo.

-No, exactamente, yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie.- Afirmo Jake con aire altivo. –Hay un sujeto que tiene órdenes de seguirte muy de cerca para secuestrarte y llevarte con la persona que quiere eliminarte. Por suerte logré adelantarme a sus planes y anticipar "tu muerte" antes de que ellos lo hicieran.-

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿fingiste ser mi alumno sólo para espiarme y simular un accidente para que me dieran por muerta?- Preguntó Sheva con incredulidad.

-Así es, y mira que fue difícil, soportar esas aburridas clases de anatomía, fue todo un suplicio.-

-Soy buena dedicándome a lo que hago, mis alumnos siempre están prestando atención.- Se defendió Sheva ante las palabras de Jake.

-Seguro que ponen atención. No sólo por tus "interesantísimos" temas de anatomía, sino también por ser la protagonista de los sueños más libidinosos de tus alumnos.- le contestó Jake con humor negro.

Sheva le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Jake con una mano y él enseguida se enfado sin soltar el manubrio.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! no dije nada que no fuera cierto!- Reclamó Jake ante el golpe de Sheva.

-Mide tus comentarios.- Dijo Sheva con voz autoritaria.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Reprobarme?- Retó Jake con sarcasmo a Sheva.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Jake supo que Sheva en verdad estaba enfadada.

-No se enfade señora profesora, después de todo, nos queda un largo camino por recorrer a los dos juntos.- Se disculpo Jake sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarme, Jake?- Lo cuestionó Sheva enfadada.

-Buena pregunta. Yo ya salvé tu pellejo de ese asesino, ahora tú me ayudarás a salvar el mío.-

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que voy a ayudarte?- Retó Sheva al osado joven.

-Porque no tienes otra opción. Yo salve tu vida y estás en deuda conmigo. Además, si no me ayudas lo más seguro es que ambos moriremos, en cambio si trabajamos en equipo, podremos salvarnos el trasero mutuamente. En este momento la ciudad está agitada por la explosión en la universidad, así que podremos huir sin encontrarnos con ninguna patrulla en la carretera.-

-¿Pretendes que salgamos del país en motocicleta?- Preguntó Sheva sin poder creerlo.

-Claro que no, robare un auto cuando sea necesario.- Contestó él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Jake basta! No voy a ayudarte en nada si no me aclaras sin rodeos y de una buena vez que es lo que pasa, no me importa si mi vida está en riesgo, yo quiero respuestas. ¿Quién quiere matarme?- Exigió nuevamente a Jake para amenazarlo.

-Voy a contártelo todo, en cuanto robe el auto para que podamos salir de aquí.-

Sheva nuevamente volvió a quedarse agobiada ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Esta mañana era la profesora Alomar de la Universidad "Richard J. Roberts" y ahora estaba huyendo de New York en motocicleta, sin casco, a una velocidad que rebasaba por mucho el límite permisible en el estado, y ahora iban a protagonizar el robo de un auto. Sheva quería librarse de un delito menos de los que seguro seguirían cometiendo más adelante y decidió poner un remedio para que Jake no robara un auto.

-Aguarda, no robes nada, no quiero ser responsable de un delito más de los que seguramente vas a cometer. Vamos al edificio donde vivo y llévate mi auto.-

-¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar a llevarme tu auto sin que nadie me vea?-

-Entra por el estacionamiento a esta hora ya no hay personas ahí.-

-Está bien. Oye necesitaremos ir a un cajero, se me acaba el presupuesto.- Mencionó Jake un segundo inconveniente a Sheva.

-Sí, no importa, ahora vayamos por mi auto.- Dijo Sheva con abatimiento mientras Jake se dirigía hacia el edificio donde ella vivía.

Jake dejó estacionada la moto en una calle oscura cerca de donde estaba el edificio donde Sheva vivía y apagando el motor para bajarse de la moto preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu auto?-

-Es un BMW rojo que está en el aparcamiento tres.- Contestó Sheva dándole las llaves del auto.

Jake soltó un silbido de la impresión y respondió:

-Vaya que es bueno el sueldo de profesora.-

Y diciendo esto se alejó para ir por el auto de Sheva.

Sheva aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza y se presionaba las sienes con las yemas de los dedos mientras intentaba encontrar respuestas. No sabía si creer en la historia de Jake o ponerla a discusión. ¿Quién estaba persiguiéndola? ¿Por qué Jake habría de necesitarla para salvarse? ¿Qué había hecho ella para que alguien quisiera vengarse? Esas eran unas cuantas preguntas sin respuesta que tenía en su mente, y comenzó a evaluar sus opciones. ¿Qué tal si Jake era un estafador y en realidad estaba mintiendo? Ella era una agente militar que en el pasado se había enfrentado a cientos de infectados y armas biológicas letales, así que enfrentar a un delincuente común no representaba un reto para ella, entonces en ese sentido, ella ya tenía una solución. Pero, ¿Y si Jake estaba diciendo la verdad? Si en verdad había alguien tan letal como para que él tuviera que armar toda esta farsa para salvarse, ¿tendría alguna solución para eso? Efectivamente como Jake ya había dicho antes, no tenía otra opción más viable que ayudarle. Y si Jake estaba mintiendo en todo esto, ella sabría cómo defenderse de él.

Después de unos minutos, vio las luces blancas de un auto frente a ella, deslumbrándola, para estacionarse junto a ella. Enseguida identificó su coche y vio a Jake en el asiento del piloto que estaba indicándole con una seña que subiera al auto.

Sheva bajó de la motocicleta y subió al asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta a su paso y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. En cuanto estuvo lista, Jake encendió el motor para ponerse en marcha hacia la carretera.

-BMW M235i, trescientos caballos de fuerza, motor biturbo de 3.0, pintura roja brillante… en verdad tienes una joya en cuatro ruedas.- Felicitó Jake al auto de Sheva.

-Jake…- dijo Sheva haciendo un notorio esfuerzo por recobrar la calma y controlando sus emociones.- Ya tienes el auto, explícame de una buena vez qué es lo que sucede.-

Jake continuó su vista fija en el parabrisas y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos años hubo un ataque bioterrorista a nivel mundial, donde varios agentes de la BSAA tuvieron que intervenir?-

-Sí lo recuerdo, hubo atentados en China, Grecia y otros lugares…- Contestó Sheva haciendo memoria.

-Bien, un tal Derek C. Simmons que era nada más y nada menos el consejero de seguridad del presidente de los Estados Unidos, comenzó a hacer sus planes terroristas modificando el virus C para infectar al mundo, pero para lograrlo tuvo que deshacerse del presidente y conseguir mi sangre para perfeccionar el virus con mi información genética. Entonces él y la BSAA comenzaron a perseguirme, Simmons para mejorar el virus C y la BSAA para obtener una vacuna a base de mis anticuerpos. Al final ambos tomaron muestras de mi sangre, aunque la que se llevó Simmons fue contra mi voluntad.-

-¿Qué tiene de especial tu sangre para que la BSAA y ese tal Simmons estuvieran tan interesados en ella?- Preguntó Sheva intrigada.

Jake dio una media sonrisa y contestó:

-Mi sangre tiene una especie de anticuerpos que son inmunes a una amplia variedad de virus. Heredé unos "muy buenos genes".- Recalcó Jake la última frase con ironía y continuó su relato.- Como ya sabes la BSAA y todos sus héroes lograron neutralizar el ataque, eliminaron a Simmons y salvaron al mundo. Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que las cosas apenas empezaban. Mientras todo esto del ataque bioterrorista mundial sucedía, alguien en Indonesia, estaba tratando de reconstruir a una persona a partir de su información genética original, lo cual tomó varios años de trabajo. Finalmente lograron lo que parecía imposible, que fue regenerar a este presunto cadáver, algo así como en la novela clásica de Frankenstein. Sólo faltaba una cosa para que su experimento resultara exitoso, y era inyectarle en las venas sangre que tuviera su mismo código genético. Aún no me explico cómo fue que una de las muestras de sangre que Simmons tenía en su poder llegó a manos equivocadas y éstas a su vez, la usaron para "revivir" a ese hombre. Para desgracia de todos, este sujeto es un psicópata que logró volver a la vida, como si jamás hubiera muerto y con fuerza renovada. Él despertó lleno de furia contra los que habían sido sus captores y juró vengarse de ellos, aquí es donde entras tú, Sheva…-

Ante la explicación de Jake, Sheva comenzó a sentir un pequeño espasmo en el estomago a causa de los nervios y un mal presentimiento que su mente estaba gritándole:

-Jake, ¿Quién es esa persona qué volvió a la vida?- Preguntó Sheva llena de temor.

Jake le dio una mirada retrospectiva a Sheva y volviendo su vista al frente dijo:

-Albert Wesker.- Respondió Jake con tono sombrío.

Sheva se quedó sin aliento ante tal respuesta, y sin poder creerlo cayó en la negación de su mente, gritándole con histeria a Jake.

-¡Eso no es posible Jake! ¡Wesker está muerto! ¡Lo vi morir en el volcán!-

-¡Sheva tranquilízate!- Pidió Jake ante la inesperada reacción de Sheva.- Al parecer cuando "hicieron trizas" a Wesker, una persona logró conseguir de sus restos una muestra para así obtener el material genético.-

Sheva seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oía acerca de que Albert Wesker estuviera vivo, y un escalofrío le recorrió violentamente su espalda al recordar esos ojos rojos amenazadores. Y entonces se dejó caer desfallecida en el asiento.

-Ahora lo sabes, Wesker está vivo y busca vengarse de ti por haberlo eliminado, además de volver a sus planes terroristas. Si trabajamos juntos podemos crear un plan para que tú sigas con vida, y a mí deje de perseguirme.-

 _"_ _Un momento… ¿Wesker está persiguiendo a Jake? ¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué Wesker estaría interesado en Jake?..._ Y de repente la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas encajó a la perfección y Sheva recordó el pequeño detalle que se le estaba escapando.

-Jake…- dijo Sheva con duda en la voz- ¿Wesker está persiguiéndote porque quiere tu sangre?-

-Sí.- Respondió Jake con frialdad.

Entonces Sheva formuló un planteamiento en su cabeza que ella frenéticamente se negó a creer, y tuvo que hacer una pregunta con la esperanza de que la idea que se había formado en su mente fuera equivocada.

-Jake… ¿Tú eres … - Y antes de que Sheva pudiera recobrar la compostura para reformular su pregunta, Jake le contestó adelantándose.

-Sí Sheva, Wesker quiere mi sangre porque compartimos el mismo código genético. Yo soy el hijo de Albert Wesker.-

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Y bien este fue el cuarto capítulo del fic y espero ya se hayan disipado todas sus dudas respecto a Jake y sus intenciones, aunque continuemos con la interrogante de ¿Y ahora que hará Wesker? Wesker, el villano que mantendrá en jaque a todos los personajes de la historia. En el siguiente capítulo Jake relatará cómo es que se enteró de que su padre lo persigue y de qué manera lo conoció en persona.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, y ya lo saben, su opinión es importante y alguna duda, crítica o sugerencia que tengan, pueden dejar su review o de igual forma siéntanse libres de enviar un mensaje privado si así lo desean.**

 **Nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 5. ¡Saludos!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12.**


	5. Chapter 5: Primer encuentro

**¡Hey! Por razones técnicas, adelanté la publicación del capítulo 5, y necesito que me hagan un enorme favor. No sé porqué demonios no puedo ver en la página de inicio de Resident Evil en Fanfiction las actualizaciones de "Mala Sangre", este es un problema que me está desquiciando, ya que no sé si se publican en forma y tiempo las actualizaciones y sí es así como puedo solucionarlo, ya que esto puede ser un problema más que perjudicial para mí y ustedes los lectores. Les agradecería de antemano su ayuda en esto, diciéndome si ustedes pueden ver la historia de "Mala Sangre" en la página 1 de los fics de Resident Evil.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, aquí está por adelantado el capítulo 5, que espero y sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _"frozenheart7 chapter 4 . Aug 29_

 _0o0 Me has dejado alucinada con este capítulo. No puedo esperar para el capítulo 5 (bueno en realidad si que puedo esperar, debo de hacerlo XD) Así que Jake y su padre se conocieron. No me lo puedo imaginar. También tengo curiosidad sobre que pasa con Jill, Chris y Claire. ¿Que deben estar haciendo a estas horas? Espero averiguarlo dentro de unos capítulos."_

R= Hola Frozenheart! Siempre tan puntual en tus reviews, en este capítulo te enterarás de como fue que Jake y Wesker se conocieron, y cómo fue la reacción entre padre e hijo. Hoy también tendrás noticias de Jill y Chris y prometo que muy pronto sabremos sobre Claire. Y bueno creo que esta fue una apresurada actualización en atención a los problemas técnicos que ya mencioné, pero espero que igual te guste este nuevo cap. Disfrutalo amiga! :D

* * *

 _"Zhines chapter 4 . Aug 28_

 _Hola. Yo de nuevo por aquí. veo que eres como yo al presumir que Wesker esta vivo y coleando. Este capítulo me agrado bastante. y fue muy develador Saludos y nos leemos."_

R= Zhines, estoy encantada de conocer a alguien que piense como yo. El final de Wesker en Resident Evil 5 no pudo quedar así, no al villano más legendario de toda la franquicia, si por mí fuera, yo jamás lo hubiera asesinado, simplemente no se puede matar al personaje que le da vida y sabor a la saga. Te confieso que en este fic escribo una buena parte de lo que a mí me gustaría que sucediera en la séptima entrega de Resident Evil, al menos en la parte de resucitar a Wesker, porque dudo que CAPCOM agregue todos los triángulos y líos amorosos que también pienso agregar a la historia (Aclaro, no pienso hacer una historia melosa, pero agregaré los sentimientos de los personajes para darle una trama aún más interesante), aunque por mí está perfecto que eso no aparezca en los videojuegos, si esos misterios se aclararan ahí de manera oficial, creo que nos quedaríamos sin material los escritores de fanfiction. En fin en este fic Wesker se llevará gran parte del crédito y espero que disfrutes de leer las ideas de mi mente retorcida. Nos leemos! ;)

* * *

 _"_ _La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir."_

 _-Gabriel García Márquez_

CAPITULO 5: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

A la mañana siguiente a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la universidad cercana a Manhattan, todos los noticieros y diarios locales hablaban acerca de la noticia consistente en el accidente del campus "Richard J. Roberts". Toda la universidad estaba acordonada y rodeada de policías, prensa y muchos alumnos curiosos.

-Hasta ahora se desconocen las causas de la explosión sucedida en el edificio de biblioteca en la universidad "Richard J. Roberts", y sólo se tiene la presunción de muerte de dos personas, que responden a los nombres de Sheva Alomar y Ryan Downey, profesora y alumno respectivamente, que se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones de la biblioteca en el momento del siniestro…-

De repente la reportera del noticiero "New York News" que estaba dando cobertura a la noticia más importante del día junto con su camarógrafo, retrocedieron un paso atrás y enfocaron las cámaras hacia un vehículo tipo Jeep color negro que se acercaba a toda prisa hacia el lugar de los hechos.

El Jeep se estacionó justo enfrente de las ruinas de la biblioteca quedando perfectamente a la vista de todos los curiosos que notaron enseguida que ese vehículo pertenecía a la organización de la BSAA. Cuando el Jeep estuvo detenido, un hombre y una mujer bajaron de su interior caminando velozmente esquivando a los curiosos que rodeaban la zona.

-En este momento personal de la BSAA están abordando el lugar del accidente. Nos acercaremos a averiguar sus primeras declaraciones. – Y entonces la reportera junto con el camarógrafo, fueron siguiendo a las dos personas de la BSAA para escuchar sus opiniones.

-Por favor, desalojen, este no es un lugar seguro. Por favor, apártense, necesitamos pasar.- Decía repetidamente a la multitud la mujer que vestía un chaleco con el emblema de la BSAA.

-Señorita, ¿Hay algún nexo entre la explosión de la biblioteca de la universidad "Richard J. Roberts" con un posible atentado a la BSAA? ¿Cree que se desate un nuevo ataque terrorista?- Preguntaba insistentemente la reportera hacia la mujer.

-Hasta ahora no sabemos nada, necesitamos investigar. Cuando averigüemos algo, tengan por seguro que lo daremos a conocer.-

-¿Entonces aún no saben nada acerca de esta tragedia? ¿En cuánto tiempo tendremos noticias?- Volvió a insistir la reportera.

Entonces el hombre de la BSAA se dio media vuelta con expresión malhumorada y les respondió:

-Aún no sabemos nada acerca de lo que pasó, y no lo averiguaremos pronto con ustedes estorbando en nuestro trabajo.- Declaró el hombre bastante molesto por la impertinencia de los reporteros y tomó de la mano a su compañera de la BSAA para caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la zona acordonada.

-Vámonos Jill, no tenemos porque seguir dando explicaciones a la prensa.-

Y ambos agentes se alejaron dejando atrás a los reporteros y a sus micrófonos.

Era de suponerse que la BSAA enviaría a sus mejores agentes para la investigación de este desastre ocurrido en una de las universidades en las que la BSAA realizaba sus investigaciones, y los agentes elegidos para realizar esta labor eran nada más y nada menos que Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine.

-Chris tienes que calmarte.- Dijo Jill a su compañero para intentar calmar a Chris que estaba bastante alterado.

-¡No puedo calmarme Jill! ¡No hasta saber qué fue lo que sucedió!- Respondió Chris con los nervios cada vez más de punta conforme se acercaba a la zona del siniestro.

-Chris por favor, serénate. Tienes que estar preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa con la que nos podamos encontrar en esas ruinas.-

Chris no respondió y se fue caminando más rápido hasta que finalmente llegó a la zona de la biblioteca destruida y se acercó hacia donde estaban los bomberos removiendo los escombros.

El jefe de bomberos que era un hombre alto y moreno, se acercó hacia donde estaba Chris y le dio el informe de lo sucedido.

-Ustedes deben ser los agentes de la BSAA que vendrían a la investigación.- Dijo el jefe de bomberos dirigiéndose a Chris y a Jill que se había acercado al lugar en silencio.

-Sí. Somos los agentes Redfield y Valentine.- Contestó Chris presentándose y presentando también a Jill.

-Un gusto agentes, yo soy el oficial Fergusson, jefe de bomberos de la ciudad.-

-Encantados de conocerlo oficial.- Respondió Jill educadamente al jefe de bomberos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Chris con impaciencia.

-Al parecer, creemos que fue una falla en el sistema eléctrico, quizás un corto circuito que fue lo que provocó el incendio, y posteriormente la explosión al acercarse el fuego a los tanques de gas ubicados en los calentadores de la biblioteca.-

-¿Un accidente?- Preguntó Chris con la mirada perdida.

-Es lo que creemos, hasta ahora.- Respondió el jefe de bomberos.

Chris se quedo con la mirada baja, como si necesitara oír algo más del informe, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Jill intuyó que Chris no haría la pregunta dolorosa que necesitaban hacer, así que mordiéndose el labio superior, escogió cuidadosamente las palabras y habló:

-¿Han encontrado… los cuerpos de las víctimas?- Preguntó Jill con duda en la voz.

-Hasta ahora no. Todo está hecho una completa ruina señorita Valentine, lo más probable es que los cuerpos estén hechos cenizas y tengamos que buscar los restos e identificarlos por medio de muestras dentales.- Lamentó el oficial Fergusson por la pérdida. Y metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas de su traje de bomberos, sacó una pequeña identificación que le entregó en sus manos a Chris.

-Esto es lo único que hemos encontrado.-

Y Chris tomó en sus manos una pequeña credencial que era la identificación I.D. de Sheva, que estaba bastante maltratada por el incendio, pero se alcanzaba a distinguir su fotografía y sus datos personales. "Sheva Alomar, 26 años, New York, Estados Unidos…"

 _"_ _¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo esto?"_ Se decía Chris a sí mismo mientras un torbellino de emociones atravesaba su mente y con su mano estrujaba la identificación I.D. que había pertenecido a Sheva.

Chris se colocó las manos en el puente de la nariz y dio un suspiro hondo.

-Chris, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Jill en voz baja acercándose a Chris lentamente colocando la mano en su hombro.

Chris se quedó sin responder y sólo se quedó mirando la fotografía de Sheva mordiéndose los labios.

-Chris, esto fue un accidente. No es algo que hubieses podido evitar. No estaba en tus manos...-

Chris siguió en silencio contemplando todo el triste panorama. Y después de unos momentos, finalmente habló:

-Gracias por el apoyo Jill.- Dijo Chris con un hilo de voz. – Vámonos.- Y dándose la media vuelta caminó para meterse de vuelta en el Jeep de la BSAA y Jill dando una mirada de disculpa y agradecimiento al oficial Fergusson se despidió de él. Por su parte el oficial dio un asentimiento ignorando cualquier descortesía por parte de Chris, entendiendo que quizá no fuera el mejor momento para el agente Redfield.

Chris y Jill subieron al Jeep de la BSAA para regresar directamente a las instalaciones de la sede de dicha organización. El viaje transcurría en un silencio incómodo con Jill mirando preocupada a Chris mientras él permanecía pensativo con los labios apretados y la vista fija en el horizonte.

Jill sabía lo mucho que le afectaba a Chris el hecho de perder a alguno de sus compañeros en las misiones, tal y como había sucedido con ella cuando la creyó muerta en la Mansión Spencer, con sus compañeros caídos en la misión de China, o la pérdida de Piers Nivans, el valiente soldado que se había sacrificado por salvar al mundo. Pero la pérdida de Sheva era algo diferente. Sin duda iba a ser algo más que devastador para Chris y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

* * *

Sheva se despertó en el asiento del copiloto, abriendo pesadamente los párpados rojos a causa de la luz del sol en el amanecer. Por un momento desconoció la situación en la que estaba y mirando por la ventanilla veía la carretera y su paisaje difuminado por la velocidad y del otro lado vio a Jake que conducía sin quitar la mirada al frente del camino. Entonces recordando todo comenzó a sentir un silbido que retumbaba en su cabeza y que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas a causa de la fuerte impresión por haberse enterado de la verdad sobre Jake. _"¡Eso explica porque Jake me inquietaba desde el principio! Su cara, su carácter, su mirada… ¡El parecido que tiene con Wesker no fue una paranoia mía!"_ Inhalaba y exhalaba de manera audible intentando no desmayarse sobre el asiento mientras Jake la miraba sin comprender su reacción.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Jake indiferente.

 _"_ _Soy una forajida huyendo de Nueva York con el hijo de Wesker."_ Se decía a si misma abrumada por la impresión de haber descubierto tantos secretos.

-No deberías de ponerte así, uno no elige a sus padres. Además despreocúpate, él sólo me engendró más no lo considero mi padre.- Habló Jake con cierto aire altivo.

-No te entiendo.- Contestó Sheva abatida sin poder pensar nada.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que esté en complicidad con mi padre para matarte, te diré que no es así, es más, supongo que me odia y que solo me busca para obtener un poco de mi sangre y volverse infinitamente poderoso. Por mi parte no siento nada por ese sujeto, puedes comprobarlo al darte cuenta que estoy ayudando a la asesina de mi padre.- Comentó Jake con ironía.

-Jake, ¿porqué necesitas mi ayuda?- Cuestionó Sheva después de haber permanecido callada y en shock.

Jake aferró sus manos al volante del BMW y aceleró la velocidad en la carretera.

-Wesker quiere mi sangre y usarla para hacerse poderoso e indestructible. Nunca supe nada de él hasta que mi madre antes de morir me lo contó todo. No lo conocía personalmente, excepto por fotografías.-Jake puso mala cara al hablar de la irresponsabilidad con la que había actuado su padre.- Lo conocí hasta hace unos meses, y ha sido la primera y única vez que lo vi…-

* * *

***** Península Arábiga.

Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. La guarida de Jake parecía totalmente normal como cualquier otra noche en la que volvía para dormir, pero él que tenía la intuición de un zorro sentía que alguien había estado siguiéndolo. Jake caminó hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación en que vivía hasta que se topó con la pared y con un movimiento veloz, se dio la vuelta dando un disparo con un arma de fuego en sus manos.

Una sombra imposible de ver en la oscuridad, esquivó ágilmente la bala de Jake, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, un hombre cubierto con una gruesa capa negra de cuero lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó por los aires.

Jake luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse del brazo que oprimía su cuello, pero la fuerza de su agresor era tan descomunal, que impidió que él pudiera hacer algo.

Jake comenzó a toser en señal de asfixia, y entonces el hombre que lo sostenía lo clavó en el suelo, estrellando su cabeza en el piso de concreto.

El susodicho dio un pequeño quejido a causa del dolor ocasionado por el golpe y bajo un pequeño rayo de la luz de luna, alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de su captor.

Era un hombre de edad madura, rubio, y con gafas de sol oscuras. El hombre sonrió al ver la altivez de Jake a pesar de que estaba aparentemente derrotado ante la fuerza de su brazo oprimiendo su cara contra el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, eres un sujeto sin miedo, no esperaba menos de ti.- habló el hombre por primera vez con cierta sorpresa en la voz.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Jake intrigado por su captor que parecía conocerlo a la perfección.

-¡Qué lástima que no me reconozcas! No cabe duda que tu madre no hizo bien su trabajo de educarte. Siempre fue una cretina sin carácter.-

Jake sintió un espasmo en el estómago a causa de la rabia que le había causado que un desconocido hablara mal de su madre, y con un movimiento ágil se levantó con fuerza liberándose del brazo que lo oprimía contra el suelo y se puso de pie para embestir contra la pared a su agresor.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi madre! ¡Nunca!- Gritó Jake con furia.

-¿Es así como recibes a tu padre después de tantos años, hijo?-

Entonces Jake se quedó helado. Miró con atención al hombre que tenía delante de él y horrorizado se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que guardaban entre ambos.

Jake retrocedió un paso hacia atrás en estado de shock, mientras Wesker caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-Veo que te quedaste sin habla hijo.- Comentó Wesker mirando divertido la expresión de Jake.- pero es lo mejor, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme a charlar, así que tomaré lo que necesito de ti y me iré.-

Y sacando un pequeño frasco y una jeringa de uno de sus bolsillos, Wesker se lanzó sobre Jake dispuesto a clavarle una enorme aguja en el cuello para obtener su sangre.

Adivinando sus intenciones Jake esquivó el ataque huyendo de su guarida y comenzando a trepar por los techos de la pequeña ciudad para lograr escapar de su padre.

-¡No escaparás tan fácil!- Le gritó Wesker a Jake saliendo inmediatamente tras de él, para darle caza.

Con enorme agilidad Jake continuó saltando por los techos de las pobres casas de piedra con Wesker persiguiéndolo y a unos pocos pasos de alcanzarlo. Después de casi una hora de persecución corriendo entre callejones, tejados y escaleras, Jake comenzó a sentir el cansancio en sus piernas y optó por salir huyendo hacia el campo para lograr perder a su captor entre los árboles.

Jake zigzagueaba en campo traviesa para lograr despistar a Wesker, pero su padre que definitivamente no era un humano cualquiera, lograba seguirle sin dificultad, como una sombra en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué acaso nunca se cansa?!- Gritó Jake agitando la respiración mientras sus fuerzas se agotaban cada vez más y sentía que jamás iba a poder competir contra la velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana de Wesker.

Jake sentía que sus fuerzas ya no le alcanzarían para seguir la carrera con Wesker y entonces como un instinto de supervivencia, utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para tomar más velocidad y correr directamente hacia los acantilados.

En cuanto llegó a la orilla del acantilado, Jake miró hacia la marea alta que golpeaba las rocas con las olas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un salto hacia el mar, cayendo sobre las olas en un clavado perfecto.

Segundo después Wesker miró enfurecido como Jake lograba escapar de él quitándose con rabia las gafas de Sol buscando entre el agua oscura a su hijo sin lograr encontrar nada. Con los ojos rojos de furia, Wesker terminó rindiéndose al darse cuenta que no podría hallar a Jake entre el mar y la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces dijo en voz alta:

-Este no será nuestro último encuentro. Nos veremos pronto, Jake Muller.-

Y colocándose los lentes de Sol en su lugar, se dio media vuelta, y a una velocidad increíble, desapareció de entre las sombras.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Y Bien amigos, este fue el "agradable" encuentro entre Jake y su padre, como pueden ver, al parecer Wesker no siente nada por Jake, como era de esperarse, y por su parte Jake sólo quiere escapar de él y necesita la ayuda de Sheva para lograrlo... Obviamente detener al legendario villano no será nada fácil, ya que Wesker buscará a un aliado poderoso que le ayudará a conseguir sus metas. Chris y Jill no se quedarán de brazos cruzados después del accidente en la universidad, y realizaran investigaciones más a fondo. Estimados lectores es para mí un placer anunciarles que este fic estará lleno de sorpresas y cuenten con la aparición de personajes como Leon, Claire, Josh Stone, Helena Harper y muchos más que estoy segura les sacarán una sonrisa volver a saber de ellos.**

 **Como saben, su opinión es valiosa para mí y cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, ya saben, en el review y mensajes privados. Por favor, no olviden ayudarme con este problema que tengo de las visualizaciones de la actualización de este fic! :C**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. ¡Abrazos!**

 **Atentamente:**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12**


	6. Chapter 6: Comienza la huída

**ATENCIÓN LECTORES:**

 **Aún tengo el serio problema de la visualización de las actualizaciones de ésta historia en la página principal de los fics de Resident Evil, si con esta nueva actualización del capítulo 6 éste problema se arregla, podré continuar normalmente con la historia, si no es así, tendré que publicarla de nuevo para mi desgracia y eliminar esta.**

 **Por favor estén al pendiente, si esta historia continúa con el capítulo 7 quiere decir que el problema de visualización se arregló y todo continuará normalmente, y si encuentran una nueva historia con el mismo nombre del fic y con 8 capítulos (publicaré 2 capítulos simultáneos para poder distinguir una historia de otra), quiere decir que el problema de actualización no tuvo arreglo y la historia fue publicada nuevamente y esa será la que continúe con el fic.**

 **Espero y la explicación no haya sido muy complicada, pero es necesario todo este circo por el bien de la historia, si tienen alguna duda al respecto, por favor manden un mensaje privado para más información. xD**

 **PD: En este capítulo no responderé los reviews, por el problema técnico que ya explique, pero en cuanto use alguna de las dos soluciones anteriores, seguiré respondiendo sus críticas y opiniones como las veces anteriores.**

 **En fin, ¡disfruten el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 _"_ _Si te provocan, ignóralos. Si te persiguen, corre. Si te alcanzan, destrúyelos."_

 _-Regla de las artes marciales._

CAPÍTULO 6: COMIENZA LA HUIDA

Después de escuchar la historia del encuentro de Jake y su padre, Sheva no daba crédito a lo que oía. Imaginaba a Wesker peor a como lo había conocido hace unos años en África. Peligroso, imparable, letal. Sediento de venganza y enloquecido por verla consumada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después Jake?- Preguntó Sheva demasiado interesada en conocer el resto de la historia.

-Como ya te dije antes,- respondió Jake sin quitar la vista de la carretera.- participé por casualidad en una de esas misiones de la BSAA y conocí a una agente que me ayudó a salvar el pellejo durante ese tiempo, su nombre es Sherry Birkin.- Jake hizo un gesto extraño al mencionar el nombre de esa mujer, pero retomando rápidamente el hilo de la conversación continuó:- Después de que Wesker me atacara, logré contactarme con ella, y ambos decidimos investigar por nuestra cuenta que rayos estaba pasando. No quisimos alertar a nadie más de la BSAA o alguna otra organización para evitar causar revuelo que pudiera llamar más la atención de Wesker. Luego de meses de investigación encontramos algunas pistas aún muy difusas, pero que de algo nos servirán. Encontramos que Wesker apareció por primera vez después de ser eliminado en algún lugar de la India, y que no está actuando solo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está actuando sólo?- Interrumpió Sheva con la voz llena de incredulidad.

-Wesker tiene aliados, todo esto no pudo haberlo conseguido él solo. Creemos que son dos sus cómplices. Un hombre y una mujer. Es un hombre joven, muy ágil, de una destreza impresionante. Lo hemos visto merodear cerca de las instalaciones de la BSAA en varios lugares del mundo y haciendo el trabajo sucio de Wesker. Por su manera de actuar y habilidad creemos que es un militar aunque no tenemos idea de quién sea, ya que siempre lucha totalmente cubierto del rostro, sólo descubriendo sus ojos. Es su espía y mercenario personal.-

Sheva por un momento se imagino a un hombre letal entrenado especialmente para cubrirle las espaldas a Wesker, tal como lo había hecho con Jill Valentine en la misión de Kijuju en África.

-¿Y quién es la mujer?- Dijo Sheva intrigada.

-De eso no tenemos ninguna pista. Sólo sabemos que se trata de una chica.- Respondió Jake.

-¿Pero qué mujer estaría interesada en ayudar a un psicópata como Wesker? Sólo había esa posibilidad con Excella Gionne, pero ella ya está muerta.- Agregó Sheva haciendo un análisis.

-No lo sé.- Admitió Jake después de dudar un rato.- Pero es algo que averiguaremos pronto.-

Sheva se quedó sopesando en su mente de las nuevas revelaciones de Jake y pensando en la terrible venganza de Wesker por haberlo eliminado aquélla vez en África… _"La misión de Kijujú…"_

Entonces una chispa de intuición hizo que los ojos de Sheva brillaran. Algo en su corazón le estaba avisando que estaba dejando de lado algo importante, pero a causa del susto y la asimilación de los últimos acontecimientos, no podía saber qué era lo que la mantenía en ese estado de aflicción, hasta que finalmente dio en el blanco sobre la razón de su inquietud; Chris Redfield.

 _"_ _Si Wesker quiere vengarse de mí por haberlo aniquilado en África… ¡Dios mío! ¡También está buscando a Chris!"_ Razonó Sheva para sí misma atacada por el pánico.

-¡Jake debemos ir a Los Ángeles ahora!-

-¿Pero qué dices Sheva? ¿Acaso haz enloquecido?- Habló Jake con cierta exasperación.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Wesker quiere matarme porque quiere vengarse de mí a causa de lo que pasó en África, Chris fue mi compañero en esa misión, por lo tanto Wesker también debe de estar buscando a Chris para hacerle lo mismo!- Explicó Sheva subiendo la voz una octava.

-¿Porqué a todas les preocupa tanto lo que pueda pasarle al tal Redfield? ¿De verdad es tan bueno en la cama?- Contestó Jake en tono bromista.

Entonces utilizando su fuerza de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Sheva le soltó un puñetazo a Jake en el hombro, que le hizo perder por un momento el control del auto y soltar un aullido de dolor.

-¡Oye! Yo sólo estaba tratando de bajar un poco la tensión.- Reclamó Jake con una mueca de dolor.

-Escucha Jake, no te ayudaré en nada y no me importa si Wesker nos encuentra y nos usa a ambos como ratas de laboratorio si no ayudamos también a Chris.- Amenazó Sheva.

-Escucha enamorada de Chris Redfield.- Habló Jake para tranquilizarla.

Sheva se sonrojó cuando Jake la llamó "enamorada de Chris" y enseguida lo interrumpió:

-No soy su enamorada, fui su socia.- Replicó Sheva.

-Está bien socia, compañera, amante, lo que sea. Sherry y yo ya nos ocupamos de eso. En cuanto todos se den cuenta que nuestra muerte fue un truco, que por cierto lo notarán rápido cuando no encuentren nuestros restos calcinados y comiencen a rastrear tus movimientos bancarios, sobre todo esos fuertes retiros de tu tarjeta oro.-

-¿Retiros de mi tarjeta de crédito?-

-Mientras estabas inconsciente me encargué de sacar lo suficiente del cajero como para sobrevivir en los próximos días. No te preocupes, si esto sale bien, estoy seguro que la BSAA o el gobierno te lo devolverá con muchos intereses.- Dijo Jake intentando disculparse por haber vaciado las tarjetas de Sheva.- En fin, mientras dura la farsa de nuestra muerte, podremos huir hasta la ciudad de México donde nos esconderemos por unos días.-

Sheva se quedó mirando a Jake sorprendida a causa de que no entendía porque tenían que huir hasta la capital de México y Jake entendiendo la duda de sus ojos le aclaró:

-Ten por seguro que no tardarán mucho tiempo en comenzar a rastrearnos por cielo, mar y tierra. La ciudad de México es uno de los lugares más poblados del mundo y ahí nos esconderemos mientras Sherry se reúne con Chris para contarle nuestro plan y cómo intervendrá en esta misión, pero para eso, necesitamos tiempo y que las cosas se calmen respecto a lo de la explosión. La policía e incluso Wesker tratarán de encontrarnos, pero en una ciudad tan poblada será como buscar una aguja en un pajar, así que ahí estaremos a salvo. Después de que recibamos instrucciones de Sherry podremos viajar hasta Brasil, y ahí nos reuniremos con unos viejos amigos mercenarios que también nos ayudarán a acabar con este caos. Estando todos reunidos y si las cosas salen como lo planeamos, iremos a Kijujú en África, para acabar ponerle fin a todo esto de una vez por todas. Es aquí donde tú intervendrás, Sheva. Dentro de los resultados de las investigaciones descubrimos que ha habido actividad reciente en las instalaciones de Tricell ubicadas en Kijuju, así que es muy probable que Wesker quiera terminar sus planes justo donde empezaron. Es por eso que te necesitamos Sheva, es necesario que le arruinemos la fiesta a Wesker antes de que nos atrape y acabe contigo y conmigo. Nadie conoce Kijuju mejor que tú, además que tienes los suficientes conocimientos y nos podrías ayudar a crear un antídoto en caso de que una nueva plaga o algún apocalipsis suceda. Como dije, no tienes otra opción más que ayudarme a salir de esto. Fingir tu muerte sólo sirve para ganar tiempo y que Wesker deje de perseguirte al menos por unos meses, sólo de esa manera podemos estar un paso adelante a sus planes. Si sigues inquieta por Chris, te sugiero que te tranquilices, Wesker no es un imbécil y no lo atacará con la BSAA tan cerca y alerta a cualquier movimiento gracias a tu muerte simulada.-

Sheva sabía que Jake tenía razón en esto y que efectivamente ya no tenía otra opción excepto la de ayudarle con sus planes. El razonamiento de Jake era correcto y fingir su muerte era lo mejor como para protegerla a ella de las garras de Wesker y también para proteger a Chris. La suerte ya estaba echada y todo lo que estaba en juego era demasiado.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Sheva finalmente aceptando el plan de Jake.

-Entonces abróchate el cinturón Sheva, nos vamos a México.- Y pisando el acelerador, Jake manejó velozmente por la carretera, sin intenciones de bajar ni un momento la velocidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una oficina fría y oscura, un hombre y una mujer se encontraban analizando y rastreando datos con la vista fija en el enorme monitor de un ordenador gigante.

-Parece que esta vez la suerte no te ha sonreído.- Dijo burlona la mujer al hombre que se encontraba ocupado tecleando sílabas y palabras clave en el ordenador.

El hombre dio un suspiro hondo y respondió:

-Nunca he creído en la suerte, cada quién es dueño de sus actos.- Respondió en voz baja Albert Wesker y prosiguió.-Es una lástima que Sheva Alomar haya muerto… Tan rápido. Le tenía preparado un final lento y doloroso. Su inesperada muerte modifica un poco mis planes, más no cambia mi objetivo final.- Terminó Wesker con tono sombrío.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Te dedicarás exclusivamente en capturar a Chris?- Preguntó la mujer con ansiedad en la voz.

-Querida,- dijo Wesker con diplomacia,- una de las razones por las que tus planes nunca triunfan es porque no piensas con cuidado tus acciones. Me resultaría bastante sencillo darle una visita sorpresa a Chris Redfield y dispararle una bala entre las sienes. Pero así sólo pondría fin a su vida, con la muerte acaba todo, el dolor, el sufrimiento… En cambio yo quiero destruir a Chris, destruir no es sinónimo de matar, destruir es dañar, lastimar, herir… Haré que Chris deseé estar muerto y no tenga las agallas para acabar él mismo con su vida. Pero todo a su tiempo querida... Todo a su tiempo…-

* * *

 **Amigos lectores, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, y por favor, les pido nuevamente estar al pendiente con el futuro de este fic, ya sea que lo publique nuevamente, o el fic siga su curso normalmente. Gracias por leer y por su comprensión con estos problemas técnicos! xD**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12**


	7. Chapter 7: Amargura

**¡HEY! Soy yo de nuevo con la actualización de esta historia. Lamentablemente no pude resolver el problema de la visualización del fic en la página de inicio de fanfiction de Resident Evil, así que me veré en la necesidad de borrarlo y publicarlo de nuevo (Otra vez D:) Una sincera disculpa por hacerlo, pero este tipo de errores no se pueden dejar por alto en un fic, ya que considero que es una falta de respeto hacia los lectores el no informarles cuando se actualiza una historia, ya que antes que escritora soy lectora fiel y es bastante molesto esperar por una actualización y más aún si no te enteras por la página principal. Gracias por su comprensión. En fin the next. Subiré todos los capítulos EXACTAMENTE igual a como estaban en el fic anterior, incluso con las contestaciones de los reviews y los avisos y notas en negritas que siempre hago en cada capítulo.**

 **Y como lo prometí publicaré dos capítulos seguidos como compensación a este error técnico. Espero y lo disfruten.**

 **PD: Seguiré contestando sus reviews en el inicio de cada capítulo, por cierto, gracias por hacerlo.**

* * *

 _"frozenheart7 chapter 6 . Sep 6_

 _¡Bien he estado esperando la actualización!_

 _Me encantaría saber quiénes son los complices de Wesker. Creo que la mujer es Jessica Sherawat. El hombre no estoy segura... Aunque sospecho de algunos chicos... anteriormente caídos._

 _Por cierto, no sé si te lo pregunté anteriormente, pero ¿Esta historia tiene algún pairing? (No digo que se trate la historia de romance, me refiero, a que por ejemplo, Jill se ve atraído por Chris o viceversa.) Sheva tiene mucho "Afecto" a Chris, ¿Los sentimientos son correspondidos? Creo que no, pero lo necesitaba preguntar. También me refería a que algún personaje este envuelto romanticamente con otro. Tengo claro que esta historia esta centrada en acción y aventura, pero esto es solo una pregunta. No quiero que te lo tomes como si ahora yo fuera a la oficina de Capcom y les obligara a que *se levanta de la silla gritando* ¡Chris se declarara a Jill de una p*** vez! Lo siento, me he exaltado.*se sienta e la silla de nuevo*_

 _Hablando de tu problema con Fanfiction: Es agradable ver que te preocupas por tu historia, espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto. Esperaré tu respuesta."_

R=Frozenheart, como ya viste, no pude resolver ese problema de las actualizaciones, así que publicaré la historia de nuevo y respecto a la cuestión de que si en el fic hay pairing, te diré que como bien dijiste, la historia es de acción y aventura, así que, POR SUPUESTO QUE HABRÁ PAIRING! Si hay algo que disfruto de escribir son las intrigas y triángulos amorosos, son lo que le dan ese toque trágico y de drama a los fics, y en este caso, tendrán un papel importante. Respecto a las parejas que me propones, te diré que habrá muchos puntos interesantes en cuanto a los sentimientos de los personajes en la historia, pero si quieres más detalles sólo te puedo adelantar que la pareja de Jill no será Chris, tendrá otro compañero que va a jugar un rol trascendente en la escena junto a Jake y Sheva. Pero como bien lo dijo Wesker en algún capítulo: "Todo a su tiempo..." Saludos!

* * *

 _" chapter 6 . Sep 6_

 _Olá Ana! Apesar de não estar comentando suas atualizações eu estou acompanhando a história e digo que está envolvente, misteriosa e repleta de ação. Gosto de imaginar que será uma longa história! Eu estou ansiosa em pensar sua aventura aqui no Brasil. Estou com saudades de Chris. Como ele está levando a morte de sheva? Ótima história! Mais uma coisa, de fato sua atualização desta história nunca aparece eu pensei que fosse algo apenas com a minha pagina. ;*"_

R= Olá Kari! Um prazer para voltar a ter notícias de você e seus reviews, sabe que sua opinião é importante para mim e agradeço sua crítica. Eu já tinha pensado para desenvolver a história em vários lugares do mundo, incluindo Estados Unidos, México, Brasil, África e provavelmente Grécia ou algum país europeu, por isso vai ser uma longa história. Quanto a Chris, que em breve terá notícias, neste capítulo e no próximo. Espero que gostem. A propósito, obrigado por me informa do problema da atualização não consertar, se não iria continuar a publicação sem sentido haha. Em resposta a sua ajuda para minhas fics, vou tentar responder em Português, sua crítica, embora eu sou um pedido de desculpas antecipadamente, se você não conseguir entender muito bem o que quero dizer, eu sou um ignorante no idioma, mas vou tentar. :D

* * *

 _"_ _El gesto de amargura del hombre es, con frecuencia, sólo el petrificado azoramiento de un niño."_

 _-Franz Kafka._

CAPÍTULO 7: AMARGURA

Con el corazón en un puño, un hombre caminó a grandes zancadas a través de las instalaciones de la BSAA, dirigiéndose directamente a una de las oficinas del segundo piso. Sin tocar la puerta, el hombre abrió de un golpe la portezuela de la oficina de Chris Redfield, encontrándolo sentado en su escritorio con rostro imperturbable.

-Chris… Dime que no es cierto. Dime que mi hermana está viva.- Suplicó angustiado el capitán Josh Stone.

Chris bajó la mirada sin atreverse a responder nada, y el capitán Stone colocó el puño en su frente y trató de ahogar los sollozos que estaban brotando de su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho Josh, fue un accidente.- Se lamentó Chris ante la escena de Josh Stone destrozado por la pérdida de Sheva.

-Sheva era mi hermanita, Chris. ¿Cómo pudo sucederle esto a ella?- Hablaba Josh con dolor y amargura en la voz.

Chris trataba de mantenerse lo más tranquilo que podía para apoyar al capitán de la BSAA en África durante esta pérdida. Se imaginaba cómo debía de sentirse Josh en este momento, ya que para él Sheva era su adorada hermana pequeña, tal como él y Claire. Chris se estremeció al imaginarse en una situación parecida a la de Josh y tratando de calmarse le ofreció un asiento al capitán Stone, que se dejó caer abatido en la silla frente al escritorio sin poder creer aún en lo que había pasado.

Josh se tomó unos momentos para recuperarse tratando de mantenerse fuerte para no derrumbarse frente a Chris, y finalmente después de serenarse un poco habló con voz firme:

-Quiero…-Se interrumpió Josh un momento para aclararse la garganta para evitar romper en llanto.- Quiero llevarme a África los restos de Sheva, para que descansen junto a la tumba de sus padres. Creo que ella lo hubiese querido así…-

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, Chris sabía que había llegado el momento difícil de explicarle a Josh:

-Verás Josh, la explosión en la biblioteca destruyó todo a su paso, y hasta ahora siguen las labores de remover los escombros a cargo de los bomberos… Todo quedó calcinado y en ruinas, y va a ser difícil que se encuentren los restos de Sheva entre las cenizas.- Chris sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al tener que darle esta noticia a Josh.

Entonces el capitán Stone sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua helada en la espalda. Imaginó por un momento la terrible muerte de su pequeña hermanita, ardiendo entre las llamas lentamente, sufriendo en cada segundo los últimos instantes de su vida. Josh no pudo más ante la tortura de su mente y se desplomó frente a Chris, sollozando con amargura escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Chris se quedó en silencio contemplando el sufrimiento de Josh sin siquiera atreverse a darle algunas palabras de aliento, ya que ni siquiera él sabía cómo consolarse a sí mismo por la pérdida de Sheva que también le había herido en lo más profundo. Odiaba ser el portavoz de las malas noticias, pero no podía darse el lujo de flaquear en este momento.

Después de haber sollozado por un rato, Josh sintió un ligero alivio al haber vertido unas cuantas lágrimas en honor a su hermana adoptiva, y tomando la firmeza de capitán de la BSAA se reincorporó lentamente y habló con voz ahogada:

-Quiero quedarme en Nueva York hasta que terminen las labores de búsqueda en las ruinas de la explosión. Volveré a África cuando me entreguen en mis manos las cenizas de mi hermana Sheva para llevarlas a descansar junto a sus padres.-

-Esto puede tardar algunos meses Josh, será difícil identificar los restos.- Comentó Chris bastante pesimista.

-No importa. Llamaré a mi familia, estoy seguro que mi esposa lo entenderá. Ella estimaba mucho a Sheva.- Repuso Josh sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Copiado.- Respondió Chris respetando la decisión del capitán Stone que permanecería en Estados Unidos hasta que no se encontraran los restos de Sheva.

* * *

Después de más de dos días de viaje por carretera, comiendo alimentos instantáneos y durmiendo en moteles baratos, Sheva y Jake se acercaron a lo que parecía ser los límites de Estados Unidos con México, para finalmente llegar a su próximo destino, que sería la ciudad de Tijuana en Baja California.

Durante el transcurso del viaje Jake le contó a detalle acerca de lo que había sucedido en el último ataque bioterrorista a escala mundial sucedido en China y en Europa, le habló de sus hallazgos respecto al caso de Wesker y sobre los pormenores del plan para que ambos salieran con vida. Aunque al principio la convivencia entre Sheva y Jake parecía ser dura y difícil, ambos tuvieron que moderar su carácter y cooperar entre sí para que sus objetivos salieran como lo previsto, manteniendo por lo menos hasta ahora, una relación de cordialidad un poco superficial.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la zona fronteriza Jake sacó de su chaqueta un folder tipo manila de color amarillo pálido, bastante maltratado por el tacto, y se lo entregó a Sheva en sus manos para que revisara el contenido.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Sheva examinando la carpeta.

-Ábrelo.- Pidió Jake sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.- Son los documentos que avalan nuestra nueva identidad.-

Sheva los abrió con cuidado y efectivamente, dentro de la carpeta había ahí un par de pasaportes, identificaciones, actas y demás archivos que constataban su nueva identidad y la de Jake Muller.

-Ahora eres Sarah Anniston de Nueva Jersey y yo Patrick James de Boston.- Dijo Jake mencionando sus nuevos nombres.

Sheva siguió revisando los documentos y efectivamente esos eran sus nuevos nombres en sus identificaciones. También se percató de que ella estaba registrada con una edad de 24 años y Jake aparecía con una edad de 28 años. Por un momento iba a preguntar el porqué se habían alterado de tal forma la edad de ambos, pero viendo el aspecto rudo de Jake comparado con la anatomía delicada de la que ella era poseedora, notó que Jake aparentaba ser un hombre de más edad de la que en realidad tenía y ella al contrario de su compañero, reflejaba menos edad.

Dentro de los documentos de identidad, Sheva encontró uno más, que se trataba de un acta que leyó detenidamente y captó su atención.

-¡¿Un acta de matrimonio de Las Vegas?!- Dijo Sheva sorprendida.

-Nadie nos iba a creer si nos hacíamos pasar por hermanos, Sheva.- Contestó Jake a la pregunta.- Entre más cotidiana sea nuestra estancia en México, mejor para nosotros, no nos conviene levantar sospechas. Además, no todo el mundo tiene la fortuna de decir que Elvis Presley fue quién realizó nuestro "enlace matrimonial".- Dijo Jake con sentido del humor.

-Seguro que no.- Respondió Sheva guardando los documentos en su lugar otra vez.

Jake continuó conduciendo por la carretera y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar hacia la ciudad de Tijuana y a adentrarse por las calles.

Sheva abrió mucho los ojos al ver el enorme contraste que le reflejaba ese panorama. Por un lado veía edificios enormes y modernos que probablemente pertenecían a algún corporativo, pero por otro lado, veía calles más sencillas, con casas pequeñas y coloridas, con muchos vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo extraños comestibles que ella jamás había visto en su vida. Era como estar en dos lugares distintos a la vez pero sin necesidad de viajar mucho.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar como este.- Murmuró Sheva en voz baja.

-Y aún no has visto la mejor parte.- Mencionó Jake bajando la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en una calle concurrida, estacionando el auto junto a la acera.-Sheva es el momento de mezclarnos entre la gente hasta que tomemos un taxi que nos lleve al aeropuerto.- Informó Jake bajándose del auto e invitando a Sheva a hacer lo mismo.

Sheva se bajó del auto y siguió a Jake que caminaba de entre las calles de la ciudad sin ninguna dirección fija, con la única intención de perderse entre la gente para no ser detectados. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar donde abandonaron el auto de Sheva, Jake detuvo un taxi y ambos subieron saludando amablemente al chofer pidiéndole que los llevara al aeropuerto.

-Al aeropuerto General Abelardo L. Rodríguez, por favor.- Pidió Jake a la vez que cerraba la puerta del coche.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio excepto por algunas palabras que de vez en cuando intercambiaba el chofer del taxi con Jake, mientras Sheva seguía contemplando el panorama mirando a través de la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jake pagó al taxista y enseguida caminó directamente hacia la entrada del aeropuerto cuando Sheva lo detuvo:

-Jake, espera. Necesitamos comprar al menos un cambio de ropa.-

Por un momento Jake pensó que lo de la ropa era una tontería de mujeres, pero al mirar su camisa maltratada y arrugada, a simple vista era obvio que llevaban más de dos días usando el mismo vestuario y comprendió que era mejor un cambio de ropa decente para disimular aún mejor su huída.

Jake y Sheva entraron a una tienda de ropa contigua al aeropuerto para escoger unos cuantos atuendos para el viaje.

Sheva escogió para ella un par de jeans de mezclilla entubados y blusas sin manga de colores suaves, llevándose puesto uno de los jeans, una blusa de color lavanda, y botas color café con tacones alto. Su atuendo era bastante parecido al que llevaba en su misión de Kijujú. Sheva se sintió bastante aliviada de al fin poder cambiarse la ropa de oficina que ya estaba bastante arrugada y un poco sucia a causa de llevarla puesta dos días continuos, ya que a pesar de que en los moteles en los que dormían tomaba una ducha, no era agradable usar de nuevo el mismo traje de negocios.

Mientras pagaba a la empleada sus prendas de vestir, Sheva notó que Jake escogía exactamente el mismo tipo de ropa que llevaba puesto, es decir, jeans tipo militar oscuros, y camisas negras, mismo que le daban ese aspecto poco confiable.

-Jake, nuestro propósito es no llamar la atención y tú con esa ropa estás haciendo totalmente lo contrario.- Murmuró Sheva que se acercaba lentamente a Jake.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- Preguntó Jake haciendo una mueca.

-Jake, tu expresión facial no es precisamente amigable y con ese estilo militarizado con el que vistes, atraes las miradas de los demás. Das miedo. Elige ropa más común.-

Y quitándole la ropa que Jake llevaba en las manos, Sheva tomó un par de pantalones de mezclilla, tenis deportivos y camisas de colores oscuros, dándole un cambio de ropa a Jake para que lo llevara puesto en el aeropuerto.

Jake tomó la ropa de mala gana, y fue a los vestidores a cambiarse. Cuando se vistió con su nuevo atuendo, Sheva se sorprendió de lo bastante bien que se veía Jake. Sin esa ropa oscura se veía bastante guapo e incluso lucía un poco más joven y con la camisa azul celeste que llevaba puesta resaltaba aún más el color gris de sus ojos. Sin duda Jake seguiría atrayendo las miradas de los demás, pero esta vez sería porque era un joven bastante agraciado.

 _"_ _Al menos con esa ropa juvenil, ya no se parece tanto a Wesker…"_ Pensó Sheva para sí misma a la vez que pagaba la ropa que habían comprado y la acomodaba en una pequeña maleta que habían adquirido para guardar sus pertenencias.

Sheva y Jake se dirigieron al aeropuerto y esperaban en los andenes mientras compraban un par de boletos de avión para dirigirse a la Ciudad de México.

Jake compró los boletos de avión para un viaje sin escalas y llegar cuanto antes a su destino, teniendo que esperar media hora para que saliera su vuelo, ya que habían tenido la suerte que dos pasajeros cancelaran de última hora su viaje y esos asientos habían sido aprovechados para él y Sheva.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos en la Ciudad de México? – Preguntó Sheva distraída.

-Nuestro viaje es directo, así que calculo que serán más o menos dos horas y fracción de vuelo.- Respondió Jake haciendo un cálculo.- En cuanto lleguemos nos comunicaremos con Sherry que nos informará donde vamos a vivir durante todo este tiempo, y cómo están las cosas allá.-

El tiempo de espera para subir al avión pasó bastante rápido y Sheva y Jake pudieron abordar su vuelo de manera cotidiana. Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos durante el camino, en especial Jake, que había manejado por carretera durante dos días y estaba bastante fatigado, despertando únicamente cuando por los altavoces escucharon el sonido del piloto que avisaba a los pasajeros que era el momento de abrocharse los cinturones para el aterrizaje.

El aterrizaje se concretó sin complicaciones y tanto Sheva como el joven Muller pudieron recoger sus pertenencias en el aeropuerto para continuar su viaje por la ciudad.

-Hemos llegado.- Declaró Jake cuando salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigían a las calles de la ciudad de México.

-¿Y hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó Sheva con curiosidad.

-A cenar algo, después nos comunicaremos con Sherry que nos indicará dónde nos esconderemos.- Respondió Jake mirando hacia las transitadas calles para detener a algún taxista que les indicara algún lugar donde cenar.

Cuando salieron de la calidez del aeropuerto Sheva pudo sentir la baja temperatura de la ciudad que ofrecía un clima nublado con una pequeña brisa empujada por el viento. Enseguida Jake detuvo un taxi y ambos subieron para acomodarse en el asiento trasero y entonces el chofer pregunto a qué sitio de la ciudad los llevaría.

-Buenas noches ¿Hacía dónde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó amablemente el chofer dirigiéndose hacia Sheva.

Sheva miró a Jake sin saber qué contestar ya que jamás había estado antes en México y por tanto no conocía ningún lugar o dirección para indicarle al taxista.

-¿Sabe de algún lugar agradable donde podamos cenar? Somos extranjeros y no conocemos la ciudad.- Habló Jake con honestidad.

-Mmmm.- Musitó el taxista en voz baja.- El centro de la ciudad tiene lugares muy agradables para los extranjeros, apuesto a que les gustará.- Terminó el hombre sugiriendo llevar a sus pasajeros al corazón de la ciudad.

-Claro, es perfecto.- Respondió Jake a la vez que el auto iba avanzando entre las calles transitadas y aglomeradas de gente.

Durante el camino el chofer conversaba amablemente con Jake, informándole sobre los mejores sitios turísticos de la Ciudad de México, desde los enormes museos hasta el Castillo y Bosque de Chapultepec. Sheva miraba por la ventanilla como iba cambiando el panorama de la ciudad conforme iban acercándose hacia su centro, poco a poco las calles se tornaban más elegantes, los edificios eran un bello trabajo arquitectónico y todo estaba muy bien iluminado. La ciudad le recordaba en cierta forma a Nueva York por la agitación de la gente y el tráfico además de la gran cantidad de luces que brillaban por las noches, pero también parecía una ciudad antigua con una arquitectura bastante elegante que le daba cierto toque colonial.

El chofer comenzó a bajar la velocidad y se detuvo justo enfrente de un rascacielos que probablemente era uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad.

-Estamos en la Torre Latinoamericana. El restaurante que les comenté se llama "Miralto" ubicado en el piso 41. Es un lugar agradable y panorámico donde puede apreciarse toda la ciudad. Espero y sea de su agrado.-

-Por supuesto.- Contestó Sheva a la vez que agradecía el viaje al taxista.

Ambos viajeros pagaron el traslado del aeropuerto al centro de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia la torre, caminando directamente hacia el ascensor para llegar hasta el piso 41.

Efectivamente como el chofer lo había anunciado, el restaurante "Miralto" era un sitio acogedor y panorámico, lleno de amplios ventanales donde se podían apreciar los cuatro puntos cardinales de la ciudad. Enseguida pidieron una mesa y los condujeron hacia unos lugares desocupados al lado de una ventana.

Sheva se quedó mirando hacia la ventada y pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor la gran cantidad de luces que iluminaban la ciudad, pudo ver un edificio que parecía estar hecho en brillante mármol que identificó como el "Palacio de Bellas Artes" ya que anteriormente lo había visto en fotos por internet, pudo apreciar la Alameda central, una antigua oficina de correos, e incluso notó que había dos enormes volcanes en las afueras de la metrópolis, como si fueran un par de guardianes que se encargaban personalmente de proteger la ciudad.

-Si esto fuera un viaje de placer, estaría encantada de visitar varios sitios de ésta ciudad.- Exclamó Sheva sin dejar de mirar el paisaje nocturno.

-La ciudad es bastante atractiva pero no podemos darnos el lujo de ir a pasear como simples turistas.- Completó Jake recordando las circunstancias por la cual se encontraban en México.

En ese momento llegó uno de los meseros preguntando que deseaban ordenar y al mirar el menú, ambos se dieron cuenta que no conocían mucho o nada de la gastronomía de ese país, por lo que pidieron al mesero que les sugiriera algo para cenar, para lo que éste les trajo un enorme plato clásico de arrachera con verduras, queso de cabra y salsa picante.

Aunque ellos jamás habían probado la comida mexicana, fue un verdadero deleite su sabor, a pesar de estar muy condimentada y tener mucho picante. Mientras cenaban el teléfono celular de Jake que era un dispositivo bastante moderno, comenzó a sonar y mirando el remitente, Jake contestó sin pensarlo dos veces a la vez que Sheva le clavaba una mirada intrigada.

-¿Sherry?- Habló Jake a través de la bocina del teléfono.

-Jake, ¿Sheva y tú ya están en México?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

-Así es. De hecho estamos cenando en una torre del centro de la ciudad.- Informó Jake a la agente Birkin.

-Perfecto. Escucha Jake, el lugar donde vivirán se encuentra en un sitio llamado Cuauhtémoc cerca del centro, en un condominio de nombre "Londres", departamento 56 del piso cuatro. Su departamento ya está pagado y con todos los servicios, me mantendré en contacto constante con ustedes, para enviarles información sobre los pasos de Wesker y cómo actuaremos al respecto.-

-Bien. ¿Cómo han tomado el asunto de la muerte de Sheva y Ryan Downey?- Preguntó Jake mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Hasta ahora todo va bien. Todo el mundo los cree muertos siguen en pie las investigaciones, lo cual nos da un buen tiempo para nuestros planes.- Contestó Sherry enseguida.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Wesker y su sicario?-

-Muy poco en realidad. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, Wesker no se ha movido de su sitio, así que probablemente todavía se encuentre en Indonesia, así que por lo pronto, quiero suponer que no tiene intensiones de moverse hacia África. Pero respecto a su espía no tengo ninguna pista, es como si se hubiera esfumado de la tierra… Mientras no tenga noticias de él, anden con mucho cuidado Jake.- Advirtió Sherry al darle esta última información a Jake.

-Genial…- Murmuró Jake con sarcasmo.- Andaremos entonces con mucho cuidado, nos comunicamos más tarde Sherry, buena noche.- Y colgando el teléfono Jake se dispuso a hablar con Sheva que no dejaba de mirarlo inquisitivamente.

-¿Y?- Musitó Sheva pidiendo información.

-Viviremos en un departamento cerca de aquí, Wesker no se ha movido de Indonesia pero su "hombre de confianza" no aparece por ningún lado, por lo cual debemos ser cautelosos. En cuanto a la noticia de nuestra muerte, todo va bien, todo el mundo cree que estamos muertos.-

Sheva puso mala cara al recordar que había fingido su propia muerte irónicamente para salvarse y salvar a Jake junto con varias personas a las que estimaba, y a pesar de que esta medida extrema tenía de fondo una buena causa no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el sufrimiento temporal que le causaría a la gente que sentía afecto por ella, entre ellas, el sufrimiento de su hermano adoptivo Josh Stone.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Jake notando la preocupación en los ojos de Sheva.

-Me preocupa el daño que pueda causarle mi mente fingida a otras personas. En especial a Josh Stone.- Contestó Sheva sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Es tu novio?- Volvió a preguntar Jake con curiosidad.

-No. Es mi hermano mayor. Quiero decir, no somos hermanos biológicos pero nos tenemos ese cariño fraternal.-

-Ya entiendo.- Murmuró Jake en voz baja.- Pero vamos, esto será temporal además de que todo esto es para preservar un bien aún mayor… Sabes lo mejor de alguien como yo es que desde hace mucho tiempo a nadie le importa lo que me pase, así que no tengo que preocuparme de dañar a alguien si algo me sucede…- Terminó Jake con sarcasmo y cierta amargura en la voz.

Sheva sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al escuchar el pesimismo en las palabras de Jake y dijo:

-No hables así, claro que tu vida es importante.-

-Para mí, nada más…- Terminó Jake llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Supongo que sabiéndote hijo de Wesker no has tenido una vida sencilla...- Comentó Sheva notando la amargura en los ojos de Jake,- ¿Me lo contarás algún día?-

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar Sheva, pero esta noche no tengo ganas de hablar sobre ello… Algún día te contaré todo sobre mí…-

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Bien chicos, este fue el capítulo 7, espero y les haya gustado, aunque sé que es un capítulo algo soso comparado con algunos otros, pero comprendan, a veces es necesario subir este tipo de capítulos para que den entrada a los capítulos emocionantes :)**

 **Gracias por leer y agradecería aún más sus reviews para poder mejorar esta historia, igualmente si prefieren mensajes privados, los contestaré de igual forma.**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12.**


	8. Chapter 8: Resurgir de las cenizas

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo 8 de la historia, en afán de compensar todo el desastre que causó mi problema de visualización de fanfiction. No sé si ya se arregló pero lo cierto es que A LA MI**DA! jajaja! Publiqué la historia varias veces, cambiaba el título, nombre, imágen y yo seguía sin poder visualizarla así que si se arregló o no les pido una sincera disculpa, en verdad hice lo que pude y no logré hacer mucho. Así que por favor les pido estén al pendiente de la historia por si no llegan a detectarla en el inicio de fanfiction apartado Resident Evil. Gracias por la comprensión, por leer y por sus reviews! Espero y disfruten estos capítulos que prometo y serán cada vez más intensos. ¡Abrazos! :D**

* * *

 _"_ _Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe, cuando me siento triste, y te siento tan lejana…"_

 _-Pablo Neruda._

CAPÍTULO 8: RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS.

 _"_ _Sentí un duro golpe en la mandíbula que me derribo fuertemente contra el suelo. Me sentía débil, muy débil, pero este no era el momento para rendirme. El calor infernal del volcán me estaba deshidratando además de los múltiples golpes que tenía en todo mi cuerpo a causa de la estrepitosa caída en el jet. Como pude, logré ponerme de pie mientras oía los disparates de Wesker y sus planes de infectar el mundo para crear un nuevo génesis donde él sería el creador. Incluso en estos momentos de peligro inminente se me hacían una tontería infantil los desvaríos de Wesker, pero al parecer él no se daría por vencido hasta ver sus propósitos realizados._

 _Tomo mi arma la cuál cargo rápidamente y comienzo a disparar contra la mutación de su brazo, pero para mi desgracia las balas no le causan daño alguno, por lo que tengo que improvisar una nueva manera de atacarlo. -Maldita sea,- pienso para mí mismo al no encontrar una forma de debilitar a mi ex capitán en S.T.A.R.S., pero de repente, se me ocurre una idea._

 _En el pecho de Wesker, hay una especie de fuente de energía que parece ser su punto débil, me percaté de ello cuando mi compañera disparó un tiro certero en esa esfera naranja que se ubica en su tórax y Wesker retrocedió levemente._

 _Y en un impulso, salté sobre la espalda de Wesker golpeándolo y jalando los tentáculos negros que salían de su pecho para dejar al descubierto esa esfera del pecho y Sheva pudiera dispararle._

 _-¡Sheva dispárale!- Le ordeno a mi compañera mientras trato de inmovilizar con mis últimas fuerzas a Wesker._

 _-¡No puedo hacerlo sin dañarte!- Me responde mi compañera con nerviosismo en la voz._

 _Desde que inició nuestra misión, notaba la evidente preocupación de mi socia por mi bienestar. Siempre estaba a mi lado para auxiliarme y cubrirme las espaldas, cuidando de ella y de mí con suma dedicación y podría decir, hasta con cierto cariño maternal, similar al de una madre cuando su hijo sufre algún rasguño. Así era la actitud de Sheva para conmigo, una socia protectora que estaba al pendiente de que yo no sufriera el más mínimo raspón, cosa que no me había sucedido jamás con mis anteriores socias. Jill se preocupaba por mí pero jamás me subestimaba, sabía que era capaz de cuidarme sólo, pero también era consciente que más de una vez yo necesitaría una mano, y Jessica Sherawat al parecer sólo estaba interesada en llamar mi atención en todo momento, importándole bien poco la misión. En cambio, Sheva era diferente, dispuesta a jugar el papel de fiera guardaespaldas para protegerme contra las hordas de hostiles, hasta ser una atenta enfermera dispuesta a curar y atender mis heridas. No sé si era por ser una primeriza en la milicia, la valentía temeraria de la juventud o quizás era algo más lo que la impulsaba a actuar así, no lo sé, y nunca lo supe, pero en algún momento llegué a preocuparme por ella en el mismo grado del que ella se preocupaba por mí. Verla al borde de la muerte dos veces una a punto de caer al vacío y la otra a punto de caer hacia la lava, ambas por culpa de Wesker, me impulsaban a tomar nuevas fuerzas para acabar con ese sujeto de una vez por todas. Por alguna extraña razón no podía permitir que Sheva muriera, algo dentro de mí me gritaba que era mi deber mantenerla con vida, ella había arriesgado tanto por mí que jamás me perdonaría que ella muriera en esta misión. No mientras yo pudiera evitarlo._

 _-¡Dispara a través de mí!- Le indico a Sheva que insegura se acerca a Wesker para atacarlo._

 _Sin atreverse a apuntar con su arma, Sheva toma su cuchillo de combate y comienza a apuñalar repetidas veces a Wesker con cuidado de no lastimarme y con la precisión suficiente para dañar el pecho de nuestro enemigo._

 _Wesker retrocedió finalmente debilitado y yo, soltándolo por un momento saqué rápidamente mi cuchillo para darle la estocada final a Wesker. Pero algo salió mal._

 _Inesperadamente Wesker logró recuperarse y me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, lanzándome lejos varios metros, logrando estrellarme sobre una pared de roca. Sin aliento traté de incorporarme a la vez que una horrorosa escena se dibujaba ante mis ojos. Wesker tomó por el cuello a mi compañera, levantándola por los aires para asfixiarla._

 _-Ganaste esta vez Chris, lograste rescatar a Jill, pero tendré mi premio de consolación.- Rugía Wesker con voz demencial._

 _Y entonces apretando bruscamente el cuello de Sheva, la levantó aún más y la estrelló con violencia en el suelo, escuchando un último grito de dolor de mi socia antes de dar su último suspiro._

 _Vi ante mis ojos como la vida de Sheva se me escapaba de las manos. Aplastada bajo las garras de Wesker, vi su cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente en un charco de sangre, abatida por el enemigo. Me quedé helado con los ojos crispados de lágrimas, contemplando la muerte de Sheva, escuchando el sonido de la risa gutural de Wesker que se burlaba de mí una y otra vez._

 _-No puedes ser un héroe toda la vida Chris… Esto no ha terminado…-"_

* * *

Con la frente perlada en sudor, Chris despertó hiperventilando dándose cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla y se encontraba sólo en su cuarto, acostado sobre su cama. Se tranquilizó por un momento al ver que estaba de vuelta a la realidad pero que no cambiaba mucho la esencia de su sueño, Sheva había muerto en ambos casos.

Miró con desgane el reloj digital en su mesita de noche y vio que marcaban las 11:30 am, se estiró torpemente sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le martilleaba en un terrible dolor, probablemente comenzaba a deshidratarse a causa del excesivo consumo de alcohol en las últimas semanas. Estrujándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, Chris se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando el desastre de su habitación. Había botellas de ron esparcidas por el suelo, ropa sucia, cajetillas de cigarros y cajas de comida instantánea tapizaban el piso sucio.

Esquivando la basura del suelo, se fue despojando de su ropa para meterse en la ducha. El agua fría le permitió relajarse un poco y despejar su mente por un momento.

Saliendo de su ducha se miró fijamente el espejo del lavabo para contemplar su aspecto. Se veía fatal. Su rostro estaba cansado, su barba crecía desordenada en su cara a causa de varios días sin afeitar, bajo sus ojos se asomaban unas marcadas ojeras provocadas por las incontables noches sin dormir gracias a las pesadillas que lo atormentaban. La risa burlona de Wesker en su mente lo molestaba en demasía, pero la imagen de la muerte de Sheva era lo que más le perturbaba, ya que aunque sabía que todo era una pesadilla, estaba consciente que en la realidad Sheva tampoco existía más. Entonces el desánimo volvía a apoderarse de él.

Se vistió con la primeras prendas que encontró en al armario y se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de algo para desayunar, ya que pasaba del medio día y él seguía con el estómago vacío. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera a la cual le dio un gran trago a la vez que sacaba una rebanada de pizza fría que estaba en una caja abierta en la barra de la cocina.

Deambulando entre su casa se sentó en el sillón de la sala para continuar comiendo su improvisado desayuno, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ignoró la llamada de la entrada de su casa y continuó comiendo su pizza fría importándole poco quien llamaba en la portezuela.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe, quitando de tajo el seguro que Chris había puesto, abriéndole paso a una mujer que entraba a grandes zancadas al departamento.

Chris miró con poco interés hacia la persona que se acercaba a él y continuó desayunando imperturbable.

-Buenos días Jill.- Musitó Chris en voz baja.

-Suficiente Chris, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?- Preguntó Jill sin rodeos.

-Nada.- Respondió Chris en automático.

-¡Chris mírate! ¡Estás hecho una pena! Vives en una pocilga, faltas al trabajo, te la pasas bebiendo y has vuelto a fumar…- Reclamó Jill con indignación.

-¿A qué has venido Jill?- Preguntó Chris sin interés mientras se llevaba su cerveza a la boca.

-Vengo a impedir que sigas bebiendo.-

Y con decisión, Jill le arrebató la cerveza de la mano a Chris, haciendo que él se enfureciera.

-¡Devuélveme mi cerveza, Jill! ¡Si bebo o no bebo es mi problema!- Gritó Chris iracundo.

-¡Basta ya Chris! ¡Compórtate como un hombre! ¡Llevas más de dos meses comportándote de esta manera! ¿¡Por qué no aceptas de una vez que todo esto es por la muerte de Sheva?!-

Chris se quedó callado ante la observación de su compañera, y evitando su mirada acusadora se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

-¿Te es tan difícil aceptar que la muerte de Sheva te afecto más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir?-

-Déjame en paz Jill.- Pidió Chris en voz baja sin voltear a mirar a Jill.

-Acepta de una buena vez tu realidad Chris, acepta que Sheva te importaba más de lo que tú mismo puedes imaginar. No puedes vivir huyendo de ti mismo y de tus emociones.-

-¡Ya basta Jill!- Respondió Chris enfadado.- ¡Todo esto no es por Sheva! ¡Simplemente ya estoy harto de esta mierda! Sheva sólo fue el detonante de la bomba que iba a estallar en mi vida. Estoy cansado de ser el héroe que tiene que ver morir a sus amigos para salvar al mundo. Sheva, Finn, Piers, el equipo Alfa en China e incluso tú. ¿Crees que es gratificante ver morir a la gente que quiero?- Escupió Chris las palabras que lo estaban ahogando.

-Chris, lo que le paso a Sheva no es algo que pudieras evitar.- Dijo Jill tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien Jill. Lo de Sheva fue un accidente. ¿Pero qué hay de Piers, de Finn, el equipo Alfa y de ti cuando caíste al vacío en la Mansión Spencer?- Contraatacó Chris para cuestionar a Jill.

-Chris, esto es lo que somos. Todos corremos el mismo riesgo de morir a causa de lo que nos dedicamos. Es lo que hacemos, arriesgamos nuestra vida para salvar la de los demás.-

-Ya salvamos al mundo de Umbrella y de Wesker por hoy, ¿pero quién nos asegura que no aparecerá una nueva amenaza para el mundo? Que otro científico loco volverá a hacer de las suyas e intentar infectar a la población. No quiero vivir más de eso Jill, ya no. Estoy harto de esa mierda.- Terminó Chris bastante molesto para dejar en claro su postura ante Jill Valentine.

Jill se quedó en silencio por un momento esperando a que Chris se calmara para poder seguir hablando con él, ya que de lo contrario sabía que discutir con Chris era lo mismo que caminar en círculos sin poder llegar a ningún lado. Después de que el agente Redfiend se hubiese tranquilizado un poco, Jill se sentó en el sillón de la sala por un momento y con voz pausada hablo:

-Además de saber cómo te encontrabas, que evidentemente no es nada bien, venía a decirte noticias sobre el caso de la explosión en la biblioteca en la que presuntamente murió Sheva.-

Las palabras de Jill inmediatamente captaron la atención de Chris que se sentó a su lado en el sillón para preguntarle más detalles.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Chris repentinamente interesado.

-Ya fueron entregados a la BSAA los resultados de los peritajes hechos a las ruinas de la explosión. Los exámenes de laboratorio arrojaron que se trataba de restos de papel, material de construcción, y demás objetos materiales… No hubo hallazgos sobre restos humanos.- Informó Jill a su compañero.

Chris abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin entender nada de lo que Jill estaba diciendo:

-¿Estás diciendo que no hubo hallazgos sobre los restos de Sheva y su alumno fallecido?-

-No.- Confirmó Jill.- Y haciendo más investigaciones a fondo encontramos varias irregularidades respecto a Sheva. El día del accidente hubo un fuerte retiro de dinero de sus cuentas bancarias, además del robo de su auto.-

Chris no podía creer lo que oía y toda esta información lo tomó con la guardia baja. Entonces se sintió obligado a preguntar:

-Crees que…-

Y Jill que parecía tener habilidades telepáticas sobre su compañero completó su pregunta determinando anticipadamente su respuesta:

-Sí Chris, tenemos la sospecha de que Sheva sigue con vida.-

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.-

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Nuestro querido Chris ha retomado el vicio... Otra vez! Debe ser difícil estar en su lugar, pero no se preocupen, se le pasará pronto :)**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir los reviews, saben que para mí su opinión es importante y cualquier sugerencia o mejora sientanse libres de hacerla sin restrincciones, a partir del siguiente capítulo la dinámica de contestación de reviews y publicación de nuevos capítulos sigue su curso normal, independientemente si persisite o no el problema de la visualización. :)**

 **Atentamente:**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12.**

* * *

Y tomando las llaves de su auto, Chris se levantó del sillón ayudando a Jill a hacer lo mismo, saliendo con rapidez hacia la puerta, para dirigirse sin detenerse hacia las instalaciones de la BSAA y continuar investigando sobre la desaparición de Sheva.


	9. Chapter 9: Confidencias de amigos

**¡Hola a todos! Espero y hayan tenido una excelente semana y los que viven en México hayan pasado un divertido día feriado por las fiestas patrias! (Los días feriados son los que nos dan tiempo para escribir D:)**

 **En el capítulo de hoy, conocerán un poco más de Jake Muller, que serán puntos claves para el futuro de la historia. Espero y les guste! :D**

* * *

 _"frozenheart7 capítulo 8. 16 de septiembre_

 _Es triste ver así a Chris otra vez. EN muchas historias lo he visto así por el incidente de la mansión Spencer. No creía verle tan afectado por la muerte de Sheva. De verdad, eso no me lo esperaba y me ha sorprendido. Bueno, si se le pasa pronto me da igual._

 _Me sigue picando la curiosidad de que está haciendo Claire. Veo que has cambiado el Summary, ¿has cambiado de idea sobre lo que tenías planeado para ella? ¿Se unirá a una misión con Leon o será perseguida por Albert para tener la venganza sobre su hermano Chris?_

 _Gracias por actualizar tan seguido pese a las dificultades. Que sepas que yo cuando publicas algún capítulo me llega una notificación al móvil. Además, cada día entro en el fandom de RE porque no tengo ningún otro de momento."_

 _R=_ ¡Hola Frozen! Por lo que puedo ver reflejado en Chris en todos los videojuegos es una persona que se preocupa siempre por su equipo y siempre quiere lo mejor para sus compañeros, es un buen líder, pero también puedo mirar en él siempre algo más, desarrolla lazos muy fuertes con sus socios y eso es algo que me gusta mucho de su personalidad. El temperamento de Chris es fascinante, así que no dudes que a lo largo de este fic te seguirás llevando sorpresas por él. Pronto tendrás noticias de Claire, lo prometo, si eres su fan, te va a gustar mucho su participación en el fic, tengo algo grande para ella. La idea de la historia sigue siendo la misma, sólo modifiqué el sumario porque me pareció más interesante, además de que quise cambiar muchas cosas por completo del fic anterior con la ilusa creencia de arreglar algo del problema de visualización que tenía T-T

En cuanto a mi país, sí soy de México y es una ciudad muy bonita, que espero y algún día puedas visitar, te aseguro que te encantará! (Por cierto, a mí también me gustaría conocer España!) Espero y en el capítulo de hoy te guste igual como los anteriores! Gracias por tus reviews! :D

* * *

 _"Zhines capítulo 8. 16 de septiembre_

 _hola. Que bueno que pudiste publicar nuevamente la historia. Saludos."_

R= ¡Que tal Zhines! Tuve que hacerlo aunque no quería por el problema de actualización, pero espero y se haya resuelto y ya no vuelva a suceder. :D

* * *

 _"_ _La amistad no es necesaria, como la filosofía, como el arte…No tiene valor de supervivencia; más bien es una de esas cosas que dan valor a la supervivencia."_

 _-CS Lewis_

CAPÍTULO 9: CONFIDENCIAS DE AMIGOS

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde aquella noche en la que Jake Muller haciéndose pasar por un alumno de la universidad "Richard J. Roberts" bajo la identidad de Ryan Downey, había provocado una explosión en la biblioteca de dicha casa de estudios, para así fingir la muerte de la profesora Sheva Alomar con la finalidad de idear un plan para sobrevivir a la amenaza latente que era su padre Albert Wesker que tenía una enloquecida sed de venganza.

A pesar de tener temperamentos opuestos y maneras de pensar muy distintas, tanto Sheva como Jake, tuvieron que aprender a tolerarse, trabajar en equipo y ser pacientes el uno con el otro, con el fin de que en el tiempo que tuvieran que convivir no se convirtiera en una existencia molesta e insufrible. Con el pasar de los días, ambos se acostumbraron a vivir con la presencia del otro, hasta que cada día les fue más sencillo hacerse pasar por el joven matrimonio compuesto por Sarah Anniston y Patrick James, como tapadera de sus investigaciones de espionaje y seguimiento de Albert Wesker y sus posibles cómplices.

Jake y Sheva vivían en la misma casa, compartían la cocina, una sala, la computadora, un baño… Compartían casi todo, excepto que dormían en habitaciones separadas. Y aunque Jake tenía bastante mal genio y Sheva era algo mandona supieron arreglárselas para lograr cohabitar, Sheva cocinaba y Jake hacia la limpieza. Finalmente apareció el día en que Sheva llegó a sentir aprecio por Jake y él por Sheva, volviéndose buenos compañeros y quizás hasta ser un par de amigos muy cercanos.

Una tarde, mientras Jake investigaba una posible ubicación de Wesker en Indonesia, y Sheva averiguaba lo sucedido con la empresa farmacéutica Tricell después de la misión de África, ambos se quedaron en silencio al no obtener las respuestas que deseaban.

-Era más divertida mi vida como mercenario a estar aquí encerrado haciendo investigaciones frente a una computadora.- Comentó Jake estirando sus brazos.

-Al menos este trabajo es menos riesgoso, y estamos a salvo.- Respondió Sheva divertida.

-Por ahora…- Puntualizó Jake que caminaba en círculos a través de la habitación.

Sheva se quedó mirando fijamente a Jake por un momento sin lograr quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Jake dándose cuenta de la mirada de Sheva sobre él.

-Tu cabello ha crecido.- Dijo Sheva sin bajar la vista.

Jake se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se dio cuenta que efectivamente su cabello que en un inicio estaba casi rapado, ahora crecía en grandes mechones de color castaño rojizo.

-Mmmh…- Musitó Jake de mala gana.- Supongo que ahora estás pensando que me parezco más a mi padre.-

Sheva bajó la mirada sin atreverse a contestar nada ante la afirmación acertada de Jake, y tratando de mejorar la incómoda situación dijo:

-Tú eres pelirrojo, tu cabello es bonito.-

Jake dio una media sonrisa ante el intento sutil de Sheva de arreglar el momento.

-¿Gracias?- Dudó Jake en tono bromista.

-¿Tu madre era pelirroja?- Preguntó Sheva para intentar iniciar una conversación amable.

-Sí.- Respondió Jake con una sonrisa que Sheva nunca había visto.- Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa. Era alta, de piel blanca, ojos azules y su cabellera era rizada y pelirroja.-

Sheva sonrió al mirar en Jake ese brillo especial que surgió cuando describió a su madre creyendo que era un tema agradable para él.

-¿La amabas mucho?-

-Es a la única persona que he amado en el mundo, y la única que se ha preocupado por mí. Fue una verdadera lástima que muriera tan joven…-

-¿Me vas a contar esa historia? Prometiste que un día lo harías…- Le recordó Sheva a Jake sobre la promesa que un día le hizo sobre conocer todo de él.- Tú sabes todo sobre mí desde hace mucho, pero yo sé muy poco sobre quién eres. Pero si no quieres hacerlo…- Repuso Sheva en afán de no presionarlo.

Jake meditó por unos momentos y pensó que era justo contarle algo a Sheva sobre su origen, además de que en ese tiempo de convivencia, la mujer de África se había ganado su confianza y quizás hasta un poco de su aprecio.

El joven Muller se sentó en el suelo e invitó a Sheva a hacer lo mismo y entonces ella escuchó con atención lo que Jake tenía que decir.

-Mi madre se llamaba Simone Muller. Era una mujer hermosa, de ascendencia griega y alemana. Una chica buena y muy inteligente, pero también era atolondrada y algo ingenua, pero no por ello, dejaba de ser una persona valiosa. Era una estudiante de música sacra en un prestigioso conservatorio musical, su especialidad era el piano, en el cual tenía bastante talento...-

Al escuchar que la madre de Jake era una pianista, a Sheva se le vino a la mente esa noche en la que miró a Jake Muller tocar en el piano la sonata "Claro de Luna", que la dejó bastante sorprendida al percatarse del enorme talento con el que su alumno hacía magia con la música.

-Mi madre lo tenía todo para triunfar y ser una pianista exitosa, pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en su camino con Albert Wesker…- Jake hizo una mueca de enfado al mencionar el nombre de su padre y continuó.- Mamá sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando conoció a ese bastardo que la enamoró, la sedujo… Y la dejó embarazada para después abandonarla a su suerte con un bebé en los brazos…-

Sheva miró con tristeza la rabia que se dibujaba en el rostro de Jake cuando hablaba de la poca hombría de Wesker al dejarlo abandonado junto con su madre y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro para que Jake tratara de relajar su postura y mover sus manos que se encontraban cerradas en puños.

-Aunque cuando era un niño siempre preguntaba por mi padre, mi madre se las arregló para que yo no resintiera su ausencia, y cuando tuve la edad de comprender lo que pasaba, sabía que Wesker no hacía falta en nuestras vidas, pues mamá y yo podíamos ser felices los dos juntos. Pero a pesar de que ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para disimularlo, notaba cierta tristeza en su mirada porque a pese a todo seguía enamorada del canalla de mi padre. Nunca pudo superar el abandono de Wesker y toda esa depresión que ocultaba terminó en una enfermedad que la dejó en cama cuando yo apenas era un adolescente. Entonces siendo un jovenzuelo tuve que tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella y de mí, tomando las riendas de la casa y el sustento, teniendo como única opción de volverme un mercenario para sobrevivir, uniéndome a los insurrectos para poder conseguir unas cuantas monedas. Por desgracia mi madre no logró vencer su enfermedad y antes de morir me contó todo sobre mi padre, quizás con la esperanza de que lo buscara y tuviera en él una especie de "apoyo" paternal, no lo sé…- Jake hizo una pausa y continuó:- El resto de la historia ya no importa. Desde entonces mi vida ya no es algo intrascendente.-

-No digas eso Jake, tú vida no es un hecho intrascendente.- Comentó Sheva para consolar a Jake.

-Sé que para ti es difícil entenderlo Sheva. Aunque tú también hayas quedado huérfana muy joven, tú le importas a demasiadas personas. Tienes a tu hermano Josh, tus amigos de la BSAA... Pero aunque parezca increíble, existimos personas que no le importamos una mierda a los demás…-

-¿Y qué hay de Sherry Birkin?- Espetó Sheva.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Cuestionó Jake entendiendo la dirección de la pregunta.

-Siempre que hablas con Sherry tu mirada cambia, veo entusiasmo en tus ojos. Además me contaste que en la misión en donde la conociste, al principio sólo ibas a cooperar a cambio de cincuenta millones de dólares, pero al final sólo pediste la simbólica cantidad de cincuenta dólares. Vamos Jake, es evidente que sientes algo por ella. Y probablemente ella también tiene sentimientos por ti.- Argumentó Sheva reuniendo sus razones.

-Probablemente…- Habló Jake distraído.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad?-

-Porque es imposible, Sheva. A pesar de que Sherry y yo somos víctimas de la maldad de nuestros padres, porque el padre de Sherry era colega de Wesker y ambos trabajaban para Umbrella, excepto que William Birkin murió en el incidente de Raccoon City al infectarse con sus propios experimentos virológicos. La única diferencia entre Sherry y yo es de que yo no corrí con la misma suerte que ella, de que un par de agentes que estaban "del lado de los buenos" la encontraran y la rescataran de la maldad de sus padres, logrando limpiarla de toda culpa por las fechorías de sus progenitores. En cambio, yo tengo que navegar toda la vida con la marca de mi padre, la mancha de Wesker que jamás podré limpiar de mi pasado.-

-Pero Jake tú eres inocente, no tienes porque pagar por los crímenes de Wesker. Además, yo creo que Sherry teniendo un pasado tan similar al tuyo, no deben importarle mucho tus circunstancias.- Insistió Sheva para hacer cambiar de opinión a Jake.

-Probablemente a ella no le importan, pero a mí sí. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, Sheva? Soy un prófugo de la justicia y de Wesker, un sujeto condenado a la vida errante por el simple hecho de compartir el mismo código genético que el de un hombre que ha intentado destruir al mundo en varias ocasiones. Siempre habrá alguien que quiera perseguirme, mi tranquilidad sólo es temporal… Nací con mala estrella Sheva, y mi mala suerte no es algo que quiera compartir con alguien más…-

Sheva comprendió que Jake tenía una buena parte de razón en su manera de pensar y sin tener nada que decir, se limitó a guardar silencio y a recargar su cabeza en un hombro de Jake en señal de ánimo en estos momentos de desaliento.

-Gracias por compartir un poco de tu vida conmigo, Jake. Deberíamos seguir nuestras investigaciones de Tricell.- Agradeció Sheva a la vez que sugería continuar con su trabajo para olvidar ese mal rato.

-De acuerdo.-

Y reincorporándose, Jake se levantó del suelo y le dio la mano a Sheva para que se levantase y ambos siguieron con sus labores de investigación.

* * *

-Llevas semanas recargado en esa mesa de laboratorio, mirando una y otra vez las mismas laminillas en el microscopio.- Se quejaba una mujer que se sentaba en un banquillo en un extremo del laboratorio.

-Me tomaría la molestia de explicarte estos procedimientos querida, pero me temo que tu mente es demasiado pequeña como para entender ciertos términos científicos.- Respondió Wesker con amabilidad en la voz, sin despegar la vista de sus anotaciones.

La mujer refunfuño en voz baja y dijo:

-Parece que gracias a tu proyecto de ciencias, te has olvidado por completo de nuestros planes originales de venganza. Ni siquiera le has dado un buen uso al chico que con tanto trabajo me esforcé para mantener con vida.-

-"Mis planes"- recalcó Wesker haciendo un pequeño énfasis.- siguen en pie, y en cuanto al chico, tengo un nuevo designio para él…-

-Me aburren tus misterios.- Contestó enfadada la mujer terminando por ponerse de pie.

-No estás obligada a quedarte.- Rebatió Wesker tranquilo sin importarle las rabietas de la dama en cuestión.

La mujer finalmente se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal del laboratorio dejando a Wesker a solas con sus exámenes científicos. Cuando se cercioró de que la mujer se había ido, Albert murmuró en voz baja:

-Si no fuera porque es hasta ahora mi único contacto con el exterior, hace mucho que hubiera eliminado a esa odiosa mujer… Después me encargaré de ella. Chris, Chris Redfield, no me he olvidado de ti ni, de la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.-

Y de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, sacó una vieja fotografía que a juzgar por la calidad ya tenía bastante tiempo de existencia, pero que a pesar de ello no estaba maltratada ni tenía ninguna arruga por el tacto. En la imagen aparecía el retrato de una mujer joven, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellera pelirroja a la cual Wesker se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos minutos.

-Será una agradable sorpresa…-

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Al parecer Jake y Sheva cada día se llevan mejor y su relación cada día se vuelve más estrecha, creo que harán un excelente equipo, veremos en qué términos avanza esa amistad... Por otro lado, tenemos a nuestro villano favorito (No, no es Gru y los minions) sino Albert Wesker ¿Qué es lo que está planeado este hombre para vengarse de Chris? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Como ya saben, su opinión es importante para mí y cualquier crítica es bienvenida en los reviews, o si se sienten más cómodos de igual forma respondo mensajes privados.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Atentado

**¡Hola otra vez! Disculpen el retraso, pero estaba en un pequeño bache en mi escritura cuando trataba de redactar las ideas de esta historia, pero creo que ya sé como resolverlo (Espero). En este capítulo veremos caras conocidas en la historia y a partir de este momento, se dará apertura a más personajes que tendrán un papel importan** **te en el fic. ¡Espero y les agraden!**

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 9 . Sep 20_

 _Oh, los pianistas 8) ¡Buenas! ¿Jake y Sheva? Suena original, está interesante._  
 _¿Triángulos amorosos me respondiste en el otro review? Muero por saber que pasará._  
 _Mi villano favorito tampoco es Gru XD Morí en esa parte._  
 _Vaya salto temporal has hecho. ¿Ya pasaron dos meses? ¿Que será de la investigación de Chris y Jill._  
 _Y Claire, si soy muy fan suya. Y soy muy fan de la pareja prohibida Claire x Wesker, pero eso es pan de otra mesa, soy muy rara. Creo que Claire y Leon son una pareja muy mona también. Es la más adiente para las historias normales. Peor yo de normal nada jajaja XD_

 _¿Que parejas raras Shippeas?_

R= Como siempre, un gusto leer tus reviews, así es, habrá parejas bastante interesantes a lo largo de la historia. Concuerdo contigo y te diré que yo tampoco alabo demasiado las parejas normales, y por lo que veo en tu review, esta historia te gustará demasiado, no haré spoiler adelantando datos, paciencia! jaja Hoy tendrás noticias de Jill, Chris y Claire! Espero y disfrutes el cap! :D

* * *

 _"_ _La maldad no es algo sobrehumano, es algo menos que humano."_

 _-Agatha Christie._

CAPÍTULO 10: ATENTADO

Tomando varios archivos de su escritorio, Chris leía diversos documentos subrayando lo datos más importantes con un marcador, haciendo anotaciones de vez en cuando en una libreta que llevaba hacia un lado. Frente a él estaba sentada Jill Valentine usando un ordenador mientras tecleaba rápidamente sin mirar el teclado un texto en la computadora, buscando algunos fundamentos que le pudieran ser útiles.

De repente, la agente Valentine dio en el blanco y acomodando el monitor de manera que la pantalla fuera visible también para Chris, atrajo la atención de su compañero.

-¡Mira esto Chris!-

Chris volteó la mirada hacia el marco de la computadora y miró la información que Jill tenía que mostrarle.

 _"_ _Un automóvil del tipo BMW modelo M235i, es abandonado en una de las calles de la Ciudad de Tijuana, Baja California. Con trescientos caballos de fuerza, motor biturbo de 3.0, pintura roja brillante, permaneció aparentemente estacionado un lujoso BMW cerca de las inmediaciones de la frontera de Estados Unidos con México. Los vecinos al mirar el ostentoso auto por la calle sin ninguna persona que lo reclamara, lo reportaron a las autoridades temiendo que se tratará de algún asunto sospechoso o algún crimen oculto, ya que la matrícula de circulación de dicho automóvil había sido removida volviendo imposible la localización del dueño._

 _Cuando el coche fue consignado a las autoridades se descubrió que las llantas estaban bastantes desgastadas y el kilometraje era bastante amplio, probablemente por haber realizado algún enorme recorrido recientemente. Después de realizar el cateo correspondiente no se encontró señal alguna de algún posible acto ilícito que funcionara como nexo causal del abandono de dicho automóvil, por lo que hasta ahora el vehículo sigue consignado por las autoridades, hasta que las investigaciones se den por finalizadas y se encuentre al dueño del lujoso BMW."_

Después de que terminó de leer la breve noticia, Chris tomó de entre los documentos una fotografía de un auto y al verificar la foto de la noticia y la información dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es el auto de Sheva!-

Jill hizo la comparación de las fotos y la descripción de los vehículos y confirmó las palabras de Chris al terminar su cotejo.

-¿Pero qué hace el auto de Sheva en México?- Preguntó Jill intrigada.

-No lo sé, pero ya son demasiadas coincidencias. Los peritajes de la explosión no revelan datos de restos humanos en las cenizas, tenemos los registros de que esa noche hubo fuertes retiros de dinero en las cuentas bancarias de Sheva y ahora su auto aparece abandonado en una de las ciudades fronterizas de México…-

-Y el tal Ryan Downey nunca existió. Pude conseguir archivos privados de la universidad en que Sheva trabajaba y descubrí que en realidad el chico que presuntamente había muerto con Sheva el día del accidente estaba usurpando la identidad de otro alumno de Arizona. La personalidad de ese chico era falsa.- Informó Jill a Chris que cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

-Conforme reunimos más información, me convenzo más de que Sheva está viva, pero ¿dónde está?- Afirmó Chris perdido en su mente.

-¿Crees que Sheva haya fingido su propia muerte o la hayan forzado a participar en algo así?- Cuestionó Jill mientras sostenía más documentos en las manos.

-¿Porqué Sheva tendría que fingir su propia muerte? Probablemente y este presunto alumno la secuestro y la tiene cautiva.-

-Chris, si se tratara de un secuestro, ya se hubiesen comunicado para pedir algún tipo de rescate y han pasado más de dos meses sin tener noticias. Además Sheva no es una mujer común y corriente, es una agente entrenada para pelear y combatir contra peores amenazas que un simple criminal.- Razonó Jill ante los postulados de Chris.

-Aún tenemos muchos agujeros negros en este caso, pero es nuestro deber resolverlos y encontrar respuestas.-

Entonces de repente uno de los empleados de la BSAA entró corriendo en la oficina de Chris Redfield sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta.

-¡Capitán! ¡Acaban de atacar Terra Save con una explosión en el cuarto piso del edificio en donde está la sede!-

-¡Dios mío, Claire!- Exclamó Chris con los ojos desorbitados del susto.

Y levantándose de un salto de su silla, Chris salió corriendo de la oficina para subirse a toda velocidad a su auto y correr hasta las instalaciones de Terra Save, mientras el corazón le latía desbocado por el temor de que algo hubiese podido pasarle a su hermana Claire.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lugar del atentado a Terra Save, llegó una joven rubia, de estatura promedio y rostro agraciado. La joven llegó corriendo hacia la zona que estaba acordonada a la vez que los bomberos trataban de apagar el incendio.

-Señorita no puede acercarse más allá de la zona acordonada- Detuvo el jefe de bomberos a la joven mujer.

-Sherry Birkin, seguridad nacional. Necesito saber urgentemente si una persona se encontraba atrapada en el incendio.- Dijo Sherry Birkin al oficial de bomberos mostrando su insignia de agente del gobierno.

-Todo el personal fue evacuado a tiempo y no hay más personas en el edificio, probablemente y la persona que usted busca ya está recibiendo los primeros auxilios en la zona de ambulancias, agente Birkin.-

Sherry miró hacia el lugar donde estaban ubicadas las ambulancias que atendían a los heridos y fue a toda prisa para buscar de entre la gente a un rostro conocido. De repente mientras realizaba su búsqueda, Sherry fue sorprendida por una mujer que conducía una motocicleta tipo Harley y la estacionó justo a su lado.

La chica que conducía la motocicleta se ajusto su chaqueta de cuero a la vez que se quitaba el casco que le cubría la cabeza, dejando al descubierto una enorme cabellera pelirroja.

-¿Sherry?- Preguntó la chica de la chaqueta de cuero a Sherry Birkin para confirmar su identidad.

-¡Claire!- Habló sorprendida Sherry Birkin a la vez que le daba un abrazo a Claire Redfield. –Creí que estabas en el edificio en el momento que ocurrió el accidente.-

-Me retrase un poco porque olvidé las llaves de la oficina en mi casa es por eso que no estaba ahí. De repente cuando venía en dirección hacia Terra Save escuché una fuerte detonación y después vi las columnas de humo y fuego en el cielo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sherry?- Explicó Claire las razones de que no estuviera presente al momento del siniestro.

-Hubo una explosión en el cuarto piso que provocó un fuerte incendio, pero por suerte sólo ha habido pérdidas materiales, ya que todo el personal fue evacuado a tiempo.-

-Que suerte.- Exclamó Claire mirando el desastre a su alrededor.

Entonces Claire escuchó a lo lejos los alaridos enfurecidos de un hombre que discutía con el jefe de bomberos. Ella reconoció inmediatamente esa voz y agitando las manos comenzó a gritar:

-¡Chris, Chris! ¡Aquí estoy!-

Y cómo si el alma le hubiese regresado al cuerpo, Chris dio un suspiro de alivio al mirar a la distancia a su hermana Claire, sana y salva.

-¡Claire!- Dijo Chris mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su hermana para estrujarla en sus brazos verificando que estuviera sana y salva.- Gracias a Dios estás a salvo.-

-Me retrase para llegar al trabajo es por eso que me salvé de esa explosión. Es justo lo que le explicaba a Sherry en este momento.- Informó Claire a su hermano.

-Lo siento Sherry, estaba tan preocupado por Claire que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.- Se disculpó Chris ante su actitud descortés hacia Sherry.

-No te preocupes Chris.- Respondió Sherry desinteresada.

En ese momento iba llegando Jill Valentine que también suspiraba aliviada de que la hermana menor de la familia Redfield estuviera a salvo.

-¡Que alivio que estés bien Claire!- exclamó Jill con sinceridad.

Enseguida llegó un oficial de policía que levaba consigo un video de la cámara de seguridad que estaba revisando cuidadosamente.

-¿Son ustedes agentes de la BSAA o del gobierno?-

-Sí.- Respondieron todos los presentes al unísono.

-Encontramos una posible evidencia de quién pudo haber sido responsable de la explosión en el edificio.-

Entonces todos se reunieron en torno al oficial que usaba el botón de "Reproducir" en la cámara y todos los agentes pudieran contemplar la prueba del delito contenida en el video.

Las imágenes eran de baja calidad como las de todas las cámaras de seguridad, no se contemplaba demasiado más que un pasillo abandonado, que a juzgar probablemente se trataba del lugar en donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza. Pasaban varios segundos sin que no hubiese ningún cambio en el video hasta que de repente una sombra negra apareció a escena. Un hombre enmascarado que vestía con un traje militar color negro colocaba un proyectil en un costado de las paredes mientras se alejaba rápidamente como una sombra en la oscuridad. Enseguida ocurrió la detonación.

Todos miraron desconcertados a la persona que había provocado la detonación del edificio de Terra Save, excepto Sherry Birkin, que cuando vio a la figura misteriosa del presunto responsable del desastre se quedó totalmente helada.

-Al parecer se trata de un ataque terrorista.- Informó el oficial de policía a los agentes.

-Nos llevaremos la evidencia a los laboratorios de la BSAA, para analizarlo más a fondo.- Pidió Jill Valentine a la vez que el oficial le hacía entrega del video y se marchaba con las demás patrullas.

-Un criminal solitario, es poco probable esa hipótesis.- Reflexionó Chris mientras reproducía de nuevo el video.

Chris, Claire y Jill se quedaron mirando varias veces el video, creando posibles explicaciones del atentado, mientras Sherry Birkin permanecía en silencio, totalmente nerviosa llena de dudas en su mente cuando finalmente habló:

-Chicos, yo sé quien provocó el ataque contra Terra Save.- Declaró Sherry Birkin con voz firme.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla como si Sherry hubiera enloquecido cuando Claire preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir Sherry?-

-Creo que sé quién es el responsable de este delito.-

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó Chris con el ceño fruncido y voz autoritaria.

-No puedo decírselos ahora…- Contestó Sherry en voz baja.

Todos la miraron confundidos y Sherry continuó explicándose:

-Quiero decir, no por ahora, ni aquí. Es un asunto algo delicado y necesito que haya otras personas presentes para poder contárselos. Necesito suma discreción.-

Chris estaba a punto de protestar cuando Jill lo interrumpió y agregó:

-Está bien Claire, ¿dónde y cuándo nos reuniremos para que nos des esa información?-

-Mañana en mi departamento al medio día.- Puntualizó Sherry fijando la fecha y la hora.

-De acuerdo, podemos esperar hasta mañana.- Terminó Claire la conversación, mientras los agentes se daban media vuelta hacia sus vehículos de la BSAA y Sherry caminaba angustiada hacia su auto.

* * *

En otro lugar, Wesker se encontraba aún sumergido en sus exámenes de laboratorio cuando de repente, la misteriosa mujer entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, haciendo bastante ruido al caminar.

-Deberías de tomarte la molestia de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.- Habló Wesker sin perturbarse por la intempestiva entrada.

-¡Atacaste Terra Save!-gritó la mujer furiosa.- ¿Acaso has enloquecido? ¡Si empiezan a perseguir al chico y lo atrapan estamos perdidos y todo será tu culpa! No puedo creer que no pienses…-

Y de repente la mujer fue silenciada violentamente por una mano que comenzó a estrujar su cuello lentamente.

-Te he tenido bastante paciencia soportando tus rabietas y cuestionamientos en mis planes. Estas jalando demasiado la cuerda y estás a punto de reventarla. Quiero que te quede claro que aquí el jefe soy yo y tú no cuestionas mis órdenes, simplemente las cumples. ¿Está claro?- Advirtió Wesker finalmente enfadado por los reclamos.

La mujer asintió levemente y Wesker finalmente la soltó, a la vez que la chica se recuperaba y sufría un ataque de tos.

-Yo no voy a perseguir a Chris Redfield ni a nadie de la BSAA, no es mi estilo. Ellos vendrán a mí en el momento oportuno, sin importarme si me descubren o no. Y cuando eso suceda yo estaré listo para hacerles frente y poner mi plan acción. Por ahora mi soldado en servicio tiene la encomienda de no volver sin encontrar antes a Jake Muller y traerlo conmigo… Ahora, ordena que nos preparen el jet mi querida socia, que en dos días partimos a África.-

Y la mujer mirando con cierto desprecio a Wesker, se retiró del lugar dispuesta a sus órdenes.

Cuando la mujer se había ido, Wesker quedó nuevamente a solas con sus experimentos, y echando un vistazo a través del microscopio realizó una nueva anotación en sus cuadernos y murmuró en voz baja.

-Mmmm, mi creación aún es bastante inestable. Probablemente necesite una muestra del virus C… Creo que tendré que realizar una pequeña "visita" antes de partir hacia África…-

* * *

 **Bien amigos, fue un capítulo breve y es de uno de esos a los que yo llamo "un poco sosos", pero como lo dije antes, son necesarios porque son una especie de parte introductoria a capítulos futuros, por lo cual son capítulos claves para el desarrollo de la historia. Ahora hablemos de lo que nos ocupa. Parece ser que es el momento que Sherry Birkin les cuente a Jill, Chris y Claire sobre lo que en realidad está pasando, y les lance la bomba sobre la noticia de la reaparición de Wesker, veamos cómo reaccionan en especial Chris... A Wesker no le basta con sus dos aliados para realizar sus planes, así que todo apunta a que conseguirá un tercer cómplice, pero ¿De quién se trata?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, y como siempre lo recalco en el final de cada capítulo, su opinión es valiosa para mí, así que siéntanse libres de dejar cualquier tipo de crítica en los reviews y también de mandar mensajes privados, ya sea para plasmar su opinión o para presionarme por nuevas actualizaciones jaja!**

 **¡Nos leemos! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Cuentas pendientes

**¡Hey! Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización de esta historia que espero y les esté gustando mucho. El capítulo de hoy tendrá dos nuevos personajes que serán muy importantes en la historia. ¡Así que no se diga más y empecemos!**

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 10 . Sep 25_

 _¡Si! Porfín apareció Claire. Me has alegrado el día de nuevo al ver tu notificación en mi correo diciendo que habías publicado el capítulo número 10. ¿Te tengo de autora favorita? No lo sé, pero si no te tengo te añadiré después de dedicarte unas maravillosas palabras hacía tu hermosa escritura._

 _Me dices que la historia me va a encantar, te gustan las parejas poco usuales... ¡Te creo y presiento que esta historia será grande!_

 _Este capítulo no ha estado nada soso, ha aparecido Claire (y según tu descripción de nuevo con el pelo lago, no me gustó que le hicieran el pelo tan corto al final de REv2.) Por cierto, ¿eres adicta a las explosiones verdad? XD Bueno, ese es Wesker, le encantan los "fuegos artificiales" y más si afectan a nuestros héroes, ¿verdad?_

 _El siguiente capítulo promete, la verdad y nuestros protagonistas juntos... Promete demasiado, no puedo esperar, pero debo hacerlo. No puedo ni imaginarme la reacción de Chris ante el bombazo de el renacimiento de Wesker. Se va a montar un pollo que no veas XD XD_

 _Wesker quiere hacer otra visita a... ¿Jake? ¿virus C? Su virus está débil, ¿que tiene entre manos?_  
 _Un tercer cómplice... Uy, esto me huele a chamusquina y problemas para nuestros protagonistas, genial._

 _¡Está historia me está gustando demasiado! Y seguro que en un par de capítulos me gustará más. Creo en tu palabra._

 _Vuelvo a mi cueva de estudiante y a mis partituras, ya saldré cuando reciba notificación de tu actualización._

 _¡Muchos besos!_

R= Hola! Prometí que en ese capítulo verías a Claire, y te agradezco mucho tus palabras de felicitación, pero sobre todo me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y la historia ese es mi verdadero plus para seguir escribiendo! Jajaja yo no soy la adicta a las explosiones, es Wesker al que le gusta repetir patrones jaja! Su tercer cómplice será un personaje bastante interesante, que no se negará a colaborar con él. En cuanto a la reacción de Chris y la reunión de Sherry tendrás que esperar un capítulo más, ya que en el episodio de hoy veremos que pasa con Jake y será la presentación en la historia de nuevos personajes! Ojalá y te guste, prometo pronta actualización!

* * *

 _No dejes que se muera el Sol, sin que hayan muerto tus rencores."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi._

CAPÍTULO 11: CUENTAS PENDIENTES

-Sheva, tenemos que largarnos ahora.-

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Preguntó Sheva aún somnolienta a causa de la irrupción de Jake en su habitación a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

-Sherry acaba de informarme que el sicario de Wesker apareció nuevamente y atacó Terra Save.-

-¿Atacó Terra Save? ¿Pero con qué propósito?- Preguntó Sheva incrédula frotándose los ojos con los puños.

-La hermana de Chris es agente de esa organización, probablemente ahora ella también sea un blanco de la venganza de Wesker contra Chris. Con el asesino de Wesker prófugo no estamos a salvo en ningún lugar fijo por mucho tiempo, así que tenemos que irnos ya a Brasil para adelantar nuestros planes.- Informó Jake a la vez que comenzaba a abrir unas maletas que estaban cerca y a colocar cosas dentro de ellas.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Habló Sheva poniéndose de pie de su cama.

-En el primer vuelo del día con rumbo a Sao Paulo, ahí buscaremos a nuestro contacto que nos ayudará a salir de esto. Permaneceremos ahí hasta que Sherry nos diga los resultados de la reunión que tendrá con Jill Valentine, los hermanos Redfield y un par de agentes más. La farsa de tu muerte se ha caído antes de tiempo y recurriremos a un plan B.-

Sheva permaneció en silencio cuando trataba de imaginar la reacción de Jill y sobre todo la de Chris cuando se enterará de todo lo que había sucedido durante esos dos largos meses de ausencia, pero rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó a Jake más malhumorado que de costumbre

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- Preguntó Sheva sutilmente.

-Nada. Sólo estoy un poco estresado, es todo.- Contestó Jake casi en automático.

Sheva se quedó viendo fijamente a Jake, que finalmente cedió ante la mirada acusadora de Sheva.

-Está bien, tú ganas.- Respondió vencido Jake Muller.- Estoy preocupado por Sherry. Me hubiera gustado estar con ella cuando estallara la bomba de la reaparición de Wesker. Todos la acusaran y reclamarán por haber callado durante todo este tiempo, en especial Chris Redfield…- Terminó Jake diciendo el nombre de Chris entre dientes.

-Jake, Chris puede ser de un temperamento un tanto difícil, pero no es el ogro que tú crees…-

-¡Porqué todos se empeñan en defender a ese bastardo!- Bufó Jake encolerizado hiperventilando una y otra vez.

Sheva se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión por la inesperada reacción de Jake, que enseguida se apresuro a disculparse ante Sheva por su mala actitud.

-Lo siento Sheva, no debí gritarte.- Declaró Jake sincero.

-Jake… ¿Por qué tienes tanto resentimiento hacia Chris?- Pidió Sheva hablando lentamente.

Jake comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente para lograr calmarse y cuando estuvo un poco más relajado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Sheva para comenzar a explicarse.

-No tolero a Chris Redfield, desde que lo conocí me es insoportable su presencia…-

* * *

- _¡Chris!- Gritó Sherry mientras se acercaba corriendo al par de soldados de la BSAA._

 _-Me alegro de que estén bien.- Contestó Chris al mirar a Sherry y dirigirme sólo una mirada retrospectiva._

 _-Pero, ¿has sido tú quién nos ha liberado?- Preguntó Sherry nuevamente sorprendida ante el actuar de ese zopenco militar amnésico._

 _Me irritaba que todo el mundo vitoreara todas y cada una de las acciones del tal Redfield. Y él sabía muy bien cómo debían de comportarse aquéllos a los que la gente llamaba "héroes."_

 _-¿Así que nos has vuelto a salvar el culo?- Dije sarcásticamente, hastiado de tener que agradecerle una cosa más a Chris Redfield._

 _Todos me miraron como si estuviese jugando el papel del "vecino incómodo", incluida Sherry. El perro guardián de Chris, el tal Nivans no me quitaba la mirada de encima ni por un segundo, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. De igual forma no me importaba, no me sería para nada incómodo darle un puñetazo a ese soldado de segunda._

 _Di media vuelta y quedé de espalda a ellos, sintiendo la mirada de escrutinio de Chris Redfield._

 _-Te pareces un poco a tu padre.- Declaró Chris sin despegar de mí su vista._

 _"_ _¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo ese sujeto? ¿Conocía a Wesker? ¿Por qué hablaba de él con tanta familiaridad?" Me dije a mí mismo en mi cabeza._

 _Nivans y Sherry se miraron mutuamente, cómo si Chris hubiese dicho algún comentario incómodo, o hubiese desatado una tempestad._

 _-¿Cómo te has enterado de…?-_

 _-Espera un segundo,- dije interrumpiendo a Sherry de su pregunta.- ¿Lo conocías?- Pregunté finalmente intrigado por la respuesta del militar que hasta ahora, su presencia sólo me había resultado un verdadero fastidio._

 _-Sí. Lo conocía.- Afirmó Chris con seguridad.- Yo acabé con su vida…-_

 _Entonces sentí como si me hubiesen arrojado un balde agua fría en la espalda. "Yo acabé con su vida." Lo decía tan orgulloso el hijo de puta. Me enfurecí. No se trataba de que me hubiera dolido la muerte de Wesker, para nada. Él sólo era mi progenitor pero nada más, nunca asumió el papel de un padre. Pero el hecho de que Chris hubiese acabado con su vida y me lo dijera sin restricciones, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo, me cabreó. ¿Quién le dio el derecho de acabar con la vida de mi padre? ¿Por qué me lo arrebató de esa manera? Es cierto, no sentía afecto alguno por Wesker, pero ¿por qué me quitó la oportunidad de conocerlo, de buscarlo, de reclamarle todas y cada una de las lágrimas de mi madre? ¿Por qué me negó la oportunidad de hacerle frente a mi padre y me respondiera por su abandono? Yo estaba en mi derecho de conocer al hombre que me dio la vida y Chris Redfield me lo impidió._

 _Sin poder contener la rabia, saqué mi arma rápidamente con mi mano derecha y apunté directamente hacia Redfield que estaba frente a mí._

 _A mi izquierda estaba Sherry que me miraba asustada sin saber qué hacer, y a la izquierda estaba Nivans que me apuntaba con su arma, dispuesto a jalar el gatillo en cualquier momento, si es que yo me atrevía a atacar a su "capitán." Estúpidos militares, cómo los detesto._

 _-¿Fuiste tú?- Pregunté con la voz temblorosa de rabia._

 _-Exacto.- Volvió a responderme con la misma seguridad de siempre.-_

 _-Chris.- Interrumpió el soldado que yacía apuntándome._

 _-Controla a tu cachorrito…- Amenacé a Redfield para que su soldado no interviniera más en nuestra charla._

 _-Esto es entre él y yo.- Puntualizó Chris ordenando a su perro guardián que bajara el arma.- Adelante dispara.- Pidió Redfield dando dos pasos hacia mí para que yo pudiera dar un tiro certero.- Tienes todo el derecho.-_

 _Cargué mi arma sin dejarme intimidar por su supuesta valentía militar. Solté una pequeña carcajada sarcástica para dar a entender a Redfield que esto no se trataba de un juego, yo acabaría con su vida sin dejarme doblegar por su presunto acto de justicia de pagar vida por vida._

 _-Pero prométeme que sobrevivirás. El mundo depende de ti.- Me dijo Redfield con firmeza._

 _-¿¡Quién coño te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer?!- Contesté enfurecido ante su petición._

 _-¡Paren!- Pidió Sherry acercándose un poco más a mí mirándome con ojos suplicantes._

 _-¡Baja el arma! ¡Ya!- Exigió a gritos Nivans, ignorando las órdenes de Redfield de no intervenir en nuestra discusión._

 _Un poco de benevolencia estaba surgiendo en mi mente a favor del asesino de mi padre, auspiciada por la preocupación de Sherry y entonces sentí la necesidad de interrogar más a mi presa._

 _-Dime, ¿obedecías órdenes… O fue una cuestión personal?-_

 _Chris me miró a los ojos sin intimidarse y después de unos segundos respondió:_

 _-Ambas.-_

 _Fruncí el ceño ante tal respuesta, ya que como lo suponía, el tal Redfield no actuaba siempre bajo la luz del bien y la justicia, sino que esta vez se había dejado llevar por la venganza. Chris Redfield no era tan héroe como todos parecían creer._

 _-Te doy tres segundos antes de volarte los sesos…-_

 _-¡Jake por favor, para!- Me suplicó Sherry interrumpiendo las amenazas de Nivans.- ¡Jake no lo hagas!-_

 _Entonces todo se volvió un murmullo entre las súplicas de Sherry y las advertencias de Nivans, me concentré únicamente en la mirada imperturbable de Chris, que a pesar de tener la muerte tan cerca, parecía no tenerle ningún miedo. Esa audacia desmedida, lejos de calmarme, me enfurecía más y en un arrebato de ira, solté un gruñido en voz alta y apreté el gatillo con las manos temblorosas, escapándose una bala rápida de mi arma, sintiendo la adrenalina en cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Noté palidecer a Sherry ante el sonido del disparo, pero enseguida me percaté del alivio de sus ojos al mirar que no había ningún herido. Mi disparo no había sido preciso y sólo había logrado hacerle un leve rasguño en la mejilla a Chris Redfield._

 _-Ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes en juego que tú y yo.- Declaré finalmente un poco más tranquilo sin bajar mi arma._

 _Sherry y Nivans parecieron relajarse un poco, cuando de repente un temblor comenzó a sacudir las ruinas en la que nos encontrábamos y el lugar comenzó a caerse a pedazos._

 _-¡Tenemos que irnos!- Señaló Nivans mirando cómo ese sitio se desgajaba rápidamente._

 _-¡Jake!- Volvió a suplicarme Sherry._

 _-Lo sé.- Respondí de mal modo y bajando mi arma me di media vuelta para buscar una forma de salir de ese desastre, pero sin olvidar esa cuenta pendiente que tenia con Chris Redfield._

* * *

Jake parecía un poco más tranquilo después de haberle relatado su discusión con Chris a Sheva, pero el joven Muller permaneció aún muy tenso por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Jake no es justo que odies sólo a Chris por haber acabado con la vida de Wesker, en todo caso yo también participe en su asesinato.-

-Nunca te rindes ¿cierto?- Dijo Jake dando una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-Es la realidad Jake, Chris no acabó con Wesker solo, yo también tuve que intervenir.- Insistió Sheva en sus argumentos.

-Pero es diferente Sheva, tú obedecías órdenes, eras la subordinada de Chris. No tenías ninguna cuestión personal involucrada, tú sólo hacías tu trabajo.-

Sheva entendió que por más que insistiera Jake no cambiaría fácilmente su manera de pensar, así que optó por quedarse en silencio durante un momento y escoger en su mente las palabras adecuadas.

-Jake, deberías de hablar sobre esto con Chris.- Dijo Sheva con voz suave.

-Lo mismo me pidió Sherry hace mucho.- Contestó Jake enseguida.

-¿Y ya lo has hecho?-

-No.- Declaró Jake con firmeza.

-Jake… Prométeme que si al final de esta misión todo sale bien, aclararás las cosas con Chris, mientras tanto el rencor que sientes hacia él, no afectará el desarrollo de nuestros planes… Trata de llevarte lo mejor posible con él, hazlo por nosotros.- Pidió Sheva con mirada suplicante colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Jake.

Jake dio un suspiro hondo y respondió:

-Está bien.-

Jake se puso de pie y siguió empacando sus cosas junto con Sheva, para tomar a primera hora su vuelo hacia Brasil.

* * *

Durante la mañana, un hombre yacía sentado en su oficina contemplando entre sus manos un pequeño estuche de maquillaje color perla, mirándolo fijamente cómo si tratara de descifrar algún mensaje oculto.

De repente irrumpió en el lugar una mujer alta, de piel color durazno, cabellera castaña y facciones finas que vestía un traje sastre de oficina un tanto informal, acercándose hacia el interpelado con bastante familiaridad.

-¿Aún pensando en ella?- Preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos a la vez que tomaba con la guardia baja al susodicho.

-Helena… No te oí llegar.- Respondió el hombre un tanto sorprendido.

-El sigilo es uno de los dotes más importantes para los agentes entrenados, Leon. Quizás si no estuvieras tan distraído pensando en tu amor imposible, me hubieses escuchado entrar.-

Efectivamente, la identidad del hombre del escritorio se trataba del agente Leon S. Kennedy.

-Probablemente.- Musitó Leon en voz baja a la vez que soltaba un suspiro hondo.-Toma asiento Helena.-

Helena Harper se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio a la vez que Leon reclinaba su asiento de cuero hacia atrás para acomodarse.

-Y bien. ¿Cuándo le pondrás un remedio a todo esto?-

-No te entiendo.- Respondió Leon distraído.

-¿Cuándo vas a buscarla o cuando vas a olvidarla?- Preguntó Helena sin rodeos.

Leon se quedó en silencio por un momento y contestó en voz baja:

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si tenga el valor de olvidarla o el coraje para enfrentarla.-

-¡Hey ánimo, agente Kennedy!- Dijo Helena para reanimarlo.- Ya encontraremos una solución, chico enamorado. No vine a tu cubículo para hablar sobre tu "amor imposible" sino para otro asunto.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó Leon con tranquilidad.

-Sherry Birkin llamó esta mañana, dice que necesita que acudamos a una reunión en su departamento hoy a medio día.- Comunicó Helena con voz formal.

-¿En su departamento? ¿Porqué organizaría una reunión en su departamento y no aquí o en su oficina?- Interrogó Leon ante ésta misteriosa reunión.

-No lo sé. Solo me dijo que es urgente y por la naturaleza delicada del asunto, es preciso que no faltemos. Nada perdemos con ir.- Finalizó Helena para convencer a Leon.

-Pues será mejor que vayamos para averiguar de qué se trata todo este misterio.- Finalizó Leon poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta principal con Helena siguiéndolo de cerca.

* * *

 **A/N: Bien amigos, ese fue un episodio más de "Mala Sangre", ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Qué sorpresa! A Jake no le agrada para nada Chris, (sarcasmo), veamos qué sucede cuando Jake tenga que tener trato directo con él... Ya era hora de que apareciera Leon a escena junto con su compañera Helena Harper, al parecer, Sherry también los convocó para darles la noticia que va a desatar una guerra. En el siguiente cap veremos como reaccionan Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon y Helena cuando Sherry les cuente sobre el regreso de Wesker...**

 **Como al final de cada episodio, recalco, su opinión es importante para mí, y cualquier crítica o mejora que quieran hacer al fic, estoy en la mejor disposición de conocer lo que piensan, ya sea por medio de review o mensaje privado si así lo desean.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12.**


	12. Chapter 12: Estalla la bomba

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva actualización de este fic, como siempre, es para mi un placer ofrecerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que hasta ahora, ha sido muy bien aceptada entre ustedes. Por cierto, ¡buenas noticias!**

 **Quiero hacer mención honorífica a la escritora _Addie Redfield,_ que a partir de este cap es la nueva Beta Reader de este fic, ayudándome a pulir cada episodio y a corregir los posibles errores. Todo esto será para el bien de la historia y de los lectores, gracias por tomarte la molestia de revisar cada capítulo Addie :D. *Aplausos de pie para Addie por favor***

 **Bueno ya me extendí demasiado, así que vayamos a lo que nos ocupa que es el episodio 12. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _f_ _rozenheart7 chapter 1 . Oct 2_

 _He corrido a toda prisa al salir del instituto a leer el fic. Recibí mi notificación y me alegré mucho. No nos dejes con ese suspense mujer, suerte que en el próximo capitulo ya será la reunión de todos nuestros héroes._

 _Veo que se ha unido Leon al equipo y con compañía de Helena. Genial. Y veo que él no se ha olvidado de Ada, interesante... Seguro que se encuentran en un futuro :D_

 _Ahora leeré el One Shot Con vida, creo que ya lo leí, pero no me acuerdo. Ya te diré algo._

R= Holaa! Como siempre un gusto leer tus reviews, y como viste en el fic "Con vida" creo que ya te diste cuenta quién uno de los cómplices de Wesker, espero y lograr algo interesante de ello. Así es, ya era hora de la aparición de Leon y Helena que tendrán un papel muy importante, sobre todo Leon. Y bien, creo que ya te dejé en suspenso mucho tiempo, y aquí esta el cap en donde va a arder el mundo *risa diabólica jajaja*. Espero y lo disfrutes!

* * *

 _"_ _A veces en la vida hay que saber luchar no sólo sin miedo, sino también sin esperanza."_

 _-Sandro Pertini._

CAPÍTULO 12: ESTALLA LA BOMBA

Jill Valentine permanecía sentada en el comedor del departamento de Sherry Birkin, con Chris Redfield a su lado que impacientemente tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos.

—Tranquilo…— Le susurró Jill a Chris colocando su mano encima de la de su compañero para que dejara de hacer ruido.

— ¿A quién estamos esperando?— Se quejó Chris mirando el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

—A tu hermana y a otros agentes. — Respondió en voz baja Jill.

Chris hizo una mueca de fastidio, tratando de ocultar su expresión a Sherry Birkin, que se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta de entrada, esperando que llegaran sus invitados. Enseguida tocó a la puerta Claire Redfield llegando con unos minutos de retraso a la reunión.

—Perdón por la demora. — Se disculpó Claire mientras saludaba a Sherry y se acomodaba en un asiento a un costado de su hermano y Jill Valentine.

—No te preocupes. — Respondió con voz dulce Sherry Birkin.— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo mientras esperamos a los últimos invitados.

—Un vaso con agua por favor. — Pidió Jill Valentine amablemente.

— ¿Chris, Claire?— Preguntó Sherry a los hermanos Redfield.

—Lo mismo por favor.— Respondió Claire pidiendo agua para ella y su hermano.

Sherry se desplazó hasta la cocina para conseguir una jarra de agua fresca para sus invitados, cuando de repente tocaron hacia la puerta.

—Enseguida abro.— Gritó Sherry desde la cocina.

—No te molestes, ahora voy.— Se ofreció Claire levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta para recibir a las visitas.

En cuanto Claire miró a quién estaba detrás de la puerta sintió que su corazón se paralizó por un segundo. Delante de ella vio a un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, rubio, de ojos azules y facciones varoniles. Vestía una camisa azul celeste con un pantalón formal color negro. Era un hombre que en su conjunto era bastante guapo que con el mismo interés con el que Claire lo miraba, él observaba a la señorita Redfield.

—Leon…— Dijo Claire con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Claire?— Preguntó él con duda.

Claire sonrió con torpeza y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo dio un paso hacia atrás invitando a Leon a que entrara al departamento.

—Pasa Leon… ¡Oh, lo siento! No había visto que venías acompañado, pasa por favor. — Dijo Claire disculpándose enseguida por no haberse percatado de la presencia de Helena.

—Claire, ella es Helena Harper. Es mi compañera de trabajo y misión. Helena, ella es Claire Redfield. Mi ex socia en Raccoon City. — Presentó Leon a ambas mujeres.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Claire. Mucho gusto, no todos los días conozco a la adolescente que sobrevivió a una catástrofe biológica. — Saludó Helena amistosamente.

—Ya no soy una adolescente pero muchas gracias. El gusto es mío. — Contestó Claire un poco sonrojada por el cumplido.

—Leon, Helena, los estábamos esperando. Siéntense por favor. — dijo Sherry acercándose hacia los recién llegados y colocando la jarra de agua en el centro de la mesa.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, quedando Leon justamente frente a Claire.

Sherry sintió un espasmo en el estómago a causa de los nervios por la noticia que tenía que decir a sus invitados y tomando un suspiro hondo, se sentó en la silla principal y habló con voz firme:

—Jill, Chris, Claire, Leon y Helena. El motivo por el que los cité aquí es para comunicarles información que he guardado desde hace un tiempo y que tiene relación con algunos acontecimientos importantes. Si no los cité en mi oficina, en la BSAA o en lugar relacionado con nuestro trabajo, es porque lo que tengo que decirles es algo bastante serio que no puede tratarse en un lugar público.

Todos se miraron extrañados a causa del misterio con el que hablaba Sherry que se detuvo por un momento, para intentar calmar un poco su tensión y seleccionar con cuidado sus palabras.

—Los acontecimientos de los que quiero hablarles están relacionados, y se trata del accidente de la universidad "Richard J. Roberts" ocurrido hace dos meses, y el atentado de ayer a Terra Save. Todo lo que tengo que decir, les pido por favor que lo tomen con calma y se relajen que yo les daré todas las explicaciones que necesiten.

Chris se puso rígido en su asiento y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Jill le colocó una mano en el hombro para que recobrara la postura. Sherry notando enseguida la inestable situación, decidió poner fin a los preámbulos y hablar sin rodeos de una buena vez.

—Hace unos meses Jake Muller fue atacado por un sujeto del cual él tenía dudas sobre su existencia, así que para evitar cualquier mala especulación me contactó sólo a mí para contarme de su atentado y para que lo ayudara a realizar las investigaciones sobre el caso. Conforme fuimos averiguando confirmamos la identidad del sujeto, que además de todo no actuaba sólo sino con dos cómplices, de los cuáles desconocemos su identidad, y sólo tenemos la sospecha de que se trata de un hombre y una mujer. Descubrimos que esta persona tenía como objetivos principales secuestrar a Jake y…— Sherry se detuvo un momento y mordiéndose el labio inferior dijo, — asesinar a Sheva Alomar.—

Todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarse sorprendidos, excepto Chris, que no daba crédito a lo que oía y se quedó perplejo en su asiento.

—En cuanto supimos de sus proyectos, Jake y yo decidimos estar un paso adelante a sus planes. Entonces Jake usurpando una identidad ajena de un estudiante de Arizona, se hizo pasar por un alumno más de la universidad "Richard J. Roberts" de nombre Ryan Downey, con la finalidad de vigilar a Sheva de cerca. Conforme pasaron los días Jake comprendió que Sheva no sería fácil de convencer acerca de que su vida estaba en peligro junto con la de él, por tanto no estaría de acuerdo en cooperar con nuestros fines, así que optó por realizar sus planes sin importar la opinión de ella. Entonces una noche Jake preparó una explosión que haría pedazos la biblioteca del campus universitario, asegurándose de no dejar ningún herido a su paso. Aprovechando la confusión del momento Jake se llevó lejos a Sheva, logrando así que todo el mundo la diera por muerta…—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Gritó Chris exaltado dando un golpe sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie. —¡Entonces Jill y yo teníamos razón al sospechar que Sheva no estaba muerta!

— ¡Por favor Chris, déjame terminar!— Pidió Sherry para continuar su relato.

Chris aún exaltado trató de calmarse y se mantuvo en silencio impaciente, para que Sherry continuara con su discurso.

—Un sujeto que creemos que es un ex militar, tenía órdenes de secuestrar a Jake y asesinar a Sheva, entonces para que dejaran de perseguir a Sheva, Jake se adelantó a fingir su muerte para que ella ya no fuera el blanco de este asesino. Ella y Jake huyeron del país con la finalidad de esconderse y averiguar más sobre este extraño caso, pero para nuestra desgracia, nuestros hallazgos eran difusos y le perdimos la pista a este hombre, hasta el día de ayer. Cuando miramos el video de la cámara de seguridad de Terra Save, pude notar que quién provocó esa explosión, fue la misma persona que estaba tras de Jake y Sheva.

Chris finalmente con su paciencia agotada y con la confusión en su mente, se adelantó a interrumpir a Sherry para sacar sus propias conclusiones:

— ¡Sherry tu discurso no tiene pies ni cabeza!— Interrumpió finalmente Chris con impaciencia. — ¿Quieres decir que hay una persona cazando a Jake y a Sheva? ¿Con qué propósito? ¡Sherry porqué no nos informaron de este acoso ya sea a la BSAA o a la compañía de Leon! ¿Quién es tan peligroso como para que este asunto se mantuviera oculto durante tanto tiempo y Sheva y Jake tuvieran que salir huyendo?— Cuestionó Chris entre reclamos hacia la agente Sherry Birkin con todos los presentes mirándose confundidos.

Sherry sabía que no podía seguir prolongando más el fatídico anuncio, así que dando un suspiro, habló con decisión:

—Albert Wesker. Es la persona que está detrás de Sheva y Jake y muy probablemente, detrás de todos nosotros. — Declaró finalmente la agente Birkin.

Entonces las reacciones entre los agentes no se hicieron esperar. En cuanto Sherry mencionó el nombre de Wesker; Jill se quedó congelada sobre su asiento, Claire se llevó una mano hacia la frente de la impresión, Leon se mostró impresionado aunque imperturbable, Helena miraba a todos sin comprender nada y finalmente Chris se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y con la postura rígida por unos segundos, como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría.

—Albert Wesker...— Susurró Jill en un volumen casi inaudible, mientras pasaba por su mente todos los recuerdos dolorosos de esos dos años en que Wesker la mantuvo cautiva.

—Sí. Es por ello que decidimos usar la discreción porque sabíamos que la sola mención de su nombre, sería capaz de provocar una catástrofe. — Argumentó Sherry Birkin a su favor.

Chris permaneció en silencio con el rostro confundido, totalmente perdido en su mente. Muchas imágenes se aglomeraron en su mente desde la última batalla donde su mayor enemigo había sido abatido en el volcán, hasta sus últimas pesadillas donde Wesker asesinaba brutalmente a Sheva frente a sus ojos, recordando una y otra vez su sonora risa malévola. "Wesker no puede estar vivo. Yo lo vi morir. Es imposible." Concluía Chris una y otra vez para sí mismo frenéticamente, cayendo en un estado de negación que rápidamente lo sacó de sus casillas.

—¡Wesker no puede estar vivo! ¡Yo mismo acabé con la vida de ese bastardo!— Gritó Chris finalmente encolerizado con una vena saltando en su frente.

—Sherry, lo que dices es muy grave, ¿estás segura que no se trata de una confusión?— Preguntó Leon algo turbado tratando de no perder la calma.

—Sí, lo estoy. No supimos quién lo hizo, pero el punto es que alguien utilizó tejido de los restos de Wesker y a partir de su ADN original lograron reconstruirlo poco a poco, regenerando tejidos, uniendo células… Y para darle la chispa de vida, necesitaron activar su sistema nervioso a partir de algún tipo de muestra que compartiera el mismo material genético. Creemos que usaron la sangre de Jake para traerlo de regreso a la vida. — Mencionó Sherry sus suposiciones con todos escuchando la historia como si se tratara de un terrible cuento de terror.

— ¡Pero sólo la BSAA tiene las muestras de la sangre de Jake Muller!— Intervino Leon.

—No. — Contestó Sherry con decepción.— Cuando Jake y yo fuimos secuestrados, a Jake le fueron tomadas varias muestras de sangre. Cualquiera pudo haber obtenido algún ejemplar.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso quiere decir que estamos peleando a ciegas contra Wesker!— Rugió Chris apretando los puños.

—Así es. Pero le llevamos unos cuantos pasos de ventaja. Por ahora logramos despistarlo alejando a Jake y a Sheva de su alcance. — Comentó Sherry un poco optimista.

En ese momento Chris vivía un torbellino de emociones envolviendo su mente. Sentía rabia porque le hubieran ocultado tanto tiempo la reaparición de Wesker, odio de que su mayor enemigo fuera casi un ser invencible, frustración de no saber quién estaba jugando del lado de Wesker… Pero de repente y de manera muy extraña, comenzó a sentir alivio. En medio de toda la confusión de sus emociones, sintió haberse quitado un peso de encima al saber que su ex compañera en la misión de Kijujú seguía con vida. Durante muchas noches había vivido angustiosas pesadillas en donde Sheva era brutalmente asesinada por Wesker, pero ahora sabía que ella vivía, y él estaría ahí para salvarla tal y como lo hizo con Jill Valentine. Él lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a la gente que amaba.

— ¿Dónde está Sheva?— Preguntó Chris un poco más calmado.

—Ella y Jake se escondieron en la ciudad de México todo este tiempo. Ahora se fueron hacia Brasil, donde se reunirán con un mercenario amigo de Jake que nos ayudará en esto.

—Tenemos que detener a Wesker, cueste lo que cueste. Proteger a Sheva y a Claire. — Afirmó Chris recuperando la cordura.

—Y también tenemos que ser más rápidos que él.— Intervino Jill que había permanecido callada la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Jake, Sheva y yo logramos recabar información que nos podría ser útil. Monitoreos a la aldea de Kijujú, los últimos movimientos de Tricell, e incluso buscamos una posible relación con Neo Umbrella. — Dijo Sherry haciendo uso de la voz.

—Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo. — Habló Leon poniéndose de pie.

—Tenemos planeado rastrear a Wesker, teniendo cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atención, para después ir tras él antes de que cumpla sus objetivos.— Anunció Sherry a los demás agentes.

Helena y Claire permanecieron en silencio mientras los demás hacían sus planes, ya que Claire estaba totalmente en shock sin saber qué hacer, y Helena no tenía ni idea de quién era Wesker.

Al final todos llegaron a la conclusión que se reunirían al día siguiente en la BSAA para reunir armamento y equipo de rastreo para ir tras Wesker, yéndose primero Leon y Helena, a lo que le siguieron Jill, Claire y Chris.

Jill se encontraba un poco tensa por la reaparición de Wesker, ya que a pesar de los años, sintió que todos esos malos momentos al lado de su captor se reflejaban en su mente y Claire se quedó a su lado para consolarla. Chris por su parte se adelantó de donde estaban las dos mujeres y sacó su teléfono celular para realizar una llamada, buscando un número con urgencia. "Él tiene que saberlo." Dijo para sus adentros.

Esperó al segundo timbrazo del teléfono cuando de repente una voz contestó a su llamada, y sin rodeos, Chris dijo en el auricular:

—Josh, Sheva está viva…—

* * *

 **A/N: Y así termina el capítulo 12, recalco el agradecimiento a Addie por las correcciones e ideas, ojalá y la actualización haya sido de su agrado. Como ven, ya estalló todo, así que ahora nos toca esperar qué es lo que procede con la operación anti Wesker. Esperemos a ver que hará Chris y los demás agentes al respecto. En el siguiente capítulo, veremos a Wesker en acción y qué planes tiene en mente para reclutar a su nuevo aliado. Será un capítulo algo fuerte a petición de los seguidores, pero que prometo no se decepcionarán... ¿Quién será el nuevo peón en el ajedrez de Wesker? El siguiente episodio nos lo dirá.**

 **Como ya lo saben, su opinión para mí es muy importante, y cualquier crítica es bienvenida, ya sea por review o mensaje privado si así lo prefieren.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13: Visita

**¡Hey! Aquí tienen la nueva actualización de este fic que con este episodio finaliza la primera parte(?), o algo así jaja. El punto es que hasta aquí llega la parte inicial, y a partir del siguiente capítulo tardaré un poco más en actualizar, ya que trataré en hacer caps un poco más detallados y mejor estructurados por el bien de la historia. Por tanto me llevará más tiempo redactar y a Addie revisar el fic, así que tardaré un poco en actualizar, pero si creen que estoy tardando demasiado, tómense la libertad de presionarme y amenazarme para que me apresure jaja ok no. En fin, esos fueron todos los avisos de hoy.**

 **En el capítulo de hoy, como ya habíamos dicho, tendrán noticias de Wesker y... Será un poco fuerte lo que van a leer, así que conste que se los advertí jaja ok basta! Sólo lean y disfruten.**

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 12 . Oct 7_

 _Me ha hecho gracia Chris, estaba alterado y se podía notar de antemano que reaccionaría de esta manera._  
 _Lo que más me ha llamado la atención de este capítulo ha sido Claire y Leon, eso de que se sorprendiera en verle... Extraño, pero ya sabes quién está en la mente de el rubio..._  
 _¿Addie Redfield es tu beta reader? Que suerte, es una de las más conocidas y populares de este fandom (no sé si tiene otros) me cae fenomenal. Estoy segura que tu y ella haréis un buen equipo y lo haréis genial._  
 _Has descrito (habéis descrito, no sé como referirme, dímelo tú mejor) perfectamente la tensión que había en el apartamento de Sherry, un trabajo excelente, os felicito. O puedo tratarte con cortesía y así me puedo referir a ti y a Addie a la vez. No lo sé me hago un lío. Entre los diferentes dialectos de países y todo... Supongo que ya sabes que en España no se trata de usted, vos... Eso solo se hace en casos formales. ¿Que hago yo, una niña de 14 años contándote esto? Soy tonta, es de nacimiento. XD XD XD_

 _Es bueno saber que en el próximo capítulo habrá noticias de Wesker, ha estado demasiado tiempo en las sombras._

 _En cuanto a mis horarios apretados... Me he levantado a las 7 de la mañana y he visto la notificación de tu actualización en mi móvil._

 _-Paso 1: Levantarme de la cama y mirar el móvil con un ojo cerrado, el otro abierto para poder leer y mientras bostezando._

 _-Paso 2: Ver notificación, quedarse empanada mirando al más allá a causa del sueño._

 _-Paso 3: Reaccionar y encender el ordenador a toda prisa para leer el capítulo mientras como unas tostadas._

 _Evidentemente he llegado un poco tarde al instituto, que mal ejemplo da la delegada de la clase..._  
 _Por otra parte, ¡que bien que nos hayamos encontrado en Facebook y te hayas unido al foro!_  
 _Ahora podré lincharte si no actualizas, la que te espera Ana... No sabes en que lío te has metido *risa malévola*_

 _Anda, ¡Un besazo!_

R= ¡Ups! lamento que hayas llegado tarde a clase, pero vamos, yo ya llevo media carrera universitaria y sigo llegando tarde jajaj así que no creo que pase nada malo haha. Yo también estoy feliz que Addie haya aceptado ayudarme y ser mi Beta, es una muy buena escritora y me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar la historia :'D En cuanto a como te quieres referir a nosotros, puedes hacerlo como gustes, aunque sin cortesías y de manera informal sería mucho mejor! ñ_ñ Y en cuanto al fic, en el episodio pasado creo que era obvia la reacción de Chris aunque todos queríamos verlo colérico jaja Claire es un amor y Leon un hombre brillante aunque un poco torpe en el amor jaja, veamos que va a pasar con él más adelante. Y en cuanto al capítulo de hoy, será 100% Wesker, y... es todo lo que te puedo adelantar haha. Espero y te guste y ya sabes puedes presionarme por face para que actualice jaja ¡un abrazo!

* * *

 _"_ _Siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer."_

 _—_ _Oscar Wilde._

CAPÍTULO 13: VISITA

Caía la noche fresca en la carretera cubierta por un espeso bosque de pino. Todavía le faltaban unas cuantas millas por recorrer en su camino pero parecía no importarle, ya que conducir era una de sus aficiones y la velocidad era parte de su pasión. Música de Vivaldi amenizaba la cabina del lujoso Mercedes Benz color negro que corría veloz a través del pavimento. Conforme fue adentrándose en el camino, a lo lejos se fue dibujando un enorme portón lujoso que poco a poco se veía más cerca. Bajando constantemente la velocidad, el ostentoso auto se detuvo ante una cabina de seguridad para bajar rápidamente su ventanilla y mostrarle su identificación al vigilante. El empleado de seguridad abrió el portón para que el vehículo entrara en el lugar, que sin duda se trataba de una exclusiva zona residencial. Todas las casas pintadas con colores claros y estilo arquitectónico vanguardista daban al lugar un aspecto lujoso que se resaltaba por sus hermosos jardines, fuentes modernas y una iluminación excelente. Sin duda vivir en ese lugar era un lujo que no cualquiera se podía dar.

El auto en cuestión se detuvo en la casa marcada con el número 17, que se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, de color blanco y café claro, con una fachada moderna, un jardín amplio y su propia piscina. La residencia era una joya arquitectónica por sí misma. El lujoso Mercedes Benz se estacionó en la cochera de dicha vivienda, abriendo la puerta del piloto mostrando por dentro sus vestiduras de piel color rojo en los asientos.

Sacando su bolso y cerrando la puerta del auto, bajo del vehículo una mujer alta, delgada, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. En su rostro afilado las facciones eran finas aunque con cierto aire oriental, pero sus ademanes y andar derrochaban clase y distinción. Su atuendo constaba de un sencillo vestido color rojo que le llegaba hasta el muslo, dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas bien formabas cubiertas por medias de color negro acompañadas con un par de zapatos de tacón clásicos del mismo color. Completando su vestimenta llevaba unos guantes a juego con los que cubría sus delicadas manos de porcelana. Esta mujer en todo su conjunto, era la elegancia personificada.

La mujer entró en su residencia a paso lento, sin necesidad de encender las luces del pasillo principal que se activaban por medio de sensores. Entonces abriéndose paso entre su lujosa casa, se dispuso a entrar a sus aposentos, con la intención de darse un baño de burbujas, para después retirarse a descansar.

Girando la perilla de la puerta de su recámara, se introdujo lentamente en su habitación que se encontraba con las luces apagadas, ya que las recámaras no contaban con sistema de sensores, por la simple razón de la practicidad. Aún a oscuras, la mujer se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza entre la alfombra del aposento, hasta acercarse a tientas hacia donde estaba el interruptor de luz en una de las paredes laterales. Antes de que ella pudiera tocar el botón del interruptor, la luz se encendió segundos antes, poniéndola de inmediato en estado de alerta, percatándose de que alguien había entrado en su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Ada Wong.—

Ada de inmediato reconoció la voz que la saludaba y dándose la vuelta para mirar, descubrió al intruso que había irrumpido en su casa. No era propio de Ada sorprenderse, pero el hombre que tenía frente a ella, era de la última persona de la que esperaba tener una visita. "Maldita sea." Pensó para sí misma.

— Te has quedado muda, cariño. — Comentó amable la voz masculina.

—No esperaba recibir la visita de un fantasma. — Contestó ella disimulando su sorpresa.

—Tal vez es porque no lo soy. — Dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa y recargando una de sus manos en la pared.

— ¿A qué se debe el motivo de la honorable visita del desaparecido Albert Wesker a mi departamento?— Preguntó Ada sin rodeos.

—Vine a hablarte de negocios, querida… Y también vine a saludar…— Comentó Wesker acercándose hacia Ada y tomándola por la cintura.

— ¿No se supone que estás muerto?— Preguntó Ada sin retroceder a su abrazo.

—Cariño…— dijo Wesker en voz baja e inclinándose más hacia ella para susurrarle en el oído. — Los muertos no pueden estremecerte…— Y colocó uno de los mechones del cabello de Ada detrás de su oreja.

Ada tragó saliva mientras trataba de recuperar su postura que se había puesto rígida y poniéndose firme de nuevo, preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— habló con voz segura.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero que tú y yo volvamos a ser socios. — Dijo Wesker con voz seductora.

— ¡¿Bromeas?!— Se burló Ada ante las pretensiones de Wesker.

— ¿Aún sigues celosa, querida?— Preguntó Wesker tomando a Ada por los hombros y acariciándolos con sus manos.

—Eres demasiado vanidoso como para creer que puedo estar celosa por un hombre como tú. He tenido mejores. — Le contestó Ada con una sonrisa sarcástica y guiñándole un ojo a Wesker.

— ¿Simmons? Querida, siempre has tenido buen gusto, y ese sujeto excéntrico con aspiraciones de dictador fracasado, simplemente no te queda. Siempre preferiste a hombres con carácter, decididos, inteligentes …— Murmuró Wesker de nuevo en el oído de Ada a la vez que se colocaba detrás de ella y le daba un beso suave en la mejilla.

—No estoy hablando de Simmons. — Declaró Ada un poco turbada por las caricias de Wesker.

— ¿Leon?— Preguntó Wesker en tono burlón. — Linda, nunca te ha gustado jugar del lado de los buenos, y el ex policía novato de la R.P.D. jamás te ofrecería lo que yo puedo darte. No me llega ni a los talones . — Declaró finalmente el rubio, descendiendo sus manos de los hombros de Ada, para conducirlos hacia su espalda, tocando suavemente su piel con la punta de los dedos.

Ada sintió acelerar su respiración ante el tacto de Wesker, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza y el cabello de Wesker, acercándose lentamente hacia su cara, quedando a centímetros de sus labios. "¿Quieres que caiga en tu juego Wesker? Pues juguemos. "Se dijo Ada para sí misma.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte? ¿Crees que me gusta ser la segunda opción?— Preguntó Ada esta vez con voz seductora, acariciando el cabello de Wesker.

—Cariño, sin duda fueron tus celos los que rompieron nuestros negocios después de lo sucedido en las plagas. Nunca fuiste la segunda opción. Sabes bien que a Excella la necesitaba para mis planes, y cuando ya no la requería me deshice de ella. — Respondió Albert colocando sus manos en la cintura de Ada y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Suponiendo que así fuera, ¿crees que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte?— Volvió a retarlo Ada.

—No lo creo. Estoy seguro. — Dijo él clavándole su mirada en los ojos. — Porque así ha sido siempre, nunca podrás resistirte a mí.

Y atrayéndola hacia a él, Wesker estampó sus labios sobre los de Ada, besándola con avidez, a lo que ella respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, buscando a tientas el cierre de la chaqueta de Wesker deslizándolo hacia abajo dejando al descubierto el abdomen bien trabajado de este.

Wesker tomó esa acción como una señal a su impaciencia y tomando el vestido de Ada por el cuello lo arrancó de un solo tirón con su fuerza sobrehumana, dejándola únicamente con un sujetador y bragas de encaje color negro que combinaban con las medias de sus piernas. Wesker tomó un respiro para después dar un gruñido por lo bajo comenzando a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Ada, bajando sus besos lentamente por la clavícula y los hombros. Ada dio un pequeño gemido ante la humedad de los besos de él por su piel y haciendo uso de sus dos manos busco la cremallera del pantalón del rubio para despojarlo de sus últimas prendas.

Wesker se estremeció al sentir las manos de Ada deslizarse a través de su pantalón y sintiéndose un poco perdido ante la agilidad de la espía letal, decidió retomar de nuevo el control de la situación y tomándola con sus dos manos la levantó en sus brazos, a lo que ella enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, mientras paseaba sus dedos en la cabellera de él.

El ex virólogo dio unos pasos hacia adelante y caminó con Ada entre sus brazos sin dejar de explorar su lengua con la de ella, hasta que finalmente ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas rojas de seda.

Wesker comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta el pecho de Ada a lo que ella comenzó a gemir en voz baja ante su tacto, hasta que él levantando su cara y sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla, se acercó hasta sus labios y rozándolos con su aliento habló:

— ¿Quieres que me detenga, querida?— Preguntó Wesker con tono malicioso, totalmente consciente de que ya había ganado la batalla contra Ada.

Ada se molestó profundamente consigo misma al sentirse incapaz de resistirse a Albert Wesker y en especial a la presuntuosa actitud de dominio sobre ella. Finalmente, Ada vencida ante el poderío de las caricias de ese hombre, se inclinó hacia él y mordiendo su labio inferior con los dientes respondió:

— ¿Cuál es el negocio?

Wesker sonrió sintiéndose victorioso sin despegar sus labios de los de Ada, y usando sus manos para bajar el sostén de sus hombros le susurró al oído:

—Necesito una muestra del virus C, para perfeccionar el virus progenitor.

Ada mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Wesker, cuando escuchó su propuesta y contestó:

— ¿El virus C? Esa muestra es la más inestable para combinarla con el virus progenitor.

Wesker comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Ada y con sus dedos fue jalando hacia abajo las medias negras, para dejar al descubierto sus piernas blancas y torneadas.

—Confía en mí, querida. Tengo bien calculados mis planes.

— ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?— Lo retó Ada con voz seductora.

Wesker dio una risita burlona y con una sola mano, terminó de desatar el sujetador de Ada, haciendo que su pecho quedara cubiertamente desnudo. Él comenzó a palpar lentamente el pecho de Ada, pasando sus dedos sobre todo su esplendor, disfrutando de verla gemir ante su tacto.

—Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi opinión respecto a la especie humana y su lenta evolución. Pero linda, me has demostrado que eres una muy buena excepción a la regla. Más inteligente que Excella, y más audaz que el estúpido de Jack Krauser. Sin duda eres la mejor socia que he tenido, además de la más… atractiva.— Mencionó Wesker a la vez que besaba a Ada en el cuello sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. —Cariño, en este negocio eres la única socia, por tanto obtienes el cincuenta por ciento de todos los beneficios.

Ada se estremecía ante las sensaciones que el rubio estaba mandando por todo su cuerpo y enloquecida por él, comenzó a besarlo acaloradamente y a clavarle las uñas en la espalda.

—No seas tan obstinado, cielo. — Respondió Ada en medio de sus caricias, — Si he sido tu socia tantos años, es porque a diferencia de Krauser o Excella, jamás te he dado la oportunidad de traicionarme. Ni te lo permitiré nunca. — Dijo Ada con voz dulce y amenazante.

Wesker soltó una carcajada burlona, y atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza terminó de desnudarla arrancando sus bragas de un solo golpe, para después aplastarla contra su cuerpo, mostrándole su evidente dureza.

—Si nunca te has ido, es porque jamás has sido capaz de renunciar a estos momentos.— declaró Wesker mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ada se aferró con fiereza al cuello de su amante y mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad, contestó:

—Si no me he ido, es porque eres mío. Y yo nunca renuncio a lo que deseo.

Dicho esto, Wesker comenzó a embestirla rápidamente, hasta lograr que Ada perdiera la cordura aferrándose a sus labios que lo besaban con posesión y urgencia, rasguñando, como si ambos estuviesen compitiendo por llevar el control de la situación.

Wesker siempre se había sentido atraído por Ada desde el primer momento en que la conoció, pero su carácter obstinado y su personalidad interesante siempre lo habían excitado, ya que sabía que Ada no era para nada una mujer fácil, y significaba todo un reto para él. Por su parte, Ada perdía la cabeza por el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S., ya que era el único hombre que lograba producir esos efectos en ella: odio hacia su actitud dominante y deseo irracional que rayaba en obsesión lasciva. Ambos con un ego crecido, obstinación notoria y pasión de sobra, lograron establecer vínculos bastante fuertes, quizás con afecto, o tal vez con interés, pero lo cierto es que había algo dentro de ellos que los obligaba a competir el uno con el otro, formando así un sentimiento desquiciado que muy poco se le parecía al amor, pero era suficiente para que permanecieran unidos ya fuera como socios, como amantes, o si era preciso, como enemigos.

* * *

 **A/N: Ya fue jajaja, desde mis historias pasadas los lectores me habían estado pidiendo un episodio de estos y debo admitir que es el capítulo que más me ha costado redactar, nunca había hecho un "lemmon" o intento de, y si no fuera por Addie no hubiera logrado escribirlo, creo que no quedó tan mal jaja. Supongo que nadie se esperaba esto, y estando las cartas sobre la mesa, veamos como se desarrolla este juego de Ada y Wesker, que vaya manera de negociar por parte de ambos jaja... Como dije, a partir del siguiente episodio las actualizaciones demorarán un poco más pero les pido paciencia, prometo no abandonar la historia :)**

 **Como siempre ya saben que su opinión es importante para mí, y son libres de expresarse por medio del review o mensaje privado si así lo prefieren.**

 **¡Gracias a ustedes por leer y sobre todo gracias al apoyo de _Addie Redfield,_ que sin duda la historia no sería la misma sin su apoyo!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14: Vivir un engaño

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta B) Antes que nada mil perdones por no actualizar con la misma frecuencia de antes, pero mis otros fics aunados a la escuela, proyectos, y demás deberes no me habían dejado mucho tiempo libre, y ya saben que no me gusta sacarme capítulos debajo de la manga, siempre trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo y me gusta pulir cada capítulo, así que trataré de dejar un espacio para actualizar regularmente y ustedes queden satisfechos con las novedades de la historia. :) Ahora a lo que nos ocupa... En el capítulo anterior, supongo que aún tienen cara de "What the fuck is this?" por lo que vieron con Wesker y Ada, pero confíen en mí, todo está fríamente calculado para que sea dinamita en la historia! Y como si no fuera suficiente ajetreo, hoy conocerán a un nuevo personaje _(en realidad son dos, uno lo revelaré yo y el otro es su tarea descifrarlo o esperar a que se descubra más adelante)_ , el tan afamado amigo mercenario de Jake Muller, que confío en que a muchos les dejará un buen sabor de boca. En fin, espero y lo disfruten.**

 ** _Addie Redfield , no me he olvidado de ti, gracias por tu paciencia y esmero al revisar mi trabajo y al darme consejos para la historia, definitivamente, este fic no sería lo mismo sin ti, así que gran parte del crédito es tuyo. *Aplausos para Addie por favor*_**

* * *

 _" frozenheart7 chapter 13 . Oct 9 _

_Oh dios..._ _Esto si que no me lo esperaba... Veo que tenemos un triangulo amoroso, ¡que buen argumento! Ya me dijiste que te encantaban los triángulos amorosos, da un toque genial a la historia que Wesker y Leon compitan para ganarse a la espía de rojo._

 _El lemmon os ha quedado muy bien, mi primer lemmon fue una birria. Estoy segura que Addie y tu os las habéis apañado muy bien. Se nota la necesidad de poder en esta relación, muy buen punto en el fic._

 _Si, vaya manera de negociar._

 _Estoy segura que no nos abandonaras, ni a nosotros, los lectores, ni a la historia. Addie te presionara en nuestro nombre._

 _Nunca es tarde para mí, si quieres empiezo a enviarte mensajes por Facebook cada día jajajaja, ok no XD_

 _¡Muchos besos para las dos!_

 _PD: Besos informales"_

R= Sabes, trabajo bien bajo presión, jajaja! Creo que lo de Wesker y Ada nadie se lo esperaba, pero me encanta esa pareja! jaja esos dos se encargaran de darle problemas al asunto. Estoy feliz de que el lemmon haya quedado bien, estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca había hecho nada tan explícito, tuve que leer a Sade para darme una idea D: (Aún sigo traumada) Enserio que si no fuera por Addie, ese cap hubiese sido una decepción (sin exagerar)... Y bueno es Wesker, él sabe como convencer a la gente y Ada no iba a decir que no jajaja. Veamos que pasa con ellos en los siguientes episodios! Abrazos bien fuertes!

* * *

 _vegitto998 chapter 13 . Oct 9 _

_Mmmm hey muy buena tu historia :D  
Sólo si llegas a poner a leon a ada (que es por eso que sigo la historia) estaría bastante bien_

Pd: sigue así!

R= Hola Vegitto, antes que nada, gracias por tomarte la molestia de revisar y dejar tu punto de vista. Me alegra mucho que la historia esté tomando tu interés ya que ese es mi propósito, darles un poco de entretenimiento a los lectores. :) Leon y Ada... No te puedo adelantar nada porque haría spoiler jajaja pero te prometo que tendrás una buena historia para ambos. Espero y te guste el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 _Addie Redfield chapter 13 . Oct 9_

 _Hi!_

 _OMG! Wesker y Ada!, esta pareja vaya que sabe echar chispas. Me gustó como manejaste la tensión entre ellos, la lucha de poderes quedó muy bien plasmada dentro de tu historia. El lemmon lo llevaste muy bien, no fuiste vulgar, ya ves y tú que tenías miedo de escribirlo jejejeje!_

 _Felicidades por este capítulo. Eres una autora dedicada y que está dispuesta a trabajar con tal de mejorar. Para mi es un honor que me hayas elegido como tu beta, gracias de verdad por tomarme en cuenta, si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde buscarme._

 _Cuídate, te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto XDD_

R= Alskadjaslkdjka Addie! :'D De verdad que el honor es mío en el momento que aceptaste ser mi Beta, he aprendido mucho de ti y tienes una actitud muy buena onda al corregir mis errores, eres una gran autora, me atrevo a decir que tienes un don o un talento nato para esto. Quiero agradecer tu paciencia para ayudarme y sacarme de apuros, en especial en ese capítulo del lemmon que te consta que me estaba costando mucho trabajo. Addie en verdad muchas gracias, definitivamente reafirmo lo que dije antes, la historia no sería lo mismo sin ti. Como diría Cerati "Gracias Totales".

* * *

 _Zhines chapter 13 . Oct 12_

 _oooo. Wesker y Ada. para ser tu primer lemmon ha estado muy bien. no había podido dejarte un comentario por problemas con la aplicación. Pero aquí estoy. Nos leemos ..._

R= Zhines, como siempre un gusto volver a leerte por aquí, de verdad me siento aliviada que el lemmon haya salido bien, ya que tenía muchas dudas de publicarlo o no, creo que al final fue una buena decisión :) ojalá y te agrade el episodio de hoy! Nos leemos!

* * *

PARTE II

 _"_ _Existen dos maneras de ser engañados. Una es creer lo que no es verdad, la otra es negarse a aceptar lo que sí es verdad."_

 _—_ _Soreen Kierkegaard_

CAPÍTULO 14: VIVIR UN ENGAÑO

 _"_ _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni quién era, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de si seguía con vida o estaba muerto, ya que mi vista sólo podía contemplar un techo color blanco y luces igualmente blancas. Sólo podía sentir un frío gélido en la espalda y los costados, por lo que supuse que estaba recostado en una especia de plancha metálica, así que di por hecho que aún estaba en este mundo._

 _En un intento torpe intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía como deseaba, así que decidí permanecer inmóvil tratando de recordar alguna pista que me trajera de nuevo al presente. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de recordar mi pasado e imágenes nítidas pasaron por mi mente. Hicieron acto de presencia recuerdos perturbadores de monstruos, sangre, y de mi cuerpo totalmente deformado…_

 _Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando vino a mi memoria esa imagen de mi mismo totalmente desfigurado, y asustado por la visión, sentí urgencia por comenzar a moverme, recuperando las fuerzas que poco a poco volvían a mi cuerpo. Me las arreglé para sentarme sobre la cama de metal y examiné detalladamente todo mi cuerpo, moviendo mis extremidades con suavidad, comprobando que todo mi cuerpo estuviera en perfecto estado, sintiéndome profundamente aliviado por ello. A decir verdad, me sentía más que bien. Mi piel se apreciaba a simple vista más lisa y brillante, mis músculos estaban fuertemente tonificados, y una fuerza extraña corría por mis venas, mandándome sensaciones desconocidas por todo mi cuerpo, y que difícilmente las podría explicar. Al mirarme a mí mismo noté que solo vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos, que dejaban a la vista todo mi cuerpo extrañamente fortalecido. Di una mirada a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que estaba en medio de una sala blanca llena de aparatos de alta tecnología, así que supuse que estaba dentro de un laboratorio científico._

 _En medio de la confusión, un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí, y otro recuerdo aún más difuso que el anterior, vino a mi mente._

 _No podía recordar ningún retrato, ya que todo era de color negro y oscuro, sólo podía acordarme de voces y sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Entonces de mis lagunas mentales, pude rescatar los fragmentos de una conversación:_

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que le sucedió?— Preguntó una voz femenina._

 _—_ _Un severo caso de mutación, a juzgar por el aspecto, quiero suponer que es el virus C.— Contestó una voz rasposa que evidentemente era de un hombre._

 _—_ _¿Está muerto?— Preguntó indiferente la voz femenina._

 _—_ _Aún no, tiene un poco de pulso. — Respondió un hombre a la mujer que hacía las preguntas, y enseguida sentí unas manos frías tocándome y apretando mi tórax, a la vez que me golpeaban fuertemente las costillas._

 _Inmediatamente después sentí un terrible ardor en la garganta, la tráquea y las vías respiratorias, como si con cada respiro, un cuchillo me rasgara el pecho._

 _—_ _Al parecer era un militar…— Comentó la mujer que presenciaba la escena. — ¿Cree que se pueda hacer algo por él?—_

 _La otra voz se quedó en silencio por un rato y después de un momento respondió:_

 _—_ _Sí podría… Pero llevaría mucho tiempo y bastante dinero…—_

 _—_ _El dinero no es problema, deseo que esté curado cuanto antes...— Respondió altiva la mujer._

 _—_ _Siendo así… Manos a la obra…—_

 _Esforzándome un poco más por recaudar recuerdos difusos, luché para obtener más información en mi mente perdida._

 _—_ _Impresionante…— Exclamó una mujer evidentemente sorprendida._

 _—_ _Está en una especie de simulación al vientre materno, después de muchos esfuerzos, logramos desinfectarlo y revivir sus mínimos signos vitales. Es como si este chico hubiera vuelto a nacer. —Explicó un hombre de un acento claramente extranjero, que hablaba como si estuviera alardeando un gran logro._

 _—_ _Confieso que al principio creí que no se podría hacer nada por él, sobre todo por ese horrible brazo, pero ahora veo que nos será demasiado útil. — Contestó la mujer igualmente halagada._

 _—_ _¿Quiere que pasemos con el otro paciente?— Preguntó el hombre a la voz femenina._

 _—_ _Por supuesto. — Contestó enseguida mientras podía oír unos pasos alejarse._

 _Después de divagar en mis pensamientos, me coloqué ambas manos en la cabeza por el agotamiento que implicaba buscar esos recuerdos en medio de la amnesia, pero al menos ya tenía algunas pistas; Uno, había una alta posibilidad de que yo fuera un militar. Dos, estaba seguro que algo me había sucedido, un terrible accidente y probablemente ese era el origen de mi amnesia. Y número tres, la constante mención de la palabra "paciente". Supuse que las personas que hablaban entre sí eran médicos, por tanto, yo estaba en algún hospital, aunque el lugar en donde estaba, no se le pareciera en nada._

 _"Tengo que saber dónde estoy". Me dije a mí mismo con desesperación, y colocando torpemente mis pies en el suelo, me fue imposible mantenerme de pie. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndome repentinamente mareado y débil._

 _Mi respiración se volvió agitada y entré en una crisis de tos, cuando de repente escuché unos pasos silenciosos acercarse a mí. Un hombre rubio, de edad madura, que vestía un traje de cuero color negro con botas a juego y que extrañamente llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, se colocó frente a mí, mirándome de arriba abajo._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?— Pregunte con voz rasposa al hombre que me estaba evaluando con la mirada._

 _—_ _Yo, soy tu creador…_

* * *

El Sol mandaba intensas olas de calor a través de las ventanas, que provocaban un leve bochorno en el lugar. A pesar de estar a bastantes pies de altura, la sensación del cambio de clima subtropical podía sentirse en la piel. El día estaba totalmente soleado, sin atisbo de alguna nube intrusa que quisiera manchar el hermoso lienzo azul del cielo. El panorama era sin más increíble. La vegetación verde pintaba el relieve irregular compuesto de árboles y edificios modernos, el mar estaba en calma y una enorme montaña de color esmeralda, servía como pedestal al majestuoso Cristo Redentor; que mantenía sus brazos extendidos hacía los puntos cardinales de la ciudad, como si protegiera a la metrópoli con sus manos, o le brindara un abrazo de bienvenida a los visitantes.

"Llegamos". Pensó Sheva para sí misma cuando miró el hermoso paisaje a través de la ventanilla del avión.

Los planes originales de Jake y Sheva eran viajar desde la Ciudad de México a la Ciudad de São Paulo en Brasil, pero para su desgracia, el único vuelo hacia ese lugar salía podo después del medio día, y desperdiciar tiempo, era un lujo que ninguno de los dos se podían dar. Así que, cambiando un poco sus planes, tomaron el primer vuelo que los llevara al país Sudamericano, y el primer destino que encontraron, fue hacia el puerto de Río de Janeiro en Brasil. A causa de los imprevistos en el aeropuerto y la tensión que estaban viviendo, ambos agentes no habían podido dormir durante el transcurso del viaje, quedándose despiertos todo el camino sin cruzar palabra, transformando un ambiente bastante incómodo entre ellos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó Jake rompiendo el hielo.

—Nada. — Contestó Sheva en automático

Jake echó las manos con pereza en los costados, y mirando fijamente a Sheva dijo:

—Llevamos conviviendo a diario poco más de dos meses, así que creo que ya te conozco un poco mejor, o al menos lo suficiente como para saber que estás mintiendo.—

Sheva enmudeció por un instante mientras se mordía el labio inferior, hasta que después de un momento habló:

—Estoy preocupada por lo que puede estar pasando ahora con la noticia de mi muerte fingida y la reaparición de Wesker. Siempre he odiado mentir y me duele haberle mentido a Josh, me imagino cuanto debió haber sufrido por la noticia de mi supuesta muerte. —

Jake se quedó observándola por un instante, evaluando la respuesta de Sheva, para determinar si creería o no en su respuesta.

— ¿Y qué hay de Redfield?— Preguntó Jake con astucia.

— ¿Sobre qué?— Contraatacó Sheva con desinterés.

— ¿Te es demasiado complicado el admitir que estás loca por ese sujeto?— Volvió a preguntar Jake sin rodeos.

—Jake, basta…— Se quejó Sheva para que su acompañante dejara de molestarla.

—Sabes perfectamente mi opinión sobre Redfield, pero no voy a enfadarme contigo si me cuentas la verdad. — Insistió Jake.

Sheva lo ignoró y volteó su cara hacia la ventana para seguir contemplando el paisaje.

—Oye esto no es justo…— Se quejó Jake ante la evasiva de Sheva,— Yo te conté todo acerca de lo que siento por Sherry, y tú no quieres contarme del porqué te preocupa tanto Redfield.

Sheva pensó que Jake tenía razón en que era injusto que ella guardara privacidad en su respuesta cuando ella le había pedido a Jake que le hablara con la verdad acerca de su vida.

—Mi primera misión de importancia en la BSAA fue la ocurrida en Kijujú, y Chris fue mi capitán y superior al mando, pero a pesar de ello, nunca quiso recibir ese trato de "jefe". Chris no me subestimaba, pero también se preocupaba por protegerme… Nos cuidábamos las espaldas mutuamente y si no fuera por él, probablemente yo hubiera muerto hace mucho…— susurró Sheva en voz baja.

Jake miró a Sheva con dudas, y ella después de un momento volvió a hablar:

—Wesker estuvo a punto de matarme dos veces. En la primera, él iba a caer hacia el vacio, arrastrándome a una muerte segura. Después, cuando Wesker se infectó con Uroboros, nos atacó a mí y a Chris en un volcán. Con uno de sus golpes me arrojó hacia una roca que estaba en medio de la lava y yo estaba a punto de resbalarme. Chris a pesar de todo, le hizo frente y superando sus propias fuerzas se arriesgó por segunda vez para salvarme… Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por protegerme, y él lo hizo.

Jake hizo una mueca extraña ante el relato de Sheva, como si en su mente estuviera cambiando la opinión negativa que tenía de Chris.

— ¿Y te enamoraste de él?— Preguntó Jake mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eso no importa. — Contestó Sheva con decepción evidente.

— ¿Por qué no?— Preguntó Jake repentinamente interesado.

—Porque desde el principio supe que era imposible, Jake. Siempre supe que Chris sentía algo por su ex compañera Jill Valentine, además de que para él sólo fui su socia… No quise ilusionarme con algo que no podía ser, pero no voy a negarte que si siento algo muy fuerte por él. — Admitió finalmente Sheva con desanimo.

—Entiendo. — Dijo Jake queriendo poner punto final al asunto. —Tal vez no era para ti.

—Tal vez. — Contestó Sheva con desgane.

De repente el teléfono móvil de Jake comenzó a sonar y observó que en la bandeja de entrada, había llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto, el cuál leyó con bastante interés.

—Genial. — Exclamó Jake cambiando un poco su expresión fría.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Sheva enseguida.

—Al parecer no tendremos que viajar hasta São Paulo para encontrarnos con mi contacto, él vendrá hasta aquí.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué amable de su parte!— Comentó Sheva sorprendida.

—Me debe favores. — Respondió Jake metiendo su teléfono celular en el bolsillo.

Enseguida escucharon la voz del piloto desde la cabina de audio anunciando la llegada a Rio de Janeiro, para después indicarles a los pasajeros abrochar sus cinturones.

El aterrizaje fue exitoso, y tanto Jake como Sheva demoraron unos minutos en el aeropuerto mientras se cumplían todos los protocolos del término del viaje, para enseguida tomar un taxi que los llevaría al hotel "Miramar" que sería su establecimiento temporal mientras encontraban un nuevo escondite.

El hotel era un hermoso complejo turístico compuesto por edificios modernos con acceso a la playa principal. Enseguida ambos se apresuraron a instalarse en su habitación registrándose con sus nombres falsos para reunirse con el contacto de Jake que los vería en la calle Atlántica, que estaba relativamente cerca del hotel donde se hospedaban. Tenían una hora para encontrarse con su contacto.

Después de hacerse un cambio de ropa ligera, el par de agentes salieron a su pequeña reunión con el tiempo justo, esperando a su aliado en una plaza cercana de la calle Atlántica. Sheva miraba distraída el paisaje y a las personas, mientras Jake buscaba con la mirada a su ex compañero. De repente Jake fijó su mirada a un hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos. Jake miró su reloj y levantando las cejas dijo:

—Justo a tiempo. — Resopló Jake a la vez que Sheva fijaba su atención en el hombre que caminaba en su dirección.

Era un hombre alto, igual de alto que Jake, de piel morena bronceada por el sol. Su cabello era lacio y de color negro, que iba amarrado en una sencilla coleta baja y le dejaba caer un par de mechones en la frente. En su cara, los ojos eran almendrados de color marrón resaltados por un par de cejas perfectas, simétricas, lo que formaba en él una mirada profunda, impenetrable. La nariz era levemente aguileña, los labios carnosos y bien formados, con la mandíbula pronunciada y su rostro perfectamente afeitado, le daban un aspecto bastante atractivo y muy varonil. Vistiendo una camisa negra sencilla y pantalones oscuros con zapatos militares provocaban en él una apariencia casi tan intimidante como Jake, pero su rostro bellamente formado junto con su cuerpo bien constituido atraía fácilmente las miradas de cualquier persona.

Sheva se quedó impresionada ante la presencia de este hombre que miraba a Jake con familiaridad, y cuando se acercó le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a su ex socio y a ella. El hombre se detuvo frente a Jake Muller y su compañera, cuando el joven pelirrojo le habló con notoria camaradería.

—Vaya al fin llegas. Sheva te presento a nuestro socio en esta misión, él es Carlos Oliveira…—

* * *

 **A/N: No podía dejar de lado la aparición de uno de mis personajes consentidos de la saga, Carlos Oliveira 3 *Capcom te odio por dejarlo en el olvido* Al menos en mi fic, nuestro querido Carlos tendrá un papel importante y de peso en la historia, veamos como se desenvuelve... Espero y ustedes estén tan felices como yo de volver a verlo.**

 **En el siguiente episodio, veremos como la están pasando los agentes que residen en Norteamérica, en especial Chris que va a tener que lidiar con ciertos problemas consigo mismo que poco tienen que ver con Wesker...**

 **Como siempre y al final de cada cap, me gusta resaltar lo importante que es para mí su opinión, ya que me ayuda a mejorar la historia y a motivarme para seguir escribiendo, así que cualquier cosa que quieran decir, no duden en expresarlo con un review o si lo prefieren en mensaje privado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia y mil gracias a Addie por su trabajo de Beta Reader!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15: Duda razonable

**¡Hola a todos! Espero y se encuentren muy bien mis estimados lectores y no estén muy enojados conmigo por haber demorado más de lo normal en publicar la actualización, pero en estos días he estado muy escasa de tiempo y escribir cada cap es un poco tardado... Ténganme un poco más de paciencia tanto ustedes como los lectores de mis otros fics que igual les debo actualizaciones T-T (Le debo actualizaciones a todo el mundo, estoy a punto de ir al buró de crédito de FF) xD jaja Ya falta poco para que lleguen las vacaciones y tenga un poco más de tiempo libre, les prometo que los compensaré! y bueno por su comprensión gracias... xD**

 **Ahora vayamos a la historia!**

 **En el capítulo de hoy veremos un poco de Chris acerca de una pequeña "trampa" que le juega su mente traicionera jaja y también una pequeña charla entre Leon y Helena mientras van viajando en coche. AVISO IMPORTANTE: Ésta vez Leon NO estrellará el auto, en mi fic si sabe conducir. (Perdón no resistí jaja)**

 **Y antes de empezar, démosle el merecido aplauso a la Beta Reader de la historia _Addie Redfield_ , que como ya saben, sin ella la historia no sería la misma. ¡Gracias totales Addie! **

**Dicho todos los avisos, no se diga más y empecemos. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _Zhines __chapter 14 . Oct 18_

 _hola. Creo que tenemos ideas parecidas, pues Carlos Oliveira es un personaje que también traje en dos de mis fics. Sinceramente Capcom hizo mal en dejarlo en el olvido. Que bueno que quien te betea es mi tía Addie. Veo que sus chanclas hacen efecto. Nos leemos..._

R= Hola Zhines! Concuerdo contigo, Carlos Oliveira es un gran personaje que debe volver a la franquicia, y no pierdo la esperanza de que CAPCOM en un futuro lo vuelva a considerar… Mientras tanto, aquí tendrá un papel importante en la historia! Cambiando de tema, yo también estoy feliz de que Addie haya aceptado ser mi Beta, he mejorado mucho a base de sus chanclas jajaja! Espero y te agrade el capítulo de hoy!

* * *

 _vegitto998 __chapter 14 . Oct 18_

 _Wiiiiiii debo admitir que es una de las mejores historias que he leído :D  
Y he de admitir que esto te va bastante bien esto de escribir.. \\(*.*)/  
y sobre leon y ada... Dios me dejas en suspenso... Y eso me gusta :3_

Bueno es todo lo tengo ir decir .  
Suerte y sigue así! :3 :D 7*.*7

R= Hola vegitto! Me halaga que mi historia te esté gustando mucho! De Leon y Ada como ya dije no puedo adelantar nada, pero te prometo que va a haber muchos triángulos amorosos en los cuales estarán involucrados y que la historia no perderá ese toque de suspenso, al contrario aumentará la dosis! :D Gracias por leer! :D

* * *

frozenheart7 chapter 14 . Oct 19

 _¡Carlos Oliveira nenas! *gritos fangirl* Ya has intruduido a Piers y a Carlos ¿hay alguien más a quien quieres presentarnos? ¿Quizás la cómplice de Wesker es Jessica? No sé porque pero tengo esa idea. Y Steve, mi querido, amado suculento Steve. ¿Que será de él?  
No te puedo dejar un review muy extenso porque mis clases me llaman, pero en el próximo te lo compensaré.  
Saludos y felicitaciones a la increíble Addie también.  
Chris y su explosividad, de eso tratara el siguiente episodio seguro.  
Besos a las dos_

Frozen

R= Hola Frozen! Antes que nada espero y no quieras apedrearme por haber demorado en la actualización, pero ammm, ¡ya está aquí! Jajaja :C Mis clases me absorben todo mi tiempo… T-T

Skdjasdjasdjalksdj me alegra que te haya gustado la presencia de Carlos en la historia, en esta historia donde aparecen una gran cantidad de personajes, no podía faltar mi adorable brasileño que amo con todo mi corazón 3 Carlos va a tener una hermosa participación en el fic y tengo planeado algo muy bonito para él, estoy segura que va a gustarles… En cuanto a más personajes, paciencia Frozen, paciencia! Poco a poco te darás cuenta si tus sospechas son ciertas y qué papel tendrán cada uno de los personajes en la historia, pero todo a su debido momento, ya falta poco para que eso pase todos los personajes se encuentren cara a cara… Hoy la primera parte del fic hablará de Chris, pero no estará enfadado, hoy tendrá una actitud algo… diferente… Espero y disfrutes el cap 15!

* * *

 _kirigiri konan chapter 14 . Oct 23 _

_woo apenas lo estaba terminando de leer cuando me figo que es reciente ya quiero la continuacion wuaa estas metiendo a todos los personajes que bien :3 me gusto lo bonito q describiste a mexico, y lo de wesker y ada debo de admitir q me dejaste con la boca abierta que... bueno soy mas fan del aeon pero dices que te gusta los triángulos amorosos ya quiero ver como se pone la historia mas adelante_

R= Hola Kirigiri, muchas gracias por los comentarios! Tenía que describir de esa manera a México porque soy orgullosamente mexicana y quería transmitir con la lectura el amor que le tengo a mi país! Wesker y Ada era una carta bajo la manga pero es en cierta forma, el toque especial que va a tener la historia, ellos dos hacen un excelente dúo y que se preparen para los problemas y más vale que teman, jajaja saludos!

* * *

 _WTL2418 chapter 14 . Oct 25 _

_Vaya Ana en serio, Carlos Oliveira. Quiero ver la cara de Jill al encontrase con el. Me encantar como le das ese toque de misterio, y quien sigue después Jack Krauser o otro nemesis. Espero que algún día tenga tu habilidad para relatar. Saludo desde GDL_

R= Hola WTL2418, gracias por el review y por seguir la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado. No me gusta adelantar nada, pero esa parte de el reencuentro de Jill con Carlos va a ser muy, muy, muy interesante… Saludos desde el centro de la República! :D

* * *

 _"La única cosa realmente valiosa, es la intuición."_

 _—Albert Einstein_

CAPÍTULO 15: DUDA RAZONABLE

Ya la noche estaba entrada cuando Chris Redfield decidió darse una ducha y despejar su mente después de ese día tan agitado. Se inclinó para recargar las manos sobre la pared frontal de la regadera y dejar que el agua fría le golpeara suavemente la piel y relajaran sus músculos.

No sabía ni qué pensar. Recordaba el anuncio de Sherry Birkin sobre el regreso de Wesker y la cólera que este hecho le causaba, la preocupación de Claire y Jill sobre los riesgos que conllevaría esta nueva misión, la euforia de Josh al saber e su hermana adoptiva Sheva estaba viva…

 _"Sheva está viva"._

Ese pensamiento le sacudía la cabeza constantemente y lo hacía sentir extrañamente ansioso, sin saber exactamente el porqué del motivo. Después de un buen rato de reflexionar en la ducha, cerró la perilla de la regadera y tomó una toalla para comenzar a secar su musculoso cuerpo, para después enredarla sobre su cintura. Caminando hacia su habitación sacó de un cajón una muda de ropa interior limpia, para después disponerse a dormir únicamente vistiendo sus bóxers cómodos. Hecho esto se metió entre las sábanas con la intención de dormir largo y tendido, sin sospechar que su mente estaba a punto de hacerle una jugada tramposa a través de sus sueños.

* * *

 _Desperté abriendo los ojos de golpe sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de tener los ojos pesados de cansancio. Comencé a girar en mi propia cama, cuando de repente, en el otro extremo de mi lecho noté un bulto irregular cubierto con una sábana y que respiraba con pequeños suspiros, casi sin hacer ruido._

 _¡¿Pero qué carajo?! Musité en voz baja cuando comprendí que alguien estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Desconcertado y molesto, me acerqué lentamente hacia el intruso que se había acostado en mi colchón y decidí quitar con cuidado la sábana que le cubría hasta la cabeza para descubrir la identidad de mi indeseado huésped. Cuando descubrí quién era esa atrevida visita, mi mandíbula cayó hasta al suelo. A pesar de haber removido toda la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, ella permanecía apacible durmiendo plácidamente, mientras yo contemplaba el inigualable panorama que tenía frente a mis ojos. Inexplicablemente, Sheva estaba durmiendo en mi cama, vestida con un camisón de seda color blanco que para mí buena o mala suerte, daba a notar perfectamente todos sus atributos._

 _Lo correcto hubiera sido que volviera a cubrirla con la manta, me diera media vuelta e intentara dormir, pero está claro que no quería hacerlo. Me quedé quieto, mirando todos los encantos con que se deleitaba mi vista. Desde que conocí a Sheva me di cuenta que era una chica muy atractiva pero nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de mirar más allá del tosco uniforme de la BSAA. Jamás había visto un cuerpo tan hermoso, tan bien formado; piernas largas y torneadas, abdomen fuerte y plano, hombros delgados y pecho prominente que se adornaba con el escote pronunciado de su camisón de dormir. Su rostro durmiente era sin duda lo más angelical del mundo. Sus ojos enormes descansaban tranquilos a la vez que su nariz respiraba regularmente, ascendiendo y descendiendo el volumen de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar. Después de mirarla detenidamente noté que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta con sus labios separados, que le daba una bonita expresión a su rostro. Un escaso rayo de luna filtraba un poco de luz por la ventana que se reflejaba en su lustrosa piel bronceada, dándole un aspecto como si estuviera hecha de seda o terciopelo._

 _Mi cordura me cuestionaba para que diera media vuelta y volviera a dormir, pero mis instintos fueron más fuertes y en un impulso pasé mis dedos a través de su cara, acariciando levemente su pómulo y acomodando su cabello castaño que se aglomeraba despeinado en la almohada. El tacto de su piel suave me enloqueció y no pude evitar seguir explorando con mis manos su rostro, donde esta vez, me dirigí hacia su boca, comenzando a delinear la línea de sus labios carnosos. Sus labios eran tan sedosos que empecé a preguntarme cuál sería la sensación de mordisquearlos con mis dientes, pero rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos cuando de repente una mano de Sheva se movió hacia ella, sobresaltándome de inmediato con temor de haberla despertado, pero enseguida me di cuenta que había sido una falsa alarma, cuando continuó con los ojos cerrados. Gracias a este pequeño susto, decidí dejarla en paz y darme la vuelta para volver a dormir, pero repentinamente, miré el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su mano. Había colocado su brazo encima de ella y su mano descansaba sobre su pecho, atrapando con ella un poco de tela de su camisón, dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco con decoración de encaje. Definitivamente, esta noche estaría a prueba toda mi fuerza de voluntad._

 _Desistiendo de mi propósito, me acerqué un poco más a ella, sintiéndome un viejo pervertido, pero a pesar de ello, no deseaba alejarme de allí. Me reprendí a mí mismo por estar actuando como un maldito enfermo, así que deje de lado mi exploración con las manos y me limité a recostarme al lado de ella, sintiendo su calor junto a mí. Estar a su lado me relajó de sobremanera y comenzaba a sentir los párpados pesados, pero para mí mala suerte, Sheva dio un giro hacía mí en sus sueños y colocó su brazo libre sobre mi pecho desnudo, y enredó una de sus piernas en mi cintura, quedando prácticamente encima de mí con su cara respirándome en el rostro. Sabía que si quería evitar una catástrofe tenía que moverla con cuidado y quitármela de encima, pero como no quería despertarla, decidí no moverme quedándome quieto sintiendo todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. "Redfield resiste, sé fuerte." Repetía frenéticamente en mi mente al sentir que mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder en llamas lentamente e iba a hacer ebullición en cualquier momento. Para finalmente acabar conmigo, Sheva recargó un poco más su cara dejando caer sus labios encima de los míos. Entonces concluí que esto debía ser el destino. O al menos esa fue la respuesta que usé para justificar mis siguientes acciones. No aguanté más a este juego de resistencia y moviendo lentamente mis labios, comencé a besar suavemente los de ella, sintiendo que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho por el éxtasis provocado de sus actos involuntarios. Cuando probé el sabor de sus labios despertaron bruscamente mis instintos más salvajes, que me gritaban urgentemente que la devorara a besos en ese instante y separándome un poco de su boca para tomar un respiro necesario, coloqué mis manos sobre su cintura a lo que ella a pesar de estar vencida por el sueño, parecía no oponer resistencia. Continué besando con calma sus labios a la vez que mis manos comenzaron a tocar su espalda, sus brazos, su clavícula… ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no podía detenerme?! Por más que trataba, no podía dejar de acariciar a aquél ser tan perfecto y mi mente en sus intentos de justificar mi insensatez concluyó que si Sheva estaba aquí invadiendo mi cama, era por alguna razón. Y si me iba a ir al infierno después de esto, pagaría sin reparos mi condena. Tomé entre mis dedos un tirante del camisón de seda, que comencé a descender lentamente para quitar de mi camino ese molesto pedazo de tela, cuando de repente, Sheva abrió los ojos…_

 _Está demás decir que en ese momento ya estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y admito que ni siquiera cuando fue perseguido por las jaurías de perros Cerberus en la mansión Arklay, me había sentido tan acorralado y asustado._

 _Sheva me miró fijamente a los ojos, estudiando el pánico de mi mirada y atrapándome con una de mis manos en su tirante y la otra descansando en su cintura. Mientras yo me preparaba para la paliza de mi vida, finalmente ella me miró con decepción y dijo:_

 _—Chris… ¿por qué te detienes?— Preguntó con la voz somnolienta._

 _Sentí que mis sentidos me estaban traicionando. ¿Sheva me estaba pidiendo que continuara?_

 _Y ella acercándose más a mi rostro, tomándolo con ambas manos por la mandíbula, me susurró muy despacio:_

 _—Chris, por favor, hazme tuya…—_

 _Y sorpresivamente, comenzó a besarme con emoción, a lo que yo respondí con el mismo entusiasmo, sintiéndome una bola de fuego ardiendo en llamas…_

* * *

Chris despertó sobresaltado a causa de la alarma incesante en su mesita de noche, quitando de encima de él una almohada que le estaba cubriendo la cara. Con un golpe tiró hacia el suelo el despertador que se desplomó al instante, dejando de sonar a causa de la estrepitosa caída.

Enredado entre sus sábanas, se quitó de encima la almohada que tenía sobre su rostro y con la respiración agitada, comprendió que después de todas esas semanas había dejado de tener esas pesadillas con Wesker, en cambio, había tenido un sueño bastante diferente.

Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Chris trató de sacudirse de la mente aquellas imágenes de su sueño en el que estaba involucrada su ex compañera de misión.

 _"¿Pero qué mierda?"_ Dijo para sí mismo a la vez que se frotaba la cara con las manos y volvía a la realidad de su habitación vacía. En ese momento se sintió traicionado por sus propios sentidos. Si él fuera un jovencito de secundaria le hubiese parecido perfectamente normal el soñarse teniendo relaciones íntimas con la chica más atractiva de la escuela, pero, ¿tener este tipo de sueños con su compañera en plena edad de madurez? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. No es que Sheva no le pareciera atractiva, para nada. Al contrario, él estaba consciente que su socia era una mujer que podía hacer perder la cabeza a más de un hombre, y si él tuviese diez años menos probablemente él estaría detrás de ella con la sangre hirviéndole sin importar que él fuese su superior. Chris era un hombre maduro y experimentado en su trabajo y sabía perfectamente marcar la brecha entre las relaciones laborales y personales, aunque no por ello rechazaba la posibilidad de llevarse una buena amistad y una relación de camaradería con sus socios. Tal como había sucedido con Jill, Sheva y el desaparecido Piers Nivans.

Y la incógnita que lo mantenía confundido era: ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño con Sheva Alomar? En cierta forma él ya estaba acostumbrado a soñar con ella debido a sus constantes pesadillas, pero la explicación que él tenía a todo esto era que junto a ella había vivido uno de los sucesos más traumáticos de su vida y su mente procesaba estos recuerdos en sus sueños. Además de que él le tenía mucho aprecio a Sheva y la afectación que había tenido por su supuesta muerte apoyaban su teoría que esa era la explicación de las pesadillas. Pero ahora, soñando con ella de esa forma, no le encontraba una razón lógica, y lo que más le desconcertaba, es que ese sueño le gustó.

En ningún momento, Chris había pensado en tener un encuentro casual con Sheva, y no porque no lo deseara, sino porque él era su capitán al mando, por tanto su superior jerárquico. Además de la marcada diferencia de edad que por supuesto también era un impedimento. Pero ahora que inconscientemente sus sueños le habían ofrecido esa posibilidad, le era imposible dejar de pensar en ello, lo cual le turbaba la mente y le calentaba la cabeza formando una duda razonable en su consciencia. De repente Chris se sorprendió a sí mismo fantaseando con su ex compañera, sintiéndose un tonto de estarse formando ideas cuando tenía cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar.

 _"Eres un estúpido y un pervertido, Redfield."_ Se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose de la cama para vestirse y marcharse a la sede de la BSAA, tratando de olvidarse de su "sueño".

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí… Wesker es un ex científico investigador de Umbrella, que ha intentado mediante la creación de virus peligrosos adueñarse del mundo, y que ha muerto más de una vez, pero por alguna extraña razón revive, y ahora quiere vengarse de la BSAA, de Chris y su compañera, pero también desea atrapar a su propio hijo… — Habló Helena confundida.

— Algo así. — Respondió Leon sin quitar la vista al frente y sosteniendo el volante con las manos.

— Suena como una historia sin sentido o un chiste de mal gusto, Leon.

— Lo sé, Helena. Pero Wesker es más peligroso de lo que crees. Traicionó a su propio equipo de los S.T.A.R.S. en la mansión Arklay donde murieron la mayoría de sus hombres, contribuyó en gran parte de lo que pasó en Raccoon City, tuvo que ver con las plagas de España, y también en lo sucedido en la aldea de Kijujú en África, donde presuntamente fue abatido. También es responsable directo de los raptos de Claire Redfield y Jill Valentine, además de los asesinatos de James Marcus y Ozwell Spencer. Wesker es un asunto que no nos debemos de tomar a la ligera. — Informó Leon a Helena.

— ¿Lo conoces personalmente?— Preguntó Helena mirando a Leon.

—No. —respondió él enseguida. — No he tenido el placer de conocer a ese demente. — Terminó Leon con sarcasmo.

Helena se quedó en silencio por un momento, procesando en su mente toda esta nueva información acerca del famoso Albert Wesker, y reflexionando para sí misma, finalmente habló:

— ¿No crees que es demasiado iluso creer que Wesker ha logrado hacer todo esto sólo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Leon poniéndose serio.

— Me refiero a que me es muy complicado el asumir que una sola persona ha sido la causante de tantos desastres. — Comentó Helena.

— Es Wesker, Helena. Él no es una persona normal. Incluso tengo mis dudas de que Wesker sea una persona. — Confirmó Leon volviendo a su estado apacible de siempre.

— Pero Leon, ¿nunca se les ha ocurrido la idea de que Wesker quizás tenga un cómplice o varios cómplices? — Insistió Helena.

— Sabemos que tiene cómplices, como ya nos lo había dicho Sherry Birkin el día de la reunión. — dijo el rubio con despreocupación.

— No Leon, no me estás entendiendo. — Alegó Helena con impaciencia. — Me refiero a que Wesker probablemente ha tenido aliados toda la vida. Desde lo sucedido en las montañas de Arklay o Raccoon City. Es como si él tuviese un eterno cómplice en el que confiara, que estuviera seguro de que jamás lo traicionaría.

— Wesker no confía en nadie. — Rebatió Leon con cierta exasperación por la insistencia de Helena.

— ¡Vamos Leon! ¡Una sola persona no puede lograr tantas cosas por sí misma! Tú una vez me contaste que el tal Jack Krauser era su aliado, ¿qué tal si había alguien más detrás de todo esto? A mí me parece muy obvio que en este rompecabezas falta una pieza, y que probablemente haya estado en sus narices todo el tiempo. — Finalizó Helena cruzándose de brazos.

Leon se quedó callado ante esta última explicación de Helena. Las palabras de su compañera parecían tener sentido y por alguna extraña razón le provocaban una cierta sensación de preocupación, como si detrás de Wesker se ocultara un secreto bien resguardado, y que probablemente fuera una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Suponiendo que Helena tuviese razón, ¿Quién sería capaz de ser aliado de alguien tan poco confiable como Albert Wesker? Leon tenía conocimiento de la complicidad que habían tenido William Birkin, Jack Krauser, y Excella Gionne con el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S., pero todos ellos al final habían compartido un mismo destino; cuando dejaron de serle útiles a este último, acabaron siendo sus armas biológicas para quitarlos de en medio. Entonces, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente hábil y astuto como para jugar del lado de Albert Wesker y salir ileso en el intento? Definitivamente, ser partidario del ex virólogo de Umbrella era jugar con fuego en el que tarde o temprano los implicados se quemarían.

 _"Por favor, que no sea quién estoy pensando…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Algo intenso el episodio de hoy ¿eh? Bien ya saben que me gustan los triángulos amorosos, así que creo que esto es un buen comienzo... Al parecer Helena es más lista de lo que todos pensaban y Leon muy probablemente no quiera ver lo "evidente"... Creo que a Leon no le esperan cosas muy agradables.**

 **Pero a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que piensa la estrella del fic? ¿Qué está tramando Wesker? Tendremos algunas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo que será un tanto revelador sobre las intenciones de nuestro villano preferido y cuál es el motivo de que actúe con ese misterio... Como siempre lo digo, su opinión es valiosa para mí y cualquier cosa que quieran decir siéntanse libres de expresarse en los reviews o si así lo prefieren, en los mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y a Addie por todo su apoyo!**


	16. Chapter 16: Memorias prohibidas

**¡Qué tal mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo los ha tratado noviembre? Espero y la estén pasando de lo mejor en este año que ya casi se termina, y todos esos buenos deseos, blablablá... En fin, vayamos a lo que nos ocupa que es el cap de hoy.**

 **Hoy veremos a Jake, Carlos y Sheva en su estancia en Brasil para enterarnos qué tal la están pasando en la tierra natal de nuestro querido Carlos Oliveira. También aparecerá el villano más temido de la saga, Albert Wesker, donde en el episodio de hoy descubrirán una parte de sus planes, que a más de uno, le sacará una enorme sorpresa. Bueno, ya adelanté demasiado, así que descubran por sí mismos lo que sucederá.**

 **Quiero destacar la participación de Addie Redfield con la tutela de esta historia que como siempre, hace un excelente trabajo como la Beta Reader! *muchos, muchos aplausos***

* * *

 _GeishaPax chapter 15 . Oct 28 _

_Hola hola!  
Dios como extrañaba comentarle a alguien jajaja  
Te leo desde hace tiempo. Soy una vieja usuaria de fanfiction... leo muchos fics pero los que llaman mi atención más son los de Resident Evil.  
Me gusta como poco a poco han aparecido personajes entrañables. Me da gusto saber de Carlos nuevamente. Me gusta mucho tu estilo.  
Continúa así. Tal vez no ande comentando muy seguido pero te aseguro que tienes a una fiel lectora en mi.  
Un abrazo mexicano._

R= Hola GeishaPax, me da gusto que mi historia te agrade y te doy las gracias por que te hayas hecho seguidora. La idea de la historia es ir trayendo a escena a personajes memorables para que interactúen con los nuevos, y creo que la idea está saliendo bien. Espero y el capítulo de hoy también te guste. ¡Otro abrazo muy mexicano!

* * *

 _ Zhines chapter 15 . Oct 28 _

_Hola!" Pobre León, veo que le esperan cosas no muy agradables. ¿Y ese sueño de Chris? bueno me gusta ver confundido a Míster Músculos Redfield. Espero pronto tu capítulo. Nos leemos..._

R= Hola Zhines! Uff si supieras lo que le espera a Leon, va a ser muy, muy, muy interesante. En el capítulo de hoy y en el próximo te darás una idea de lo que le espera al agente Kennedy, se va a meter en problemas jaja! En cuanto a Chris, concretémonos a divertirnos por sus confusiones que esperemos y las aclare pronto. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 15 . Oct 28 _

_Chris es un cochinote *_* Controlad vuestras mentes pervesas. Cuando lo hayáis hecho, empezaré yo 8) Creo que todos hemos cometido ese pecado XD  
Y Leon no acepta lo obvio, tiene serios problemas. Y Helena deberías saber que hablarle de cosas que le alteren a Leon mientras conduce no puede terminar bien. Solo por precaución XD  
En mis historias Leon está por estrellar el carro del padre Chris.  
Yo también he de actualizar. Nos leemos en el próximo.  
*Sonríe maliciosamente y deja ver una pequeña antorcha detrás de su espalda, luego sonrie ampliamente y saluda con la mano*  
Adiós querida._

R= Frozen hola! :D jajaja ¿qué pensaban? ¿Qué a Chris nunca le habían parecido atractivas sus compañeras? Denle una oportunidad, también tiene ojos el pobre hombre, pero sabe controlarse jaja! Y bueno alterar a Leon cuando maneja no es buena idea, pero como ya dije, en mi fic si sabe conducir y no se va a estrellar como siempre lo hace. En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, te aseguro que va a gustarte querida, hoy habrá nuevas revelaciones que apuesto te dejaran sorprendida! Disfruta mucho este cap!

* * *

 _vegitto998 chapter 15 . Oct 29 _

_Ja jaaa.._ _Chris tiene sueños húmedos con su compañera jajajaja bueno bueno muy bueno..._  
 _No terminó (ni terminaré) de decir que es la historia mas... mas... Hay como se dice..._  
 _HERMOSA fantástica y sexy que he leído!_

 _Porfavor continúa y te agradeceré por una década (si quieres un siglo) bueno bye no vemos... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... Nos leemos... Hay como sea pero adiós! :3 \\*.*/_

R= Vegitto998! Laksjdaslkdjslkadj muchas gracias, en verdad me halaga demasiado que esta historia te esté gustando, esas palabras de ánimo me motivan a seguir escribiendo y hacerlo cada vez mejor. Estaré actualizando regularmente para que ustedes tengan su dosis de entretenimiento. Ojalá y el capítulo de hoy te guste!

* * *

 _Guest chapter 15 . Oct 28_

 _Oh oh oh_

Encerio no me cansaré de decir que es la fuckin historia hermosa que he leído!  
Sigue así y ganarás un Oscar cx

Espero que actualices pronto  
No tolero esperar mucho... Bueno... Bye!3 \\*.*/

R= Jajaja hola Guest! Como ya lo dije, de verdad me halagan sus comentarios me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Espero y en el capítulo de hoy siga convenciéndolos para que continúen siguiendo la historia y aunque a veces tarde un poco en actualizar prometo por lo menos una actualización semanal! Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _Todos queremos lo que no se puede, somos fanáticos de lo prohibido."_

 _-Mario Benedetti._

CAPÍTULO 16: MEMORIAS PROHIBIDAS

— Un gusto conocerla, señorita. — Se presentó Carlos con un marcado acento portugués y estirando la mano para saludar a Sheva.

— El gusto es mío, Carlos. Soy Sheva Alomar. — Respondió Sheva estirando la mano y dándole una sonrisa cálida a Carlos.

Carlos tomó la mano de Sheva y comenzó a tirar de ella para arrastrarla a sus labios y darle un beso ligero, a lo que la mujer africana enarcó una ceja con sorpresa.

— Sheva… ¡Qué lindo nombre! — Contestó Carlos a la vez que clavaba su mirada en Sheva, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Sheva estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Jake intervino en la conversación.

— ¡Hey! ¡No es momento de coquetear! — Se quejó Jake ante la galantería de Carlos.

Carlos miró a Jake con fingido desconcierto y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Sheva, habló:

— Disculpa a mi amigo Sheva, él no es educado y confunde la caballerosidad con coqueteos. — Pidió Carlos con amabilidad y agregó; — Eso fue grosero, Jake Muller. — Reprendió Carlos a su amigo.

— ¡Ya déjate de esa mierda, y hablemos de lo que nos interesa! — Contestó Jake irritado.

— Mi estimado Jake, no has cambiado en nada tu permanente mal humor. — Comentó Carlos negando con la cabeza y dando un suspiro.

Jake lo fulminó con la mirada y estirando su mano hacia Carlos, levantó su dedo índice contra él, haciendo una seña obscena.

Carlos comenzó a reír con sonoras carcajadas, a lo que Jake volvía a lanzarle miradas envenenadas que más le caían en gracia al hombre brasileño. Por su parte, Sheva miraba divertida el marcado contraste en los temperamentos de ambos hombres, por lo que le resultó sorprendente que ambos fueran amigos.

— Yo también te quiero, amigo. — Respondió Carlos divertido y enviándole un beso con la mano.

Jake decidió ignorarlo y darse media vuelta, a lo que Carlos finalmente vencido por los arranques de mal humor a Jake, decidió actuar con seriedad.

— Ya tendremos más tiempo para platicar, Sheva. Ahora hablemos de nuestra misión antes de que Jake me estrangule. — Comentó Carlos sin dejar su buen humor a la vez que Jake se volteaba nuevamente hacia ellos para entablar una conversación.

— ¿Dónde hay un sitio seguro para hablar? — Preguntó Jake mirando a su alrededor.

— Podemos ir a alguna cafetería o quizás a algún bar. — Sugirió Carlos señalando hacia las calles colindantes a la plazuela.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que vayamos a hablar sobre la misión en un lugar público?— Preguntó Jake incrédulo.

— Amigo, nadie sospechara que estamos planeando cómo detener el fin del mundo en un lugar público. Nadie va a prestar atención en nuestra conversación. — Argumentó Carlos en su favor.

Sheva se quedó pensando en que la propuesta de Carlos era bastante razonable, mientras Jake se quedó meditando sobre aquello por un momento.

— Está bien. — Decidió Jake finalmente.

Carlos sonrió ante la aprobación de su idea y con la mirada fija en las calles, señaló a un establecimiento pequeño y colorido que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y que con un letrero en colores verde, azul y amarillo simulando la bandera de Brasil, marcaba el nombre del establecimiento: "Magalenha Bar".

Jake y Sheva siguieron a Carlos en su camino a uno de los bares que estaban cerca de la calle Atlántica y que parecía ser un sitio seguro para hablar. Cuando llegaron, Sheva miró que el bar era un local pequeño bien iluminado con mesas y sillas coloridas adornado con decoración tropical, lo que le daba un toque bastante agradable y atractivo para los turistas.

Una amable camarera de piel morena y voluptuosa figura se acercó a Carlos para saludarlo en portugués y preguntarle si deseaban una mesa. Carlos sostuvo una pequeña conversación con ella en portugués que ni Sheva ni Jake entendieron y guiñándole un ojo, la mesera de sonrojó y con una seña les indicó a los tres que se acomodaran en una mesa más apartada de las demás, que estaba junto a una ventana y tenía una hermosa vista hacia el exterior. Sheva y Jake agradecieron para sí mismos el lograr acomodarse cerca de la ventana, ella para poder observar lo que estaba sucediendo en las calles y distraerse de la angustia constante de esos últimos dos meses y fracción, y Jake porque deseaba un poco de aire fresco, ya que el calor húmedo de la región lo estaba asfixiando.

El clima era algo que sin duda les era bastante agradable a Sheva y a Carlos que estaban acostumbrados a soportar las altas temperaturas y el Sol ardiente tocando su piel, pero Jake, que toda su vida había vivido en zonas frías y con pocos días soleados, se sentía más cómodo en las tardes húmedas y lluviosas propias de la temporada en la Ciudad de México.

Los tres se sentaron sobre la mesa a lo que la mujer que los atendía se retiró para traerles la carta y de nuevo, Jake, Sheva y Carlos se quedaron a solas en sus asientos.

— Supongo que estos asientos se los debemos a tu galantería. — Comentó Jake mirando a Carlos.

— Se llama cortesía, amigo mío. — Respondió Carlos con una sonrisa.

Enseguida llegó la empleada con la carta de bebidas para los tres, a lo que Carlos sugirió que tomaran una caipirinha que era una bebida refrescante típica de Brasil. Tanto Jake como Sheva aceptaron la oferta de Carlos, y la camarera tomando la orden, se retiró a traer los pedidos de los tres clientes. Mientras esperaban sus caipirinhas, Jake y Carlos se pudieron a hablar acerca de las bebidas que ofrecían en el bar, mientras Sheva, totalmente incompetente en el tema, se quedó mirando a través de la ventana contemplando lo que sucedía al exterior.

En la ventana, podía apreciarse el hermoso cielo azul que estaba despejado, únicamente con el Sol adornándolo todo con su esplendor. Se podía apreciar a la gente caminar alegremente en el camellón vistiendo ropa ligera. Su andar gracioso era sin duda una única manera de desplazarse que parecía ser exclusiva de Brasil. Sus movimientos eran ligeros y se balanceaban de forma liviana, dando una impresión como si en lugar de caminar, estuviesen bailando siempre. La música no podía hacerse esperar. Alegres sonidos de bombos, tambores y demás percusiones formaban el ritmo inconfundible de la tradicional zamba brasileña, con la que la gente parecía bailar al moverse por las calles, y algunas personas practicaban el clásico deporte de la capoeira en una impresionante coreografía de artes marciales.

Era una sensación agradable para Sheva el encontrarse en un lugar en donde todo parecía una fiesta en la que todo el mundo estaba invitado, mirando fascinada el tránsito de personas que caminaban como si estuviesen a mitad de un carnaval, imaginando que su andar y el de Jake se veía muy torpe y brusco comparado con los movimientos de los nativos de Brasil, incluyendo a Carlos. De repente la voz de la camarera que los atendía la sacó de su ensoñación, sirviendo a cada uno sus bebidas refrescantes.

Carlos agradeció con una sonrisa seductora y la mujer se retiró con las mejillas sonrosadas, cuando Jake decidió tomar la palabra para iniciar la conversación.

— Carlos, como ya sabes, si estamos aquí es porque necesitamos tu ayuda del asunto que ya te había contado. — Comentó Jake mirando a Carlos.

— ¿Es sobre la cacería que inició tu padre para atraparte, cierto? — Preguntó Carlos con seriedad.

— Así es. Pero ahora, mi padre también está persiguiendo a Sheva. — Informó Jake a su amigo.

Carlos volteó a mirar a Sheva con confusión, preguntándose el motivo del porqué Sheva también era perseguida por Wesker.

— ¿A Sheva? ¿Wesker quiere experimentar con ella? — Preguntó Carlos confundido.

— ¿Conoces a Wesker? — Interrumpió Sheva sorprendida.

— Sí. Fue hace muchos años cuando Raccoon City… — Respondió Carlos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sheva se quedó perpleja a causa de que Carlos también hubiere conocido a Albert Wesker, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Jake continuó hablando.

—A Sheva sólo quiere encontrarla para vengarse de ella. Sheva es una ex agente encubierta de la BSAA que hace unos años emprendió una misión en Kijujú para detener un plan apocalíptico que mi padre quería desatar en el mundo. Sheva fue enviada para contener los ataques de Wesker pero finalmente ella y Chris Redfield lograron abatirlo antes de que el caos se desatara…

 _"Chris Redfield. He escuchado antes ese nombre."_ Dijo Oliveira en su mente, tratando de recordar el por qué ese nombre le era familiar.

—Desde que me enteré que Wesker está persiguiéndome, he estado huyendo país por país junto con Jake, tratando de escondernos de despistarlo para que no logre encontrarnos. — Agregó Sheva.

— Wesker tiene bajo sus órdenes a un sicario persiguiéndonos. Por un momento creímos que se había esfumado, pero hace poco nos enteramos que volvió a aparecer, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nos vuelva a buscar. Al ser Sheva y yo sus presas, no podremos cubrirnos mutuamente las espaldas por mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos caiga. — Finalizó Jake con voz sombría.

Carlos se quedó totalmente quiero cuando escuchó esas palabras y sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo, respondió a la petición implícita de Jake.

— Eso no va a pasar. Cuenta conmigo para detener a ese asesino, Jake. Para que Wesker te ponga una mano encima a ti o a Sheva, tendrá que derrotarme a mí primero. — Declaró Carlos formando una mirada intimidante en su rostro.

Carlos además de ser una persona agradable y cariñosa, también era un hombre de naturaleza valiente y leal hasta las últimas consecuencias, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier peligro con tal de defender a sus amigos, y Jake Muller no era la excepción. Sheva se quedó sorprendida ante la espontánea audacia de Carlos al no dudar ni un segundo en arriesgar su propia vida por la de su amigo Jake y por ella, que era prácticamente una desconocida.

— Brindemos porque vamos a salir vivos de ésta. — Aseguró Carlos tomando su caipirinha. — Salud, amigos.

Los tres chocaron sus copas y degustaron el dulce sabor de la lima de la caipirinha, sintiendo como la frescura y el dulzor aliviaba un poco sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna oficina de un sitio oculto, Albert Wesker yacía sentado en su enorme silla de cuero frente a su escritorio fino de caoba, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—En poco tiempo tendré en mis manos el virus C, gracias a mi querida Ada Wong. Mi fiel espía… Tan leal, tan inteligente, tan hermosa… —murmuró Wesker en voz baja colocando una de sus manos en sus labios, recordando su último encuentro con la agente asiática.

Wesker se detuvo un momento en sus pensamientos y comenzó a cavilar sobre la bella dama de rojo. El ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. sabía que Ada Wong además de ser una pieza importante para realizar sus planes, era además una de las pocas personas especiales en su vida. Desde el primer momento que la conoció, él se sintió atraído por la espía, no sólo por su belleza despampanante y sus modales refinados, sino por su temperamento difícil, su osadía, su ambición…

En cierta forma, le recordaba un poco a él, ya que cuando Ada se fijaba un objetivo nunca se detenía hasta verlo realizado, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer o los medios que hubiere de utilizar. Esa actitud utilitarista era del agrado de Albert, pero a la vez, lo alarmaba pero sólo hasta cierto punto, ya que estaba consciente de que si la señorita Wong se lo proponía, tenía las armas suficientes para acabar con él, pero el virólogo sabía perfectamente que eso no sucedería, siempre y cuando ella estuviera lo suficientemente enamorada de él como para no atreverse a traicionarlo.

El amor enfermizo que Ada sentía por Wesker, era su as bajo la manga y no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo. Durante un tiempo, vio amenazado el afecto de Ada hacia él cuando ella conoció a Leon S. Kennedy, y decidió ponerle más atención a la mujer asiática, haciéndole creer que él correspondía de la misma manera a los sentimientos de la espía letal y descartara cualquier tipo de cariño hacia el policía novato de la R.P.D.[D3]

Albert Wesker nunca sintió alguna especie de celos hacia Leon por causa de Ada, ya que nunca consideró al agente Kennedy como competencia. Simplemente no quería arriesgarse a que ella dejara de estar de su lado por culpa de un amorío fugaz. Así que hacerle creer a Ada que correspondía a su amor, no sólo le aseguraría la lealtad del mejor elemento de su equipo, sino también le brindaría la compañía y encuentros carnales con una mujer hermosa y apasionada.

El amor que Wesker fingía hacia Ada no era del todo mentira, ya que su amante en verdad le agradaba, además de que habían compartido demasiadas cosas juntos, así que, se podría afirmar que tenía algún tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, no era amor, pero si algo muy parecido.

De las mujeres que habían aparecido en su vida, todas sus relaciones, si es que se le podían llamar de esa manera, eran amoríos banales sin importancia, incluso la aventura que había tenido con la madre de Jake.

Wesker se puso a pensar en Simone Muller a la vez que cruzaba una de sus piernas y entrelazaba sus manos para colocarlas frente a su boca.

— Simone Muller. Una joven bastante hermosa, con clase, más refinada que Ada, tocaba el piano como los mismos ángeles… Lástima de su ingenuidad y su falta de carácter… — Dijo Wesker en voz baja y dando un suspiro hondo. — Pudimos haber sido muy felices Simone, pero una mujer débil, no es para mí…

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente como si fuese una ráfaga, dejando en su mente imágenes nítidas de un suceso que lo había dejado profundamente marcado de por vida.

* * *

 _Su actitud era imperturbable, a pesar de que le hablaba con voz imponente y palabras intimidantes. Se mantenía firme frente a la puerta respondiendo sin temor a mi elocuencia, como si estuviese tratando con alguien de su igual a pesar de sus inferiores circunstancias. Era una mujer que no rebasaba los veinticinco años, de pequeña estatura y figura esbelta. Piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo, y ojos azules. Encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de una típica colegiala rebelde que quiere ocultar el miedo con la obstinación. La arriesgada valentía de la joven era algo que me enfurecía y a la vez me caía en gracia, provocando en mí una sonrisa burlona._

 _— ¡No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero te equivocas! ¡Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que tú crees que es! — Me gritó la chica pelirroja que defendía con uñas y dientes a su hermano Chris Redfield._

 _Su arrogancia al no temerme ni un poco a pesar de que saber que llevaba las de perder me hizo enojar, y después de cruzar un par de palabras más con ella, terminó por desatar en mí la cólera. La levanté por los aires sin problemas y la lancé con fuerza, mientras veía como aterrizaba estrepitosamente contra el suelo._

 _Mientras permanecía tumbada en el piso, me acerqué para acecharla e intimidarla con mis burlas y amenazas, seguidas por una serie de golpes despiadados a su cuerpo frágil. A pesar de que invertía buena parte de mi fuerza en lastimarla, la pelirroja sólo emitía algunos sonidos que se parecían más a leves gemidos de dolor que a gritos desesperados._

 _Debo decir que su actitud obstinada me sorprendió. Comencé a golpearla con más fuerza con el único propósito de verla humillada, suplicando clemencia para que dejara de lastimarla y lo único que conseguí fue mirar el enorme orgullo de la chica que no se daba por vencida a pesar de la rudeza de mis ataques, soportando con altivez cada patada y puñetazo propinado por mis manos y piernas._

 _De repente y contra mi voluntad, tuve que retirarme del lugar, dejando aún tirada en el suelo a la joven mujer que se arrastraba por ponerse pie, mientras me miraba alejarme con sus ojos llorosos que contenían vanidosos las lágrimas de dolor._

 _"Nos volveremos a ver, Claire Redfield…"_

* * *

Wesker recordó con claridad su primer encuentro con la hermana de su mayor enemigo, dejándolo en total desconcierto como la primera vez que la conoció.

— ¿Cómo pudo una chiquilla ingenua atreverse a desafiarme? — Se preguntaba Wesker con curiosidad y fascinación.

Fascinación. Era la palabra correcta para describir los pensamientos de Albert Wesker cada que pensaba en Claire Redfield. Cuando la miró por primera vez, reconoció que la hermana de Chris era una jovencita bastante encantadora, dotada de cierta belleza infantil que sólo pueden poseer aquéllas personas que llevan la ingenuidad en la mirada. Su piel blanca, sus ojos claros y la cabellera pelirroja eran atributos que en cualquier mujer siempre le habían parecido atractivos a Albert Wesker. La belleza de Claire Redfield le recordaba bastante a la apariencia física de Simone Muller, que era la madre de su hijo Jake. Pero su actitud obstinada y la valentía temeraria de esta mujer le recordaban la naturaleza fuerte de Ada. Para Wesker, Claire poseía los atributos que más le gustaban de las mujeres más trascendentes en su vida, convirtiéndola en su mente como la mujer ideal para él, sintiendo cada vez más un sentimiento obsesivo y enfermizo por la integrante más joven de los Redfield.

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, y a pesar de no voltear a mirar para averiguar quién era, Wesker habló para referirse a su invitado:

— ¿Qué novedades me tienes? — Preguntó Wesker mirando hacia otro lado.

— Sheva Alomar está viva, y Jake Muller está con él. — Informó una voz masculina que sonaba muy juvenil.

— ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? — Preguntó Wesker sin sorprenderse.

— Estuve siguiendo de cerca la investigación de la BSAA sobre la explosión donde presuntamente Sheva Alomar murió, y efectivamente, no encontraron rastros humanos. Continué con mi búsqueda y averigüé que Jake Muller y ella estaban juntos, habían huido a México para esconderse usando identidades falsas, con los nombres de Sarah Anniston y Patrick James, haciéndose pasar por un matrimonio joven. Hace pocos días dejaron la ciudad y partieron a Brasil, pero aún no averiguo con exactitud hacia donde se dirigen. — Informó el hombre con voz monocorde, sin vida.

Wesker soltó una carcajada sarcástica y girando en su asiento hacia el joven que estaba allí, comentó:

—Una muerte fingida para ganar tiempo. ¡Qué plan tan astuto! — Felicitó Wesker dando un aplauso burlón — ¡No cabe duda que mi hijo heredó mi inteligencia! — Y después de unos minutos agregó: —Ve y tráeme a mi hijo y a Sheva Alomar, los quiero vivos. — Ordenó Wesker a su sicario, que recibiendo sus órdenes se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Wesker nuevamente a solas.

Cuando el sicario se retiró, Wesker sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta la vieja fotografía que siempre guardaba en su chaqueta, y mirándola por un momento, la acarició dulcemente con las yemas de los dedos a la vez que susurraba en voz baja:

—Falta poco para que estés conmigo, mi adorada Claire…

* * *

 **A/N: Si ustedes están pensando "Ya quiero ver la cara de Chris cuando sepa que su peor enemigo desea llevarse a su hermana" déjeme decirle mi estimado lector, es usted un malvado con el capitán Redfield, jajaja! Y suponen bien, cuando ese suceda, va a arder Troya, jajaja! Punto número 2, ahora el cómplice de Wesker sabe donde están Sheva y Jake, así que, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los encuentren. ¿Podrán escapar de las garras de Wesker? Prometo respuestas en los próximos capítulos...**

 **En el siguiente episodio, veremos qué está tramando Ada Wong que ha estado muy inactiva últimamente, además de ver una reunión con los agentes en Estados Unidos y una conversación entre Jill y Claire sobre un secreto que la pelirroja ha estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo...**

 **Ya saben, para mí su opinión es más que valiosa y siéntanse libres de expresarse en los reviews o sí así lo desean también pueden enviar mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y Addie por sus consejos y apoyo!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17: Amigos verdaderos

**¡HOLA! He aquí de nuevo con una actualización de esta historia que cada vez se pondrá más intensa y emocionante. Bien, creo que esta semana me excedí un poco más de tiempo para publicar este capítulo, pero les prometo actualización inmediata en el siguiente episodio para compensarlos por este retraso. Espero y así me perdonen. xD**

 **En el episodio pasado se dieron cuenta que Wesker tiene sentimientos por Claire, pero hoy veremos qué pasa con el corazón de la hermana de Chris Redfield. Así que lean y disfruten. :D**

 **Como siempre, agradezco de sobremanera el apoyo de Addie Redfield como Beta Reader de esta historia que sin duda, este fic no sería lo mismo sin ella.**

* * *

 _GeishaPax chapter 16 . Nov 4 _

_Aeeeeewwwwww yo tambien pensé que Wesker padre siente algo enfermizo por Claire por como le habló en Code Veronica. Que nervios! Ahora más que otros días voy a morir lentamente en la espera del nuevo cap._  
 _Y no somos malvados. Somos realistas! Como buenos escritores nos gusta desarrollar al villano :3_  
 _Un beso!_

R= Jaja hola! Es que ese Wesker es un loquillo, esa manera de hablarle a Claire fue tan extraña, fue algo así como amor-odio. Y bueno, veamos qué pasa cuando Chris se entere de esto jaja! Espero y el capítulo de hoy te guste! :D

* * *

 _frozenheart7 chapter 16 . Nov 5 _

_¡SIIIII! ¡Mi sueño se ha cumplido! Claire X Wesker o algo así... Pero ¡siiii! Amo amo amo amo esta parejaaaa. Por cierto, ya que hablamos de mentes sucias, ayeer soñé con mi profesor de matématicas XD Que verguenza, encima me ha dado su correo porque soy la delegada de clase. Y yo allí pensando en el sueño XD XD XD Me he puesto muy colorada en clase ¿alguna vez te ha pasado?  
¡Se la llevó, se la llevó, Wesker a Claire! Si, si, si, estoy muy entusiasmada, no bromeabas cuando me dijiste que la historia me encantaría.  
Jill y Claire conversando... ¿Sobre Wesker? No creo... apuesto más que será sobre Leon, Piers, Steve o que esta embarazada XD (?¿)_

 _¡Quiero ver a Chris sufriendo por su hermana! ¡Si!_

 _Las dos estáis haciendo un gran trabajo ¡Vivan!_

R= Frozen! Hablaba enserio cuando te dije que la historia iba a gustarte demasiado! :'D Y espera a que el fic avance un poco más y habrá mucha más tensión entre los personajes!

Jajajaja soñaste con tu profesor de matemáticas? Jaja no te culpo estimada amiga, entiendo lo que sientes, si conocieras a mi profesor de la materia de Estado… Sin palabras *-*

Muchas gracias por todos los halagos a la historia, el capítulo de hoy es breve, pero compensaré actualizando de inmediato con el episodio 18. ¡Lee y disfruta!

* * *

 _vegitto998 __chapter 16 . Nov 5_

 _Ehhhh otra ves yo! Jeje bueno a decir verdad cada ves te esmeras más en hacer lo capítulos (y vaya que los haces bien :D) bueno espero que sigas asi por que vaya mente más hermosa tienes... :D y también que actualices y un poco más los capítulos ya que me dejas en suspenso (y eso me encanta *.*) bye... Y sigue así! :D :3_

R= Vegitto que gusto leerte! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya atrapado, ya que para eso escribo, para darle un poco de diversión a los demás. El capítulo de hoy es breve pero será pieza clave para futuros episodios que estarán llenos de acción. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

* * *

 _Zhines __chapter 16 . Nov 7_

 _Ok,esta vez me dejaste super intrigada con este capitulo, y ese final estoy un 99,9% segura que se trata de un chico que no vemos desde codigo veronica._

 _Y vaya que Wesker es un pillin, no conforme tiene en sus garras a Ada, ahora tambien le quiere echar el guante a Claire._

 _En serio esto va a estar emocionante._

 _Nos leemos_

R= Hola Zhines! Respecto al tercer involucrado con Wesker hoy no podrás saber de él, pero en los siguientes episodios específicamente capítulo 18 y 19 podrás saber un poco más de él y confirmarás si tu teoría es cierta ;D

Wesker tiene una mente perversa, quién sabe que intentará hacer para llevarse a Claire, veamos si Chris lo permite. Espero y el episodio de hoy te guste, aunque es un poco breve :D

* * *

 _"_ _Es parentesco sin sangre una amistad verdadera."_

 _—_ _Pedro Calderón de la Barca._

CAPÍTULO 17: AMIGOS VERDADEROS

Caminaba lentamente en el estudio, desplazando sus pies sobre la alfombra sin hacer ningún ruido, como si tuviese que mantener un sigilo innecesario pero que ya era parte de su vida. Se acercó hacia la pared frontal de la habitación y con cuidado retiró de la pared un cuadro de una pintura colorida de estilo surrealista que era su favorito. Recargó el cuadro en el suelo descansando sobre la pared, revelando en su lugar una enorme caja fuerte con un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado.

Resolviendo un acertijo del cual sólo ella conocía la respuesta, abrió rápidamente la puerta de la caja de seguridad, revelando en ella una serie de objetos que parecían ser muestras de laboratorio y tubos de ensayo.

Tomó entre sus manos una muestra de una sustancia espesa color rojo y analizándola con la vista comenzó a hablar para sí misma.

— ¿Así que es esta pequeña muestra del virus C lo que necesitas para llevar acabo tus planes, cariño? — Dijo Ada Wong admirando la muestra del virus C entre sus manos. — Albert, han pasado pocos días y ya te extraño. — Murmuró Ada con nostalgia y voz apasionada.

Después de quedarse recordando unos momentos sobre sus encuentros con Wesker, Ada cerró la caja de seguridad y colocó de nuevo la pintura en su lugar para ocultar sus diferentes muestras de virus, quedándose sólo con la muestra del virus C.

—Mmm, ésta es la única muestra del virus C que tengo, —musitó Ada en voz baja, — ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Albert? — Se preguntó Ada mientras meditaba en darle la muestra del virus C a Wesker.

— No puedo arriesgarme, cariño. Temo que tendré que conseguir otra muestra. — Decidió la espía finalmente a la vez que se acercaba a un cajón de su escritorio de manera de roble y sacaba de ahí su ballesta.

— Supongo que a Leon no le importara que tomé prestada una de sus muestras del virus. Prefiero asegurarme que él no se entere de esto. — Determinó la mujer asiática colocando nuevamente en su lugar el virus C y preparando las flechas de su ballesta.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. — Dijo la dama de rojo estando lista para marcharse a su próxima misión.

* * *

En la sala de juntas de la BSAA se encontraban los hermanos Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Leon S. Kennedy, Helena Harper y Josh Stone.

— Y bien, ¿qué noticias tenemos para hoy, Sherry? — Preguntó Leon tomando la palabra.

— Al parecer, Tricell sigue involucrado en esto. — Comentó Sherry sacando unas carpetas de investigación y entregándole un ejemplar a cada agente.

— ¿Tricell? ¡Eso es imposible! La compañía de Tricell fue derrotada después de lo sucedido en Kijujú y la única que estaba directamente involucrada con lo sucedido era Excella Gionne. — Intervino Josh Stone.

— Encontramos indicios de actividades en algunas de las plantas e instalaciones de Tricell en África, un poco cercanas a la aldea de Kijujú. Y aunque Excella Gionne está muerta y los demás implicados hayan sido encarcelados después del incidente de África, hay una tercera persona que está ayudando a Wesker y que probablemente tenga conocimiento de las actividades de Tricell. — Contestó Sherry al cuestionamiento de Josh. — Es por eso que viajaremos directamente a África para investigar qué es lo que está pasando pero antes debemos asegurarnos que Sheva y Jake lleguen primero sin ser vistos. —

— ¿Dónde están Sheva y Jake? — Preguntó Jill.

— En este momento deben de estar en Brasil, consiguiendo la ayuda que Jake nos había prometido. — Respondió la rubia.

— ¿Cuándo partimos hacia África? — Preguntó Claire a la joven Birkin.

— Probablemente en dos semanas. — Habló Sherry dando un dato aproximado.

— Debemos preparar un plan perfecto y el arsenal adecuado, ya que no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando. — Determinó Leon S. Kennedy.

— Así es. Es por eso que les pido que trabajemos en equipo, y nos coordinemos con Sheva y Jake por cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Hasta ahora, ambos están bien en Brasil, pero esa estabilidad podría ser pasajera. — Objetó la primogénita de William Birkin.

— Deberíamos de hacer investigaciones más profundas sobre el tema, cualquier hallazgo nos sería bastante útil. — Argumentó Helena, hablando por primera vez en la reunión.

— Efectivamente Helena, entre más podamos averiguar, mejor preparados podremos ir a la misión. — Afirmó la rubia.

Helena estuvo a punto de decirles a todos sobre sus sospechas del cómplice de Wesker, pero de último momento optó por no hacerlo, ya que al evaluar la reacción de Leon, supuso que no sería algo agradable para su compañero y que si fuese algo de suma importancia, él mismo daría a conocer esa información.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Empecemos con nuestras investigaciones. — Dijo Josh tomando la iniciativa.

— De acuerdo. Cualquier descubrimiento por más pequeño que sea, puede ayudarnos a estar un paso adelante. — Agregó Sherry también poniéndose de pie a la vez que los demás hacían lo mismo.

Todos los presentes en cuanto se levantaron, comenzaron a analizar sus carpetas de investigación, excepto Chris, que se había mantenido en silencio y taciturno durante toda la reunión. El capitán Redfield sólo se limitó a tomar sus documentos y a retirarse a su oficina, dejando a su hermana Claire bastante inquieta.

Preocupada por la actitud de Chris, Claire llamó la atención de Jill Valentine que se mantenía ocupada revisando los archivos que les habían sido entregados.

— Jill…— Llamó la pelirroja en voz baja.

Jill levantó la vista hacia la voz que la llamaba y acercándose a Claire preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede, Claire? —

— ¿Podemos salir un momento? — Preguntó la hermana menor de los Redfield.

— Claro. — Contestó ella enseguida dejando sus documentos sobre la mesa.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la sala de juntas y se detuvieron en un pasillo contiguo a la habitación para poder hablar con más privacidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Claire? — Preguntó intrigada ante la actitud extraña de la pelirroja.

— Estoy un poco preocupada por Chris. Ha estado comportándose taciturno, distante, como si su mente estuviese en otro lado y no aquí. Es por eso que quise preguntarte si todo está bien con él, Jill. Tú pasas más tiempo con él que yo y en cierta forma, lo conoces un poco mejor. ¿Crees que esté sucediendo algo malo? — Cuestionó Claire Redfield a la agente Valentine.

Jill relajó un poco más su expresión al entender que la tensión de su amiga era por la actitud sombría de su hermano. Y pensando un poco en sus palabras, contestó:

— Tranquila, Claire. Probablemente sólo está estresado por la gravedad de la situación. Chris ha tenido que lidiar con Wesker durante muchos años y saber que nuevamente está al acecho cuando lo creía abatido, no debe de ser algo fácil de asimilar. Tu hermano está bien. — Terminó la mujer castaña colocando su mano en el hombro de Claire para que ella se relajara.

La menor de los Redfield resopló sintiéndose aliviada por esa respuesta, cuando la agente Valentine comentó:

— Últimamente te he notado muy inquieta, Claire. ¿Pasa algo más?

Éste cuestionamiento tomó con la guardia baja a Claire que mirando nerviosamente hacia otro lado, respondió:

— Nada, Jill. Todo está bien.

— Es por la presencia de Leon, ¿No es así? — Preguntó ella sin reparos.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos cuando se apresuró a contestar:

— No, Jill. Leon no tiene nada que ver en esto…— Contestó entre titubeos.

— No sabes mentir, Claire. — Afirmó la agente Valentine evidenciando el nerviosismo de Claire. — Vamos, no pienso comentar esto con nadie. —

La chica pelirroja se llevó a la mano a la frente con nerviosismo y sintiéndose derrotada, afirmó:

— Sí… Me siento bastante incómoda con su presencia.

— ¿Es por lo que pasó aquella noche? — Indagó Jill levantando una ceja.

Claire se avergonzó bajando la mirada y sólo asintió moviendo la cabeza.

— Tranquila. Lo que pasó esa noche no fue culpa tuya, ni de Leon.

— Lo sé. Ambos estábamos vulnerables pero eso no quiere decir que yo pueda olvidarlo. —

— Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por dejar esa situación de lado, al menos mientras termina todo esto. — Aconsejó Jill a la pelirroja. — Es mejor que nadie comience a sospechar algo, sobre todo Chris. Se pondría furioso si llegara a enterarse.

— Con lo sobreprotector que es, no lo dudo. — Afirmó Claire dándole la razón a su interlocutora. — Por eso tendré que disimular lo mejor posible, no quiero ocasionar problemas. —

Jill le dio un abrazo a su amiga para animarla y darle palabras de apoyo:

— Después hablaremos largo y tendido sobre esto, Claire. Ahora es momento de que salgamos a trabajar antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia.

— Tienes razón. Vamos. —

* * *

Y ambas mujeres se retiraron de nuevo a la sala de juntas, para continuar con la investigación del caso Wesker.

Ya era tarde cuando Jake y Sheva se retiraron a su habitación del hotel en Río de Janeiro para descansar toda la noche y al día siguiente, partir a Maranhão junto con Carlos, para esconderse allí mientras recibían instrucciones de Sherry.

Jake se disponía a recostarse en el amplio sillón en la sala de la habitación mientras Sheva merodeaba por la recámara revisando sus maletas de viaje.

— Carlos es muy agradable. — Comentó Sheva distraída.

— Es un buen tipo. — Afirmó Jake

— Jake, ¿cómo fue que conociste a Carlos? — Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo apenas iniciaba en este negocio de los mercenarios. — Contestó Jake mirando hacia el techo.

— ¿Enserio? — Replicó sorprendida, deseando saber más detalles.

— Si. Cuando era un novato, una de mis primeras misiones como mercenario fue en América del Sur. Hubo un pequeño conflicto bélico cerca del Amazonas y fui contratado para luchar en un equipo de cinco miembros. Todo iba bien, hasta que el bastardo que era el líder del equipo nos traicionó y nos tendió una emboscada letal. Todos los miembros de mi equipo murieron pero yo logré escapar estando muy malherido. Estuve a punto de morir a causa de las lesiones hechas a puñaladas, hasta que Carlos me encontró. El también estaba en esa guerrilla y cuando me vio moribundo, no dudó en ayudarme. Me llevó a una cabaña donde solía ocultarse cuando estaba en misiones y allí me curó hasta que estuve totalmente recuperado. De no ser por Oliveira yo hubiera muerto desangrado en medio de la selva. Desde entonces, estoy en deuda con él, Carlos es a la única persona en el mundo a la que he considerado un verdadero amigo. — Relató Jake con sinceridad.

Sheva se quedó sorprendida ante la enorme bondad que demostraba Carlos ante los demás, confirmando para sí mismo que el brasileño era más que una buena persona.

— Carlos es una maravillosa persona. — Exclamó Sheva sonriendo.

— De las pocas personas que valen algo en el mundo. — Confirmó Jake. — Bueno, ya sabes al historia, así que es momento de que nos vayamos a descansar, he dormido dos horas en todo el día. —

— Buenas noches, Jake. Descansa. — Se despidió Sheva retirándose a su habitación para dormir.

* * *

 **A/N: Parece ser que Ada no es tan ingenua y el amor que siente por Wesker no la ciega del todo... Esto será muy interesante. Vaya, vaya, algo pasó entre Leon y Claire, supongo que a Chris Redfield no le va a gustar esto, y mucho menos a nuestro querido Albert Wesker, creo que Leon se va a meter en problemas, en muy serios problemas...**

 **Disculpen si el capítulo de hoy es algo corto, pero este episodio es clave para los siguientes capítulos de la historia. Para compensarlos, sólo demoraré tres días para la publicación del siguiente capítulo que ya está listo, pero que sólo esperaré ese tiempo para que todos los lectores estén al corriente con el fic.**

 **En el capítulo 18, conocerán a profundidad la historia de Carlos Oliveira y sobre como este querido personaje ha llevado su vida en estos años, pero un pequeño percance interrumpirá estos diálogos...**

 **Ya lo saben, para mí su opinión siempre será importante además de que es un valioso incentivo para que yo continúe escribiendo, así que siéntanse libres de dejar su opinión en un review o si lo prefieren, también pueden enviar mensajes privados.**

 **¡Gracias a ustedes por leer y a Addie Redfield por la supervisión de la historia!**


	18. Chapter 18: Un buen samaritano

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Como lo prometido es deuda, ya pasaron tres días y aquí está la actualización de la historia con su capítulo 18.**

 **Retomemos un poco el fic, porque creo que fue un poco confuso el episodio pasado, así que aclaremos algunos puntos jaja. Leon quiere a Ada, Ada está enamorada de Wesker, Wesker de Claire y parece ser que la menor de los Redfield tuvo algo que ver con el agente Kennedy... Esto se va a poner interesante, ¿no creen? Ya lo descubrirán los siguiente capítulos.**

 **En el episodio de hoy, se enterarán un poco más de la vida de Carlos Oliveira, principalmente cómo fue que inicio su amistad con Jake Muller. También descubrirán uno que otro detalle que seguro y va a gustarles.**

 **Bueno, ya me extendí demasiado con la narrativa, pero antes de comenzar, como siempre debo destacar la labor de Addie Redfield por revisar esta historia y ayudarme a perfeccionarla. ¡Muchas gracias Addie!**

 **Sin más preámbulo, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

 _Zhines __chapter 17 . Nov 14_

 _Hola, aunque no soy muy asidua fan del Cleon, debo decir que tu historia me gusta mucho. Jejejeje, (pero de que voy hablar yo si estoy escribiendo un Wonfield), Veo que Ada no es totalmente ciega respecto a Wesker. Me gustaría saber más sobre todo lo que viene en tu fic, cada vez está más interesante. Nos leemos_

R= ¡Hola Zhines! Si me enteré de tu historia Wongfield que estoy segura y será una obra maestra, tienes talento de escritora. En cuanto a la crítica, no podía dejar de lado la astucia de Ada, está enamorada de Wesker pero eso no la ciega del todo… En cuanto a Leon y Claire, pues veamos qué pasa con ellos porque Claire ya tuvo un antecedente con Leon, pero el agente Kennedy siente algo muy fuerte por Ada, así que todo puede pasar… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _Guest_ _chapter 17 . Nov 14_

 _Valla...Ada...siempre había sospechado que sentía algo por Wesker...uhhhhh cada vez me gusta as la historia *.*  
Me alegra la idea de que adelantes la historia ya que he esperado mucho...  
Leon y Claire... Whaaaaaat eso si que no me lo esperaba...pero bueno que se le va a hacer...jaja nos vemos...leemos ...lo que sea pero adiós! :D_

R=¡Hola Guest! ¡Genial volver a leernos! Lo que pasó entre Leon y Claire es algo que nadie se esperaba, pero veamos que tan interesante se pone todo esto con los sentimientos revueltos de los personajes y sus relaciones complicadas… Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y como siempre, gracias por revisar, es un detalle importante para mí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _frozenheart7 __chapter 17 . Nov 15_

 _Estaba a punto de enviar un equipo de rescate, se te extrañaba :D  
Como ya te dije por Facebook, ayer en España hubo un apagón en mi pueblo y los pueblos vecinos, hasta en Barcelona. Cuando recibí la notificación de tu comentario diciendo que habías actualizado fue como: ¡Si! ¡A leer! Pero recordé que no había corriente y pensé: ¿Porque me haces esto destino?_

Pero ahora estoy aquí de nuevo y más feliz que nunca. Me has dejado muy intrigada con lo de Leon y Claire, ¿que pudo pasar? Aunque ya sabemos por donde van los tiros, más o menos... *cara de pervert* Cuando el papasito Wesker se entere... Y mucho más miedo dará Chris si se entera de algo. ¿Porque las autoras de FF siempre tachamos a Chris de sobreprotector? (me incluyo). Supongo que es algo natural en un hermano mayor. Yo no h tenido hermano mayor, sino una hermanastra un año emnor que yo, pero mi madre tenía un hermano 14 años mayor que ella y me ha contado cada historia... Una vez la empapó de agua para que no saliera vestida con una falda "Demasiado corta". Jajaja Hermanos.

Jill y Claire, una amistad que veo muy desaprovechada en los juegos de Capcom, se podrían llevar realmente bien. Tengo una duda, en tu historia: ¿Jill es morena o rubia? Supongo que deseó ocultar cualquier huella que Wesker pudo dejar sobre ella.

Ada, Ada, Ada, siempre tan perspicaz. Me alegro que se mantenga alerta, no es tonta y sabe que puede pasar. Buena jugada.

La historia de Carlos y Jake es muy bonita. A parte de un romántico, Carlos siempre ha sido fuerte y caritativo :D Es algo que me agrada de él.

Menos mal que no soy solo yo la que encuentra a algun profesor atractivo, son tan inteligentes, ejemplares, admirables... En conclusión, las dos tenemos buenas vistas en las clases XD Ahora las matemáticas ni me aburren.

Respecto a lo que le has contestado a Zhines, ¿Que hará Wesker para secuestrar a Claire? Lo siento, me emociono demasiado, es mi pareja predilecta. ¿Claire se marchará a África también? ¿O no estará a tiempo de partir? Demasiados interrogantes, querida Ana.

Mas te vale solo demorarte tres días en actualizar, porque... Ya sabes que pasa si no.

Besos para tí y para Addie, las que te presionamos a actualizar.

PD: Eres mi autora favorita. Ahora... ¡A bailar!

R= Frozen! Estoy bien, sólo estaba de parranda (?) jajaja! Yo también extrañaba actualizar pero estoy en el cierre del ciclo escolar y todo mi tiempo lo absorbe la universidad T-T

Jajaja ya sé, es una porquería que se vaya la luz, yo también odio cuando eso sucede y veo como lentamente la pila de mi celular y mi laptop va muriendo lentamente… x_x

¡Dioooossss! Leon y Claire, eso va a estar intenso mi querida Frozen, cuando se entere Wesker y sobre todo cuando se entere el señor Chris Redfield… Leon se va a meter en problemas, en muy serios problemas… Y bueno el porqué de que Chris sea tan sobreprotector creo que es lógico, Claire es su única familia y siempre ha cuidado de ella, y vamos Chris siempre ha sido protector con sus socios en las misiones, con más razón iba a serlo con su hermanita. Respecto a lo del balde de agua jajajajaja! Bien, creo que eso es un poco excesivo, pero es parte del amor de hermanos, yo también tengo hermanos varones y poco les falta para hacerme lo mismo jajaja!

Jill y Claire es un punto interesante, porque concuerdo contigo en que podrían ser amigas, claro dependiendo de las circunstancias y cómo el autor maneje el temperamento de Claire que en este caso es un poco tímida y retraída, pero en otro fics que he manejado su temperamento similar al de Chris, no se lleva tan bien con Jill jaja! Y bueno en esta ocasión Jill es castaña, no quiero que quede absolutamente nada de ella que le recuerde a Wesker, al menos no por ahora.

Ahora hablemos de Carlos. El señor Oliveira es un personaje poco explotado por la saga y es uno de los que mejor personalidad tienen. Carlos tiene muchísimo potencial que desafortunadamente Capcom no aprovecha pero que aquí será valorado al máximo. Y bueno en los siguientes capítulos, te prometo que Carlos te caerá mejor. ;)

Y bueno lo del final, Wesker y Claire… Ya quedó claro que nuestro villano quiere llevarse a la hermana de su peor enemigo, pero habrá que avanzar más en la historia para saber qué es exactamente lo que quiere y cómo va a lograrlo…

Frozen en verdad agradezco muchísimo estos reviews, créeme son los que más valoramos los escritores, bueno tu me entiendes, es genial tener una seguidora como tú que además que eres una niña súper agradable eres muy crítica respecto a la historia, y bueno prometo no defraudarte con la historia y hacerla cada vez mejor junto con Addie. ¿Vale?

Un abrazo Frozen, gracias por considerarme tu autora favorita :'D *llora de emoción y aplaude como una foca*

* * *

 _"_ _La obra humana más bella, es la de ser útil al prójimo."_

 _—_ _Sófocles._

CAPÍTULO 18: UN BUEN SAMARITANO

Carlos, Jake y Sheva partieron hacia a Maranhão para esconderse en una cabaña que Carlos usaba como escondite. El lugar estaba construido con madera y constaba de dos pisos, por lo que la casa tenía un tamaño bastante considerable en la que los tres podían acomodarse sin problemas y cada uno tenía su propia habitación. La cabaña esta edificada justo en medio de la región selvática de Maranhão por lo que era el lugar perfecto para ocultarse sin que nadie sospechara.

Estando en medio de la selva, los agentes se dedicaban a pasar los días entrenando con el fin de mantenerse en forma para cuando necesitaran combatir. Practicaban combates cuerpo a cuerpo, artes marciales e incluso tiro con arco.

Una mañana, Jake Muller se trasladó hacia la ciudad para comunicarse con Sherry Birkin, dejando a solas a Carlos Oliveira y a Sheva Alomar.

En la ausencia de Jake, Sheva y Carlos se quedaron entrenando en un campo cercano a la cabaña que era donde solían ejercitarse diariamente. Después de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy parejo, ambos se cansaron y decidieron tomarse unos minutos para descansar, sentándose en las raíces de un árbol gigante que les servían como asientos hechos por la naturaleza.

— Eres una chica ruda. — Dijo Carlos resoplando tratando de acompasar su respiración.

— Gracias. Tú también eres un buen combatiente. — Respondió Sheva a su compañero.

— Agradable, guapa y una excelente rival en los combates. Deberíamos casarnos, Sheva. — Comentó el mercenario en tono bromista.

Sheva soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su compañero y sin dejar de reír, habló:

— Sabes, al principio me sorprendía que tú y Jake fueran amigos. Ustedes dos son tan diferentes.

— Es un buen chico, algo malhumorado, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón.

— Así es. Es una gran persona. — Afirmó Sheva pensando en su compañero. — Tú también eres un buen hombre, Carlos. Jake me contó cómo fue que se conocieron y que tú le salvaste la vida. Fue algo muy noble de tu parte. — Felicitó la agente Alomar a Oliveira.

— Gracias, Sheva. Pero salvar a Jake no es algo por lo que me deban felicitar, era mi deber ayudarlo. Yo estaba haciendo una inspección de la zona cuando de repente vi a un hombre tumbado entre la maleza, estaba inconsciente y con la ropa ensangrentada. Me acerqué para verificar si aún estaba con vida y noté que tenía un poco de pulso. Como pude lo traje hasta la cabaña y le pagué a una vieja curandera del lugar para que se hiciera cargo de él mientras yo continuaba en la guerrilla. Debo admitir que creí que Jake no sobreviviría pero al final logró recuperarse, y ahora está aquí con nosotros. — Explicó Carlos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a Jake? — Preguntó Sheva con curiosidad.

El brasileño vaciló por un momento y después contestó:

— Cuando lo miré por primera vez debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, me di cuenta que apenas era un muchacho, era injusto que muriera. Creo que al mirar a ese jovencito pude verme reflejado a mí mismo cuando tenía su edad.

— ¿También te uniste a los mercenarios cuando eras muy joven?

— Así es. Y al igual que Jake no lo hice porque quisiera, sino porque no tuve otra opción. — Objetó Carlos encogiéndose de hombros.

— Cuéntame tu historia. — Pidió la agente mirando con atención a su compañero.

El mercenario se recargó sobre su espalda, y poniéndose cómodo, se dispuso a contarle su relato a Sheva.

— Yo nací en una zona de las favelas en Río de Janeiro. El barrio era pobre pero la gente era muy amable y tenía muchos amigos. Pero por desgracia, existen personas que se aprovechan de la situación marginada en que otros viven, usando la necesidad para inculcar la violencia y esos males. La gente como yo no podíamos pagar una escuela para recibir una mayor instrucción y salir adelante, así que sólo teníamos dos opciones para sobrevivir: ser mercenarios o dedicarnos por completo a algún deporte. Durante toda mi infancia mi más grande sueño era ser un futbolista profesional, jugar en algún equipo europeo y defender con orgullo la camiseta de mi país en los torneos mundiales. Y vaya que estuve a punto de lograrlo…

Sheva enarcó una ceja y dio una risita baja poniendo en duda el último comentario de Carlos.

— Oye, en verdad era muy bueno con el balón. Todos los niños del vecindario querían jugar en mi equipo. Fácilmente pude haber sido el Pelé de mi generación, y jugar en el Maracaná al lado de Ronaldo. — Se defendió el brasileño. — Ronaldo despeja, se la pasa a Oliveira, Oliveira burla a los defensas, Oliveira apunta, tira y ¡goooooooooooool! — Comenzó a narrar el hombre brasileño imitando a los comentaristas deportivos.

Sheva soltó una sonora carcajada al mirar la mímica de su compañero y entre risas dijo:

— Está bien. Te creo.

— Fue una linda época, hasta que mis padres murieron y tuve que valerme por mí mismo desde muy joven. Entonces la necesidad me obligó a unirme a la milicia. Me acostumbre rápidamente a la vida de mercenario y sacaba buenas ganancias de ello, viajando a muchos lugares. Cuando viajé a Norteamérica, fue cuando conocí a Albert Wesker.

Sheva se estremeció ante la sola mención del nombre de Wesker, a la vez que Carlos continuaba con su relato.

— Cuando sucedió lo de Raccoon City fui contratado junto con mi equipo por parte de la U.B.C.S. para adentrarnos a la ciudad y rescatar a los civiles. Wesker estaba al mando de la operación, pero como dije, nosotros sólo éramos mercenarios y nos concretamos a seguir sus órdenes, aunque no teníamos conocimiento de sus intenciones ni que él era un demente que estaba detrás de esa catástrofe. Al menos yo no lo sabía.

— Te entiendo. Mucha gente inocente murió por causa de Umbrella y sus ambiciones, eso mismo les pasó a mis padres. Yo también quedé huérfana y tuve que hacerme responsable de mí misma desde muy pequeña. — Comentó Sheva sin dejar de mirar a Carlos.

— Tenemos tanto en común, Sheva. Insisto en que deberíamos casarnos. — Volvió a repetir el brasileño haciendo reír nuevamente a Sheva.

— Eso le dices a todas. — Acusó la agente Alomar sin dejar de reír.

— El matrimonio no se hizo para mí. Yo nací para dar amor a todas las mujeres necesitadas de afecto. Es una tarea noble que me fue asignada y que con el matrimonio no podría realizar. — Exclamó Carlos en tono dramático colocando una mano en su frente.

Sheva volvió a reír ante las constantes bromas de su compañero y nuevamente intentó cuestionarlo.

— Seguro. Tienes una misión muy difícil… Aunque, creo la verdadera razón es que no has encontrado a la indicada.

— Y no creo encontrarla. — Contestó Oliveira sin perder el buen humor.

— Vamos, ¿En serio nunca te has enamorado de verdad? ¿Nunca has conocido a una chica que llene todas tus expectativas? — Inquirió la morena dando una mirada acusadora al brasileño.

Carlos se detuvo un momento comenzando a dudar por las palabras de Sheva. Titubeó por unos instantes más y después admitió:

— Está bien, tú ganas. Si estuve enamorado una vez. — Respondió mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición.

— Lo sabía, ahora quiero saberlo. — Dijo la agente Alomar victoriosa cruzándose de brazos.

— Fue hace muchos años, justamente en la misión de Norteamérica. — Confesó Carlos en medio de vacilaciones. — La vi por primera vez en el desastre de Raccoon City. Era una chica casi tan joven como yo, alta, delgada, de piel blanca y cabello castaño que lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros. En su rostro sus labios eran carnosos, la nariz recta y sus ojos eran enormes de un color gris extraño que jamás había visto antes. ¡Maldita sea, era tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan atractiva! ¡Ella lo tenía todo! — Describió Oliveira con fascinación y continuó; — Recuerdo que me quedé como un idiota mirándola desde lejos y reaccioné hasta que ella estuvo a punto de dispararme porque creyó que era un zombi.

Sheva quería reír al imaginarse la escena, pero decidió guardar silencio y no interrumpir a su amigo.

— Ninguna otra chica me había atraído tanto como ella. Además de su belleza me fascinaba el hecho de cómo alguien que corría en falda y botas con tacones podía ser tan letal como yo, sintiéndome cada vez más como un imbécil ante su encantadora presencia. Nos hicimos compañeros por casualidad y a pesar de que estábamos en medio del caos huyendo de un maldito monstruo que nos perseguía por toda la ciudad, yo sólo deseaba invitarla a salir. — Declaró Carlos dando un suspiro hondo. — Al final logramos salir de Raccoon City, no sin antes haber pasado miles de dificultades para escapar.

— ¿Qué pasó después, Carlos? ¿La invitaste a salir? — Preguntó Sheva con curiosidad.

— Quise hacerlo, pero durante todo nuestro viaje, me contó que estaba buscando a alguien, no recuerdo el nombre, pero supongo que era su novio o algo similar. —

— ¿Y no has vuelto a verla?

— Desde entonces no he vuelto a verla, ni a saber nada de ella. Supongo que ahora ya está casada y tal vez tenga hijos. — Finalizó Carlos encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo siento. — Se lamentó Sheva bajando la vista.

— No hay problema. Tal vez y ella no era para mí. — Dijo el mercenario tratando de animarse y para recuperar el buen humor de la conversación, fue su turno de cuestionar a su compañera. — Bien, ya hablamos demasiado sobre mí, ¿qué me dices de ti? Algo me dice que también escondes una interesante historia de amor. —

— Para nada. Antes de que todo esto sucediera sólo me dedicaba a la investigación y a dar clases en una universidad de Nueva York. — Resumió Sheva a Carlos.

— ¿Así que eres maestra? — Preguntó Carlos.

— Sí. Fue así como inició todo. Jake se hizo pasar por mi alumno para acercarse a mí y contarme todo lo que estaba pasando, claro, después de volar en mil pedazos la biblioteca universitaria.

— ¿Jake hizo pedazos una biblioteca universitaria? Ese chico es un héroe. — Felicitó Carlos entre risas por los actos de Jake.

— ¡Qué gracioso! — Respondió la agente Alomar con sarcasmo.

— Todos los alumnos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos deseado destruir por lo menos un salón de clases. — Argumentó Carlos en su favor y cruzándose de brazos.

Sheva estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ambos escucharon el rugir del motor de un vehículo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia su dirección, como si estuviese dispuesto a arrollarlos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Sheva, corre!

Y tomando a su amiga de la mano, Carlos corrió con todas sus fuerzas con Sheva siguiéndole el paso, huyendo de un enorme vehículo militar color verde oscuro, que era manejado por un soldado desconocido y que al juzgar, estaba dispuesto a aniquilar a ambos soldados cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 **A/N: Ya va a empezar la acción mis estimados lectores, nos espera una buena pelea...**

 **En el siguiente episodio veremos en qué termina este atentado contra Carlos y Sheva y si ambos podrán librarse de este agresor que lleva en su mente toda la intención de aniquilarlos... Habrá una nueva revelación implícita en el siguiente capítulo, y creo que ustedes sabrán distinguir la identidad de este personaje. Lo siento, no puedo adelantarles más, así que, paciencia.**

 **Como ya es costumbre al final de cada capítulo, es muy importante para mí conocer su opinión, así que siéntanse libres de opinar lo que gusten ya sea en un review o si lo prefieren igual pueden enviar mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y a Addie por su tutela de la historia!**


	19. Chapter 19: Emboscada

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización del fic, que en ´términos de tiempo supongo que es bastante rápida, pero en atención a que el último capítulo fue demasiado corto y a que ya empezó la cuenta regresiva del cierre escolar, me demoraré un poco más en actualizar, pero en compensación les dejaré este capítulo que considero tiene una buena duración para lectura y les aclarará unas cuantas dudas.**

 **En el capítulo anterior Sheva y Carlos eran perseguidos por un camión militar, y observarán el desarrollo y el desenlace de esa emboscada que les dejará una pista a sus múltiples dudas… Por tales circunstancias nuestros agentes se verán obligados a partir a África antes de tiempo y Leon tendrá una plática un tanto incómoda para él con Helena…**

 **Antes de empezar la lectura, demos el reconocimiento que se merece a** ** _Addie Redfield_** **, por tutelar esta historia y ayudarme a mejorarla. Tantas gracias Addie!**

 **Y bueno, sin más preámbulo… ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 _GeishaPax_ _chapter 18 . Nov 16_

 _Has actualizado muy muy MUY deprisa!  
Aún estaba digiriendo lo que nos revelaste en el cap pasado y apenas me iba a poner a comentar el capitulo anterior.  
Yo tampoco esperaba lo de Claire y Leon, aunque me gustó mucho enterarme... fue de Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?  
La historia de Jake y Carlos es muy interesante. Y sobre todo leer sobre los sentimientos de Carlos.  
Seguro se entera de Chris por Sheva y pondrá la misma cara de muñeca inflable que tenemos todos en este momento.  
Aunque se me hizo en extremo cortooo T_T sufriré un poco en la espera.  
Yo creo que aquí muchos idilios pervert van a salir a la luz y nos va a dar un infarto jajaja  
Saludos!_

R= Hola Geisha! Así es, lo de Leon y Claire nadie se lo esperaba, pero todo tendrá una explicación razonable y la descubrirás en el capítulo de hoy. Carlos Oliveira es un personaje hermoso que al menos en esta historia se llevará muchos aplausos! Bueno me disculpo por el capítulo extremadamente corto, pero creo que el cap de hoy ya tiene una duración razonable y además, saldrán a la luz muchas cosas… ¡Disfruta el episodio de hoy!

* * *

 _Zhines_ _chapter 18 . Nov 16_

 _Hola, yo de nuevo por aquí, en serio publicaste super rápido, cuando jugué resident evil 3, pensé que Carlos y su compañera (no diré su nombre por si alguien no lo jugo y echar a perder la trama) podrían tener algo, pero como capcon desapareció del mapa a Carlos, pues esa posibilidad quedo latente. Por cierto ese círculo vicioso entre León, Ada, Wesker y Claire, es como dicen por aquí un arroz con mango bueeeeeno. Jejejeje Respecto al Wonfield, ese esta bajo la tutela de Addie, ella me ayuda y anima a seguir esa historia salida de mi loca mente. Espero pronto tu actualización. Nos leemos..._

R= ¡Hola Zhines! Yo siempre creí que si algún día Carlos llegará a tener una pareja, sin duda sería con ella! Espero y capcom en futuras entregas se ponga las pilas de una vez y nos traiga de nuevo al brasileño, en verdad hay fans que lo extrañamos :c pero por lo pronto, tenemos los fics para traerlos de vuelta! Respecto a Ada, Wesker, Leon y Claire, hoy sabrás un poco más sobre este interesante círculo amoroso que será muy interesante a lo largo de los episodios posteriores!

Pasando al tema del Wongfield, suena una propuesta demasiado atractiva y con la ayuda de Addie, no dudo que el trabajo en equipo de ustedes dos, dé un resultado espectacular! Me daré una vuelta por esa historia! :D

* * *

 _frozenheart7_ _chapter 18 . Nov 17_

 _¡Amo la acción! Este capítulo ha sido un poco breve, pero compensa que has actualizado de inmediato :) Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta en tu historia. Me dí cuenta que me excedí muchísimo con el anterior review, cuando empiezo a escribir no paro. Pero a veces faltan palabras para expresarme así que ya da igual._

Me encanta el sentido de humor de Carlos Oliveira, sobre todo con lo de los comentaristas XD Ronaldo era el jugador favorito de mi abuelo, por lo tanto el mío también. Cuando él jugaba en el Barça los dos mirábamos los partidos, que buenos recuerdos me has traído. Ahora que lo pienso, tener a Carlos en el fútbol molaría mucho.

Ya hemos descubierto algo más sobre el ex-mercenario, ¡está enamorado de Jill! Estoy 100% segura de que se volverán a encontrar y serán compañeros de misión o algo así. Seguro que no desaprovecharías una carta tan valiosa, amiga. (Addie tampoco). Aunque si fuera de Carlos, él se quedaría con todas las mujeres del universo de RE. Les daría amor y mimos a todas, ya me lo imagino.

-De una en una señoritas.- Dijo Carlos aturando a las damas que se abalanzaban sobre él. XD

Tenía una duda sobre la duración de la historia ¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá aproximadamente? Creo que hay mucho juego en esta trama y se podrían hacer mil y una variantes, ya que tiene muchas alternativas y está muy bien elaborada. Ojalá RE7 fuera como tu historia.

Muchas gracias por contestar mis humildes palabras en cada capítulo, lo valoro mucho.  
¡De nada! :*

R=Frozen! Ya sabes que los autores amamos los reviews largos, así que ¡no te limites! Jajaja! Carlos Oliveira es el toque fresco de la historia, lo que le da el punto divertido a la trama, es un adorable fanfarrón! Y bueno ya que veo que conoces de futbol, no pude imaginar a otro ídolo brasileño con el que Carlos se comparara que no fuese Ronaldo! Soy Merengue a morir, lo acepto (no me odies por eso D:), pero ver jugar a Ronaldo en el Barça, era una delicia! Pocos jugadores como él, todo un ídolo!

Volviendo al tema, efectivamente, falta muy poco para que todos nuestros héroes se encuentren, que por cierto, será demasiado interesante y divertido tenerlos a todos juntos en el mismo plano, ya verás lo que pasa! Y bueno, Carlitos tiene amor para todas 3 incluso para las fans como nosotras jaja

Respecto a la duración, aún tenemos "Mala Sangre2 para buen rato, ya que según mis cálculos, apenas vamos a la mitad o poco más de la mitad de la historia, así que aún faltan algunos capítulos más! Sabes? Me halaga que creas que RE7 deba ser como la historia, ya que ese es mi propósito, cuando pensé en este fic, era en realidad lo que yo deseaba que sucediera en la siguiente entrega de franquicia, veamos si capcom nos toma en cuenta!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por el review y por tus emotivas críticas! :'D

* * *

 _"_ _Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada. "_

 _—_ _Giovanni Boccaccio._

CAPÍTULO 19: EMBOSCADA

— ¿De dónde carajo salió ese camión?! — Gritaba Carlos mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

— No lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo. — Contestó Sheva con la respiración entrecortada.

El camión se acercaba a ellos cada vez más, pisándoles los talones a punto de embestir a los soldados, quedando sólo a pocos metros de distancia.

— ¡Va a alcanzarnos! — Gritó Sheva a su compañero.

— ¡Tendremos que improvisar! — Respondió Carlos sin dejar de correr.

Mirando hacia todas direcciones, Oliveira buscaba un posible escape de su agresor y deteniendo su vista hacia enfrente, miró a un enorme árbol con un tronco colosal que estaba en medio de la maleza.

— ¡Sheva, mira ese árbol! ¡Corramos hacia él y hagamos que el camión se estrelle! — Indicó Carlos señalando hacia el árbol.

— ¡Entendido!

Y corriendo con más velocidad, ambos empezaron a correr en dirección al inconmensurable árbol y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ambos se lanzaron hacia los costados, provocando que el vehículo que los perseguía se estrellara contra la corteza, haciendo un estrepitoso choque en el que el furgón se volcó de una manera muy aparatosa.

Carlos se puso de pie y enseguida se acercó a Sheva para darle una mano y se incorporara rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó ayudando a Sheva a levantarse.

— Creo que sí. — Contestó ella tratando de acompasar la respiración.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Cuestionó el brasileño sorprendido.

Ambos se acercaron al camión volcado tratando de encontrar alguna pista que les indicara cuál había sido la causa de ese atentado.

— Parece un vehículo de esos que utiliza el ejército. — Dijo Carlos dando una mirada retrospectiva.

— No hay nadie dentro de la cabina. — Afirmó Sheva agachándose para verificar si había alguna persona en el interior del furgón.

— Tiene que haber alguien cerca, este camión no puede conducirse sólo. — Contestó Oliveira analizando más a fondo el auto volcado.

— Probablemente el piloto ha huido. — Sugirió la agente Alomar haciendo su inspección.

— Tal vez. — Aceptó él verificando que efectivamente no había nadie cerca.

De repente como si fuera un relámpago, un fuerte golpe por la espalda derribó a Carlos Oliveira, lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El mercenario soltó un grito de dolor cuando se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol grueso, y antes de que Sheva pudiera reaccionar recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que inmediatamente le sacó el aire y la dejó derribada en el suelo.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, Sheva alzó la vista para poder mirar a su agresor. Era un hombre que vestía un atuendo militar, con botas de combate y blindado con un chaleco antibalas. Todo su vestuario sin excepción era en tonalidades de color negro y gris. A pesar de que Sheva estaba en el suelo, pudo apreciar que era un hombre muy alto y corpulento de aspecto bastante amenazador. Su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por una especie de pasamontañas en el que sólo podían apreciarse sus ojos almendrados de color verde claro.

Su rival se acercó lentamente hacia Sheva, analizándola de pies a cabeza con la mirada, mientras cargaba entre sus manos un rifle pesado de francotirador.

— Sheva Alomar. — Afirmó el hombre con voz gruesa pero no por ello dejaba de sonar juvenil.

— ¿Es tu amigo? — Preguntó Carlos entre gemidos de dolor, mientras luchaba por incorporarse.

— ¿Quién eres? — Dijo Sheva con voz débil.

El desconocido no respondió a la pregunta y sin dejar de mirar a Sheva respondió:

— Sí que fue difícil encontrarte, Sheva. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Y diciendo esto, levantó sin dificultad a la chica por los aires tomándola del cuello para forzarla a que respondiera algunas preguntas:

— Ahora dime, linda. ¿Dónde está Jake Muller?

Sheva luchaba por zafarse del brazo de su agresor que parecía ser de acero, mientras pataleaba y manoteaba para liberarse.

— Nunca te diré donde está Jake. — Respondió la mujer africana con voz entrecortada.

— Eso lo veremos. — Amenazó el desconocido levantándola unos cuantos centímetros más.

Entonces, Carlos se levantó del suelo rápidamente y sin que su agresor se diera cuenta, arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas golpeándolo contra su estómago derribándolo en el acto para que éste soltara a Sheva de una vez.

Ella comenzó a toser por la falta de aire cuando Oliveira rápidamente le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

— Siento haber sido grosero con tu amigo, pero creo que llevarse a una dama por la fuerza no es algo aceptable. — Comentó su compañero con sarcasmo.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella recuperando el aliento.

El soldado miró con rabia a su agresor que poniéndose de pie rápidamente, se lanzó contra él a una velocidad sobrehumana que dejó sorprendidos a Carlos y a Sheva.

Oliveira logró esquivar el golpe que venía en su dirección, pero el misterioso militar logró darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento, pero estando en el suelo, el brasileño tiró una patada a su enemigo que enseguida lo dejó también en el suelo.

— ¡Sheva, busca a Jake y huyan! — Gritó Carlos a su compañera mientras trataba de contener al desconocido.

— No lo voy a permitir. — Rugió el militar dando una patada a Carlos para quitárselo de encima y correr tras la mujer que aún no sabía qué decisión tomar.

Sheva miró que ahora el agresor venía directamente hacia a ella e impulsándose hacia atrás le dio una voltereta que logró debilitarlo un poco. Carlos corrió hacia la dirección en donde se hallaban ambos combatientes y haciendo una señal a su compañera, le indicó que iban a enfrentar a su enemigo.

Ambos soldados se coordinaron perfectamente para hacerle frente al militar, dando una serie de golpes y patadas con las que trataban de defenderse. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, el desconocido parecía no debilitarse.

— ¡¿Nunca se cansa?! — Recriminó Carlos exhausto.

— Ya han sido suficientes juegos. — Bufó el estratega derribando rápidamente a Sheva hacia a un lado y propinándole una patada en el torso a Oliveira para lanzarlo de espaldas hacia el suelo.

El agresor sostuvo en las manos su rifle de francotirador y comenzó a apuntarle al brasileño que estaba derribado entre la maleza, dispuesto a dispararle directamente en la frente.

— Es momento que dejes de estorbarme. — Afirmó a la vez que preparaba el disparo de su rifle.

Entonces, cuando su enemigo estuvo a punto de disparar contra Carlos, Sheva se incorporó rápidamente y dando un salto arremetió contra el soldado, dándole una potente patada de dragón haciendo que este último tirara su arma hacia el suelo. Aprovechando la leve pérdida de equilibrio de su enemigo, Sheva volvió a impulsarse sobre sí misma y dio otra fuerte patada contra su adversario que esta vez, lo golpeó directamente hacia la cabeza que provocó que el pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro cayera hacia el suelo, revelando su identidad.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, menos de treinta años, de tez clara y cabello castaño peinado en pico. En su cara la nariz era recta y los labios asimétricos, con el labio inferior un poco más grueso que el superior. Sus ojos como bien lo suponían eran almendrados y de color verde claro.

Sheva y Carlos se quedaron mirando fijamente la imagen de su agresor tratando de memorizar su rostro en la mente, mientras este mantenía sus manos temblorosas de furia por haber visto su identidad revelada.

— Nos volveremos a ver… — Musitó el militar en voz baja apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Y dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia Sheva, se alejó rápidamente del lugar a una velocidad inhumana, desapareciendo velozmente entre la selva, dejando atónitos a Carlos y a su compañera, que no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Cuando su enemigo se había ido, la agente Alomar caminó torpemente hasta donde estaba Carlos y se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Éstas bien? — Preguntó Sheva examinando a Oliveira.

— La he pasado peor. — Declaró Carlos colocando una mano en su abdomen. — ¿Tú estás bien?

— Sólo unos cuantos rasguños. — Contestó ella con voz débil.

— Así que, ¿él es el famoso enviado de Wesker que está persiguiéndote a ti y a Jake? — Dedujo él a la vez que colocaba el brazo de la mujer en su hombro para sostenerla.

— Supongo que sí. — Dijo su compañera aceptando la ayuda de Carlos.

— ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez? — Volvió a preguntar el brasileño mientras ambos se apoyaban lentamente para caminar.

— Nunca. Sólo puedo decir que sus movimientos y velocidad eran muy similares a las habilidades sobrenaturales de Wesker. — Afirmó la agente Alomar, caminando muy despacio.

— Ese chico era demasiado fuerte. Parecía estar hecho de acero. — Admitió Carlos haciendo una mueca. — Su velocidad era increíble, contragolpes impresionantes… ¡Carajo! Incluso era muy apuesto. —Bromeó Carlos para intentar calmar la tensión.

— Creo que no quería que viéramos su rostro. —Analizó Sheva al recordar la reacción del militar.

— Quería mantener en secreto su identidad. Como si tuviese miedo que lo reconociéramos. Tal vez esconde algo. — Añadió Oliveira.

— Nunca antes había visto su cara, pero a partir de hoy, jamás voy a olvidarlo. — Murmuró Sheva recordando la cara del militar.

— Debemos encontrar a Jake antes de que a nuestro "amigo" se le ocurra ir a buscarlo. — Sugirió Carlos caminando un poco más rápido.

— ¿Volvemos a la cabaña? — Cuestionó Sheva.

— No. — Negó Carlos en automático. — Debemos encontrar a Jake antes que el soldado para explicarle lo que pasó y nos larguemos inmediatamente de Brasil. Supongo que tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que este sicario nos vuelva a buscar.

Sheva asintió, y caminando juntos siguieron el camino que tomaba Jake Muller para encontrarlo y contarle lo sucedido.

Por suerte, no habían caminado muchos metros cuando Jake corría en su dirección bastante alarmado.

— ¡Sheva, Carlos! — Gritó Jake agitando las manos y corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos.

Ambos miraron a Jake sintiéndose aliviados de que lo hubiesen encontrado tan pronto, deteniéndose en su camino para que el mercenario llegara hacia ellos.

— Vine enseguida cuando noté entre la maleza las huellas de un camión grande. ¿Están bien? — Preguntó el joven Muller preocupado al ver los leves daños que tenían sus amigos.

— Aún estamos vivos. — Contestó Carlos Oliveira por ambos.

Entonces Jake notó una herida que había traspasado el pantalón de Sheva, dejando un pequeño corte en la rodilla provocando que buena parte de su ropa se llenara de sangre.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Sheva, estás herida! — Dijo Muller alarmado.

— Sólo es un raspón. — Objetó ella para tranquilizar a su amigo.

— Déjame ayudarte. — Pidió Jake acercándose a Sheva sosteniéndola por los hombros y la cintura para ayudarla a caminar. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— El sicario de Wesker nos encontró, y quería llevarse a Sheva para obligarla a decirle en dónde podía localizarte. — Informó Oliveira a Jake.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese hijo de puta ya nos lleva un punto de ventaja! — Maldijo el más joven en voz alta.

— Si de algo nos sirve, pudimos quitarle su pasamontañas con que cubría su rostro durante la batalla. — Comentó Sheva con dificultad.

— ¿Lo vieron? — Preguntó con sorpresa el primogénito de Albert Wesker.

—Sí. — Afirmó el brasileño.

— Era un hombre joven, alto y corpulento. Su cabello era castaño, facciones afiladas y ojos almendrados de color verde claro. — Describió la agente Alomar a su compañero.

Jake se quedó analizando en su mente alguna persona que encajara con la descripción que sus compañeros le habían brindado sobre su enemigo y por más que trató de buscar algún parecido, no recordaba a nadie con características similares.

— No tengo ni idea de quién pueda ser ese bastardo. — Declaró finalmente irritado. — Pero será mejor que nos apresuremos a informar de esto a Sherry y salgamos cuando antes de Brasil. ¡De prisa! — Ordenó Jake llevándose a Sheva en brazos mientras él y Carlos corrían hacia su cabaña para preparar sus maletas y salir del país.

* * *

— ¡Sheva y Jake fueron emboscados! — Declaró alarmada Sherry Birkin a los presentes.

Todos se miraron con sorpresa, excepto Chris y Josh que enseguida se sobresaltaron y exigieron una explicación rápida.

— ¿¡Sheva está bien?! — Preguntó Josh con impaciencia.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! — Exigió Chris.

— Ambos están bien, pero fueron atacados por un soldado desconocido que quería llevarse a Sheva para forzarla a decirle en dónde encontrar a Jake. Fue gracias a un amigo de ambos que el militar no pudo lograr su cometido. — Informó la rubia hacia sus compañeros.

Josh soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en su silla mientras Chris hizo lo mismo pero permanecía con los puños apretados.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido su agresor? — Preguntó Leon a Sherry.

— Por la descripción que Jake me dio sobre su atacante creemos que es la misma persona responsable del atentado contra Terra Save, por lo que asumimos que es el sicario de Wesker. — Contestó la chica al agente Kennedy.

— Era demasiado bueno suponer que esa molestia había desaparecido. — Agregó Leon.

— Tenemos un punto de ventaja sobre él. Durante la batalla que enfrentaron Sheva y su compañero pudieron quitarle el pasamontañas que lo enmascaraba y lograron ver su rostro. — Argumentó la menor de los agentes.

— ¿Cómo es él? — Preguntó Claire con verdadera curiosidad.

— Es un hombre joven de menos de treinta años, de tez clara, cabello castaño peinado en pico y ojos verdes almendrados. Y al parecer, tenía destreza de francotirador…

Todos se quedaron mirando acerca de la descripción, ya que no recordaban a nadie con esas características, a excepción de Chris, que después de quedarse en silencio por un rato, se puso rígido en su asiento, al pensar en una posibilidad que para él era totalmente nula, apareciendo como una chispa de intuición.

 _"_ _Seguro estoy equivocado. Simplemente sería imposible que se tratara de quién estoy pensando…"_ Dijo Chris para sí mismo, analizando una opción que en cierta forma lo desconcertaba y a la vez le sonaba imposible e insensata.

— El militar tenía unas habilidades increíbles, como velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana, y según las propias palabras de Sheva, eran habilidades muy similares a las que poseía Albert Wesker. — Finalizó Sherry Birkin.

— Seguramente es un sujeto experimental de los que Wesker suele usar como sus peones. Probablemente y esté experimentando con él constantemente y lo someta a la exposición de virus y anticuerpos para fortalecer su sistema inmunológico y darle habilidades como las suyas. Eso era lo que hacía conmigo mientras me mantuvo cautiva. No dudo que este chico también este del lado de Wesker contra su voluntad bajo alguna especie de control mental y sólo sea su conejillo de indias. — Argumentó Jill al escuchar la explicación de Sherry.

— Sea como sea, tenemos que detenerlo. — Declaró Leon a los demás.

— Así es, por lo tanto tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes, partiendo lo antes posible a África. Jake y Sheva nos alcanzarán allá. — Determinó la rubia hacia sus compañeros.

— ¿Hay inconveniente en que partamos mañana mismo? — Preguntó Josh Stone.

— ¿Alguien tiene inconveniente? — Insistió Chris Redfield a sus compañeros.

Al no haber ninguna objeción, la fecha de salida para África quedó fijada para el día siguiente sin que nadie se opusiera.

— Creo que deberíamos dividirnos para la misión. — Sugirió el capitán Stone.

—Sugeriría que nos acomodemos de manera que podamos trabajar con compañeros con los que ya estemos acostumbrados a colaborar en misiones. — Dijo Chris tratando de organizarse.

— Me parece una buena idea. — Apoyó Sherry y continuó. — Jill y Chris podrían ir juntos, Leon y Claire también podrían ser pareja, y finalmente Josh, Helena y yo formaríamos el tercer equipo mientras nos encontramos con Sheva y Jake. Claro si no les importa. —

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Confirmó enseguida el capitán Josh.

— Ya he trabajado con Jill en varias ocasiones, así que estoy conforme. — Aceptó Chris apoyando la propuesta de Sherry. — Leon y Claire ya han trabajado juntos previamente, así que supongo que tampoco hay mayor problema.

Claire le dio una mirada rápida a Jill, y Leon se reclinó un poco en su asiento tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

— Ningún problema, Chris. — Respondió Claire con la voz más segura que le permitió pronunciar su nerviosismo.

— Tampoco tengo problema. — Contestó Leon cruzándose de brazos.

— Bien, entonces ya está arreglado. — Concluyó el capitán Redfield poniéndose de pie.

— No hay tiempo que perder y vayamos a prepararnos para la misión. — Finalizó Sherry terminando la reunión.

* * *

— ¿Me vas a decir que pasó con la hermana de Chris? — Dijo Helena rompiendo el silencio y manteniendo sus manos en el volante del auto.

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Leon que permanecía en el asiento del copiloto con la mirada distraída observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

— No sé de que hablas. — Contestó Leon con su típica respuesta cuando deseaba evadir algún tema.

— Terminarás contándome. — Insistió Helena sin quitar su vista del parabrisas.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Preguntó Leon a su compañera.

— Noté tu incomodidad y las miradas nerviosas de Claire cuando Chris los cuestionó sobre trabajar juntos. Pero al parecer Jill Valentine y yo fuimos las únicas que nos dimos cuenta de la tensión del ambiente.

El hombre rubio finalmente resopló en señal de derrota y se enderezó un poco sobre su asiento.

— Los caballeros no tenemos memoria, ¿lo sabías? — Se defendió Leon con una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Desde cuándo te tomas esos protocolos de etiqueta conmigo? — Retó Helena acorralando a su compañero.

Leon volvió a dar un suspiro hondo y finalmente contestó:

— Arruiné mi amistad con Claire por culpa de una noche de copas.

— Lo suponía. — Dijo Helena encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Fue muy grave?

— Demasiado. Nunca me había odiado a mi mismo por haber pasado una noche con alguna mujer. — Admitió el agente bajando la mirada.

— Cuéntame. — Instó Helena con interés.

— Fue hace muchos años, Claire y yo aún éramos muy jóvenes… Ella estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil en su vida, el chico del que estaba enamorada acababa de morir, un tal Steve… Claire en verdad la estaba pasando muy mal y como éramos buenos amigos decidí estar con ella en ese lapso tan duro de su vida, ya que Chris continuaba con sus planes de desmantelar a Umbrella de una vez por todas y no podía estar el tiempo que deseaba con su hermana… — Se interrumpió Leon por un momento para elegir sus siguientes palabras y continuó:

— Traté de apoyar a Claire lo más que pude y una noche que decidimos salir a beber a un bar cercano, se nos pasaron las copas y terminamos durmiendo juntos. Ella se encontraba frágil por la muerte de Steve, yo también estaba vulnerable por el rechazo de Ada y simplemente sucedió.

— Sí ambos estaban en tal estado de indefensión, ¿por qué simplemente no lo hablaron y se perdonaron por ello? No fue culpa tuya ni de Claire. — Cuestionó Helena.

— Te equivocas, Helena. Si fue mi culpa… — Confesó Leon con remordimiento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Dijo Helena dando una mirada rápida a su compañero.

— Al día siguiente de que eso paso, yo me sentí culpable de haberle hecho eso a Claire y le dije que estaba arrepentido de lo que sucedió y ella lo malinterpretó. Creyó que mi arrepentimiento se debía a que no la deseaba o que ella no era de mi agrado y las cosas se complicaron. Asumió que sólo fue mi diversión de una noche y no me dio oportunidad de explicarme. No estaba arrepentido de haber pasado un momento increíble con ella, sino que habían sido las circunstancias en qué se habían dado las cosas el motivo de mi molestia, pero Claire ya no quiso escucharme…

— ¿Y no buscaste la manera de aclararlo todo con Claire? — Preguntó Helena con incredulidad y enarcando una ceja.

— No… Me resigné a que las cosas se quedaran tal y como estaban. — Finalizó Leon con arrepentimiento en la voz.

— Eres un idiota. — Concluyó Helena en un tono un tanto molesto.

— Lo sé. — Aceptó Leon encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bueno, ahora trabajaran juntos, así que por el bien de la misión, será mejor que dejen ese pasado atrás o lo aclaren de una vez por todas. — Determinó la agente Harper aún fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

Antes de que Leon pudiese hablar su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta azul claro y tomando la llamada contestó:

— Kennedy…

Leon acercó el teléfono celular hacia su oído y mientras escuchaba el mensaje de su interlocutor su miraba imperturbable se cambiaba en una mueca tensa, mientras Helena lo miraba con preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡Maldita sea! Vamos para allá de inmediato.

Terminó Leon entre maldiciones y colgando la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Helena alarmada.

— Robaron la muestra del virus C de los laboratorios de seguridad. — Informó Leon enfadado.

— ¡Lo que nos faltaba! — Intervino la agente Harper apretando sus manos al volante.

— Tenemos que llegar cuando antes hacia el lugar. — Dijo Leon subiendo la ventanilla del auto.

— Abróchate el cinturón. — Ordenó Helena mientras ponía su mano en la palanca de velocidades y pisaba el acelerador para poder llegar cuanto antes a su lugar del siniestro.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Qué les pareció el episodio? Creo que ya tienen una idea más clara de quién diablos es el perseguidor de Jake y Sheva, veamos hasta en qué momento nuestros agentes lo descubren!**

 **En cuanto Leon, Helena tiene razón, es un idiota! Pero ya veremos cómo tratará de arreglar las cosas… Alguien robó la muestra del virus C, creo que no hace falta decir quién fue.**

 **En el siguiente episodio, será el tan esperado encuentro en que Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Helena, Josh y Sherry se vean frente a frente con Carlos, Jake y Sheva! Va a ser algo entretenido…**

 **Como ya lo saben, su opinión para mí es importante y si tienen alguna idea para mejorar la historia, no duden en expresarse en los reviews o sí así lo prefieren también pueden enviar mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y a Addie Redfield por su tutela!**


	20. Chapter 20: Encuentro de titanes

**Hola estimados lectores! Creo que esta vez tardé un poco más de tiempo en actualizar, pero créanme estoy muy, muy, muy, muy limitada de tiempo y hacer este episodio fue demasiado laborioso debido a lo que sucederá en esta parte de la historia.**

 **Recapitulando, nos quedamos en que Carlos y Sheva habían sufrido una emboscada por parte del sicario de Wesker pero que muy a duras penas lograron librar esa batalla no sin antes descubrir el rostro de su adversario. ¿Ya saben de quién se trata este misterioso personaje? Bueno, si aún no lo saben o tienen dudas, les recomiendo leer mi One Shot "Con vida" que es el preludio de esta historia. Ahí confirmarán sus sospechas.**

 **En el episodio de hoy, habrá muchas sorpresas y no quiero hacer spoiler, así que no les adelantaré nada, jajajajaja! *Risa malévola!**

 **Pero antes de que se apresuren a leer, agradezco como siempre a _Addie Redfield_ por ser la mentora de esta historia. *Muchos, muchos aplausos.***

 **Sin más preámbulos, ¡lean y disfruten!**

* * *

 _Zhines __chapter 19 . Nov 20_

 _Hola, a ver déjame recapitular, a Jake y Sheva los sigue Steve, León y Claire tuvieron una noche de locura, el por despecho y ella por dolor, y Leon cómo un buen idiota enredó las cosas, y para rematar Ada se robó el virus C, para dárselo a Wesker. Como te dije anteriormente me gusta la historia como la llevas aunque los capítulos sean cortos. Espero pronto tu actualización. Nos leemos..._

R= Hola Zhines, como siempre un gusto leerte! En tus deducciones debo decir que acertaste casi en todo pero por ahí se te está escapando un pequeño detalle, pero estoy segura que te darás cuenta pronto de qué se trata. Y bien, respecto a los líos amorosos, prometo que se pondrán muy buenos, voy a meter en problemas a todos jajaja! Nos leemos!

* * *

 _GeishaPax __chapter 19 . Nov 21_

 _Qué puedo decirte que no haya dicho en el gpo de FB? Jajaja una noche de copas, una noche loca...  
Al menos no tuvieron una sorpresita como en mi fic jajajaja  
Estaba recapitulando y... acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que todas tenemos una extraña fijación con Wesker :3 jaja yo pienso muy silimar a ti, ese hombre tiene una rara manía por Claire.  
Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Claire y Leon serán best friends forever? ¿O Leon seguirá siendo un idiota? ¿O va a sentir algo por alguien? ¿Claire que siente con todo esto?  
Ok. Fue más de una pregunta.  
SALVA EL SEMESTRE!  
Un gran abrazo desde Edo. de Méx_

R= Hola Geisha! Jajaaja créeme si de ese episodio de copas en la vida de Claire y Leon hubiese traído "sorpresitas" no creo que Chris hubiese permitido que el oficial Kennedy viviera lo suficiente como para contarlo jajaja! El círculo vicioso de Ada, Wesker, Clare, Leon va a ser un lío jajajaja pero prometo que va a gustarte! Disfruta el episodio de hoy! Muchos abrazos de oso polar!

* * *

 _frozenheart7 __chapter 19 . Nov 21_

 _Addie está de vacaciones... ¡Oh, no! ¿ahora quien te presionará para actualizar? Tranquila, ya estoy yo, lo olvidé._

Ahora que el sicario *tose* Piers *vuelve a toser* ha aparecido de nuevo, ahora todos ya están alerta. Chris guíate por tu intuición y no hagas caso a los otros, el sicario de Weskercito es quien crees que es.

Leon, dejándolo como idiota desde 1998 XD Ya que no estrella coches, aviones, autobuses, taxis o bicicletas, lo tenias que poner como idiota. ¡Un aplauso! XD Me encanta tener a Leon desorientado y como idiota. Mujeres *leído con la voz de Leon* .

Ahora que hemos descubierto que pasó con Claire todo se ha vuelto más claro. Los hombres nunca eligen bien sus palabras, cuanta razón. La escena donde forman lo equipos se me ha hecho muy divertida, ya me imagino Jill y Claire y las miradas indiscretas entre los presentes.  
Helena parece que se percata de cosas más de lo que parece. Creo que era la única que no estaba al tanto sobre quién era Wesker. La chica es más lista de lo que nos pensábamos, aunque en la historia esta como de florero, solo decoración XD XD XD

Ada ya ha hecho de las suyas, Carlos mantiene su humor hasta combatiendo y en situaciones críticas, la pregunta es: ¿Sabremos algo de el papasito Weskersito pronto?

A ver si puedes salvar el semestre, querida. Lo estudios son lo primero :D

¡Besitos de caramelo!

R= Frozen querida, al fin actualicé jajaja! :'D Gracias por la paciencia jajaja! Chris tiene buena intuición pero a veces es algo inseguro sabes?

Jajaja Jill y Claire en cierta forma son cómplices y el papel que Helena tiene hasta ahora del típico miembro del equipo que permanece siempre en silencio pero está al tanto de todo, poco a poco irás descubriendo un poco más el rol de helena en al historia, ya verás que es muy importante. Y Leon, vamos es un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere, pero vamos a ver como arregla este lío.

Hoy sabrás de Wesker querida, lo prometo. Y bueno no te interrumpo más que supongo que estás ansiosa por leer, así que disfruta!

* * *

 _"_ _Se separaron. Ella tomó el camino de la izquierda. Él, el de la derecha. Pero se olvidaron de algo, el mundo es redondo."_

 _—_ _Anónimo._

CAPÍTULO 20: ENCUENTRO DE TITANES

— ¿En qué momento sucedió todo esto? — Preguntó Helena con impaciencia.

— Creemos que fue durante la noche, alguien bloqueó el sistema de seguridad y huyo llevándose el virus C sin dejar una sola huella, sin duda fue alguien muy astuto. — Respondió el guardia de seguridad en medio del alboroto.

— Eso me queda muy claro. — Respondió la mujer con molestia.

Leon mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras analizaba las posibilidades e hipótesis que habían causado ese robo tan perfecto del virus mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

"Quien sustrajo la muestra tuvo que ser alguien experimentado, no cualquiera puede burlar instalaciones científicas de alta seguridad, esto no puede ser obra de otra persona… Ada…" Determinó Leon en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién pudo habernos realizado esta mala jugada? — Preguntó Helena a su compañero.

— No. — Mintió Leon ocultando sus sospechas.

— Tenemos que posponer el viaje a África para ocuparnos del robo del virus. — Determinó Helena sacando su celular para comunicarse con Sherry.

Leon sabía perfectamente que de ser cierta su suposición y Ada fuese la responsable de lo sucedido con el virus C, sería inútil tratar de quedarse en Norteamérica para intentar detener a Ada, ya que la espía era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar alguna pista en donde pudiesen encontrarla y si por el contrario, la dama de rojo no era la autora intelectual del robo, los agentes locales y la policía podrían encargarse del asunto.

— No. La misión de África no puede esperar. — Indicó Leon a su compañera deteniendo en su mano el teléfono celular. — Debemos concentrarnos en detener a Albert Wesker, aquí podrán ocuparse del robo de la muestra.

— Entendido. — Obedeció Helena guardando su teléfono celular.

— Vámonos. Tenemos que volver a la BSAA para prepararnos e informar de esto a los demás.

Y dando media vuelta, ambos agentes se dispusieron a regresar a la sede la organización antiterrorista, con el fin de comenzar con esa misión que los había mantenido en suspenso durante semanas.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te atreves a volver sin Sheva Alomar y Jake Muller? — Reclamó furiosa la voz de una mujer.

El soldado se quedó en silencio sin cambiar por un segundo su expresión seria a pesar de los gritos irritados de la mujer.

— Wesker no perdonará tu estupidez. — Continuó amenazando la fémina señalando con su dedo índice en la cara del militar.

En ese momento Albert Wesker ya regresaba de la zona de laboratorios, con varias anotaciones en las manos, percatándose de la presencia de las dos personas en su pequeña oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Preguntó autoritariamente el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

— Sucede que tu brillante soldado, no pudo cumplir con la misión de traer consigo a Jake Muller y a Sheva Alomar y para el colmo de todo esto el muy idiota dejó descubierta su identidad ante Sheva. Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieses escuchado y tomado en cuenta mi idea de ir primero por Chris Redfield…

— ¡Cállate! — Silenció enseguida Albert Wesker a la mujer colocando una mano sobre su boca. — Quiero que él me explique. — Dijo el hombre rubio con voz firme.

El militar que permaneció imperturbable ante los insultos y reclamos de la dama, mantuvo su postura firme y sin ningún atisbo de miedo, despegó sus labios que parecían estar sellados y se dispuso a comenzar a rendirle cuentas a su amo.

— Llegué a la región de Maranhão en Brasil, muy cerca de la zona selvática que era donde se ocultaban Jake y Sheva. Cuando decidí emboscarlos Jake Muller no estaba con ella, se encontraba con otro mercenario. Luché con ambos para poder llevarme a Sheva y forzarla a que me informara sobre el paradero del objetivo principal, cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo, ella logró quitarme el pasamontañas que cubría mi rostro, dejando mi cara al descubierto… Tuve que alejarme enseguida, antes de que pudieran reconocerme. — Finalizó el peligroso sicario con su misma expresión fría.

— ¿Quién era el hombre que le hacía compañía a Sheva Alomar? — Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

— No lo sé. — Admitió el menor. — Nunca había visto su rostro, ni siquiera en las fotografías que me mostraste como referencia de sus posibles aliados.

— ¿Mi hijo pudo verte?

— No. En ningún momento me topé con Jake Muller. — Negó el militar manteniéndose en su posición de firmes.

— Alomar y su compañero no te conocen, el único que podría reconocer tu identidad era mi hijo, así que no hay mayor problema. ¿Sabes dónde están ahora Jake y Sheva? — Determinó el ex virólogo sin importunarse.

— Huyeron de Brasil y vienen hacia acá, también varios agentes de la BSAA están en camino. — Informó el militar a su superior.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esas novedades y en cambio Wesker dibujó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro como si una idea retorcida estuviese formándose en su cabeza.

— Perfecto. Me ahorran el trabajo de tener que ir a buscarlos… — Mencionó Wesker como hablando para sí mismo. — Retírate y ve a entrenar o descansar, lo que desees, pronto tendremos visitas y necesitaré que te ocupes de varios asuntos.

El menor asintió y con paso firme se retiró de la oficina dejando a solas a Wesker y a su compañera en su sitio.

— La BSAA viene hacia acá y sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos atrapen…— Musitó la mujer liberándose de la mano de su captor. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando estamos a un paso de que nos descubran? ¿Para eso venimos a África? ¿Para echar todo a perder? — Escupió la mujer con odio y mirando a Albert sin comprender nada.

— Silencio. — Ordenó el mayor con autoridad. — Todo está saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado. No quiero que hagas ni una sola estupidez o un solo movimiento sin consultarme antes. — Se interrumpió un momento para amenazar a la mujer y continuó. — Próximamente tendremos visitas, así que quiero que mantengas la boca cerrada sobre todo esto. ¿Entendido?

La mujer nuevamente ante las amenazas de ese hombre imponente asintió de mala gana y se marchó con indignación dejando a Albert Wesker a solas en su despacho.

— Muy bien, veremos de qué están hechos…

* * *

El radiante Sol les quemaba la piel con un tacto cálido a la vez que el escaso viento era sofocado por el oleaje de calor que predominaba en toda la zona, dándole a la sabana una decoración en tonos amarillentos, muy propios de la región cuestionada.

— Entonces esto es África. — Dijo Carlos en el asiento trasero mientras observaba a su alrededor.

— Hace un calor del infierno. — Maldijo Jake agitando el cuello de su camisa oscura.

— ¡Bienvenidos a mi hogar! — Contestó Sheva con sarcasmo mientras conducía el jeep por la sabana.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? — Preguntó Carlos estirándose en el asiento.

— Se supone que acamparemos en un sitio considerablemente cercano a la aldea de Kijujú. — Comentó Jake Muller sin quitar su vista hacia enfrente.

— Estamos a pocos kilómetros. Disfruten el clima, chicos. — Se burló Sheva ante el calor excesivo que sentían sus compañeros, pero a ella parecía no molestarle.

La chica continuó conduciendo a través del paisaje africano, utilizando atajos y burlando caminos rocosos para que pudieran llegar con un poco más de tiempo de anticipación, y después de manejar el Jeep todo terreno por un rato más, llegaron finalmente a su destino.

La agente de la BSAA estacionó el auto cerca de un área levemente montañosa, donde el suelo era firme con poca maleza y no había fauna silvestre cerca, excepto por el paso de los antílopes en la sabana, que podían observar su rápida carrera por el horizonte. Dicha zona se encontraba a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia de la aldea de Kijujú, por lo que ese espacio era el lugar perfecto para acampar.

— ¿Este es el punto de reunión? — Preguntó Jake Muller cuando el vehículo estuvo detenido.

— Así es. — Afirmó Sheva quitando las llaves del Jeep.

— Entonces será mejor que bajemos y comencemos a instalar el campamento. — Indicó Carlos abriendo la puerta trasera y bajándose del auto con sus compañeros siguiendo su ejemplo.

Enseguida, los tres soldados comenzaron a sacar de la cajuela del vehículo todo su equipo de campamento que consistía en varias mochilas de viaje y algunas maletas pequeñas.

Ya caía el crepúsculo con su escasa luz cuando Sheva, Jake y Carlos terminaban de instalarse colocando en pie cuatro enormes casas de campaña.

— ¿Cuándo llegarán los demás? — Preguntó Sheva mientras acomodaba un par de mochilas.

— Lo más probable es que lleguen mañana por la noche, según el informe de Sherry. — Respondió Jake Muller que comprobaba las estacas con las que se sostenían las tiendas de campaña.

Sheva asintió con la cabeza y no volvió a decir palabra alguna continuando ocupada en sus quehaceres.

Carlos volvía de estacionar el Jeep a una distancia prudente de donde estaba el campamento y alegremente se sentó cerca de un par de troncos enormes acomodados de manera horizontal con los que Jake había improvisado unos prácticos asientos.

— Muero de hambre. — Exclamó el mercenario Oliveira para sus compañeros. —¿Qué tenemos para cenar?

Sheva abrió una de las maletas que llevaba consigo y sacó las provisiones que en su mayoría eran carbohidratos, alimentos enlatados y una buena cantidad de agua embotellada.

— Tenemos sardinas, atún, latas de carne y verduras, galletas, pasta, fruta deshidratada y de postre barras de chocolate. — Anunció la agente Alomar revisando la maleta con los comestibles.

— Todo un bufet. — Dijo Jake con sarcasmo.

Carlos tomó una lata con paté de hígado entre sus manos y mirando con poco agrado su cena, dejó a un lado los víveres y se puso de pie.

— No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre he preferido la comida caliente a tener que degustar mis alimentos desde la frialdad de una lata. Así que si no les molesta, iré por un poco de leña para encender un fuego y calentar nuestra cena. — Determinó el mercenario sin perder su buen humor. — Si me disculpan vuelvo más tarde, chicos.

— Llévate una linterna, falta poco para que anochezca. — Dijo Jake a la vez que le lanzaba una lámpara de mano a su compañero.

Con agilidad, Carlos atrapó dicho artefacto y se alejó del campamento, dejando a solas a Jake y a Sheva.

La agente africana fue a sentarse en el sitio en que momentos antes había estado ocupado por Carlos Oliveira, quedándose totalmente en silencio, con la mirada en el horizonte mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

El joven Muller notó enseguida el comportamiento taciturno de su compañera, y acercándose en silencio se sentó a su lado, colocando sus manos en las rodillas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó el mercenario rompiendo el silencio.

— Nada. — Respondió ella en automático.

— ¿No crees que ya hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para que intentes engañarme diciéndome que no pasa nada? Vamos Sheva, ¿qué te preocupa?

— Wesker ya se dio cuenta que estoy viva y ha enviado a un tipo para matarme… ¿No es motivo suficiente para preocuparse? — Contestó Sheva con ironía y una sonrisa amarga.

Jake soltó una carcajada satisfecha y sin dejar de mirar a su compañera, comentó:

— Creo que después de todo este tiempo, ya dominas el arte del sarcasmo. Felicidades, profesora Alomar. — Felicitó el mercenario a su compañera y continuó: — Pero desde hace dos días tienes conocimiento de ese sicario y no parecías tan angustiada como ahora…

Sheva dio un suspiró hondo y después de quedarse en silencio por un largo rato, su compañero volvió a hablar:

— ¿Te afecta tanto reencontrarte con Chris?

Sheva se encogió de hombros y finalmente derrotada admitió:

— Sí.

Jake frunció el ceño al confirmar sus sospechas, pero sin dejar de lado su curiosidad, continuó hablando;

— ¿Qué hay de malo con volver a ver a Redfield?

La agente de la BSAA dudó por un momento en abrir sus sentimientos ante Jake Muller, y en medio de vacilaciones, habló:

— Si Chris viene hacia acá para la misión, lo más seguro es que él venga al lado de Jill Valentine… No sé si voy a poder soportar verlos juntos. — Terminó Sheva Alomar, con un hilo de voz.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el joven mercenario sintió un atisbo de frustración al percatarse de la tristeza que embargaba a su compañera y recargándose un poco contra ella colocó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la agente de la BSAA.

— No me gusta verte así. — Dijo Jake mirando a la mujer africana a los ojos. — En este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me he dado cuenta que no sólo eres una buena profesora de anatomía y química orgánica, sino que también eres una buena mujer, muy valiente, comprensiva y muy guapa…— Se interrumpió el mercenario para guiñarle un ojo a Sheva que se sonrojó enseguida. — Quizás el idiota de Redfield no sea para ti, pero quién sabe, tal vez y te espera algo mejor.

Jake se quedó en silencio nuevamente por unos segundos y entre vacilaciones continuó hablando con su compañera que lo miraba expectante.

— No soy la persona más extrovertida del mundo, lo sabes. Pero después de todo esto, debo decir que eres una de las pocas personas que les tengo afecto. Siempre quise una hermana, creo que reúnes los requisitos para llevar ese rol.

Diciendo esto, Sheva se conmovió por las palabras de Jake Muller, que a pesar de ser un joven huraño y poco cariñoso, estaba demostrándole afecto a ella en ese momento, sintiéndose feliz de que su compañero hubiese desarrollado ese apego emocional.

Y sin previo aviso, Sheva se lanzó sobre Jake, dándole un abrazo sorpresivo, a lo que el mercenario en un inicio retrocedió un poco hacia atrás quedándose rígido, pero sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la agente de la BSAA contra su pecho, correspondió lentamente al abrazo, estrechándola con cuidado, mostrándose un poco extraño de externar cariño por alguien, pero a la vez se sintió bien interiormente, relajando su postura a la normalidad.

Después de permanecer abrazados por un minuto, ambos compañeros se separaron, con la agente Alomar dándole una brillante sonrisa al primogénito de Albert Wesker.

— Con que esto es lo que se siente al demostrar cariño. — Afirmó Jake Muller con su característico tono sarcástico.

— ¿Y fue difícil? — Preguntó Sheva divertida.

— No. — Contestó Jake orgulloso.

— Deberías hacerlo más seguido. — Bromeó la mujer conteniendo una risa.

— Tal vez, pero nunca delante de Carlos. Él nunca tiene afecto suficiente .

Ambos agentes rieron ante el comentario de Jake, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido extraño que provenía hacia el lado este del campamento.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — Preguntó Sheva alarmada.

— Suena como el ruido de un camión militar. — Afirmó el mercenario agudizando el oído.

Sheva comenzó a respirar agitadamente al recordar la emboscada de la que había sido víctima unos días antes junto con Carlos, y la sola imagen del misterioso militar le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

— Wesker nos encontró… — Dijo Sheva entre un murmullo.

— No lo sé. Pero sí es así, le haremos frente. Vamos por las armas.

Y corriendo hacia las tiendas de campaña, Jake sacó su Elephant Killer y Sheva la escopeta Hydra, estando listos para atacar a cualquier amenaza que estuviera cerca.

La oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar al haber caído la noche, les daba un punto de desventaja pero su dominio sobre las armas los animaba a luchar contra lo que se aproximara.

— Carlos ya debe venir en camino, así que si nos atacan él podrá darnos una mano. Será mejor que nos escondamos y esperemos en silencio.

Sheva asintió a las órdenes de Jake y escondiéndose entre unos arbustos que estaban cerca de las tiendas de campaña, permanecieron ocultos sin moverse siquiera, mientras escuchaban el ruido del camión militar que cada vez lo oían más cercano.

Después de mantenerse escondidos por unos instantes observaron que no era sólo un camión militar el que se acercaba sino era una caravana de vehículos que circulaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Entre las sombras, alcanzaron a distinguir la silueta de dos personas que bajaron de uno de los Jeeps militares y comenzaron a caminar hacia las tiendas de campaña.

— Hay dos personas en el campamento. — Murmuró Sheva en voz baja.

— ¿Puedes alcanzar a distinguirlos? — Preguntó Jake a su compañera.

Sheva moviéndose un poco de entre los arbustos, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su vista hacia los intrusos. Con la escasa luz de las estrellas, Sheva alcanzó a distinguir que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer.

— Es un hombre y una mujer. ¿Crees que se trate de alguno de los cómplices de Wesker? — Cuestionó Sheva con angustia.

Cuando Jake iba a responder, ambos notaron que la misteriosa mujer se había quedado cerca de las tiendas de campaña y en cambio su compañero se alejó de ella, caminando directamente hacia donde el mercenario y la agente de la BSAA se ocultaban.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Viene hacia acá! — Maldijo Jake Muller apretando los dientes. — No te muevas ni un centímetro.

Sheva se quedó mirando asustada hacia el hombre que caminaba hacia su escondite, teniendo cada vez más una imagen un poco más clara de ese intruso. Aterrada, comenzó a distinguir que se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y su cabello era rubio, ligeramente largo y despeinado.

"¡Mierda es Wesker!" Pensó Sheva para sí misma sintiendo cada vez más cerca la silueta de ese hombre acechándolos, y dirigiéndose exactamente hacia el arbusto donde ella estaba oculta.

— Sí logra descubrirnos, lo atacaremos enseguida. — Indicó Jake con voz casi inaudible, dándole nuevas instrucciones a la señorita Alomar.

Sheva comenzó a hiperventilar, tratando de acompasar su respiración para calmar los latidos de su corazón que palpitaba desesperado golpeándole con violencia el pecho.

En ese momento, el misterioso sujeto se detuvo frente al arbusto y cuando acercó su mano para remover la maleza, Sheva adivinando sus intenciones acumuló la fuerza necesaria en sus piernas y con la adrenalina corriendo rápidamente entre sus venas, se lanzó intempestivamente sobre el hombre rubio, embistiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas y derribándolo en el acto, a la vez que Jake Muller de igual forma la imitó saliendo de entre el matorral y preparando su arma.

Tomando la Hydra, Sheva se quedó encima de su agresor apuntando directamente el cañón de su escopeta sobre la frente de su enemigo, que se quedó tumbado en el suelo, mirando desconcertado a Sheva poniendo enseguida sus manos hacia atrás en señal de rendición.

— ¡Oye, tranquila! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! — Se explicó el hombre aún con el arma de Sheva apuntándole a la cabeza.

Cuando escuchó la voz de la persona que le hablaba, la agente de la BSAA salió de su trance y totalmente sorprendida se dio cuenta que la identidad del hombre rubio al que había derribado no se trataba de Albert Wesker.

— ¿Leon? — Dijo Jake Muller bajando su arma, distinguiendo la figura del hombre que había sido apresado por su compañera.

— ¡Leon! — Gritó la mujer que estaba en el campamento que venía corriendo hacia la maleza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Jake en medio de la confusión.

— Sherry nos contó a Helena y a mí de la reaparición de Wesker y nos pidió ayuda.

— Creí que esto sólo le competía a la BSAA. — Inquirió el mercenario.

— Wesker no es cualquier asunto, por tanto nos compete a todos, además, está involucrada la seguridad de dos ciudadanos, tú y Sheva Alomar… Creo que tú debes ser Sheva. — Mencionó Leon clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada desconcertada de la mujer africana.

Sheva que escuchaba el relato entre Jake y Leon comprendiendo poco o nada, se había olvidado completamente que se encontraba encima del rubio clavándole las rodillas en el estómago.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó la mujer con la cara roja de vergüenza, poniéndose de pie enseguida y dándole una mano a Leon para que se incorporara, recuperando la postura un poco adolorido por la caída.

— Perdona, creí que eras Wesker. — Intentó disculparse torpemente Sheva pro haber atacado a Leon.

— No te preocupes. — Respondió él sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

En ese momento, Helena Harper llegó a la escena, mirando confusa a su compañero que estaba totalmente cubierto de polvo y hierba.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Helena mirando a Leon.

— Sheva y Jake me confundieron con Wesker. — Contestó Leon con naturalidad.

Helena se quedó expectante mirando a Jake y contemplando de manera curiosa a la chica africana, ya que después de tanto tiempo de oír hablar de ella, al fin lograba conocerla.

— ¿Acaso sólo tú y el demente de Wesker acostumbran llevar gafas de sol durante la noche? — Se burló Jake cuando Leon se quitó sus gafas y las colocó en una bolsa de su chaqueta.

— Conducir en un semi desierto, de noche y con arena cayendo directamente hacia los ojos es bastante complicado, ¿lo sabías? — Se defendió el rubio de las críticas del mercenario.

— Antes de que lo olvide, —Interrumpió el joven Muller a las explicaciones de su amigo y continuó; — Leon, Helena, ella es Sheva Alomar.

Helena fue la primera en acercarse y extendiendo su mano, saludó amigablemente a la mujer africana.

— Helena Harper, un gusto conocerte, Sheva Alomar.

— Es un placer, Helena. — Contestó Sheva dándole una sonrisa cálida a la compañera de Leon.

Y retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás, Leon se aproximó hacia la agente de la BSAA, estrechando su mano contra la de ella.

— Leon S. Kennedy, creo que ya nos conocemos. — Bromeó el rubio haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Sheva.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Leon. — Respondió tímidamente mirando apenada al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

— El gusto es mío, Sheva.

Al estar terminadas las respectivas presentaciones, Jake Muller tomó nuevamente la palabra y volvió a cuestionar.

— Si Sherry les pidió ayuda para esto, ¿quiere decir que ella y los demás ya están aquí?

— Así es. Es sólo que Helena y yo decidimos adelantarnos un poco para verificar si este era el campamento en que ustedes acampaban.

— ¿No se supone que llegarían aquí en dos días? — Preguntó Sheva intrigada.

— De hecho ese era el plan. Pero Chris Redfield logró conseguirnos un jet de las Fuerzas Aéreas y llegamos aquí más rápido. — Contestó Helena enseguida.

Sheva se incomodó un poco al oír el nombre de Chris Redfield, pero dejó que los nervios no la dominaran antes de tiempo y guardaría esa tensión para cuando llegara el momento de reencontrarse con su compañero de Kijujú.

— Vaya, ahí vienen. — Exclamó Leon cuando miró a unos vehículos militares estacionándose cerca de allí y mirando a unas personas que bajaban de los Jeeps.

— Vamos. — Dijo Jake caminando hacia el lugar donde llegaban sus compañeros dándole un pequeño asentimiento a Sheva que caminaba detrás de él.

Los agentes caminaron a paso lento acercándose a sus compañeros, que utilizaban un par de linternas para iluminar el sitio del campamento.

— Allí vienen. — Anunció Sherry distinguiendo la silueta de Leon y de Jake Muller que caminaba detrás de él.

Jill, Claire, Josh y Chris dirigieron su vista hacia las cuatro personas que se acercaban a ellos, especialmente Josh Stone que buscaba impacientemente con la mirada la silueta de su hermana adoptiva.

Jake pudo notar enseguida el nerviosismo y la tensión de su compañera que caminaba insegura a sus espaldas, y sin que Helena ni Leon se dieran cuenta, le tomó por lo bajo una mano a Sheva, dándole un leve apretón demostrándole su apoyo. La mujer africana se relajó un poco al sentir el tacto de su mano con la de Jake, y comenzó a caminar levemente más segura hacia donde se hallaban el resto de los integrantes de su equipo.

Mientras los demás se acercaban, Claire Redfield miraba con curiosidad a los fugitivos Jake Muller y Sheva Alomar ya que nunca los había visto en persona, Sherry encabezaba el grupo esperando la presencia de sus compañeros, Josh continuaba buscando la figura de su hermana adoptiva, Jill Valentine permanecía imperturbable en su sitio y en cambio Chris Redfield tenía los nervios de punta estando totalmente tenso, con los puños apretados a los costados, sin poder comprender el por qué de esa extraña reacción.

Finalmente, cuando todos los agentes habían estado frente a frente, todos se quedaron mirando entre sí, creando un silencio bastante incómodo llenando la atmosfera de una tensión que era palpable.

Rompiendo la rigidez del ambiente, Sherry no pudo seguir ocultando su alegría de ver nuevamente a Jake sano y salvo dando repentinamente un paso al frente y abrazando al pelirrojo por la cintura, gesto que al mercenario le costó demasiado resistirse, ya que a pesar de que sentía mucho afecto por Sherry aún le costaba demostrar sus emociones en público.

— Jake, gracias al cielo estás bien. — Habló Sherry sin despegarse del cuerpo del joven Muller.

— Gracias, Sherry. — Contestó Jake, dando unas palmadas tímidas en la espalda de Sherry.

Después de su intempestiva muestra de cariño, la chica soltó la cintura del mercenario y preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está, Sheva? — Preguntó la rubia al no detectar la presencia de la mujer africana entre las tres personas de gran estatura que eran Jake, Leon y Helena.

Jake se movió hacia su izquierda y dejó al descubierto la figura de la mujer que se ocultaba tímidamente detrás de él, como si fuese una niña asustada que se esconde de los adultos apegándose a su padre.

Sheva miró con ojos de cachorro hacia todos los espectadores que la contemplaban con curiosidad, especialmente a Sherry y a Claire, que eran para ella unas completas extrañas y evadiendo a toda costa la mirada de Chris Redfield que no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma.

— Sheva…

La mujer africana alzó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y fijo su atención totalmente conmovida cuando divisó al hombre que se acercaba a ella con los brazos abiertos.

— Josh… — Dijo ella con un hijo de voz.

Josh Stone quedando frente a frente con su hermana, la abrazó con cariño contra su pecho, apretando los ojos para que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima que luchaban con fuerza por salir, mientras Sheva sin poder evitar el llanto que la ahogaba comenzó a sollozar en voz baja, contra el hombro del capitán de la BSAA.

— No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más… — Susurró el militar contra el oído de la mujer africana.

Sheva asintió sin decir palabra, y separándose a regañadientes de su abrazo, se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon con el dorso de la mano, cuando Sherry Birkin se acercó hacia ella para presentarse.

— Sheva, yo soy Sherry Birkin, yo planeé todo para que Jake te secuestrara, espero y no estés muy enfadada conmigo… — Habló Sherry presentándose a la vez que se disculpaba con Sheva.

— No te preocupes, Sherry. Todo está bien, gracias por salvarme a mí y a Jake. — Agradeció humilde la joven africana, dándole una sonrisa cálida a la rubia.

Sherry le devolvió la sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para abrirle paso a Jill Valentine que estaba detrás de ella para saludar a Sheva.

— Me alegro mucho que estén bien. — Comentó Jill refiriéndose a ella y a Jake, dándole un apretón de manos a la agente Alomar para enseguida presentarse con Jake.

La presentación entre Jill y Jake fue un poco tensa, ya que a Jill le impresionó de sobremanera el parecido que el mercenario guardaba con su padre y en cambio Jake sin dejar de ser cortés y a causa de su naturaleza fría sólo habló lo necesario con la compañera de Chris Redfield.

La siguiente en presentarse fue Claire Redfield, que a la vez que pronunció su nombre, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sheva Alomar tomándola por sorpresa ante esa cálida bienvenida.

— Gracias por haber ayudado a Jill y sobre todo a mi hermano en esa pesadilla, siempre te estaré agradecida por ello. — Expresó con gratitud la pelirroja.

Sheva miró con atención a Claire y notó que ella y Chris tenían los mismos ojos tiernos, azules y somnolientos, rasgo que sin duda era el aire de familia que seguramente los distinguía.

Finalmente, Chris Redfield fue el último en acercarse a ella, haciendo evidente la tensión entre ellos mientras él continuaba apretando los nudillos a sus costados y Sheva clavaba su mirada en el suelo, evitando todo contacto visual con su ex compañero.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sheva. — Pronunció Chris entre nerviosismo y colocando una mano en la nuca.

— Gracias Chris, lo mismo digo. — Respondió ella en automático tratando de ponerle fin a ese intento de conversación.

De repente, todos voltearon sus miradas hacia unos pasos pesados que caminaban hacia ellos, y distinguieron la figura de un hombre que cargaba algo entre sus brazos. Era Carlos.

Gracias a todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de esa noche, Sheva y Jake se habían olvidado completamente del brasileño que había salido a conseguir un poco de leña y que llegaba en ese preciso momento. Todos los presentes miraron expectantes al mercenario que sin incomodarse por las miradas curiosas, colocó los leños en medio del campamento a la vez que saludaba a todo el público.

— Hola, chicos. — Saludó Carlos amigablemente a la vez que acomodaba la madera para formar una hoguera y frotaba dos pedernales para formar chispas de fuego.

— Él es mi contacto en Brasil que nos ayudará en esta misión, él es Carlos Oliveira. — Presentó Jake a su amigo ante los demás.

Todos los presentes miraron al mercenario brasileño para presentarse, excepto una persona. En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Carlos Oliveira, Jill Valentine que había permanecido imperturbable, sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría, notando un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y quedándose totalmente en shock y paralizada en su sitio.

Carlos se puso de pie ante los demás, y saludó amablemente a todos los miembros del grupo, especialmente a las damas, portándose genuinamente encantador hasta que su vista se detuvo en una de las chicas que formaban parte del equipo y centró toda su atención en esa mujer que parecía tímida ante su mirada escrutadora, pero que con sus extraños ojos grisáceos le estaba devolviendo a su memoria, uno de los episodios más trágicos, pero a la vez, de los más hermosos de su vida.

* * *

 **A/N: Al fin ya todos nuestros héroes están juntos! Ahora me voy a sentar a mirar como arde el mundo jajaja! Al parecer hay demasiada tensión entre ellos, y la cosa aumentará cuando tengan que dividirse en equipos y trabajar juntos. ¿Podrán lograrlo? ¿Y Wesker? ¿Y Ada? ¿Qué sigue? En el siguiente episodio responderé a algunas de esas preguntas, pero por lo pronto, tendrán que quedarse en suspenso.**

 **Ya lo saben, me interesa demasiado su opinión y no se limiten al expresarse en los reviews o si prefieren mandar un mensaje privado, siéntanse libres de hacerlo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y Addie por su apoyo y disposición!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Chapter 21: Una noche muy larga

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? He vuelto con más perversidad en este nuevo episodio de Mala Sangre donde habrá más tensión entre los personajes y las emociones estarán a flor de piel, lo prometo!**

 **Antes de comenzar agradezco infinitamente a _Addie Redfield_ por tutelar esta historia y apoyarme en mis ideas locas. Muchas, muchísimas gracias! **

**Entonces, en sus marcas, listos, LEAN! :D**

* * *

 _Zhines __chapter 20 . Dec 3_

 _De verdad eres malévola. Los juntas a casi todos y dejas las cosas así en el aire? En serio quieres ver arder el mundo. (te apoyo en eso último, yo también lo hago) mucha, mucha tensión en ese encuentro, es como un todos contra todos, y donde esta Ada, y quien es la mujer misteriosa con Wesker, y ese militar, tengo la sospecha de quien es. Bueno, jejejeje nos leemos..._

R= Jaja tenía que hacerlo Zhines, sólo quería ver al mundo en llamas, pero ya está aquí la actualización donde va a continuar la tensión y quizás empeoré un poco más. En este episodio sólo se ampliará el capítulo anterior, pero en el siguiente prometo que sabrás de Ada, Wesker y sus demás cómplices! Nos leemos!

* * *

frozenheart7 chapter 20 . Dec 3

 _¡Bien! Eran las 5 de la mañana, pero no lo he podido leer hasta ahora, el instituto... Pero ahora lo primero que he hecho al llegar a casa ha sido prender el ordenador. Necesitaba mi dosis de virus de la mala sangre. ¿Que tal tu semestre? ¿Lo has salvado?_

 _Usted es perversa y va a quedarse quieta mientras arde el mundo. ¿En que pensaba Leon en ponerse las gafas de sol de noche? Es idiota, roza lo patético. Con ese avance me habías hecho creer que el enfrentamiento legaba antes y era de verdad._

 _Jill se ha encontrado con su viejo amor, esto se pone muy interesante. Y por no hablar de Sheva._

 _Por más que lo pienso no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. No sé porque pero veo a Jessica Sherawat como cómplice de Wesker. Esa actitud irreverente...¿Cuando sabremos su identidad? Un duelo Jessica VS Jill sería... Intenso. Aunque no se peleen por él, porque Jill ya sabemos que siente, ¿o no?_

 _La escena del abrazo de Jake y Sheva ha sido muy linda, incluso he llegado a pensar que Jake sentía más por Sheva. Pero no, la ha dejado en la friendzone diciéndole lo de su hermana. Mejor para Sheva, menos complicaciones._

 _Una propuesta, pregunta, duda, como lo quieras decirlo. En Code Veronica X Wesker se lleva a Claire para atraer a su hermano al final del juego. Según tú ¿que pasó esos minutos que se quedaron solos? Me gustaría ver alguna escena donde Claire lo recuerda o algo así. O solamente dime lo que piensas, me vale cualquiera de las dos opciones._

 _Bueno, como sea. Que vaya bien la uni y cuidado con los profesores que tocan culos (ahí lo dejo por si acaso XD)_

 _¡Cuídate y actualiza! Priorizando lo primero aunque parezca que quiera más lo segundo._

R= Hola Frozen! Como siempre un gusto leer tus reviews! Adivina qué?! Triunfó el mal y salvé el semestre! :'D No sé como lo logré ya que dejé todo a última hora, pero en fin, eso ya fue y ahora soy libre!

Jajaja es Leon, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de él, además sus bellos ojos azules se arruinarían con la arena y polvo de la sabana, o bueno, eso creo yo jajaja

Jill y Carlos, no podía dejar esa oportunidad y Sheva con Chris, menos! Ya te imaginaras el lío que se va a armar.

El trato constante entre Jake y Sheva va a volverse un poco más afectivo, pero todos aquí sabemos que ellos se tienen mucho aprecio, como colegas o ya sea como hermanos, pero lo interesante aquí es que eso Chris no lo sabe, y lo va a malinterpretar ya lo verás jajaja!

Y respecto a Claire y Wesker, habrá mucho de qué hablar pero primero tenemos que enredar las cosas con Leon y también con Ada haciendo un alboroto tremendo. Y si quieres un adelanto, habrá algunos enfrentamientos por causa de estos 4 personajes!

Bueno no me extiendo más y ahora disfruta el episodio de hoy!

* * *

 _"_ _Yo era torpe, ella era preciosa. Yo era un aburrido sin remedio y ella era fascinante hasta el infinito… Si las personas fueran lluvia, yo sería llovizna y ella, un huracán."_

 _—_ _John Green._

CAPÍTULO 21: UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA

 _"_ _Voy corriendo a toda prisa entre las calles oscuras y solitarias. Logro esconderme cerca de la alameda principal a un costado del callejón que conduce al cine. Me detengo un momento para lograr calmar mi respiración agitada y con un suspiro de alivio me doy cuenta que estoy a salvo… Por ahora._

 _Flexiono un poco mis piernas para poder descansar unos instantes de mi agitada carrera para después organizar mis suministros de munición y hierbas medicinales, que para mí mala fortuna eran escasos, muy escasos._

 _No estoy segura en ningún lugar, así que decidió actuar rápido y camino directamente hacia el fondo del callejón donde hay una enorme puerta metálica oxidada que es mi única salida. Empujo el portón de hierro que rechina por las bisagras en mal estado conduciéndome a una amplia calle donde nuevamente reina el caos._

 _Autos volcados, gritos, disparos, son algunas de las imágenes que se muestran frente a mis ojos en el sitio que una vez fue mi hogar. Raccoon City, la ciudad a la que un día pertenecí, ahora parecía ser el mismísimo infierno. Un virus maldito esparcido entre las alcantarillas de la ciudad y consecuentemente consumido por las ratas, fueron el detonante para que se desatara este apocalipsis. Lo que conocíamos fue consumido por la plaga destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Debo decir que ni con mil años de entrenamiento militar hubiésemos estado preparados para afrontar una catástrofe así. Toda la gente que habitaba el lugar ahora estaba muerta y los que aún quedaban vivos tarde o temprano serían la presa de los hostiles, en una lucha encarnizada por sobrevivir. Y lo que más lamento, es que todo esto pudo haberse evitado._

 _Al ignorar nuestras advertencias, Umbrella pudo seguir maniobrando a las espaldas del gobierno hasta que todo se salió de control gracias a sus retorcidas ambiciones y habiendo testigos que conocían la verdad sobre aquello, el gigante de los farmacéuticos se encargó de silenciarlos uno a uno. Y yo era la siguiente en la lista._

 _Nuevamente obligo a mis piernas a correr a toda velocidad para cruzar la zona de peligro, cuando de repente dos enormes perros de piel carcomida y ojos inyectados de sangre comenzaron a perseguirme emitiendo fuertes ladridos. Fácilmente podría tomar mi escopeta y dispararles para quitarlos de mi camino de una buena vez, pero para mí desgracia, la munición es precaria, y antes de gastar una sola bala, tengo que pensar en todas las posibilidades para economizar mis recursos._

 _Continúo corriendo en zigzag para lograr despistar un poco a los mortíferos animales cuando de repente doblo en una esquina y encuentro una puerta que parece ser una momentánea salvación._

 _Entro en una especie de bodega que es usada como taller mecánico y acercándome a un coche miro que la batería del vehículo se encuentra cargándose. En estos tiempos difíciles cualquier cosa por mínima que sea me puede ser útil, así que tomo el cable de energía perteneciente al automóvil y lo llevo conmigo._

 _Continúo explorando la zona buscando cualquier utensilio que me pueda servir teniendo lista mi arma por si se llega el momento de usarla._

 _Después de un buen rato de exploración logro conseguir un poco de pólvora, munición, un mapa del centro de la ciudad, una manivela y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Debo decir que no fue nada fácil obtener dichos objetos ya que me habían costado una nueva persecución de esos infernales perros y una lucha con una pequeña horda de no-muertos._

 _Mientras continúo con mi intento de escapar de Raccoon City, logró divisar a lo lejos las luces de neón de una vieja cafetería y buscando la entrada, observo una puerta lateral al edificio en la que me decido a entrar._

 _Al cruzar la puerta, logro distinguir que me encuentro en la cocina del establecimiento que estaba llena de anaqueles, ollas, azulejo maltratado y una descuidada cocina integral aunada a un lavaplatos amarillento._

 _Haciendo una inspección en el lugar, logro encontrar un acceso hacia el sótano de la cafetería y al intentar abrirlo me doy cuenta que estaba bloqueado. Negándome a darme por vencida busco entre el local algo que me puedo ayudar a desbloquear ese atajo y por primera vez desde que empezó esta pesadilla, la suerte me sonríe al hallar una palanca de metal. Uso el gancho de hierro para abrir la entrada subterránea y logro abrir el acceso exitosamente descubriendo una escalera oculta._

 _De repente un ruido extraño se origina a mis espaldas y por medio de la intuición me doy cuenta que alguien me está mirando, dando media vuelta inmediatamente._

 _—_ _¿Qué es eso? — Digo en voz alta mientras apunto con mi arma hacia el posible intruso._

 _Entonces detrás de una de las mesas, un hombre joven se pone de pie delante de mí, tomando también su arma entre sus manos._

 _—_ _Tranquila señorita, no soy un zombi. Me llamo Carlos, soy miembro de las fuerzas de Defensa contra Peligros Biológicos de Umbrella. ¿Cómo se llama señorita?_

 _Miro con detenimiento a aquél sujeto que se presentaba con singular alegría y hablaba con un acento extranjero, que supuse muy probablemente era brasileño. Alto y corpulento con una complexión que se acentuaba por sus pantalones militares y su chaleco de guerra sin manga que daba a notar sus fuertes brazos. Su piel era bronceada y su cabello oscuro que estaba ligeramente largo con unos cuantos mechones que le caían libres en la frente. Finalmente en su rostro las facciones eran duras con mandíbula prominente, nariz levemente aguileña, labios carnosos y mirada penetrante iluminada con ojos oscuros. Sin duda, el tal Carlos era un chico bastante apuesto, pero debido a las fatídicas circunstancias no me interesaba saber de él más que lo necesario._

 _—_ _Jill… — Respondí con desconfianza al desconocido que se me acercaba observándome de pies a cabeza. — ¡¿Has dicho que perteneces al ejército de Umbrella?! — Le pregunté sorprendida._

 _—_ _Sí, hicimos el camino hasta aquí para salvar a los ciudadanos. Pero la misión salió mal desde que aterrizamos. — Se explicó el joven brasileño bajando su arma y haciendo ademanes._

 _Cuando quise detenerme a reflexionar si creerle o no al soldado, tuve que abandonar inmediatamente esa idea cuando una de las puertas de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar a la horrible abominación que me perseguía. Un monstruo de más de dos metros de alto, deforme, con dientes puntiagudos y fuerza desmedida era la B.O.W. creada por algunas mentes perversas con un único fin; matar a todos los sobrevivientes de los S.T.A.R.S._

 _—_ _¿¡Cómo me encontró?! — Dije en voz alta cuando vi al monstruo que llevaba por nombre "Némesis" pegando terribles rugidos y buscándome con la mirada._

 _Carlos que miraba sorprendido a Némesis al igual que yo, preparó su arma dispuesto a atacarlo, y yo estando consciente que cualquiera de nuestros ataques serían inútiles, lo tomó por el hombro para llamar su atención y le ordeno que debemos huir._

 _—_ _¡Por aquí! — Le indico al soldado bajando rápidamente a escalera mientras él me sigue los pasos de cerca._

 _Finalmente al llegar al área subterránea, el monstruo logra romper las tuberías del lugar, provocando que el sótano se inunde rápidamente y muy en contra de nuestra voluntad, tengamos que volver al piso superior._

 _En cuanto tocamos tierra, Némesis comenzó a perseguirme violentamente por toda la zona de comedores, cuando Carlos se colocó detrás de él y se dispuso a dispararle con su rifle, atrayendo la atención de nuestro agresor. Némesis me deja en paz por un momento e intenta golpear a mi compañero con sus puños brutales, que el soldado parecía esquivar con facilidad._

 _Mientras él mantenía ocupado al monstruo, yo me concreté a dispararle con la Magnum, enterrándole balas por la espalda._

 _Finalmente entre mi nuevo compañero y yo, logramos dejar a Némesis inconsciente sobre el suelo de la cafetería, y antes de que la B.O.W. volviera de su letargo, ambos decidimos salir del establecimiento_.

 _Salimos trotando hacia la calle bastante agitados por la batalla que acabábamos de librar, y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano su frente perlada en sudor, Carlos se disponía a continuar con su camino sin darme ninguna explicación._

 _—_ _Espera, — Lo detuve, — tengo que preguntarte algo._

 _El joven soldado frenó en su camino cuando escuchó mi voz y mirándome con una sonrisa torcida me contestó:_

 _—_ _Ya lo sé, quieres que salgamos juntos._

 _Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en mi cara en cuanto escuché a Carlos decir esa frase. "¿Pero, qué carajo?" pensé para mí misma cuando el sujeto que estaba frente a mí creía que yo estaba coqueteando con él._

 _—_ _A las chicas les gusta mi acento, las vuelve locas. — Continuó diciendo el militar colocando una mano en su cintura y haciendo más fuerza de la necesaria en su brazo denotando más sus músculos._

 _Ambos estuvimos a punto de ser asesinados por un monstruo demente, estábamos en medio del apocalipsis y Carlos pensaba que en una situación así yo tenía deseos de invitarlo a salir. ¿Pero qué clase de fanfarrón era ese hombre?_

 _Obviamente me enfurecí ante la osadía de aquél varón, pero a la vez me cayó en gracia tanta desfachatez en ese joven._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡Deja de soñar! — Le contesté con ironía y pregunté: — Dime, ¿por qué envió Umbrella a tu equipo aquí?_

 _—_ _Estamos aquí para rescatar a los ciudadanos. — Respondió el con naturalidad y extendiendo sus brazos._

 _—_ _¡No me mientas! ¡Umbrella es la causa por lo que todo esto comenzó! — Contesté molesta, sin creer nada de lo que Carlos me decía._

 _—_ _Mira, sólo somos mercenarios a sueldo. — Declaró el soldado con tono enfadado ante mi incredulidad. — ¿Realmente crees que el amo le diría a sus perros por qué tienen que devolverle el palo que les ha tirado? Si quieres respuestas, pregunta a otra persona. Yo no pertenezco a Umbrella. Lo creas o no, estamos aquí para rescatar a los ciudadanos. Si confías en mí, ayúdanos. Piénsalo._

 _Y dándose media vuelta, el mercenario se echó a correr lejos antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, dejando mi vida a merced de ese desconocido que a pesar de ser un completo extraño estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, pidiéndome sólo un voto de confianza. Y la pregunta era: ¿Podía confiar en él?"_

* * *

Cuando sus ojos oscuros se toparon con sus pupilas grisáceas, fue como un choque eléctrico para ambos. Jill Valentine comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras Carlos Oliveira tragó saliva de manera audible a la vez que contemplaba a aquella mujer de la que habían pasado años sin que tuviera noticia alguna de ella.

— Hola, Carlos. — Saludó nerviosa la agente de la BSAA.

— Jill… — Pronunció Carlos sin poder ocultar su fascinación.

Tanto la agente como el mercenario se quedaron mirando sin atreverse a decir una palabra, simplemente sonriendo y analizándose con la vista, como si estuviesen evaluando cuánto habían cambiado en esos años de ausencia.

Los demás miembros del equipo permanecieron poniéndose al día charlando sobre cualquier cosa, quedando totalmente ajenos al momento tan íntimo que estaban pasando Jill y Oliveira, excepto por Sheva Alomar que los miraba curiosa al otro extremo del campamento, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su compañero de Brasil.

— Jill, yo… Quiero decir… Es increíble… Me da gusto… — Hablaba Carlos Oliveira sin poder formular una oración coherente y atropellando las palabras.

— Nunca creí que nos volveríamos a ver. — Dijo Valentine con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Yo tampoco, quiero decir, también… No lo sé.

La mujer castaña dio una risa por lo bajo ante las galimatías que pronunciaba Carlos, pareciéndole bastante gracioso que el chico altanero y coqueto que había conocido en 1998 ahora se estuviese comportando como un jovenzuelo nervioso e inexperto.

— Creo que deberíamos reorganizarnos para trabajar, somos diez personas, entonces perfectamente podremos dividirnos en cinco parejas. — Anunció Josh Stone atrayendo la atención de todos.

— Sheva, Carlos y yo podemos seguir trabajando juntos, sin problemas. — Abogó Jake Muller en favor de sus compañeros.

— No. Si ya fueron atacados antes, no es conveniente que los vean juntos de nuevo. — Intervino Leon apoyando la postura de Josh Stone. — Lo mejor es que se mantengan separados y trabajen con alguno de nosotros.

— Me parece buena idea. Yo elijo primero. — Respondió inmediatamente Oliveira que poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos y la otra señalando a su dedo índice justo a Jill Valentine. — Quiero ser compañero de Jill, ella y yo ya hemos sido socios antes.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Carlos ante la osadía de escoger a la compañera de Chris Redfield que sólo miró al brasileño de manera expectante y Jill Valentine se había quedado sin palabras. Jake Muller no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al pensar que la actitud de su amigo hubiese molestado al capitán de la BSAA.

— ¿Ya han sido compañeros? — Preguntó Chris Redfield enarcando una ceja.

— Jill y yo estuvimos juntos en Raccoon City. — Le respondió Carlos Oliveira al mayor, pero sin dejar de mirar a la ex integrante de los S.T.A.R.S.

— Carlos fue el hombre que me ayudó cuando sucedió lo de Némesis. — Admitió Jill Valentine dándole la razón al brasileño.

— ¡Vaya, otro superviviente de Raccoon! — Comentó Leon con sorpresa.

 _"_ _Entonces Jill Valentine es la mujer de la que Carlos estaba enamorado. Ahora lo entiendo todo"_ Se dijo Sheva Alomar en sus pensamientos comprendiendo totalmente la actitud de Carlos Oliveira hacia la compañera de Chris.

— Si ya han trabajado juntos me parece buena idea. Así Sheva podrá trabajar con Chris. Ambos conocen muy bien la zona de Kijujú y eso nos daría un paso de ventaja. ¿O alguien tiene una mejor opción? — Cuestionó el capitán de los de la BSAA de la rama de África.

— Para mí, está bien. Me gusta la idea de trabajar con Jill. — Contestó gustoso el mercenario de Brasil.

— Jill, ¿te importaría ser compañera de Carlos por esta vez? — Preguntó el capitán Stone a la mujer de ojos grises.

— Claro que no. — Respondió ella un poco insegura.

Al oír la aceptación de Jill, Carlos Oliveira esbozó una sonrisa torcida para su nueva compañera y le guiñó un ojo asegurándose de que sólo ella se diera cuenta de su galantería, mientras ella bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo para ocultar sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— Chris, Sheva. ¿Tienen algún problema con volver a trabajar juntos?

— No. — Dijeron ambos al unísono.

— Ahora sólo falta dividir nuestro equipo, Josh. — Comentó Helena Harper cruzándose de brazos.

— Jake y Sherry ya han sido compañeros, lo mejor sería que continuaran juntos. — Comentó Leon hacia los jóvenes.

— ¿Desean trabajar juntos de nuevo? — Les preguntó Josh Stone a los hijos de Albert Wesker y William Birkin.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo súper chica? — Preguntó Jake Muller primero a su compañera.

— Por supuesto que sí, Jake. — Contestó enseguida la rubia.

— Estando así las cosas, los equipos se dividen de esta manera; Carlos y Jill, Sheva y Chris, Jake y Sherry, Claire y Leon, Helena y yo. — Anunció el capitán Stone a los demás. — ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?

Al quedarse todos en silencio, el soldado de África dio por entendido que todos estaban de acuerdo.

— Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana nos espera un día pesado. —Finalizó Leon, invitando a sus compañeros a que fueran a dormir.

— Si gustan pueden ir a dormir, yo sólo necesito un par de horas de sueño para descansar y puedo pasar la noche vigilando el campamento. — Se ofreció Josh Stone para su equipo.

— Yo puedo acompañarte, Josh. De igual forma, no necesito muchas horas de sueño. — Intervino Helena para quedarse a acompañar a su nuevo compañero.

— Copiado.

Y finalmente con todos organizados, Claire y Jill se acomodaron en una casa de campaña, Sheva y Sherry en otra, Leon y Chris compartieron el dormitorio y Carlos y Jake se retiraron a otro mientras Helena y Josh se encargaban de la vigilia.

Los últimos en retirarse a dormir, fueron Carlos, Jake y Sheva, que continuaban merodeando por el campo, aún inquietos por los últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando Sheva se aseguró que todos estaban dormidos y Josh y Helena estuviesen lo suficientemente distraídos en la fogata, la chica de piel caramelo abordó a Carlos Oliveira, para interrogarlo acerca de Jill Valentine.

— ¿Con que Jill Valentine es la misteriosa chica de Raccoon City? — Preguntó Sheva a su amigo enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Demonios, Sheva! ¿Fue tan obvio? — Contestó Oliveira sin perder su buen humor.

— Un poco. — Reconoció la chica de piel bronceada.

— ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! Sé que el motivo que nos reúne de nuevo es la reaparición de un demente que quiere exterminar a la humanidad, pero ¡mierda! Estoy feliz de volver a verla. — Exclamó Carlos dando un suspiro hondo y sonriendo con la mirada perdida.

Sheva sabía perfectamente que entre Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine probablemente había algo más que una simple amistad, pero al ver tan emocionado a su amigo, no quiso mencionarle nada de aquello y arruinar su buen estado de ánimo.

— Mucha suerte, Carlos. — Se limitó a decir la agente Alomar.

— Gracias. — Respondió en automático el mercenario. — Bien, ya es algo tarde, así que me retiro a descansar, que tengas buenas noches, Sheva.

Y despidiéndose de su amiga, Carlos se retiró a su casa de campaña para dormir con el mismo buen humor que lo caracterizaba.

Sheva estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que su compañero, cuando de repente una mano la tomó por el hombro y la detuvo. Se trataba de Jake Muller.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jake? — Preguntó desconcertada.

— Ven un momento, necesito que hablemos un poco.

Acto seguido, el mercenario tomó a su compañera suavemente por el hombro y se alejó un poco del campamento para tener un poco más de privacidad para hablar con Sheva.

* * *

Mientras tanto en su tienda de campaña, Chris Redfield daba vueltas en su saco de dormir cuando miles de imágenes simultáneas lo torturaban en su mente, envolviéndolo en una monótona pesadilla.

Recuerdos del Sol ardiente de Kijujú, hordas de majinis, Excella, Irving y sus últimas pesadillas con Wesker eran los recuerdos que invadían su cabeza en forma de sueños retorcidos en los que entendía poco o nada. Finalmente para terminar de atormentarlo volvía a soñar con su compañera de piel bronceada, ambos en su cama con poca ropa y besándose acaloradamente.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Chris despertó agitado en su tienda de campaña, cayendo en la cuenta que todo era un sueño, mirando en el otro extremo de la tienda a Leon S. Kennedy que dormía plácidamente en su bolsa de dormir.

 _"_ _¿Qué me pasa?"_ Se preguntó Chris a sí mismo sintiéndose extraño por las emociones que estaban cruzando por su mente. Desde que llegaron a África se había sentido ansioso, distraído, pensando en mil cosas a la vez; virus, plagas, Wesker… Y ella.

El capitán de la BSAA comenzaba a preocuparse por su extraña necesidad de sentir cerca a su compañera, ya que él era un profesional en la milicia y sabía que dicha ansiedad podría traerle consecuencias negativas. Entonces, aún confuso, decidió salir un momento de su tienda de campaña para sentir el aire fresco de la noche y pudiera despejar su mente.

Sin hacer ruido, Chris observó a lo lejos a Josh y a Helena que continuaban en su labor de vigilar mientras los demás dormían, y caminando sigilosamente, salió del campamento y comenzó a caminar entre la sabana.

Un poco alejados del campamento, Jake Muller y Sheva Alomar se encontraban charlando en voz baja, como si no quisieren que nadie los escuchara.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Jake fijando su vista en su compañera.

— Un poco mejor. — Respondió Sheva en automático.

— ¿Estás segura de querer trabajar en la misión al lado de Chris Redfield?

— Sí, Jake. Trataré de sobrellevarlo. — Afirmó la morena con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento, Chris Redfield seguía con su caminata nocturna cuando de repente, notó a lo lejos las dos siluetas de las personas que se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia. Sintiendo curiosidad por saber la identidad de esa gente, fijó su vista para descubrir que se trataba de Sheva Alomar, que estaba en compañía del hijo de Albert Wesker.

Intrigado por conocer el motivo por el cual su compañera y Jake Muller estaban reunidos a solas y a esas horas de la noche, aumentó su interés y discretamente caminó un poco más hacia ellos, aprovechando la maleza para no ser visto y agudizar el oído para tratar de escuchar aunque sea un poco de esa conversación ajena.

— Sabes que si te sientes incómoda, o lo que sea, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, ahí estaré para ti. — Dijo una voz ronca que Chris pudo identificar como perteneciente a Jake Muller.

— Gracias. — Se limitó a responder la voz femenina, que bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

— ¡Hey! Todo saldrá muy bien. ¿De acuerdo? — Animó el mercenario a la chica, tomando su mentón con las manos.

Acto seguido, la agente de la BSAA tomó por la cintura al joven pelirrojo, dándole un cálido abrazo, a lo que él respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga con sus fuertes brazos. Sin duda, esta muestra de cariño era muy distinta a la que Jake Muller había mostrado hace unas horas por Sherry Birkin.

Una expresión de total incredulidad, fue la que se pintó en la cara del legendario capitán de la BSAA. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba viendo?

Un espasmo comenzó a formarse en su vientre, seguido de un violento temblor que comenzó a recorrerle la espina dorsal. Automáticamente ambas manos se cerraron en puños apretados y un gruñido bajo se escapó de sus labios. Unas horas antes, Chris Redfield había sentido una pequeña molestia ante el descarado coqueteo de Carlos Oliveira hacia Jill Valentine, pero estas emociones se disiparon cuando pensó en el profesionalismo de su compañera y sabía que ella podría manejarlo. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento de ver al hijo de su peor enemigo con la protagonista de sus pensamientos en los últimos meses, le fue insoportable. Por un minuto deseó caminar directamente hacia ellos dos y exigirles una explicación de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Pero qué derecho tenía él para pedirle explicaciones sobre su vida personal a Sheva Alomar? _"¿Sheva, tienes algo que ver con Jake Muller_?" Se imaginó a su mismo exigiéndole una explicación a su compañera. Al hacer esto, seguramente recibiría una mirada de desconcierto, un gentil "¡qué te importa!" o muy probablemente una discusión con Jake, tomando en cuenta la hostilidad que existía entre ambos hombres.

Jake Muller y Sheva Alomar permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se separaron. La agente de la BSAA se paró un poco de puntillas y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla al joven mercenario, y ambos se retiraron a sus tiendas de campaña con la mirada asesina de Chris detrás de ellos.

Chris soltó un bufido ante la tierna escena que había presenciado ante sus ojos, y aún con los puños apretados en los costados, decidió apartarse del lugar y volver a dormir al campamento.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo metido en su saco de dormir, Chris estaba más alterado que antes sin dejar de pensar en la cercanía de Sheva Alomar con el primogénito de Albert Wesker con la pregunta constante invadiendo sus pensamientos: ¿Existía algo más entre ellos?

Para poder pensar con claridad, el legendario soldado de la BSAA decidió tomar las cosas con calma y razonar con mente fría. Sheva Alomar era toda una profesional, no era una chica impulsiva que se dejara deslumbrar con la primera impresión, y bajo esas premisas concluyó que no podría haber nada entre ellos, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su compañera no tenía ningún tipo de interés amoroso por el mercenario. Dando un suspiro hondo, Chris optó por esa posibilidad, relajándose para intentar dormir. Pero de repente, la dura semilla de la duda se sembró en su mente, dándole de nuevo, muchos cuestionamientos molestos.

¿Por qué Sheva no iba a fijarse en Jake Muller? El heredero de Wesker era un sujeto con bastante temple, inteligente, interesante, y para su desgracia, debía reconocer que también era muy apuesto. Chris sintió un retortijón en el estómago al mirar bajo esa perspectiva al compañero de Sherry Birkin, resurgiendo en él sentimientos negativos como la furia y la envidia.

Era claro que la relación entre ambos hombres era bastante tensa, pero sólo por parte de Jake Muller, que sentía cierto rencor por Chris desde que se conocieron a causa de la guerra que él había tenido con su padre Albert Wesker, pero por parte del capitán Redfield, no existía ninguna razón para que él tuviera algún tipo roce con el chico. Hasta ahora.

 _"_ _Sheva es una mujer atractiva, muy lista, valiente, preciosa… Capaz de hacer perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre, incluido Jake Muller. Ellos dos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, conviviendo a diario, viviendo en la misma casa… ¿Y si compartieron algo más que la misma vivienda?"_

Chris no quiso ni imaginarse la escena que por un momento pasó por sus pensamientos, negándose a toda costa del hecho de que la chica africana pudiese pertenecerle a alguien más.

Atormentado por estos y más supuestos aglomerados en su cabeza no le permitían conciliar el sueño, y sabía que esta sería una muy larga noche.

* * *

Mientras los demás descansaban, Helena y Josh Stone permanecían sentados vigilando el campamento de cualquier intruso, sentados frente a una hoguera que los iluminaba y les daba un poco de calor en esa noche de ventisca.

— ¿Entonces tienes ya un par de años siendo capitán de la BSAA? — Preguntó Helena curiosa, platicando con su nuevo compañero.

— Alrededor de unos diez años. — Respondió amable el capitán Stone.

— Toda una trayectoria respetable. — Reconoció la joven castaña a su nuevo compañero.

Helena Harper era una chica de temperamento muy fuerte cuando se requería, pero tenía la enorme virtud de ser una mujer muy cálida, sociable y atenta con toda la gente que la rodeaba, sin importar que llevara un día de conocer a las personas o toda una vida a su lado.

— Noté que llevas una relación muy estrecha con Sheva. — Comentó la agente Harper al hombre que estaba a su lado.

— Es una gran mujer. Es valiente, generosa y desinteresada. La quiero demasiado. — Le contestó Josh Stone fijando su mirada en las chispas de fuego que volaban y se difuminaban en el aire.

— ¿Es tu novia? — Cuestionó Helena sin restrucciines.

Josh sonrió enseguida y moviendo con una de sus manos un leño de la hoguera, dijo:

— No, soy casado. Sheva es mi hermanita.

— ¿Son hermanos? — Replicó Helena sorprendida.

— No biológicamente. — Objetó él enseguida. — Pero la amo como si fuera una hermana menor para mí. Sheva quedó huérfana desde que era una niña y ha salido adelante sola desde entonces. Yo la conocí cuando ella era muy joven y se integró a la milicia en la BSAA. Paso poco tiempo para que Sheva se ganara todo mi cariño y yo la considerara como si fuera una hermana menor.

Helena alzó ambas cejas sorprendida por la historia de Josh y Sheva, imaginando en su mente el gran afecto que ellos se tenían.

— Es por ello que me afectó tanto la noticia de su supuesta muerte. Por todo ese tiempo que la creí muerta, sentí como si una parte de mí se hubiese ido con ella. — Admitió el capitán Stone con un hilo de voz.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Helena bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, esbozando en su rostro una expresión triste, ya que una lluvia de recuerdos dolorosos comenzó a abarcar su mente.

— Sé muy bien lo que se siente… Yo perdí a mi única hermana por culpa de un maldito… — Murmuró Helena con odio frunciendo el entrecejo y escupiendo las palabras.

Josh la miró cierta culpabilidad al sentir que le había traído a Helena un mal recuerdo e intentó disculparse.

— Disculpa, yo no quise…

— No te preocupes. — Repuso enseguida la mujer. — Deborah ya está descansando en paz.

— Lo siento mucho. — Insistió el capitán de la BSAA.

Helena se quedó en silencio por un momento y colocando sus manos juntas frente a sus labios dio un suspiro hondo y sintiéndose un poco mejor, habló:

— Cuando Deborah murió, — Comentó ella con la mirada perdida en la fogata, — le prometí a ella y a mí misma que ningún inocente moriría por culpa de ambiciones ajenas. Al menos mientras yo viviera… No dejaré que tú pierdas a una hermana como yo perdí a la mía. — Prometió Helena con voz solemne mirando fijamente a Josh Stone.

— Gracias… — Se limitó a decir Josh Stone, mirando con ojos agradecidos a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

 _"_ _Esto es por ti, Deborah. Nadie volverá a pasar todo lo que tú sufriste."_ Se dijo Helena para sí misma convirtiendo el hecho de mantener a salvo a Jake y a Sheva en un asunto personal.

* * *

 **A/N: Creo que ya notaron que me encanta hacer enojar a los personajes de mis historias, y bueno Chris es uno de ellos, hoy le tocó a él sufrir jajaja! Veremos quién será el próximo.**

 **En el siguiente episodio sabremos de nuestro querido Wesker, sus cómplices y la espía de rojo que empezaran a hacer de las suyas en la historia.**

 **Ya lo saben, su opinión para mí es importante, así que cualquier cosa que deseen expresar, siéntanse libres de escribir lo que quieran en los reviews o en mensaje privado si así lo prefieren.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y a Addie por revisar!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	22. Chapter 22: Caja de Pandora

**Hola a todos. Debo decirles que estoy muy pero muy jodidamente avergonzada por haber demorado dos meses en actualizar. Les soy honesta, de repente entré en un bache literario y me quedé sin inspiración. Pero creo que afortunadamente ya recuperé el hilo de la historia y ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y espero que no vuelva a pasar.**

 **Ahora, además de agradecerles a ustedes la espera, debo de reconocer que gran parte del mérito para que yo pudiera actualizar se lo debo principalmente a mi Beta, _Addie Redfield_ , por toda la paciencia y consejos para mejorar, ya saben esa mujer es grandiosa. **

**Pero esta vez debo agradecer también a:**

 ***** ** _Zhines:_** **que me ayudó aportando muchas ideas, su propuesta fue importante para mí, me animó a retomar unas escenas que por un momento iba a dejar de lado en la historia.**

 ***** ** _AdrianaSnapeHouse:_** **que me ayudó en mucho sobre todo en la parte de Wesker y sus planes… Créanme nadie domina al rubio científico mejor que ella. También es un gusto para mí anunciarles que me está ayudando a reescribir la historia para presentarla en nuevas plataformas y en un futuro publicarla de nuevo, pero más detallada y pulida. ¡Muchas gracias Adery!**

 ***** ** _Polatrixu_** **: Pola, sé que me prohibiste el agradecimiento, pero igual no me importa :v jajaja Sus unos consejos de técnica y redacción sin duda muy buenos. Es toda una motivadora.**

 **Chicas, gracias por esto, mis lectores y yo se los agradecemos.**

 **Y el tercer punto a tratar.**

 **Como ya se lo había aclarado a los lectores de "Te Perdí", acerca del rumor de los problemas de _Fanfiction_ , afirmo que la mala noticia es cierta, _Fanfiction_ fue ROBADO en su TOTALIDAD, tanto en sus historias como en perfiles de usuarios. **

**El problema es SERIO, no voy a negarlo, y varios autores ya han tomado su postura al respecto y la mía es la siguiente.**

 **Por el momento y si otra cosa no sucede, mis historias CONTINUAN, con la misma normalidad de siempre, no serán borradas, reiniciadas, ni declaradas en hiatus. Pero aclaro, si algo más sucede y la situación aquí se vuelve insostenible, me veré obligada a realizar otras medidas, pero antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión, tengan por seguro que les informaré primero.**

 **Probablemente en un futuro cercano, decida retransmitir mis historias en WattPad, para quienes gusten leerme allí, manden un mensaje privado y con gusto les mando mi cuenta. Les estaré informando.**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo, así que sin más que decir, los dejo con el Capítulo 22 de "Mala Sangre" que espero y sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Por cierto, Feliz San Valentín, criaturitas del mal. :3**

* * *

 ** _GeishaPax:_ ** "Besos con baba de Wesker…" Asadjsalkdsajdkjkad Querida estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el episodio pasado aunque en estos momentos tú y Frozenheart7 quieran matarme por la demora excesiva jajaja Espero con el episodio de hoy me perdonen. Oww Chris celoso es bello, jodidamente bello. Hoy verás más sobre Carlos y Jill que creo que serán la pareja más linda de todas, y Josh y Helena tendrán un papel muy importante aquí, ya se verá en capítulos posteriores. Bueno ya me estoy extendiendo demasiado y supongo que quieres leer, así que sin más, disfruta el episodio 22! :D

* * *

 ** _Frozenheart7:_ ** Querida, lamento la demora, mucho, mucho, mucho, pero espero que con el episodio de hoy me perdones. Jaja me alegra que te guste la interacción de los personajes, como ves, Jake y Chris no se llevan bien, y dudo que su relación mejore, o al menos en los próximos capítulos jaja! Qué clase de autor malvado fue capaz de matar a la pelirroja?! Dios! Después de Sheva, Claire es mi personaje femenino consentido! En este fic no pienso matar a Claire, despreocúpate, jaja aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de el resto de los personajes muahaha…

Hoy verás un poco más de Jill y Carlos, que como ya le dije a GeishaPax será la relación más linda de la historia. Sheva y Jake han desarrollado un lazo muy especial, después de que al principio se tenían muy poco agrado, quizás si Sherry y Chris no existieran en sus vidas, ellos serían una pareja ideal, tal vez…

Helena Harper, en cuanto a ella es un personaje por no decir menos, con mucho potencial, sólo que tanto en el videojuego como con en los fics se ha desaprovechado porque es de los personajes secundarios que con facilidad le pueden robar los reflectores a varios personajes principales. Aquí ella tendrá un papel de mucho peso en cuanto a la resolución de los problemas, ya verás.

En cuanto a mis actividades académicas, SALVE EL SEMESTRE! Y en este nuevo ciclo todo va de maravilla, al parecer será algo muy bueno.

La identidad de la cómplice de Wesker, creo yo en el siguiente capítulo la daré a conocer para ya no tenerlos con la incertidumbre. Y respecto al asunto de los capítulos finales de esta historia, querida, ni te imaginas, VA A ARDER EL MUNDO! Cuando publique el final créeme no sólo se va a ir la luz en España, sino en toda Europa jajajaja!

Espero y este capítulo te guste! Nos leemos querida!

Un abrazo!

* * *

 ** _Kirigiri Konan:_** Bienvenida otra vez a la historia! Espero y después de tu ausencia la historia no te haya decepcionado y siga gustándote! Muchas gracias por leer y por el review! Ojalá y el episodio de hoy te agrade.

* * *

 ** _AdrianaSnapeHouse :_** Linda, ¿cómo estás? Además de ajetreada por el intenso ritmo de vida universitaria, claro está. Adery, estoy feliz de que estés al pendiente de esta historia, y que me estés apoyando en esto, fuiste genial al apoyarme en mi bache con Wesker y si este episodio salió a la luz mucho tuviste que ver. Parte del mérito es tuyo. También estoy feliz de que me estés ayudando a reescribir esta historia, eres una gran autora y he aprendido mucho de ti. Y ya que estamos en esto, aprovecho para felicitarte aquí por "Cuerpo Cautivo". Ya sabes de qué manera me enamoro esa historia _Dearheart,_ (Aaaaah, me mata esa palabra) , espero y la historia siga gustándote y pueda seguir contando con tu ayuda en capítulos posteriores!

Nos estamos leyendo! Un abrazo fuerte!

* * *

 _"La ambición es el deseo desordenado por el poder."_

 _— Baruch Spinoza._

CAPÍTULO 22: CAJA DE PANDORA

 _"La coloqué sobre la plancha metálica para revisarla con detenimiento. Estaba muy débil pero aún tenía pulso. Detecté que tenía varios huesos rotos y un traumatismo importante en la cabeza que era la razón por la cual estaba inconsciente._

 _— Valiente gesto de mi ex subordinada. Digna de haber estado bajo mi mando. Lástima que su acto haya sido en favor de salvarle la vida a alguien tan insignificante como Chris. — Murmuré en voz baja moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación._

 _Tomé una jeringa esterilizada y sin demorarme mucho tiempo en encontrar la vena, clavé la aguja en su piel, extrayendo poco a poco unos cuantos mililitros de su sangre para posteriormente analizar su contenido._

 _Cuando obtuve la muestra, llamé rápidamente al equipo de médicos de más alto prestigio que estaban bajo mi mando, y les ordené severamente salvar la vida de esa mujer ya que de lo contrario, me cobraría con las suyas._

 _Acatando mis órdenes, rápidamente se llevaron a Jill Valentine a un quirófano que estaba dentro de las instalaciones científicas, conectándola a un electrocardiógrafo, oxígeno, intravenosa y demás aparatos._

 _Mientras la compañera de Chris Redfield era intervenida quirúrgicamente, pasé a la zona de laboratorios para dedicarme a los estudios de la sangre que había obtenido por parte de la ex agente de los S.T.A.R.S._

 _Pudieron haber pasado horas desde que estuve encerrado en el laboratorio estudiando esa muestra, pero ya que no era un humano desde hace mucho, necesidades tan primitivas como comer o dormir no lograban distraerme de mi objetivo y me permitían trabajar sin que el paso del tiempo hiciera estragos en mi persona._

 _Después de haber terminado mis exámenes, descubrí el secreto genético en la sangre de la mujer de ojos grises: anticuerpos. Miles y miles de anticuerpos formados a base del virus T que había residido un tiempo en su organismo y que inexplicablemente su sistema inmunológico había logrado adaptar y crear defensas casi indestructibles._

 _Al fin había encontrado la pieza faltante en ese rompecabezas. El virus progenitor, la flor "Ascensión al Sol" y ahora el elemento clave que se trataba nada más y nada menos que la cepa de anticuerpos del virus T en donde la portadora era la aliada de Chris Redfield… Los ingredientes ya estaban listos para crear ese agente patógeno con el que iniciaría el nuevo génesis y legitimaría mi derecho a ser un dios, ese derecho del cuál Spencer se sentía dueño pero no era digno de poseer. Maldito anciano decrépito y arrogante, fue un verdadero placer ponerle punto final a su existencia. El reinicio de la humanidad estaba cerca y la selección natural ya tenía un nombre… Uroboros._

 _Sintiendo la euforia de mi nuevo descubrimiento, alguien tocó a la puerta de los laboratorios._

 _— Adelante. —Respondí con voz monótona pero siempre amable._

 _— Señor. — Informó humilde el jefe de médicos de mi estación. — Después de 14 horas de intervención quirúrgica y 10 horas en terapia intensiva, le informo que la paciente está fuera de peligro y su recuperación está siendo satisfactoria gracias a un asombroso sistema inmunológico._

 _Sonreí complacido al saber que mi mina de oro personal estaba a salvo. Dando un asentimiento al reporte del médico, éste se marchó en silencio dejándome nuevamente a solas con mi descubrimiento._

 _— Jill Valentine, toda una vida luchando por proteger a una humanidad decaída y ahora serás parte de su juicio severo… Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Uroboros entre a escena y comience el esperado holocausto…"_

* * *

— Uroboros era el plan perfecto… De no haber sido por el imbécil de Chris y esa chiquilla entrometida. Y esa maldita falla, maldita inestabilidad y poca resistencia al fuego y altas temperaturas. Esas imperfecciones, no me importa el costo, las tengo que eliminar… — Gruñó Albert Wesker en voz baja y apretando los dientes, recordando su génesis fallido.

— Solo los locos hablan en voz alta. — Interrumpió una mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, caminando con elegancia y mirándolo con altivez. — ¿Me extrañaste?

Wesker posó sus ojos en la distinguida dama que paseaba frente a él y volteando su silla de cuero, continuó mirando con atención a aquélla mujer.

— No te esperaba tan pronto, cariño. — Reconoció el rubio.

— A mí también me gustan las sorpresas — Dijo Ada Wong quedando frente al asiento del virólogo y reclinándose hacia él, susurrándole en su oído: — Vine a saludarte.

El aliento de la espía tan cerca de su cuello despertó sus instintos salvajes y mirándola lujuriosamente se puso de pie frente a ella, haciendo notoria la imponente diferencia de estatura de ambos.

— ¿Con que tenías ganas de saludar? — Dijo Wesker poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la mujer tocándola con posesión. — Me agrada que seas una mujer con iniciativa.

Diciendo esto, Ada tomó con sus manos el rostro de su amante y lo besó con furia a lo que él le correspondió con la misma intensidad, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza.

La mujer curvó las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo a mitad del beso sintiéndose triunfadora por lograr su objetivo de provocar a un impulsivo Wesker, tomando el control de la situación. Con desesperación, el rubio comenzó a descender sus manos que descansaban en la cintura de Ada para colocarlas en los definidos glúteos de la espía. Cuando ella sintió las manos frías palpar su retaguardia, la misteriosa señorita Wong detuvo al rubio, apretando las muñecas con firmeza.

— Primero los negocios, cariño. — Dijo Ada con solidez frenando las manos de su amante.

Wesker dio un gruñido bajo, pero desistiendo a su insistencia, frenó su ímpetu cuando la mujer sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño recipiente de cristal que contenía un liquido extraño y espeso.

— El virus crisálida… — Murmuró el ex capitán de los STARS admirando el pequeño tubo de ensayo.

— Prometí que lo conseguiría. — Contestó orgullosa la espía de rojo.

El virólogo tomó entre sus manos la muestra que tanto había estado esperando, como si fuese un niño que acababa de recibir un juguete nuevo.

— ¿Ahora vas a contarme cuál es el plan? — Preguntó Ada sentándose en una silla frente a su amante.

— Por supuesto, querida. Pero antes de eso, necesito saber qué era exactamente lo que Simmons pretendía al usar la crisálida. — Respondió Albert reclinándose en el asiento.

Ada Wong cruzó elegantemente una de sus piernas y manteniendo su postura firme comenzó a hablar con voz serena:

— No hay mucho que decir sobre ese loco. Durante tu "ausencia", — Dijo la dama haciendo un ligero énfasis en esa última palabra y continuó: — hubo una fuerte amenaza de un posible ataque bioterrorista a nivel mundial, y en un intento de prevenirlo, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos decidió realizar un comunicado en donde se dijera toda la verdad sobre Raccoon City. A Simmons como consejero de seguridad no le convenía que la verdad sobre la extinta ciudad saliera a la luz, ya que se verían afectados sus intereses y antes de que el Presidente pudiera rendir el informe, Dereck logró infectarlo con el virus C, propagando la plaga por todo Tall Oaks…

— ¿Cómo obtuvo el virus C? — Preguntó Wesker con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Una científica llamada Carla Radames, fue la creadora del virus. Dedicó muchos años de su vida a la realización de ese proyecto para agradarle a Simmons. Carla obedecía ciegamente a las órdenes de ese retorcido hombre hasta que Dereck formó en la científica una identidad a su antojo. Ella logró perfeccionar su plan combinando la muestra crisálida con la sangre de tu hijo, Jake Muller, que fue el agente estabilizador de su proyecto que hasta ese momento, no daba buenos resultados. Al final, la atolondrada mujer se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su mentor y terminó traicionándolo, inyectándole una dosis del virus C, para después tomar el control de la situación y hacer su propio reinado de caos infectando al mundo por medio de una B.O.W. gigantesca denominada como Haos… Dos mentes tan repulsivas no pueden actuar mucho tiempo juntas sin traicionarse, ¿no lo crees?— Terminó la espía de rojo mirando seductoramente al virólogo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio procesando en su mente toda la información que acababa de recibir por parte de Ada y ella en su afán de mostrarle más evidencia a su aliado, sacó de su bolso un folder pesado con algunos documentos dentro.

— Toma. — Dijo ella extendiendo su mano para que su compatriota pudiera tomar el paquete.

Al sostener la evidencia en sus manos, el virólogo inspeccionó toda la información que la mujer de rojo le proporcionaba. Se trataba de un informe completo del virus C, fotografías y una vieja cinta de VHS. Esto último captó la especial atención de Wesker y separándola de los demás documentos, leyó que en la película contenía una pequeña leyenda: "Happy Birthday, Ada Wong."

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Albert intrigado.

— Verifícalo por ti mismo.

El rubio tomó la cinta de video y la insertó en una vieja videocasetera que estaba en su estudio y encendiendo el televisor, pulsó el botón "reproducir".

Imágenes borrosas y de mala calidad comenzaron a dibujarse en la pantalla hasta que unas pequeñas letras en un fondo blanco se apoderaron de su vista, mostrando algunos datos de información:

 _"C-Virus Experimento 12235, Proyecto Ada"._

Segundos después, comenzaba a aparecer una imagen de una crisálida de color verduzco y aspecto viscoso haciendo unos ruidos extraños mientras empezaba a fragmentarse rápidamente. En una escena bastante desagradable, una especie de placenta se desgarró para que de su interior descubriera a una persona. Una mujer totalmente desnuda y cubierta del líquido viscoso cayó desfallecida al suelo, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo dolorosamente. La cámara entonces enfocó el rostro de la fémina cuando ella inclinó un poco más su cuerpo.

Wesker levantó una ceja cuando miró la identidad de la mujercita, mientras la espía miraba las imágenes con desprecio.

— Proyecto Ada. Una clonación a partir del virus C… — Determinó el virólogo sin despegar su vista del video.

— Ella es Carla Radames. Una mala imitación mía creada por capricho de Simmons… — Dijo la dama escarlata, con un atisbo de rencor en la voz.

— No cabe duda que la estupidez de Simmons no tenía límites…—Murmuró Wesker poniéndose de pie y caminando detrás de la mujer fatal. — Infectar una ciudad como pasó con Raccoon City, la sangre de mi hijo, e incluso tú, querida. Crear un clon para consolarse porque siempre me preferiste a mí… — Dijo el rubio restregando su aliento frío contra el cuello de la espía. — ¿Te das cuenta que todo ese ataque bioterrorista inició por ti?

La mujer asiática se estremeció ante las palabras de su amante y suspirando pesadamente él continuó:

— Ahora sabes lo que puede ocasionar el orgullo herido de un hombre.

— ¿Incluyéndote a ti? — Le preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

El ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S soltó una risita burlona y con voz autoritaria contestó:

— Linda, si yo fuera un pusilánime que se deja doblegar por emociones tan bajas como los celos o el despecho, dudo que en este momento estuvieses aquí conmigo.

Ada se quedó seria por un momento. Albert Wesker tenía razón, él no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por emociones o perdiera la cabeza con facilidad y menos tratándose de una mujer. Eso no iba acorde a su personalidad. O al menos, eso era lo que la mujer asiática creía.

El virólogo volvió a su asiento y revisando los demás documentos, miró el informe detallado del virus C.

— ¿Neo Umbrella?

— Fue fundada bajo ese nombre por Carla Radames, en China. Fue allí donde realizaron los estudios de la sangre de Jake. — Informó Ada al hombre rubio.

— Patético…

El científico siguió revisando los documentos y fotografías donde observaba con detenimiento a las nuevas B.O.W., los J'avos, y demás mutaciones cuando una de las fotografías captó su atención.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Ustanak. Es una B.O.W. creada a base del virus C y un cuerpo humano, extremadamente fuerte e increíblemente resistente. Actuaba bajo las órdenes de Carla pero su propósito de existencia era atrapar a Jake Muller.

— Tal como Némesis y su propósito de matar a Jill Valentine… —Murmuró Wesker para sí mismo.

De repente el científico se puso nuevamente de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar del dorado a una tonalidad rojiza al mismo ritmo en que la furia empezaba a subir en su cabeza.

Simplemente era inaudito, extravagante, inconcebible. Lo que había sucedido durante su letargo le causaba gracia y enfado a la vez. Era como si todos sus ideales y logros científicos a lo largo de su vida en solitario y cuando laboraba de la mano de Umbrella, hubiesen sido tomados por sujetos muy por debajo de su inteligencia pero con más dinero en los bolsillos, y con ello habían realizado una sátira, una comedia de sus propósitos. ¿Cuáles eran los fines de esa copia barata de su génesis? ¿Era acaso que alguien deseaba vivir bajo su sombra, imitando sus fines, plagiando sus logros? ¿Qué era lo que ese imbécil de Simmons o esa acomplejada Carla Radames buscaban? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? ¿O era acaso que deseaban probarse a sí mismos que ellos lograrían conquistar ese imperio que Albert Wesker logró acariciar por unos instantes?

El sólo hecho de que alguien osara a distorsionar o peor aún apoderarse de su legado le hacía bufar de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a compararse con él? ¿Creían que estaban a la altura de alguien que tenía el derecho de ser un dios?

Wesker, por maquiavélicos o crueles que sonaran sus designios tenía ideales que iban mucho más allá de ser un líder mundial que tuviera a la humanidad a su merced, o buscara poder económico que le permitiera comprar si lo quisiera, todo un continente. No. Eso era bajo y mundano para sus parámetros. Él no buscaba esconder complejos de inferioridad disfrazados de vanidad narcisista como Simmons, ni tampoco sufría de la necesidad de ser aclamado y reconocido por sus logros como Carla Radames. Albert ya no encajaba en los estándares humanos. Él deseaba una evolución, un nuevo renacer, la creación de una nueva era de súper dotados en el cual él sería juez supremo y portador de toda ley entre los mortales, donde sólo los mejores sobrevivirían, dándole un vuelco a todo lo que conocemos y acelerando los descubrimientos que depararía ese próximo amanecer. No había ningún atisbo de duda en su voz cuando afirmaba que sólo él podía tener el papel de un dios tangible sobre la faz de la Tierra.

— El virus crisálida, un gran poder manipulado por mentes muy pequeñas. Abrir la caja de Pandora sin pensar en las consecuencias… ¡Qué desagradable desperdiciar el intelecto por causas tan miserables! ¿¡Un reino de caos?! ¡¿Ambiciones monetarias?! — Exclamó Wesker levantando la voz y continuó: — Cada vez más la humanidad se hunde en su propia decadencia y es necesario someterlos a un juicio severo... — Sentenció el hombre mayor hiperventilando y con los ojos de un color carmesí intenso.

— ¿Crees que en la BSAA se van a quedar tan tranquilos? Lo más probable es que lo sepan todo y ya estén aquí o estén por llegar. — Comentó la espía imperturbable.

— Tengo planes para ellos querida. Dejemos que la BSAA y sus aliados caminen a ciegas sin saber a lo que se enfrentan. Cuando sea el momento oportuno yo los conduciré directamente hacía mí sin que ellos tengan que buscarme. Yo decidiré cuando desataré su infierno.

— ¿Cómo planeas realizar tu ataque?

— Cariño, por supuesto que tengo mis métodos, pero como te dije, ésta vez serán más discretos.

En ese momento, el soldado y sicario personal del rubio, entró en el recinto con paso firme, mientras Ada Wong al reconocerlo enarcó una ceja estando ligeramente sorprendida, ya que a estas alturas, nada de lo que pudiera relacionarse con Albert Wesker podía tomarla desprevenida.

— Veo que ya se te ha hecho costumbre el traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida. — Dijo la mujer al mirar al militar.

— Es mi mejor hombre y mi más leal soldado. — Respondió Albert refiriéndose al recién llegado.

Por su parte, el sujeto en cuestión sólo se quedó en silencio como si ninguna de las dos personas que estaban en la oficina estuviesen hablando de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó el rubio a su subordinado.

— La BSAA está aquí, también agentes de Terra Save y la DSO. Están merodeando los alrededores de Kijujú y los sitios cercanos a la aldea.

— ¿Cuándo llegaron — Volvió a cuestionar el mayor aún sin importunarse por las noticias que acababa de recibir.

— Ayer por la noche. —Respondió el joven de forma monótona.

— Aún no los necesito por aquí. Cariño, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de ellos mientras continúo con mis investigaciones? —Pidió el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. a la dama escarlata.

— ¿Siempre tendré qué hacer el trabajo sucio? —Preguntó la mujer asiática con sarcasmo.

— Nadie puede hacerlo mejor que tú. — Aseguró el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa seductora a su amante.

Ada no volvió a cuestionar a Albert, pero en el fondo presentía que Wesker tenía fines ocultos detrás de sus planes apocalípticos. Por lo pronto la espía se quedó en silencio, decidiendo que a su debido tiempo descubriría el misterio que envolvía al enigmático ex presidente de Umbrella.

* * *

— Nos dividiremos de esta manera; — Indicó Josh Stone a sus compañeros, — Jill y Carlos harán equipo con Leon y Claire para explorar la parte oeste, Jake y Sherry irán con Helena y conmigo hacia el este, y Chris y Sheva que conocen un poco más la zona podrán ir solos al norte.

— ¿Hoy nos dedicaremos exclusivamente a peinar la zona? — Preguntó Leon al capitán Stone.

— Así es. — Afirmó el interpelado.

— Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. — Comentó Sherry Birkin levantándose de los asientos improvisados por su equipo, hechos de rocas y troncos de árboles.

— Nos veremos aquí al atardecer. — Finalizó el mayor, también poniéndose de pie.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reunirse en sus respectivos equipos para organizar los preparativos de la expedición, excepto Sheva Alomar, que no encontraba por ningún lado a su compañero que ni siquiera había asistido a la breve junta.

— Leon, ¿has visto a Chris? — Preguntó la morena al agente de la D.S.O.

— Cuando salí de la tienda esta mañana, él aún estaba dormido. Después no supe más de él. — Respondió Kennedy enseguida.

 _"¿Se habrá quedado dormido?"_ Su cuestionó la joven bastante extrañada.

— Gracias, Leon. — Se limitó a decir para optar por adelantarse a preparar su mochila.

Sólo unos instantes después, apareció el soldado Redfield con un rostro que evidenciaba el cansancio, con ojeras marcadas que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos.

— Te ves fatal, hermanito. — Comentó Claire Redfield dándole una mirada retrospectiva a Chris.

— ¿Una mala noche, capitán? — Preguntó Josh dándose cuenta del mal estado de su compañero.

— He pasado peores. — Contestó el recién llegado con voz ronca.

— El día de hoy sólo nos dedicaremos a realizar una expedición en los alrededores y pensamos que Sheva y tú podrían ir a explorar la zona norte, ya que tienen un poco más de experiencia en este territorio. — Le informó al capitán de la BSAA de Norteamérica.

— Claro. — Contestó él secamente.

— Buenos días, Chris.

Al escuchar esa voz, el soldado Redfield dio media vuelta para mirar a la persona que lo saludaba. Sintió una especie de regresión, teniendo la misma sensación de cuando la conoció, saludándolo con su voz jovial y una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos. Ahora en plena luz del día, podía observarla con mayor claridad.

Apenas y había cambiado, era como si los años no pasaran por ella. Sus hombros delgados, su cuerpo curvilíneo, y sus pies pequeños eran exactamente como los recordaba. Su cabello oscuro ya era más largo y le caía libre a la mitad de la espalda, la piel bronceada estaba ligeramente más clara y más brillante, como los granos de arena en el mar. En su rostro las facciones seguían siendo las mismas, un poco más afiladas; reflejo de la madurez, pero su expresión dulce nunca cambiaba, al igual que sus ojos avellanas tan hipnóticos, tan dramáticos con el contraste de su piel. Y sus labios carnosos y rosados eran aún mejor que los que Chris recordaba en su mente.

 _"Es preciosa"_ Reconoció para sí mismo sin dejar de mirar a su compañera.

— Buenos días. — Respondió casi sin aliento.

— Me adelanté a preparar nuestras cosas para la expedición, espero y no te moleste. — Dijo la chica un poco insegura.

— No hay ningún problema. — Contestó él con la mirada perdida.

Enseguida una voz extraña lo sacó de su ensoñación detectándola como perteneciente a Jake Muller que se despedía de Sheva, como si fuese un sutil gesto de complicidad.

Entonces recordó que estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Apenas y había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche gracias a ese individuo. Desde que había visto la conversación entre el hijo de su peor pesadilla con su compañera, las dudas no dejaban de hacer estragos en la mente del soldado, preguntándose si entre Jake y Sheva existía algo más que amistad.

 _"Imbécil"_ Pensó Chris mientras lo veía alejarse en uno de los Jeeps al lado de Sherry, Helena y Josh.

Jake que iba en los asientos traseros junto con Sherry Birkin, esbozó una sonrisa al mirar la mala cara del capitán.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Preguntó Sherry con curiosidad.

— Después te contaré. — Respondió Jake divertido al ver molesto al oficial que no era de su simpatía.

 _"Después de todo, creo que no eres de piedra, Redfield_." Pensó el chico para sí mismo y continuó con su vista a frente del vehículo

* * *

— ¿Qué tal conduces por el desierto? — Preguntó Carlos Oliveira al agente de la D.S.O.

— Un par de volcaduras, nada grave. — Contestó Leon con cierto humor.

— Excelente. Yo conduzco.

Leon subió al asiento trasero del vehículo junto con su compañera Claire Redfield que se notaba bastante incómoda junto al rubio. El brasileño tomó las llaves del auto y cuando Jill Valentine se dispuso a abrir la puerta del copiloto, el mercenario se adelantó a abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a subir.

— Después de usted, señorita. — Dijo Carlos en tono seductor ayudando a la agente de la BSAA.

Jill se sonrojó ante la galantería de su compañero ante los ojos sorprendidos de la pelirroja hermana de Chris y el agente de la D.S.O.

El mercenario subió al puesto del conductor sin ninguna incomodidad por sus coqueteos a su compañera y arrancó el Jeep para dirigirse hacia su zona de trabajo.

Sheva subió al vehículo todo terreno en el asiento del copiloto y Chris se acomodó en el del piloto, poniéndose sus gafas de sol para poder manejar sin que la ardiente luz del Sol hiciera estragos en su visión.

Los primeros minutos del viaje transcurrieron en un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

La incomodidad de los dos pasajeros de ese Jeep todo terreno era casi palpable, hasta que después de unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, la chica de piel bronceada decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Crees que Wesker ya sepa que estamos aquí? —Preguntó la fémina de ojos avellana, intentando iniciar una conversación.

— No lo sé. Pero de ser así, estamos listos para enfrentarlo. —Respondió con firmeza el capitán, sin despegar su vista del camino.

— ¿Tienes algún plan en mente? — Volvió a preguntar la señorita Alomar.

—Ninguno. —Se limitó a decir el ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S.

Inmediatamente Sheva se dio cuenta de la frialdad de su compañero que parecía no tener ánimos de conversar, por lo que prefirió seguir guardando silencio lo que restaba del viaje.

Durante unos minutos más, siguió reinando el silencio entre los dos hasta que después de debatirse internamente consigo mismo, Chris Redfield finalmente logró pronunciar palabra.

—Sheva… —Pronunció su nombre con lentitud, como si aún dudara con sus palabras. — ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Ella miró confundida a su compañero, evidentemente sin entender la pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablas, Chris?

— ¿Por qué me ocultaste que estabas viva? ¿Era necesario mantenerme al margen de toda esta farsa? ¿No creíste que yo hubiese podido ayudar a protegerte de Wesker?

Eran demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo.

La chica con el tatuaje de "Shujaa" en el hombro, se dejó caer en su asiento, sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria y no podría seguir evitando esta conversación que tarde o temprano tendría con Chris.

— No tuve otra alternativa. Yo no sabía nada de la reaparición de Wesker hasta después de la explosión de la biblioteca, Jake me convenció de que era lo mejor para…

—Ya sé la parte que tiene que ver con Jake. — Interrumpió el hombre de ojos azul profundo, como si le molestara la sola mención del nombre del mercenario y continuó. —Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué confiaste más en un desconocido que en mí?

Por el tono de voz del castaño, era demasiado obvio que estaba ofendido. Pero ¿qué podría contestarle la joven agente?

 _"Lo siento Chris, intenté buscarte desde el principio, pero al final desistí porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti, y como no tengo claro si tienes algo que ver más allá de la amistad con Jill Valentine, no quise arruinarlo todo."_ Imaginó la chica de ojos avellana, contándole sus verdaderas razones a su camarada.

—No lo sé, Chris. En ese momento no pude pensar en nada, tuve miedo de mi seguridad y la de los demás. —Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Redfield dio un suspiro hondo y apretó los puños un poco más al volante, sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte. Luego de unos instantes más de silencio, el capitán volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Sheva, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

Claramente eso no era la petición de un amigo, era una orden de su superior.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada, sobre todo si se trata de tu seguridad. Quiero que confíes en mí, y que sepas que mi trabajo es ayudarte. ¿Está claro? Somos compañeros.

Si las cosas hubiesen estado un poco menos tensas, Sheva hubiese respondido con un cómico _"Sí, señor",_ pero en ese momento, Chris no estaba de humor para bromas.

Después de unos minutos más de trayecto, ambos llegaron a la zona que debían explorar, y Chris estacionó el Jeep a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— Vamos, tenemos que explorar el territorio.

Diciendo esto Chris bajó del Jeep tomando su arma para ponerla en el cinturón. Su compañera asintió en silencio y le siguió los pasos, para enseguida adentrarse en la sabana Africana.

* * *

—Creo que hay algo en tu oreja.

A pesar de ser una agente entrenada y haber sobrevivido a las peores catástrofes Jill Valentine jamás pudo superar su aversión hacia los insectos. Y pensando que tal vez uno de esos bichos estuviese caminando en su cavidad auditiva, la mujer se quedó rígida en su lugar con la respiración cortada del susto.

Divertido por su expresión, Oliveira decidió seguirle el juego y acercándose lentamente a ella, colocó su mano detrás de su compañera para aparecer por arte de magia, una pequeña flor detrás de la nuca de la chica.

Una flor de cinco pétalos violetas con botón amarillo posaba ante los ojos desconcertados de Valentine que a pesar de sentirse halagada por el gesto, quiso mantener su postura seria.

—Muy gracioso, Oliveira. Creí que encontraría un insecto buscando hacer su madriguera en mi oído. —Dijo Jill conteniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Hubieses preferido un insecto? —Preguntó entretenido el mercenario.

—Deberíamos hacer nuestro trabajo. — Comentó la mujer evadiendo la mirada coqueta de su compañero, que le sonreía de forma seductora.

—Y lo estamos haciendo. Pero nunca están demás los detalles caballerosos. ¿O sí?

Carlos le dio la flor a su compañera que tomó su arma con una sola mano, para sostener con la otra, la flor de pétalos morados. Tal gesto pareciera una paradoja que contemplaba la doble naturaleza de la mujer de ojos marinos. Su temperamento rudo, forjado de una vida bañada en guerras y tragedia, pero que a pesar de todo, conservaba su alma delicada, intacta, bella, como la de la joven policía que aspiraba a salvar el mundo en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City.

A pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo de haberse vuelto a encontrar con Valentine, Carlos notaba algo diferente en su antigua compañera. Su carácter fuerte y expresión serena no habían cambiado con los años, pero en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, uno muy opaco que hacía que su mirada celeste ya no destellara igual que antes, como si fuese la estrella polar apagándose. El hombre brasileño, que era bastante perceptivo, supo que algo malo tuvo que haberle pasado en estos años de ausencia a su querida chica valiente, pero asumió que no debía preguntarlo. Ni quería averiguarlo. ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerla regresar a momentos que seguramente eran dolorosos? ¿Con hacerla recordar el pasado podría cambiar en algo? No. Eso era una insensatez.

Oliveira, un hombre cálido por naturaleza y generoso por vocación, sabía que su Jill ocultaba un pasado no grato en su memoria, pero él, que era un sujeto de soluciones y no de problemas, asumió que haría que su compañera volviera a ser la misma chica de espíritu valiente y corazón abierto que había conocido esa fatídica noche de 1998 que ya parecía tan lejana, pero tan fresca a la memoria.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —Preguntó la ex integrante de los S.T.A.R.S. al notar la mirada embobada de su compañero posarse sobre ella.

—Nada, sólo contemplo a una damisela guapa. —Respondió el brasileño sin inmutarse.

Jill se sonrojó levemente y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

— Sigamos con nuestra exploración, o Leon y Claire pensaran que les dejamos todo el trabajo a ellos, mientras nosotros nos la pasamos haciendo nada.

— Como usted diga, señorita.

Y tan jovial como siempre, el mercenario brasileño caminó detrás de su compañera, disfrutando de su compañía y dispuesto a volver amena esa travesía peligrosa, tal y como había sucedido en Raccoon City.

* * *

Leon y Claire se limitaban a hacer su trabajo, inspeccionando su parte del terreno, sin aún hallar algo que los ayudara. A pesar de que como equipo de trabajo funcionaban de maravilla, la tensión entre ellos era innegable, al igual que la incomodidad que tenían al hablarse.

Leon sabía perfectamente que en estas misiones de riesgo, era básica la confianza y si entre ellos estaba de por medio la renuencia emocional, seguramente no llegarían muy lejos.

Acostumbrados al clima templado de Norteamérica, el sol inclemente de África no tardó hacer estragos en ambos, obligándolos a detenerse bajo un gran baobab antes de que sufrieran un golpe de calor o peor aún, deshidratación.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo arenoso de la sabana y se recargaron sobre el enorme tronco, para intentar descansar un poco. A pesar de la cercanía, se sentía como si ambos estuviesen separados a metros de distancia o como si hubiese una muralla en medio, de la cual ninguno de los dos pudiese cruzar los límites.

Al pensar en las consecuencias negativas que podría tener este distanciamiento, Leon se animó a hablar para ponerle fin a esta incómoda situación.

— Claire… — Pronunció el agente de cabellos dorados el nombre de la pelirroja, para llamar su atención

La hermana menor de Chris Redfield levantó la vista y miró a los ojos por primera vez a su compañero.

— Sé perfectamente que hubieras preferido mil veces trabajar con alguien más, antes que conmigo, y no intentes negarlo, porque detecté tu incomodidad desde nuestra primera reunión en casa de Sherry Birkin.

Claire se quedó muda por las palabras de su compañero, aunque en cierta forma no le sorprendía del todo, ya que sabía que Leon no era un hombre que se anduviera por las ramas.

— Conozco los motivos del porqué de tu actitud hosca hacía mí, así que considero que debemos hablar de ello para ponerle una solución cuanto antes. — Finalizó el ex policía novato.

Leon era un hombre directo que no le temblaba la voz para decir las cosas tal y cómo eran, pero Claire Redfield, también era una chica obstinada que de igual forma tenía su carácter.

— Escucha Leon, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros ya quedó atrás, y no deseo hablar de ello. — Puntualizó la menor de los Redfield, siendo también muy clara en sus decisiones. — Ahora bien, te propongo algo. Por el bien de la misión, supongamos que entre tú y yo no sucedió nada, ni para bien, ni para mal, sólo somos dos sujetos que se necesitan para sobrevivir, y debemos trabajar juntos para lograrlo, tal y como pasó en Raccoon City. ¿Te parece?

El agente de cabellera dorada supo inmediatamente que cualquier intento por recuperar a su vieja amiga no serviría de nada. No tuvo que indagar más como para saber que Claire Redfield aún no le perdonaba lo que había sucedido esa noche en que se les pasaron las copas. Su amistad murió ese día y probablemente ya no reviviría jamás.

— Copiado. —Contestó él bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

El militante de la DSO se puso de pie para continuar con su travesía, cundo la obstinada hermana de Chris Redfield le siguió los pasos, caminando justo a su lado.

Después de ese breve acuerdo, no es que su relación hubiere mejorado, pero al menos ya cruzaban palabra de vez en cuando, como comentar acerca del clima extremo de África, trazar en su mapa coordenadas para rutas futuras, e incluso charlar sobre sus respectivos trabajos.

Comenzaron a caminar cerca de un camino rocoso en el cual era bastante difícil mantenerse de pie. Ambos caminaron con el mayor cuidado posible, cuando de repente, una de las botas de Claire se topó con una piedra lisa, e iba a caer de espaldas directo a un matorral lleno de ramas secas.

Gracias a su destreza de agente entrenado, Leon notó que su compañera estaba a punto de tropezarse, y con agilidad la tomó por la cintura antes de que se estrellara en el suelo. Entonces, sus miradas colisionaron.

El ex policía de la R.P.D. miró con profundidad, la mirada celeste de su compañera, recordando por un momento aquélla vez que la conoció esa noche de 1998. Una chica asustada buscando a su hermano que necesitaba su ayuda.

Por su parte, Claire sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal. Al sentir la mano de Leon tocar su cintura, recordó ese cálido tacto tatuado para siempre en sus recuerdos, inmortalizando para siempre esa ocasión en que compartieron las sábanas y se olvidaron que ellos eran solo amigos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el rubio sin despegar la vista de la chica de cabellos de fuego.

—Sí… Estoy bien. — Respondió aturdida la hermana de Chris, tratando de ponerse nuevamente de pie sin la ayuda de su compañero.

— El camino es bastante rocoso, debes tener más cuidado. — Dijo Leon con aprehensión soltando de una vez a la Redfield, asegurándose de que no había sufrido ningún daño.

— Gracias, tendré más cuidado. — Contestó la chica bajando la mirada con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Ambos asintieron y sin decir palabra continuaron con su camino, sintiéndose aún más incómodos de lo que estaban al principio.

A pesar de que los demás equipos habían decidido dividirse en parejas para trabajar, el cuarteto formado por Sherry, Jake, Josh y Helena habían decidió no separarse y continuar unidos en su expedición.

* * *

Caminaban por una zona repleta de Adansonias y demás flora africana, lo cual era una suerte porque actuaban como una especia de sombrilla natural que los protegían de los implacables rayos solares, pero a la vez era una desventaja ya que les obstruía buena parte de su visión.

Mientras caminaban, Helena detectó que en uno de los troncos de los árboles había una especie de sustancia negra y viscosa escurría de entre la corteza.

— ¡Chicos, miren esto! — Llamó la mujer de ojos chocolate a sus compañeros.

El resto del equipo se acercó a ella y fijando su atención en el tronco del árbol miraron esa materia oscura de mal aspecto.

— ¿Qué carajo es eso? —Preguntó Jake al mirar la consistencia de ese compuesto espeso y maloliente.

— Tiene una consistencia parecida al lodo. —Comentó Sherry acercándose para mirar un poco más de cerca.

Josh se agachó para obtener una mejor visión y estudiando un poco más la sustancia viscosa, un recuerdo vino a su memoria.

— Se parece al mismo compuesto que acabó con la aldea de Kijujú. Probablemente sean parte de los restos de algún infectado con Uroboros.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando confundidos y en silencio ya que de aquél atentado de África, Josh Stone era de los pocos testigos que habían visto de cerca el caso.

— Nos estamos acercando. —Anunció el moreno mientras sacaba de su mochila militar un pequeño frasco y tomó con una espátula una muestra de esa sustancia negruzca.

Después de su hallazgo, siguieron caminando en dirección al norte, cuando de repente, Jake señaló hacia el cielo.

— ¡Miren, una columna de humo!

El equipo miró hacia la dirección en que provenía la nube oscura, pero no lograban tener una visión apta.

— Probablemente haya una aldea hacia esa dirección. — Mencionó el capitán del equipo Delta.

— ¿Crees que puedas darnos una mano, súper chica? —Preguntó el mercenario a la chica de cabello rubio.

—Claro.

El hijo de Albert Wesker junto sus dos manos y colocó una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras que la joven Birkin tomaba un pequeño impulso hacia atrás, para enseguida, dar un salto potente ayudada por su compañero que la lanzó hacia uno de los árboles.

Sherry logró sostenerse de una de las gruesas ramas del baobab y después de mantener el equilibrio, la chica se puso de pie sobre el tronco para poder mirar desde lo alto el panorama.

—Son buen equipo. —Felicitó Helena a los más jóvenes.

Como había predicho Josh Stone, efectivamente, la primogénita de William y Annete Birkin detectó a unos kilómetros de distancia una pequeña aldea que parecía estar perdida en medio del desierto.

— Chicos, Josh tenía razón, es una aldea. Está a unos 5 kilómetros de distancia al norte. —Informó la joven a los demás.

— Genial. Ya tenemos un nuevo objetivo. Si logramos llegar a esa aldea podremos indagar entre los nativos para averiguar si no saben sobre algo extraño que haya estado sucediendo sobre la zona. — Anunció el capitán Stone a su pequeña tropa.

— ¿Iremos ahora? — Cuestionó el más joven.

— No. Ya se está haciendo tarde y andar de noche por la sabana es muy arriesgado. — Respondió el mayor con autoridad. — Será mejor que volvamos al campamento con los demás. Vámonos.

Josh y Helena se adelantaron unos pasos mientras Sherry se sostenía con cuidado de una de las ramas para después dejarse caer en brazos de su compañero, que la atrapó en el aire sin dificultad.

— Como en los viejos tiempos. —Comentó la niña de ojos verdes a su compañero haciendo alusión a la misión en donde se conocieron.

— Como en los viejos tiempos, súper chica.

Y el cuarteto comandado por Josh Stone, se retiró a su Jeep para volver al campamento.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Este capítulo es un poco más extenso que el resto, pero creo que se los debía en compensa por su paciencia. Creo que las cosas están muy tensas entre los personajes, y al parecer el único que funciona de manera efectiva y eficaz es el formado por Helena, Josh, Jake y Sherry, ya que los demás o están ocupados discutiendo o coqueteando jaja.**

 **En cuanto a Wesker, ¿qué está tramando? Parece que esta vez en verdad se ofendió por lo sucedido con Neo Umbrella, Carla Radamés y Simmons! Creo que si Wesker hubiese aparecido en RE6 les hubiera pateado el trasero él solo a todos los villanos, sólo por la osadía de intentar medirse con alguien como él. El caballero de ojos carmesí está enfadado. En cuando a Ada Wong, ¿qué intentará hacer para cumplir las órdenes de Wesker? Con esa mujer nunca se sabe. Pero en cuanto a "los malos" tienen todo fríamente calculado y saben en qué momento deben mover sus piezas.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos viendo a los protagonistas reunirse y discutir sobre sus nuevos hallazgos y veremos cómo evoluciona el trato entre ellos. Esta vez prometo no demorar tanto en actualizar.**

 **Ya lo saben, su opinión para mí es importante, así que no duden en expresar su crítica en los reviews o si así lo prefieren, en los mensajes privados.**

 **¡Gracias a Addie Redfield, Zhines, AdrianaSnapeHouse, Polatrixu y a ustedes lectores por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23: Cuestión emocional

**Buenas. Creo que esta vez no demoré tanto tiempo en publicar la actualización, gracias por la paciencia estimados lectores.**

 **Entre en una crisis temporal de escritora (por un momento me enredé en la historia) pero creo que la pequeña contingencia está arreglada y todo puede seguir su curso normal. Los episodios ya son más largos y tengo que ponerle un poco más de empeño.**

 **Dicho lo anterior, con este episodio empieza la Tercera Parte del fic que considero yo será la última y se entraremos en el clímax de la historia. (Ya falta poco para que el mundo arda muahuahua)**

 **Hoy tendrán una nueva revelación, una discusión leve entre un par de personajes y una presentación de dos damas que seguramente, en un futuro darán mucho de qué hablar.**

 **Antes de iniciar, como siempre doy las gracias a mi Beta Reader _Addie Redfield_ por toda la paciencia e ideas para con el fic! La historia no sería la misma sin ti mujer! **

**Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten el episodio!**

* * *

 **Frozenheart7:** ¡Hola! Como siempre tu review tan puntual. Bien, te digo buenas noches acá en México aunque por la zona horaria supongo que irás despertando cuando leas el cap.

Jajaja, ¿ya quieres ver arder el mundo verdad? Eres una pequeña malvada, seguro estás deseando que el rubio haga de las suyas en el equipo de los buenos. Paciencia, todo a su tiempo. Wesker sabrá todo y créeme ese momento será clave en la historia.

Como lo he venido diciendo, Jill y Carlos son la parte bonita de la historia, ¡una ternura esos dos! Y bueno Leon y Claire, dales tiempo, ya vendrá su momento.

Jaja mujer ya ansías el Weskerfield, Ada se llevará una sorpresa y todos ustedes también, peor ya tienes suficientes spoilers por ahora.

Espero y alcances a leer esto antes de que llegues al instituto, porque esas chicas de atrás, son unas pillas, jaja diles que no lean de tu computadora que lo hagan desde su móvil y que de paso me dejen un review jajajaja! Bromita!

Bueno querida, no me extiendo más porque supongo que ya quieres leer, así que adelante! Ya me contarás que te pareció este episodio. Te quiero y nos leemos!

PD: GeishaPax, tú y yo, hermanas del mal! 3

 **Zhines:** Un gusto leerte como siempre! Locuras? Cuáles locuras?! Esas ideas tuyas fueron geniales para sacarme del bache, no podía dejar de mencionarlo. Hoy verás a tu querida Ada en el episodio, así que espero y le haya hecho justicia! Ya me contarás! Nos estamos leyendo! Un abrazo!

 **GeishaPax:** Es la canción de algún Acapulco Fest? O yo ya estoy alucinando? Bueno esta vez me salve de la tabla (voy invicta jaja) Leíste un fic donde mataron a Jill? Really? Ni siquiera yo o Ronald Knox hemos hecho eso! Y decías que no había gente más malvada que yo!

Jill y Carlos son el amor hecho personas, amo esa pareja 3

Jajajajajaja Cleon dónde? La tensión sexual ha hecho su aparición y estará así por un buen tiempo… Ya verás el avance.

Jajajajajja morí de risa en especial por el Weskerfield y respecto a todas las preguntas de esos multipairings te responderé con un: "nada es verdad, todo está permitido" *chan, chan, chan* del dólar lo veo difícil (estamos de la ching… ¡Ada wait) y de México en las olimpiadas creo que por lo menos se llevará dos, tenemos buenos deportistas, pero ya sabes, prestaré especial atención sólo al fútbol, no es que me guste verle las piernas a Carlos Vela o a Xavier Hernández, para nada… En fin… Espero y te guste el episodio y ya me contarás que piensas sobre la tensión sexual de hoy jajaja un abrazo con apretón de Leon jaja

 **Susara K1302:** Amiga! Que gusto verte por aquí! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, entiendo lo que sientes por Jake, el tiene la culpa por ser hermoso jajaja Oww de Te Perdí, en efecto lo hice otra vez, le puse un final que supongo que algunos no se esperaban. Aaah me alegra mucho que Mala Sangre te esté gustando, espero y siga así. Ya me contarás que te pareció el capítulo de hoy. Nos leemos!

* * *

PARTE III

 _"Temed al amor de una mujer más que al odio de un hombre."_

 _—Sócrates._

CAPÍTULO 23: CUESTIÓN EMOCIONAL

 _"Desde que era muy joven, mi vida se basaba en una constante toma de decisiones, que de alguna u otra forma, terminarían afectando mi entorno. Ya fuera la ocasión en que tenía 8 años y tuve que decidir si me quedaría a vivir en Wisconsin con mamá o mudarme a Raccoon City con papá cuando éstos se divorciaron, hasta el hecho de recibir una bala a cambio de la vida de la mujer que amaba. O al menos eso creía._

 _Bonito inicio en mi nuevo trabajo de policía. Era mi primer día y justamente hoy se desata el infierno; todos mis compañeros de la comisaría están muertos, la ciudad está casi destruida, ya había recibido un disparo y presumo por más de una razón que soy el único oficial que se mantiene con vida. Si esto lo hubiera visto en alguna película, me hubiese carcajeado jocosamente de los escritores del guión y también hubiese dado una dura crítica al director por haber decidido apoyar una historia tan absurda y dramática sin algún argumento lógico suficiente. Pero esto no era una película, era una situación en tiempo real y lo peor, me estaba sucediendo a mí._

 _Tal vez y debí escuchar a mamá cuando me dijo que era preferible continuar en la universidad y estudiar negocios a unirme al escuadrón de policías de un pueblo pequeño. Yo, el hijo único producto del breve matrimonio conformado por Elisa y Robert Kennedy, no aspiraba a una vida común en donde pasara mis días encerrado en una oficina, firmando documentos y archivando papeleo. Esas situaciones corrientes me aburrían y mi espíritu libre me exigía aventura, por lo que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, me enlisté a las filas de la R.P.D. muy en contra de los deseos de mi progenitora, que argumentó mil y un razones para que desistiera. Además de que no prosperaría económicamente hablando, este era un empleo arriesgado, pero nunca imaginé a este grado. Entrenado a duras penas con los conocimientos militares básicos, fue que me aventuré en la primera y quizás más importante misión de mi vida; sobrevivir. A estas alturas, ya no servía de nada lamentarse._

 _A mi alrededor el panorama era de desolación y nada más. El aire, impregnado a cadáveres en estado de putrefacción y a humo producto de los incendios, anunciaba la crónica de una muerte segura para todo aquél que estuviera dentro de las fronteras de ese infierno terrenal que alguna vez llevó por nombre Raccoon City. Con cada segundo que transcurría, la situación se cargaba cada vez más de un dramatismo innecesario, que en una circunstancia común no es normal detectar, pero en una situación donde la muerte te abraza por la espalda, las emociones están a flor de piel. Incluidas las mías._

 _En ese momento me estaba volviendo loco. Nunca había sido creyente, pero si era cierto que había un ser allá en lo alto que protegía con amor a sus súbditos terrenales, le pedí con todas mis fuerzas que ellas se encontraran bien en donde quiera que estuviesen. Una chica de melena pelirroja, unos años menor que yo había sido mi única compañía y aliada en esta aventura letal. A pesar de nuestra tierna juventud, nos las habíamos arreglado para sobrevivir juntos en una lucha codo a codo. No teníamos un entrenamiento de élite ni mucho menos experiencia en combate, pero teníamos audacia y valentía que era lo que nos había mantenido con vida. Ahora, también estaba Sherry Birkin. Esa pobre niñita, su miedo y desamparo a causa de un infierno que en cierta forma, sus padres eran parte de los responsables, me hicieron sentir una ternura que no había experimentado antes, luchando también junto con Claire para salvarla. Fue por ello que los tres habíamos desarrollado lazos muy fuertes, como si fuésemos una improvisada familia, producto de tan desastrosas circunstancias._

 _Parece que ese día, la vida me echaría en cara que todas mis convicciones se irían por el desagüe y de una manera muy poco amable. Otra de mis creencias, era mi renuencia hacia lo que la gente llama "amor". De niño había vivido el divorcio de mis padres y al mirar a mi madre marcharse lejos para irse a vivir con un sujeto— que por cierto, no era de mi agrado— y formar su propia familia, me hizo sentir mi primera decepción. Por el otro lado también estaba mi padre, con sus relaciones fugaces, que duraban menos que la mecha de una cerilla encendida. Todo aquello aunado a mi carácter sarcástico y obstinado, me hacían creer que el amor era una mera cursilería de Hollywood y que entre un hombre y una mujer sólo podía existir atracción por simple instinto de conservación. Pero la vida me enseñaría que mi ideología era errónea y no se apiadó que yo sólo era un chico de veintiún años._

 _Y ahora ella estaba frente a mí, la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Alta, delgada, de curvas bien formadas y piel de porcelana. De rasgos ligeramente asiáticos y cabello azabache, era la descripción exacta de la mujer que me había poseído. Ese era el término correcto, yo estaba poseído. Tal vez fue su voz segura, la valentía con que se movía en medio del caos o quizás simplemente era que nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella; Ada Wong._

 _La había conocido unas horas antes, y yo ya había recibido un disparo por ella. Luchaba con más fervor por proteger su vida antes que la mía. Fue entonces que contra todo pronóstico, descubrí que estaba enamorado._

 _Una bestia infernal más feroz de las que ya nos habíamos enfrentado, ahora nos tenía acorralados. Hiperventilaba con un sudor frío resbalando por mi frente y la adrenalina corría rápidamente por mis venas. En tal estado de frenesí fue que me coloqué frente a ese monstruo, desafiándolo con altivez._

 _Pero lamentablemente, la valentía no fue suficiente. Con un poderoso zarpazo la bestia logró lanzarme lejos de la batalla, como si fuera un trapo viejo._

 _Intenté levantarme del suelo lo más rápido que pude, pero esa abominación del demonio se acercó a mí para tomarme por la cabeza y levantarme sin el menor esfuerzo._

 _De repente, miré como la dama de rojo, tomó lo que parecía ser un labial en sus manos. Y como si fuese parte de una película de acción, del labial se disparó una especie de proyectil, que iluminó todo el lugar como si fuese una bengala para después impactarse contra la espalda del Tyrant._

 _Cuando el proyectil estalló contra el monstruo, este me sujetó de su agarre y yo caí al suelo sin siquiera poder meter las manos._

 _La bestia comenzó a agitarse y a manotear en un intento de apagar las llamas que estaban incendiando su espalda. A causa de las quemaduras y el esfuerzo que le implico el apagar el fuego que lo carcomía vivo, ese ser despreciable se quedó fatigado y de rodillas, en un intento por recuperar un poco de su fuerza descomunal._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando Ada se le acercó con pasos firmes y sacó su arma para quitarle el seguro. Enseguida apuntó directo a la cabeza del Tyrant._

 _— Solo eres otro experimento fracasado de Umbrella._

 _Y antes de que ella pudiera disparar, el monstruo reaccionó y tomó el arma de Ada directo del cañón, tratando de quitársela con su fuerza excesiva. La mujer no dudó en jalar el gatillo como respuesta a la agresión, dando como resultado una bala clavada en el ojo de la bestia._

 _Lejos de detenerse, el bárbaro sólo incrementó su ira a causa del dolor en la herida, y con una de sus poderosas manos, logró levantar a Ada por los aires para después azotarla violentamente contra una de las paredes de acero._

 _— ¡Ada! —Grité con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, cuando me di cuenta que la chica asiática gemía en el suelo y no podía ponerse de pie._

 _El Tyrant continuó desplazándose hacia atrás, moviendo sus manos torpemente en un intento por sacar la bala de su piel gris. Afortunadamente ese grandísimo hijo de puta no pudo mirar cuando se acercó a los bordes de la enorme plataforma y sin poder evitarlo, cayó hacia el río de lava hirviendo, volviendo cenizas a esa amenaza._

 _Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, subí al segundo piso de la escalera, y como pude corrí hacia donde estaba Ada aún tumbada en el suelo._

 _Me arrodillé para intentar recostarla en mis brazos, mientras hiperventilaba por el esfuerzo y mis nervios estaban hechos añicos._

 _— Ada… —Le hablé para obtener su atención y ella no perdiera el conocimiento._

 _—Leon… Por favor… escápate. —Dijo ella con debilidad pero aún con la misma firmeza que la caracterizaba._

 _— No. Somos un equipo, no puedo dejarte atrás. —Respondí inmediatamente negándome a obedecerla._

 _Y en medio de su agonía, me hizo una confesión que iba a marcarme de por vida._

 _— Yo… So-solo soy una mujer… Que se ha enamorado de ti… Nada más…_

 _A pesar de su mal estado, la chica sonrió y me acarició el rostro con las manos, sintiendo como sus caricias me quemaban la piel._

 _Y acercando su rostro contra el mío, Ada Wong me besó._

 _Nunca había sentido algo así. En ese momento estaba en un vértigo lleno de dolor, ternura y sobre todo, sentía amor. Me besó con tal cariño que era imposible que me pudiese mentir con sus labios dulces. La besé con la misma adoración con que ella se estaba entregando, disfrutando del momento como si fuese el último de mi vida._

 _Finalizando el beso, la chica me sonrió y se dejó caer inconsciente, derrumbándose en mis brazos._

 _— Ada…— Comencé a moverla suavemente entre mis brazos cuando ella dejo de reaccionar. — ¡Ada, no!_

 _Insistí sacudiéndola ahora con más rudeza sin obtener respuesta, mirando como sus ojos, esos que me miraron por última vez con pasión y ternura, se cerraron para siempre._

 _— ¡ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

Cayó la noche y la oscuridad reinaba en el sitio. Sólo faltaba por llegar el equipo formado por Leon, Claire, Jill y Carlos, que se habían demorado un poco más en su regreso. Mientras tanto, el resto de los agentes preparaban una fogata para calentarse y también algo de comida para la cena.

Minutos más tarde llegó en su vehículo la tropa que estaba ausente y enseguida tomaron asiento alrededor de la hoguera, para escuchar las últimas noticias de su expedición.

Al estar todos reunidos, iniciaron la junta para rendir sus respectivos informes, siendo el equipo comandado por Leon, el primero en documentar a los demás sobre su expedición.

— En la zona oeste, Claire, Jill, Carlos y yo no hayamos nada de relevancia. Es la franja que divide la sabana con el desierto, así que no encontramos nada que nos pudiese ser útil.

Los demás miembros del equipo asintieron y permanecieron en silencio, esperando el siguiente informe. Ahora era el turno de Chris Redfield.

— Sheva y yo recorrimos la zona norte pero no encontramos nada fuera de lo común en los alrededores de Kijujú. Todo estaba perfectamente normal. — Relató el capitán de la BSAA.

Helena, Jake y Sherry miraron a Josh Stone, para que él continuara con su parte de la reunión.

— Nosotros hicimos dos hallazgos importantes. Uno de ellos, es la ubicación de una pequeña aldea en el lado este de la zona a unos kilómetros del sitio de los baobabs.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario ir a investigar esa aldea? —Preguntó Carlos Oliveira.

— Creo que es lo más prudente. Averiguar entre los nativos si han notado algo extraño en los alrededores, es lo más idóneo. —Respondió el capitán Stone.

— ¿Y cuál es el segundo hallazgo? —Cuestionó Claire Redfield intrigada.

Helena Harper, tomó su mochila entre sus manos, y con cuidado, sacó de ella un pequeño frasco en donde guardaba la muestra que habían recolectado de ese árbol.

— Es esto.

Y mostrándoles la muestra a los demás, Helena informó que ese era su segundo descubrimiento.

— ¿Eso es un virus? —Preguntó Leon enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Es idéntico a Uroboros! —Dijo Sheva mirando ese líquido espeso.

— Parece esa sustancia que desprendía el cuerpo de los majinis—Completó Chris mirando de nuevo el frasco.

— Sea lo que sea, tenemos que averiguarlo. Al encontrar esta muestra confirmamos que en estos últimos años, África no ha estado del todo exenta de la amenaza terrorista.

—Comentó Josh Stone.

—Es un hecho que después de Kijujú ha habido actividad virológica. —Determinó Redfield haciendo esa afirmación.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el siguiente paso? —Preguntó Sherry después de que todos confirmaron que existía había una amenaza bioterrorista.

— Si efectivamente hay una amenaza virológica, lo mejor es averiguar lo más que podamos para saber hacia dónde dirigirnos. — Contestó Redfield.

— Las operaciones de Wesker se movían en gran parte gracias a Tricell. La petrolera era el lugar de donde obtenía energía para abastecer a sus laboratorios. Es probable que si nos movemos a los yacimientos de petróleo podamos encontrar algo. — Dijo Jill Valentine dándole nueva información a su equipo.

— ¿La petrolera es una opción? — Cuestionó Birkin.

— Es muy viable que lo sea. — Comentó Josh mientras extendía un mapa de la zona para trazarlo con un lápiz.

— Tenemos dos puntos para explorar; la petrolera y la aldea. — Determinó Leon S. Kennedy, según lo aportado por sus compañeros.

— Aún nos falta un punto por explorar. — Habló Sheva para captar la atención de los demás. — El jardín subterráneo. Si Wesker eligió Kijuju desde un principio fue por las flores "ascensión al Sol" que eran uno de los principales agentes patógenos para la creación de Uroboros. De ser así, lo más seguro es que encontremos actividad en ese invernadero.

A Chris se le vino a la mente la primera vez que miró esas flores. De pétalos rugosos, color naranja, y pistilos amarillos. No era una flor bella sin duda, pero el poder que guardaba en sus propiedades, despertaría el interés de cualquiera. Por demás el de Albert Wesker.

— Entonces tenemos tres puntos para explorar; el yacimiento petrolero, la aldea y el jardín subterráneo. — Dijo Helena Harper.

— ¿Cómo nos dividiremos para explorar esos puntos? — Preguntó Claire participando por primera vez en la conversación.

— Creo que es pertinente que nos dividamos conforme conozcamos la zona.- Sugirió Kennedy.

— Sheva y yo sabemos cómo llegar a los yacimientos de petróleo, pero son bastante extensos, necesitaremos a otra pareja que nos acompañe. — Mencionó Chris Redfield, hablando por él y por su compañera.

— Chris… Nosotros iremos con ustedes. — Respondió Jill Valentine refiriéndose a ella y a Oliveira.

Carlos sonrió cuando escuchó estas palabras. Al usar la palabra "nosotros" supo que Jill ya lo aceptaba como compañero oficial. La esperanza destelló en sus ojos.

— El nuevo equipo integrado por Chris, Sheva, Jill y Carlos irán hacia la planta petrolera de Tricell. — Afirmó Stone a los demás y continuó: — Ahora necesitamos repartir el trabajo para el jardín subterráneo y la aldea.

— Yo recuerdo como llegar a la aldea. — Intervino Jake Muller que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo. — En cambio, no tengo ni puta idea de donde se encuentre ese jardín subterráneo, así que yo preferiría ir hacia el poblado.

— El jardín subterráneo es pequeño, así que no creo que se necesite más de dos personas para explorarlo. — Comentó Redfield haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Jake.

— Helena y yo podemos encargarnos sin problemas del jardín, conozco bien las ruinas. — Dijo Josh y continuó: — Leon, Claire, ¿tienen problema con acompañar a Jake y Sherry a la aldea?

— Ninguno. — Respondieron los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City al unísono.

Al estar todos de acuerdo en sus nuevas ocupaciones, ajustaron unos detalles más y terminaron su junta. En seguida cenaron todos juntos una merienda ligera de frutos secos y galletas integrales. Mientras comían, algunos contaban historias de sus aventuras militares, en afán de hacer un poco más amena la noche y olvidaran por unos instantes del desastre que estaba por venir.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos, todos se retiraron a sus tiendas de campaña para descansar, excepto Jake Muller, que se quedó unos momentos más contemplando la intemperie.

El mercenario yacía recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol seco, observando la noche detenidamente, como si tratara de encontrar algún mensaje oculto en la luna.

— ¿No piensas ir a dormir?

Jake se giró cuando escuchó la voz femenina que le hablaba a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Sheva.

— Aún no tengo sueño. — Respondió el más joven con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó la morena indicando si podía hacerle compañía.

— Ya estás aquí. — Dijo el chico pelirrojo, sabiendo que después de todo, sus comentarios poco amables ya no le afectaban a su antigua profesora de la universidad.

Sheva se quedó a su lado y ambos se quedaron en silencio para contemplar el cielo que esa noche se adornaba para ostentarle al mundo sus estrellas.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita? — Cuestionó Muller a su amiga.

La chica de ojos avellana enarcó una ceja y no contestó a la pregunta del mercenario.

— Me refiero a tu expedición con Redfield.

— Bien. No encontramos nada. — Contestó con ironía la joven de piel bronceada.

Jake sonrió ante el comentario. Sheva cada día era mejor en el arte del sarcasmo.

El chico de ojos grises continuó con la mirada fija en el firmamento, de repente ignorando que estaba acompañado.

Después de todos esos meses de convivir con él las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, la agente de la BSAA había aprendido a reconocer las emociones de su joven compañero. Y sabía que algo le sucedía.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Se animó a preguntar la aliada de Chris Redfield.

— Nada. — Respondió él en automático.

— Estás mintiendo. — Afirmó ella sin tener ni un atisbo de duda.

Muller se quedó en silencio. No sabía que responder.

— ¿Ya no me tienes confianza, Jake?

El chico agachó la mirada, y fijó sus ojos grises en las orbes avellanas de su amiga.

— Pensaba en mi mala suerte. — Admitió el mercenario con sinceridad. — Pensaba en que mi vida no será fácil por el simple hecho de tener la misma sangre que la de un asesino.

Jake Muller no era un sujeto que inspirara lástima o compasión. Tampoco tenía espíritu de mártir ni de víctima. Pero en esta ocasión, Sheva sintió una profunda pena por él. El joven era el más inocente en este disparate ocasionado por su padre y también era quien debía de cargar con el peso de los malos actos de su progenitor.

Muy en contra de que el chico no era una persona afectuosa, la mujer con el tatuaje de "Shujaa" se atrevió a abrazarlo por la cintura, y él no rechazó su cariño.

— Tú no eres Wesker, Jake. Y jamás serás como él.

— Eso no impide que él no sea una parte de mí. —Contestó el menor con amargura.

La agente Alomar se separó de su amigo, para ponerse frente a él y tomarlo de las manos para estrecharlas contra las suyas.

— Te prometo que acabaremos con todo esto, Jake. Saldremos adelante y sólo será una pesadilla para ti y para todos nosotros.

El chico sonrió de lado al escuchar la promesa de su amiga. No era optimista y tampoco le creía que las cosas fueran a resolverse así de fáciles, pero era agradable saber que alguien estaba allí para escucharlo y al menos saber que lo entendía.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, tomó la iniciativa de abrazarla por los hombros y ella correspondió rodeando la cintura de Jake con sus brazos.

— Por favor, Jake. Cuídate mucho y cuida también de Sherry. — Pidió Sheva a su amigo, atormentada por los pensamientos de su mente, ya que probablemente esa noche si las cosas no salían bien, sería la última vez que volvería a verse con Jake Muller.

— Hey, todo va a salir bien, acabas de decirlo. ¿No es así? — Comentó el joven mercenario para tratar de calmar la tensión.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos instantes, sin decir nada más, hasta que escucharon el sonido de unos pasos detrás de ellos.

— Creo que ya deberías ir a dormir, Sheva. — Habló autoritario un hombre de voz ronca.

Sheva inmediatamente se separó de Jake al escuchar la voz de Chris Redfield que ahora estaba frente a ellos. ¿Qué hacía Chris allí?

En efecto, Chris Redfield había estado allí todo el tiempo. Al mirar que su compañera había salido de su tienda optó por seguirla hacia donde se dirigía y se acercó lo suficiente para contemplar toda la escena, pero no tanto como para escuchar lo que ella y el primogénito de Albert Wesker hablaban.

La chica de ojos avellana supo que probablemente Chris ya había malinterpretado todo lo que había sucedido con su amigo y no se equivocaba. Era la segunda vez que Redfield veía a su pareja en una situación comprometedora con el hijo de su peor enemigo y estaba cabreado. Sentía que la sangre le hervía al mirar a Sheva mostrándose afectuosa con otro hombre y no pudo evitar acercarse para arruinar ese momento. Fue un impulso y lo sabía, pero en este instante estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿No crees que Sheva ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber a qué hora debe ir a dormir? — Retó el más joven con sarcasmo.

Ahora los ánimos entre ambos hombres comenzaban a caldearse, mientras la chica los miraba sin saber qué decir.

— Soy el capitán de su equipo de expedición. Mañana saldremos muy temprano hacia la petrolera y no estoy dispuesto a admitir fallas por falta de descanso. — Argumentó el capitán de la BSAA apretando los dientes. — Vámonos Sheva.

Notando que las palabras podían subir de tono en cualquier momento, la mujer de piel dorada decidió marcharse en silencio para evitar un problema, pero una mano la detuvo por el hombro.

— Un momento. — La frenó Muller llamando la atención de Chris y Sheva. — ¿Qué pasa Redfield? ¿Necesitas usar la actitud pedante de militar amargado para disimular que te estás cagando de celos?

Chris se quedó helado. Sintió como si el chico le hubiese arrojado una cubeta con hielo en la espalda. Sheva abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se tornó de color rojo intenso como si fuese un tomate.

— Te has quedado mudo. ¿Tanto te jode el pensar que Sheva y yo podamos tener algo?

— ¡Jake! —Gritó la agente Alomar sintiendo que sus mejillas le ardían en llamas.

Pero el joven hizo caso omiso del llamado.

 _"Ese chico es un verdadero cabrón."_ Pensó Chris Redfield mientras sentía que los colores subían y bajaban indiscriminadamente en su cara sin poder disimularlo. El hijo de Albert Wesker lo estaba golpeando duro en donde más le dolía y no sabía cómo defenderse. Tal vez y sus celos eran demasiado evidentes.

— ¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras su dueño! —Reclamó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ya basta, Jake! — Gritó Sheva para hacer callar al menor.

Chris Redfield apretó los puños con furia y se puso frente a Jake, haciendo denotar la estatura tan pareja de ambos hombres.

— No permito errores en mi equipo. De mí depende la seguridad de todos los que están bajo mi mando. Sheva puede hacer lo que quiera, pero si quiere seguir en mi escuadrón, sabe que no soy blando cuando se trata de disciplina, incluso fuera del campo de batalla…

— Dijo el capitán del Alpha Team para Jake aunque también implicaba un mensaje para Sheva. — Buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más, Redfield se retiró del lugar tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿¡Jake, por qué lo hiciste!? — Demandó la chica de piel dorada subiendo su voz una octava.

— ¿Hacer, qué? — Contratacó Muller sin preocuparse.

La morena resopló. Ahora su joven amigo iba a comportarse cínico.

— ¿¡Hacer qué?! ¡Armar un escándalo con Chris, dando a pensar que él siente algo por mí y haciéndole creer que tú y yo tenemos algo! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pueda estar pensando en este momento? ¿Qué tal si Jill Valentine nos escuchaba?

— ¿Qué carajo tiene qué ver Valentine aquí? — Preguntó el mercenario haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos en su contra.

— ¿¡Cómo que qué tiene que ver?! ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Jake? Ya te había contado que probablemente ellos son pareja. — Explicó histérica la agente de la BSAA.

— ¡Por favor, Sheva! —mencionó Jake levantando los brazos con incredulidad. — Ellos dos no son pareja. El zopenco de Redfield está loco por ti, ¡acabas de verlo!

— Eso… ¡eso no es cierto! Chris sólo está haciendo su deber. — Contestó ella negándose a creer en lo que su compañero decía.

— Sheva, ¿qué clase de capitán arma un escándalo porque una de las miembros de su equipo está conversando con un hombre? Creí que ya habías notado que Redfield se cabrea cada vez que nota que tú y yo estamos juntos y no es precisamente por las diferencias que tuvimos en el pasado. ¡Sólo basta darse cuenta cómo te mira! Te apuesto diez dólares a que ya ha soñado más de una vez contigo y el sujeto es un muerde almohadas.

— ¡Jake Muller! — Gritó furiosa.

— Ok, no debí decir eso, aunque no por callarlo sea menos cierto… — Se disculpó sin ganas el pelirrojo y continuó. — En lugar de alterarse y ponerse a gritar como un gorila sin cerebro, Redfield debería agradecerme que le haya despejado el terreno contigo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Jill? — Cuestionó molesta la chica de ojos avellana.

— Si Redfield y Jill tuvieran algo, ¿crees que él permitiría que ella fuera pareja de Oliveira? Solamente un imbécil o alguien que carece de sentido común no se daría cuenta de las intenciones de Carlos para con Valentine. ¡Carlos babea por Jill y de eso todos nos damos cuenta!

Sheva se quedó callada, al parecer, Jake Muller le había ganado esta discusión y con argumentos de sobra. ¿Qué pasaría si efectivamente Jake tenía razón en todo y Chris en verdad estaba interesado en ella? La evidencia de Carlos y Jill era indiscutible, entonces…

"No. No es el momento para desconcentrarme pensando en mis emociones, debo mantener mi mente en la misión." Frenó en seco sus pensamientos la chica de piel morena.

— Me voy a dormir. — Se despidió ella sin querer mencionar nada más del asunto.

— Que descanses. — Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica el más joven.

La chica con el tatuaje de "Shujaa" terminó por darle un abrazo a su compañero para por fin retirarse a su tienda.

— Te mereces una patada en la entrepierna, ¿lo sabías? — Murmuró amenazante en el oído del mercenario.

— Me lo vas a agradecer algún día, Sheva. — Le contestó él sin inmutarse.

Sheva volvió a su tienda de campaña con la esperanza de dormir enseguida y sumirse en la inconsciencia para no pensar en nada más. Mañana tendría un día difícil, seguramente Chris Redfield no iba a estar del mejor humor.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada, pero en ese lugar no existían horarios a seguir. A pesar de lo avanzado de la noche todo el personal se encontraba activo, ya que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el nuevo proyecto estuviese perfeccionado.

Wesker llevaba días encerrado en su la zona de experimentación, en realidad estaba obsesionado con ello. No permitía la entrada a nadie que no fuese de su equipo de trabajo o a su hombre de confianza. Esa situación la estaba desquiciando.

—Maldito seas, Albert Wesker… —Refunfuñó en voz baja la mujer de larga cabellera mientras caminaba por los pasillos del recinto.

De repente miró a una figura femenina salir del despacho del tirano.

Era una mujer que no había visto nunca. Alta, esbelta y de piel de porcelana. Se veía a leguas que era una dama elegante y de modales finos, sin duda, pero a la vez daba la impresión de ser una chica peligrosa con un estilo muy peculiar; en su atuendo predominaba el color rojo, usando un vestido de tirantes de color carmesí con una abertura en el muslo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas torneadas.

La mujer contemplaba a la otra que acababa de salir de la oficina del rubio con desdén, mirándola de arriba abajo. En sus ojos verdes destelló la envidia.

La dama de modales elegantes pasó al lado de la mujer de cabello castaño sin mirarla siquiera y ésta al no conocer la identidad de la otra fémina, llamó su atención para detenerla.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo la mujer que vestía una boina blanca y un abrigo de piel.

La mujer de rojo se detuvo en su andar y se dio media vuelta para mirar por primera vez a la persona que la llamaba.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? —Habló la de cabello azabache enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó la de ojos verdes a la dama escarlata.

—Ada Wong. —Respondió con elegancia la espía letal. — ¿Y tú?

—Jessica Sherawat

Jessica Sherawat. Con que ella era la molesta mujer de la que ya le había hablado Wesker; _"molesta, caprichosa y despechada"_ eran las palabras que él había usado para describirla.

 _"Y también altanera."_ Se dijo Wong para sí misma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Jessica con prepotencia.

 _"No cabe duda que ni la belleza ni los abrigos caros compran la inteligencia ni mucho menos la clase"_ Pensó en su interior la espía de rojo al mirar la actitud pedante de esa tal Jessica Sherawat.

—Trabajo para Wesker. —Contestó Ada con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo? —Exigió saber la mujer de ojos verdes en un tono al que le faltaba demasiada cortesía.

Ada sonrió. Para sus adentros, lejos de molestarse por las groserías de Sherawat le provocaba cierta lástima, ya que consideraba que sólo era una mujer llena de complejos que trataba de esconderse con una falsa máscara de despotismo y ropas caras. Patética.

— Querida… Pregúntaselo a él. —Respondió con voz dulce Ada Wong, a la vez que daba media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Jessica se enfadó. ¡Esa mujerzuela osaba a ignorarla! ¿No sabía quién era ella? ¡Atrevida empleada de Wesker!

— ¡Oye, oye! —Gritó enfadada la dama que vestía un abrigo de piel.

— ¿Sí? —Se detuvo ladeando la cabeza la espía de rojo.

— ¿No sabes quién soy yo? —Retó altiva Jessica Sherawat.

 _"Menuda pérdida de tiempo."_ Definitivamente esa mujer necesitaba un baño de humildad, pero la musa escarlata llevaba prisa. Además, le daba pereza discutir con gente que no tuviera su mismo coeficiente intelectual.

—Sí. Eres la mujer que fue rechazada por Chris Redfield. Adiós.

Y sin decir nada más, Wong se retiró del lugar, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Jessica entonces se quedó de piedra. ¿Quién diablos era esa fémina que parecía saber demasiado? La declaración le Ada había pegado duro en su orgullo. Insolente.

—Maldita zorra. —Murmuró la ex agente de la BSAA apretando los dientes.

Wesker no erraba en la descripción al asegurar que Jessica Sherawat era una mujer caprichosa, pero más que caprichosa, sumamente vengativa. Y era precisamente su sed de venganza la que no le permitía actuar con objetividad.

Todo lo que sucedía había iniciado por su causa y sin embargo, permanecía al margen de la situación. Al traer de regreso a Albert Wesker, creyó ilusamente que el tirano sería un sujeto al que podría manejar a su antojo para la realización de sus propios fines, usándolo como el más peligroso de los peones. Indudablemente, Jessica no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando. Con el tiempo fue descubriendo quién era en realidad el tirano.

¿Cuál era la razón que había impulsado a la ex agente de la BSAA a buscar unos propósitos tan siniestros?

Al igual que Ada Wong, Jessica también era una espía a sueldo, pero con mucho menos escrúpulos que la primera. Había trabajado ya para Excella Gionne y sabía perfectamente cómo se movían las cartas en las grandes esferas sociales. Con la caída de Tricell, la castaña no dudó en abandonar el barco antes de que se hundiera, robando importante información confidencial sobre la farmacéutica y vaciando varias cuentas bancarias antes de que el gobierno las congelara.

La mentalidad de Jessica era muy sencilla en realidad, si deseaba algo, lo conseguía y punto. Sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer. Deseaba dinero y lo obtuvo desfalcando a los Gionne. Una muestra de la sangre de Jake Muller, la consiguió acostándose con Simmons. Pero la mujer cada día ambicionó más, y deseó acariciar el poder. Creyendo que lo obtendría a través de Albert Wesker, no descansó hasta que cumplió ese objetivo aunque las consecuencias no fueran precisamente las que deseaba. A pesar de que las regalías de jugar al lado de Albert Wesker eran bastante buenas, —los planes apocalípticos jamás se financian solos, siempre habrá alguno que otro magnate dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos de sangre con tal de obtener algún beneficio—, Jessica deseaba conseguir algo más que unos buenos números almacenados en una cuenta bancaria.

Mimada y obsesiva, había aún un capricho que la chica de ojos verdes no podía dejar atrás junto con el recuerdo del Queen Zenobia… Chris Redfield.

Sabiéndose hermosa y con un ego hinchado, la mujer veía en el soldado Redfield el reflejo de todo lo que había deseado en un hombre; valentía, fortaleza y un atractivo físico indiscutible. Más que una simple atracción, Chris Redfield se había convertido en una obsesión para ella, en una que la trastornaba y la hacía perder la lucidez en su actuar. Al verse rechazada por el capitán de la BSAA era predecible que la mujer no perdonara ni olvidara dicho desdén, quedándose herida por su compañero y resentida con Jill Valentine.

El corazón lacerado de una mujer es más peligroso que un campo minado y tratándose de Jessica con más razón.

Desde entonces, su vida se resumió a dos objetivos; obtener poder y a Chris. Aunque con Albert Wesker como jefe supremo de la dominación mundial sería un reto difícil, había negociado con el ex miembro de Umbrella la captura de Redfield y sus posibles aliados. El despecho la mantenía cegada pero era a la vez, el apremio que la impulsaba a sacar las uñas.

Aunque parecía ser la integrante más débil de los que estaban del lado de Wesker, sólo lo era en apariencia. Subestimarla era sin más un error que probablemente saldría caro. La mujer era voluble pero no imbécil, y sabría sacar ventaja de la situación en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad. Y esa oportunidad estaba muy cerca.

* * *

 **A/N: Baia baia, con que esa mujer odiosa era Jessica. (Sí Frozen todo el tiempo tuviste razón, te debo una cerveza por ello) ¿Qué opinan? ¿También ya lo suponían? De ser así ¿Creen que dará más problemas en la historia? Ella y Ada una combinación algo letal ¿no lo creen?**

 **Ese Leon, ya tienen un antecedente de quién era él y también un poco de los orígenes del "Ada Wait!"**

 **Y bueno que decir de Jake y Chris, si de antemano no se llevaban bien, supongo que esto no mejora las cosas. Veamos qué pasará al día siguiente. El equipo se separa amigos, veamos qué es lo que encontrarán en sus respectivas expediciones. Wesker trabaja en su virus ¿será que está a pocos pasos de conseguir su objetivo? ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Podrán trabajar juntos sin armar un caos entre ellos?**

 **Ya lo sabrán en los siguientes episodios.**

 **Como saben, su opinión es valiosa para mí, así que no duden en comentarla por aquí en los reviews o si lo prefieren por MP.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y Addie por revisar!**


	24. Chapter 24: Dearheart

**¡Hola! ¿Adivinen quién ha vuelto? Exacto, Guns N' Roses, Slash Axl y Duff están tocando juntos otra vez *-* jaja perdonen soy fan a muerte de esa banda y tenía que decirlo. En fin. Además del regreso de Guns N Roses, he regresado con el capítulo 24 de "Mala Sangre".**

 **En el episodio anterior se dieron cuenta que la misteriosa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Jessica Sherawat (perra) que está en el equipo de Wesker, veamos. En el #TeamWesker están por supuesto que nuestro sexy científico malvado Albert Wesker, Ada Wong, Jessica Sherawat y el misterioso asesino enmascarado (supongo que ya saben quién es) y en el #TeamChris están Leon, Carlos, Jake, Sherry, Sheva, Jill, Claire, Josh, Helena… ¿Bastantes no? Ya veremos qué tal se pone esta "Civil War: Resident Evil."**

 **Bueno ya me excedí con mis tonterías, y supongo que querrán leer después de toda la espera así que empecemos, pero antes:**

 **Aplausos y rechiflas para _Addie Redfield,_ Beta oficial de esta historia, que apoya mis ideas locas. Mil gracias! **

**Y también a las stalkers hermanas del mal GeishaPax, Frozenheart7, y Zhines que se encargaron de amenazarme para que yo terminara este episodio rápido. (Ya actualice, merezco un descanso del stalkeo :'v)**

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** Hermana, al fin hay actualización! Jaja no eres la única, nadie entiende a Leon, pero ¿qué haríamos sin nuestro estúpido agente, experto para las situaciones de riesgo e idiota para el amor? Pronto va a reivindicarse.

Sheva, Chris y Jake, hoy los primeros dos van a tener una conversación interesante y quizás también hoy van a querer darle un premio a Jake y un golpe con un bate a Leon… Ya verás porque.

Wesky, Wesky nuestro villano sensual, ¿qué planes tendrá hoy? Va a aparecer y falta poco para que empiece a hacer de las suyas, ya fue mucha felicidad para los buenos. Bien hermana no te distraigo más para que empieces a leer y pueda darme un respiro del stalkeo masivo. Disfruta el cap!

 **Zhines:** Comadre! El stalkeo dio frutos! Jajaja me dio gusto que dieras tu visto bueno en cuando a la parte de Leon y Ada, sabes que me cuesta esa pareja y bueno tu eres una experta en el tema, y una opinión buena del Aeon viniendo de ti, la tomo además como un cumplido. Hoy las emociones estarán un poco tranquilas pero habrá detalles interesantes en la historia. Espero y te guste mucho este episodio!

 **Frozenheart7:** Pequeña hermana, espero y no haya fallas eléctricas en España porque: "habemus cap"

Después de 18987465465 notificaciones en facebook y mil imágenes Valenfield invadiendo mi muro, al fin tengo listo el capítulo 24 que tanto les había prometido. Sí se pudo hermanas! Jessica es una perra lo sabemos, pero hacen falta las mujerzuelas en las historias jajaja.

Dios! En verdad GeishaPax y tú aman ver el mundo arder, ¿ya quieren ver sufrir a Claire? Jajajaja sádicas, malvadas jajaja Hoy no habrá sufrimiento en sí, pero si habrá unos cuantos detalles que serán importantes en el futuro, y quizás un poco de amor. Why not?

En fin, no hablaré de más para que puedas sacar tus propias conclusiones de todo esto, ya me contarás qué opinas. Saludos hermana del mal!

 **Susara K1302:** Amiga mía, me encanta la idea de que cada día te guste más Mala Sangre, es tan bueno para mí. Espero que con el avanzar de los episodios le vayas tomando un poco mas de cariño. :3 Sabes que tu opinión para mí es importante y estoy feliz que cada que puedas dejes un comentario por aquí. Espero que este capítulo 24 te agrade! Un abrazote!

 **Paola Watson:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. El "WeskerWong" es ahora parte de la historia y respecto al Weskerfield, te llevarás una sorpresa, capítulos más adelante encontrarás un poco de ese pairing y te prometo que el Wesker/Claire tendrá un papel más que importante en la historia. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _"_ _Dos cosas pueden destruir al hombre; una fuerza exterior y una debilidad interior."_

 _—_ _David Carradine._

CAPÍTULO 24: DEARHEART

Se abrieron las puertas del laboratorio de par en par, tal y como sucedía cuando una persona conocida pisaba las instalaciones y por supuesto sabía la clave de acceso, por lo cual Albert Wesker no se tomó la molestia de voltear a mirar la identidad del recién llegado. Con sus desarrollados sentidos, escuchó el andar ligero y pisadas sigilosas de unos zapatos de tacón alto, por lo que pudo adivinar fácilmente de quién se trataba; Ada.

—Buenas noches, querida. —Saludó Albert sin quitar la vista de una especie de panel en donde observaba los avances de su nuevo virus.

—Buenas noches. Parece que tus "súper poderes" han aumentado. —Recalcó la mujer al notar el buen oído de su interlocutor. — ¿Qué más tienes para sorprenderme? ¿Visión infrarroja? ¿Vuelas?

Wesker sonrió de lado. Por alguna extraña razón siempre le había agradado el peculiar sentido del humor de la espía asiática; tan parecido al suyo.

—No te esperaba tan pronto. —Dijo el rubio volteando a mirar a su visita. —¿Terminaste rápido con mis encargos?

—Ya sabes que no me gusta demorar en mis asuntos. Además de que no me hace gracia hacer todo el trabajo sucio. —Comentó Wong quitándose los guantes oscuros de las manos.

— ¿Ada Wong ahora es una moralista? —Se burló el mayor.

—No. Pero ya sabes que no me gusta hacer las veces de secuestradora. Mi trabajo es el de una espía, no una vulgar mercenaria a sueldo.

—Querida, a diario desaparecen miles de personas en el mundo. Los gobiernos utilizan ese recurso siempre, ya deberías saberlo. Es un mal necesario.

Ada rodó la mirada y se quedó en silencio unos instantes. No es que la dama de carmesí fuese en su totalidad un ser cruel y sin sentimiento alguno por la raza humana, pero seguía un estricto código de ética hecho a su medida. Entre sus principios estaba el no atacar jamás a civiles inocentes, pero esta vez, gracias a Albert Wesker había infringido esa regla.

—Los sujetos de prueba ya están en las cámaras de criogenización como lo habías solicitado. Tu "hombre de confianza" se está encargando de ello.

—Perfecto. —Felicitó el de lentes oscuros a la vez que tecleaba alguna información en su enorme pantalla del computador, en la cual controlaba todo lo que sucedía en ese laboratorio.

Enseguida apareció en la pantalla del ordenador un bloque gigante de un esquema de virus, comparando las cepas de Uroboros y el virus crisálida.

 ** _C- Virus_**

 _Agente patógeno_

 _Función:_ _Arma biológica_

 _Base:_ _Virus progenitor, virus G, virus T Verónica._

 _Tipo:_ _Virus_

 _Efectos:_ _Mutación_

 _Medios de infección:_ _Inyección directa, gas._

 _Lugares afectados:_ _República de Edonia, Academia Marhawa, Tall Oaks, Lanshiang._

 _Variaciones de mutación:_ _J'avo, Lepotitsa, Zombie promedio._

 ** _Uroboros Virus_**

 _Agente patógeno_

 _Función:_ _Arma biorgánica_

 _Base:_ _Flor progenitora._

 _Tipo:_ _Virus_

 _Efectos:_ _Mutación genética._

 _Medios de infección:_ _Inyección directa._

 _Lugares afectados:_ _K ijujú, África._

 _Variaciones de mutación:_ _Majini._

— ¿Tienes resuelto el problema de la inestabilidad del virus crisálida? —Preguntó la espía al mirar el informe detallado de investigación.

—Me sorprenda que lo preguntes, corazón. Será un placer explicarte.

Albert Wesker se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con su andar grácil y elegante, posicionándose erguido y con expresión seria, como si se tratase de alguna cátedra de profesor de renombre perteneciente a Harvard.

—Encontré en el virus crisálida ciertas anomalías que lo volvían en un agente patógeno imperfecto, provocando la inestabilidad con el virus progenitor. Tal y como decía en los informes, el medio utilizado para fortalecer el C virus fue la sangre de Jake, al heredar mis genes. Crisálida resultó ser una creación bastante efectiva, al propagarse con rapidez en forma de gas por medio de infecciones virales, pero, la forma de mutación deja mucho que desear. A pesar de que los J'avos y la Lepotitsa son bastante agresivos, los "no muertos" promedio no son de mucha utilidad. Me queda claro que las intenciones tanto de Radamés como del idiota de Simmons no eran la evolución ni mucho menos la eugenesia de la raza humana, sino la desestabilización gubernamental y el tráfico de armas biológicas en el negocio del bioterrorismo, provocando un desastre tal como Raccoon City, pero a manos de gente más estúpida. Como te lo dije querida, nunca se debe subestimar a un imbécil…—Comentó con desagrado el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. y prosiguió. — Pasando a Uroboros, su creación era casi perfecta, excepto por su poca resistencia al fuego, sin embargo, la mutación Majini era aún más agresiva y violenta que los J'avos.

—Ambos virus tenían fallas considerables. —Dijo Ada cruzándose de brazos.

—Así es. Pero tanto Crisálida como Uroboros tenían aciertos incuestionables. Ambos tienen un denominador común además del virus progenitor derivado de la planta "Ascensión al Sol", esta similitud es la sangre. Uroboros se fortaleció gracias a la sangre de Jill Valentine y el virus C por la sangre de mi hijo. Después de todo este tiempo, logré fusionar la efectividad de Uroboros y la potencia del virus C para crear un nuevo agente patógeno; resistente al fuego, fuerte y sumamente expandible. Ya no será necesaria la inyección directa para que la infección surta efecto, sino que ahora podrá afectar con dosis adecuadas mantos acuíferos e incluso el aire por contagio viral.

— ¿Es por ello que necesitabas a tantos "voluntarios" para probar este nuevo virus?

—Estás en lo correcto, querida, pero no te adelantes. —Habló el virólogo y siguió explicando. —Aún falta un pequeño detalle para perfeccionar esta nueva cepa. La sangre es el elemento clave y la piedra filosofal que rescatará a la miseria de la humanidad hasta alcanzar la plenitud. Mi sangre ha sido la que hasta ahora, ha logrado desarrollar el nuevo agente patógeno, pero para alcanzar la perfección, necesito los anticuerpos de Jake Muller. Al obtener la sangre de mi primogénito el virus se potencializará y sólo los mejores sobrevivirán al contagio, obteniendo capacidades jamás imaginadas y surgirá una nueva raza de seres humanos superior, sin ningún margen de error.

Ada Wong dudó por unos instantes. Su intuición le decía que la sangre del joven mercenario que conoció en China servía para algo más, además de la selección natural que planeaba su amante. Pero como siempre, no comentaría sus sospechas.

— ¿Cuándo comenzarás a experimentar? —Preguntó a asiática con voz monocorde.

—En este momento.

El hombre de vestimenta de cuero, tomó un pequeño micrófono que estaba sobre la mesa y haciendo eco con su voz, dio órdenes precisas de que los sujetos que estaban en las cámaras de criogenización fueran expuestos a su nuevo agente patógeno, mientras él se colocaba la casaca oscura y se daba media vuelta para salir.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Linda, pronto llegarán nuestros invitados de la BSAA y quiero preparar todo para darles la bienvenida como buen anfitrión. ¿Te molestaría ser la anfitriona para los representantes de la D.S.O.? —Preguntó Wesker sabiendo con antelación el historial de Ada con el titular de esa dependencia, sabiendo que sería pan comido para ella quitarle del camino a Leon S. Kennedy y compañía.

Ada hizo una mueca de desagrado. Le molestaba de sobremanera que el rubio fuese tan engreído y seguro de sí mismo respecto a los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él. No le hacía gracia ni un poco que Albert estuviese tan confiado respecto a ella. La asiática no era una mujer que se dejara dominar tan fácil a pesar de que Albert Wesker fuese su talón de Aquiles. Lo odiaba, pero a la vez, sentía una pasión desbordante por el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. Una pasión que probablemente, terminaría siendo desastrosa…

* * *

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —Preguntó Helena Harper mirando que el camino denotaba una vegetación un tanto más húmeda.

—Vamos a las cuevas, es la única manera de acceder hacia el jardín subterráneo donde están las flores "Ascensión al Sol". —Respondió Josh Stone sin quitar la vista del volante.

—Veo que conoces muy bien este lugar. —Comentó Harper intentando conversar.

—Así es. Cuando todos los integrantes del equipo Delta en el que yo estaba a cargo fueron abatidos, me encargué de echarles una mano y seguir de cerca a Chris y a Sheva. Por casualidad también encontré a Jill Valentine tambaleándose cerca de aquí cuando recién fue liberada del control mental con el que Wesker la mantenía cautiva.

—He oído poco de esa historia, pero por lo que puedo relacionar de los rumores, sé que Chris y Sheva sobrevivieron a un infierno provocado por el tal Wesker y rescataron también a Jill, pero no conozco más detalles de lo sucedido. Leon me contó un resumen muy elemental en alguna ocasión, pero ni él ni yo somos testigos directos de lo que pasó. —Relató la sobreviviente de Tall Oaks mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol.

—No hay mucho que contar, Helena. Wesker fue el responsable de que esta pobre aldea sufriera los estragos del bioterrorismo por dos razones; la planta que vamos a buscar es esencial para que el virus progenitor pueda lograrse y es precisamente en África donde las condiciones son óptimas para que la flor pueda desarrollarse y segunda; estamos en una zona bastante pobre y marginada, donde las desapariciones de personas lamentablemente son comunes y de poco interés para los altos mandatarios que pueden hacer algo al respecto. Aquí la impunidad es el pan de cada día…

Helena apretó los dientes con furia, detestaba las injusticias y lo hacía notar.

—Estando así las cosas, fue fácil para Wesker aliarse con Tricell y empezar aquí sus planes apocalípticos. No fue sencillo detenerlo, costaron demasiadas vidas, incluidas la de muchos de mis hombres y víctimas del virus. Chris y Sheva incluso estuvieron en peligro demasiadas ocasiones, pero lograron salvarse y rescatar también a Jill Valentine.

—Josh, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Jill Valentine? ¿Por qué tuvieron que rescatarla de Wesker? —Interrumpió la castaña, preguntando con curiosidad.

Él resopló, esta era una parte "difícil" de la historia.

—En alguna ocasión, Chris y Jill tuvieron una misión donde se enfrentaron al científico. Con sus habilidades sobrehumanas logró superar por mucho a Chris y a Jill y cuando Albert Wesker estuvo a punto de eliminar a Redfield, su compañera se lanzó junto con el tirano por un ventanal, cayendo ambos al vacío…

Helena volteó a mirar al capitán Stone incrédula. No se esperaba una noticia tan impactante.

—Los dieron por muertos, hasta que sucedió lo de Kijujú y se tuvieron noticias de Jill y su captor. Él la había mantenido a su lado bajo control mental y usado de guardaespaldas y asesina personal, para él y su compañera Excella Gionne, que era la encargada de Tricell en ese entonces, y estaban metidos hasta el cuello con el bioterrorismo.

—Debió ser espantoso todo lo que vivió Jill al lado de ese loco. —Mencionó la agente de la D.S.O.

—No lo puedo ni imaginar. Valentine es muy fuerte al mantenerse firme participando en esta nueva misión después de todas las calamidades que le hizo pasar ese demente. —Comentó Stone haciendo una mueca.

—Le hace honor a su nombre, es muy valiente.

Tanto el capitán como la agente se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino. La ex colaboradora de Adam Benford se quedó procesando en su mente toda la nueva información que Josh Stone le acababa de brindar y se mantenía concentrada en sacar sus propias conclusiones. Tal y como ya se lo había dicho Leon antes, el tirano era un sujeto de cuidado y no debían escatimar con respecto a precauciones ya que sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero había otro pensamiento que no dejaba tranquila a la chica de ojos castaños; la complicidad con la que solía actuar Albert Wesker. Por lo relatado el capitán Stone confirmaba aún más sus sospechas de que el rubio siempre había tenido un aliado muy fuerte a su lado y que quizás siempre lo habían tenido cerca. Helena era muy buena atando cabos y estaba segura que si seguía las pistas, muy pronto podría encontrar la pieza faltante en ese enigmático rompecabezas.

* * *

Llegaron a la fortaleza de hierro que resguardaba la entrada a la aldea de Kijujú. El equipo formado por Jill, Carlos, Sheva y Chris analizaban qué harían primero para atravesar y explorar toda la zona.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que podamos recorrer toda la zona hasta llegar al yacimiento? —Preguntó Oliveira observando la magnitud del terreno por recorrer.

—Calculo que quizás, tres o cinco días. —Respondió Redfield sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Es demasiado tiempo y no nos podemos dar el lujo de desperdiciarlo. —Comentó Jill moviendo la cabeza y sugirió.

El cuarteto se quedó meditando acerca de las posibilidades de ahorrarse tiempo valioso hasta que nuevamente la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. propuso una solución.

—Recorrer nosotros cuatro la zona del poblado es innecesario, ya que es poco probable que haya algún tipo de conexión hacia laboratorios o algún centro de experimentación que Albert Wesker pueda llegar a utilizar. La aldea sólo era la fachada para ocultar los verdaderos planes de Uroboros, pero por lo que recuerdo, es poco probable que encontremos algún acceso por aquí.

Al escuchar eso, Chris hizo una mueca que no pudo evitar reprimir. No le gustaba de ninguna manera que Jill tuviese que recurrir a esos recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado como cautiva de Wesker, aunque esto fuese en aras de ayudarlos ahora. Sabía lo mucho que su compañera había sufrido durante ese secuestro y sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada para borrar esas memorias de su mente.

—Propongo que nos separemos. Carlos y yo podemos explorar la zona de la aldea que la conozco a la perfección y Sheva y tú pueden ir hacia los pantanos.

—Jill… —Dijo Chris visiblemente inconforme con la propuesta de su amiga de antaño, al querer dividirse aún más.

—Chris, por favor. Será por el bien de todos. Yo conozco bien el poblado y quizás encontremos algo por allí. Carlos ha sido mi compañero antes y confío en él. Tú y Sheva han estado en los pantanos y será más fácil para ustedes trabajar en equipo. Tomemos de punto de reunión la zona del ex campamento de Tricell, y ahí exploraremos juntos el yacimiento. Por favor, Chris, tenemos que agilizar nuestro trabajo. Conozco muy bien a Wesker, y estoy segura que ya nos lleva un paso de ventaja. —Finalizó Valentine mirando con ojos sombríos al ex integrante de S.T.A.R.S.

Carlos y Sheva se quedaron en silencio mirando expectantes la decisión de los otros dos. Sabían que Jill tenía razones suficientes para suponer lo peor del virólogo y no quisieron intervenir en esa conversación. Por su parte el mayor de los Redfield se debatía consigo mismo. No quería separarse por los riesgos que implicaba andar en parejas por los alrededores de ese poblado de África, lo había vivido en carne propia aquella ocasión con Sheva, pero muy en contra de sus determinaciones, sabía que su vieja amiga tenía razón. Wesker probablemente ya estaba enterado de que se encontraban merodeando en sus dominios y los atacaría de improviso si no se daban prisa. Le preocupaba de sobremanera la agente Valentine se arriesgara tanto cuando estaba recién recuperada y enlistada de nueva cuenta en las filas de la B.S.A.A.

Solo esperaba que Carlos Oliveira en verdad fuese tan bueno como Jill presumía. Muy a regañadientes, el moreno de ojos claros aceptó la propuesta.

—Está bien. Sheva y yo nos iremos a los pantanos. Pero estaremos comunicados en todo momento por si algo sucede. Nos reuniremos en el ex campamento de Tricell.

Jill asintió y dio una leve sonrisa. Conocía las preocupaciones de su amigo de juventud y lo importante que ella era para el hermano de Claire Redfield. Ella era valiente y confiaba totalmente en Carlos. Saldrían bien de esta.

—Sheva, Chris. Aquí nos separamos. —Dijo la castaña tomando su arma mientras Oliveira se mantuvo a su lado cargando su rifle de asalto.

—Cuídate mucho, Jill. —Habló Sheva con sinceridad.

Chris hizo una seña, indicándole a Sheva que lo siguiera para marcharse de allí.

La ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. se adelantó hacia la entrada de la fortaleza sin mirar atrás, mientras el brasileño la seguía de cerca. El capitán de la B.S.A.A. llamó a Carlos por lo bajo para que se detuviera y el mercenario al ser llamado, se detuvo.

—Carlos, cuida de Jill. —Pidió el moreno al antiguo compañero de Valentine, suplicándole que la mantuviese con vida.

El mercenario escuchó la breve instrucción y dando un asentimiento con la cabeza se marchó tras de su compañera, prometiendo en silencio que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo.

—Vámonos. —Ordenó con seriedad el mayor a Sheva que sin decir una sola palabra siguió a su superior para dirigirse hacia la zona de los pantanos.

El clima ardiente abrazaba la sabana africana, provocando un calor sofocante sobre todo ser vivo que se moviera bajo su territorio. Chris y Sheva trataban de desplazarse a través de las escasas sombras que ofrecían los baobabs.

Se movían con pasos certeros, sintiendo una ligera sensación de "deja vú" cuando recorrieron el camino donde en aquella tarde de 2009, fueron perseguidos por hordas de majinis en motocicletas, mientras ellos junto con Dave Johnson trataban de huir de su ataque en uno de los jeeps de la B.S.A.A.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, Sheva sintió una pizca de nostalgia por aquellos recuerdos, especialmente, porque fue en aquella ocasión cuando perdió a una buena parte de sus amigos del equipo Delta. Tener tantas emociones acumuladas en el pecho no eran buenas para nadie, y mucho menos cuando se estaba en medio de una misión importante, la africana lo sabía muy bien. Pero la actitud de su compañero no ayudaba demasiado.

Desde que se habían reunido por la mañana con Carlos y Jill para partir hacia su respectivo campo de exploración, Chris no le había dirigido la palabra salvo para las instrucciones más necesarias y la evitaba a toda costa, tratando de mirarla lo menos posible. Su actitud osca y cortante mantenían a la mujer con el tatuaje de Shuuja con los nervios de punta. No sabía si el capitán Redfield estaba molesto con ella, con Jake, o quizás con ambos a causa de la discusión que habían mantenido por la noche. No había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él debido a que todo el tiempo se habían mantenido en presencia de Jill y Carlos, pero ahora que estaban solos, no se atrevía debido a que la tensión era palpable y la actitud del mayor de los Redfield totalmente evasiva.

La joven de piel bronceada no quería seguir soportando más esa situación incómoda y muy a pesar de sus nervios por afrontar a su superior, decidió que debían hablar respecto al incidente con Jake Muller.

Chris se mantenía con la vista fija mirando hacia el horizonte sin bajar la guardia un solo segundo, cuando de repente una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo, llamándolo por su nombre de pila.

—Chris… —Habló tímidamente la chica de ojos avellana.

El hombre se volteó en seguida y miró por primera vez en todo el día a su compañera. Al verla de cuerpo completo frente a él, no pudo evitar sentir que su juicio comenzaba a nublarse.

Esa noche, después de haber tenido ese altercado con el hijo de su peor enemigo, en medio de discusiones consigo mismo y pesadillas constantes, el capitán estaba seguro de una cosa; se sentía profundamente atraído por su compañera. No fue fácil admitirlo, ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar en el pasado. Quizás en sus primeros años en la policía de Raccoon City estaba atraído por Jill Valentine, porque no podía negar que su amiga de antaño era bastante guapa, pero con el trato diario y la convivencia, se convirtió en una buena amiga y quizás hasta como una hermana para él. Toda su vida había tenido compañía femenina en las misiones y nunca le había costado concentrarse por la presencia de alguna mujer en su entorno. Ni siquiera cuando era más joven. Y ahora que era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, en la flor de la madurez, se sentía como un imbécil adolescente enamorado, con dificultad para mantenerse firme frente a Sheva. No sabía en qué momento la situación se le había salido de las manos. Y sus celos constantes no eran buenos consejeros.

Tal vez fue desde esa vez en que Jill le había comunicado por teléfono que ella había muerto en un accidente, o cuando Sheva estuvo a punto de dejarse caer al vacío junto con Wesker para salvarlo, o desde aquella ocasión en que su compañera decidió desobedecer órdenes para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo en aquél infierno acontecido en Kijujú. Posiblemente no hubo ningún pretexto o alguna situación en especial, quizás siempre se había sentido atraído por esas curvas definidas, la acaramelada piel reluciente, los ojos intensamente avellanas, y esos labios rosados que invitaban a la tentación cada vez que se movían y lo dejaban sin aliento.

Se volteó a mirarla y no dijo palabra alguna. Ahora la africana tenía toda su atención.

—Creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche con Jake.

El mayor suspiró hondo. No era un tema que le apeteciera hablar ahora, y no deseaba iniciar una discusión.

—Escucha, Sheva. No hay nada que hablar sobre ello. Fui un inoportuno y no debí actuar así.

—Pero Chris, no quiero que haya malos entendidos. —Insistió la de ojos avellana.

—Y no los hay. Para mí, lo de anoche nunca pasó. ¿De acuerdo? —Propuso el capitán tratando de usar el tono de voz más suave que encontró en su garganta, deseando que su compañera no insistiera más en el asunto y dejando ese tema para después.

La menor dudó. No quería que Chris siguiera pensando que ella y Jake tenían algo, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para tratar sobre asuntos meramente personales.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

El ex S.T.A.R.S. la miró confuso. ¿Cómo podía pensar que él estaba enfadado con ella? Efectivamente estaba cabreado, pero de ninguna manera lo estaba contra su compañera, sino consigo mismo y con Muller. Probablemente se estaba comportando como un cretino y no lo había notado.

—Por supuesto que no, Sheva. Es sólo el estrés por la misión, es todo. Perdona si estoy actuando como un idiota.

La chiquilla sonrió y repentinamente, le dio un abrazo sorpresivo muy propio de ella y lo rodeó por el torso, desarmando en un segundo al capitán de la B.S.A.A.

—Gracias, Chris. Saldremos bien de esta. Ya lo verás. —Susurró ella con voz apenas audible.

En ese momento, Redfield no supo qué hacer. Ese abrazo no resolvía nada acerca de sus dudas, sus celos y sus propios temores, pero era sin duda reconfortante. Con timidez, correspondió al gesto de la joven tomándola por los hombros y sintiendo su piel suave en las palmas de sus manos. Nunca pensó que un simple abrazo pudiera calmarlo de sobremanera y ablandarlo hasta la médula.

Después de unos instantes más se separaron y toda la tensión acumulada se disipó como la neblina con el viento.

—Sigamos compañera. —Dijo Chris recalcando la última palabra.

—Recibido.

* * *

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo que sigue? —Dijo Leon S. Kennedy cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la aldea.

—Acercarnos a los nativos es la mejor opción. —Sugirió Claire Redfield.

—Pero no sabemos si sean agresivos o tomen a bien nuestra llegada. Para ellos somos invasores. —Comentó Sherry Birkin con inseguridad.

—No lo creo. Regularmente las tribus nórdicas de África no suelen ser violentas siempre y cuando los forasteros se presenten con actitud pacífica. —Explicó Jake Muller entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Preguntó la pelirroja con sorpresa.

—Se aprenden muchas cosas en la supervivencia. —Contestó modesto el primogénito de Albert Wesker.

—Entonces andando, chico superviviente. —Animó el rubio al de menor edad, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Jake Muller encabezó el cuarteto mientras su equipo lo seguía de cerca, caminando con sigilo hacia la entrada de la aldea. El panorama se apreciaba demasiado tranquilo. En el suelo había arena lisa, haciendo un camino polvoriento, que mostraban a su alrededor pequeñas chocas hechas de barro y demás material lodoso, cubiertas por un ligero techo de palma y paja. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente miraron a los aldeanos de piel oscura vistiendo ropajes de color naranja fluorescente y collares tribales, que al detectar a los extraños, lejos de inmutarse se acercaron a ellos con bastante curiosidad.

Un hombre que usaba un bastón de madera y maquillaje de líneas y puntos en la cara, se acercó a los visitantes y saludó levantando en alto la palma de sus manos.

—Sabah Alkhyr —Pronunció con voz solemne el aldeano.

Sherry, Leon y Claire se quedaron mirando sin poder detectar el idioma en que les hablaba aquél hombre.

—Yaum Jamil. —Saludo Jake Muller levantando una de sus manos.

—Min 'ant? " _¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_ —Preguntó el sujeto de piel oscura señalando al cuarteto.

—Wanahn ealaa almusafirin. Laqad faqadna fi alssafana w naeud 'iilaa watnina, wasalna 'iilaa 'atlub musaeadatikum. " _Somos viajeros. Nos hemos perdido en la sabana y queremos regresar a nuestro hogar, venimos a solicitar su ayuda."_

 _—_ ¿Qué está diciendo? —Preguntó la pelirroja por lo bajo, al mirar conversar al mercenario.

—Es más sencillo entender la letra de "Chop Suey" que esta conversación. —Comentó Leon con su sarcasmo habitual.

Sherry dio una risita baja por el comentario.

El hombre de la aldea se rascó el mentón y habló.

—Hasanana. Sawf nusaeid fi waseina. Attabaeani _. "Muy bien. Los ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Síganme."_

Y dándose media vuelta el sujeto de piel oscura indicó que lo siguieran.

—Vamos. —Indicó Jake mientras sus compañeros lo seguían de cerca.

El equipo se adentró en la aldea mientras los demás habitantes los miraban con curiosidad. Todos vestían de la misma forma con esa especie de túnicas de color naranja chillón y ver a alguien tan distinto a ellos despertaba su interés e incluso algún sentimiento extraño que no pudieron descifrar de primera instancia… Era miedo.

—Laqad fuqiduu lifatrat tawila ? "¿ _Han estado perdidos durante mucho tiempo?"_

—Waqabl bdet 'ayam. " _Un par de días."_

—waqabl bdet 'ayam. Sa'adhhab awla 'iilaa qayidina 'iiblaghah min wusulih . Kunt zaeim eashirat alkhass bik ? _"Iré primero ante nuestro líder para informarle de su llegada. ¿Tú eres el líder de su clan? "_

Jake sonrió por la pregunta.

—Nem. " _Sí."_

Entonces, el interpelado detuvo su paso en una de las chozas más grande que las otras, que tenía por puerta una especie de cortina de lana y una alfombra pequeña en la entrada.

—Aintazar huna , la takhudh. " _Esperen aquí, no tardaré."_

Su anfitrión se adentró en la casa de barro, dejando a jake, Sherry, Leon y Claire esperando en el exterior.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban? —Preguntó Leon cruzándose de brazos.

—Preguntó quiénes éramos y le respondí que somos viajeros perdidos en la sabana y necesitamos ayuda. Iría a informarle su situación al líder del clan. —Explicó el de menor edad a los demás.

— ¿Qué idioma es? —Cuestionó con curiosidad Claire Redfield.

—Árabe.

La chica de ojos azules enarcó una ceja con sorpresa. No imaginó que el tal Jake Muller fuese un sujeto tan culto.

—Jake, ¿crees que nos traigan una respuesta positiva? —Habló Sherry birkin visiblemente preocupada.

—Eso espero, si hubiesen querido atacarnos, ya lo hubieran hecho.

Aún no terminaba su frase el joven de ojos grisáceos cuando el hombre que los recibió ya estaba de vuelta, acompañado de un anciano de cabello cano y piel igualmente oscura que los miró de arriba abajo.

—Hal ya rifaq faqadat almusafirin ? "¿Ustedes son los viajeros perdidos?"

—Nam. _"Sí"_ —Contestó Muller al anciano.

—'Ayn 'atawa ? _"¿De dónde han venido?"_

—Almamlakat alearabiat alssaeudiat , nahn almstakshfin alladhin daeat fi al'adghal. " _De Arabia Saudita, somos exploradores que nos perdimos en la sabana."_

— Lakum athnyn walnnisa' faqat ? _¿Sólo son ustedes dos y sus mujeres?_ —Preguntó el anciano refiriéndose a Jake y a Leon.

—Hta. _"Así es."_

— Nahn ymkn 'an tusaeid. 'ana 'aetaqid 'ann hdha ln yati mateabaan min alssafar , faman bhlwl alllayl . earadat malyn manzil hayth yumkinuhum alrrahat w takhudh shayyanaan lil'akal 'aydaan ." _Podemos ayudarlos. Supongo que vendrán cansados de viajar, está por caer la noche. Malín les ofrecerá una casa donde puedan descansar y les llevará también algo de comer. "_

— Shukraan jazilaan lak ya sayidi. _"Muchas gracias, señor"_ —Agradeció Jake haciendo una leve reverencia.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia donde los llamaba el hombre que los había recibido. Leon, Sherry y Claire se limitaban a escuchar mientras Jake mantenía una conversación en árabe fluido con ese individuo.

—Todo está muy tranquilo ¿sucede algo? —Dijo el mercenario con interés.

—Estamos pasando tiempos difíciles.

— ¿Tiempos difíciles, eh?

—Sí. Algunos miembros de nuestra tribu han desaparecido inexplicablemente al igual que muchas personas pertenecientes a tribus vecinas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y han pensado que quizás fueron atacados por animales o enemigos?

—Por supuesto que lo hemos planteado, pero las tribus vecinas y nosotros no somos enemigos, jamás lo hemos sido. Sabemos que la gente no ha desaparecido por ataques de animales porque de lo contrario hubiésemos encontrado algún cadáver y nuestra gente está desapareciendo de una manera inexplicable, como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. —Explicó consternado el aldeano y prosiguió. —Es por ello que nos hemos portado un tanto hostiles con su llegada, no somos así, pero necesitamos tener mucha precaución.

—Entiendo. ¿No tienen ninguna pista de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

El hombre miró con desconfianza hacia los lados y después de que avanzaron unos pasos más, respondió:

—Sí. Justamente hoy sepultamos a uno de los hombres que huyó de uno de los ataques hacia nuestra gente. Fue una emboscada por la noche, en las afueras de una aldea vecina. Un par de demonios empezaron a llevarse a nuestros hermanos y a matar a los que se defendían. El logró huir por mera suerte pero lograron clavarle una fecha en el costado. Sobrevivió sólo un par de días y murió hoy por la mañana. Pero durante toda su agonía no dejaba de repetir la descripción de un hombre de sombras y una hembra de rojo…

Jake se frenó en seco cuando escuchó estos últimos detalles. Todo era demasiado sospechoso y obvio a sus ojos. Pero esperaría el momento oportuno para comentarlo con su equipo.

—Llegamos. —Indicó el aldeano señalando dos chozas que estaban un poco más apartadas de las demás. —Es una choza para tu mujer y otra para la de tu hermano y su mujer.

Vaya, ahora estaban en un nuevo lío. Seguramente los lugareños creían que Claire y Sherry eran las mujeres de Leon y Jake respectivamente y si no se comportaban como los aldeanos suponían empezarían a levantar sospechas, y más aun cuando estaban en tal estado de alerta. No era buena idea actuar contrario a la expectativa social.

—Gracias. —Agradeció el mercenario mientras pensaba cómo explicarle la situación a sus compañeros.

—Iré a traerles algo de comer, mientras se acomodan en sus habitaciones. —Comentó el hombre de piel oscura a la vez que se alejaba.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Sherry Birkin a su compañero.

—Al parecer tienen información que nos interesa.

Los tres se quedaron muy atentos a los que el pelirrojo tenía que decir y continuó:

—Al parecer las aldeas vecinas han estado sufriendo desapariciones inexplicables, y descartan ataques de animales o posibles guerrillas entre tribus. Están muy preocupados y se mantienen en alerta.

— ¿Crees que se trate de Wesker? —Cuestionó Claire con preocupación.

—Casi estoy seguro. ¿Quién mas querría desaparecer personas por aquí? —Habló Muller con evidencia.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer? —Objetó la rubia.

—Quedarnos aquí y protegerlos en caso que se necesite. Considero que debemos investigar más al respecto y no llamar la atención mientras podamos. —Sugirió el chico de ojos grises. —Por ahora, debemos descansar y dar la finta que en verdad somos viajeros perdidos.

Claire y Sherry asintieron y se dirigieron a una de las chozas para instalarse cuando el mercenario las detuvo.

—Esperen. Ellos creen que somos pareja.

Ambas mujeres frenaron su andar y miraron confundidas al de menos edad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Objetó Leon entrecerrando los ojos.

—Piensan que somos pareja. Dan por hecho que Claire y Sherry son nuestras esposas y que debemos dormir en la misma choza.

— ¿Es en serio? —Dudó la activista de Terra Save.

—Esto es una broma. —Rezongó el agente de ojos celestes.

Sherry y Jake miraron la apatía de ambos compañeros por compartir habitación y entonces una idea surgió en la mente del heredero de Albert Wesker.

—Bueno, eso tiene arreglo. Si se sienten más cómodos, Leon puede quedarse con Sherry y yo dormiré con Claire. Fin del asunto. —Explicó él mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se sonrojaba.

Y la pequeña broma del mercenario surtió efectos. Enseguida una mueca de disgusto se pintó en el rostro del ex policía.

—No. —Negó rotundamente el hombre de cabellera rubia. —Claire y yo somos compañeros y nos quedaremos juntos.

Muller levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición y la hija de William Birkin disimulaba una sonrisa por lo bajo, su acompañante se había salido con la suya.

—Buenas noches, chicos. —Se despidió con tono burlón Sherry Birkin para dirigirse a su alcoba.

—Yo… yo me adelantaré. Hasta mañana. —Tartamudeó una nerviosa Claire Redfield dejando a solas a ambos hombres.

Cuando los dos varones se quedaron completamente solos fue el turno de Leon para reclamar.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Era muy necesaria tu bromita? —Se quejó el ojiazul.

—A veces complicas demasiado las cosas, "héroe". —Se defendió el mercenario con un tono que denotaba cinismo.

El agente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me voy a descansar. —Terminó el rubio, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera. —Lo frenó el más joven antes de que el interpelado diera un paso más y agregó: —Hay algo que no te dije delante de las chicas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—El nativo me dijo algo más sobre los aldeanos que han estado desapareciendo.

— ¿Y qué es? —Inquirió el representante de la D.S.O. con impaciencia.

—Dijo que uno de los hombres que había sido atacado, logró ver algo sobre sus secuestradores. Mencionó a un hombre de sombras… Y a una hembra de rojo.

Leon sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado con una porra eléctrica. A ambos hombres se les vino a la mente una imagen de una posible persona que encajaba con la descripción de la "hembra de rojo", pero el ex policía se negaba a creer.

— ¿No te parece familiar la descripción de una hembra de rojo? —Interrogó Jake Muller con astucia.

—No lo creo. —Negó en automático el sobreviviente de Raccoon City.

— ¿Por qué no? —Contraatacó el más joven

—Es una descripción muy pobre para una acusación tan seria. Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

—Para mí es más que obvio. —Determinó el primogénito Wesker.

— ¡Te salvó la vida a ti y a Sherry en China! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Defendió Kennedy con exasperación.

—Quizás porque le servíamos más vivos que muertos. ¿Te consta que esa mujer siempre ha jugado del lado de los buenos?

Leon apretó los dientes con molestia. Jake tenía razones sólidas para sospechar que Ada estaba inmiscuida en este asunto junto con Wesker, pero para el hombre que libró a "las plagas" en España, no había aún evidencia suficiente para señalar a la dama de rojo como una cómplice. Eran sólo meras sospechas.

—Escucha. No saqué a colación el tema de esa mujer para obtener una discusión contigo. Sólo te lo hice saber para que lo tomes en cuenta y estés alerta. A estas alturas todos son sospechosos y tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada. Esta vez no podía abogar por lo indefendible. Jake se retiró a su cabaña y enseguida, el agente hizo lo mismo, llevándose un mal sabor de boca.

Sin quitar su expresión malhumorada, Leon cruzó la pequeña portezuela de madera y encontró a Claire recostada sobre una especie de cama que estaba en el interior. El lugar era en verdad muy sencillo, sólo había una par de sillas improvisadas, una mesita pequeña fabricada con madera silvestre y una especie de alfombra gruesa hecha de lana que hacía las veces de colchón y saco de dormir.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la Redfield sentándose en la alfombra cuando miró la mala cara de su compañero.

—Nada. Sólo estoy cansado. —Respondió el agente Kennedy sentándose en una silla y cruzándose de brazos.

La hermana de Chris notó que el agente se recargó sobre la pared y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir en tal incomodidad. Era normal el gesto caballeroso del ex policía pero la pelirroja sabía muy bien que en la situación en que se encontraban, ambos necesitaban estar lo más descansados posibles y dormir sentado en una silla, no le brindaría un sueño completo y placentero a su acompañante.

—Leon… —Lo llamó con inseguridad la mujer de ojos celestes.

—Sí… —Dijo con voz adormilada el hombre de cabellos dorados.

—No descansarás bien si pretendes dormir sentado. Si quieres, podemos compartir la cama. —Propuso la chica con timidez.

El rubio se quedó perplejo. Definitivamente dormir con Claire era lo último que se esperaba en el día. No se le ocurrió que su vieja amiga estuviese dispuesta a dejar del lado el pasado para que ambos pudiesen salir beneficiados.

—Pero, Claire…

—No importa. —Interrumpió ella y continuó: —No tengo ningún problema Leon, por favor.

Él dudó por unos instantes pero finalmente accedió. Se acomodó en el extremo opuesto en donde yacía su compañera y trató de mantenerse lo más distante posible pero la colchoneta en que descansaban era demasiado pequeña y era inevitable el roce físico.

A pesar de que ambos permanecieron en silencio intentando dormir, ninguno de los dos dejaban de pensar en aquella ocasión en que habían compartido las sábanas. Una situación peligrosa e incómoda que desentonaba en esa noche tranquila.

* * *

Entró con sigilo al despacho, haciendo uso de la experiencia que había obtenido en sus años de espía y agente. Aprovechó que Albert estaba muy ocupado en el laboratorio de incubación y la molesta Ada Wong no se encontraba cerca como para arruinar sus planes.

Comenzó a buscar en el escritorio, hurgando entre cajones y revolviendo documentos que aparentemente no le servían; informes de ciudades atacadas, resultados médicos, estadísticas de mutación… Datos inservibles para sus fines.

Jessica resopló. Esta era una oportunidad única para encontrar algo que le ayudase a obtener un as bajo la manga contra la partida del tirano y no lograba hallar nada útil. Estaba segura que ese demente debía de tener alguna debilidad, no era un ser perfecto, era un ser corruptible, propenso a tener un talón de Aquiles.

Este no era el momento para impacientarse y perder la concentración. Efectivamente debía darse prisa porque Wesker podía volver en cualquier momento, pero era más importante no dejar rastro de que ella había estado ahí.

Siguió buscando de entre los muebles, las carpetas de investigación, e incluso pensó en la posibilidad de buscar en el ordenador, pero conociendo al científico era muy probable que la computadora estuviese bloqueada con mil candados de seguridad y no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para darse a la tarea de desbloquearla.

No era una mujer que se rindiera fácil, pero esta vez parecía no haber encontrado nada. Iba a retirarse cuando miró en uno de los percheros la gabardina de piel de cocodrilo que solía usar Albert Wesker. A cualquier persona común le hubiese parecido una estupidez buscar algo allí, pero ella que tenía experiencia sobre espionaje conocía perfectamente todas las posibilidades.

Descolgó la ostentosa chaqueta oscura y comenzó a inspeccionar en los bolsillos sin éxito, hasta que descubrió una péquela abertura que consistía en una bolsa interior y encontró una especie de papel liso y brillante allí.

Con agilidad sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta el pequeño objeto y se percató que se trataba de una vieja fotografía que a pesar que denotaba ya algunos años de existencia por la calidad de la imagen no tenía ni una señal de maltrato.

Jessica miró con extrañez aquél retrato. Se trataba de la fotografía de una jovencita que vestía una chaqueta color beige y una blusa roja de cuello alto. A juzgar por la apariencia se notaba que era una mujer joven, menos de veinticinco años. Tez blanca, ojos azules, facciones delicadas y labios rosados, resaltados enormemente por una cabellera intensamente roja, amarrada en una coleta de caballo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Murmuró Sherawat en voz baja, totalmente desconcertada de que el tirano llevara consigo la fotografía de una mujer.

Revisó la parte trasera del retrato y notó un pequeño texto escrito a mano, con una caligrafía antigua y sumamente elegante:

 _"Somos nuestro propio demonio, y hacemos de este mundo nuestro propio infierno."_

 _Dearheart…_

El rostro de la castaña, era la viva imagen de la incredulidad. No encontraba ninguna explicación del porqué el tirano, el hombre de acero, el varón sin sentimientos, el dictador más estricto podía llevar consigo la imagen de una jovencita aunada a una frase apasionada que claramente había sido escrita con su puño y letra. No había ningún tipo de lógica en aquella acción tan… dulce, proveniente de un monstruo.

— ¿Será posible? —Se cuestionó con sorpresa la mujer de ojos claros al plantearse la posibilidad de que quizás el rubio estuviese interesado en esa colegiala.

Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos, y antes de que pudiese seguir cuestionando, supo que debía salir a toda prisa para evitar ser detectada. Colocó de nuevo la chaqueta en el perchero, dejando la oficina intacta, como si nunca nadie hubiese estado allí. Huyó rápidamente por la puerta principal y se escabulló entre los pasillos y las sombras, desapareciendo rápidamente de la zona, llevándose consigo lo que parecía ser, el tesoro mejor resguardado del tirano de gafas oscuras.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Qué les pareció mis queridos amigos? Las cosas se están poniendo intensas. Jessica ya encontró la fotografía de Claire, ¿qué creen que sucederá ahora?**

 **Leon y Claire poco a poco están calmando un poco la tensión entre ellos al igual que Chris y Sheva, interesante… Pero aún tenemos las sospechas de Jake sobre Ada aunque Leon no lo quiera ver, veamos hasta donde llega el rubio por encubrir a la espía…**

 **Amigos muchas gracias por leer estos 24 episodios de esta historia, en verdad estoy contenta por la aceptación y buena audiencia que ha tenido esta historia que hasta ahora es mi más ambicioso proyecto. Y bueno amigos así con el mismo gusto con el que les anuncié el arranque de este fic, les anuncio que también nos vamos acercando cada vez más al desenlace de esta historia y estamos ya en la recta final de "Mala Sangre" por lo que los capítulos se pondrán cada vez más intensos. (Prometo emociones a flor de piel)**

 **Ya saben su opinión para mí es valiosa y cualquier duda, crítica u opinión siéntase libres de expresarlas en los reviews que con mucho gusto leeré y contestaré al inicio de cada cap.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Addie por revisar y a ustedes por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos amigos!**


	25. Chapter 25: Stand by me

**¡Hola! Últimamente me he vuelto una autora responsable y en la medida de lo posible trataré de volver a actualizar semanalmente como era al principio, ya que esta historia créanme es mi favorita para escribir y le tengo mucho cariño, además de que si no me apresuro con la escritura mis lectoras me amenazan de muerte jajaja!**

 **El capítulo de hoy será un poco diferente a los demás, porque les adelanto que quizás este será el episodio más dulce que van a leer en toda la saga, ya verán porqué, hoy habrá mucho amor.**

 **Pero bueno esperaré a que ustedes mismos lo comprueben y sin más preámbulos ¡a leer!**

 **Agradecimientos especiales como siempre a _Addie Redfield_ por ser la Beta Reader oficial de la historia, que si no fuese por ella quizás esta historia no sería la misma. **

* * *

**GeishaPax:** Hermana del mal! Actualización rápida porque los stalkers lo piden.

Hoy tendrás tu buena dosis de maldad y por qué no también de amors!

El haberte dejado en ascuas una semana tendrá su recompensa, ya lo verás, pero no te adelantaré nada, dejaré que tu misma me cuentes que te ha parecido ya al final. Disfruta este cap hermana, que este fic ya se nos acaba. Te debo Vivir por ella que prometo que a la brevedad lo actualizo.

Te quiero hermana!

 **Zhines:** Comadre! Ya sé que en el cap pasao las dejé con cara de: "¿Dónde está el resto? Pero en este episodio prometo redimirme, habrá mucho amor y espero no haberme pasado de empalagosa, jaja. Espero y este episodio te guste! Abrazos comadre, se te quiere!

 **Frozenheart7:** Pequeña Stalker, esta actualización express es tu culpa! Jaja Dejaste a Venezuela sin luz y provocaste un temblor en el D.F. jajaja! Oye lo del Chop Suey jajajajaja no puedo creer que lo hicieras, pero ya veo que contigo todo es posible! Con esto pago mi cuota de una semana sin stalk Valenfield y este episodio tendrá muchas sorpresas, que espero y sean suficientes para saciar sus corazones acosadores jajaja

Te quiero hermanita.

* * *

 _"_ _No fuiste ni antes ni después, fuiste a tiempo."_

 _Jaime Sabines._

CAPÍTULO 25: STAND BY ME

 _"_ _Respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento que me había sido robado por esos besos ardientes. Sentía mis labios ligeramente hinchados punzando lentamente como pidiendo una tregua, pero no estaba dispuesta a parar._

 _Dulces sensaciones se apoderaban de mi ser enviándome ligeras oleadas de calor por todo mi cuerpo, dándome un placer lento, tortuoso, inmenso. Apenas me había recuperado cuando nuevamente fui atacada con un beso hambriento, que devoraba mi boca con urgencia, mientras que con sus dos manos tomaba mi rostro tiernamente, acariciando mis mejillas, puliendo mis pómulos._

 _Quizás fue la soledad, el exceso de alcohol ingerido unas horas antes, o nuestra misma nostalgia lo que hizo que en algún momento de la noche, Leon y yo decidiéramos dejar de ser los mejores amigos que comparten una historia en común y pasar a ser un par de amantes de la noche, que ocultan en la penumbra toda la pasión que desbordan nuestros espíritus heridos._

 _Me atrajo desde el primer día que lo conocí. Alto, fuerte, valiente, con rostro de príncipe de cuento de hadas, era el hombre que siempre había idealizado desde que era una niña. Nos encontramos en la menos dantesca de las circunstancias, en medio de una pesadilla apocalíptica donde teníamos que matar para sobrevivir, luchando contra nuestra propia inexperiencia y juventud, pero con la firme esperanza de que saldríamos bien de esta. Y lo conseguimos._

 _Desde entonces, viví enamorada en silencio de mi mejor amigo porque a pesar de saber que desde Raccoon City yo le pertenecía, él le pertenecía a otra. Estaba consciente que el ex policía ya tenía dueña, lo sabía muy bien, pero esta noche podía sentir que ya no más. Ahora él era mío y yo era suya, por lo menos por esta noche._

 _Empieza a tocar mi cuello con sus manos y siento como sus besos comienzan a descender a mi mandíbula, para pasar a mis hombros, a mi clavícula a mis pechos… Desliza sus labios dominantes hasta mis senos y los adora con pasión mientras yo no puedo evitar reprimir un gemido ahogado a causa de las caricias sensuales de mi experimentado camarada. Vuelve a tomarme entre sus manos para besarme con urgencia mientras que con una mano acaricia mis muslos y con la otra dibuja círculos suaves en mi vientre. Con delicadeza voy pasando mis manos por sus bíceps bien trabajados y el abdomen marcado, deleitándome de lo fuerte que es, sintiendo como si estuviese acariciando mármol puro pero con una temperatura cálida._

 _Bajo mis manos un poco más, más allá de su cintura esbelta, cuando de repente me detiene. Lo miro confusa, cuando de repente él me devuelve el gesto con sus ojos furtivos, llenos de un fuego azul que yo desconocía._

 _¡Qué diferente podía ser una persona en determinadas circunstancias! Leon, mi mejor amigo, el agente serio, sarcástico, el hombre solitario, era ahora el amante más apasionado, un depredador, el mejor en asuntos de alcoba. Me invitó a sentarme sobre la cama a la vez que se colocaba detrás de mí para intentar acomodar mi cabellera pelirroja con sus dedos. Podía sentir su piel cálida contra mi espalda mientras con sus dientes mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja._

 _—_ _Eres tan bella, Claire… —Susurró contra mi oído, a la vez que su aliento agitado cantaba para mí la más dulce canción de amor._

 _Sentí un estremecimiento cuando con uno de sus brazos me abrazó por los senos, y con su otra mano empezó a bajar a través de las curvas de mi cintura hasta sentirlo peligrosamente cerca. Explora todo mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno; palpa, pellizca, acaricia. Me moldea a su antojo como si fuere un alfarero que trabaja una pieza de barro. Con movimientos lentos, comenzó a desplazarse con maestría sobre mi intimidad, haciéndome perder lo que quedaba de mi cordura, ardiendo en llamas por querer más de él, jadeando sin poder controlarme. La piel se me erizaba por culpa de esas caricias tan insanas y con delicadeza me tumbó sobre la cama, para colocarse de nuevo encima de mí._

 _No podía sentirme más dichosa, más contenta. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y todo el cuerpo me hormigueaba en un alocado frenesí de emociones dispersas. Nunca antes me había sentido tan viva, tan amada, tan deseada… Jamás un encuentro sexual tendrá tanto sentido como cuando te involucras con la persona que más amas. Leon vuelve a acecharme, clavando su mirada sobre la mía y al perderme en ese mar de sus orbes turquesa, no puedo evitar soltar una lágrima que se resbala por mi mejilla._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta preocupado mi compañero, al mirar el agua salina que se escurre de mi pupila._

 _Sonrío para tranquilizarlo, no quiero arruinar este momento por mi sentimentalismo._

 _—_ _Nada. Sólo quiero que me beses. —Le respondo con voz apenas audible, pero que estoy segura que él lo pudo escuchar._

 _Se enternece ante mi expresión y con su pulgar borra la evidencia de mis sentimientos desbordados y en su lugar, coloca un beso dulce en mi mejilla. Enseguida, se dispone a terminar lo que ya habíamos empezado. Con suavidad, empiezo a sentir como se adueña de mí, entrando lentamente con su miembro erecto, acostumbrándose a la estrechez de mis músculos internos, abrazándose a mi calidez._

 _Emite un gruñido cuando logra entrar por completo y yo me aferro a su cintura envolviéndolo con mis piernas, dándole la bienvenida. Con agilidad empieza a moverse en mi interior, tocando todo lo que encuentra a su paso, entrando y saliendo en un vaivén sensual, a la vez que se mantiene ocupado mordisqueando mi labio inferior, como si se cerciorase de que jamás olvidara este momento._

 _Una extraña sensación comienza a formarse en mi vientre bajo y puedo sentir que él también está cerca por su respiración cada vez más tempestuosa. Y en medio de mi utopía llegó al clímax y finalmente alcanzó mi liberación mientras contengo un grito en mi garganta que reemplazo por un suspiro hondo. Inmediatamente después, Leon también alcanza la cima y gimiendo mi nombre se deja ir, sintiéndome la mujer más lograda en esa noche, haciendo vibrar a quién creí que sería mi amor imposible._

 _Totalmente agotado, se duerme en mi pecho, apoderándose de mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Acaricio sus cabellos dorados, como si fuesen finos hilos de seda brillante, sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras, a la vez que él duerme apacible, apenas haciendo ruido con sus suspiros tranquilos. Estoy cansada y adolorida pero mis ojos se niegan a dormir, sólo deseo verlo dormir y atesorar este momento para siempre en mi memoria, no perderme ni un segundo._

 _Beso su frente con ternura y él hace un puchero como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lo había deseado tanto, que me parece tan irreal, tan fascinante, que no quiero que nunca termine. Mi amigo, mi amante, mi Leon… "_

* * *

La luz de la alborada pintaba en tonos amarillentos los primeros tintes del Sol en el horizonte, coloreando con sus acuarelas las tempranas horas de la mañana.

En sus ojos grises brillaba una chispa misteriosa, que ocultaba mil emociones secretas, detrás de una máscara de fingida frivolidad.

Desde que se habían separado de Chris y Sheva, Jill Valentine se había mantenido en una postura firme y seria, hablando poco y actuando como si de una máquina se tratase. Carlos sabía muy bien que el extraño comportamiento de su compañera se debía a que algo no muy bueno le había sucedido en el pasado y deseaba esconder con todas sus fuerzas las cicatrices expuestas, que aún sangraban en carne viva. Es por ello que el brasileño se había limitado a obrar en silencio, cubriéndole las espaldas, protegiéndola en la sombras, no deseando perturbar su entorno más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos años desde que esa aldea de África oriental se había vuelto víctima de los más grandes horrores causados por el bioterrorismo, los estragos aún eran visibles. Casas destruidas, escombros por todo el suelo, y playas deterioradas en total abandono, eran la factura que había pasado a cobrar Uroboros sobre el poblado, quedando inhabitable, en ruinas.

—Cerca del muelle quizás encontremos algo, había una base oculta en los embarcaderos. —Habló Jill Valentine para su compañero que lo seguía de cerca.

Oliveira volteó a mirar la dirección que le había indicado la ex S.T.A.R.S. y miró que la única opción para acceder hacia el muelle, era atravesando por la playa o cruzando a través de la zona de viviendas abandonadas.

Aunque había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, el mercenario detectó la renuencia de la agente Valentine por acercarse a las chozas abandonadas de la aldea. Para su mala suerte, esa mañana la marea era alta y una ventisca del occidente no ofrecía muchas posibilidades. Atravesar por la playa era arriesgado, pero no sabía qué tanto podía afectarle a su compañera el acercarse al poblado, así que en silencio, decidió avanzar por las orillas del mar.

Jill miró la acción de su compañero y sabía que era arriesgado tratar de acercarse al mar en esas condiciones. Durante toda la expedición por una u otra razón se había negado a acceder a las casas de paja y madera, pero no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro su vida y la de Carlos por sus miedos internos.

—Carlos, espera… —Lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre.

El interpelado frenó su andar y volteó a mirar a la chica de cabello castaño.

—Es peligroso intentar cruzar por la playa. Vayamos por el poblado.

El moreno asintió. No rebatía jamás la voluntad de Valentine.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la primera casona abandonada. La ex teniente tomó su arma en sus manos, sosteniéndola con firmeza, mientras Carlos le cuidaba la espalda, cargando su rifle de asalto.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro notaron el inmueble oscuro, deteriorado y en pésimas condiciones. No obstante de estar relativamente cercano a la costa, en el interior hacía una temperatura extrañamente fría, contrastante con el calor abrazador de afuera. Se respiraba muerte. Todo allí daba un aspecto lúgubre, como si las paredes reclamaran justicia para todas las atrocidades que se habían cometido y relataran una y otra vez los abusos infringidos hacia cientos de inocentes. Aún había muebles de madera partidos en dos, en las ventanas el metal estaba oxidado, el techo se caía a pedazos y en el suelo polvoso había pequeños casquillos de bala esparcidos entre manchas oscuras como si fuese óxido en deterioro y sangre seca.

A juzgar por la escena, se notaba que algo violento había sucedido con la aldea, pero el varón de cabellera oscura trataba de mantenerse frío, teniendo a raya sus emociones. En cambio, el rostro de Jill Valentine comenzó a descomponerse. Miraba una y otra vez la evidencia de destrucción y sentía una puñalada al corazón, que le hacía doler hasta lo más profundo del pecho. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse, pero sus recuerdos tan frescos ahora, la estaban traicionando.

Entonces de entre los escombros, la vencedora de Némesis, encontró un objeto que llamó su atención. Se trataba de una vieja muñeca de tela, rasgada de las vestiduras, y con algunas manchas negruzcas en todo el cuerpo. Se podía notar que el viejo juguete había sobrevivido quizás a un incendio, pero las gotas de sangre que pintaban la tela que alguna vez fue rosada, evidenciaban que la probable dueña de la muñeca no había corrido con la misma suerte.

La mujer se frenó y resopló. No podía más con esa tortura.

—Yo soy la responsable de todo esto.

Oliveira se detuvo frente a ella, mirando confuso a su compañera.

Jill se mordió el labio inferior y sus orbes grises empezaron a llenarse de gruesas lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

—Yo provoqué todo esto. Una noche, Excella me solicitó conseguir sujetos de prueba para Uroboros y llegué a esta aldea. Incendié todo y comencé a llevarme a todas las personas que encontré a mi paso, llevándome conmigo a los que podía y matando a los que ponían resistencia. Las vidas de todos estos inocentes corrieron por mi cuenta y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Estaba consciente de todo pero el suero no me permitía parar… —Explicó Valentine apretando los dientes y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas suaves. —Esto es lo peor de todo, que cada día de mi vida recordaré todas y cada una de las atrocidades que cometí bajo el yugo del maldito de Wesker, y que jamás voy a poder perdonarme. Hubiese preferido mil veces que Chris y Sheva me mataran y hubiesen terminado con todo de una vez, a seguir viviendo este infierno donde nunca olvidaré que fui un monstruo…

Diciendo esto, la agente de la BSAA se desmoronó. Comenzó a llorar amargamente frente a su viejo camarada, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y tirando su arma al suelo.

Ahora Carlos podía comprender las cosas un poco mejor. Jill había sido cautiva de Wesker y la había obligado a cometer mil y una barbaries, forzándola a ser su asesina personal. No sabía qué razones habían llevado al ex virólogo a secuestrar a su pareja, ni mucho menos en qué circunstancias sucedieron las cosas, pero no necesitaba saber más, con la confesión de Valentine era suficiente.

Instintivamente, el brasileño soltó su rifle y lo colocó a un lado para acercarse de inmediato a la mujer de ojos plata y cubrirla con su abrazo. La fémina se acurrucó contra su pecho como si buscase protección y él le acariciaba la espalda, en un intento de consolarla por todo ese dolor. El mercenario dejó que la chica llorara todo lo que quisiera, sabía que todo lo que había pasado no había sido fácil y conociéndola quizás jamás se había permitido la ocasión de llorar y sacar a flote todo el dolor que la ahogaba.

Por su parte, Jill nunca se había sentido tan aliviada. Al hablarle a Carlos sobre sus temores se quitó un gran peso de encima que la estaba torturando a cada paso que daba por la aldea de Kijujú. A pesar de que muchas veces había hablado de esto con Claire y con Chris, no se sentía del todo satisfecha al sentir que agobiaba a la pelirroja con sus miedos, llenándola de preocupaciones, y Chris se alteraba de sobremanera. Cada vez que la veía llorar a causa del infierno que le había hecho pasar su peor enemigo, se enfurecía y se llenaba de impotencia por no haber llegado antes a su rescate, alimentando cada vez más su corazón fuerte de un odio arrebatado contra el ex capitán.

En cambio, con Carlos había sido diferente. Su antiguo aliado en Raccoon City que era ajeno a la situación podía escucharla sin que hubiese nada de por medio. No la juzgaría ni la subestimaría, simplemente estaba allí, listo y dispuesto para ella. Extrañamente, la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. jamás se había sentido tan protegida. Oliveira era tan cálido, tan comprensivo, que nunca imaginó encontrar tal alivio en ese hombre de ojos profundos y sentimientos tan nobles.

Después de unos minutos, Valentine finalmente logró calmarse, alzando su rostro para limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó el brasileño sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Sí, gracias. Perdona, no hubiese querido que me vieras así. —Respondió con timidez la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la mujer noble y valiente que eres? —Cuestionó Oliveira mientras quitaba con su pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba por la cuenca de su ojo gris.

—Soy un monstruo, Carlos. —Contestó ella con amargura.

—No lo eres. Los monstruos no lloran por actos que no hubiesen querido cometer.

—Pero estaba consciente de lo que hacía… —Refutó la mujer con impotencia.

—Pero no podías hacer nada contra ello. Jill, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, no eres un monstruo, sólo fuiste una víctima de la maldad de otros. Eres tan inocente como las personas que aquí murieron. ¿Crees que voy a suponer que hay maldad en alguien que ha arriesgado su vida varias veces para salvar la de los demás? —Habló Carlos dulcemente, dedicándole una sonrisa brillante a su compañera, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

Jill le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió como no lo había hecho en años.

—Eres lindo. —Expresó genuinamente la agente de la BSAA.

—Ya lo sé y mi acento es muy sexy. —Dijo Oliveira sonriendo de lado.

—Qué modesto. —Comentó con sarcasmo la castaña.

—Gracias. Ahora avancemos, que tengo prisa por terminar esta misión. —Habló el mercenario a la vez que depositaba nuevamente el arma de Valentine en sus manos, después de haberla recogido del suelo.

— ¿Llevas prisa? —Cuestionó curiosa la chica de orbes grises.

—Sí. Porque en cuanto todo esto termine, te llevaré conmigo a Río de Janeiro.

Jill enarcó una ceja en una expresión divertida.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que iré contigo?

—Tan seguro como que me debes una cita desde 1998.

La ex teniente no pudo más y se soltó a reír divertida.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido, capitana? —Preguntó serio el moreno.

—Nada grave, agente. —Contestó ella con comicidad.

—Eso espero. Me sentiría muy decepcionado que la agente Valentine no cumpliera sus promesas.

—Siempre las cumplo.

—Recibido.

* * *

— ¿Crees que Jill y Carlos lleguen antes que nosotros a la zona del campamento de Tricell? —Preguntó Sheva a la vez que se acercaba a una de las cabañas que se ubicaban cercanas a los pantanos.

—A este ritmo quizás lleguemos antes que ellos, hemos avanzado con bastante rapidez a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvimos aquí y no conocíamos el camino para llegar a la aldea de los Ndipaya. —Explicó el capitán Redfield.

—Es cierto… Hemos avanzado mucho en poco tiempo.

Chris se detuvo por unos instantes y después habló:

—Tenemos un poco de tiempo de sobra, podemos tomar un descanso. —Sugirió el mayor a su compañera.

—Por favor. —Aceptó gustosa la joven.

Ambos estuvieron conformes con la idea de tomarse un respiro y se adentraron en una de las cabañas pertenecientes a la extinta tribu Ndipaya. Ya una vez en el interior, tomaron asiento en el suelo, recargando la espalda en una de las paredes de madera.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes mientras se relajaban en la frescura del lecho, sintiendo un gran alivio del calor y el cansancio físico.

—Me pregunto si el equipo que fue a la aldea estará bien. —Murmuró Sheva rompiendo el hielo.

— ¿Te preocupa? —Preguntó Chris distraído.

—No es que dude de sus capacidades, pero en cierta forma, me inquieta que algo pueda sucederles. —Explicó la morena mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

El ex S.T.A.R.S. se puso serio. Nuevamente las dudas comenzaban a taladrarle la cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultándolas, tendría que sacarlas a flote de alguna forma.

—No les sucederá nada. Leon es un estratega experimentado y sabrá conducir de la mejor forma al equipo… A menos que tu preocupación sea específicamente por una persona.

Sheva volteó a mirar a su compañero. A pesar de su tono de voz tranquilo, pudo notar cierta malicia en las palabras de su pareja.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —Preguntó la morena entrecerrando los ojos.

—No estoy insinuando nada. Sólo planteo la posibilidad de que quizás te estás preocupando demasiado por alguien en especial. Jake Muller por ejemplo…

La chica de ojos avellana movió la cabeza confundida.

—Chris, por supuesto que me preocupa Jake. Pero también me interesa la seguridad de Leon, Claire y Sherry.

—No hace falta que mientas. —Respondió él disimulando una sonrisa.

—No estoy mintiendo, Chris. —Se defendió la chiquilla que comenzaba a enfadarse.

— ¿Es tan difícil admitir que sólo estás preocupada por ese "chico problema"? —Objetó Redfield con fastidio.

—Jake no es ningún chico problema. —Refutó la agente de la BSAA.

—Ahora también lo defiendes.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Chris?! ¿Qué tienes en contra de Jake? —Cuestionó la morena a su superior.

El mayor no respondió y se puso de pie. No estaba a dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

—Aún no me has respondido, ¿qué es lo que tienes en contra de Jake? —Insistió la de ojos avellana, también poniéndose de pie.

—Es hijo de Albert Wesker. —Se limitó a decir sin siquiera mirar a su compañera.

— ¡Él no tiene la culpa de su origen! ¡Él no es como su padre! —Exclamó la más joven.

—No me consta.

—A mí sí.

Y diciendo esto, la joven de piel bronceada se puso frente al capitán, encarándolo por primera vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Chris? ¿Por qué te molestas tanto por cosas sin sentido?

Chris bajo la mirada tratando de controlarse, ahora estaba realmente cabreado.

— ¡Porque me molesta que me mientan, Sheva!

— ¡Yo no te estoy mintiendo, Chris!

— ¿No me mientes? ¿Entonces porque tienes tanto interés por Jake Muller? ¿Acaso en este tiempo que estuvieron juntos te enamoraste de él?

Sheva se quedó sin palabras. Sus sentimientos no eran un asunto que le apeteciera hablar con Chris, y ahora él la estaba cuestionando duramente. No se andaba por las ramas.

—Piensa lo que quieras…

El mayor Redfield sentía que le hervía la sangre. Sheva no le estaba dando ninguna respuesta con respecto a su relación con Muller y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Le cabreaba de sobremanera la extrema preocupación que su compañera sentía por el mercenario y sus celos descontrolados eran la prueba de ello.

—Además, —Agregó la morena dándose media vuelta. —tú siempre estas preocupado por Jill Valentine y jamás he cuestionado tus motivos.

Golpe bajo. Ahora Sheva le estaba reprochando su relación con Jill Valentine y con justa razón, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

—Jill Valentine es mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Cómo sé qué es cierto? En ese caso, Jake es mi mejor amigo también.

Ahora era el turno de la joven para dudar de él. Chris no podía creerlo, su compañera ponía en tela de juicio la amistad sincera que tenía con Valentine y para colmo la equiparaba con su relación con el mercenario.

—Desde que estaba en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City, Jill Valentine se convirtió en alguien especial para mí. Ha estado conmigo en todo momento e incluso me salvó la vida.

—Jake hizo lo mismo por mí.

— ¡No es lo mismo, como un demonio! —Gritó el capitán finalmente exasperado.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —Lo retó la morena subiendo su voz una octava.

—Porque me doy cuenta, ¡carajo! ¡Soy hombre y puedo ver claramente sus intenciones! —Contestó impaciente apretando los puños.

— ¿¡Qué clase de intenciones hablas?! ¿¡Las mismas que tú tienes por Valentine?!

El ex S.T.A.R.S. finalmente estaba rojo de cólera. Él no estaba dispuesto a ceder a su postura para con Jake Muller pero Sheva tampoco bajaba la guardia respecto a Jill. Ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia.

— ¡Jamás he estado interesado en Jill, maldita sea!

— ¡¿Entonces, qué es lo que te pasa?! —Demandó la chiquilla levantando la barbilla.

Ya no podía más. Los celos, la rabia y la indecisión se habían acumulado en la mente del soldado de la BSAA y terminaron por nublarle el juicio. Nunca se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, pero en esta ocasión la verdad lo estaba matando.

— ¡Estoy celoso, maldita sea! ¿Estás feliz? —Confesó el hombre de ojos celestes finalmente vencido.

Sheva se quedó perpleja. Fue una respuesta que no se hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más alocados. Después de todo Jake había tenido razón todo el tiempo; quizás Chris Redfield si estaba realmente interesado en ella.

El mayor se quedó estático en su sitio hiperventilando frenéticamente, con la mirada fija hacia adelante.

Lentamente la chica de piel bronceada se acercó a él y lo tomó por el rostro, tocándolo tímidamente por las mejillas.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme, Chris?

Era el momento de la verdad. Redfield estaba harto de toda la vida resistirse a sus sentimientos, a sus emociones, hacer siempre lo correcto, poner todo lo demás por encima de lo que él realmente quería. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ésta vez dejaría a un lado los prejuicios, la ética profesional y el deber, era el momento de vivir.

Con determinación tomó el rostro de Sheva con ambas manos, y la miró fijamente a sus ojos avellana.

—No tengo idea de cuándo ni porqué, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, pero desde hace tiempo que no dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Cuando supe de tu presunta muerte, me devasté. No me resigné a que estuvieras muerta, pensaba siempre en ti, e incluso llegué a soñarte casi a diario… Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no pude evitarlo… —Confesó Chris mientras colocaba un mechón del cabello de la joven detrás de su oreja.

La chica de ojos avellana sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Apenas y podía creer la verdad que ocultaba esa confesión. Ahora era su turno de sincerarse.

—No sabes cuánto espere por este momento. Te he querido siempre, Chris. Desde el día en que te conocí.

El capitán abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Era verdad que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos?

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Preguntó con interés.

—Porque creía que tenías algo con Jill Valentine y nunca pensé que estuvieras interesado en mí. —Admitió Alomar con timidez.

—Estoy loco por ti.

Y tomando la iniciativa, Sheva acercó sus labios a los del soldado y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente. Se besaron tiernamente hasta que Chris la atrajo más hacia él tomándola por la cintura y ella se abrazó a su cuello. Rápidamente el contacto se volvió más apasionado cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Se separaron para inhalar un poco de aire necesario. Apenas se habían recuperado volvieron a besarse nuevamente, pero esta vez con más intensidad y con sus manos explorando todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Entonces Chris empezó a descender el toque de sus labios desde la mandíbula hasta recorrer toda la piel fina del cuello.

—Chris… ¿Qué-qué haces? —Preguntó ella con la respiración pesada.

— ¿No quieres? —Cuestionó el castaño con pocas intenciones de detenerse.

Sheva dio un suspiro hondo cuando sintió las manos de su compañero deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta.

—Sí, pero… ¿aquí? —Objetó la menor usando la poca prudencia que le quedaba.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez será en un sitio más lindo, con pétalos de rosas adornando la cama, pero hoy será un poco diferente a lo normal… No somos gente común, Sheva. —Argumentó a su favor mientras que con ambos brazos la levantó por los aires y ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura.

—Con que no somos gente común. —Replicó con expresión divertida.

— ¿Qué clase de capitán se aprovecha de una niña, como tú? —Explicó Chris mientras tomaba el dobladillo de la camiseta de su pareja para deslizarlo hacia arriba.

Esto fue un golpe a su orgullo. Era cierto que Chris era un poco mayor que ella pero no iba a permitir que él la considerara una chiquilla inexperta. Le demostraría cuanto había crecido en estos años de ausencia.

De repente sus ojos avellana se tornaron peligrosos. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta el oído del hombre y le susurró en voz apenas audible.

—Te demostraré que no soy una niña… —Advirtió con vehemencia mientras que con suavidad le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Entonces todo atisbo de cordura se fue al carajo.

Con agilidad se lanzó sobre el cuello de su capitán para besarlo frenéticamente a la vez que con sus pequeñas manos, empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa. Chris gimió cuando ella tiró la prenda superior al suelo y empezó a besar sus bíceps bien trabajados mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su abdomen marcado.

Y en medio de todo el juego de manos, terminaron en el tibio suelo de madera.

Sheva removió ligeramente ambos brazos para que su amante pudiese quitarle la camiseta. Contuvo una pequeña risa cuando miró a Chris ligeramente sorprendido ante la vista de su cuerpo con poca cubierta. La impresión duró poco cuando con agilidad, el ex integrante de los S.T.A.R.S. encontró con una de sus manos el broche del sujetador y lo desató con velocidad.

— ¡Qué rapidez, capitán! —Dijo ella sensualmente a la vez que él deslizaba los tirantes de sus hombros.

—He esperado mucho para esto. —Se sinceró el varón mientras continuaba con su faena de desvestirla.

—No eres el único. —Contestó la de ojos avellana a la vez que contenía un jadeo cuando sintió a Chris acariciarle suavemente la piel de las pantorrillas.

—Me alegro, porque de lo contrario me sentiría como un enfermo mental.

Diciendo esto, el experimentado capitán sumergió su rostro en sus pechos y comenzó a besar sus senos, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas largas y ella agarraba fuerte el cabello de su amante.

—Eres perfecta. —Expresó mientras la besaba en los labios con urgencia mientras ella paseaba por toda su espalda ancha a la vez que todo atisbo de cordura se había ido por el desagüe cuando el ex S.T.A.R.S. entró en ella y la hizo suya, reprimiendo sus jadeos besándola con necesidad.

Duraron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidos en el suelo, inhalando y exhalando profundamente.

—Debimos hacer esto hace mucho. —Expresó Chris pasando una mano por el cabello de su amante.

—Cierto. —Afirmó ella besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

—Aunque creo que primero debí invitarte a salir, regalarte un ramo de rosas y claro, elegir un sitio más apropiado.

Sheva se echó a reír, era cierto que esta no era su expectativa de pasar su primera noche al lado del hombre del que estaba enamorada pero definitivamente no estuvo nada mal. Por su parte Chris estaba eufórico, apenas creyendo lo que había pasado. En su carrera militar jamás lo había hecho con alguna de sus compañeras, ni con alguien mucho más joven que él, y mucho menos en medio de una misión riesgosa. Sabía que había quebrantado mil reglas de moral y ética profesional pero no estaba arrepentido, ella lo valía. La mujer de sus sueños ahora era suya.

— ¿Ya no estás celoso por Jake? —Preguntó la joven colocando el dedo índice en la nariz de su amante.

—No. Pero no te le vuelvas a acercar. —Respondió en automático, mientras la colocaba nuevamente encima de él.

—Eres adorable cuando estás celoso. —Murmuró ella mientras le daba un beso suave en el cuello y continuó: —Jake es mi mejor amigo, me ha ayudado bastante y nos hemos vuelto muy unidos. Y tú… Eres el hombre con el que quiero estar, incluso, Jake sabía de mis sentimientos por ti y muchas veces dio empujones para que se dieran las cosas entre nosotros. Desde el principio él afirmaba que estabas celoso.

Entonces Chris miró las cosas con más claridad.

— ¿Quieres decir que Muller sabía de todo esto y provocaba mis celos a propósito?

Sheva contuvo una risita baja.

—Cabrón. —Mencionó el mayor a la vez que daba un respingo.

—Chris, prométeme que cuando todo esto acabe, vas a hablar con Jake y limarán asperezas, por favor. —Pidió la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos azul pálido del capitán.

Redfield se quedó en silencio. El último encuentro que había tenido en China con el hijo de su peor enemigo había sido menos que agradable, incluso violento. Intentar hablar de nuevo con el mercenario sería una tarea bastante difícil.

—Sheva las cosas están mal entre nosotros. Jake me odia, nunca me va a perdonar lo de su padre.

—Si tú le explicas va a escucharte, estoy segura. Por favor, no pueden estar en guerra toda la vida cuando luchan por la misma causa. —Afirmó la mujer del tatuaje de Shuuja, suplicándole con sus orbes avellana.

Y su petición surtió efecto. Ya tenía un bastante tiempo en que Chris Redfield, el hombre de la voluntad indoblegable no podía negarle nada a esos ojos dulces y expresivos.

Dio un suspiro hondo y finalmente habló:

—Está bien, Sheva. No te prometo que nos llevemos bien, pero ten por seguro que lo voy a intentar.

La mujer de cabello castaño sonrió radiante y le dio un beso rápido al varón en los labios.

—Pero con una condición.

La más joven esperó, escucharía con atención lo que su pareja tenía que decir.

—Prométeme que vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque esto funcione. Yo he tomado una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás. Te quiero conmigo, Sheva, y no pienso renunciar.

Ella se enterneció por la dulzura de su petición. El militar sólo tenía la fachada de hombre rudo, pero sin duda era más noble de lo que podía imaginar.

—Te lo había dicho una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir. Seré por siempre, Chris. Compañeros hasta el final.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y la negrura de la noche se pintaba en el cielo con todo su esplendor, con la única luz de la luna en cuarto menguante iluminando en derredor.

Esa noche no hacía calor y el clima era templado y agradable, no obstante, los habitantes de la tribu Jasiri se habían retirado a sus chozas temprano, por las razones que ya le habían explicado antes a Jake Muller. Durante su estancia en la aldea, el equipo formado por Leon, Claire, Jake y Sherry habían aprendido a convivir con los habitantes, obteniendo una buena cantidad de información sobre su búsqueda de pistas para dar con el paradero de Albert Wesker y sus propósitos maquiavélicos.

El canto de las cigarras y el andar lejano de las pisadas de los animales, eran el único sonido que arrullaba a esa noche apacible, serena, despejada… Pero no lo suficiente para calmar las inquietudes de Claire Redfield que permanecía sentada afuera de su lecho, recargada contra una de las paredes de barro, estirando sus pies en el suelo.

Aún estaba alejada unos metros de distancia, cuando su compañero Leon S. Kennedy distinguió su silueta y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí la Redfield.

Con sigilo se acercó hasta donde yacía la pelirroja y se quedó de pie a su lado.

— ¿Contemplando las estrellas?

Instintivamente, Claire volteó la mirada en cuanto reconoció la voz de su pareja. Desde aquella vez que ella y Leon habían decidido compartir el dormitorio, su relación había mejorado en demasía, al grado que podía decirse que habían recuperado su amistad fragmentada casi por completo, volviendo a ser ese par de buenos camaradas, que alguna vez fueron en el pasado.

—En la ciudad no es posible contemplar ese cielo tan despejado. —Contestó la de ojos azules a su compañero y con un ademán, le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

Enseguida, el agente de la D.S.O. obedeció y se sentó al lado de su amiga y se quedó mirando al cielo al igual que ella.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó finalmente el hombre de cabellos dorados.

—Me pregunto cuándo se acabará todo esto… Cuándo cesaremos de luchar… Si algún día podremos vivir en un futuro sin miedo. —Explicó la hermana menor de Chris Redfield mientras jugueteaba con una varita entre sus manos.

— ¿Te hubiese gustado que nuestro destino hubiera sido diferente? —La interrogó Leon con curiosidad.

—Tal vez. Me hubiese gustado ser una simple pintora, que dibuja en su estudio cada que una nueva idea viene a su cabeza. Quizás dar clases en alguna universidad, casarme, tener dos hijos y un poddle… —Relató la menor encogiéndose de hombros y prosiguió: —Son deseos demasiado simples y mundanos, pero es lo que siempre he deseado. Tener una vida común, una familia normal igual que todos, donde no me tuviese que preocupar porque un demente quiera infectar al mundo.

Leon sonrió de lado y miró fijamente a su compañera. Contempló su perfil y de repente se dio cuenta que Claire Redfield era más linda de lo que recordaba. Su cara era la misma, pero ya no tenía la finta de una adolescente aventurera sino que ahora en su rostro se perfilaba el temple de toda una mujer. La piel seguía siendo de porcelana, conservaba el cuerpo voluptuoso de una Venus de Boticelli y ese cabello… Esa melena pelirroja que siempre le había gustado desde que la conoció permanecía intacta, rebelde, impactante. El agente comenzó a cuestionarse en qué momento Claire Redfield se había vuelto una mujer tan hermosa, o tal vez, la hermana menor de Chris siempre había sido bella, sólo que estaba tan ocupado en otros asuntos que no se percató de lo guapa que siempre había sido su compañera. Una mujer preciosa, tanto en el interior como en el exterior.

—También he deseado lo mismo. —Confesó el agente de ojos azules.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí. Sólo que en lugar de un poddle, me gustaría tener un San Bernardo y llamarlo Beethoven.

Claire se soltó a reír por el comentario bromista de su compañero. Estar al lado del ex policía siempre le prometía un rato agradable.

—Te extrañé mucho, Leon. —Confesó la Redfield recargándose contra el hombro de su compañero.

Al sentir el contacto cálido de la motociclista, de inmediato el confort y la tranquilidad se apoderaron del sobreviviente de Raccoon City, que sonrió levemente al tener a esa mujer tan cerca de él.

¿Qué nuevas emociones estaba experimentando?

Quizás aún había estragos de aquella noche en que ambos por exceso de alcohol y falta de compañía, terminaron compartiendo las sábanas. También pudo ser en la ocasión en que miró a Claire enseñando a la gente de esa tribu con la que convivían nuevos métodos para conseguir agua limpia para beber, o tal vez, simplemente tal vez, siempre había visto algo más en ella desde ese fatídico día de 1998, cuando de dos desconocidos pasaron a ser aliados inseparables que luchaban por sobrevivir a ese infierno llamado Raccoon City. Fue la obsesión, la inseguridad, la vanidad y probablemente el miedo lo que no le permitían ver las cosas con claridad, notar lo evidente y sembrar esa pequeña semilla de la duda en el corazón del agente de ojos azules. La vida le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de que de una vez por todas se librara de los fantasmas del pasado el recuerdo de Ada se difuminara para siempre. Era una oferta inmejorable.

¿Era acaso que comenzaba a sentir algo más por Claire Redfield que no fuera precisamente amistad?

¿Por qué no?

Mientras la chica permanecía recargada en el hombro de su camarada, con decisión Leon tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la apretó contra la suya con suavidad.

La motociclista se sorprendió un poco por la espontaneidad de su mejor amigo, mientras él seguía sosteniendo su agarre con firmeza sin intenciones de soltarla.

—Nunca estuve arrepentido de haber pasado esa noche contigo.

Claire abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No se esperaba que su compañero sacara ese tema a colación en ese momento.

—Leon, no… —Interrumpió ella sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. —Pidió él con voz franca, solicitando su autorización. —No sé porqué actué así. Quizás fue miedo, inseguridad, incertidumbre… No sabía que iba a pasar con nosotros después de lo que había pasado. Me negaba a perderte, pero tenía demasiados demonios internos en ese momento como para poder iniciar algo contigo. Sabía que después de eso lo nuestro no iba a volver a ser igual, había arruinado nuestra amistad y es por eso que pedí perdón. Fui un cobarde, lo sé y quizás esta explicación debí darla hace mucho tiempo, —se lamentó el ex policía y prosiguió: —pero creo que te la debía.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, pero no soltó el agarre de la mano de Leon. Esos recuerdos todavía dolían.

—Puedes darme otra bofetada aún más fuerte que la de aquella ocasión, si gustas. —Ofreció el agente con cierto sentido del humor.

Ella sonrió con amargura, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Tal vez sencillamente no era nuestro momento, Leon. —Murmuró la activista de Terra Save aún con la mirada en el suelo.

Entonces él la tomó por el rostro con su otra mano, forzándola a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Esta vez, el rubio sabía lo que quería.

— ¿Crees que este sea nuestro momento?

La menor se sintió hechizada. Esos ojos azules que siempre la habían intimidado nuevamente la miraban con la misma pasión y ternura como cuando durmieron juntos en el apartamento de Kennedy. El corazón le latía desbocado, como si hubiese estado esperando toda su vida por ese instante, impaciente por palpitar.

—No lo sé… —Confesó temerosa.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besar una vez más esos labios cerezas de Claire Redfield. Se inclinó más hacia su rostro y ella no opuso resistencia. La pelirroja sabía perfectamente el riesgo que corría si volvía a involucrarse sentimentalmente con su camarada de antaño y estaba consciente de que si algo salía mal, la más lastimada sería ella, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

La niña de orbes azules cerró sus ojos y esperó a que pasara lo que tuviera que suceder. El agente siguió acercándose invasivamente hasta sentir su frío aliento contra sus mejillas, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento.

Sus labios estaban por rozarse cuando el sonido de una voz los distrajo.

— ¡Leon! —Sonaba con estruendo la voz de Jake Muller, llamándolo desde la distancia.

 _"_ _¡Maldita sea!"_ Pensó el ex policía mientras se alejaba a regañadientes de su compañera y apretaba una de sus manos en un puño.

—Creo que debes ir. —Susurró la activista un poco decepcionada.

Leon se puso de pie y ayudó a su compañera a que también se incorporara del piso.

El sobreviviente de "las plagas", frunció el ceño en cuanto escuchó a Jake Muller seguir llamándolo por su nombre y de mala gana contestó:

— ¡Ya oí!

—Iré a buscar a Sherry. —Se excusó la motociclista para marcharse de allí.

Y justo antes de que la mujer cabellos de hoguera se marchara, rápidamente Leon la tomó del brazo para frenarla, para inmediatamente después estampar sus labios contra los suyos, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.

Le tomó unos segundos a la pelirroja captar lo que estaba sucediendo. El inesperado beso de Kennedy la había dejado sin aliento, pero no por ello, la hacía menos dichosa. Tímidamente comenzó a corresponder el gesto de su compañero mientras él la acercaba tiernamente hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura y ella por su parte, colgaba sus brazos de los hombros anchos del rubio. Claire sonreía cuando la caricia de la barba incipiente de Leon rozaba con sus mejillas suaves.

Compartieron un beso dulce y tímido por unos instantes, apenas rozando sus labios por las comisuras, cuando tuvieron que separarse para tomar un respiro necesario.

—Este debió ser nuestro primer beso. —Dijo la pelirroja acariciando a su pareja por la mejilla.

—Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para reponer todos los besos que nos debemos. —Contestó él mientras la abrazaba protectoramente rodeándola con sus brazos trabajados.

—Jake te está esperando. —Le recordó ella con pocas ganas de soltarse de su abrazo.

—Volveré pronto. —Prometió a la vez que se separaba de ella y removía con una de sus manos el flequillo de su frente para depositar allí un beso tierno.

Enseguida, Leon se retiró para averiguar el motivo por el cual el mercenario lo buscaba, mientras Claire lo miraba desaparecer en la oscuridad. Aún no determinaba a ciencia cierta que era exactamente lo que acababa de pasar, pero no importaba mucho en realidad. Esta vez ya no tenía miedo, estaba decidida a luchar por lo que quería.

* * *

Jessica caminaba de entre los pasillos de las instalaciones científicas. Buscaba con la vista a su misterioso aliado y guardaespaldas cuando de repente, una sombra que se desplazaba a una velocidad inverosímil para el ojo humano, se posó detrás de ella y la acorraló contra la pared.

Antes de que pudiese interponer defensa, el espectro ya la había sujetado del cuello y comenzaba a apretarle la yugular sin contemplaciones.

— ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué… qué demonios te pasa?! —Logró decir la mujer entre balbuceos al reconocer la fría mano de su captor.

Ahora frente a los ojos claros de Jessica, estaba un enfurecido Albert Wesker con sus orbes escarlatas destellando como si fuesen chispas de fuego ardiente.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Estuviste en mi despacho y tomaste algo que me pertenece! —Bufó colérico el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

—Yo no… Yo no he entrado a t-tu oficina. —Negó la espía sintiendo que el aire se le comenzaba a agotar.

—No trates de negarlo, maldita vívora.

La ex agente de la BSAA empezó a sentir que sus pulmones se contraían por falta de oxígeno y no pudo responder a las acusaciones.

Y justo antes que se desmayara, Wesker soltó a su víctima que azotó contra el piso con un golpe seco. La fémina comenzó a toser y enseguida inhaló y exhaló profundamente, sintiendo un profundo alivio en sus vías respiratorias.

—Te doy treinta segundos para que me entregues lo que tomaste de mi oficina y te garantizo que te daré una muerte rápida y sin sufrimiento. —Amenazó el tirano con voz intimidante.

Pero Jessica era inteligente. A pesar de que el virólogo tenía una presencia que hacía temblar a cualquiera, sabía que debía de mantenerse firme, ya que si mostraba lo contrario, el rubio notaría su nerviosismo y su teatro se vendría abajo. Tenía que jugar a la ruleta rusa y no podía perder.

—Yo no tengo nada que te pertenezca. Ni siquiera he entrado a tu despacho. —Dijo ella con la voz ronca, aún sin levantarse del suelo.

— ¡Mientes! —Sentenció el hombre que vestía de piel de cocodrilo, apretando sus dientes afilados.

—Yo no soy la única que tiene acceso a tus dominios. —Argumentó la de ojos claros a su favor y añadió: —Además, ¿qué objeto se supone que robé y es tan importante para que quieras matarme?

Albert Wesker entendió enseguida su juego. El científico no era ningún imbécil y sabía perfectamente que la elocuencia de Jessica sólo pretendía sacarle nueva información que de ninguna manera pensaba compartir con ella ni con nadie, especialmente porque se trataba de ese retrato de Claire Redfield. Bien pensado por parte de esa maldita traidora.

—No me has respondido. —Insistió ella incorporándose con torpeza.

—Ni lo haré. —Repuso el mayor enseguida, sacando sus gafas de sol y colocándoselas de nueva cuenta en sus pupilas bermellón. —Más te vale que sea verdad lo que dices, ya que de lo contrario lo sabré y no querrás saber lo que les sucede a los que osan traicionarme. —Sentenció con voz potente a la vez que volvía a desaparecer entre las sombras con su andar veloz y silencioso, yéndose tan rápido como llegó.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el rubio ya se había marchado, Sherawat dio un suspiro aliviada. Por un segundo, sintió su muerte cerca al mirar la cólera del tirano cuando descubrió que la fotografía de su "mujercita" había sido robado de su eterna gabardina de piel de cocodrilo, pero conociendo al ex capitán, sabía perfectamente que nunca diría qué clase de objeto era el que le había sido hurtado, ni siquiera levantaría sospechas de ello ante los demás. Ese demonio tenía demasiada experiencia y sabía jugar bien sus cartas sin perder los estribos. Pero ahora ella tenía un as a su favor. Confirmaba más que nunca que el retrato de esa chiquilla era por demás importante para ese desquiciado y que era vital averiguar su identidad. Ya había encontrado el talón de Aquiles del monstruo, solo restaba aguardar la ocasión para usar ese poder.

Y la ocasión estaba cerca.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy meloso, muy cursi, mucho lemmon? Nunca había escrito tanto lemmon junto, pero la historia ya lo requería jajaja. ¿Qué momento les pareció más tierno? ¿Carlos y Jill, Chris y Sheva o Leon y Claire? Les dije que este sería el episodio donde verían más amor y espero haber cumplido con la expectativa, espero no haberme pasado de miel jaja.**

 **En el siguiente episodio, las cosas comenzarán a acomodarse y les adelanto que el mundo empezará a hacer ebullición. Esta historia ya se acerca cada vez más al final y las cosas se irán complicando para todos, empezando porque nuestro amado Wesker ya empezará a hacer de las suyas, ya lo verán. Y Jessica, bueno no se quedará atrás.**

 **Como siempre, su opinión es valiosa para mí así que no duden en expresarse en los reviews, o si lo prefieren pueden mandar mensaje privado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y a Addie por revisar!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	26. Chapter 26: Romeo Julieta y otros males

**¡Hola amigos! Aquí reportándome con la actualización semanal de "Mala Sangre" en su entrega número 26 de título denominado "Romeo, Julieta y otros demonios" Este será un capítulo con intriga, emociones desbocadas y destrucción muahuahua. Nos acercamos a los episodios finales por lo que espero se le haga justicia a la recta final de esta historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer encarecidamente a la Beta Oficial de esta historia y mi amiga** ** _Addie Redfield_** **que sin su ayuda y consejo esta historia sin duda no serÍa la misma.**

 **Sin más ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** Hermana no te enfades conmigo jajaja! Hubo lemmon que es lo que importa jajaja pero tú quieres ver el mundo arder y ambas lo sabemos jajaja Lo de la muñeca si fue algo… interesante, por no decir que macabro, pero en este episodio espero que no haya cosas escalofriantes, aquí sólo el mundo comenzará a arder ya lo verás. Saludos hermana, se te quiere!

 **Zhines:** Comadre! Me alegro que no te hayas infartado con el capítulo jajaja, este episodio fue de amor, como debe de ser en toda historia siniestra jajaja Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones en la escena del lemmon, debo decir que parendí mucho de ti cuando me ayudaste en "Juego de Villanos", aprendí mucho en ese fic. Y en este episodio, esto se va a descontrolaaaaar. Un abrazote comadre!

 **Frozenheart7:** Hermana menor del mal! Claire y Jake?! No soy tan siniestra jajaja al menos no en este fic, pero quizás en un futuro (If you know what I mean)

Jessica perra en mode on! Hoy también la verás haciendo de las suyas. Ya era justo que empezara a actuar después de tantos episodios en las sombras.

Los buenos ya tuvieron mucha paz y tranquilidad es momento de perturbarlos, todos estarán en líos mi estimada, ya verás que la espera surgió por que hubo muchas emociones involucradas… Weskerfield… Hummm…Quizás…

Espero y te guste el episodio hermanita, te quiero!

 **Paola Watson:** Hola! Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar review! Muchos lectores me han pedido un acercamiento de ese tipo entre Claire y Wesker aunque es un poco complicado considerando que Claire le teme a Wesker aunque al rubio no le molestaría divertirse un poco con la pelirroja. Lo consideraré, pero por lo pronto, aquí verás un poco de Wesker en acción. Espero y te guste este episodio!

* * *

 _"Dos cosas anhela el hombre de verdad; el peligro y el juego, por eso quiere a la mujer, que es el juguete más peligroso."_

 _—Friedrich Nietzsche._

CAPÍTULO 26: ROMEO, JULIETA Y OTROS DEMONIOS

— ¿Qué sucede Jake? —Preguntó Leon S. Kennedy acercándose al lugar donde yacía el más joven.

—Hay un problema, Leon. —Respondió seriamente el chico de ojos grises y continuó: —Hay un infectado de entre los aldeanos.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Y entonces Jake se abrió paso entre el oficial de la D.S.O. que lo siguió de cerca y removiendo una especie de cortina hecha de tela delgada se adentró en una de las chozas, donde yacían varios hombres de la tribu y el anciano que era el líder.

Leon no daba crédito a lo que veía Había allí tendido sobre la colchoneta un habitante de la aldea, actuando como si fuese un animal salvaje mientras varios sujetos lo sostenían de los brazos y piernas, pero por la fuerza que expresaba, sabía que duraría mucho tiempo. De su piel morena quedaba bien poco, ya que poco a poco iba coloreándose de manchas negruzcas y grises que infectaban toda la dermis, para a continuación sus ojos comenzaran a rellenarse de un color rojo sangre.

Totalmente ajenos al bioterrorismo, los habitantes trataban de ayudarlo rodeándolo de mezclas herbales que actuaban como agentes medicinales y llenando la habitación de incienso para que según sus creencias, "el mal" saliera de su cuerpo.

—Wesker está cerca. —Pronunció Jake Muller con tono sombrío.

—Debemos actuar rápido o el infectado terminará de mutar y va a atacarlos.

Todavía no terminaba de articular su frase cuando el sujeto se liberó de sus agarres y con violencia azotó a sus compañeros contra las paredes, sin que estos pudieran hacer nada contra su fuerza descomunal.

Antes de que lograra atacarlo, Jake arrastró lejos al hombre anciano que era el líder de la tribu, salvándolo del ataque directo del infectado. Y entonces, el no-muerto se lanzó contra Leon.

Los demás aldeanos miraban aterrados como su compatriota atacaba enloquecido a cualquiera que estuviera a su paso, y enseguida se apresuraron a auxiliar a su viejo líder que yacía al lado del más joven.

Jake trató de comunicarse con los demás para que no entraran en pánico y los alertó sobre la necesidad que tenían de exterminar a su compañero por el bien de la pequeña población, a la vez que Leon luchaba por defenderse sin lastimar al aldeano.

Después de ver que efectivamente, el lugareño ya no era un ser humano, sino una criatura malvada, los integrantes de la tribu Jasiri asintieron para que Leon terminara con su existencia.

— ¡Leon acábalo! —Instruyó el mercenario a su compañero.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades de pelea, Leon toma del brazo a su adversario que trata de embestirlo y con la otra mano, enreda su brazo en el cuello para inmovilizarlo y finalmente dejarse caer con todo su peso, estrellando el cuello del infectado contra el suelo, dándole una muerte instantánea.

El oficial de la D.S.O. comenzó a hiperventilar por el esfuerzo requerido durante la lucha, dejando detrás de él ese cadáver en el suelo, mientras los demás hombres se apresuraban a recoger el cuerpo.

—No estaban muy de acuerdo con que eliminaras a uno de los suyos, pero al notar que era un peligro latente, tuvieron que aceptar. —Explicó el chico de ojos grises.

—Esto es una señal que debemos darnos prisa, Wesker está más cerca de lo que creemos.

—Le diré a Sherry que le comunique lo sucedido al equipo de Chris. —Dijo Muller alejándose con premura.

—Yo le informaré a Josh y Helena. Tenemos el tiempo contado.

* * *

Albert Wesker se encontraba tecleando algo muy rápido en su ordenador gigante que era parte del laboratorio de experimentación, cuando de repente su hombre de confianza irrumpió en el lugar.

—Señor, le tengo noticias. —Informó con su usual tono de voz militar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con tranquilidad el tirano.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, el soldado le entregó un pequeño CD de video. El rubio tomó el disco con sus manos enguantadas y lo colocó en la bandeja del ordenador para que se reprodujera en la pantalla gigante.

Sin ningún preámbulo la cinta comenzó a reproducirse mostrando imágenes de calidad media. En la pantalla se observaban una especie de cuevas iluminadas escasamente por antorchas, y luz que se filtraba a través de las grietas naturales en medio de las rocas. Durante los primeros minutos, todo mostraba un panorama perfectamente normal con el paisaje de las cavernas tranquilo, cuando de repente aparecía en escena la silueta de dos personas; un hombre y una mujer. El varón era un sujeto alto, de piel oscura, y barba incipiente que vestía un uniforme militar que el ex capitán pudo reconocer de inmediato. Su compañera, se notaba a leguas que era una mujer joven, alta, esbelta, cabello castaño y tez clara. Vestía pantalones marrones con botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, camiseta blanca y un chaleco de combate rojo.

A pesar de la poca calidad de las imágenes, el audio era bastante bueno y aunado a la resonancia de la zona, Wesker pudo distinguir perfectamente la conversación que ambos sostenían.

—Recibido. —Pronunció la mujer dando la impresión de dar por terminado un mensaje que acababa de recibir en su radio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con interés el mayor.

—Leon acaba de informarme que encontraron un infectado en la aldea. Bastante agresivo y al parecer un poco más inteligente que las especies comunes.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar a ese jardín subterráneo antes de que utilicen todas las flores para propagar una infección! —Anunció el hombre empuñando nuevamente su arma.

— ¿Crees que Wesker ya nos esté pisando los talones? —Cuestionó la chica avanzando a través del suelo polvoriento.

—No lo creo. Estoy seguro. ¡Vámonos!

Finalizando la breve conversación, el par de agentes se movieron del lugar para rápidamente desaparecer de la vista de la cámara, cortándose enseguida el breve video.

— ¡Vaya! Esos dos extraños me conocen. —Mencionó el rubio con sarcasmo cuando finalizó el video. —Al menos no me subestiman.

El militar permaneció con los labios sellados como si de una estatua de mármol se tratase, mientras el villano continuaba con su monólogo.

—Veo que a Chris no le bastó con invitar al ex policía de la R.P.D., sino que también se dio el lujo de traer a toda la B.S.A.A. y a los amigos del novato. Mejor para mí. Me alegro profundamente que hayan recibido nuestro regalo que amablemente les hizo llegar mi querida Ada Wong. Me lamento un poco de no hacerles llegar más infectados. —Pronunció con voz solemne mientras se dio media vuelta para esta vez dirigirse directamente a su hombre de confianza.

—Esos dos van al jardín subterráneo, alcánzalos y asegúrate de que no vivan lo suficiente para destruir un solo ejemplar de las flores.

El soldado asintió y antes de que desapareciera de entre la penumbra, su superior lo detuvo indicándole antes otra instrucción.

—Antes de que te vayas, prepara el instrumental de combate. Quiero que mi Samurai Edge esté lista para esta noche.

Finalizando todos los detalles, el militar se retiró para irse a preparar sus encomiendas sin perder tiempo. Toda palabra que salía de la boca del tirano, era una ley para él.

—Ya veremos si pueden conmigo.

* * *

En otro lugar de las instalaciones subterráneas, en una oficina amplia y alfombrada, la más excéntrica de todas, yacía Jessica Sherawat sentada sobre su enorme silla de negocios, bastante entretenida tecleando algo en su pequeña computadora portátil.

Sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, se notaba como poco a poco iba frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia, como si algo de lo que leía la estuviese exasperando de sobremanera.

—No entiendo porqué tanto alboroto causado por una ciudad extinta. —Murmuró en voz baja mientras leía un informe detallado sobre la caída de Raccoon City, en el cuál muchas personas, entre ellas su actual jefe, estaban muy involucrados.

Bajando un poco más la página del informe encontró una lista con los nombres de los sobrevivientes.

—Kevin Ryman… Leon Scott Kennedy… Jillian Valentine… Esa infeliz debió haber muerto en esa ciudad. —Maldijo la de ojos claros cuando leyó de entre la lista de sobrevivientes el nombre de la ex teniente de S.T.A.R.S, cuando de repente otro nombre llamó su atención. —Claire Redfield… Redfield… ¿Será pariente de Chris?

No era una sorpresa que todo lo relacionado con Chris Redfield fuera de sumo interés para la fémina y movida por la curiosidad instó por investigar un poco más acerca de la chica.

En el navegador encontró varias coincidencias al teclear el nombre de "Claire Redfield", pero en ninguna parte había algún resultado convincente, hasta que encontró el nombre de la susodicha en un directorio virtual de la página perteneciente a la organización no gubernamental Terra Save.

 _"Claire Redfield, Los Ángeles California, Supervisora General."_

—Demasiada coincidencia. —Habló para sí misma la ex agente que empezaba a atar cabos suponiendo que efectivamente, la supervisora general de Terra Save era familiar de su antiguo sueño frustrado Chris Redfield.

Continuó escribiendo algo en el teclado de su computadora y dio un clic en la sección de noticias en donde halló un artículo interesante.

 _"Claire Redfield es nombrada nueva Supervisora General de Terra Save después de su ardua labor como activista contra el bioterrorismo en Terragrigia."_

Sherawat continuó leyendo el encabezado de la noticia en donde la prensa local anunciaba el nuevo nombramiento de Claire en Terra Save, y fue en un costado de la página en donde miró una foto de la activista junto a Chris Redfield, que lo reconoció de inmediato.

—"Claire Redfield junto a su hermano el reconocido capitán de la BSAA Christopher Redfield." —Leyó Jessica en voz alta el pie de foto confirmando su teoría. — ¿Así que la tal Claire Redfield es hermana de Chris?

Posó sus ojos claros en la fotografía que acompañaba la nota periodística y observó con detenimiento primero al capitán de la BSAA que vestía un elegante traje color negro con una corbata azul marino. Miró por largo rato al militar para finalmente centrar su atención en la mujer que según el artículo informativo, era su hermana. Era una fémina que daba la impresión de estar en los últimos años de sus veinte o en los principios de sus treinta. Estatura media y figura estilizada. Usaba un vestido azul turquesa de una sola pieza y tirantes delgados que se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura delgada y caderas voluptuosas, dejando en la falda una fina caída que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. El peinado sencillo consistía en recogido simple que dejaba a la vista uno que otro mechón rebelde de su cabellera intensamente roja.

Prestó más atención a la pariente consanguínea más cercana de su ex compañero y estudió detalladamente sus facciones. Fácilmente se podía percibir que la mujer era muy guapa, perfil delicado, nariz respingada y labios finos que se adornaban de una mirada aguamarina que se acentuaba con el color de su atuendo azul.

Esos ojos celestes, esa melena inconfundible tan roja como la sangre, estaba segura que ya la había visto antes en alguna parte. ¿Pero dónde?

Tenía la certeza de que jamás en su vida se había topado con Claire Redfield, pero su rostro le era tan familiar…

Divagó un buen rato de entre los recuerdos e imágenes que guardaba en su mente cuando de repente una chispa de intuición brilló en sus ojos almendrados y rápidamente se levantó de su silla como un resorte y corrió hacia su abrigo de piel que estaba colgado sobre uno de los percheros.

Buscó en uno de los bolsos interiores y sacó de allí la vieja fotografía que había sido propiedad del tirano e inmediatamente la colocó frente a la imagen que mostraba la pantalla del ordenador y las comparó con detenimiento.

La mujer entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa causada a su reciente descubrimiento.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó fascinada cuando se percató que la hermana de Chris Redfield y la chica de la fotografía de Albert Wesker eran la misma persona.

No sabía duda que se trataba de la misma mujer. Los ojos azules y la melena de fuego era la misma, la facciones dulces y expresión traviesa tampoco habían cambiado, sólo la sombra de la madurez había hecho eco en el rostro de la Redfield, siendo el retrato de Wesker una imagen en la flor de su juventud y la perteneciente a la prensa, mostraba su ya notable madurez.

— ¡Pero qué historia de amor más dramática! ¡Albert Wesker enamorado de la hermanita de su peor enemigo! ¡Ni al mismísimo Shakespeare se le hubiese ocurrido una novela más trágica! El odio entre Albert y Chris supera con creces al rencor entre los Capuleto y los Montesco… Y Claire, la pobre Julieta, la mártir de la historia. —Comentó burlona la de cabellos castaños, sin dejar de mirar los retratos y prosiguió:

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. El atentado a Terra Save, la fotografía, el interés de Wesker por querer encargarse personalmente de los "héroes" —Relató ella, haciendo un énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "héroes" y agregó: —Entonces la tal Ada Wong no es la mujercita del temido dictador, sino la pelirroja… ¡Cuánto provecho le podrá sacar a esta fotografía! —Expresó con malicia con mil y un ideas perversas atravesando su mente letal y vengativa tomando entre sus manos la imagen que había pertenecido al ex capitán, como si fuese un tesoro muy valioso.

—Este retrato es mi as bajo la manga para ganarle la partida a Albert Wesker. Veremos si después de esto la suerte sigue estando de tu lado, querido…

* * *

El agente Kennedy yacía sentado en la pequeña silla de su respectiva choza mientras se estrujaba las sienes tratando de encontrar una explicación en su cabeza.

¿Y si Jake y Helena tenían razón? ¿Y si en verdad Wesker había tenido un aliado poderoso todo el tiempo y él no lo había notado?

Todos esos cuestionamientos merodeaban en la cabeza del agente cuando de repente sintió unas manos pequeñas acariciarle el cabello por la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Claire Redfield dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

—Sí. Sólo estaba distraído por el asunto del infectado, es todo. —Mintió el agente.

La Redfield se colocó frente al rubio y con seguridad lo tomó por el rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Todo a salir bien, Leon. Lo logramos en Raccoon City, lo lograremos también ahora. —Dijo con voz firme la mujer de ojos azules y depositando un beso lento en los labios del ex policía.

Leon correspondió muy despacio al gesto de su compañera pero no por ello menos gustoso. La beso sin prisa mientras que con sus manos la acercaba más a él sentándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se separaron unos instantes para tomar aire y el de ojos azules tomó la barbilla de la chica entre sus manos.

—Gracias. Quisiera tan optimista como tú. —Murmuró el integrante de la D.S.O.

—Es fácil serlo cuando confío en alguien como tú. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

El ex policía de la R.P.D. fingió una sonrisa. Le preocupaba en demasía que Claire confiara tanto en él, cuando ni siquiera él mismo tenía le certeza sobre si podía confiar en sí mismo.

—Tengo que ir con los aldeanos. Quedé en enseñarles algunos métodos básicos de supervivencia por si los necesitan cuando nos vayamos. —Informó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

Leon asintió y su pareja de retiró de la choza rápidamente, dejándolo nuevamente a solas. Enseguida la alarma de su radio comenzó a sonar.

—Aquí, Harper. Leon, ¿me recibes?

—Aquí, Kennedy. Fuerte y claro. —Contestó Leon a través del intercomunicador.

—Leon, Josh y yo hemos llegado a la entrada del jardín subterráneo, estamos por ingresar. —Informó la mujer a su compañero de agencia.

—Bien, Helena. Nosotros esperamos las indicaciones del comando dirigido por Chris, es cuestión de un par de días o quizás horas para que nos retiremos de la aldea. —Respondió.

—Recibido. —Contestó la chica confirmando el mensaje y agregó: —Leon, hay algo más que quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Recibí información de la D.S.O. acerca del robo de la muestra del virus crisálida. Al parecer no todo le salió bien al ladrón. Encontraron un cabello en la cámara de congelación, y después de examinarlo, los estudios arrojaron que se trataba de una mujer probablemente de ascendencia oriental…

Leon sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras dichas de la voz de Helena, uno de sus grandes temores se estaban confirmando. Se había quedado totalmente sin palabras.

—Leon, considero prudente que comencemos una investigación y de ser posible girar una orden de arresto en contra de la espía asiática.

—No. —Se negó enseguida el rubio.

— ¡¿Pero por qué no?! —Refutó la chica de ojos castaños a través del aparato.

—Aún no tenemos evidencia suficiente, Helena. —Argumentó el ex policía a su favor.

— ¡¿Pero qué más prueba quieres, Leon?! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué Ada se aparezca frente a nosotros y nos confiese una a una sus fechorías?

El agente permaneció callado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Leon, si no inicias una investigación en contra de esa mujer, yo misma le pediré a Hunnigan que lo haga y solicite una orden de detención. ¡Joder, Leon! ¡Esa mujer está metida en todo esto hasta el cuello!—Amenazó Harper estando bastante molesta.

— ¡No vas a hacer nada en contra de Ada! —Bufó el rubio estando bastante enfadado.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó la pelirroja que estaba justo a espaldas del agente.

Cuando Leon volteó a mirar el rostro de Claire, era la viva imagen de la decepción. En su cara se pintaba la increudilidad, la desilusión y la duda. La hermana de Chris Redfield había regresado en algún momento a la choza sin que el varón se diera cuenta y había estado escuchando toda su conversación por radio con Helena.

— ¿Así que has estado encubriendo a Ada? —Cuestionó la menor con voz ahogada.

—Claire esto no es lo que estás pensando. —Contestó el policía acercándose lentamente a ella.

Y sintiendo que la rabia subía a su mente como espuma, la chica de ojos azules le propino una fuerte bofetada a su compañero mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

— ¡Eres un maldito inconsciente! ¡Proteges a Ada Wong a costa de la seguridad de todos!

— ¡Yo no estoy protegiendo a nadie! —Se defendió el rubio llevándose una mano a la mandíbula.

— ¡Escuché toda la conversación que tuviste con Helena! ¡¿O vas a negarme que le prohibiste arrestar a la espía?! —Retó la obstinada motociclista.

— ¡Es porque no tengo pruebas suficientes para arrestarla! —Respondió Leon agitando los brazos.

Claire dio una sonrisa sarcástica y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué acaso no lo ves, Leon? ¡Esa mujer estuvo Raccoon City, en España con las plagas, en Tall Oaks! ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que siempre que haya un peligro global bioterrorista esa mujer siempre esté involucrada?

Leon se quedó en silencio. Claire lo estaba cuestionando duramente y sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja tenía razón en sus argumentos.

— ¡Por favor, reacciona! ¡Estás cometiendo los mismos errores que cometiste en China! ¡Peleaste con Chris por defenderla! —Reclamó la Redfield con la voz ahogada echándole en cara al agente el altercado que tuvo con Chris en aquel caos que fue ocasionado por Simmons, unos cuantos años atrás. —Y ahora, no sé qué pueda esperar yo de ti… —Finalizó la activista de Terra Save conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban inundando sus ojos, y dándose media vuelta salió rápidamente de la habitación, negándose a derramar una sola lágrima delante del ex policía.

Ahora el agente Kennedy se sentía peor que nunca. En el fondo sabía que Ada era culpable no había hecho nada para evitarlo, le dolían profundamente las duras verdades que su compañera en Raccoon City le había hecho ver, pero sobretodo; se sentía una basura por haber decepcionado a Claire. No podía ser posible que le hubiese vuelto a fallar de la peor forma. Quizás y después de todo, Helena y la pelirroja tenían razón y Ada no era lo que él creía.

—Bien hecho, idiota.

* * *

Helena llevaba en la mano su radio, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta sin éxito.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó Josh Stone mirando el ceño fruncido de su compañera.

—Creo que provoqué una tormenta. —Respondió sarcásticamente la agente de la D.S.O.

Josh se quedó callado al desconocer los motivos de tal respuesta. Y acercándose a la enorme entrada de piedra, le pidió ayuda a su pareja para poder abrirla e ingresar al jardín subterráneo que estaba detrás.

Cuando finalmente la puerta cedió, Josh y Helena se adentraron con premura hacia su objetivo dando una mirada retrospectiva al lugar.

La estancia sin duda era un sitio enorme. Se notaba a leguas que en algún momento de la historia el jardín subterráneo había sido una especie de centro ceremonial o de rituales, a juzgar por la estructura de las ruinas, contando con una especie de escalón gigante, en cual era iluminado por un tragaluz natural en el cual se filtraban unos cuantos rayos de luz. A pesar de la ambigüedad del invernadero, había también muchas cajas metálicas ocultas entre el ramaje que parecían ser las fuentes de electricidad. Todo el lugar olía a humedad y a tierra mojada, quizás porque la vegetación así lo requería. Y finalmente habían hallado lo que habían venido buscar; justo en el centro del jardín, habían sembradas decenas y decenas de flores de pétalos naranjas y pistilos amarillos. La flor "ascensión al Sol" seguía siendo cultivada.

— ¿Entonces son estas flores las causantes de tanto alboroto? —Murmuró Helena en voz baja mientras sostenía su arma con una mano.

—No imaginas el poder que tienen. —Contestó el capitán observando con precaución a su alrededor.

De repente, ambos agentes detectaron una silueta moverse rápidamente entre las sombras.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Harper preparando la escopeta hydra.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos ya. —Ordenó Stone alzando su arma con la mano derecha.

Y justo antes de que pudieran reaccionar un militar que cubría su rostro con un pasamontañas se colocó en medio de los dos, aterrizando en una voltereta perfecta.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana, tomó por el cañón la escopeta de Harper y arrojarla hacia el suelo, para después derribar a la mujer con una patada en el estómago. Enseguida hizo lo mismo con Josh Stone estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de roca producto de un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—Será mejor que se marchen por donde vinieron. —Amenazó el militar que cargaba entre sus manos un rifle de francotirador.

— ¿¡Quién coño eres?! —Objetó el moreno reincorporándose con dificultad.

Helena continuaba recuperando el aire mientras yacía en el piso, detectando que ese timbre de voz le era vagamente conocido.

—No digan que no se los advertí.

Diciendo esto, el misterioso soldado volvió a atacar a Josh Stone, pero esta vez, el capitán de la BSAA pudo esquivar el duro golpe.

Como podía el militar veterano trataba de esquivar a toda costa los duros ataques de su oponente que parecía tener intenciones de pretender aniquilarlo con sus propios puños.

Mientras la lucha se llevaba a cabo, la joven agente volvió a incorporarse con sigilo y tomó entre sus manos la hydra, apuntando directamente hacia el hombro de su rival, buscando herirlo por la espalda.

Cuál fue su sorpresa de la castaña cuando miró que a pesar de que su tiro había sido certero, su enemigo lo había logrado esquivar con pericia, como si tuviese un sexto sentido o algún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural. Entonces, el enigmático hombre al darse cuenta que la chica estaba de nuevo en pie, se lanzó nuevamente contra ella.

Sin dificultad la tomó por el cuello con el propósito de asfixiarla. Helena comenzó a patalear y manotear para intentar zafarse pero el agarre de su captor parecía ser de acero. La chica comenzó a sentir la ausencia de aire en sus pulmones cuando su compañero tomó al agresor por el cuello haciéndole una llave y se dejó caer con él al suelo, liberando al instante a la agente de la D.S.O.

Al sentirse liberada, la sobreviviente de Talk Oaks comenzó a toser frenéticamente mientras que con una de sus manos tomó su radio y trató de comunicarse con Leon.

—Leon, aquí Helena. ¿Me recibes? ¡Estamos en una situación de peligro! —Informó la de ojos cafés a su compañero de China, mientras que Josh trataba de contener a su enemigo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Helena? —Preguntó Leon con notable preocupación.

—Josh y yo estamos en el jardín subterráneo y un militar desconocido nos ataca. Es muy fuerte y necesitamos su ayuda. —Informó la mujer con la voz entrecortada.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Resistan, Helena! ¡Iremos por ustedes!

—Apresúrense Leon, dense prisa porque…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el hombre de vestimenta oscura ya estaba a un lado de Helena, arrebatándole el radio con facilidad y destrozando el aparato con la sola fuerza de su puño.

—Bella dama, esto es entre usted yo.

Y entonces Harper se puso en posición de combate junto con Josh Stone, mientras que su atacante de ojos claros se disponía, si ambos agentes se lo permitían, a destrozarlos con sus propias manos.

* * *

En las afueras de la petrolera, en donde solía establecerse el ex campamento de Tricell, yacían sentados sobre una roca el equipo compuesto por Carlos Oliveira y Jill Valentine, que esperaban pacientemente a que Chris y Sheva llegaran al punto de reunión.

— ¿Crees que les haya sucedido algo? —Preguntó la mujer con cierta preocupación.

—No lo creo. Quizás sólo se retrasaron un poco. Esperemos un poco antes de buscar comunicación con ellos. —Sugirió el mercenario que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete con galletas de canela y las abría rápidamente. — ¿Quieres una galleta?

Jill sonrió por la espontaneidad del hombre que le hacía compañía y aceptó una de las galletas.

—En cuanto salgamos de aquí, lo primero que quiero hacer es ir a comer una hamburguesa con doble queso y papas fritas. —Comentó la castaña mientras la daba un mordisco a su bocadillo.

—Anotado. Te llevaré por una hamburguesa. —Afirmó el brasileño con seguridad.

—Ya tenemos muchas planes para cuando todo esto termine, ¿no crees? —Habló la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. mientras tomaba otra galleta.

—Podría planear toda una vida contigo. —Respondió ladeando una sonrisa el varón y ladeando una sonrisa.

Jill soltó una risita divertida, cada día le gustaba más la compañía de Carlos y cada vez le era más difícil disimular su agrado por el moreno. Quizás y él era lo que tanto había necesitado en su vida.

Permanecieron sentados por un rato más sobre la roca de proporciones colosales, cuando miraron venir a lo lejos a los compañeros restantes de su equipo.

Chris y Sheva miraron con sorpresa que Jill y Carlos ya los esperaban en el ex campamento, y al juzgar por la apariencia, parecía que ya llevaban un buen rato allí.

— ¿Hace mucho que llegaron aquí? —Preguntó la de ojos avellana a la pareja que los esperaba.

—Unos cuantos minutos. —Contestó Valentine rápidamente.

—Horas, querrás decir. —Interrumpió Oliveira mientras mordisqueaba otra de sus galletas.

Sheva miró un poco apenada a Chris, esperando que él diese una explicación por el evidente retraso.

—Tuvimos una complicación en la zona de pantanos, nos desviamos por el camino equivocado y tuvimos que movernos por la aldea. —Inventó Chris llevándose una mano a la nuca.

La explicación que el mayor de la BSAA se había sacado debajo de la manga parecía convincente. Obviamente no explicarían a sus colegas la razón por la cual se habían demorado ya que un amorío a mitad de una misión peligrosa era más que irresponsable y ambos agentes lo sabían, pero ya había sido inevitable mantener la tensión por más tiempo. De mutuo acuerdo habían decidido no mostrar ni sacar a la luz la nueva relación que acababan de iniciar, sino esperar a que toda la pesadilla acabara para al fin dar a conocer su romance. Por ahora y por el bien de la misión, esconderían sus sentimientos.

Jill asintió y sacó de su pequeña mochila un trozo de papel doblado en cuatro partes que al extenderlo reveló que se trataba de un viejo mapa. Sus compañeros se acercaron y la chica de cabellera castaña les contó su objetivo.

—Este es un mapa viejo de la petrolera, pero aún nos puede servir. —Informó ella mostrando el papel corrugado que tenía también unos pequeños trazos hechos a lápiz. —Tracé las coordenadas en donde recuerdo que se ubicaban los accesos a los túneles subterráneos que conducían a los laboratorios. Si en verdad Wesker decidió permanecer aquí, es casi imposible que nuestra ruta falle, ya que la obtención de energía para abastecer el complejo científico sólo puede obtenerse por medio de las instalaciones subterráneas.

— ¿Cómo entramos? —Preguntó Chris Redfield con la frente fruncida.

—Primero debemos atravesar el muro metálico que usaron como clausura para la petrolera. Una vez adentro descenderemos a la parte más baja de la planta y en el lado derecho unos cuantos metros al este, hay un pasillo que conduce a una entrada subyacente. Es una especie de sótano, pero que con seguridad nos conducirá a los túneles que estamos buscando. —Informó la de ojos grises a los demás.

—Copiado. —Respondió el mayor en automático.

El equipo se puso en marcha con Carlos y Chris posicionándose cerca de la entrada, listos para impulsar por los aires a sus respectivas compañeras para que pudiesen acceder a la planta petrolera. Ambas mujeres dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para después saltar hacia el otro lado de la pared metálica. Sheva y Jill aterrizaron con agilidad al exterior de la petrolera y la imagen que percibieron, sin duda era muy distinta a la que recordaban.

Los esqueletos metálicos compuestos por tubos y material de hierro metálico, ahora tenía el aspecto de una vieja estructura oxidada, con un olor particular a humedad y metal viejo. La zona estaba en ruinas casi en su totalidad con montañas de escombros por doquier y vegetación creciendo indiscriminadamente. En tal situación, las plagas de animales como ratas de campo y serpientes no se hicieron esperar para tomar las viejas instalaciones del yacimiento de Tricell como madriguera.

—Este lugar es totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba. —Comentó Sheva mientras daba una mirada retrospectiva al sitio.

—Wesker es inteligente, seguramente decidió dejar el sitio en aparentes ruinas para que nadie sospechara que aquí sigue habiendo actividades por debajo del agua. —Explica Valentine mientras busca una manera de abrir la entrada a sus compañeros.

Las mujeres encuentran la forma de abrir la puerta que está atorada por un pestillo metálico que al juzgar está bastante oxidado.

—Déjamelo a mí. —Pide la agente Alomar que con una fuerte patada, parte en dos la cerradura con todo y candado.

—Excelente.

Ambas féminas toman la pesada puerta y haciendo uso de su fuerza de combate, logran empujar la hoja de metal que con mucho esfuerzo logra abrirse para que Carlos y Chris puedan entrar.

— ¡Qué rápidas! —Felicita Oliveira al mirar que en pocos minutos las chicas pudieron encontrar una manera de que ellos accesaran a la petrolera.

—Hacemos buen equipo. —Contestó Jill con rápidez y agregó: —Vamos.

Los tres agentes siguen a la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. que se mueve de entre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un yacimient petrolero con singular astucia, como si fuese un sitio que conociera de toda la vida.

—Por aquí. —Señala la de ojos grises a sus compañeros y ellos caminan detrás de ella que baja por unas escaleras que estaban cerca de una de las bodegas semicirculares donde solían guardar el instrumental de embarcaciones.

—Fue en este sitio en donde casi nos mata el loco de la motosierra. —Murmuró la chica con el tatuaje de "Shuuja" al capitán de la BSAA.

—No quiero volver a toparme con otro de esos dementes, nunca. —Habló Chris en voz baja recordando en su memoria aquella vez que por poco eran aniquilados por un majini desquiciado.

—Es aquí. —Indicó la castaña deteniéndose al final de las escaleras, a un costado de las bodegas.

—Parece un callejón sin salida. —Dijo Oliveira sosteniendo su arma firmemente.

—Sólo en apariencia. —Refutó la ex cautiva de Wesker que removió un poco de tierra con el pie, y agachándose descubrió en el piso un pequeño acceso bloqueado por una especie de plancha de hierro. —Tenemos que buscar la manera de abrirlo.

Lógicamente, aquella era una entrada que no podrían abrir haciendo uso únicamente de sus manos por lo que comenzaron a idear alguna manera de poder descomprimirla. Entre los alrededores, Carlos encontró una barra de metal que fácilmente podrían utilizar como palanca y así lograr quitar la tapadera de acero.

El brasileño colocó la barra entre una de las orillas de la portezuela, y estando correctamente insertada, comenzó a tirar de ella con ayuda de Chris. Ambos hombres lograron quitar la tapa que recubría la entrada subterránea y efectivamente como Valentine lo había predicho, había allí unas escaleras que se asemejaban demasiado a las entrañas de alguna alcantarilla.

—Será mejor que saquen sus linternas, probablemente esté muy oscuro allí abajo. —Ordenó la sobreviviente a Raccoon City sacando su lámpara de diadema, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

La primera en descender por la escalera fue Jill Valentine seguida por Sheva Alomar, Chris Redfield y Carlos Oliveira.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en tierra firme, todos encendieron sus linternas ya que el terreno estaba escasamente iluminado. Una vez que la luz de sus linternas le daba un poco de claridad a la zona, descubrieron que estaban en una especie de almacén, con cajas enormes de madera que parecían pesadas, además de muchos desperdicios de oficina, como papelería, viejos monitores y demás residuos de computación.

—Será interesante atravesar todo este laberinto. —Habló Oliveira mirando todos los pasillos y anaqueles de la bodega.

—Parece un almacén de archivo muerto. —Comentó Sheva tomando unos cuantos papeles que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Sea lo que sea, tenemos que encontrar rápido a Wesker. —Ordenó el mayor Redfield que buscaba un camino para salir de aquel cobertizo.

—Antes de que él nos encuentre a nosotros. —Mencionó Valentine con aire sombrío.

Los cuatro asintieron en que debían darse prisa, y siguiendo las instrucciones de la castaña, se adentraron en las instalaciones subterráneas dispuestos a irrumpir en los dominios del tirano.

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No logro restablecer comunicación con Helena y Josh! –Se quejó el hombre de ojos azules dándole un pequeño golpe a su radio.

—Seguramente es el mismo bastardo que atacó a Sheva y a Carlos cuando estuvimos en Brasil. —Comentó Jake Muller apretando los puños.

—Deberíamos comunicarnos con Chris. —Insistía Birkin con la desesperación marcada en sus ojos esmeralda.

—No por ahora. —Negó Kennedy moviendo la cabeza. —Informar al equipo de Chris sólo nos haría perder tiempo y entorpecer su expedición a los laboratorios. Debemos actuar nosotros primero y después informar a Chris.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Leon. —Asintió el mercenario.

—Por la localización satelital del GPS en el radio de Helena, detecto que el jardín subterráneo no está lejos de aquí. Si usamos uno de los jeeps y buscamos una ruta adecuada, estaremos con ellos en muy poco tiempo, pero debemos actuar ya. —Sugirió Leon poniéndose de pie y preparando su arma en el cinturón.

—Iré contigo, Leon. —Se ofreció el joven pelirrojo tomando también su Elephant Killer.

—No. Yo, iré con Leon.

Entonces a sus espaldas, escucharon la voz de una mujer que se acercaba con paso firme a la pequeña reunión.

—Claire… —Pronunció Leon tragando saliva, ya que después de la discusión que había tenido con la pelirroja, no se la había vuelto a topar en el resto del día.

—Jake, Wesker y su sicario te están buscando, no es seguro que te expongas. Leon y yo somos ajenos a la situación en los blancos de búsqueda de esos maniacos y eso nos puede dar unos puntos de ventaja. —Sugirió la hermana de Chris hablando con esa seriedad y solemnidad característica de los Redfield.

Jake iba a rebatir la postura de la chica de ojos azules, pero resolvió por quedarse callado. Sabía perfectamente que la mujer tenía razón aunque la sola idea de que tuviesen que "protegerlo" no le agradaba ni un poco. Por su parte, Leon se quedó sorprendido. No esperaba que la Redfield le volviese a dirigir la palabra y no mencionara ni hiciera referencia al pequeño incidente que habían tenido unos momentos antes, además de que esa actitud fría y decidida de la activista, era una faceta que no conocía de su amiga de antaño.

—Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que caiga la noche. —Sugirió el agente de la D.S.O. mirando los tintes rojizos y naranjas en el cielo, señal de que la luz crepuscular comenzaba a hacer estragos.

El cuarteto se retiró hacia las afueras de la aldea a prepararse. Jake, Leon y Sherry preparaban las armas para la partida de los sobrevivientes a Raccoon City asegurándose de que no les faltaran en su equipaje ni cartuchos o granadas insuficientes, mientras la pelirroja fue hacia su choza para cambiarse su atuendo por ropa más cómoda para luchar.

Sherry y Jake se quedaron comprobando algunas de sus herramientas del improvisado arsenal y Leon buscó una excusa para separarse de ellos e ir en búsqueda de su compañera.

Con cierta timidez y congoja, el sobreviviente a las plagas se acercó a donde yacía la hermana menor de Redfield, que vestía unos pantalones ajustados, blusa roja con manga larga y botas de combate que se abrochaba subiendo una de sus piernas al asiento de la silla.

La activista ya se había percatado de la presencia del ex policía en el recinto, pero tenía tan pocas ganas de hablar con él, que decidió continuar con su labor de ajustarse las botas y los guantes de cuero e ignorar a su visitante. Pero el de ojos azules no iba a rendirse.

—Claire… Yo… Gracias por… Por ayudarnos a rescatar a Helena y a Josh. —Tartamudeó con torpeza el varón.

Con aire altivo, la chica pelirroja se plantó frente a Kennedy y le contestó con desmedida obstinación.

—No hago esto ni por ti ni por mí. Helena y Josh nos necesitan y no iba a armar un drama frente a Jake y Sherry cuando en este momento lo que menos necesitamos son problemas. No he olvidado lo de la presunta responsabilidad de Ada en el asunto, pero de eso hablaremos en su respectivo momento. —Soltó la activista con veneno y dándose media vuelta agregó: —Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Los viejos compañeros de Raccon City se unieron a Sherry y Jake que ya los esperaban con las armas listas y los equipos de combate.

—Vayan con cuidado, por favor. —Suplicó la rubia a sus salvadores de la infancia dándoles un cálido abrazo a ambos.

—Estaremos bien, Sherry. Traeremos sanos y salvos a Josh y a Helena.—Se despidió la motociclista dándole un suave abrazo a la chiquilla

—Jake, Sherry. —Llamó el agente de la D.S.O. a los más jóvenes que se acercaron inmediatamente.

Leon tomó un par de magnum y las cargó debidamente para después ponerles el seguro y entregárselas a sus amigos.

—Si algo sale mal, no duden en usarlas.

Jake tomó la pistola calibre 45 entre sus manos firmemente y la ojiverde tomó la suya con manos temblorosas.

—Si no volvemos, no dejes que los atrapen. —Finalizó Kennedy dando sus últimas instrucciones.

Los más jóvenes asintieron mientras que la activista de Terra Save y el agente de la D.S.O. permanecían listos para partir cuando de repente escucharon un gran alboroto provenir de las profundidades de la aldea.

— ¿Pero qué carajo? —Exclamó Jake Muller en voz alta al escuchar gritos y conmoción en el interior de la conmoción.

—Algo malo ha pasado. —Dijo Sherry con el temor reflejado en su voz.

— ¡Tomen sus armas, vamos a averiguar qué es lo que pasa! —Indicó el de cabellera rubia a los demás que empuñaban sus armas.

Mientras se fueron acercando el panorama se pintaba cada vez más mal. Observaban que los aldeanos corrían por todas direcciones, con crisis de tos y debilidad evidente como si algo estuviese afectando su sistema respiratorio. Algunos se desmayaban, otros se arrastraban, y algunos definitivamente caían desvanecidos en el suelo como si hubiesen muerto al instante.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? —Habló la pelirroja totalmente desconcertada por el comportamiento extraño de los habitantes de la región.

De repente se acercó arrastrándose el hombrecillo que los había recibido el día de su llegada a la aldea y como pudo llegó hasta donde se encontraba Jake Muller.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó el mercenario tomando entre sus brazos al hombre, hablándole en su idioma nativo.

El nativo trató con todas sus fuerzas articular palabra, cuando de repente empezó a convulsionar en los brazos del más joven, desvaneciéndose en agonía y perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¡Jake, qué le pasa! —Preguntó Birkin acercándose a su compañero en China para intentar auxiliarlo.

— ¡No lo sé!

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido.

De repente, el varón que sostenía el joven de ojos grises entre sus brazos comenzó a retorcerse descontroladamente como si estuviese sufriendo algún ataque epiléptico, pero más violento. Y sin darles oportunidad de hacer algo, el aldeano mutó.

— ¡Jake cuidado! —Gritó Claire cuando notó que el lugareño se lanzó contra el mercenario, dispuesto a arrancarle la yugular.

Con un movimiento rápido, el más joven logró esquivar el ataque de su agresor y tomando su arma, el sobreviviente a Raccoon City disparó directo a la cabeza. Por ahora se habían librado de esa agresión, pero la amenaza apenas comenzaba. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el equipo integrado por Sherry, Jake, Leon y Claire estaba totalmente rodeado por una horda de hostiles que en algún momento habían sido los habitantes de la tribu Jasiri.

— ¡Maldita sea, están mutando! —Profirió el superior de la D.S.O. cuando contempló el espantoso panorama.

El cuarteto se acomodó en posición de combate y se prepararon para luchar. Con una serie de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, Jake Muller comenzó a quitar de su camino a una serie de hostiles, repartiendo una serie de patadas y codazos. Claire Redfield hizo lo propio usando sus habilidades como artista marcial basándose en ataques de disparo rápido combinados con golpes. Leon y Sherry fueron contundentes con las armas, tratando de derribar a la mayor cantidad de atacantes mediante las armas largas… Pero aún así eran demasiados.

— ¡No se rinden! —Exclamó Jake a la vez que daba un puñetazo a un adversario para lanzarlo lejos.

— ¡Larguémonos de aquí antes de que acaben con nosotros! —Indicó el agente Kennedy.

El equipo se desplazó de entre las chozas para poder encontrar una vía por la cual huir de los nativos infectados, ya que con creces los superaban en número y luchar contra todos ellos no era una opción factible.

— ¡Por allá! —Gritó Birkin al mirar que uno de los pequeños callejones estaba despejado.

Corrieron con velocidad hasta el callejón que topaba con una pared que conducía al exterior y enseguida buscaron la manera de trepar.

— ¡Debemos apresurarnos antes de que nos rodeen! —Presionó la Redfield a sus compañeros.

Leon y Jake se prepararon para impulsar con las manos a sus respectivas parejas al otro lado y les ayudasen a huir de la aldea cuando de repente escucharon una voz grave hablarles a sus espaldas.

— ¿Se van tan rápido?

—Wesker… —Pronunció con voz débil Claire Redfield que junto con Jake, eran los únicos que habían conocido al demonio en persona.

—Un placer volver a verte, Dearheart. —Habló el tirano ladeando una sonrisa que estremeció a la activista. —Hijo, ¿te alegras de verme? Prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar. —Puntualizó ahora dirigiéndose a Jake Muller.

El mercenario recordó en su mente el último encuentro que había tenido con su padre en la península Arábiga, donde tuvo que saltar de un acantilado para salvar su vida. El más joven permaneció callado y con los puños apretados a los costados, demostrando la misma altivez que su padre en sus mejores años.

—Muy bien, creo que ya te dejé jugar mucho tiempo con tus amiguitos, así que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

— ¡No te llevarás a Jake! —Se interpuso Sherry dando un paso hacia adelante y apuntando con su arma.

— ¡Joven Birkin! ¡Pero cuánto ha crecido! —Expresó el ex virólogo centrando su atención en la rubia. —William estaría orgulloso de usted, pero si no quiere terminar con el mismo destino de sus progenitores, más le vale no atravesarse en mi camino. —Amenazó el de gafas oscuras dando una mirada intimidante a la chica.

—No te atrevas a tocarla… —Gruñó con los dientes apretados el joven de ojos grisáceos.

— ¡Vaya, hijo! ¿Tú y la hija de mi viejo amigo? ¿No te parece demasiado cliché? —Se burló el mayor que insinuaba una posible atracción entre la hija de William Birkin y su primogénito.

— ¡No le pondrás una mano encima ni a Jake ni a Sherry! —Intervino por primera vez el ex policía de la R.P.D. en un tono que denotaba ferocidad.

Wesker dio unos cuantos pasos con su grácil andar y se detuvo frente al agente de ojos azules, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Leon Scott Kennedy. Por fin conozco al sobreviviente de las plagas, Raccoon City y Talk Oaks. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te habló de mí? —Demandó el superior de la D.S.O. sin quitarle un ojo de encima al hombre de negro.

—Tengo mis… "contactos" —Respondió con voz aterciopelada el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra y continuó: —Pero en este momento no estoy aquí para hablar de usted y yo señor Kennedy, sino que he venido por mi hijo y justamente, hoy llevo prisa.

— ¡No lo vamos a permitir! —Gritó la chiquilla Birkin frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso está por verse.

El primero en lanzarse contra Albert fue el agente de la D.S.O. que intentó derribarlo haciendo uso de su fuerza para embestirlo, pero al chocar contra su adversario sintió como si hubiese tratado de lastimar a una pared, no logrando si quiera mover al ex capitán un solo centímetro.

—Novato. —Se mofó el científico y con un zarpazo mandó volando al agente de cabellera rubia hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Leon! —Gritó asustada Claire Redfield que enseguida corrió a auxiliar a su compañero que luchaba por ponerse de pie.

Sherry y su compañero comenzaron a disparar hacia su enemigo que ágilmente esquivaba todos y cada uno de los disparos sin inmutarse y mostrando una mueca de satisfacción al mirar la desesperación de los más jóvenes. Con paso tranquilo el ejecutivo de Umbrella se acercó hacia la hija de su camarada y tomó por el cañón su arma, para arrebatársela de un tirón y darla una fuerte patada que la dejó fuera de combate.

— ¡Bastardo! —Rugió furioso el mercenario que se lanzó a atacar a su padre.

Pero Wesker que era infinitamente fuerte lo detuvo con una sola mano y lo levantó por el cuello, despegándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

—Definitivamente te hicieron falta buenos modales. Pero ya me encargaré de educarte bien, hijo. —Comentó sarcásticamente el rubio para finalizar azotando a Jake contra el suelo, haciendo que se golpeara directamente en la cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

— ¡Jake! —Aulló la joven Birkin que todavía no se recuperaba de la patada recibida en las costillas.

Enseguida apareció un pelotón considerable de soldados que claramente se notaba que estaban infectados, al juzgar por la piel grisácea y carcomida.

—Llévense a mi hijo a las instalaciones. Nos largamos. —Instruyó el ex capitán a sus hombres que sin ningún cuidado tomaron el cuerpo del más joven del suelo y se lo llevaban a rastras fuera de la aldea.

Después de que sus militares se llevaban a su primogénito, Albert Wesker continuó su camino hacia los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, ya que Leon aún permanecía tumbado en el suelo con un brazo dislocado y la hermana menor de Chris trataba de auxiliarlo. Con un paso imponente se detuvo frente a ellos y miró que la chica pelirroja sacó su arma para ponerse en posición protectora frente al ex policía, dispuesta a dispararle si se acercaba para agredir a su compañero.

—La adorable Claire Redfield, veo que los años no pasan por usted. Sigue siendo igual de hermosa y obstinada que cuando era una jovencita. —Felicitó el rubio esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

—No te atrevas a acercarte ni un paso más. Mucho menos tocar a Leon. —Advirtió la chica de ojos marinos, intentando vanamente proteger al agente.

El mayor volvió a sonreír mostrando sus dientes brillantes y amenazadores.

—Corazón, no me interesa en lo absoluto "tocar" a tu compañero.

La chica cabellos de hoguera todavía no comprendía el doble sentido de las intenciones del ex jefe de su hermano cuando rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, arrebatándole su pistola de un manotazo.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito! —Empezó a gritar la menor buscando zafarse del agarre poderoso de su captor.

— ¡Suéltala! —Demandó Leon poniéndose de pie como pudo y sosteniendo su magnum con su brazo sano.

— ¡No se meta en asuntos ajenos, agente!

Con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que Kennedy no pudo esquivar, Wesker lo mando nuevamente al suelo, sin que pudiera hacer nada por ayudar a Claire.

—Te prometo que esto será mejor que en Rockford, Dearheart.

Y tomando entre sus brazos a la hermana de su peor enemigo, la sujeto bien para que no pudiera soltarse para finalmente salir disparado de la aldea con su velocidad inhumana, dejando heridos y a merced de hordas de infectados a Sherry Birkin y a Leon S. Kennedy.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Oportuna la aparición de Wesker? Pobres agentes, en verdad el villano sí que les puso una tunda a los tres, (claro porque de ninguna manera le tocaría un pelo a su Dearheart aunque a saber las intenciones oscuras que tiene este hombre). Jessica tiene un plan para salirse con la suya usando la foto de Claire, ¿qué demonios planeará esa bruja? ¿Helena y Josh podrán librar la batalla contra el misterioso aliado de Wesker? ¿Qué pasará con el equipo de Chris cuando se enteren de los atentados que han sufrido sus compañeros?**

 **Esta y muchas más respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de Mala Sangre titulado "Prodigio"**

 **Como siempre ya saben que su opinión para mí es importante, además de un plus para continuar con mis ideas locas, por lo que cualquier queja, reclamo o sugerencia son libres de comentarlo en los reviews o si así lo prefieren, también respondo mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Addie por revisar y sobre todo a ustedes por seguir mi historia!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	27. Chapter 27: Prodigio

**¡Hola estimados lectores! Me enorgullezco de ser ahora una autora puntual dentro de lo posible y he aquí la actualización semanal de Mala Sangre, trayéndoles el capítulo 27 titulado "Prodigio" que les traerá muchos datos interesantes y espero les resulte una lectura entretenida.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco encarecidamente a mi Beta Reader Addie Redfield por todo el respaldo y ayuda para la historia y también a mis hermanas del mal Frozenheart7, Zhines y GeishaPax. Las quiero chicas.**

 **Sin más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 ** _Zhines:_** Comadre jaja estos pequeños toques de Weskerfield ya se veían venir desde el episodio 10 y 16 jaja sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Afortunadamente estoy puntual para la actualización y me libraré del stalkeo muahaha hoy habrán muchas intrigas y respuestas, ya lo verás porqué. Espero y te guste esta entrega hermana!

 ** _GeishaPax:_ ** Hermana, dejas caos incluso en los reviews?! Me estás tentando para escribir aún más maldad de la prevista! jajaja! Leon es un idiota hermana, siempre es un idiota, pero quizás pueda redimirse, mejor dicho va a redimirse y en grande, ya lo verás. Espero actualización de FITY ya que "Mala Sangre" "Deja Vu" y "Vivir por ella" están actualizados en tiempo y forma. :) ¡Besos con baba de Wesker hermana!

 ** _Frozenheart7:_** Hermana vas muy de prisa, cómo que ya quieres que se la lleve a la cama? Jajaja estás más impaciente que Wesker! Como ves el creva y las fotos de Jake humano (que ya no es más Jake humano T-T) dieron efecto y quiero mi paga por actualizar los tres fics que debía con buen tiempo de anticipación! y Aquí estoy con el pago de Mala Sangre que presiento te gustará. La perra de Jessica esa bitch hará mucho lío pero en este capítulo se abstendrá, Carlos y Jill son la parte dulce del fic no podía faltar. Me alegra que te recuerde mucho el videojuego las escenas que describo, ese es mi propósito de hecho! Los fics que realizo me baso 100% en el videojuego ya que las películas RE (Excepto las animadas) me dan asco y el manga tampoco me gusta demasiado, así que me baso exclusivamente del juego y trato de hacerlo lo más canon posible. Espero y este capítulo de hoy te guste hermana! Te quiero!

 _ **Paola Watson:**_ ¡Hola! Jaja me pones en un gran lío con la petición! Es cierto, esta historia tiene toques Weskerfield pero no es un WeskerxClaire 100% porque aquí Wesker es un maldito enfermo sensual hijo de p*ta y bueno Claire lo sabe y le teme en cierta forma! Es por ello que se me complicaría quitarle el miedo a la pelirroja, me costaría por lo menos otros 15 capítulos más y en los 5 restantes, no creo poder hacer mucho! Obviamente Wesker aquí está enamorado de Claire pero de una forma bastante retorcida y enferma, no te prometo un lemmon 100% pero te aseguro que Wesker no se rendirá fácil. Aunque bueno tengo otra historia que está escribiéndose llamada "Crystal Eyes" y es una colaboración con AdrianaSnapeHouse autora de Cuerpo Cautivo. En ese fic si será Weskerfield en su totalidad y allí Claire no le tendrá miedo al sensual vigoroso rubio candente Wesker. Aún así espero que Mala Sangre no te defraude. Besos desde el centro del país, querida!

* * *

 _"La verdad se elevará por encima de la mentira como el aceite sobre el agua."_

 _—Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra._

CAPÍTULO 27: PRODIGIO

— ¡Leon! —Se acercó gritando la menor Birkin, hacia el hombre que luchaba por levantarse.

Sherry sintió un dolor agudo en las costillas lastimadas a causa de los golpes infringidos por el padre de Jake Muller, pero trató de ignorar sus molestias para ayudar a incorporarse al agente de la D.S.O. que estaba más lastimado que ella.

Con dificultad lo ayudó a levantarse y el hombre gimió de dolor cuando la joven lo tomó por el hombro dislocado.

— ¡Leon, qué hacemos! —Preguntó nerviosa la ojiverde cuando notó que la horda de infectados venía hacia ellos.

—Te-tenemos qué huir… —Indicó con voz entrecortada y añadió. —Dame la escopeta de Claire y tú toma la Elephant Killer de Jake.

Rápidamente, Sherry Birkin tomó las armas que yacían en el suelo y el ex policía se aferró con su brazo sano la escopeta y la chica con mucha dificultad agarró la Elephant Killer de Jake; ya que no estaba acostumbrada al manejo de armas largas y sobre todo pesadas.

—No podremos hacerles frente, son demasiados… —Dijo Sherry que sostenía con dificultad la pesada pistola.

Había también una pequeña mochila que unos momentos atrás, Claire había llevado al hombro y de igual forma, Kennedy le indicó a la rubia que la tomara.

—Escucha, no les haremos frente, tengo una idea. Toma la mochila de Claire, estoy seguro que allí había una granada explosiva.

La chiquilla asintió y comenzó a hurgar de entre la pequeña bolsa y efectivamente encontró allí dicho artefacto. En ese momento los infectados cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos, acechándolos.

—Esperaremos a que se acerquen más a nosotros. Cuando te lo indique, quita el seguro de la granada y la lanzas hacia ellos. Después huiremos a nuestro Jeep que se quedó afuera de la aldea. ¿Entendido?

Sherry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el pánico y habló:

— ¡Leon no podré hacerlo! ¡Jamás he hecho esto! ¡Por favor no me lo pidas! —Rogó nerviosamente para persuadir al agente.

— ¡Sí podrás, Sherry! —Animó el mayor a la hija de William Birkin y agregó: —En Raccoon City dependía de Claire y de mí que los tres saliéramos con vida. Ahora depende de ti que ella y yo podamos sobrevivir. Puedes hacerlo.

Las palabras del hombre de ojos azules, habían sido aún más efectivas en la mente de la chica Birkin de lo que él pudo imaginar. Leon y Claire la habían salvado años atrás de esa pesadilla apocalíptica y ahora, dependía totalmente de ella que esta misión saliera bien. Era el momento de devolver el favor.

—Recibido. —Asintió la rubia tomando con firmeza la granada entre sus manos y colocando en su cintura la Elephant Killer.

—Si lo llegamos a necesitar, dispara directamente a la cabeza de los hostiles, con un tiro basta para derribarlos. Nos ahorraremos mucha munición. —Finalizó el agente dándole las últimas instrucciones a su pupila sobre cómo realizar tiros certeros.

Ambos compañeros retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando notaron que las hordas de infectados comenzaron a acercarse rugiendo y moviéndose con torpeza, buscando a toda costa asesinarlos a ambos.

— ¿Estás lista, Sherry? —

La más joven asintió y apretó fuertemente los labios en señal de concentración.

— ¡Ahora, lánzala!

La chiquilla quitó apresuradamente el seguro de la granada y con una de sus manos la lanzó hacia la horda de infectados. Y en cuestión de segundos la granada detonó.

Leon alzó el rostro hacia atrás y la agente Birkin cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos por el fuerte ruido de la explosión. Enseguida una lluvia de restos humanos, piel carcomida y sangre negruzca tapizó todo el suelo polvoriento.

— ¡Vámonos! —Gritó Leon a todo pulmón aprovechando que tenían segundos valiosos de ventaja.

Como pudieron ambos agentes se pusieron de pie y corrieron con dificultad hacia la salida de la aldea.

De repente uno de los infectados se lanzó sobre ellos, pero Sherry, que ya había recuperado un poco más de confianza en sí misma, además de la adrenalina pura que bombeaba en su cuerpo. Disparó directamente a la cabeza dejándolo fulminado en el suelo.

— ¡Bien hecho! —Felicitó Leon a la vez que continuaban con su carrera.

En una ráfaga de disparos y ataques ambos agentes lograron escapar de la aldea, llegando rápidamente al Jeep, donde Sherry se colocó en el asiento del piloto, haciendo las veces de conductor, ya que su compañero debido a su hombro lastimado se le imposibilitaba conducir.

Después de girar dos veces la llave del vehículo el auto arrancó a toda velocidad por la sabana, no obstante; algunos infectados intentaron de ellos trataban de subir al auto por el lado del copiloto, pero el agente de la D.S.O. haciendo uso de sus piernas los despegaba de la portezuela por medio de grandes patadas.

— ¿Se han ido? —Preguntó Birkin sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

—Eso creo. Al menos ya no hay más siguiéndonos.

— ¡Oh no! —Exclamó de repente la chica de cabellos rubios.

Entonces, una pequeña multitud de hostiles estaba frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

—Ya sabes qué hacer. —Indicó el mayor abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Recibido.

Sherry Birkin pisó el acelerador del Jeep hasta el fondo y el motor rugió como una fiera enfurecida que como si fuese un toro de lidia embistió a todos sus enemigos, arrollándolos con violencia, eliminándolos de su camino para siempre.

Durante un buen rato, el equipo formado por dos de los sobrevivientes a Raccoon City, estuvieron viajando por las veredas africanas, hasta que se detuvieron cerca de unos baobabs, ya que la noche estaba bien entrada y la oscuridad no es permitía viajar con seguridad. Una vez con el vehículo detenido, la chica de ojos verdes se acercó a Leon que sostenía con una de sus manos su hombro lastimado, evitando herirlo más a causa del movimiento.

—Leon, ¿cómo te ayudo? —Solicitó preocupada la más joven.

—Trata de acomodar con ambas manos, el hueso del hombro con la clavícula. Presiona la parte superior del húmero con el omoplato hasta que sientas que los huesos se ajustan con la articulación. ¿De acuerdo?

Birkin trataba de memorizar en su mente las indicaciones de su compañero y en su mente recordaba vagamente ese mismo procedimientos que le habían enseñado en un curso básico de primeros auxilios que había tomado alguna vez en sus años de universitaria.

—Pero Leon, si no te coloco un ungüento previamente, será muy doloroso. —Advirtió la menor.

—No importa, necesitamos encontrar a Claire y a Jake ya, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Sherry no estaba aún muy convencida de la determinación de Kennedy, pero aún así cumplió con sus órdenes. Acercándose más a él, enderezó al agente sobre su asiento y al tocarle el hombro, detectó que efectivamente, el hueso había salido de su lugar, y detectando el lugar de la articulación, la chica comenzó a presionar el omoplato con la parte superior del húmero y comenzó a reacomodar su hombro.

El ex policía profirió un aullido de dolor que fue inevitable y la compañera de Jake Muller trató de hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible, tratando de que su paciente sufriera menos.

Alrededor de unos minutos más, el hombro del varón de ojos azules estaba de nuevo en su lugar, verificando que todo estuviese en orden al girar su brazo de un lado en círculos, recuperando de nuevo la movilidad.

—Tenemos que ir por Claire. —Determinó con voz firme cargando su arma, dispuesto a partir en ese mismo momento.

—Leon, espera. —Lo detuvo Sherry Birkin colocando suavemente una mano en su espalda.

—No sabemos a donde fue Wesker y tú y yo no podremos solos contra él.

— ¡Sherry no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrarlos ya! —Exigió el rubio con impaciencia.

—Yo también quiero encontrar rápido a Claire y a Jake pero solos no lograremos mucho y menos si tampoco sabemos a dónde dirigirnos. Es necesario comunicarnos con el equipo de Chris y explicarle a Jill la situación. Ella conoce aún mejor las intenciones de Wesker y sabrá qué hacer.

Leon negó con la cabeza pero en el fondo sabía que la joven tenía razón. No tenían ninguna pista sobre el paradero de sus compañeros y ellos dos jamás podrían enfrentar a Wesker y a su pelotón de soldados. Actuar solos era sinónimo de suicidio.

—Chris va a perder la cabeza cuando se entere que Albert Wesker se llevó a su hermana. —Sentenció el ex policía.

—Tarde o temprano tiene que saberlo. Además, no estamos para perder la cabeza con los problemas, necesitamos pensar en soluciones.

La menor sacó su radio de la pequeña mochila que unos momentos antes Claire llevaba en la espalda y examinándolo se dio cuenta que estaba un poco dañado.

— ¿Crees que podamos repararlo? —Preguntó la joven de ojos verdes a su compañero.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

Leon abrió la guantera del Jeep y sacó de allí un desarmador y un par de utensilios para reparar el pequeño aparato, esperando lograr restablecer la comunicación con el equipo de Chris Redfield.

—Si algo le sucede a Claire, jamás me lo voy a perdonar… —Murmuró el agente de la D.S.O. como si hablara para sí mismo.

Sherry Birkin se quedó en silencio mirando consternada a su acompañante. En el fondo, sospechaba que algo había o por lo menos había sucedido entre sus dos salvadores de Raccoon City pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntarlo. Por otro lado, deseaba con todas sus ganas que Jake y Claire estuvieran bien y supieran defenderse mientras iban a su rescate.

—Yo le informaré a Jill sobre lo que sucedió.

Leon se negó a la petición de su pareja pero ella insistió.

—No necesitamos una pelea entre tú y Chris.

* * *

— ¡Suéltame, maldito! —Gritaba Claire Redfield mientras seguía dando golpeteos a la espalda del tirano, sin obtener resultados excepto el que comenzaran a dolerle los nudillos.

Lejos de inmutarse o molestarse, al hombre de gafas negras le resultaba cómico que su pequeña presa no se diera por vencida a pesar de que la batalla la tenía perdida desde el principio. Toda una mujer con carácter, era lo que lo enloquecía.

Ignorando los reclamos de la mujer que llevaba en brazos, el mayor dio instrucciones a sus hombres que aún llevaban a rastras a Jake Muller totalmente inconsciente.

—Llévenlo a la sala de experimentación. Más tarde me encargaré de él.

Su séquito obedeció sus órdenes, llevándose a su hijo hacia el complejo de experimentación, mientras él se quedaba completamente a solas con la pelirroja, que sin soltarla ni un poco, caminó con ella hacia otro sitio diferente.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿¡A dónde demonios me llevas!?

El hombre de gafas oscuras la ignoró totalmente, mientras la Redfield seguía luchando por zafarse, suponiendo que si no lograba escapar, lo más seguro era que ese demente la utilizara como alguno de sus conejillos de indias para sus experimentos o en el peor de los casos, la asesinara con el objetivo de torturar a su hermano. Sin embargo, el plan del varón era muy diferente a lo que la chica suponía.

Albert se detuvo frente a una de las puertas de una zona alejada de los pasillos oscuros donde yacían sus soldados, y al abrirla por medio de un código que requería un pequeño ordenador en la entrada, soltó a la mujer de ojos celestes, dejándola caer sobre una cama de tamaño matrimonial.

 _"¿Pero qué rayos?"_ Pensó la activista al mirar a su alrededor.

Contrario a su expectativa en la cual suponía que el mayor la encerraría en una jaula o alguna celda de prisión peor que en las que había en Rockford, ahora su calabozo consistía en una habitación común, donde había una cama, tocador, mesita de noche y algunas. Una alcoba pequeña pero muy bien equipada.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué pretendes? —Reclamó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—Lo sabrás en su momento, querida. Por ahora, sé buena y espera aquí hasta que yo regrese.

Y justo antes de que la pelirroja pudiera siquiera seguirlo, con su velocidad sobrehumana el tirano se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a la chica de ojos azules totalmente incomunicada y llena de dudas respecto a su porvenir.

* * *

Después de abandonar a Claire Redfield en su nuevo lecho, Albert Wesker se encontraba plenamente complacido al tener en su jaula a su pequeño canario rojo, cerciorándose de que no escaparía por medio de un sofisticado sistema de seguridad en la entrada de la alcoba, y dejando a dos guardias para que la vigilaran por si acaso.

 _"Ya casi eres mía, dearheart…"_ Pensó el ex capitán dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el complejo de experimentación.

Mientras el virólogo se acercaba más a la sala principal, las luces iban encendiéndose por medio de sensores, brindando una luz cegadora.

Atado a una especie de plancha metálica, Jake Muller estaba atado de pies y manos con grilletes magnéticos que le impedían moverse, quedando totalmente expuesto a la voluntad de su captor. Lentamente, el más joven fue despertando abriendo los párpados con dificultad, ya que el exceso de luz lastimaba su vista. Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, miró el enorme complejo científico en el que permanecía cayendo en la cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido después de que se había quedado inconsciente.

Enseguida miró a su padre frente a él, que lo observaba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa ladeada, y él respondía con una mueca enfurecida apretando los dientes pero sin poder hacer nada para liberarse.

—Felicidades hijo, te escondiste muy bien durante mucho tiempo y no fue nada sencillo encontrarte. No esperaba menos de ti.

Jake se quedó en silencio, se negaba a responder a las provocaciones.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, hijo? —Preguntó el mayor acercándose un poco más.

—No soy tu hijo… —Musitó el mercenario.

—Te guste o no, compartimos la misma sangre.

—Por desgracia llevo en mis venas la maldita mala sangre de un asesino como tú… Si de mí dependiera con gusto renunciaría a mi parentesco contigo y llevaría sólo la sangre de mi madre. —Escupió con veneno el joven de ojos grisáceos.

Wesker comenzó a reír con sorna y tomando una silla se sentó frente a su prisionero para ponerse cómodo mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

—Hablas de tu madre como si fuera la gran cosa…

—Lo es. —Afirmó el compañero de Sherry Birkin intentando moverse.

—Creo que mereces una explicación después de todo. Es de sabios escuchar las dos versiones de la historia. —Explicó Albert quitándose las gafas y mostrándole a su hijo el rojo intenso que coloreaba el iris de sus ojos.

Jake se quedó con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba de ninguna forma la manera en que Wesker se estaba refiriendo a la mujer que le dio la vida y presentía que lo que este iba a contarle no sería agradable.

—Tu madre era una mujer bella, prodigio como pianista con un futuro bastante prometedor con tan sólo diecinueve años de edad. Educada, refinada, pero demasiado ingenua… Muy ingenua… —Murmuró el rubio como si estuviese hablando para el mismo y continuó. —La conocí cuando me encontraba en el Departamento de Información de Umbrella en Europa. En alguna ocasión, asistí a la ópera con altos ejecutivos de la farmacéutica y compartimos palco con la familia de Simone…

Jake palideció. Ahora estaba prestando toda su atención a lo que Albert tenía que decirle, ya que estaba conociendo la otra versión de la historia que su madre no le había contado.

—Creo que Simone olvidó contarte que su padre Arthur Muller estaba muy involucrado con los negocios de Umbrella, además de su estrecha relación de amistad con Ozwell Spencer. Así que de una manera o de otra, querido hijo, tu suerte ya estaba echada desde el principio. Tu destino tarde o temprano se cruzaría con los menesteres del bioterrorismo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi madre jamás involucró a su familia en nuestra vida! —Recriminó el mercenario con incredulidad.

—Y vaya que fue lista no haciéndolo, para una moralista como ella, no debió ser fácil asimilar que su padre era un embaucador capaz de vender la vida de miles a cambio de un poco de poder. —Respondió con tono burlón.

El joven resopló, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Fue un golpe bajo para él el enterarse que su abuelo también pertenecía a esa horrible secta de hombres cegados por dominio mundial. Se negaba a creer que una mujer como lo era Simone Muller fuese descendencia de un hombre tan ruin.

— ¡Mi madre era inocente, ella no tenía nada que ver con lo hubiere hecho su progenitor!

—En eso tienes toda la razón, tu madre era demasiado incauta como para estar enterada de los tratos que su padre tenía con el corporativo farmacéutico. Pero el viejo ambicioso y estafador de tu abuelo sí que estaba metido en esto hasta el cuello. —Soltó Wesker disfrutando de mirar la expresión consternada de su prisionero y prosiguió: — El resto imagino que ya lo supones, y para no entrar en detalles morbosos te diré que la ecuación fue muy simple en realidad; tu madre se pintó todo un cuento de hadas en su cabeza cuando claramente no existía tal cosa. Yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que convertirme en el "príncipe azul" de una chiquilla que gustaba de crearse sola miles de castillos en el aire. —Determinó el ex CEO de Umbrella, jugueteando distraídamente con sus gafas de sol que sostenía entre sus manos.

El varón bufaba de rabia. No toleraba de ninguna forma que Albert hablara así de su madre sin tenerle respeto a su persona ni a lo que ella sintió por él en algún momento de su vida.

— ¡No tenías derecho de abandonarla a su suerte! —Reclamó el de ojos grisáceos aún retorciéndose contra la plancha metálica, intentando zafarse en vano.

El ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. soltó una pequeña carcajada cínica a su acompañante y le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra.

—No cabe duda que una mujer despechada puede enlodar la reputación de un hombre sin siquiera tener pruebas. —Comentó irónicamente y continuó: —Yo jamás supe de tu existencia, hasta hace algunos meses que me enteré de lo sucedido en Tall Oaks y Tatchi.

 _"Esto debe ser una broma. ¡Una maldita broma!"_ Pensó para sí mismo el pelirrojo, que se había quedado sin aliento por la revelación.

— ¿Qu-qué? —Tartamudeó el menor con dificultad.

—Lo que oíste, Simone jamás me informó sobre ti. Después de que me marché de Europa y regresé a Norteamérica nunca volví a saber de ella. Pero por lo que veo, le resultó más fácil culparme a mí de todo lo sucedido y expiar así las culpas de su familia. Intentó tapar el Sol con las puntas de los dedos. Aunque debo decir que de haberme notificado de tu existencia, las cosas no hubiesen sido por demás diferente. —Terminó por admitir el científico.

Los oídos de Jake se rompieron, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Jamás había comprendido porque su madre hasta el día de su muerte continuó enamorada de un hombre que parecía haberse comportado como un patán con ella, no tenía sentido. Era un hecho masoquista, estúpido, sin fundamento. La historia de su madre había consistido en una depresión constante que terminó por conducirla a una muerte prematura en nombre de ese amor no correspondido por parte del sujeto que tenía enfrente. Ahora también conocía la razón de fondo acerca del porqué su madre siempre evadía el tema cuando se trataba de hablar sobre su familia, sobre sus abuelos, porque jamás le había contado nada acerca de su pasado. En el rompecabezas de su vida faltaban piezas, y en este momento todo encajaba a la perfección.

En ese instante, Muller se devastó. Se sentía profundamente abrumado por la nueva revelación que su padre le había hecho y sentía como si un gran peso le hubiese caído sobre sus hombros.

—Te has quedado sin habla, Jake. Espero que después de todo de lo que te he contado, aún sigas orgulloso de tu madre. —Se burló Albert a la vez que se ponía de pie y se colocaba frente a frente a su primogénito, disfrutando de ver la desolación de su rehén.

Esto era demasiado para él. No soportaba la idea de que su madre le hubiese mentido con algo tan delicado, y mucho menos viviendo en el engaño que ya formaba parte de su vida. Pero a pesar de ello, no dudaba ni un poco de la bondad de su progenitora y del amor sincero que ella le profería. Si la mujer que le dio la vida le había mentido sobre la verdad de su origen, seguramente algún motivo poderoso debía de haber. No mancharía la memoria de Simone Muller, ni profanaría su nombre echando en cara sus errores ahora que ella no estaba para defenderse.

—Sigo estando orgulloso de ella. Me importa un carajo lo que haya hecho su padre, me consta que mi madre no era como él, así como yo jamás seré como tú. —Dijo entre dientes el interpelado sosteniendo su mirada gris con la mirada bermellón de su captor.

—Me queda claro que jamás podrás ser como yo, heredaste el mismo sentimentalismo estúpido de la cretina de tu madre. —Comentó cruelmente a la vez que se colocaba sus gafas oscuras y se erguía sobre su estatura para imponerse. —Espero y conserves las mismas agallas como hasta ahora para cuando mires lo que te tengo preparado.

Y esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, el tirano se acercó lentamente a Jake, acechándolo con la mirada mientras un equipo de científicos de batas blancas se acercaban a él como si fuese una cobaya de laboratorio.

* * *

—Si no me equivoco, estamos muy cerca de la sala de experimentación principal. —Comentó Jill Valentine encabezando el grupo.

—Lo que significa que debemos de ser más precavidos, Wesker está cerca. —indicó el mayor Redfield que sostenía su arma firmemente.

—Este lugar me es extrañamente familiar. —Habló Sheva Alomar mirando a su alrededor observando la infraestructura de los túneles subterráneos que poco a poco se convertían más en pasillos metálicos.

—Estas instalaciones conectan con la antigua sala de experimentación en donde se observaba a Uroboros, los laboratorios de criogenización y en última instancia con la sala de conservación en donde se estudian a las flores "Ascensión al Sol." Este lugar se comunica con el sitio en donde probablemente tú y Chris se trasladaron para dar con el paradero de Excella. —Informó la de ojos grises sin quitar la vista hacia el frente.

Con justa razón le parecía tan familiar, la construcción era totalmente del mismo estilo en todo el complejo científico, incluso en sus instalaciones subterráneas.

De repente, uno de los radios empezó a hacer interferencia y Carlos Oliveira hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar el pequeño dispositivo y recibir la comunicación.

—Aquí Oliviera, ¿qué sucede? —Se reportó el brasileño pulsando uno de los botones del aparato.

—Carlos, soy Sherry. Por favor necesito comunicarme con Chris o con Jill es urgente. —Indicó la voz receptora a través de la diminuta bocina.

—Copiado.

Oliveira asintió y le entregó el radio a Jill que estaba a su lado y respondiendo al llamado contestó:

—Aquí Valentine, fuerte y claro.

—Jill tenemos problemas.

Los cuatro se miraron expectantes en cuanto escucharon a Birkin informar que algo había sucedido.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sherry?

—Helena nos informó que un militar los atacó y enseguida perdimos comunicación con ellos. Claire y Leon iban en su rescate cuando de repente también sufrimos un atentado pero esta vez fue por parte de Wesker…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Chris Redfield al escuchar el nombre de su peor enemigo.

—Infectó a toda la aldea y toda la población nos atacó. No le pudimos hacer frente a Wesker y se llevó a Jake y a Claire. Leon y yo estamos vivos de milagro.

— ¿¡Ese hijo de puta se llevó a mi hermana!? —Bufó el mayor intentando quitarle el radio a Jill pero ella lo apartó con una de sus manos a la vez que Sheva lo tomaba por el brazo.

—Leon y yo logramos huir pero estamos perdidos en algún lugar de la sabana. Necesitamos su ubicación y un plan para rescatar a Claire y a Jake y también averiguar el paradero de Helena y Josh. —Informó la menor.

La ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. observó que su compañero estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar alguna solución, así que comprendió que ella tendría que tomar una estrategia por sí sola.

—Escucha Sherry, vengan hasta el yacimiento de petróleo está a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia hacia el este del campamento inicial. En cuanto lleguen allí comuníquense con nosotros e iremos por ustedes. Si Wesker ya sabe que estamos aquí no es conveniente que nos encuentre divididos. Josh y Helena deben estar aún en el jardín subterráneo, trataremos de establecer comunicación con ellos de alguna forma u otra y de no ser posible, ya buscaremos algún plan para ayudarlos también. —Ordenó la agente Valentine.

—Entendido, en este momento partimos hacia allá. —Acató la más joven.

—Sherry, tengan cuidado. —Finalizó la castaña cortando la comunicación y volviendo la atención hacia los miembros de su equipo que trataban de contener a Chris que estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Chris, por favor cálmate. —Pidió Oliveira tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero.

— ¡No puedo calmarme maldita sea! ¡Ese bastardo se llevó a mi hermana! —Rugió el mayor Redfield estando a punto de enloquecer.

Sheva tomaba del brazo firmemente a su pareja mirando también con ojos preocupados a

Jill ya que también desconocían el paradero de Helena y su hermano adoptivo.

— ¡Chris, tranquilízate, si te alteras no llegaremos a ningún lado! —Respondió la chica de ojos grises a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Jill, ese cabrón se llevó a mi hermana seguramente con el propósito de dañarme a mí! ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido o quién sabe qué cosas le hará ese maldito a Claire!

— ¡Chris, Wesker no le hará nada a Claire! Lo conozco mejor que tú y no es ningún estúpido. Seguramente se llevó a Claire como carnada para atraernos hacia él, quiere jugar con nuestra angustia y lograr que actuemos con rapidez pero sin inteligencia. No debemos perder la calma ahora.

El capitán de la BSAA bajó la mirada con frustración. Jill no se equivocaba cuando mencionó que Albert Wesker era un enemigo muy astuto que seguramente jugaría con ellos hasta lograr lo que él deseaba. Su amiga de antaño hablaba con mucha verdad, aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba demasiado.

—Si Wesker se llevó a Claire y a Jake seguramente están cerca de aquí, pero no debemos advertirle al tirano que lo sabemos. Josh y Helena estaban en el jardín subterráneo la última vez que tuvieron comunicación con ellos, por lo que probablemente sigan allí o hayan escapado hacia las ruinas o a los almacenes. Sherry dice que un misterioso militar los atacó.

—Carlos y yo también fuimos atacados por un militar cuando estuvimos en Brasil. Si es tan fuerte como para que Helena haya tenido que informárselo a los demás, seguramente hablamos de la misma persona. —Comentó la joven de ojos avellana dando un paso hacia Jill.

—Ese sujeto era muy fuerte, poseía habilidades sobrehumanas. Con dificultades, Sheva y yo logramos librarnos de él. —Afirmó el mercenario la versión de su compañera.

—Tenemos que permanecer unidos y con la cabeza fría para poder defendernos de Wesker y sus secuaces. Si no logramos mantener la calma, estamos perdidos. —Determinó la ex S.T.A.R.S. que era la que más había mantenido la compostura y ordenó: —Carlos, tanto Helena como Josh llevaban radios consigo intentemos comunicarnos con ellos. Sherry y Leon van hacia la petrolera podemos ir por ellos en cuanto estén aquí y así ir a buscar a Jake ya a Claire.

Oliveira asintió a las instrucciones de su compañera y ambos se movieron con sus radios en mano en busca de una mejor recepción, mientras Sheva se quedó allí con Chris que bufaba incesantemente, como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Sin poder resistirlo, el soldado dio un puñetazo hacia una de las paredes, usando gran parte de su fuerza, logrando abollar una parte del muro dañado.

— ¡Chris, por favor, ya basta! —Lo detuvo la chica con el tatuaje de Shuuja plantándose frente a él.

— ¡No puedo controlarme, Sheva! ¡No puedo! —Gritó el mayor apretando los puños con impotencia.

—Estoy muy preocupada por todos los demás del equipo y entiendo lo que sientes porque Josh también es como un hermano para mí. Pero no resuelvo nada perdiendo los estribos, ya que en lugar de ayudar, entorpecería el trabajo de los demás. Encontraremos a Claire, a Jake, Josh y Helena, pero por favor, tienes que estar tranquilo, te necesitamos sereno. —Dijo la morena a su compañero tomándolo suavemente por las manos que aún estaban cerradas en puños. —Tienes que confiar, Chris. Confía en mí.

Poniéndose de puntillas, Sheva le dio un beso suave a su compañero, apenas rozando sus labios. Chris correspondió lentamente sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba liberando poco a poco de la tensión acumulada.

—No sé qué haría sin ti… —Comentó él tomando a su pareja suavemente por las mejillas y dando un suspiro hondo.

—Ni yo sin ti. Vamos, tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

* * *

Los cartuchos de munición poco a poco se acababan y la fuerza de su cuerpo cada vez iba diezmando más.

Esquivando una bala rápida proveniente del rifle de francotirador, Helena se dejó caer en el suelo para que con una sola de sus manos, lograra dar un disparo de su hydra, buscando distraer a su oponente que ahora se dirigía contra Josh Stone.

Por más rápido que atacaran, era casi imposible atinar un ataque certero contra su enemigo, que parecía no cansarse jamás, además de tener habilidades notablemente superiores a las de ellos. Era como luchar contra un espectro que se mueve ágil entre la penumbra.

— ¡Josh, es muy rápido, nunca podremos hacerle frente! ¡La munición cada vez es más escasa! —Dijo Helena a su compañero cuando notó que las balas para su hydra cada vez eran menos.

El susodicho se detuvo un momento para pensar en alguna estrategia cuando de repente tuvo una idea.

—Helena, escóndete. Será mejor ocultarnos de él y arremenerlo por sorpresa que usar la fuerza.

—Entendido.

Ambos agentes se separaron y escabulléndose con cuidado, se ocultaron entre las sombras del jardín subterráneo, que ya estaba a oscuras casi en su totalidad, debido a la noche tardía que sólo brindaba como iluminación su luna llena que esa noche brillaba de plata brillante con algunas cuantas nubes negras que se afanaban en opacar sus destellos.

—En cuanto te lo indique nos lanzaremos sobre él y lo atacaremos hasta vencerlo. —Murmuró el capitán con voz apenas audible.

—Esto será un mano a mano, Josh. No podemos perder. —Afirmó la chica de ojos chocolate, mientras permanecía oculta atrás de una enorme caja metálica.

El soldado sostenía su rifle de francotirador y permanecía apuntando a todas direcciones mientras se recargaba en una de las escaleras que estaban cerca de la enorme jardinera donde yacían las flores Ascensión al Sol.

— ¡No pueden esconderse por siempre! —Amenazó el militar mirando hacia todos los rincones, tratando de divisar alguna pista de Josh y Helena.

De repente un pequeño ruido fue detectado por el oído agudo del misterioso hombre y sin tomarse la molestia de usar la mirilla de su rifle disparó sin pensarlo dos veces logrando así un tiro perfecto. Maldijo en voz baja cuando detectó que el balín de su rifle había atinado directamente hacia la madriguera de unos cuantos roedores, y fue entonces que dio medio vuelta para continuar con su búsqueda.

En cuanto estuvo de espaldas, Harper y Stone supieron que era su oportunidad.

Corriendo a la mayor velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, el superior de la BSAA embistió por la espalda al francotirador, logrando que soltara su rifle de asalto por el impacto y haciéndole una llave por la espalda. Enseguida Helena soltó una lluvia de patadas al abdomen del soldado, haciendo que este luchara por liberarse de la llave potente del mayor.

A pesar de que la fuerza de Stone era bastante considerable el militar tenía aún un as bajo la manga. Agachándose un poco y resistiendo a los golpes de Helena, el sicario de Wesker contraatacó a Josh liberándose de la llave que lo oprimía y dándole un golpe directo en la mandíbula a su captor, para dejarlo fuera de combate por unos momentos.

Con sus ojos claros ardiendo en llamas, el soldado de vestimenta negra, tomó a Helena por los hombros y comenzó a sujetarla por el cuello para inmovilizarla.

—Han ido demasiado lejos. —Susurró el atacante en el oído de la joven.

Pero Harper que difícilmente se rendía, hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas y propinó un fuerte cabezazo a la frente de su agresor, haciendo que este se tambaleara momentáneamente y la fuerza de su agarre se debilitara. Aprovechando la agilidad y el peso ligero de su cuerpo, la chica perteneciente a la D.S.O. dio una acrobacia para subir a los hombros del enemigo y apretarle el cuello fuertemente con sus piernas para después inclinar su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás y dejarse caer al suelo con el militar sin darle posibilidad de liberarse.

La mujer tomó su Hydra que estaba enfundada en su cinturón de combate y cuando se aseguró de que ya tenían en sus manos al misterioso hombre, se incorporó con un movimiento brusco, quitando sin querer la máscara que el varón llevaba puesta. Josh Stone tomó su arma rápidamente y se colocó junto a ellos apuntando directamente a la cabeza de su agresor a la vez que este hiperventilaba frenéticamente.

—Es momento de que pronuncies tus últimas palabras. —Advirtió el mayor de la BSAA alzando el rostro de su atacante hacia arriba por medio del cañón de su arma.

En ese instante, las nubes negras se apartaron de la luna que miraba toda la escena desde el firmamento y entonces un rayo plateado se posó directamente en el rostro del militar, iluminando sus facciones, dando a conocer su verdadera identidad.

Josh Stone estuvo por tirar del gatillo de su magnum cuando de repente los ojos de Helena se abrieron como platos, y con un manotazo apartó rápidamente el cañón de la cara de su agresor, dejando a su compañero totalmente desconcertado mirándola como si hubiera enloquecido.

— ¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! —Reclamó el moreno a la chica de cabello castaño.

— ¡Josh no podemos matarlo! ¡Él es Piers Nivans!

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hey! Creo que la identidad de Piers Nivans era la última que me faltaba por descubrir aquí en la historia. Fuerte el enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, pero no era para menos, ambos tienen carácter fuerte y era obvio que saldrían chispas entre Wesker y Jake. ¿Ahora qué harán Josh y Helena para ayudar a Piers? ¿Jill, Carlos, Sheva y Chris podrán ayudar a Leon y a Sherry? Éstas y más incógnitas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo de Mala Sangre.**

 **Y bueno amigos, con la siguiente entrega número 28, iniciamos la cuenta regresiva para llegar al final de esta historia que le he tomado muchísimo cariño y hasta ahora mi proyecto más ambicioso. Estando a 5 capítulos de terminar, les agradezco enormemente el haber seguido el fic y esperado con paciencia para las actualizaciones, y sobre todo por sus amables opiniones en los reviews. Ya saben sus críticas serán siempre por demás importantes para mí y son libres de expresarse por este medio.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y nos leemos pronto!**


	28. Chapter 28: Venganza y traición

**¡Hola amigos! me pude escapar un rato de mis ocupaciones para poder traerles este episodio que ya se los debía desde hace unos días. Mil disculpas por ello. Pero después de todo el desgaste, ¡aquí está! El mundo va a arder lo advierto.**

 **No escribiré un mensaje tan largo esta vez porque supongo que querrán leer ya y no los interrumpo más. Por esta única ocasión y por la premura del tiempo no podré responder a sus reviews que tan amablemente me hacen llegar, sepan que aprecio, valoro y leo cada uno de ellos, pero mi tiempo esta vez está muy escaso y apenas tengo unos cuantos momentos para actualizar, pido un poco de comprensión en ese sentido esta vez, será la única ocasión lo prometo, pero aún así agradezco a GeishaPax, Zhines, Frozenheart, Susara K1302, y demás lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar aquí su opinión, sepan que la valoro y la tomo en cuenta. Y siguiendo con los agradecimientos, sigo con Addie Redfield, beta oficial de la historia y que sin ella el fic no sería el mismo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _"_ _De todos los peligros, el mayor es subestimar al enemigo."_

 _—_ _Pearl S. Buck_

CAPITULO 28: VENGANZA Y TRAICIÓN

Despertó cuando de repente el frío del metal en su espalda comenzaba a formarle escalofríos en la espina dorsal y la luz cegadora de las lámparas incandescentes lastimaba sus párpados cansados. Sintió su brazo derecho terriblemente dolorido y miraba como una mano enguantada rellenaba una jeringa con un líquido carmesí que supuso era su sangre.

Vio cómo de repente la jeringa fue retirada sin ningún cuidado de su brazo haciendo que una punzada de dolor le recorriera toda su extremidad. Contuvo un pequeño gemido en su garganta y miró una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su captor.

—En verdad tienes una mina de oro corriendo por tus venas. —Comentó el tirano depositando en un pequeño tubo de cristal una de las muestras de la sangre de Jake.

El mercenario abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final no pudo. Se sentía mareado y no sabía con exactitud si se debía a algún narcótico que Wesker le habría suministrado para dormirlo o quizás por la alta extracción de sangre. Quizás ambas.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarán tus amiguitos en venir a "rescatarte" —Se burló Albert haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Musitó Muller negándose a darle algún tipo de información a su padre.

— ¿Acaso crees que no estoy enterado de tu amistad con la chiquilla Birkin, Leon Kennedy, Sheva Alomar y Chris Redfield? Fue muy astuto tu plan de hacer pasar por muerta a la agente de la BSAA… Al menos heredaste un poco de mi inteligencia. —Afirmó Albert tomando las muestras de sangre y un par de tubos de ensayo. —Pero lo único que has logrado fue retrasar lo inevitable…

—Déjalos en paz… —Murmuró el chico con un hilo de voz. —Ya tienes lo que querías de mí. Déjalos.

—Veo que al convivir con Chris Redfield te contagio su estúpido complejo de héroe. Debo advertirte que no te queda, hijo. —Habló severamente el ex capitán.

—No pretendo ser un héroe, lo único que quiero es no ser como tú. —Determinó Jake tosiendo un par de veces y conteniendo un mareo que le sacudió la cabeza.

—No serías como yo ni aunque lo intentaras, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora debo irme, que deseo estar presentable para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados de la BSAA. Que te diviertas, hijo. —Se despidió el mayor marchándose con las muestras de la sangre de su primogénito, era el momento de continuar con sus planes.

* * *

El soldado de vestimenta oscura, estaba inclinado contra el suelo, aún resintiendo el fuerte cabezazo con el que Helena lo había derribado y mantenía una de sus manos en las sienes, como si una migraña terrible lo estuviese aquejando.

— ¡Josh, él es Piers Nivans! ¡El compañero de Chris que fue dado por muerto por el virus C! —Explicó con desesperación la bella agente de la D.S.O. a su compañero.

— ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¿Estás segura que se trata de él? —Dijo Josh Stone sin dejar de tener preparada su arma.

—Completamente. —Afirmó la joven acercándose más hacia su antiguo agresor. — ¡Piers, Piers! —Comenzó a gritar a la vez que sacudía por los hombros al antiguo teniente de la BSAA.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué me llamas así?

El joven comenzó a mirar con ojos asustados a Helena y se llevó ambas manos directo a la cabeza.

— ¡Porque ese es tu nombre, Piers Nivans! ¡Piers por favor reacciona, tú no eres así! ¡Reacciona! —Insistió Helena aún sacudiendo al soldado.

De repente, el militar dio un gemido agudo y aulló de dolor tomando su rostro entre sus manos con frenesí, como si cada vez que escuchara su nombre recibirá un porrazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Piers, Piers! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harper tomando el rostro de Nivans entre sus manos quedando ambos cara a cara.

Fue entonces que el teniente posó sus ojos claros en las orbes castañas de Helena y una marejada de recuerdos lo golpeó duramente.

* * *

 _Ya la teníamos. Después de toda esa complicada persecución al fin logramos acorralar a esa mujer, a esa maldita asiática que había provocado la muerte de todo nuestro equipo y por la cual el capitán se había llenado de amargura y sed de venganza. Estaba rodeada entre Chris y yo, no tenía escapatoria. Le apuntaba firmemente con mi rifle de francotirador mientras el capitán no bajaba ni un segundo su fusil de asalto, mirando con odio a esa fémina, esperando que hiciera el mínimo movimiento en falso para poder acabar con su vida._

 _Un brillo en los ojos del capitán destelló de entre la oscuridad del edificio. El odio, la ira, el resentimiento afloraba de su persona y si las miradas mataran, la mujer asiática ya hubiese caído al suelo fulminada. Entonces supe que mi superior no tenía duda de su siguiente acción._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló el gatillo de su fusil con intenciones de acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza de vestido azul, pero entonces algo impidió su inminente fin._

 _Un hombre de entre las sombras surgió de espaldas del capitán y lo empujó fuertemente, haciendo que éste tirara su arma. Dando media vuelta, Chris se dispuso a propinarle un buen puñetazo a su agresor, cuando ágilmente él se defendió intentando derribar a mi superior con una patada agresiva. El tercero en cuestión se acercó al mayor Redfield y logró atinar un par de golpes, pero la fuerza del capitán era superior empujándolo por la cintura para hacerlo retroceder._

 _Mi deber era proteger a mi líder, pero esa pelea era de dos y no podía intervenir a menos que las cosas se salieran de control y faltaba poco. Chris ya había empuñado su arma y el misterioso atacante había hecho lo propio, cuando de repente una luz proveniente de un helicóptero cercano, iluminó todo el ventanal, dando a conocer la identidad del susodicho._

 _Se trataba de un hombre que vestía una camisa azul, pantalones oscuros y chaleco de combate. Era alto, corpulento y rubio. Tenía la finta de tener experiencia en el negocio._

 _—_ _¿Chris? —Dijo con la respiración entrecortada el supuesto enemigo._

 _—_ _Leon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Intervino mi superior directo sin bajar su arma._

 _De repente una mujer joven se acercó a la escena, para colocarse a las espaldas del hombre que respondía al nombre de Leon, apuntando su arma hacia nosotros mirándonos desafiante con sus ojos chocolate. Inmediatamente hice lo mismo por el capitán, mostrando que no sólo ellos podían hacer uso de la fuerza si así lo querían. Si esa chica intentaba desafiarnos, yo con gusto aceptaría ese reto._

 _—_ _Baja el arma, Chris. —Pidió el rubio. —Es una testigo vital._

 _—_ _¿Testigo vital? ¡Ella causó todo esto! —Reclamó el mandatario de la BSAA sin bajar su arma ni un instante._

 _—_ _No. Fue Simmons, el Secretario de Seguridad Nacional —Negó el recién llegado desmintiendo las palabras de Chris._

 _—_ _¡Perdí a todos mis hombres por su culpa!_

 _—_ _¡Y yo perdí a setenta mil personas incluido el presidente por culpa de Simmons!_

 _La discusión al parecer cada vez más subía de tono, ninguno de los dos hombres querían ceder a los argumentos del otro, mientras la mujer asiática observaba expectante._

 _—_ _Ella trabaja para Neo Umbrella, ¿sabes qué significa eso? —Insistió Chris al otro sujeto._

 _—_ _Sí, lo sé. —Contestó sereno el interpelado._

 _—_ _¿Y aún así quieres proteger a esta mujer? —Replicó claramente indignado el jefe del equipo Alpha._

 _—_ _Sí._

 _El desafío de sus ojos no mentía, ninguno iba a ceder._

 _Entonces miré un movimiento sospechoso en las manos del demonio de vestido azul. Esa maldita mujer se había aprovechado de la distracción del momento para sacar de entre el bolso de su vestimenta una granada cegadora que con la misma discreción que un ave de rapiña, la lanzó al suelo, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiésemos hacer algo para impedirlo._

 _—_ _¡Capitán! —Advertí gritando con voz potente, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Y entonces todo se volvió blanco…_

* * *

— ¡La mujer, la mujer! ¡Esa maldita mujer! ¡La asiática! —Gritaba frenéticamente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en puños.

— ¡Piers, por favor tranquilízate! —Dijo Harper tomando de las manos al soldado para intentar calmarlo.

— ¡Esa maldita mató a Finn, a Carl, a Andy! —Insistió Nivans sin dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Ya basta! —Determinó la mujer de ojos oscuros tomando firmemente por el rostro al militar para obligarlo a mirarla. —Escucha Piers, eso ya pasó, tienes que calmarte, esa mujer está muerta.

— ¡No! ¡Ella no está muerta! ¡Ella está con Wesker!

Helena y Josh se quedaron mirando fijamente ante las palabras de Piers Nivans.

— ¿Wesker? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Quiénes son sus cómplices? —Demandó Josh Stone al soldado.

El joven de ojos claros sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

— ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Tienes que recordar! —Exigió una vez más el mayor aturdiendo al más joven.

— ¡No lo presiones, Josh! —Reclamó la agente de la D.S.O. para que Stone dejara en paz al ex teniente de la BSAA, alzando la voz una octava, —Lo más probable es que Piers haya sido sometido a algún tipo de control mental, así como sucedió con Jill Valentine. —Explicó la mujer recordándole al moreno lo que él mismo le había contado con respecto a Jill y continuó: —Debemos darle tiempo a que vaya recordando más cosas poco a poco.

—Entendido. —Asintió el sobreviviente de Kijujú

—Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, antes de que Wesker descubra que Piers ya no está más bajo su control y nos aniquile a los tres. —Instruyó Harper mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Piers a levantarse tomando su brazo por sus hombros para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

Enseguida Josh imitó la acción de su compañera y sostuvo a Piers de igual forma por los hombros, no sin antes, sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un encendedor de bolsillo para formar una pequeña flama que sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó hacia las flores que yacían en el jardín, haciendo que ardieran en llamas.

—Estas flores no volverán a dañar a nadie más…

* * *

Sonidos de pisadas incesantes resonaban en los pasillos comúnmente silenciosos, pero ese día había inusual actividad. Jessica se escabullía de entre los alrededores tratando de averiguar en qué consistía tanto alboroto.

De repente miró una puerta custodiada por varios soldados, como si no quisieran que ni siquiera una partícula de polvo se acercara para acechar a su presa.

Movida por la curiosidad, Sherawat se trasladó hasta donde estaban los militares y se plantó frente a ellos.

— ¡Muévanse! ¡Háganse a un lado! —Exigió la fémina empujando a los custodios para que la dejaran mirar a través del cristal blindado de la pequeña ventana colocada en la puerta.

Tal como si fueran máquinas, los vigilantes se hicieron a un lado, ya que estaban acostumbrados a obedecer las órdenes tanto de Albert Wesker, Ada Wong y Jessica, aunque no estuviesen precisamente en el mismo nivel de jerarquía.

La ex agente de la BSAA miró con sus ojos inquisidores a través de la rendija y notó que el interior revelaba una habitación pequeña pero bien equipada, muy modesta para esa alcantarilla subterránea que habían instalado en las entrañas de África. Entonces distinguió una figura femenina en el aposento.

Se trataba de una chica pequeña y delgada, de piel blanca, ojos azul brillante y una intensa cabellera pelirroja.

 _"_ _¡Es Claire Redfield!"_ Pensó para sí misma la cómplice de Albert Wesker reconociendo enseguida a la joven, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, la mujer de cabellos castaños se retiró velozmente de allí y se dirigió directamente al laboratorio principal.

Con su sigilo característico de espía, la dama se adentró en el laboratorio de experimentación, donde yacía Wesker en las afueras, hablando con uno de sus soldados. Ella agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación.

—No quiero que retiren la vigilancia ni un solo segundo del prisionero. La BSAA llegará en cualquier momento, los objetivos principales son Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y Sheva Alomar…

En ese momento, Jessica prestó toda su atención al resto de las indicaciones de Albert.

—Necesito que el arsenal esté listo para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados, preparen a los sujetos experimentales, hoy es el día en que harán su debut. Estaré en mi laboratorio privado trabajando en el virus, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Diciendo esto, el tirano se retiró de la sala y se marchó hacia sus dominios, mientras sus soldados cumplían atentamente sus órdenes.

Tal como era su costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y extraer información, la mujer se alejó de inmediato a su despacho privado, antes de que alguien la viera.

Al llegar a su cubículo, la fémina no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Como si le hubiese caído del cielo, Claire Redfield estaba aquí, y seguramente su hermano y su amiguita Valentine también vendrían.

— ¿Así que Wesker ha traído aquí a su mujercita? —Murmuró Jessica entre dientes, jactándose de visualizar sus planes en su mente. —Ya veremos que opina Ada Wong sobre esto.

Pero en la mente de la ex agente, no sólo estaba el hecho de pretender arruinar al presuntuoso científico poniendo en su contra a su más poderosa aliada, sino que también intensiones más oscuras inundaban su consciencia perversa. Y ese nuevo plan, tenía nombre y apellido; Jill Valentine.

Desde Terragrigia, Sherawat había obtenido algo más que una muestra del virus T Abyss; como un par de emociones intensas; el odio y la obsesión. Obsesionada con Chris Redfield y un odio profundo hacia Jill Valentine, sintiendo una aversión que rayaba en la locura por esta última. El desprecio que Jessica le guardaba a la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. era tal, que destruirla se había convertido en una meta personal, en un reto de vida. Rencorosa y vengativa, con los años logró alimentar esa aversión, y ahora que la vida le ofrecía la posibilidad de descargar su mano sobre su enemiga personal, no perdería esa oportunidad. Era un ahora o nunca.

—Les ha llegado su hora… —Soltó ella con odio, mientras cerraba la mano en un puño, tramando en su mente la venganza.

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó Kennedy dando un puñetazo hacia el volante del vehículo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sherry alarmada.

—Se ha quedado sin combustible. —Respondió en automático el oficial mirando que en el indicador del tablero del Jeep, la agujilla marcaba el índice más bajo.

— ¿¡Y ahora qué hacemos?! —Cuestionó la chiquilla Birkin al mayor.

—No aguantará muchos metros más, así que supongo que tendremos que continuar a pie. —Determinó Leon sin dejar de conducir y prosiguió: —Aún faltan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar con el alba a la petrolera.

La rubia asintió y tomó de la mochila las lámparas de diadema, cargó munición y granadas y le dio una de las armas preparadas a su compañero, que también llevaba en las manos su cuchillo de combate.

—Nos vamos, Sherry.

Cuando el auto finalmente se quedó sin gasolina, ambos agentes siguieron a pie entre la oscuridad, iluminados por la escasa luz de sus lámparas incandescentes y el tenue brillo de la luna llena. Por suerte para ambos, el combustible se les había agotado justo cuando estuvieron por llegar a la zona de los pantanos, lo que indicaba que estaban cada vez más cerca de la petrolera, el único riesgo sería cruzar las ciénagas con poca iluminación.

El camino era muy sencillo de seguir, consistía en una pequeña vereda construida a base de puentes de madera y troncos huecos, que en cierta forma les daría ventaja en tiempo ya que tendrían que atravesar el pantano y no rodearlo como pretendían hacerlo en el furgón de la BSAA, aunque evidentemente había algún riesgo de por medio. Luego de unos metros más, ambos agentes se detuvieron. Uno de los puentes por los que debían pasar estaba partido por la mitad y la única opción era cruzar a través del líquido espeso y gris.

—No tenemos otra opción, entre más rápido mejor. —Indicó Kennedy bajando primero hacia el agua estancada, para posteriormente ayudar a su compañera.

En cuanto el par de supervivientes sintieron la temperatura fría de la ciénaga su cuerpo dio un escalofrío y trataron de salir de allí lo más pronto posible. El agua les llegaba casi a la cintura y las hiervas y rocas estancadas les dificultaban aún más el paso. Finalmente llegaron hacia su objetivo y Leon usó ambos brazos para ayudar a que la joven de cabello rubio subiera hacia el otro extremo del puente de madera y posteriormente ella lo ayudara a trepar.

El agente de la D.S.O. logró subir a la menor Birkin sin dificultad y al estar ella del otro lado, se posicionó para auxiliar al mayor. De repente, la chica vio algo moverse a las espaldas del ex policía.

— ¡Leon, cuidado!

Como instinto reflejo, el superviviente de Raccon City logro esquivar la brutal mordida que un cocodrilo gigante iba a propinarle desde sus espaldas. La oscuridad de la noche les había impedido ver a la fiera que se escondía entre el agua pantanosa.

El caimán comenzó a perseguir al hombre de confianza del difunto presidente Benford, por lo cual este sacó su cuchillo de combate que era la única arma con la que él contaba en ese momento. Con un movimiento ágil, Kennedy logró cortar una parte del hocico del animal cuando este intentó morderlo nuevamente, pero sabía que en esa lucha desigual en donde su fuerza, la iluminación y las condiciones del sitio no le favorecían en ningún sentido, no duraría mucho. Sin rendirse, el agente trato de escapar de la bestia de dientes afilados cuando de repente, una detonación inundó todo el silencio de la noche, y el cocodrilo dejó de moverse.

Entonces, el agente miró de pie justo en la orilla del puente a la joven Birkin, que portaba entre sus manos la Elephant Killer que había pertenecido a Jake Muller, que aún humeaba del cañón, sinónimo que había sido disparada recientemente. La expresión de la menor era inescrutable.

En silencio, Kennedy se acercó hacia el otro extremo del puente destrozado y Sherry lo ayudó a subir rápidamente, a la vez que se sacudía las hierbas húmedas que colgaban de su ropa. Leon agradeció en voz baja la ayuda de su joven compañera y ambos continuaron presurosos con su encomienda de llegar a la petrolera. En ese momento abundaban las emociones pero no podían darse el lujo de expresarlas, ya habría un instante para quebrarse después. El tiempo apremiaba.

Albert Wesker se encontraba totalmente solo en su laboratorio con la única luz del ordenador iluminando la estancia. Miraba a través de los cristales oscuros de sus tan característicos lentes de sol los resultados de sus investigaciones, el fruto de tantos meses, el esfuerzo de los años reflejado en una simple base de datos.

Sorpresivamente, la sangre de Jake Muller era aún más efectiva de lo que esperaba. Distinto al esquema patológico que en un pasado Carla Radamés y los agentes de Neo Umbrella habían diagnosticado, los anticuerpos en la sangre del mercenario habían mutado dentro de su organismo volviendo a su sistema inmunológico como la fuente creadora de defensas contra casi cualquier enfermedad habida y por haber. Y el virus C no era la excepción.

Era el líquido carmesí que corría por las venas de su hijo lo que le hacía falta a su nuevo virus "C-Uroboros" para ser el nuevo agente patógeno perfecto que daría origen a la selección natural donde sólo sobrevivirían los mejores. El propósito de su vida estaba cerca que casi podía acariciarlo con las yemas de los dedos y ahora nada podría detenerlo, ni siquiera la B.S.A.A. con todo su ejército o la D.S.O. con sus reclutas más experimentados. El orden mundial daría un giro y la nueva era estaba por escribirse, en donde parte de la humanidad perecería, pero sólo sería en aras de un bien mayor. Utilitarismo práctico para cualquiera, un mal necesario para Albert Wesker.

Y a él, que ya poseía en su código genético una gama bastante considerable de virus adaptados en su cuerpo, necesitaba de muy poco para ser invencible y todo lo que necesitaba era una dosis adecuada de la sangre poderosa de su primogénito para alcanzar ese deseo tan ambicionado. La hora ya había llegado y en el plan no había ningún margen de error, el poder estaba en sus manos y sabría utilizarlo siempre a su favor.

Pero como en todo procedimiento científico existía cierto porcentaje de riesgo. Tal como sucedía con el suero PG67A/W si la dosis de la sangre de Jake en su organismo se excedía, seguramente traería consecuencias negativas, como un colapso en sus sistema nervioso o inmunológico, que provocaría que su propio cuerpo comenzara a autodestruirse desde dentro, justo como sucedía con las enfermedades autoinmunes tales como el lupus eritematoso, pero mucho más agresivo en el caso de este súper humano.

Sacando de un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios una jeringa esterilizada, Wesker la rellenó cuidadosamente de su preciado líquido de glóbulos rojos, para posteriormente insertar la aguja sobre la vena de su antebrazo, y el líquido se vertiera en el torrente sanguíneo. Terminando su procedimiento, Albert depositó la jeringa vacía en la basura y se acomodó la manga de su traje de cuero nuevamente en su lugar y se puso de pie con autosuficiencia y más arrogancia de la acostumbrada.

—Es momento de darle a la humanidad un juicio severo…

* * *

En un elegante cubículo de decoración vanguardista con mobiliario en colores rojo y negro, entraba una elegante Ada Wong, que vestía una fina camisa roja brillante y unos pantalones con botas y guantes de cuero negro que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas definidas e iban en armonía con el lugar. Sin duda, si algo le sobraba a Ada Wong además del estilo y la distinción, era el buen gusto.

De repente, notó que su enorme silla de negocios estaba volteada contra la pared, de frente a uno de los cuadros de flores de cerezo y mariposas que colgaba a espaldas de su escritorio, deduciendo que alguien había entrado a su oficina privada.

—Sabía que eras altanera, pero no tenía idea que no tuvieras buenos modales y entraras sin tocar antes. —Habló la mujer de cabellera azabache al intruso que aunque aún no revelaba su identidad, ella sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Girándose rápidamente, la espía se dio cuenta que efectivamente había acertado en cuanto a sus suposiciones, ya que la figura de Jessica Sherawat se plantó frente a ella.

—Vengo a hablar de negocios. —Determinó la de ojos claros indicándole a la asiática que se sentara.

Ada sabía perfectamente que probablemente lo único que buscaba esta mujer era hacerla caer en provocaciones, pero se notaba a leguas que ella no la conocía ni un poco. La espía carmesí raramente perdía los estribos y jamás se dejaba envolver en jugarretas, pero esta vez accedería a escuchar a su interlocutora, simplemente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Te escucho. —Dijo Wong sentándose con elegancia y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Voy a proponerte una oferta que estoy segura no podrás rechazar; una alianza entre tú y yo. —Soltó Sherawat sin rodeos.

La espía se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente esta mujer carecía de diplomacia.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría interesada en aliarme contigo?

Jessica le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y se reclinó más sobre su asiento en señal de suficiencia, la dama de rojo ignoró el gesto y siguió con su posición tranquila sobre la silla.

—Porque estar del lado de Albert Wesker, simplemente no te conviene.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de saber lo que me conviene y lo que no? —Cuestionó la mujer de piel marfileña.

La ex integrante de la BSAA metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta costosa y sacó de allí un pequeño pedazo de papel brillante, que la espía pudo detectar que se trataba de una fotografía.

—Por esto. —Contestó la castaña entregando el retrato a la espía asiática.

— ¿Una fotografía? —Replicó Ada Wong sin molestarse a mirar la imagen.

—No es una simple fotografía, creo que es alguien a quien tú conoces muy bien.

La mujer de cabello oscuro tomó la fotografía con las yemas de los dedos y miró con detenimiento la imagen, reconociendo la identidad de la chica.

—Claire Redfield. —Afirmó con voz serena la fémina de rojo.

Con un gesto, Jessica apremió a la asiática a que leyera la breve leyenda que se encontraba detrás de la representación.

El rostro de Ada usualmente sereno, comenzó a resquebrajarse en su expresión en cuanto descifró lo que significaban esas líneas y creyó reconocer al autor.

— ¿Te es familiar esa caligrafía? —Dijo burlonamente la fémina de ojos claros.

—Esto no prueba nada. —Afirmó la mujer de ropas escarlata intentando no perder la calma.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente, Wong. ¿Acaso crees que Wesker cargaría la foto de una mujer aunada a una frase romántica simplemente como un pasatiempo. ¿En verdad puedes creer en su lealtad? —Soltó la mujer con veneno.

La asiática se quedó en silencio. Ella jamás perdía la compostura y no lo haría delante de Sherawat, aunque la situación estaba por salírsele de las manos.

—Tan solo piénsalo, ¿Albert es de fiar? Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabes que todos aquí somos peones en su tablero de ajedrez y recuerda que en ese juego, el rey incluso sacrifica a su reina para salvarse…

Ada le dedicó una mirada asesina a su interlocutora, pero aún así continuó con los labios sellados.

—Primero Birkin, luego Krauser, Excella… ¿Te gustaría ser la siguiente?

—Me queda claro que estás mintiendo. —Respondió en automático la fémina de Raccoon City, negándose a creer en las palabras de esa embustera.

—Acéptalo Wong, el interés de Albert por Claire Redfield es evidente. ¿O acaso crees que todo es una casualidad? ¿El secuestro de Rockford, la fotografía, las palabras escritas de su puño y letra? ¡A ti sólo te está usando!

— ¡Cállate! —Silenció la de cabello azabache poniéndose de pie.

—Yo que tú lo pensaba dos veces. —Advirtió Jessica y prosiguió: —Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda antes de que Wesker solo te use y te deseche como a todos sus aliados. Dame tu ayuda y yo te mostraré que la traición de Albert es real.

La espía ya estaba en el límite de su autocontrol. Sabía perfectamente que la mujer que tenía enfrente no era de confianza, pero ¿Albert Wesker lo era? Ada sabía mejor que nadie que el científico de Umbrella no tenía ningún tipo de miramiento o escrúpulo en el momento de deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba y de no ser porque ella jamás había bajado la guardia ante su socio y amante ya hubiese pasado a formar parte de la historia. Pero aún había otra cuestión de por medio, ¿qué interés tenía Jessica de por medio para contarle todo esto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó la oriental intentando sonar tranquila.

—No es nada del otro mundo para alguien como tú, ya sabes, alguien con tu "talento". —Pronunció recalcando esta última palabra y siguió: —Quiero una muestra del virus en el que está trabajando Wesker y te comprobaré que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.

La musa escarlata dudó por un momento. Ya se imaginaba que la ex agente de la BSAA le pediría algo así a cambio de su ayuda, pero esa oferta tenía que considerarla en demasía. ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad la ojiverde no estaba mintiendo y Albert efectivamente iba a traicionarla? Esa también era una posibilidad. Si él le jugaba sucio, lo iba a pagar muy caro. No perdía nada con aceptar la propuesta de la castaña, y si en cambio le estaba mintiendo, Ada podría negarse a cumplir el trato y Jessica no lograría timarla.

— ¿Y qué pasa si me estás mintiendo? —Interrogó la de ojos rasgados a la interpelada.

—Sencillo; incumples tu promesa de ayudarme y ya. Creo que eres lo suficientemente astuta como para no saber librarte de una treta, Wong. Pero si lo que te digo es verdad, da por hecho que ya estás metida en esto. —Advirtió con tono sombrío.

La asiática volvió a realizar un análisis en su mente. Si Jessica efectivamente decía la verdad, ella ya no tendría ningún motivo para seguir en complicidad con Albert Wesker, y al contrario, estaría buscando la manera de vengar su traición, y en cambio, si la exuberante mujer no estaba actuando con verdad, Jessica no era oponente para ella. Al final, no era tan complicado tomar una decisión.

—Acepto.

La fémina de cabellera café y oscura sonrió con malicia, como quién se sabe victorioso con anticipación.

—Sígueme. Ahora sabrás que no te he mentido.

Ambas damas caminaron por los pasillos del complejo científico caminando con premura y sigilo, a paso de pantera tan típico de una espía, buscando no hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención del ex CEO de Umbrella.

Llegaron rápidamente hacia la puerta que era custodiada por los soldados y en cuanto vieron la presencia de las dos mujeres se hicieron a un lado y Jessica dio un paso al frente de Ada.

—Comprueba que lo que te he dicho

La amante del terrorista se acercó con duda hacia la ventana y al dar el primer vistazo, miró con furia lo que su instinto ya le advertía.

Observó con desdén a la muñeca de cabellera como si fuese un caudal de sangre recostada en posición fetal sobre la cama, inerte, como si estuviese esperando con resignación lo que le deparara el destino.

El rostro de la orienta se descompuso. Sus cejas delicadas y sus labios finos se contrajeron en una mueca que denotaba la rabia, la ira y la traición. Apretó ambas manos en puño deseando tener a Albert Wesker enfrente para aniquilarlo lentamente. Siempre sospechó que el rubio ocultaba algo, pero jamás imaginó que se tratara de tal cosa. Estar obsesionado con la hermana de su peor enemigo le pareció morboso y de mal gusto. Y peor aún, siendo esa chiquilla; Claire Redfield, la adolescente con suerte que logró escapar de Raccoon City junto con Leon, ¿qué tenía de especial para que Wesker posara sus ojos y ese interés tan especial en ella? ¿Con qué clase de psicópata se estaba aliando? Ya no era momento de lamentarse sino de actuar. Ya más tarde buscaría conclusiones.

—Hoy mismo tendrás la muestra que necesitas. —Determinó Ada Wong dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo rápidamente entre la penumbra del vestíbulo.

Jessica mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia y en seguida se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción, mientras murmuraba en voz baja, casi para sí misma:

—Tus planes de dominio mundial tienen las horas contadas, Albert Wesker…

* * *

 **A/N: Ada ya se enojó, creo que eso es mala señal amigos, ¿alguna vez la han visto realmente enfadada? Creo que será un espectáculo digno de recordar. Albert se queda sin un aliado y los planes de Jessica toman fuerza. ¿Eso les dará una ventaja al equipo de los buenos? ¿Y que hay de Piers? ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

 **A esta historia le restan 4 capítulos y contando, así que ya estamos a nada de terminar y sepan que estoy feliz y orgullosa de esta historia que es ahora mi versión de Resident Evil 7, aunque a juzgar por el trailer que Capcom nos regaló, creo que se le parece todo, pero en fin, esta es mi postura y espero les haya agradado.**

 **A mis lectores de "Deja Vú" y "Vivir por ella" les pido un poco de paciencia, les prometo que en este verano las historias estarán completas, y si gustan seguir mis historias, también he lanzado el preludio de mi próximo longfic titulado "Metamorfosis" el cual ya está publicado y espero su visto bueno. Ya saben, su opinión siempre será para mí más que importante y no duden en expresarse en los reviews.**

 **Me despido y nos leemos en la próxima, gracias por leer y a Addie por revisar!**


	29. Chapter 29: Guerra declarada

**¡Hola! Por fin y después de todos estos días, ¡aquí está el episodio! Afortunadamente me pude hacer un pequeño espacio para subir la actualización que ya les debía desde hace días reconociendo parte de mi irresponsabilidad pero si algo puedo decir en mi defensa quiero argumentar que estoy en mi último año en la universidad además de mi empleo y bueno ya se imaginan el poco tiempo que me queda lo uso para dormir, no me justifico claro pero bueno agradezco su paciencia. En fin.**

 **No les escribiré hoy una letanía porque supongo que ya querrán leer y no los interrumpo más pero antes...**

 **Agradecimientos sinceros a la hermandad del mal integrada por _GeishaPax, Zhines, Frozenheart7_ y _Addie Redfield_ que siempre me alientan y porque no decirlo también me AMENAZAN para que escriba jajajaja las amo chicas! Por cierto, agradecimiento doble a _Addie Redfield_ pro ser la beta y mentora oficial de esta historia! **

**Sin más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Susara K1302:** Hola amiguita! Me da mucho gusto que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado jaja y respecto del lemmon entre Wesker y Ada ufff me costó lágrimas de sangre hacerlo haha, nunca había escrito un lemmon antes así que bueno fue el primero que hice, creo que para ser el primer intento si me puedo echar un poco de aplausos no estuvo tan mal, jaja aunque bueno creo que he mejorado pero me falta mucho que aprender todavía jaja. A la historia ya le quedan 3 episodios más así que espero a estas alturas no los defraude. Muchas gracias por leer y espero te agrade la actualización. Un abrazo pequeña!

 **Zhines:** Comadre habemus fic! Sé que amas a Ada pero para fines didácticos de Mala Sangre aquí su personalidad y acciones tendrán un peso importante y tú que eres la experta en la espía asiática espero hacerle justicia a un personaje tan importante. Espero y te guste el cap comadre, te quiero!

 **GeishaPax:** Hermana malvada tengo tantas deudas que creo que ya estoy en el buró de crédito de Fanfiction ;-; jajaja trataré de pagarlas poco a poco, mi siguiente actualización es "Vivir por ella" y posteriormente "Deja Vú" prometo que antes de lo que piensan les llegará la notificación de que he actualizado. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los consejos diarios hermanita, las quiero!

 **Frozenheart7:** Querida hermanita, aquí está el cap! jajajaja Sí ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero vamos sabes que mi tiempo es demasiado escaso y hago lo que puedo además que ya sabes a veces me atoro en baches literarios jaja por cierto gracias por auxiliarme espero y la escena Weskerfield que tanto querías haya quedado como deseabas muahahahaha veamos qué perradas nuevas harán los malos ya que la historia está en su ocaso, prometo acción 3:) Espero y te guste el cap, te quiero hermanita!

 **Zarcotfan25:** Hola muchas gracias por haberle dado el voto de confianza a mi historia, me halaga que te haya gustado tu crítica junto con la de los demás lectores es importante para mí, Jake Muller también es mi personaje favorito de los chicos de la "Nueva Generación" de RE y como puedes ver aquí tiene un papel importante, protagónico me atrevo a decir, ja! Bueno aquí la actualización y espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review!

* * *

 _"El que deprecia demasiado se hace digno de su propio desprecio."_

 _-Henri Federico Amiel_

CAPÍTULO 29: GUERRA DECLARADA

Con el sigilo y silencio de una pantera en cacería, Ada Wong se adentró en el laboratorio de experimentación perteneciente al científico más temido del recinto. Cerciorándose de que el rubio no se encontraba en las cercanías, se escabulló de entre los anaqueles y aparatos tecnológicos, buscando con premura aquel gran tesoro que su amante en turno resguardaba con tanto recelo.

Desde el momento en el que la asiática supo de la condición de Jessica para ser su "aliada" estaba consciente que después de esto ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo el tiempo había sospechado que Wesker ocultaba algo más dentro de todos sus planes de dominio mundial, pero jamás habría sospechado que se trataba de algo así. ¿Albert interesado en la hermana de quién había considerado su peor enemigo? Sonaba excéntrico, morboso, incluso de mal gusto para alguien como él. No era que Claire Redfield no fuese una mujer hermosa, sino que para los parámetros de Albert Wesker era una chiquilla inaceptable, demasiado moralista, y quizás hasta poco interesante. Tal vez se trataba de algún asunto personal relacionado con su hermano mayor, o posiblemente le había atraído desde sus tiempos de capitán del escuadrón de policía de Raccoon City, a saber cuáles habían sido sus razones, pero lo cierto es que a la espía no le importaba demasiado. Fiel a su estilo, Ada no era una mujer de fundamentos, sino de resultados. En este momento lo único que ella sabía es que la traición de quién creyó su mayor aliado era inminente, y más que su orgullo herido a causa del engaño, esto había pasado a ser una sucia jugarreta por parte de su socio. Tal y como ya le había advertido alguna vez al virólogo, ella no tendría el mismo destino de Birkin, Krauser o Excella, Wong respondería traición con traición, usaría la ley del Talión como su mejor arma.

El odio carcomía las entrañas de la oriental, desbordando sus emociones y tanteando a su paciencia, cosa que jamás sucedía, pero en esta ocasión se había vuelto inevitable. El ex CEO de Umbrella pagaría caro su traición y el precio sería muy alto, se lo juró a sí misma, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Desplazándose por el lugar como quién sabe qué terrenos está pisando, llegó rápidamente a la cámara de congelación donde sabía que Wesker respaldaba sus muestras virológicas, todo esto resguardado por una enorme puerta metálica de ancho grosor y un código de acceso de desbloqueo casi imposible. Tratándose de Albert era de suponer que ingresar hacia la cámara de refrigeración sería una misión difícil, pero ella era Ada Wong y no sería la primera vez en que enfrentaba su intelecto frente al del rubio de gafas oscuras.

Antes de actuar se había cerciorado de desactivar el sistema de vigilancia del laboratorio, para evitar dejar cualquier evidencia que la pudiese delatar. Sacó de su cinturón de combate un pequeño dispositivo electrónico que parecía ser su PDA que con la ayuda de un par de cables oscuros, logró conectar el dispositivo al computador de la entrada para poder ingresar al sistema operativo.

Fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos para desencriptar claves, teclear un par de números y hackear unas pocas contraseñas para dejar totalmente al descubierto el sistema inteligente del acceso a la cámara de congelación para que con el simple girar de una manija, Ada lograra entrar.

Con una temperatura fría pero ligeramente soportable, la espía penetró en el área en donde encontró algunos anaqueles metálicos y varios contenedores de cristal que contenían en su interior sustancias viscosas y poco coloridas.

Gracias a que en variadas ocasiones había pasado tiempo en ese laboratorio, la mujer de rojo no desconocía la apariencia que debía tener ese ansiado proyecto que daría luz al nuevo Génesis, así que cuando miró unas cuantas muestras aisladas de las demás, guardadas en frascos especiales con formas de tubo de ensayo, no dudó en tomar una y llevársela consigo para pagar el trato con su nueva socia, volviendo a dejar todo en su sitio, tal y como si nunca ella hubiese estado allí.

Entrando en completo silencio y sin hacer el mínimo crujido en el suelo de madera, Wong entró en la oficina de Jessica que yacía sentada en el escritorio, como si la hubiese estado esperando con antelación. Totalmente callada y en su rostro con expresión inescrutable, la mujer de cabello azabache colocó sobre el escritorio de caoba el tan valioso objeto y sin mirar a su ahora socia se dio media vuelta y pronunció con voz firme.

—He pagado mi parte. A partir de ahora, ya no estoy en deuda contigo.

Antes de que Jessica pudiera contestar, Ada se retiró de la habitación rápidamente, buscando realizar sus propios planes, ahora actuando en solitario.

Ambas mujeres tenían pendientes por resolver.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos instantes de planeación y de convencer al testarudo Chris Redfield, determinaron que Carlos y Sheva irían hacia la entrada de la fortaleza petrolera a encontrarse con Leon y Sherry aprovechando que la morena y el brasileño ya habían trabajado en equipo antes y que Jill y Chris irían buscando una posible salida de los túneles subterráneos para encontrar al resto de sus compañeros.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar hacia el norte, seguramente pronto encontraremos una salida de los túneles subterráneos y podremos llegar más rápido a la plataforma de experimentación. —Sugirió Valentine yendo un paso adelante.

—Es mejor que nos apresuremos, no sabemos qué demonios pueda estar planeando en estos momentos el desquiciado de Wesker. —Continuó el mayor de la BSAA cargando su arma y alzándola a la altura de su cabeza.

Sin bajar la guardia, los compañeros de antaño continuaron desplazándose hacia un enorme pasillo escasamente iluminado por bombillas incandescentes, que era muy similar a una cloaca. Al llegar a la puerta hecha con fuertes barras metálicas, se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada bajo candado y cadenas.

—Tenemos que retirar primero las cadenas para poder quitar el candado. —Instruyó Redfield a su compañera.

—Quizás debamos buscar algo que nos pueda servir como palanca. —Determinó la mujer de mirada grisácea y comenzó a inspeccionar el suelo y los alrededores.

Ambos agentes escudriñaron en el lugar algún instrumento que les fuese de utilidad, hasta que encontraron una vieja palanca de hierro que al juzgar por la apariencia, parecía haber pertenecido a una máquina vieja.

—Creo que esto podrá ayudarnos.

Siguiendo a su amigo, la castaña tomó entre sus manos la barra de metal imitando a su camarada, para que con la fuerza de ambos pudiesen quitar las cadenas de los barrotes.

Tirando fuertemente, las cadenas finalmente cedieron y cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, quedando únicamente ese candado como obstáculo para poder continuar.

Jill Valentine apuntaba directamente hacia el cerrojo para que con una bala lograran de una vez por todas abrir esa puerta cuando de repente, unos ruidos extraños los hicieron voltear hacia sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Murmuró la mujer.

—Seguramente nada bueno…

De repente, los sobrevivientes a la mansión Arklay se vieron rodeados. Una horda de seres mutados con uniforme militar armados hasta los dientes se acercaron hacia ellos con claras intenciones de aniquilarlos si ellos se lo permitían.

A pesar de que estaban en gran desventaja de número los agentes de la BSAA no se acobardaron y cargaron sus armas para hacerles frente.

—Lo que nos faltaba. —Se quejó el mayor mientras comenzaba a disparar.

—Creo que Wesker ya dio con nosotros. —Afirmó Valentine sosteniendo con firmeza su AK-47.

—No se la pondremos fácil.

En ese momento uno de los infectados se lanzó sobre la rival de Némesis con el propósito de atacarla con una porra eléctrica a lo que ella respondió con una patada en el estómago para derribar a su enemigo y dejarlo fuera de combate. Por su parte Chris repartía puñetazos y llaves rompecuellos de entre sus enemigos para exterminarlos de manera rápida. Sin duda los años no habían pasado en balde, y los compañeros de antaño ya habían aprendido a luchar juntos a raíz de la experiencia de varias ocasiones así que la batalla contra los hostiles fue relativamente sencilla.

—Ese era el último. —Finalizó Valentine que acababa de atinar un tiro entre ceja y ceja de uno de los no muertos.

—Larguémonos antes de que se les ocurra mandar refuerzos.

El capitán Redfield aún no terminaba de decir esta oración cuando de repente escucharon unas pisadas pesadas provenir de las sombras. A juzgar por el sonido sabían que lo que se acercaba a ellos fuere lo que fuere no era una criatura común como a la que se habían enfrentado.

Apareciendo de la oscuridad divisaron a una figura humanoide de casi tres metros de altura, piel verduzca, máscara deforme que se cubría con una especie de capucha rasgada e imponente musculatura. La abominación cargaba en sus manos un mazo con pinchos que sin duda utilizaba como arma letal.

Los agentes retrocedieron un paso atrás al mirar al ser monstruoso que se les acercaba a pasos lentos y un tanto torpes. En ese momento, Jill Valentine recordó aquella noche en la mansión Spencer donde ella y Chris habían sido perseguidos por una bestia similar. Muy propio de Wesker y sus secuaces el utilizar monstruosas B.O.W.'s como guardianes de sus cloacas.

El temible guardián de repente alzó ambos brazos y se dispuso a golpear a la pareja con el mazo pero ágilmente Chris y Jill se lanzaron hacia el suelo para evadir su ataque.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para luchar, salgamos de aquí! —Instruyó el mayor a su compañera ayudándola a levantarse.

La bestia infernal rugió y comenzó a perseguir al varón y a la fémina mientras ellos huían en dirección contraria.

Los ex S.T.A.R.S. corrieron usando toda la velocidad que les permitían sus piernas, cuando intempestivamente Jill resbaló golpeándose duramente una de sus rodillas, dejándola con dificultades para incorporarse. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Chris se acercó rápidamente a auxiliar a su compañera poniéndose frente a ella para protegerla en un acto heroico, ya que la B.O.W. que los perseguía la había alcanzado.

Con un disparo rápido el capitán de la B.S.A.A. logró apartar unos metros al humanoide que amenazaba la integridad de la castaña, y en esos instantes de ventaja el mayor aprovechó para tomar a su camarada por los hombros y ayudarla a salir de ahí.

A pesar de tener dificultades para caminar, Jill no se dio por vencida y trotaba a pesar del dolor que esto le causaba, ya habría tiempo para curar su lesión. Ambos estaban conscientes de la enorme desventaja con la que luchaban, pero habían sobrevivido de peores, eran más que simples soldados; eran sobrevivientes, esa era su vida y no iban a rendirse ahora.

De repente un ruido metálico se escuchó bajo sus pies, como si fuese el rodar de una lata. Los dos agentes miraron hacia abajo y ya era demasiado tarde.

Inexplicablemente, una granada cegadora había sido lanzada hacia ellos de alguna dirección y detonó justo bajo sus pies, nublándoles la vista y haciéndolos detener en su carrera.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Maldijo Chris cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Justo antes de que ambos se recuperaran, el ex soldado de las fuerzas aéreas fue embestido contra una de las paredes, derribándolo contra el suelo dejando descubierta a su compañera.

— ¡Chris! —Gritó Jill que sacaba de su cinturón de combate un arma de 45 mm disparando hacia la espalda del monstruo que pretendía aplastar al militar.

La abominación al sentir los roces de la bala decidió ir directamente hacia donde estaba la ex teniente de S.T.A.R.S.

Lastimada y con dificultades para desplazarse, Valentine no se doblegó y continuó atacando lo más que pudo a esa bestia. Cuando el temible guardián se acercó a la chica ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de atacarla, simplemente la tomó por los aires y se la echó al hombro mientras ella pataleaba y se revolvía, tratando de zafarse de la fuerza que la estaba envolviendo.

— ¡Jill! —Gritó el capitán incorporándose del suelo como un resorte mientras miraba horrorizado como su amiga era llevaba lejos de sus ojos.

Chris estaba totalmente pasmado, no podía permitir perder a Jill nuevamente otra vez en aras de protegerlo, esto ya era demasiado para él.

Tambaleándose el hombre trató de golpear a la B.O.W. que arrastraba consigo a la ex S.T.A.R.S.

Con todas sus fuerzas, el soldado trató de embestir a su enemigo, ya que si hacía uso de las armas corría el riesgo de lastimar a Jill. Y en cuanto estuvo cerca sólo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó noqueado en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar el rapto de su socia.

* * *

— ¿En dónde estamos, Piers? —Preguntó Harper que caminaba en medio de los dos hombres, el capitán Stone y Nivans.

—Es la zona cercana a las bodegas, por aquí es el camino más seguro para llegar al laboratorio de experimentación. —Explicó el de ojos claros a sus compañeros.

—Démonos prisa, entonces. —Indicó Josh quedándose al frente del pequeño grupo y usando una lámpara para iluminar el camino.

De repente, el líder de la división de la BSAA con sede en África detectó una silueta en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Josh? —Cuestionó Helena al mirar que el mayor se detuvo.

—Hay una persona allí—Dijo señalando hacia la figura inconsciente que yacía en el suelo y aproximándose para identificarlo mientras los dos más jóvenes lo seguían a sus espaldas.

— ¡Es Chris! —Informó el moreno que se agachaba rápidamente para remover un poco al capitán esperando que sólo fuese un desmayo. — ¡Chris, Chris!

Enseguida, Stone le tomó el pulso y comprobó que su respiración era regular lo cual le dio cierto alivio, pero sintió una tremenda urgencia por traerlo de nuevo a un estado consciente.

— ¡Chris, Chris! —Insistió sacudiendo levemente a su compañero por los hombros.

Con debilidad, el capitán Chris Redfield abrió los ojos e identificó a Josh que lo sostenía por los hombros.

—Josh… —Susurró levemente el interpelado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herido?

—Un monstruo nos atacó… Se llevó a Jill. —Pronunció débilmente el castaño poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su camarada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? —Interrogó el africano.

—Nos quedamos solos Jill y yo para tratar de salir de esta zona, Carlos y Sheva regresaron hacia la petrolera para encontrarse con Sherry y Leon ya que el maldito de Wesker nos lleva un paso adelante y con una emboscada logró secuestrar a Jake y a mi hermana… Ese infeliz nos está ganando.

El capitán del acaecido equipo Delta no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No era posible que Wesker hubiese logrado tanto sin siquiera sufrir el mínimo daño a sus planes.

—Leon y Claire irían a atender la llamada de auxilio que Helena y tú le hicieron cuando sufrieron la emboscada. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Helena? ¿Ambos están bien? ¿Quién los atacó? —Preguntó Chris reincorporándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

—Helena y yo estamos bien, Chris. Y respecto de quién nos atacó… —Contestó Josh girando levemente su cuerpo, sin tener ni idea de cómo explicarle a Chris la aparición de su nuevo aliado. — Supongo que a estas alturas ya nada debe sorprenderte, así que, espero y no te asusten los fantasmas.

Chris se quedó sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que el soldado trataba de explicarle hasta que miró la presencia de dos personas que se acercaban levemente a las espaldas de Josh Stone. Sus ojos distinguieron de entre la oscuridad la silueta de Helena Harper y también la de un joven militar vestido de ropas oscuras que al reconocerlo, Redfield sintió que la sangre se le congeló en las venas.

— ¿¡Piers Nivans?! —Titubeó el de ojos azules, al identificar la identidad del acompañante de Harper.

—Capitán Redfield. —Contestó el más joven con un tono que denotaba respeto.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? Si tú estabas…

—Hay muchas cosas que Piers tiene por explicar, Chris. —Intervino Helena ante el castaño que se encontraba atónito por la sorpresa de volver a ver frente a sus ojos a su camarada caído. —Pero ahora no es el momento, nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Claire y a Jake. Piers nos indicará el camino.

Redfield se quedó totalmente mudo y se limitó a asentir a la sugerencia de la fémina que dando un asentimiento al soldado Nivans, este intervino junto con el capitán Stone para definir un trazo del camino que los ayudaría a salir de ese laberinto.

* * *

Carlos y Sheva que permanecían vigilantes y alerta en las afueras de la petrolera, divisaron a lo lejos un par de siluetas que caminaban con dificultad hacia su dirección iluminándose apenas con la alborada de la mañana.

— ¡Allí están! —Indicó Sheva señalando hacia unos metros frente a él.

Ambos militares corrieron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros Leon y Sherry que se desplazaban lentamente.

— ¡Sherry, Leon! —Dijo la morena reconociendo a los agentes.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? —Preguntó Carlos tomando por los hombros a Sherry para ayudarla a sostenerse.

—Cansados, pero mejor ahora. —Respondió la rubia sosteniéndose del brazo del brasileño.

—Leon, ¿Necesitan medicamentos? —Cuestionó la joven de ojos avellana acercándose al agente de la D.S.O.

—No. —Contestó enseguida el ex policía respirando con dificultad. —Necesitamos encontrar ya a Claire y a Jake. ¿Dónde están Jill y Chris?

—Están en las instalaciones subterráneas, nos están esperando allí. —Informó el mercenario que se adelantaba en el camino.

—Démonos prisa, el tiempo apremia. —Repuso Kennedy retomando nuevas fuerzas.

—Tomen. —Se acercó la mujer con el tatuaje de "Shuuja" dándole un arma a los recién llegados. —Las necesitaran.

Los sobrevivientes a la tragedia de Raccoon City tomaron las nuevas armas y la cargaron, listos para usarlas en el momento en que se necesitaran. La hora de la batalla cada vez estaba más cerca.

* * *

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación como si fuese un animal enjaulado. Después de haber hurgado entre los cajones del tocador, en la mesita de noche, bajo la cama y demás mobiliario de la habitación, la motociclista no halló nada que le fuera de utilidad para que pudiese escapar o en su defecto defenderse. Era como una alcoba de hotel vacía.

Claire comenzó a impacientarse. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Wesker la había dejado encerrada en ese lugar y aún no había señales de él ni de ninguno de sus secuaces. ¿Qué estaba planeando ese demente? ¿Infectarla con algún virus? ¿Insertarle un dispositivo de control mental como lo hizo con Valentine? ¿Usarla de rehén para atraer a sus amigos? ¿O sería acaso que simplemente la mataría como cobro de una venganza personal contra su hermano? Un mundo de posibilidades comenzaron a plantearse en su cabeza y sus nervios se pusieron de punta, pero no permitiría que ese bastardo lo notara.

Antes muerta que ceder o demostrar terror hacia Albert Wesker. No demostró miedo en Rockford y no lo haría ahora.

Recordaba su actitud petulante, la postura soberbia, esa risa burlona y los comentarios sarcásticos que sólo provocaban que la sangre de la Redfield comenzara a hervir de rabia. Más que s temerle, la chica no soportaba ni un poco al ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S., ya que no podía concebir que existiera un ser humano tan malvado y narcisista como para sentirse el juez y dueño del mundo. La injusticia al igual que a su hermano mayor le asqueaba y ese era el segundo nombre de Albert. Es por ello que decidió que no le daría el gusto a ese malnacido de verla llorar y suplicar, moriría con la frente en alto y en silencio.

Aún estaba sumida en sus reflexiones cuando de repente la sobreviviente de Raccoon City escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación y miró cómo la chapa automática de repente se abrió, descubriendo la silueta imponente de la persona que irrumpía en el sitio.

La mujer cabellos de hoguera tragó saliva en cuando miró a Albert Wesker entrar en el aposento a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Tratando de disimular su nerviosismo apretó sus labios rosados en una mueca de presunta altivez mientras el tirano se acercaba con paso firme hacia su dirección.

Con una mirada discreta, Claire observó detalladamente en sus manos y su cinturón de combate algún tipo de jeringa o utensilio de laboratorio en donde pudiera guardar un virus con el que planeara infectarla, pero en su pequeña inspección no logró encontrar nada visible. Al menos de momento descartó la posibilidad que ese loco planeara infectarla. En su escrutinio también detectó que no iba armado aunque eso no la tranquilizó ni un poco. Ella sabía perfectamente que Albert Wesker podría partir un camión en dos haciendo uso de una sola de sus manos, así que no era necesario ningún otro instrumento para que él la dañara en medio de una lucha, con sus puños era suficiente.

El tirano dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza a su víctima, admirando cada parte de la anatomía de la fémina, haciendo que esta se estremeciera a la distancia aunque tratara de disimularlo bien.

"A pesar de estar perdida, es evidente que no quiere demostrar ningún miedo. Formidable fierecilla." Pensó el mayor mientras ladeaba una sonrisa torcida, mostrando sus dientes afilados y perfectos.

La Redfield se mantuvo firme ante la presencia de su secuestrador a la vez que él no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo. A pesar de que la niña luchó por mantenerse imperturbable, el silencio y la actitud pasiva del tirano no tardaron en ponerle los cabellos de punta, preguntándose con intriga qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese loco.

No resistiendo más la presión, la fémina se armó de valor y con la voz más áspera que pudo articular en su garganta preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

El científico se encogió de hombros y con la mayor tranquilidad posible respondió:

—Son demasiadas preguntas a la vez, Dearheart. ¿Por qué no te sientas y charlamos?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

— ¿O es que acaso prefieres que todo se haga por la fuerza?

Claire lo meditó por unos segundos. Si quería ganar unos pocos instantes más para estar a salvo, no le convenía colmar la paciencia del rubio, terminaría siendo contraproducente.

Se sentó a regañadientes en la orilla de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, en ningún momento iba a bajar la guardia, solo se dedicaría a fingir.

—En esta ocasión, sólo he venido a conversar, corazón.

—No entiendo de qué tema podamos conversar tú y yo. —Retó la chiquilla.

El mayor ignoró la insolencia de su prisionera y se dispuso a iniciar su discurso.

—De mucho, querida. Comenzando por decir el motivo por el cual estás aquí. Seguramente estás pensando que mi objetivo es experimentar contigo o en el último de los casos algún tipo de venganza contra tu hermano o tus ridículos amigos. Debo informarte que ninguna de las dos opciones es correcta, si es que acaso llegaste a suponerlas. Sabes… Tengo otros planes para ti.

Esas últimas palabras, desconcertaron a la Redfield haciendo que arqueara sus cejas aterciopeladas en una expresión de incertidumbre, no obstante; el ex CEO de Umbrella continuó:

— ¿Sabes, Claire? —Dijo el dictador llamándola por su nombre de pila, —Siempre he creído que el hombre está en el mínimo de su capacidad real. La tecnología avanza a pasos agigantados sin embargo, el hombre se estanca. La comodidad y el confort lo han alejado de su capacidad de raciocinio, de pensar, de resolver problemas. Contrario a lo que tú y tu incauto hermano puedan pensar sobre mí, yo aún sigo apostando a la humanidad, pero para ello se necesitan hacer sacrificios, males necesarios les llaman…

— ¿Males necesarios? —Replicó Claire con ironía.

—El fin justifica los medios, Dearheart. Imagina a una raza superior de seres humanos, a toda una generación de superdotados, creados a base de un gen perfecto, de un ADN sin errores. ¿Te das cuenta de los límites que se podrían alcanzar? La palabra imposible pasaría al olvido, la eugenesia sería el credo del dominio mundial. Y todo esto al alcance de mis manos. Toda la humanidad será sometida a un juicio severo… Excepto tú.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica de ojos celestes. Lejos de tranquilizarla le era más inquietante el saber que ella había obtenido el "indulto" del futuro gobernante de la nueva era. ¿Qué diablos planeaba ese loco?

— ¿Yo? —Replicó la fémina con un hilo de voz.

—Tienes cualidades, Redfield. Eres alguien con las aptitudes dignas de conservarse sin necesidad de modificación alguna.

El tirano dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se puso frente a la chiquilla a la vez que ella por impulso se puso de pie como un resorte irguiéndose sobre su estatura tratando de disimular lo mucho que se asustaba. A pesar de su buena actuación, Wesker tenía un oído bastante desarrollado, casi como el de un murciélago y pudo escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de la pelirroja que involuntariamente la delataban. Sintiéndose victorioso dio una sonrisa de suficiencia mostrando sus perlados dientes para intimidarla y continuó:

—Te doy la oportunidad de ser la emperatriz de mi Génesis. Es una oferta única, y no puedes decir no.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué carajo acababa de oír? Ni en sus sueños más retorcidos hubiese imaginado tal propuesta. ¿Albert Wesker interesado en ella? No. Eso era una broma, un chiste, ¡una maldita treta! Los oídos de la chica se rompieron y toda clase de lógica se fue al carajo. No tenía sentido, simplemente era una incoherencia. Ese bastardo no podía tener algún otro tipo de interés en ella. Wesker era un demente, un psicópata, un antisocial, pero esto superaba todos los límites.

La niña de cabellos de hoguera se quedó estática en su sitio, totalmente congelada. Albert se aprovechó de su situación y se acercó aún más a ella arrinconándola contra la base de la cama y su cuerpo.

—Te has quedado sin habla, Dearheart. —Dijo el científico tomando a la hermana de Chris con una mano por su diminuta cintura, mientras que con la otra comenzó a acariciarle su cabello rebelde. —Quizás, deba ayudarte un poco a decidir. —Susurró lentamente acercando sus labios hacia el oído de la pelirroja.

Wesker inhaló profundamente respirando la fragancia natural de su cautiva, mientras ella presa del pánico miró aterrada las claras intenciones del villano cuando él lentamente la pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a acercar el rostro hacia su cuello.

La Redfield se quedó estupefacta. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante tal actitud y su cuerpo dejó de responderle, presa del pánico y la sorpresa.

—Serás toda una reina, Claire. Todo lo que desees será tuyo. Te demostraré que en mi diccionario no existe la palabra "imposible" —Susurró tomándola por las mejillas y acercando su boca hacia los labios de cereza de la menor, robándole un beso lento.

Por su parte, la hermana menor de Chris sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo ese demente?! ¡La estaba besando y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo! Luchar contra su fuerza titánica era como tratar de mover a empujones una muralla, pero de ninguna manera iba a corresponder a esa caricia blasfema, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Al notar que su "Dearheart" se había quedado inmóvil ante la sutil muestra afectiva del tirano y que no hacía ademán de corresponder ni rechazar, Wesker decidió parar y se impuso de nuevo frente a ella que mantenía una expresión fría y las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de desaprobación.

— ¿Es que acaso nunca aprendiste a besar? —Preguntó con ironía el rubio con la maldad brillando en su mirada. —Sí es así, estaré encantado de enseñarte.

—No quiero nada contigo. —Respondió secamente la chiquilla.

— ¿Lo dices por tus patéticos amigos o por el imbécil de tu hermano? Querida, te quedes o no conmigo, ninguno de esos inútiles sobrevivirá al Génesis. —Explicó el mayor sin turbarse.

La Redfield se mordió el labio inferior con furia, la actitud soberbia de ese hombre la estaba enfadando en demasía.

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero nada contigo! —Exclamó ella buscando alguna manera de escapar de la prisión formada por el cuerpo titánico de Wesker.

—Eres tú la que no entiende, cielo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, podrás darte cuenta que nunca tendrás una oportunidad como esta. ¿O es que has conocido a alguien mejor que yo? —Expresó burlonamente el ex capitán dedicándole una sonrisa torcida a su presa.

—Sí. —Respondió en automático la de ojos azules.

— ¿Quién? ¿El chiquillo tonto que te acompañó en Rockfort? ¿No crees que ya debiste de haber superado a ese adolescente, Dearheart? —Se mofó nuevamente el villano enfureciendo cada vez más a su pequeña prisionera.

—No me estaba refiriendo a Steve. —Dijo ella conteniendo su furia ya que su captor estaba tocando fibras cada vez más sensibles.

— ¿Entonces es el ex policía de la R.P.D.? —Preguntó despectivamente el ex CEO de Umbrella, mencionando a Leon como mera coincidencia lejos de imaginar que había dado con el blanco. —Por favor querida, no me decepciones y no me digas que te estás refiriendo a él. —Insistió a la vez que subía una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la niña y acariciaba suavemente su pómulo.

—Leon es un gran hombre, es valiente y tiene un gran sentido de la justicia que…

La pelirroja se vio interrumpida por una sonora carcajada de su acompañante que en medio de sus risas se quitó las gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos y las depositó en la mesita de noche.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, querida.

—Hablo muy en serio. —Afirmó la Redfield con la obstinación marcada en la voz.

—Entonces… —Musitó el mayor acercándose nuevamente de manera invasiva hacia la chica de cabellos de hoguera para hacer contacto visual con sus ojos azules. — ¿Estás insinuando que sientes algo por ese imbécil? —Cuestionó con un tono tranquilo pero sus pupilas azules que poco a poco se teñían de un color ámbar amenazante lo delataban.

—No lo insinúo, lo estoy asegurando. —Confirmó ella ocultando el miedo que la embargaba pero fortaleciéndose ante el virólogo tomando fuerza del amor que sentía por el agente de la D.S.O.

—Te voy a demostrar que él no es mejor que yo.

Diciendo esto, Albert Wesker con la fuerza de un toro, lanzó a Claire sobre la cama y se abalanzó encima de ella inmovilizándola de brazos y piernas cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Entonces, con fiereza comenzó a besar los labios de la pelirroja dando un ligero recorrido entre la mandíbula y el cuello de la chiquilla que aunque en el fondo sabía que no tendría éxito, no se rendía ante su agresor.

Wesker a pesar de su retorcida mente y su actuar anormal, jamás había considerado la posibilidad de tomar una mujer a la fuerza, ya que eso era bajo incluso para él, además de que nunca se había visto en la necesidad de recurrir a ello porque nunca nadie, ninguna fémina se le había resistido, hasta que conoció a la fiera Claire Redfield que había logrado cabrearlo hasta la médula.

— ¡Suéltame maldito! —Gritaba la menor conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia que se acumulaban en sus ojos, asustada por la inminente agresión sexual.

El científico la ignoró y con su fuerza sobrehumana logró desgarrar una parte de la manga de su blusa ligera.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Suéltame! —Volvió a gritar furiosa la pelirroja.

—Deberías calmarte y limitarte a disfrutar, Dearheart. —Contestó Albert restregando su aliento frío contra el cuello de la pelirroja. —Prometo que te haré olvidar a ese inútil ex policía.

— ¡Eso no lo vas a lograr jamás! —Retó ella sin dejar de retorcerse sobre la cama.

—Nunca imaginé que te conformaras con tan poco, Dearheart. —Dijo el antiguo capitán clavando su fiera mirada en la mirada azul de la Redfield, destellando en sus ojos la maldad en ese color carmesí.

—Leon no es poco, y sí es mucho mejor que tú. Puedes tomarme ahora a la fuerza si quieres, pero ni matándome podrás ocupar su lugar. —Bramó la valiente jovencita batallando contra el cuerpo del tirano que la oprimía.

De repente, Claire sintió que el peso que la aplastaba dejó de estar encima de ella. Con su velocidad fantasmal y su agilidad de pantera Albert se puso de pie para colocarse al otro extremo de la habitación. Entonces la hermana menor de Chris notó que en verdad, el villano más temido de los últimos tiempos estaba muy enfadado. Esas últimas palabras terminaron por herir y amedrentar el ego crecido del tirano.

— ¿Con qué prefieres a ese inepto, eh? —Cuestionó amenazadoramente el ex CEO de Umbrella, observando a su presa asustada en la cama. —Muy bien, acabas de firmar su sentencia de muerte, corazón.

Diciendo esto, el mayor se retiró como un relámpago de la escena, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos de la habitación, con la ira en la mirada bermellón y un propósito en su mente malvada; cobrarse con la vida del agente Kennedy el rechazo de Claire Redfield.

* * *

 **N/A: Gente que no entiende el rechazo y Albert Wesker... ¿No lo creen? Nuestra pequeña Claire ha colmado la paciencia del tirano y ahora él va a recalar contra el pobre de Leon, esperemos y el agente de la D.S.O. tenga suerte con eso. Ada está molesta y eso es algo que nadie quiere ver o al menos no verlo de cerca, y ahora Jill también ha sido llevada del lado de los malos. ¿Qué pasará el siguiente episodio?**

 **Como siempre su opinión para mí es importante y no duden en expresarse en los reviews o si lo prefieren por mensaje privado.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en el penúltimo episodio de Mala Sangre**

 _ **Capítulo 30: Pasiones Destructivas. **_

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	30. Chapter 30: Pasiones destructivas

**¡Qué tal mis queridos lectores! La hija pródigo de Fanfiction ha vuelto a casa. Espero y hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas navideñas y el año nuevo les depare muchas sorpresas, yo estoy por iniciar el último año de mi carrera y estoy emocionada pero también hecha un lío. En verdad estoy bastante apenada por haberme retrasado así en actualizar, pero ya saben, la universidad me saturó de exámenes, prácticas profesionales, el trabajo, proyectos, aunado a falta de tiempo y un poco de inspiración me inundaron en un bache del que creo que ya pude salir, y bueno resaltando que también escribir los últimos capítulos de una historia siempre es desgastante y más éste fic que me ha consumido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero que espero valgan la pena.**

 **Este capítulo, es el penúltimo de esta larga historia que ustedes cariñosamente han acogido de tan buena manera, se los agradezco infinitamente por la confianza depositada en mí, espero no defraudarlos y darme más tiempo para escribir. El relatarles estas historias es una de mis más grandes pasiones y no la abandonaré, lo prometo.**

 **Sin más que decir por que ya me atrasé mucho agradezco a mi Beta Reader** ** _Addie Redfield_** **por guiarme con sus consejos y correcciones y también a** ** _Frozenheart7_** **que también ha sido una Beta auxiliar en esta última fase de "Mala Sangre". También se agradece a la hermandad malvada por todo el apoyo, (presiones y amenazas) que han sido de bastante ayuda para que yo escriba,** ** _Zhines, GeishaPax_** **esto también se los debo a ustedes.**

 **Terminando los agradecimientos, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _ **GeishaPax:** Hermana te dije que actualizaría hoy y aquí me tienes jaja. Acertaste la actualización fue en diciembre jajaja. Presiento que quizás hoy me amodiarás pero es por el bien de la historia, lo prometo. Espero y te guste este penúltimo episodio. _

* * *

_**Frozenheart7:** Pequeña hermana, aquí estoy con la actualización. Me tardé es cierto, pero espero que valga la pena. Hoy sabrás algo de Jake y de Jessica y sobre todo de Wesker, espero y no odies al idiota de Leon. No te quito más tiempo con mi parloteo pequeña, que urge leer, ya me dirás que opinas. ¡Te quiero! _

* * *

_**LOVEHeartSelf:** Hola, muchas gracias por dejar review y hacerte presente en la historia manifestando tu preocupación. En verdad estoy apenada por el retraso pero como ya lo dije unas líneas arriba, estoy en mi último año de mi carrera universitaria y todo se me vio complicado, empezando por el tiempo para escribir. Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder. Espero y te agrade este penúltimo episodio. ¡Un abrazo! _

* * *

_"Te amo y tu también me amas. Ni los cielos ni el infierno nos hubieran podido separar, y lo hiciste tú… ¿Por qué?"_

 _—Emily Brönte._

CAPÍTULO 30: PASIONES DESTRUCTIVAS

En una celda oscura y gris, como si fuese una jaula gigante yacía la ex teniente del grupo de élite S.T.A.R.S. encerrada bajo llave totalmente sola, sin ninguna posibilidad de salir por sus propios medios.

Más que desesperación por su integridad, temía por la vida de sus compañeros y de Chris, que quizás en un intento desesperado por encontrarla tomaran una mala decisión. En un acto reflejo, se aferró con impaciencia a los barrotes de metal para agitarlos violentamente intentando canalizar su frustración.

—Miren quién está intentando escapar de su jaula como pajarillo asustado. —Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de algún lugar.

Jill volteó a mirar hacia todas partes para tratar de averiguar de dónde provenía ese timbre de voz tan conocido cuando de repente distinguió a una figura femenina acercársele con pasos seguros y una expresión burlona en el rostro.

Vistiendo un traje de combate negro con franjas púrpuras y con el cabello largo y café cayendo en cascada hasta las caderas, la mujer de ojos grises reconoció a su interlocutora.

— ¿Tú? —Dijo la soldado de la BSAA con incredulidad.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más, Jill? —Cuestionó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—De todas las personas que esperaba encontrar, tú eras la última.

—Qué extraño en verdad, ¿creíste que me había olvidado de ti? No nos despedimos en el Queen Zenobia, querida. —Respondió esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

—No sé qué estás buscando, Jessica. —Dijo Jill sosteniendo la barbilla en alto en señal de orgullo.

—Es muy simple; a ti. —Mencionó casi en automático la aliada de Albert Wesker.

—Pues ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Retó la obstinada Valentine sin ningún titubeo.

—Seré breve, tú me estorbas. Y todo lo que me estorba lo quito de mi camino. Fuiste una verdadera molestia en Terragrigia, y también te interpusiste entre Chris y yo…

— ¿Yo? ¿Interponerme entre Chris y tú? En verdad estás demente. —Habló la mujer cautiva en la celda, con un tono de ironía en la voz.

—Me subestimas demasiado, Jill. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz. —Amenazó Jessica frunciendo sus cejas en una mueca enfadada y prosiguió: —Pero para que lo imagines, te doy una pista. ¿Cómo supones que me hice aliada de Albert Wesker? O mejor aún, no te has preguntado ¿cómo fue que Albert Wesker regresó a este mundo y quién subsidio todo ese procedimiento? ¿O es que acaso suponías que Wesker había reaparecido por algún truco mágico?

La compañera de Chris entrecerró los ojos tratando de interpretar las insinuaciones que su enemiga estaba explicando. De repente, todo tuvo sentido. Ella y su equipo siempre supieron que Wesker tenía alguna aliada, una cómplice que le había ayudado tanto a reaparecer en el mapa como encubriéndolo en todos sus planes, pero jamás habían sospechado de la traidora de Terragrigia.

—Fuiste tú… —Murmuró la castaña con rabia evidente.

—Ahora lo sabes. —Confirmó Sherawat cruzándose de brazos y abriendo la celda de Jill para entrar.

Jill retrocedió un paso en señal de combate suponiendo que la espía fuese a atacarla, ella estaría lista para defenderse. Entonces miró que la traidora de la BSAA sacó de su cinturón de combate una pequeña jeringa con un líquido espeso dentro.

—Ya te has dado cuenta que no conozco límites, Valentine. Wesker te tuvo mucho tiempo como su mascota, pero yo creo que lucirías mejor como una B.O.W.

Terminando esa frase la mujer se lanzó directo sobre la otra sosteniendo la ampolleta fuertemente con una de sus manos con la intención de clavar en la piel blanca de Jill el virus letal que la convertiría en una criatura hostil, en aras de cumplir su venganza personal.

* * *

En su despacho personal, yacía sentado con aires suficiencia en el enorme sillón de cuero, Albert Wesker, con ambas manos enguantadas empalmadas frente a sus labios y mentón, resoplando en un bufido que trataba de mitigar su cólera.

En medio de la oscuridad brillaban los ojos carmesí intenso, como si fuesen una hoguera iluminando la noche oscura, delatando tangiblemente la magnitud de la rabia que embargaba en ese momento al tirano.

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo es que Claire se había atrevido a rechazarlo? De alguna manera o de otra, el dictador ya se esperaba una negativa por parte de su dearheart, suponía que seguramente se resistiría a la idea de tomar la corona de reina de la nueva humanidad pero imaginaba que las razones serían meramente morales y sentimentalismo estúpido que siempre la había caracterizado, sin embargo, jamás pasó por su mente que la razón fuera un enamoramiento de su amada hacia un imbécil ex policía de quinta.

¿Qué demonios tenía ese idiota que parecía atraer a las mujeres? A Ada Wong por un tiempo supuso que tuvo una especie de enamoramiento con ese sujeto, pero conociéndola sabía que no llegaría a mayores, ya que la asiática tenía otros estándares en sus gustos que claramente el tal Leon no lograba llenar. Pero, ¿Claire? ¿Por qué demonios la única mujer que le había interesado realmente en su vida tenía que estar enamorada de ese inútil? No se comparaba ni en una milésima parte con él y sin embargo su pelirroja lo prefería.

El solo hecho de imaginar a su pequeña fierecilla en brazos de otro, tocándola, besando sus labios, haciéndola suya le enfurecía hasta la médula y simplemente para resultaba inaceptable. Albert Wesker no perdía una sola batalla y esta no sería la excepción. Si Kennedy era un obstáculo y un estorbo para que Claire Redfield le perteneciera lo eliminaría de este mundo, no permitiría que ese novato le tocara un solo cabello a la futura reina de su imperio. Lo juraba con el fuego corriendo por sus venas, hirviendo con odio su sangre.

Con impaciencia abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó de allí un arma plateada que brillaba reluciente ante sus ojos felinos; se trataba de su brillante Samurai Edge.

Poniéndose de pie, el ex capitán cargó la mágnum hasta que tenía las balas suficientes y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia…

* * *

Chris guiaba de entre los pasillos metálicos del lugar al pequeño grupo conformado por Sherry, Sheva y él. Aún resonaban fuerte en sus oídos las palabras de las discusiones en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos.

Cual fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes al reconocer a Piers Nivans que como aparición fantasmal les había dado un gran desconcierto a todos aquellos que lo habían visto abatido en aquella batalla fatal en China. Carlos y Sheva también lo reconocieron pero no como el soldado que había muerto heroicamente por el honor de la BSAA sino como el sicario de Wesker que los había atacado en Brasil. Piers por su parte explicó brevemente que había sido curado de la cepa de virus C que lo había infectado, potenciando sus sentidos y dándole habilidades inhumanas casi tan invencibles como las del tirano pero que este lo tuvo bajo su control para usarlo como secuaz de sus planes de dominio mundial.

Una vez dilucidado ese punto, sobrevino la parte en verdad problemática; la cuestión de división de equipos que después de poner en jaque la paciencia de Chris y la impulsividad de Carlos determinaron que Chris, Sheva y Sherry irían por Jake, mientras Carlos, Helena y Piers buscarían a Jill para que finalmente Leon y Josh fueran en rescate de Claire. Esta última decisión fue ampliamente rebatida por el mayor de los Redfield que se empeñaba en ir en auxilio de su hermana pero que por cuestiones de seguridad y discreción decidieron que no asistiera ya que probablemente Albert pudisese predecir que esa era una provocación suficiente para su enemigo y así tuviera previsto su ataque. Finalmente, el capitán de la BSAA tuvo que ceder.

Aunque se encontraba aparentemente apacible, Chris seguía con los nervios de punta con la situación. En verdad estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo.

—Hemos llegado a la vieja sala de experimentación de Uroboros. —Dijo Sheva mientras observaba una puerta bloqueada que a pesar de estar hecha de material metálico, esta estaba un tanto oxidada.

—Habrá que derribarla. —Contestó Chris indicando el siguiente movimiento a sus compañeras.

A continuación el trío formado por Chris, Sheva y Sherry se posicionaron un paso atrás y al mismo tiempo dieron una fuerte patada que terminó por derribar la entrada.

La sala de experimentación se encontraba justo igual a como la recordaban los dos combatientes de Uroboros. De colores grises y azul apagado, ampliamente iluminada por lámparas que eran bastante similares a las que se encontraban en el quirófano de algún hospital. Pasillos llenos de anaqueles y aparatos tecnológicos se encontraban en el mismo lugar aunque claro había algunas pequeñas modificaciones, pero en esencia, el lugar era el mismo en donde hace algunos ayeres Excella Gionne intentó eliminar a Chris y a Sheva usando una B.O.W. nacida de Uroboros.

El pequeño grupo entró en las instalaciones caminando velozmente con el sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco en el lugar, hasta que Sherry Birkin que había permanecido callada casi todo el recorrido miró hacia uno de los extremos del recinto y miró a un hombre recostado en una silla ancha, sujetado de pies y manos por cintas de cuero resistente.

— ¡Jake! —Gritó la rubia señalando al ala este de la sala.

—Allí está Jake. —Anunció la mujer con el tatuaje de Shuuja.

El trío de agentes se aproximó a acercarse hacia el rehén del villano de gafas oscuras y se apresuraron para auxiliarlo.

En cuanto llegaron, Chris y Sheva se ocuparon en desatar las gruesas correas de cuero que lo ataban de manos y pies mientras que Sherry Birkin lo sacudía por los hombros y le daba pequeñas palmadas en el rostro.

— ¡Jake, Jake!

El más joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente gesticulando una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Jake! ¿Estás bien?

El interpelado se quedó sin responder y en cambio giró en movimientos circulares sus muñecas y tobillos, tratando de estirarse para librar la tensión de su cuerpo estático.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo apenas en un murmullo e incorporándose poco a poco. —Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido y encontrar a Wesker cuanto antes.

— ¿Por qué, Jake? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Intervino Alomar con preocupación.

—Wesker tomó muestras de mi sangre, y perfeccionará su virus Uroboros. Lo ha fusionado con el virus C y sólo necesitaba esa dosis de mi torrente sanguíneo para lograrlo. Además de que usará en sí mismo los anticuerpos que obtuvo de mí para volverse más poderoso.

— ¡Ese cabrón no se rinde! —Exclamó Chris con furia.

—No. Y si no lo detenemos a tiempo, dudo que podamos salir bien librados de esta. —Finalizó Muller girando su cuello.

—Larguémonos. Tenemos que detener a ese bastardo. —Instó Redfield nuevamente encabezando el pequeño grupo dirigiéndolo hacia la salida.

En silencio, Sherry le dio por lo bajo su Elephant Killer al joven pelirrojo, totalmente cargada y lista para el combate, mientras trotaban ágilmente por las instalaciones del laboratorio. No se detendrían hasta cazar a la amenaza de gafas oscuras.

* * *

Tal y como había permanecido desde que fue secuestrada, Claire Redfield continuaba incomunicada y cautiva en esa misteriosa habitación donde unos momentos antes había estado a punto de sufrir una inminente agresión sexual por parte de su captor pero que de último instante y con mucha suerte había logrado repeler aunque eso no la tranquilizara ni un poco.

 _"…Acabas de firmar su sentencia de muerte, corazón…" Era_ la amenaza que retumbaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de la Redfield brillando en su mente como los ojos bermellón de Wesker.

La incertidumbre no la dejaba tranquila. ¿Y ahora qué pasaría? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Albert Wesker cumpliría su amenaza de asesinar a Leon a causa de su rechazo? Si eso sucedía, Claire no se lo perdonaría jamás. Ahora el hombre del que estaba realmente enamorada corría un enorme peligro y todo sería su culpa. La sola idea de imaginar a Kennedy abatido le resultaba insoportable, no podría vivir con ello. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Movida por la impotencia, la Redfield se abalanzó sobre la puerta por la que había desaparecido el tirano, forzando la perilla y pateando con fuerza intentando en una situación más que desesperada, abrir la entrada. Pero todo fue inútil, la puerta no cedió. Lo imaginó desde un principio, seguramente había todo un sistema de seguridad bloqueando la entrada impidiendo a toda costa que escapara.

Entonces, sin tener ninguna posibilidad, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas sintiéndose vencida antes de tiempo, apretando sus pequeñas manos en puños para contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus pupilas azules.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

Al escuchar el crujir de la puerta, la pelirroja retrocedió hacia atrás en el suelo, suponiendo que se trataría de el ex capitán de S.T.A.R.S. que regresaba para agredirla. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se trataba del tirano.

Sin duda, este sería un día lleno de sorpresas para la ex motociclista.

Ahora ante sus ojos miraba a una mujer alta y delgada que vestía pantalones oscuros ajustados y una blusa a la medida de color rojo carmesí que estilizaban su curvilínea figura. Tez blanca, cabello azabache y rasgos ligeramente asiáticos formaban el rostro de esa elegante mujer que a pesar de que nunca la había visto en persona, Claire Redfield sabía muy bien de quién se trataba… Ada Wong.

—Claire Redfield. —Pronunció la espía en un tono que no sonaba a pregunta sino afirmación.

La chiquilla no habló ni asintió simplemente continuó en su sitio totalmente inmóvil.

Wong cerró la puerta detrás de ella y volvió a mirar a la prisionera de arriba abajo.

De mediana estatura, delgada sin ser exuberante y piel blanca con toques ligeramente rosados. La observó detalladamente y el aspecto de la chica claramente estaba descuidado; ojeras bien marcadas se dibujaban bajo esos ojos azules asustados, la melena de hoguera estaba despeinada y las ropas estaban llenas de polvo sin contar que su blusa se encontraba rasgada de una de las mangas. A pesar de que la mujer podría estar entrando en una edad madura había algo en su aspecto que le daban cierto aspecto juvenil, quizás eran esos ojos enormes de aire inocente o tal vez la pequeña constelación de pecas que adornaban parte de sus mejillas y nariz que dibujaban en su rostro un ligero toque infantil.

 _"¿Con que ella es el tesoro de Albert?"_ Se dijo mentalmente la asiática enarcando una de sus cejas. No podía negar que a pesar de las precarias condiciones de la hermana menor de Chris esta no fuese hermosa, pero seguía siendo alguien demasiado común para alguien tan pretencioso como Wesker.

— ¿Ada Wong? —Murmuró finalmente la niña cabellos de hoguera.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Redfield. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Aunque quizás estas no sean las circunstancias más idóneas.

Redfield no entendió nada de lo que estaba hablando la dama de rojo pero en seguida supo que no eran buenas sus intenciones cuando esta sacó su ballesta y comenzó a apuntarla hacia ella.

—Quiero que te sientes en esa silla y no digas una sola palabra.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Creo que he sido bastante clara cuando dije que no quería que pronunciaras una sola palabra. —Amedrentó Wong a la menor que sin tener muchas opciones se puso de pie y obedeció a lo que la otra le ordenaba. Las cosas cada vez se tornaban más difíciles para Claire Redfield.

* * *

De la boquilla de su arma calibre cuarenta y cinco salía un leve humo tenue, señal de que hacía pocos instantes había sido disparada. En el suelo estaban los cadáveres de tres soldados infectados, muertos de una bala entre ceja y ceja con una puntería perfecta, todo ello a manos del agente Kennedy.

— ¿Ya casi está, Josh? —Preguntó Kennedy que miraba atentamente hacia los lados, flanqueando a su compañero.

—Sólo dos claves y estará abierto el acceso. —Respondió el moreno en automático sin quitar la vista del monitor de la computadora de bloqueo.

Leon dio un suspiro y siguió alerta. Se llevó una mano a la frente para intentar limpiar las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a brotar y sintió como la desesperación subía lentamente por sus pensamientos.

 _"Ya voy, Claire. Por favor que estés bien."_ Pensó fervorosamente suplicando al cielo que la pelirroja estuviera a salvo. No podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a su compañera de Raccoon City. Wesker la había raptado en sus narices sin que él ni ningún compañero de su equipo pudiese hacer algo para detenerlo. Al recordar la escena del ex CEO de Umbrella llevándose a la joven lo hacía rabiar.

Leon apretó suavemente el gatillo de su arma, esperando a encontrarse frente a frente con ese mal nacido para poder perforarlo de lado a lado con una de sus potentes balas.

—Una clave. —Anunció Stone que estaba a punto de terminar el hackeo a la computadora de acceso.

Entonces, un leve sonido de un siseo se escuchó por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo el capitán del equipo Delta.

De repente, el ex policía de Raccoon City fue derribado de un zarpazo por una enorme criatura sin piel y garras afiladas. Enseguida, tres detonaciones se escucharon en el lugar que impactaron directamente en el monstruo que se había abalanzado sobre el hombre rubio. De un codazo el agente Kennedy apartó hacia a un lado el cuerpo sin vida de la abominación que al parecer se trataba de un licker.

—Gracias, Josh. —Mencionó el oficial poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que hay más por donde salió ese.

Aún el capitán Stone estaba a media frase cuando a su derecha apareció un pequeño grupo de aproximadamente diez lickers que se acercaban hacia ellos amenazantes con sus garras delanteras.

Ambos agentes sin pensarlo dos veces se pusieron a disparar sobre la manada de B.O.W.'s que al sentir los impactos bufaban y rugían en señal de ataque.

De repente, una de las largas y pegajosas lenguas de esas bestias se aferraron al cuello del soldado africano, que luchaba vanamente por liberarse. Con la agilidad de antaño, Kennedy sacó su cuchillo de combate y de un solo corte partió en dos la lengua de la B.O.W. liberando al instante a Stone. Ya tenían un problema menos.

—Josh, vuelve a la computadora.

— ¡Estás loco, no podrás solo con esos monstruos! —Replicó su compañero sin intenciones de retroceder.

—Sí podré, Josh, sólo hazlo. ¡Necesitamos encontrar a Claire ya! Los dos estamos perdiendo aquí tiempo valioso.

El moreno lo pensó por unos segundos y terminó por ceder, volviendo a su labor de hackeo hacia la puerta de acceso, el agente de la DSO se limitó a luchar como siempre lo había hecho.

Con golpes, cuchilladas y disparos fue que Leon trataba de eliminar a los lickers que eran criaturas ciegas y letales. Aunque los ataques del ex policía eran certeros le requerían demasiada fuerza y destreza, no acabaría rápido con ellos a ese paso. Entonces tuvo una idea.

Del cinturón de combate, sacó una granada incendiaria a la que sin dudarlo le quitó el seguro y lo lanzó sobre esos seres sanguinolentos. En medio de llamas ardientes, los lickers se calcinaban y se retorcían a la vez que su frágil piel se quemaba por las fuertes temperaturas dejándolos fuera de combate de una vez por todas. Una vez de que el agente de la DSO se cercioró que no había ningún peligro volvió donde su compañero.

Terminando de teclear la clave faltante, un foco de color verde que se encontraba en la entrada lateral se encendió, señal de que el sistema de seguridad había cedido al fin y la puerta estaba abierta.

—Entra Leon, me quedaré aquí a vigilar. —Indicó el capitán preparando su arma para fungir como centinela.

—Gracias, Josh. —Finalizó el rubio entrando por el acceso.

—Suerte.

* * *

—Si voy a morir creo que por lo menos merezco saber el motivo de mi fin. —Demandó la mujer cabellos de hoguera a la dama de rojo.

Ada la miró desde su 1.76 de estatura y la vio fijamente. Atada, con la melena alborotada y en las ropas con vestigios evidentes de las agresiones recién infringidas a su persona le daban un aspecto maltratado, pero no la hacía menos bella. Ojos azul profundo, como si se pudiese mirar el mar en ellos, la piel porcelana, los mechones de fuego y los labios cereza, rasgos de muñeca y el cuerpo de mujer la hacían un ser hermoso sin necesidad de comparación. Pero aún así, no era suficiente. En este caso, la pelirroja no alcanzaba el indulto.

—No hiciste nada, Redfield. —Afirmó la espía cargando su ballesta. —Sin embargo, eres la causa de todo.

—No entiendo. —Dijo la hermana de Chris casi con fastidio.

—No hay nada que entender. No soy una asesina a sangre fría, Claire. —Explicó la asiática llamando a su rehén por primera vez por su nombre de pila. —Pero eres lo único que Albert Wesker tiene miedo de perder, y él ya me debe bastante.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él! —Se defendió la pelirroja sacudiéndose para intentar aflojar las cuerdas que la ataban.

—Y lo sé. Pero eres lo único que puedo arrebatarle a Wesker.

—Creí que eran aliados, ¿cuál es tu interés por perjudicarlo ahora? ¿Por qué no decidiste a ir por mí desde el principio? —Interrogó altiva la activista de Terra Save.

— ¿Así que sabías que éramos aliados… ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Preguntó distraída la mujer de rojo.

—Nadie. Escuché una conversación entre Leon y Helena y lo deduje. Ya sospechaban de ti.

—Leon… Al parecer todavía le importo… —Murmuró casi para sí misma mientras acariciaba el mango de su ballesta. —No ha dejado de amarme.

—Y es un amor que no te mereces. —Completó la chica de mirada aguamarina con el dolor punzando en estas palabras.

— ¿Y crees que tú sí?

La ex motociclista bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, no sabía que responder a tal cuestionamiento, no se atrevía a rebatir las afirmaciones de Wong ya que ambas sabían perfectamente la clara obsesión que Leon tenía por la asiática y por más que lo lamentara era algo con lo que Claire no podía competir.

— ¡Qué mala jugada nos ha hecho la vida, Redfield! Tú enamorada de Leon y él enamorado de mí. Y ahora tú me has quitado al único hombre que me interesa. Irónico. ¿No te parece?

—Yo no te quité a Wesker, jamás le correspondería. —Contestó con amargura la necia chiquilla.

—Da igual. Como quiera que sea, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. —Finalizó la fémina letal a la vez que cargó su ballesta.

Sin previo aviso, la hembra oriental apuntó la flecha puntiaguda de su ballesta directamente hacia la frente de la pelirroja que se quedó sin aliento al mirar las intenciones asesinas de Ada Wong que la mataría sin siquiera poder defenderse.

—Nada personal, Claire. Pero dejarte vivir es perder la única batalla que tengo ganada sobre el bastardo de Albert.

Y estando lista para disparar su flecha letal, alguien irrumpió intempestivamente en la habitación. En ese momento, ante la presencia de las dos mujeres apareció la figura del agente que las había dejado perplejas.

No se sabía para quién era más grande la sorpresa, si para Ada Wong, Claire Redfield o el recién llegado, Leon S. Kennedy.

Ingresando en el recinto, el ex policía mantenía firme su arma, lista y cargada para disparar en cualquier instante, preparada para atacar de ser necesario, pero jamás imaginó encontrar a su mayor obsesión involucrada en el plagio de la mujer de mirada aguamarina.

En todos sus años de misión, jamás se había tenido que enfrentar algo parecido. Sintió la sangre congelar en sus venas y el fino cabello de su nuca se erizó. Tratando de disimular su respiración y mantener su mente fría, apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria su arma, disimulando su nerviosismo. Su plan era claro desde un inicio; rescatar a Claire Redfield. Pero jamás imaginó que alguien tan importante, una mujer que significaba una parte de él, estuviese de por medio.

—Baja el arma, Ada. —Pronunció con la voz más firme que le permitió disimular su carácter.

—Leon, ¡qué sorpresa! —Respondió la interpelada con fingida tranquilidad.

—Sin juegos, Ada. Baja el arma.

La dama de rojo, evidentemente sorprendida al igual que los otros dos, depositó su ballesta en el suelo y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. Por su parte la pelirroja observaba anonadada y en silencio la escena.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy desarmada. —Dijo la espía dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué tan involucrada estás con Wesker? —Interrogó el de ojos azules.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, guapo.

— ¡Quiero respuestas, ya! —Demandó el agente de gobierno.

— ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Creí que te daría gusto verme. —Respondió ella indignada y acercándose con pasos discretos hacia Kennedy.

—Será mejor que vayas buscando una buena explicación a todo esto. —Continuó el rubio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— ¿Vas a arrestarme? —Preguntó la imponente dama.

— ¿Acaso crees que vas a quedar libre después de esto?

— ¡Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo, Leon! Jamás creí que te importara tanto la hermanita de Chris.

Claire se quedó helada en cuanto escuchó ser nombrada en la conversación. Por alguna razón no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la discusión.

—Mi misión es salvar a Claire. Y eso haré. —Objetó el agente sin contemplaciones.

—Y ya ganaste, guapo. Redfield está sana y salva y Wesker que es la principal amenaza no está cerca de aquí. Sólo tienes que arrestarme y todo estará terminado.

La mujer de cabello azabache estiró ambos brazos en señal de rendición para que Leon pudiese disponer de ella. Sin embargo, cuando el ex policía se acercó, la espía le habló en voz muy baja.

—Es una lástima que las cosas terminen así, cuando nos debemos tanto, Leon.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Contestó sin prestar atención el sobreviviente de Raccoon City.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que digo y a qué me refiero. ¿Estás seguro que deseas que todo acabe así?

Leon se quedó callado, Ada pretendía sacarlo de sus cabales.

—Podríamos huir juntos de todo esto, olvidarnos de lo que pasó. Tú y yo, Leon.

— ¿No crees que es muy tarde para hacer planes? —Contestó de mala gana el líder de la D.S.O.

— ¿En verdad es tarde para nosotros, Leon?

El hombre miró fijamente a la asiática perdiéndose en esos ojos oscuros. ¿A qué estaba jugando esta vez? Fue en cuestión de segundos cuando por la mente de Kennedy desfilaron todos y cada uno de los instantes en que esa mujer que tenía enfrente había estado de manera voluntaria e involuntariamente. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con ese momento? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser en esas circunstancias en las cuales la mujer que amaba le pedía una oportunidad de seguir? No sabía con certeza si era la vida o la misma Wong quien le estaba haciendo la mala jugada.

—Esperé demasiado para esto. —Susurró él a la vez que bajaba su arma.

—Y aún podemos. —Murmuró en voz baja la espía y continuó: —Solo tienes que eliminar a Claire.

Al escuchar a petición, la pelirroja palideció. Como si hubiese recibido un choque eléctrico, el ex policía se apartó de Wong de manera instantánea, sacándolo de golpe de su ensoñación. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pedirle esa mujer?

—Estás loca.

—No estoy loca, Leon. Piénsalo. Es ella la causante de todo, es a ella a la que busca Wesker.

Entonces Claire lo comprendió todo. Ada no la asesinaría, sino que utilizaría a Leon como un medio para llegar a su muerte, pretendía que fuera el agente mismo quién le pusiera punto final a su existencia.

— ¡Leon no le creas nada! —Habló la ex motociclista por primera vez para tratar de defenderse.

—Yo sólo te digo la verdad. Es por ella por la que Wesker atacó Terra Save, es el motor que mantiene a Albert tras de la BSAA y la DSO. ¿Cuánta sangre más tiene que correr en nombre de la obsesión que tiene ese loco por la hermana de su peor enemigo? —Argumentó la asiática mirando directamente a los ojos azules del rubio.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Nada se interponía entre nosotros, sólo tu maldita indecisión! —Gritó furioso el sobreviviente de Raccoon City a la vez que con un empujón arrinconaba a la dama de rojo contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. —No sé qué es lo que quieres lograr, pero te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya…

—No pretendo nada, guapo. Sólo te pido que pienses en todas esas veces en que se nos impidió tener un destino en común.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora, Ada? —Dijo en voz apenas audible el interpelado y agregó: — Siempre has estado como una sombra de mi pasado que me persigue y no me deja vivir. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—A ti.

Repentinamente, la fémina carmesí se acercó hacia los labios de Kennedy para robarle un beso instantáneo, que le demostraba con pasión la veracidad de sus palabras, ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de la rebelde mujer de cabellos rojos. Atada y expectante ante tal escena, Redfield supo que había perdido la batalla.

Sus instintos primitivos tomaron a Leon por sorpresa, desviándolo de su objetivo principal por el cual se encontraba allí, a tal punto que ya no sabía cuál sería la decisión correcta.

Separándose un poco para tomar aire, Wong miró nuevamente a los ojos azules de su amante, para hablarle de nuevo de esa manera que sólo ella tenía, ese irresistible canto de las sirenas.

—Ahora sé que aún no me olvidas. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, Leon, no habrá otra. Sólo tienes que eliminar a Claire y todo estará terminado, ella es la atadura de Wesker con el mundo y sin ella, todo estará terminado. Tú, yo y el mundo seremos libres.

Leon dio un suspiro bajo y cargó su arma para por primera vez, voltear a mirar a la rehén.

Asustada y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, la bella pelirroja se mantenía en shock sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Su vida iba a terminar, de eso no tenía duda pero tampoco la asustaba, ya que estando tan acostumbrada a tratar con la muerte tan de cerca y desde tan joven, se había vuelto ya una vieja amiga suya. Pero lo que la aniquilaba, era el hombre que sería su verdugo. No había forma más cruel y novelesca de morir; morir a manos de quien se ama.

 _"Un final digno de Shakespeare"_ Pensó Claire irónicamente, recordando sus clases de literatura de la universidad.

—Hazlo, Leon. No tenemos mucho tiempo. —Apremió la espía al ex policía novato.

Con expresión fría, nuevamente el hombre de confianza del finado presidente Benford volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza a la que sería su víctima y apuntó directamente hacia ella sin titubeos. Nadie podría adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, pero lo que si se podría asegurar es que su eterna obsesión lo había convencido de nuevo.

Resignada y con la valentía que la caracterizaba, Claire Redfield se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos, escapando una lágrima fina por sus ojos. Todo acabaría antes de que pudiese darse cuenta.

—Perdóname, pero es lo mejor para todos. —Terminó Kennedy para finalmente tirar del gatillo.

El sonido de la detonación inundó toda la habitación y el ruido sordo del casquillo al caer en el suelo acabó con el pérfido retrato; un cuerpo desvanecido en el piso seguido de un hombre que llevaba un arma y los ojos de una dama que había sido la única testigo de aquello.

* * *

 **A/N: Creo que esta vez si me pasé de la raya ¡jaja! Difícil decisión la de Leon, pero, ¡maldita sea! ¡qué le sucede! Creo que más de uno querrá ponerle las manos encimas al agente de la DSO (entre ellos, Wesker) pero ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **Jessica y Jill también están en una lucha uno contra uno, veremos quién gana al final. Sherry, Chris y Sheva han dado con Jake, pero, ¿encontrarán a Wesker con la misma facilidad? ¿Qué pasará con Helena, Piers y Carlos? ¿Sobrevivirán todos a la batalla final? Todas las respuestas las encontrarán en el capítulo 31 de "Mala Sangre" episodio culminante de esta historia.**

 **Les agradezco a todos ustedes por tomarse el detalle de seguir esta historia, y cualquier duda o comentario no duden en expresarse en los reviews o si lo prefieren por mensajes privados. Sus comentarios siempre son tomados en cuenta y bien recibidos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el capítulo final de esta historia!**


	31. Chapter 31: Mala Sangre

**Estimados lectores, ¿cómo están? Es para mí un día muy especial porque publico el capítulo final de esta historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño no solo porque crecí como escritora y se convirtió en un reto para mí, sino por toda la gente que conocí en estos años. Aunque esta historia inicialmente fue pensada como un creva que no hubiese sido posible por el apoyo de mi grandiosa lectora _Mss. KB_ que desde que tuve la idea de realizar este fic me apoyó al cien por ciento. En parte este capítulo es dedicado también para ella. Un abrazo cálido hasta Brasil.**

 **Como lo dije antes, este fic estaba pensado para ser un creva, pero después de haber jugado totalmente Resident Evil 6 terminando todas las campañas no me quedó un buen sabor de boca debo decir, y de pasar a ser un fic meramente romántico como los que había venido haciendo fue que evolucionó a ser una aventura en la cual quería contar mi versión de los hechos de Resident Evil y con el regreso del villano más querido de todos; Albert Wesker. Poco a poco la historia fue creciendo y trayendo de regreso a personajes queridos que ignoro la razón por la cual CAPCOM ha dejado en el baúl, volviendo con un importante peso protagónico o al menos teniendo una aparición, quería que todos aparecieran, hasta convertirse en el fic que conocemos hoy y que terminó de acogerme de manera total en el universo de Fanfiction. Conocí mucha gente gracias a "Mala Sangre" iniciando por la beta reader _Addie Redfield_ que sin sus consejos y ayuda sin duda los capítulos no hubiesen sido los mismos. Entre mis lectores fue que conocí a _Frozenheart7, Zhines y GeishaPax_ en ese orden, que entre review y review fui conociéndolas un poco más, y a lo largo de estos años puedo decir que las considero unas verdaderas amigas junto con _Addie Redfield_ que me han apoyado no solo en el ámbito de escritora, sino también en el aspecto académico, profesional y personal. Chicas, gracias por aparecer, en verdad las estimo, son mis hermanas alcohólicas, se han convertido en personitas importantes y muy especiales en mi vida. En este lapso de igual forma conocí a los chicos del Foro _Resident Evil; Behind the horror_ que también se han vuelto amigos cercanos para mí y que me han ayudado mucho a crecer como escritora, principalmente _Polatrixu, Ronald B. Knox y AdrianaSnapeHouse_ que se ofreció de buena gana a darme consejos y asesoría cuando tuve dificultades con el personaje de Albert Wesker. Créanme, nadie maneja al villano mejor que ella. Gracias por esto, amiga. **

**Finalmente agradezco a todos los lectores por su paciencia, su perseverancia y su aceptación para conmigo y la historia, son ustedes los que motivan a hacer un mejor trabajo cada día y esforzarme un poco más.**

 **Como dato adicional, solo puedo adelantar que este episodio tiene muchas referencias a entregas anteriores de Resident Evil tales como la segunda, y la quinta edición (RE2 y RE5), espero y les sean agradables.**

 **Creo que ya me extendí demasiado pero era preciso resaltar en este último capítulo lo mucho que me he encariñado con "Mala Sangre" y todo lo que significa para mí. En verdad espero que disfruten el episodio final y esté a la altura de todos los lectores.**

* * *

 ** _GeishaPax:_ ** Jajaja hermana acertaste con lo del verano pero ya sabes lo que dicen lo bueno tarda en llegar... ok no si me pasé haha Sabes mejor que nadie todo lo agobiada que estaba pero jamás abandono las historias, tarde pero seguro. Espero y te guste el final de "Mala Sangre" Te quiero mucho.

* * *

" _Las pasiones violentas tienen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte. Cómo fuego y pólvora, que al besarse... se consumen."_

— _William Shakespeare._

CAPÍTULO 31: MALA SANGRE

— ¡Cuando te convierta en una sucia y asquerosa B.O.W. me daré el gusto de descargar mi arma en tu putrefacta piel! —Gruñó Sherawat que luchaba con todas sus ganas por clavar en el fino cuello de Jill la jeringa letal.

A pesar de estar en desventaja a causa de haber permanecido alejada del combate por una larga temporada, la ex teniente de los S.T.A.R.S. no olvidó jamás su entrenamiento de élite y trataba de inmovilizar a su enemiga, forcejeando para interceptar su fuerza mientras pensaba en alguna forma de ganarle la batalla.

Entonces en medio de la lucha, a la de ojos grises se le ocurrió una estrategia de escape. Con ayuda de la fuerza de sus piernas, logró levantar su rodilla lo suficientemente alta para poder darle un golpe en el vientre a su oponente, dejándola momentáneamente sin aire y fuera de combate.

Jessica retrocedió ante el fuerte impacto que recibió en el área abdominal y observó que la pretensión de su rival era huir de la celda y encerrarla en su propia prisión.

—No te lo voy a permitir. —Murmuró con un hilo de voz la rencorosa mujer.

Con un movimiento rápido, Jessica logró tomar a su rival por la cabellera y derribarla en el suelo de un tirón, estrellándola contra el piso.

—Muy lista, Valentine. Pero este juego, lo gano yo.

Aún aturdida por el golpe que acababa de recibir en la cabeza, la sobreviviente de Raccoon City, miró como la ojiverde se acercaba a ella para acecharla, lista para inyectarle el virus letal, sin dejarle posibilidades de escapatoria.

—Este es tu fin.

Justo antes de que la mujer de Terragrigia lograra cumplir su cometido, la ex teniente logró atinar una patada en las pantorrillas de su contrincante, haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas y clavara la peligrosa aguja en su propio pecho.

— ¡Jill! —Gritó una voz conocida que ingresaba en el recinto.

La mujer volteó a mirar hacia el recién llegado, suspirando aliviada de que se tratara de Carlos Oliveira.

Ingresando rápidamente, el mercenario ayudó a incorporarse a su compañera mientras Helena y Piers lo seguían de cerca.

—Oye, ni metiéndote en situaciones peligrosas lograrás huir de mí, ¿de acuerdo?—Comentó el brasileño tomando de la mano a la ex S.T.A.R.S. para salir de allí.

Cuando la dama de ojos grises miró de cerca a los acompañantes del ex mercenario, se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que permanecía al lado de Helena Harper.

— ¿Es posible… Es Piers Nivans? —Pronunció casi sin pensar la que alguna vez había sido cautiva de Wesker, reconociendo al misterioso soldado que a pesar de que jamás lo había visto antes en persona, lo reconocía perfectamente por la enorme fotografía que decoraba el tributo a los soldados caídos de la BSAA, en donde su retrato ocupaba sin duda un lugar importante.

El joven asintió sin decir nada y fue que Helena intervino:

—Es largo de contar, Jill.

De repente, la pareja observó la respiración agitada de la tercera persona que se encontraba también en la misma celda.

— ¿Quién es ella? — cuestionó Carlos mirando a una mujer en posición fetal, respirando con complicaciones.

—Es Jessica Sherawat. La aliada de Wesker y la persona que me secuestró.— Informó Jill mientras el brasileño trataba de apartarla hacia a un lado.

— ¿Y qué le sucede? —Volvió a preguntar Oliveira.

—Intentó infectarme con una muestra del virus de Wesker y por accidente, lo aplicó en sí misma. —Explicó la agente saliendo con su compañero de la celda.

Entonces el sonido de un fuerte gemido de dolor llamó la atención de los presentes. Jessica, que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras se sostenía con ambas manos el vientre, comenzó a toser violentamente a la vez que transpiraba una especie de líquido espeso a través de sus poros.

— ¡Mierda, va a mutar! —Exclamó el brasileño a la vez que preparaba su arma.

Y frente a sus ojos, la que alguna vez fue una hermosa mujer, empezó con su horrenda transformación. Tal y como sucedía con las crisálidas en el ataque global de 2012, la dama ardió en llamas en cuestión de segundos y quedó hecha un capullo viscoso.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Murmuró Valentine sin bajar la guardia.

—Es la misma mutación del virus C. —Comentó Nivans mirando la crisálida.

Entonces, el capullo comenzó a fragmentarse. La grotesca escena era digna de un mundo alterno, utópico.

Todos los agentes, dieron un paso hacia atrás, excepto Helena, que se había quedado inmóvil, impactada. La criatura que estaba frente a sus ojos, era la misma deformación que había sufrido su fallecida hermana Deborah Harper, con el cuerpo lleno de venas hinchadas y hematomas, el líquido viscoso supurando de su piel y las horribles tenazas que brotaban de su espalda.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana, la ahora B.O.W. lanzó un ataque por medio de sus tenazas imponentes, dispuesta a partir en dos al cuarteto de agentes. Los cuatro saltaron en diferentes direcciones para despistarla. Jessica que en el pasado fue una mujer bella y distinguida ahora era un ser horripilante que emitía sonidos inarticulados en lugar de palabras.

En una lluvia de balas fue que el cuarteto recibió a la mutación de Sherawat pero que gracias a las pinzas que parecían ser de acero, las balas no lograban hacerle ningún daño, en cambio ella ya estaba debilitando físicamente a los agentes, que no se arriesgaban a realizar algún ataque cuerpo a cuerpo ya que las filosas cuchillas de su anatomía, podrían cortarlos en dos.

— ¡Es muy resistente! —Exclamó Helena Harper al atinar un disparo con la hydra, pero que apenas y rozó la espalda de la mutación.

A pesar de que Piers y Carlos eran excelentes francotiradores las balas no lograban dañar a su enemiga de sobremanera. Estaban perdiendo mucha fuerza y energía que no se podían dar el lujo de gastar.

Jill miró a su alrededor, debía de haber algo que ayudara a acabar con Jessica más rápido. Entonces en uno de los rincones fue que observó un pequeño tanque de algún material flamable en una de las esquinas. Recordó entonces que en su tiempo de cautiverio, Excella se encargaba de calcinar a las B.O.W.'s fallidas por medio del fuego, reduciéndolas a simples cenizas. Quizás si lo intentaba con la traidora de Terragrigia, podían tener alguna oportunidad.

Sus tres compañeros permanecían ocupados disparando hacia la criatura, cuando ella se le acercó de manera casi imprescindible y haciendo uso del cuchillo de combate logró herirla en una de las tenazas. Emitiendo un bufido de furia la mujer convertida en un monstruo dirigió toda su atención a Valentine que adelantándose en la carrera se dirigió a tumbar el peligroso cilindro.

— ¡¿Jill, qué haces?! —Exclamó Carlos cuando determinó que la ex S.T.A.R.S. estaba poniéndose en peligro.

— ¡Piers, dispara! —Indicó la interpelada ignorando campalmente a su compañero cuando trataba de huir lejos de la explosión que se produciría.

Jessica adivinando las intenciones de su rival acerca de alejarse de ella dio rápidamente una media vuelta, para que con una de sus filosas pinzas embestir a la chica de ojos grisáceos. Sin poder esquivar el ataque, la antigua rehén de Albert Wesker solo se limitó a cubrirse del impacto.

Justo antes de que la espía del tirano pudiese dañar a Jill, Carlos Oliveira corrió junto a ella tirando fuertemente de su brazo para después tomarla en brazos y correr.

— ¡Ahora, Piers! —Dijo el mercenario alejándose rápidamente con su compañera.

Y con la precisión que lo caracterizaba, Nivans apuntó al tanque disparando en un tiro perfecto que de manera inmediata hizo detonar en una explosión que envolvió en llamas a Jessica Sherawat.

La mujer se retorcía por el calor de las llamas, pero era imposible que pudiese salvarse, mientras los cuatro miraban como poco a poco la ex espía se reducía a cenizas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Oliveira a Jill recostándola un momento en el suelo para verificar que no se hubiese lastimado.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Hey, saldremos de esta. —Mencionó el mercenario rememorando las mismas palabras que le había dicho a su compañera, aquella noche de 1998 donde la desesperanza inundaba a Raccoon City.

Los cuatro miraron las cenizas y materia viscosa en la que se había convertido la ex integrante de la B.S.A.A. particularmente, Jill Valentine no se sentía satisfecha con ese resultado. Era para ella una verdadera lástima que una vida humana finalizara de esa manera, convertida en una abominación. Jessica ahora estaba muerta, siendo víctima y verdugo de su propia ambición. A sus adentros, la ex S.T.A.R.S. se preguntó cuándo terminaría todo aquello.

El equipo siguió su camino guiados por Piers Nivans, era preciso encontrarse ya con el resto de sus compañeros, la última batalla que les esperaba no iba a ser sencilla.

* * *

Kennedy suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos para tirar enseguida el arma al suelo. Aún seguía sin creer lo que había hecho.

—Un disparo en la pierna, muy leve para herir de gravedad, pero lo suficiente para inmovilizar a la víctima. ¡Qué elegante! —Dijo Ada que yacía tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse y con sus dos manos tratando de contener la hemorragia que empapaba su pantorrilla, causada por el disparo que Leon acababa de hacerle.

Por su parte, el ex policía de la R.P.D nunca se había sentido tan indeciso de dispararle a alguien, salvo cuando tuvo que usar su arma contra el finado presidente Benford. El juicio moral y cargo de consciencia se habían hecho presentes, pero al igual que aquella ocasión en el campus, tuvo que hacer una elección rápida.

—No me dejaste opción, Ada.

Mientras tanto, Claire Redfield que sólo había sido espectadora se volvió repentinamente la protagonista.

Dándose prisa, Leon comenzó por desatar los pies de pelirroja para proseguir con liberarla de sus amarres de manos y brazos, a la vez que ella lo observaba incrédula aún sin dar crédito a todo lo que acababa de suceder; Leon S. Kennedy no la había sacrificado, en cambio, la había salvado poniéndola por encima de Ada Wong, la mujer a la que nunca creyó sobrepasar de ninguna forma.

—Vamos a salir de esto, Claire. —Murmuró en voz baja el rubio mientras terminaba de desajustar el último nudo de las muñecas ya amoratadas de la hermana menor de Chris.

Cuando finalmente estuvo liberada, la Redfield se puso de pie flexionando sus brazos y pies para recuperar la circulación de las manos. Por su parte, el agente de la D.S.O. se acercó a su ex amante herida y sacó su cuchillo de combate. Con cuidado, el ex policía cortó un pedazo de la blusa de Ada proveniente de la manga y con el trozo de tela hizo un torniquete en la herida de la pierna para detener la hemorragia. Después de dar un par de vueltas con la venda improvisada, terminó de suturar el área lastimada mientras la dama de rojo observaba como la sangre se perdía entre el color rojo intenso de su ropa.

— ¿Debo agradecerte por esto, guapo? —Preguntó la mujer asiática esbozando una media sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

—Una vez te evité un disparo para salvarte la vida, hoy lo recibes de mi parte pero créeme que también lo hice para salvarte. —Contestó el interpelado haciendo referencia al fatídico acontecimiento de Raccoon City. Enseguida, tomó la ballesta de la enigmática mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la entregó en las manos. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Leon… —Pronunció Claire interviniendo por primera vez, mirando al agente como si este hubiese enloquecido.

—Ada. —Dijo Kennedy firmemente, ignorando a la motociclista. —Nunca has jugado del lado de los buenos, pero sé que tampoco eres de la calaña de William Birkin, Simmons o el mismo Wesker. Confío en tu buen juicio y en lo que vas a hacer.

— ¿Esta es una despedida definitiva, Leon? —Cuestionó nuevamente la dama escarlata.

El mayor tardó unos segundos en responder y finalmente deliberó:

—Sí.

A pesar de lo reacio de la declaración y la firmeza de sus palabras, el hombre de ojos azules sabía que este era el final, una parte de él moriría hoy.

La fémina de origen oriental se quedó en silencio meditando esas palabras, analizando que esta vez Leon estaba seguro de su decisión. Con la misma calma de siempre, Ada tomó su ballesta y la puso en su regazo.

—Sobrevive. —Habló la mujer de cabellera azabache que lejos de parecer una orden, sonaba más a una petición.

—Lo mismo te pido. —Reiteró el rubio poniéndose de pie, y volteándose a mirar a su compañera. —Vámonos, Claire.

Tomándola de la mano, ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando allí a la ex espía que se estaba recuperando para huir.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, los sobrevivientes a Raccoon City caminaban de prisa por un pasillo oscuro, mientras el ex policía le informaba a Josh Stone del rescate exitoso de la Redfield, y este, le informaba a la pareja como llegar hasta su ubicación en donde se encontrarían para continuar con su misión.

Momentos después, Stone cortó la comunicación con sus compañeros y Claire se detuvo en lo que parecía ser en un pequeño almacén de armamento, provocando que su acompañante también se detuviera.

—Leon… —Habló la pelirroja para llamar su atención y dudando por unos segundos, continuó: — ¿En verdad confías en ella?

—Sí. —Contestó secamente.

La mujer cabellos de hoguera estaba en una encrucijada. Sabía de antemano que no era lo mejor involucrar sentimientos y emociones en medio de una misión peligrosa, pero después de todo lo que acababa de suceder, le era imposible, e imaginaba que su compañero probablemente se sentía igual o peor que ella.

—Ella es aliada de Wesker, podría traicionarnos.

—No lo hará. —Respondió él estando seguro. —La conozco lo suficiente como para estar consciente de sus posibles acciones. Ada es peligrosa, pero no es tonta ni malvada. No es lo suficientemente ruin como para aliarse nuevamente con Wesker después de sentirse traicionada, ni lo suficientemente ilusa como para enfrentarse a nosotros sabiendo que está en total desventaja. Ella siempre actuará conforme a sus intereses y en este momento, nosotros somos lo que menos le importa.

— ¿Y eso te duele?

Cuando la motociclista de vocación hizo esta pregunta, se produjo un silencio incómodo, un letargo sin respuesta.

—No. —Dijo finalmente el agente de la D.S.O.

—Lo siento. —Pronunció finalmente la hermana menor de Chris bajando la mirada.

Totalmente contrariado, Leon volteó a mirarla sin entender porqué la Redfield se había disculpado.

— ¿Lo sientes?

—A pesar de todo, no hubiese querido que esto pasara. —Contestó ella sincerandose, porque a pesar de que la mujer de rojo era total culpable y quizás merecía lo que le había sucedido, no le alegraba en lo absoluto la medida extrema que su compañero había tenido que tomar.

Sin poder resistir más al momento de tensión, el agente en un arrebato se abalanzó sobre la rebelde pelirroja y la cubrió con sus brazos. Siendo presa también de sus impulsos, la motociclista igualmente se aferró a los hombros de Kennedy, en una mezcla de amor y agradecimiento.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. No soporté la idea de no volver a verte. —Pronunció el rubio con voz intensa, con las palabras quemando en la punta de la lengua.

—Nunca pensé que me elegirías. —Confesó ella entre susurros y con el llanto amenazando con quebrarla.

—Ya fui un imbécil una vez, Claire. No volveré a cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Con la misma sinceridad de su confesión, fue que el sobreviviente de Raccoon City tomó a su compañera por el rostro y estampó los labios de fresa contra los suyos, devorándola en un beso hambriento, queriendo retomar en ese momento todos los años que habían quedado pendientes.

Ávidamente la Redfield se aferró al cuello de su amante, rogando que el mundo se detuviera allí, o que la vida se terminara en ese momento, daba exactamente igual. Con sus manos codiciosas, Leon la tomó por la cintura mientras ella exploraba la espalda ancha que lo invitaba a acercarse cada vez más recordando aquella noche en que habían sido uno solo. Sin problemas el hombre de ojos azules la levantó por los aires, a la vez que Claire enredaba sus piernas en su cintura subiendo cada vez más de tono en sus caricias.

—Leon, ¿esto es real? —Murmuró con la respiración agitada.

—Más que real, nunca me había sentido tan vivo. —Dijo a la vez que besaba los pómulos y mandíbula de la chica.

A pesar de que la pelirroja disfrutaba ese momento como uno de los mejores de su vida, sabía del peligro que implicaba el dejarse perder en ese lugar en esas circunstancias y con un hombre tan peligroso rondando, que de descubrirlos no dudaría ni un segundo en atravesar con su puño al agente.

—Debemos irnos. —Indicó la pelirroja muy en contra de su voluntad.

Disminuyendo el ritmo de su ímpetu, Leon bajó lentamente a su amante al suelo mientras trataba de compensar su respiración agitada.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos primero de sobrevivir. —Finalizó la menor Redfield cuando su compañero la colocó nuevamente en su sitio.

—Es una promesa, Claire. —Sentenció el agente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amante.

Y dándole un beso rápido en la frente, la tomó de la mano para huir juntos y encontrarse con sus compañeros, antes de que Wesker los encontrara primero.

* * *

El lugar era exactamente el mismo que recordaban. Las ruinas imponentes de la tribu de Kijujú que en el pasado habían sido un palacio ceremonial, hoy eran la guarida de uno de los hombres más temidos de todos los tiempos, donde en una batalla fatal en 2009, por poco deja les cuesta la vida Chris, Jill y Sheva. No eran recuerdos muy gratos. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

Sherry, Jake, Chris y Sheva habían sido los primeros en llegar al lugar, seguidos de Piers, Helena, Carlos y Jill que aunque se veían cansados estaban listos para luchar, Josh Stone fue el siguiente en aparecer. Finalmente, Leon y Claire fueron los últimos en llegar.

Cuando Valentine miró a salvo a Claire, corrió hacía los hermanos Redfield dando un abrazo a ambos.

—No saben cuánto agradezco al cielo que estén bien. —Susurró el mayor mientras abrazaba a su vieja amiga y a su hermana menor.

—Vamos a estar bien Chris. —Contestó Claire abrazando a su único pariente y a la mujer que había considerado como una hermana.

—Leon, gracias. —Expresó sinceramente el mayor de los Redfields. Desde pequeño su trabajo había sido velar por su hermana menor y el que algo pudiera sucederle, simplemente era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

— ¡Qué conmovedor!

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia donde se dirigía esa voz tan conocida. Jill Valentine se tensó, era exactamente la misma escena y el mismo lugar en donde había luchado en contra de su voluntad frente a Chris y Sheva. Hoy también lucharía, pero en diferente bando. Wesker permanecía en el balcón principal del viejo palacio, como el amo y señor que pretendía ser.

— ¿Tuviste que traer a todos tus amigos para enfrentarte a mí, Chris? —Preguntó Albert sin moverse un solo centímetro.

El interpelado no respondió, esta vez sería prudente y no caería en provocaciones.

—Veo caras conocidas y algunas nuevas. —-dijo el villano mirando a todos, y examinándolos. —Jill, un gusto volver a verte. Supongo que extrañas las noches que compartimos juntos, bastante complacientes debo decir.

Carlos apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente, la ex policía de S.T.A.R.S. lo detuvo interponiendo su mano, ella ya conocía muy bien ese juego del tirano. Por su mente pasaron todas las noches que pasó al lado del viejo capitán compartiendo las sábanas. A pesar de que él nunca abusó de ella, no se sentía muy feliz de que cada noche fuera por su propio pie a la cama del rubio, no por voluntad sino por el suero al que estaba sometida donde solo obedecía a sus instintos más primitivos. Maldecía internamente todo lo que la había hecho pasar ese bastardo.

Contuvo las lágrimas y se mantuvo firme, Valentine no le daría le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

— ¿Oliveira, eres tú? ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Hiciste un excelente trabajo en U.B.C.S., derrotar a Némesis no fue sencillo ¿eh?

El brasileño sentía como la rabia iba subiendo poco a poco, no por los comentarios sarcásticos que su ex jefe pudiese dirigirle sino, por las palabras hirientes con las que se había dirigido a la mujer que quería.

—Piers Nivans. Fuiste muy útil pero ya veo que te has revelado. Mala decisión. —Argumentó ahora contra el soldado de B.S.A.A. y prosiguió: —Quisiera dar unas palabras a todos y cada uno de los recién llegados pero veo que somos bastantes. ¿No les parece injusta una pelea de, —Wesker hizo una pausa para contar a todos los agentes y continuó: —once contra uno? Aunque debo aclarar que aún tengo una oferta para alguien de ustedes. Dearheart, mi dulce Claire, te doy la oportunidad de que vengas conmigo por la vía pacífica y sin violencia.

Claire pasó saliva, ahora confirmaba que eran bastante en serio las enfermas intenciones de Albert Wesker con respecto a ella.

— ¡¿Todo esto es por ella, maldito?! —Exclamó Leon poniéndose frente a la pelirroja para protegerla, sintiendo que por sus venas corría veneno cada que ese malvado la llamaba "dearheart".

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver le pondrás una mano encima a mi hermana, hijo de puta! —Rugió Chris colérico, que no pudo contenerse al escuchar a su rival nombrar a su familiar más cercano.

Jake y Piers flanquearon a Chris y a Leon, las cosas estaban calentándose y ambos hombres podrían perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Por su parte, Carlos, Jill, Helena, Sheva, Sherry, Josh y Claire tenían preparadas sus armas para atacar o defenderse.

—Como quieran. —dijo el rubio ignorando las amenazas. —Se han convertido en una verdadera molestia para mí. Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea del por qué luchan. Todo este tiempo han pretendido salvar a una humanidad podrida, que solo vivirá lo suficiente para destruirse a sí misma. Seres viles, narcisos, sus fines son meramente monetarios, mundanos.

—Está completamente loco… —Murmuró Helena Harper a su compañero Piers Nivans.

—Solamente un nuevo Génesis borrará la inmundicia propiciada por la humanidad, una eugenesia que sirva de parteaguas para el nuevo mundo, donde sólo sobrevivirán los mejores, los que sean dignos… La perfección nunca estuvo tan cerca de nosotros. —Explicó con aire solemne y levantando una mano en puño para finalmente dirigirse a sus enemigos. —Pero ustedes, no están contemplados en estos planes.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Podrás con todos nosotros? —Cuestionó Leon a la defensiva.

— ¿Es usted siempre así de entrometido? —Se quejó el mayor y continúo: —Como decía, es un poco injusto que sean once contra uno, creo que será equitativo tener un poco de ventaja a mi favor, ¿no es así?

"Un poco de ventaja…" era un mal presagio para los presentes, sin duda alguna Albert Wesker ya había trazado todo un plan infalible para acabar con ellos. Pisadas, ruidos sordos, comenzaron a escucharse a sus espaldas.

De los pasillos laterales vieron llegar de repente a decenas y decenas de criaturas mutadas, no muertos y B.O.W.'s con sed de sangre, con hambre de matar, con los ojos bien puestos en los agentes.

—Todo lo que quedaba de la región está infectada ahora. Ahora todos son peones, dispuestos a defender al rey. —Exclamó Wesker observando todo lo que había creado.

Los agentes miraron a su alrededor con incredulidad, los sobrevivientes a Raccoon no podían creer que un incidente de tal magnitud se estuviese repitiendo y Sheva y Josh permanecían con sentimientos encontrados, más la primera. No podía creer que mucha gente inocente, víctima de las circunstancias de la situación en la que vivía el país, ahora tuviera que pagar y servir de perro fiel a un malvado. No era justo.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —Gritó Sheva enfurecida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Que se divierta luchando con sus "hermanos", señorita Alomar.

Los agentes se posicionaron, era el momento de luchar. Las B.O.W.'s e infectados se lanzaron sobre ellos, y ellos optaron por esparcirse para tener mayor oportunidad.

Criaturas sin piel que dejaban al descubierto el músculo y sus garras punzantes se lanzaron sobre Sherry Birkin que rápidamente activó la porra eléctrica para defenderse de esas bestias, electrocutándolas. Haciendo uso de la Elephant Killer Jake disparaba tiros atinados entre ceja y ceja en medio de los infectados, cubriéndole las espaldas a su compañera. Sheva y Piers que eran los francotiradores más certeros del equipo subieron a través de la vieja ruina a puntos donde pudiesen atacar desde arriba, volándole la cabeza a los enemigos que pretendieran atacar por sorpresa a sus aliados. Jill que era bastante hábil usando armas con ambas manos atacaba sin piedad a las mutaciones de perros cerberus, haciendo equipo con Helena Harper que terminaba con ellos tirando fuertes patadas para partir en dos sus cráneos. Josh y Chris tacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, Josh aplicando llaves y el mayor de los Redfield rompiendo el cuello de sus oponentes, acabando con ellos de una manera rápida.

De repente, el capitán Chris Redfield fue embestido por una fuerza demoledora contra la pared.

— ¡Chris! —Gritó Josh que fue el primero en reaccionar.

Wesker que con su fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana atacó con violencia al capitán de la B.S.A.A. se disponía a darle un tiro en la sien a su oponente cuando Sheva acertó una bala en su hombro, haciendo que soltara el arma al suelo y perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Carlos que estaba flanqueando a Leon y a Claire pero había visto como su enemigo en común estaba a punto de matar al mayor aprovechó la pequeña desventaja de Albert para tomarlo por el cuello y dar tiempo a Chris para apartarse.

Con una fuerte patada el tirano logró apartar al mercenario de su embate, lanzándolo lejos pero cual habilidad felina, el brasileño logró resistir el golpe lastimándose lo menos posible.

—Tú serás la primera, mi señorita. —Murmuró el rubio con los ojos de color bermellón a causa del odio contenido y atravesando el lugar como relámpago el palacio ancestral.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Sheva fue tomada por el cuello en las manos titánicas del hombre que vestía de piel de cocodrilo, con el propósito de estrangularla.

—Nunca debiste haber salido de las guerrillas civiles, chiquilla tonta. —Amenazó levantándola aún más como si del peso de una pluma se tratase.

— ¡Sheva, no! —Exclamó el varón Redfield cuando miró que una de sus peores pesadillas estaba a punto de materializarse.

La mujer africana luchaba por zafarse manotenado y pataleando en afán de defender su vida.

Piers Nivans, que también tenía habilidades un poco más desarrolladas que sus compañeros y altamente potenciadas por el virus C con el que había sido infectado corrió igualmente a velocidad de un jaguar había donde estaba su ex jefe para recibirlo con una fuerte patada en las costillas que lo estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que liberara a la chica del tatuaje de "Shuuja".

Mientras el tirano se reincorporaba, Piers sostuvo a la de ojos avellanas en brazos y desapareció entre el tumulto para colocarla al lado de Jill Valentine y Helena Harper.

—Gracias, Piers. —Manifestó la morena cuando había recuperado el aliento.

—Te la debía. —Respondió Nivans volviendo al combate, recordando cuando él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con la agente de la B.S.A.A. en su encuentro en Brasil.

El más joven asintió y volvió a su posición, la batalla aún no estaba librada.

En otra parte, Leon permanecía cubriendo a Claire más apartado de los demás, ya que sabía que la pelirroja era el objetivo principal de ese demente, usando una Wing shooter como arma principal.

Cuando Wesker estuvo nuevamente de pie, visualizó que en una esquina yacían la pareja de Raccoon City, juntos como siempre.

—No he olvidado mi propósito principal.

Albert estaba enfurecido, totalmente colérico. No alcanzaba a comprender el cómo la única mujer que había conseguido su particular interés pudiese preferir estar al lado de alguien que a su consideración era menos que poca cosa. Era inaudito, inaceptable. Estaba decidido, acabaría primero con Kennedy para darse el gusto de asesinarlo delante de Claire, para después acabar uno a uno con los demás "invitados" para al final llevarse a la hermana de Chris, y continuar con los planes de saturación global, ya no había nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba delante del agente de la D.S.O. y la activista de Terra Save, sonriendo con suficiencia y con la soberbia reflejada en los ojos de fuego. Wesker ignoró totalmente a la ex motociclista y dedicó toda su atención al rubio que se ponía al tú por tú sin mostrar un atisbo de miedo.

—Tu futuro depende de este combate. —Sentenció con firmeza dándole una patada certera en el estómago haciendo que una de las paredes se rompiera y atravesara el muro para dejar ver una especie de pasadizo que estaba escondido en el antiguo templo ceremonial.

Leon pegó un gemido de dolor pero como pudo volvió a levantarse y se apresuró a esconderse entre los escombros, necesitaba recuperar un poco de fuerza.

—No puedes esconderte por siempre. —Dijo Wesker en voz alta al mirar fuera de su vista al ex policía.

Claire Redfield que miraba llena de pánico como el enemigo de su hermano estaba dispuesto a matar a sangre fría al hombre que ocupaba su corazón, llamó a su hermano alertándolo sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Chris, Wesker matará a Leon!

Chris sabía perfectamente que si el propósito de su ex capitán era el asesinar a una persona determinada no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Notó que había logrado romper uno de los accesos a los pasillos internos del viejo templo tal y como había sucedido cuando se enfrentaron en esta misma batalla de los eternos siete minutos. Conocía la zona, quizás tendrían oportunidad.

Le lanzó a su hermana una de sus magnum que cargaba en el cinturón para que la cambiase por el arma de bajo calibre que ella sostenía.

—Encárgate, iré a darle una mano.

El capitán Redfield se aventuró hacía el pasadizo donde el ex virólogo y el agente de la D.S.O. se habían adentrado momentos antes para darle una mano a su camarada, aunque pusiera su propia vida en riesgo.

—No podrán contra Wesker. —Dijo Stone en voz baja suponiendo que lo más probable era que su enemigo en común matara a ambos combatientes. — ¡Piers, Jake, sigan a Chris!

Los señalados voltearon a ver al líder de la división africana, dándose cuenta que aún había muchos infectados por vencer.

—Yo me encargaré de cubrir a Josh y ayudar a las chicas. —Señaló Carlos Oliveira cambiando su rifle por un AK74.

Cuando se percataron que Carlos, Josh y las chicas sabrían mantener a raya a los hostiles, partieron a seguir al hermano mayor de Claire, no permitirían que que el ex CEO de Umbrella se saliera con la suya.

Dentro de los pasadizos, el agente Kennedy se mantenía oculto entre los pilares de las ruinas mientras improvisaba un plan para hacerle frente al tirano que lo cazaba, conforme más se adentraba dentro del antiguo centro ceremonial notaba que la altura con respecto al suelo iba en aumento y que probablemente llegaría a uno de los niveles superiores de la antigua construcción. A través de un pequeño orificio el ex policía detectó que Wesker venía hacía el lugar donde él se ocultaba por lo que pensó en una estrategia que quizás le diera un poco de oportunidad.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo, es retrasar lo inevitable. —Determinó el viejo capitán de S.T.A.R.S.

Leon miró llegar a su enemigo de gafas oscuras y lo alcanzó a distinguir entre las sombras que estaba examinando el lugar justo en medio de la zona. Aprovechó cuando su captor estaba distraído y accionó rápidamente su arma, atinando tres disparos certeros en el abdomen.

Al sentir el impacto de las balas que aunque no hacían el mismo daño que harían en una persona común, si lograban debilitar al virólogo en el momento que temblaron sus piernas y cayó levemente de rodillas evitando desplomarse en el suelo. Aprovechando la desventaja de su oponente, el sobreviviente a Raccoon dio un puñetazo a su oponente desplomándolo en el suelo. Albert se quedó unos segundos inmóvil y Kennedy preparó su arma, iba a darle el tiro de gracia. Pero antes de que pudiese accionar el gatillo, Wesker se reincorporó con brutalidad, listo para continuar con la pelea.

—Ya ha sido suficiente su osadía, agente.

De un golpe brutal con sus manos titánicas dio un puñetazo que de no haber sido por los reflejos instantáneos del combatiente de "las plagas" sin duda ese ataque lo hubiese partido en dos. En su lugar, la pared contra la que el mayor estrelló su puño cayó hacia el piso reflejando los varios metros de altura a que se encontraban.

El rubio se levantó como pudo y reparó la wing shooter para descargarla contra su oponente pero Albert de un codazo en el estómago dejó sin aire a su rival y logró desarmarlo con facilidad, con el arma del amante de su "dearheart" cayendo hacia el suelo.

Al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún arma más, el más joven sacó su cuchillo de combate, era lo único que le quedaba. El varón de gafas oscuras sonrió de medio lado, la batalla estaba ganada.

—Nunca debiste ponerte en medio de mis planes, Leon. —Explicó de manera determinante y continuó; —Poner tus ojos en Claire, es el peor error que has hecho en tu vida.

—Primero muerto antes de permitir que te acerques a ella. —Rugió en respuesta el de ojos azules.

—Entonces tendré que matarte rápido.

Con agilidad, el más joven logró esquivar algunos golpes de su rival pero era difícil combatir contra alguien que tenía la misma velocidad de un espectro y la fuerza de un titán. Wesker logró dar un par de golpes en las costillas de su enemigo y finalizó con un puñetazo en la mandíbula que con lo prominente de su puño, logró romper parte de su labio inferior. Para acabar con lo que había iniciado sacó la brillante Samurai Edge de su cinturón, listo para perforar el cráneo contrincante. Pero justo antes de que pudiese lograr algo, Jake y Chris llegaron justo a tiempo embistiendo con fuerza al tirano, haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared lateral, a la vez que el hermano de Claire le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el tabique de la nariz. En ese momento, Albert se olvidó totalmente de Leon y se concentró únicamente en su ex pupilo del escuadrón de policía de Raccoon City.

—Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos. —Respondió Redfield que se enfrentaba al tú por tú.

El mayor de los Redfield comenzó a disparar sobre su antiguo capitán de juventud, pero debido a los sentidos agudizados de este, logró esquivar cada uno de los tiros.

Fue entonces que Piers apareció en escena como si fuese un fantasma y dio una fuerte patada en la caja torácica del enemigo en común, logrando derribarlo por unos minutos.

—No eres el único con habilidades sobrehumanas. —Advirtió el menor con sus ojos claros destellando aún más tornándose de un color ámbar, que era efecto secundario del virus.

Iniciaron un combate uno a uno, ambos con destrezas fuera del alcance humano en donde en una lluvia de golpes y patadas solo lograban verse líneas en colores difuminados, provocados por la rapidez que desdibujan sus movimientos.

Chris y Jake se apresuraron a ayudar a Leon que estaba muy débil a la vez que Nivans lograba ganar unos cuantos minutos valiosos ya que era el único del cuarteto que podía pelear contra el tirano en el mismo nivel de fuerza.

—Toma. —Indicó el ex mercenario al agente, entregándole su Elephant Killer. —La necesitarás más que yo.

El rubio se levantó y tomó el arma cuando miraron que Wesker había tomado un poco de ventaja sobre Piers y ahora lo tenía tumbado en el suelo. Al ver esto, Muller tomó carrera y retomando las artes marciales que practicaba dio un fuerte golpe con el puño al hombre que era su padre, para lograr apartarlo del soldado de la B.S.A.A.

A pesar de que Nivans era bastante fuerte y también tenía una anatomía más resistente debido a la adaptación del virus C a su ADN, este aún no dejaba de ser un agente patológico extraño a su organismo y como consecuencia, lo desgastaba bastante el mantener una batalla utilizando toda su fuerza. Albert Wesker en cambio parecía no cansarse y a pesar de que lo herían a base de balas y golpes brutales, sus heridas se curaban y regeneraban casi al instante, se estaban debilitando y no sabían cómo acabar con él.

— ¡Basta de juegos!

Ya bastante enfurecido, el ex CEO de Umbrella le dio sin piedad un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula a su anterior subordinado que a pesar de ser un superdotado cayó al suelo como un simple mortal, quedando totalmente noqueado en el suelo. Casi al instante Chris se lanzó sobre él acertando un gancho al hígado, pero al intentar un segundo ataque, el mayor logró capturar su puño con una sola mano doblando su brazo hasta hacerle una llave que lo inmovilizó y lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo. El mayor Redfield estaba seguro que el tirano le había roto la muñeca.

Los siguientes en atacar fueron Jake que en un combate de puños y patadas lograron dañar de manera mínima al rubio de gafas oscuras, pero con el poder de sus embates logró estrellarlos a ambos contra una de las paredes laterales, dejándolos en estado de indefensión a causa de los fuertes golpes. Pero el escarmiento por parte del viejo estratega de S.T.A.R.S. no terminaría allí.

—Ya te he dejado vivir más de la cuenta. —Afirmó refiriéndose al titular de División de Operaciones de Seguridad, dispuesto a matarlo de un tiro con la Samurai Edge tal y como lo había intentado instantes antes.

Leon apretó los dientes y cerró los puños aún estando en el suelo, se sabía perdido pero no se permitiría el lujo de morir de pie. De repente escucharon el sonido de un arma caer al suelo y Albert Wesker caer de rodillas con ambas manos postradas en el suelo, hiperventilando violentamente.

De repente, todos los presentes voltearon hacia unos metros atrás de ellos que divisaron a una figura femenina de color rojo que se acercaba con pasos elegantes hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, cargando una ballesta entre las manos.

—Será la misma sangre que te dio todo tu poder, la misma que termine con tu vida. —Finalizó la mujer escarlata dirigiéndose a Albert Wesker.

El interpelado dio una carcajada amarga, y les respondió;

—Nunca terminé de confiar en ti, sweetheart.

—Ni yo, querido. Nunca debiste subestimarme, cielo. —Contestó Ada de manera sarcástica.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Preguntó el agente de ojos azules a la musa asiática.

—Una sobredosis de la propia sangre de su hijo, potenciada con el virus que él mismo fabricó, rápidamente acabará con su sistema inmunológico. —Explicó dirigiéndose al hombre que en algún momento de su vida había llevado el título de su viejo amante y continuó; —Váyanse Leon, el gobierno se ha enterado que la infección se propagó en Kijujú y en cinco minutos lo borrarán del mapa junto con los alrededores por medio de un misil de largo alcance. Toma, —Se interrumpió lanzando unas llaves del que colgaba un llavero en forma de mariposa dorada. —Hay una embarcación aparcada en el muelle de la salida principal, podrán huir a través del mar. Suerte guapo.

Finalizando su discurso Ada utilizó su ballesta y huyó del lugar comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cagando leches. —Dijo Jake Muller poniéndose de pie seguido por Leon.

Piers despertó poco a poco de su inconsciencia ayudado por Chris y enseguida le indicó que debían marcharse de allí y alertar a sus compañeros.

—Josh, váyanse a la salida más cercana, en el muelle hay una embarcación aparcada allí, debemos largarnos de aquí, volaran este lugar en pedazos en cinco minutos. —Indicó Kennedy al capitán africano para que se adelantaran.

Albert Wesker perdía de manera rápida la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, sentía como su cuerpo se destruía a sí mismo desde el interior, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente y con convulsiones amenazando con achacarlo. El exceso de los anticuerpos procedentes de la sangre Jake Muller lo estaba matando. Su visión poco se estaba volviendo borrosa, amenazando que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Pero haría un último esfuerzo. Si hoy se iría al infierno, se aseguraría de no irse solo.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban luchó por alcanzar la Samurai Edge que brillaba resplandeciente en el suelo, la alcanzó y la sostuvo en sus manos, con la visión borrosa luchó por enfocar a su enemigo y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió fuego contra Kennedy, resonando la detonación en los oídos de todos los presentes. Enseguida un hombre cayó al suelo.

— ¡Jake! —Gritó Leon al ver al más joven caer tendido en el suelo.

El tirano había fallado su disparo contra su rival y en cambio había disparado sobre su propio hijo. Instantes después Wesker perdió el conocimiento.

—Estoy bien. —Mencionó el interpelado colocando una mano en el hombro tratando de detener la hemorragia, la bala se había albergado cerca de los omoplatos.

Como pudieron entre el ex policía de Raccoon y Nivans arrastraron al hombre herido de entre los pasadizos, guidados por Chris que conocía el lugar, quedaban cuatro minutos.

Sacando su escopeta, Redfield abrió fuego sin piedad contra las criaturas que se interponían en su camino, despejando el camino para sus compañeros. Corriendo con la máxima velocidad que les permitían sus piernas llegaron al muelle donde vieron ya a todos sus compañeros en la tripulación, solo esperándolos para partir.

Leon y Piers subieron primero con Jake seguidos de Chris, recostándolo cerca de un chaleco salvavidas.

Kennedy le dio las llaves a Carlos que era un buen navegante y rápidamente arrancó en dirección contraria a la aldea de Kijujú donde en la orilla se asomaban aún los habitantes mutados amenazando con seguirlos. Quedaban dos minutos pero ya se habían alejado a una distancia considerable.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó Sherry Birkin mientras permanecía a un lado del joven mercenario que recibía los primeros auxilios por parte de Helena Harper.

—Wesker se enfrentó a nosotros y no podíamos derrotarlo, parecía ser invencible. —Admitió Chris a la vez que Sheva le colocaba un vendaje en la muñeca.

— ¿Cómo fue que lo derrotaron? —Preguntó Jill Valentine.

—Ada Wong fue quien logró inyectarle una sobredosis de la sangre de Jake para debilitarlo. Funcionó como veneno… Fue ella también quien nos indicó como escapar. —Finalizó de relatar Redfield.

Claire bajó la mirada, al final del día Leon tenía razón, Ada Wong no era una mujer malvada, simplemente actuaba conforme a sus intereses.

— ¡Miren! —Señaló Piers a una columna blanca que iluminaba el cielo, producto del misil de largo alcance que se encargaría de borrar del mapa a Kijujú.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la zona de la que habían escapado cuando el proyectil se perdió de su vista y en su lugar una enorme luz los deslumbró por unos segundos. Los presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos a causa del enorme sonido de la explosión que ponía fin a la aldea africana, justo como había sucedido con Raccoon City. Una enorme nube de hongo cubrió todo el territorio y el mar se enardeció formando grandes olas que dificultaban al navío en que se transportaban.

Carlos que estaba al timón batallaba por mantener el control sobre la marea que se tornaba complicada, cuando finalmente escucharon el sonido fuerte de la hélice de un helicóptero sobrevolar sobre ellos. Enseguida reconocieron el enorme logo de la B.S.S.A.

— ¡Chicos! —Gritó una voz femenina que Jill y Chris reconocieron enseguida.

— ¿Rebecca? —Dijo Valentine al reconocer a la chica menuda de cabello corto que vestía un uniforme militar.

— ¡Suban!

Diciendo esto, Rebecca Chambers les lanzó la escalera del helicóptero, donde todos fueron subiendo uno a uno salvo Nivans, que ayudaba a subir a Jake que estaba herido y débil.

—Barry, justo a tiempo. —Comentó Chris al reconocer al piloto de la aeronave.

— ¿Creíste que nos íbamos a perder de la diversión, chico? —Respondió el bonachón Barry Burton brindándoles una sonrisa al resto de los agentes. —Larguémonos de aquí, la fiesta se acabó.

—Te daré una mano. —Se ofreció Josh Stone pasando al asiento del copiloto.

Rebecca Chambers se encargó de darle asistencia médica a Jake sobre la herida que no era de gravedad, con Sherry Birkin ayudándola como asistente.

Leon y Claire fueron los primeros en quedarse dormidos en un rincón de la nave, abrazados en una bonita escena romántica que sorprendió al mayor de los Redfield, cuando Jill lo descubrió mirándolos.

— ¿Desde cuándo Leon y Claire…?

—Desde siempre, Chris. —Respondió la de ojos grises a su viejo amigo del escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S.

El mayor suspiró y deliberó.

—Creo que es un buen chico.

Enseguida, Valentine se retiró a descansar al lado de Oliveira que ya la esperaba en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Ahora sí me dejarás invitarte a salir? —Preguntó Carlos cuando su compañera de Raccoon se sentó a su lado.

Ella enseguida se sonrió y lo tomó por sorpresa besándolo suavemente en los labios.

— ¿Eso fue un "sí"? —Respondió el brasileño aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Quizás.

Helena permanecía de pie cuando Nivans que estaba a su lado decidió sentarse y la invitó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Cansada? —Preguntó él al mirar a la chica con expresión de agotamiento.

—No fue precisamente un paseíto por el parque. —Contestó Helena con su característico sentido del humor.

—Si quieres puedes recostarte en mi hombro para que puedas descansar un poco mejor.

Helena levantó la ceja, era claro que Nivans le estaba coqueteando.

—Claro si no te molesta, después de todo, gracias a ti Josh no me voló los sesos. —Animó Piers con el mismo humor ácido de la joven agente de la D.S.O.

—Creo que te tomaré la palabra, soldado. —Y aceptó gustosa, en otras circunstancias gracias a su personalidad tozuda y orgullosa quizás se hubiera negado pero esta vez estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, además de que no le molestaba ni un poco la presencia del soldado de la B.S.A.A.

En otro lugar se encontraban Chris y Sheva con ella acurrucada sobre el regazo de este, manteniendo una expresión inescrutable.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó el mayor de los Redfield a su compañera.

—Me alegra estar con vida, pero no me gustó el resultado de esta misión, al final del día, Kijujú sufrió el mismo destino de Raccoon City. Cuántas vidas se han perdido hoy. —Musitó Sheva acariciando el dorso de la mano del hombre que quería.

El capitán se quedó pensativo, sabía que la joven tenía razón, pero todos sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado que eran consecuencias inevitables.

—Piensa que de no detener a Wesker, el resultado hubiese sido mucho peor. Hoy el resto del mundo está a salvo. Nosotros estamos a salvo. —Terminó tomando la mano de la morena y dándole un beso tierno.

—Y estamos juntos. —Complementó abrazándose más al ex S.T.A.R.S.

—Y así va a ser.

Poco a poco el cielo comenzó a desdibujarse para dar paso a los colores vivos de la mañana, una nuevo amanecer en el que nuevamente la humanidad podría estar tranquila, pues una vez más había sido salvada del desastre, gracias a un equipo de héroes diferentes que provenían de distintos orígenes pero tenían un objetivo en común que los impulsaba a no rendirse jamás; un futuro sin miedo.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** **Estimados amigos, eso ha sido todo el episodio final con nuestros héroes sacando la casta por el equipo. Pero como ya lo dije, "Mala Sangre" es mi versión de cómo debería de terminar la saga de Resident Evil y como todo buen juego de antaño, debe contener un epílogo que por supuesto que publicaré y que ya tengo listo, así que esto aún no termina ya que aún tengo preparado algo más.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Jueves 13 de Junio de 2017.

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o crítica que deseen hacer para la historia, son libres de expresarse en los reviews, todo lo que ustedes opinen lo tomaré en cuenta.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y en una semana los espero con el epílogo!**

 **Atentamente;**

 _Ana, Light of Moon 12._


	32. Chapter 32: Epílogo

**Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda y con ustedes el epílogo del que ya les había hablado.**

 **Espero y se hayan llevado un buen sabor de boca con el capítulo final, pero si tienen cierta inquietud o di la impresión de que me faltaron algunas cosas o detalles, deseo que con el epílogo tengan el complemento perfecto. Y si no es así, estoy abierta a sus críticas.**

 **Ojalá y este pequeño epílogo quede a la altura de sus expectativas de escena pos créditos que esperan.**

 **Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Agradecimiento especial:** A _AddieRedfield_ por ser beta oficial de esta historia, sin sus consejos, paciencia y tiempo, Mala Sangre no hubiese sido la misma. A mis hermanas del mal _Zhines, GeishaPax_ y _Frozenheart7_ gracias por todo el apoyo chicas. Y finalmente a cada uno de ustedes por acoger con tanto cariño esta historia.

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** Hermana Nostradamus baia baia acertaste jaja. Tienes razón, la Jessica fue un dolor de trasero toda la historia pero no pude ahondar más porque ya iba a ser demasiado chocante y un exceso de golpes considerando también la pelea contra Wesker, por eso es que le di un fin rápido a esa mujer, pero ardió en llamas la perra, hahaha. Respecto a Ada, yo también tuve mucho conflicto con ella, de hecho, Mala Sangre surgió por mi imperiosa necesidad de matar a Ada y que fuera Leon quien acabara con su vida, pero al estudiarla más y profundizar más en ella me di cuenta que no es mal personaje que de hecho me agradó solo que actúa por propios intereses, nunca ha sido totalmente malvada y para apegarla al canon, esta participación elegante fue la manera de darle un "fin" digno aunque no me quedé con las ganas de que Leon le disparara jaja. Carlos y Jill siempre me ha gustado, no sé por qué no hay tantos fics de ellos, cuando desde RE3 debió de ser ship declarado. Respecto del cleon y el creva tenían que triunfar, son los romances a mi criterio más dulces y tiernos de la saga, (aunque el creva es mi consentido admito que el cleon siempre me gana en ternura y amor), el ShevaxJake te juro que salió involuntario, en ningún momento me pasó por la mente emparejarlos hasta que varios lectores comenzaron a creer en el ship, tanto que hasta yo me lo creí y me vi tentada a dejar de lado el creva por el Sheke, pero ya era mucho relajo así que deje el Shake aunque es de los pairings que me agradan muy poco. Pilena es amor, debía hacerlo. En verdad gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar que la lectura fuera cercana a ti, gracias a eso pasamos de lectora a amiga y hermana del mal actualmente. Te quiero mucho hermana, espero tu próxima predicción de mis fics futuros. 3: )

 **Zhines:** Jajaja comadre, cada vez te siento un poco mexicana entre más convivimos. Ada merecía acabar con Wesker, finalmente sin ella media trama no hubiese funcionado, su participación en el fic debía de ser digna y elegante. Lo de la secuela lo veo complicado ya que hubo un punto en que no supe como continuar esta historia, me enredé totalmente, pero ya veremos. Te quiero mucho comadre y hermana, espero y te guste el episodio de hoy.

 **RosyCleon:** Antes que nada muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me siento conmovida de que mis historias locas te estén ayudando, si mi trabajo logra a pasar un buen rato aunque sea a una persona vale la pena lo que estamos haciendo. Me sorprende que hayas leído en tan poco tiempo Mala Sangre ya que es una historia que es un poco larga pero me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado. Lo de la secuela no estoy muy segura de hacerla ya que terminar primero este fic en verdad fue un reto para mí, nada sencillo a decir verdad y considerar continuarlo se me hace algo bastante difícil, además de que solo he hecho una secuela en mi vida; "Vivir por ella" que es la continuación de "Te Perdí" una historia que ya conoces. Seguiré trabajando en mis historias que espero y sigan siendo de tu agrado y por lo pronto te dejo con el epílogo, deseo que en verdad lo disfrutes. ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORÍA. ESTE RELATO ES SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO CON EL ÚNICO FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

* * *

"Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos."

—Julio Cortázar.

CAPÍTULO 32: EPÍLOGO

En medio del pasto verde pálido y las hojas secas que pintaban con sus colores cálidos la tarde de otoño, yacía una pareja joven que caminaba en dirección hacia un viejo roble que se teñía de tonos rojizos y naranjas dándole un aire nostálgico al camposanto.

La joven se detuvo frente a un par de lápidas gemelas, donde depositó un ramo de azaleas blancas que contrastaban contra la frialdad de aquellas tumbas, y cuidadosamente retiró con sus manos las hojas secas y residuos naturales que tapaban la inscripción de las placas.

"William

y

Annete Birkin.

Septiembre de 1998."

Sherry cerró los ojos y murmuró una oración casi en silencio, donde apenas unos leves susurros eran audibles.

—Todos cometemos errores. —Comentó la rubia distraída, mientras sentía los ojos de Jake a sus espaldas.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Muller llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Pero a pesar de los fallos no dejarán de ser nuestros padres. —Terminó la ojiverde poniéndose de pie y posándose de nuevo junto al mercenario.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la soledad y la paz que se respiraba en el cementerio. Ya no había buenos ni malos, ni nada que hiciera algún tipo de distinción entre las lápidas. Solamente existían los recuerdos.

El viento firme empezó a soplar frío desde el oeste y agitó un poco las gabardinas de la pareja haciendo que sus bufandas ondearan contra la brisa.

—Estoy segura que tu madre tuvo sus motivos para haberte ocultado la verdad sobre su familia y Wesker. —Afirmó la joven abrazándose a su compañero.

—Quería protegerme de la maldad de Wesker, de Umbrella y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el bioterrorismo. No quería que terminara igual que alguno de esos matones que son capaces de todo por un poco de poder. —Murmuró el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y continuó: —Supongo que así tiene que ser el amor de madre, incomprensible pero inmenso.

—Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Jake sonrió de medio lado y Birkin se puso de puntillas para depositar un tierno beso en los labios del chico que ya no se resistía más a lo que sentía por la hija del viejo colega de su padre.

Unos momentos después continuaron abrazados frente a la tumba de los padres de Sherry cuando escucharon unos pasos que venían a sus espaldas. Dieron media vuelta para comprobar quién se acercaba hacia ellos y reconocieron de inmediato a la pareja.

— ¿Chris, Sheva? —Dijo la agente mirando a los recién llegados.

—Chris tiene algo que hablar con Jake. —Soltó la africana tomando firmemente de la mano al capitán de la BSAA.

Jake miró con extrañeza a las dos mujeres y después de asentir levemente hacia su compañera de cabellos dorados, ella se retiro al lado de Alomar que le indicó moverse hacia otro lado para darles un poco de privacidad a los dos varones. Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, ambos sin observarse ni mirarse a los ojos.

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos de tensión e incomodidad, Chris Redfield suspiró y fue el primero en articular palabra para romper el hielo.

—Creo que aún te debo una explicación respecto a lo que pasó con tu padre.

El mercenario entrecerró los ojos sin comprender, y el militar continuó:

—Quiero decir, tenías razón en todo. Sí había algo de venganza detrás de mi deber de atrapar a Wesker. Nunca pude superar las rencillas del pasado y confieso que en gran parte de mi desdén hacia a ti se debía a tu parentesco con él. Tú estabas en todo tu derecho de exigirme una explicación ya que a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser tu padre…

—Suficiente. —Interrumpió el mercenario silenciando al mayor. —Esas explicaciones ya no hacen falta. Yo… —Se detuvo el de ojos grises para dar un suspiro hondo y continuó: —yo sé que siempre hiciste lo correcto. Esa fue tu lucha y mi padre tu gran rival, alguno de los dos tenía que perder. Después de todo lo que pasó, sé que las cosas no podían suceder de otra manera. De esto ya no hay nada más que hablar, Redfield.

—Te juzgué mal Muller, me dejé guiar por la imagen Wesker y también por mis celos respecto a Sheva. —Admitió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros. —Eres un buen chico.

—Lo soy. —Afirmó Jake con esbozando una sonrisa socarrona y metiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

—Vaya modesto. —Dijo sarcásticamente el capitán de la BSAA.

Ambos varones se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia ningún lado, con la vista perdida en el horizonte a la vez que el crepúsculo comenzaba a adueñarse de esa tarde tranquila.

—Eres bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Gracias, aprendí mientras vivía en Grecia. —Respondió Muller.

—Creo que serías excelente en el campo de batalla. —Comentó Redfield mirando al más joven, mientras este le devolvía una mirada de complicidad que definitivamente contenía un mensaje oculto pero que sólo conocían ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, Sherry y Sheva veían a lo lejos a los dos hombres con curiosidad preguntándose qué podía ser lo que hablaban con tanto misterio. Quizás, lo descubrirían más tarde.

* * *

—Listo, Piers. Era el último. —Finalizó Rebecca Chambers mientras llenaba el último tubo de cristal con la sangre del agente Nivans.

— ¿Con eso será suficiente? —Dijo el más joven colocando un algodón empapado en alcohol sobre el piquete de la jeringa.

—Más que suficiente. Con tus anticuerpos estoy segura que podemos realizar una vacuna lo suficientemente potente para combatir una amplia gama de virus y aunado a la sangre de Jake obtendremos un agente patológico perfecto. —Explicó la pequeña mujer colocando en un maletín las muestras.

— ¿Tú también estudiarás la sangre de Jake?

—No, eso lo hará Sheva. Yo estudiaré en mi laboratorio de Chicago las muestras de tu sangre y tus anticuerpos. Pero ambas nos coordinaremos para crear la vacuna. —Terminó Chambers con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de poder contribuir para algo bueno.

—Créeme has contribuido más de lo que imaginas. Debo ir al almacén por un par de probetas y matraces, ¿te molestaría quedarte unos momentos a solas? —Dijo la amable doctora mientras se ajustaba su bata de laboratorio.

—Para nada, tómate tu tiempo. —Expresó el más joven quedándose sentado sobre la silla de cuero.

—No tardaré.

El joven Nivans se quedó completamente solo en el laboratorio que la D.S.O. había prestado a Rebecca, ya que a pesar de que ella era médico de la B.S.A.A. estaba un poco mejor equipado el perteneciente a la dependencia gubernamental, así que no fue ningún problema para ella el adaptarse un poco para hacer la toma de muestras.

Mientras permanecía en su asiento notó a sus espaldas la presencia de alguien.

— ¿Olvidó algo, doctora? —Preguntó suponiendo que la científica Chambers había regresado.

—No, y no soy doctora.

El joven se volteó al reconocer ese timbre de voz.

— ¿Helena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La pregunta es, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Por si no lo recuerdas "superman" yo trabajo aquí.

—Yo vine a darle las muestras de mi sangre a Rebecca.

—Y yo soy la asistente de Rebecca. ¿Te conté que estoy por concluir mis estudios de enfermería? Será mi segunda carrera.

Desde lo sucedido en el jardín subterráneo en el África donde Helena había reconocido a Piers Nivans, Harper se dedicó a traerlo poco a poco a la realidad, ayudándolo a superar el trago amargo. Con paciencia y mucho esfuerzo la chica de ojos chocolate logró que el soldado de la B.S.A.A. pudiera recuperar su vida, ganándose la gratitud del joven militar y algo más.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Tomó un algodón nuevo y lo empapó en la sustancia etílica para limpiar con mucho cuidado el brazo del francotirador del equipo Alpha, frotándolo con suavidad por su piel. Nivans se quedó mirándola como hipnotizado, aún sin decidir si eran los labios sensuales o los ojos vivaces el rasgo más bello del rostro de la agente.

—Oye, nunca te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí. —Musitó el de ojos verde claro.

—Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer. —Dijo ella sin mirarlo, continuando con su faena.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

El varón detuvo a Harper de su tarea y tomó sus manos suaves entre las suyas, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—En verdad estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, nunca antes nadie me había mostrado tanta preocupación e interés.

—No tienes porque agradecer nada, yo…

—Déjame terminar, por favor. —Pidió el soldado y con una mano alzó el rostro de su ángel que mantenía la mirada en el piso, con las mejillas sonrosadas. —Te has ganado algo más que mi gratitud, Helena Harper.

Con decisión posó sus labios sobre los pétalos delicados de la agente de la D.S.O. en un beso tímido, pero que dejaba ver los sentimientos sinceros del soldado. Después de unos instantes se separaron, pero en ningún momento Nivans soltó las manos pequeñas de su compañera.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —Cuestionó mirando con atención los ojos claros de Piers.

—Creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

* * *

 _"Han pasado ya tantos años desde aquella fatídica noche de 1998 que cualquiera pensaría que sólo quedaría como el recuerdo de un mal sueño, pero para los que fuimos testigos y sobrevivientes de aquella horrible tragedia sabemos que esa noche siempre nos perseguirá en nuestra mente, como si fuese una herida que no se cura, recordándonos a diario el por qué estamos aquí. Desde entonces, creo que te debo una explicación._

 _Nunca he sido una mujer de muchas palabras, te consta, pero en esta ocasión me siento extrañamente obligada a darte todas las respuestas que mereces luego de todo lo que ha pasado, aunque trataré de ser breve._

 _Tenías razón, siempre estuve con Wesker desde un inicio, desde antes de Raccoon City y hasta los últimos acontecimientos; pero aclaro, siempre jugué de su lado pero con sus respectivas limitaciones; aunque no me creas siempre tuve un poco de ética y respeto por la vida, muy a mi conveniencia tal vez, pero lo tuve. ¿Por qué lo hice? La razón es sencilla; un amor insano. Muy a mi pesar, Albert Wesker siempre fue mi talón de Aquiles, mi deseo imposible, el anhelo que no podía alcanzar pero que luchaba porque fuera mío, creo que tú debes entender muy bien eso, no me justifico. No obstante; pido un poco de comprensión. Nos aferramos a lo imposible, Leon, comprobé que es cierto que los humanos somos fanáticos de lo prohibido._

 _Hay algo más que debo admitir; por otro lado siempre sentí cierta atracción hacia ti._

 _Desde que te conocí me pareciste un joven apuesto, valiente y justo, cualidades que no se ven todos los días, pero aún así no eran suficientes para satisfacer mi capricho por Albert, que fue un error que me va a pesar el resto de mis días, pero no lo lamento, jamás me arrepiento de mis decisiones aunque no siempre sean las mejores. Retomando mi retórica, tal parece que el destino se aferraba en juntarnos, encontrarte siempre en mi camino no parecía casualidad y fue a raíz de eso que comencé a sentir algo por ti, muy diferente a mis enfermizos sentimientos cimbrados por el ex CEO de Umbrella. Lo que sentía era honesto, lo más sincero que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, tan verdadero como para echarte una mano cada vez que me era posible aunque eso me trajera consecuencias posteriores, valía el riesgo. En fin. Después de todo lo sucedido, logré comprender muchas cosas._

 _Esta carta no es sobre lamentos, ni reproches, son razones y también una despedida, creo que el ajetreo constante de una vida de peligro ya no es más para mí, al menos por ahora y he decidido desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo indefinido, no sin antes dejarte un último regalo de despedida que estoy segura te será de mucha utilidad._

 _Odio las despedidas largas así que te digo "hasta entonces", quizás y algún día nos volvamos a ver, el destino es incierto y la vida una jugarreta constante. En hora buena, te deseo lo mejor en tu relación con Claire Redfield, tal vez sea ella lo que siempre has buscado._

 _Sin más, te deseo suerte, guapo. Fue un placer._

 _A.W."_

El agente de la D.S.O. sostuvo entre sus manos el pedazo de papel maltratado por el tacto y le dio un último vistazo a esa caligrafía fina. Del cajón de su escritorio sacó su encendedor de bolsillo y colocó la flama en una de las orillas de la carta que ardió al instante consumándose lentamente, borrando todo atisbo de esas palabras que sólo se llevaría grabadas en la mente.

Cuando el papel se destruyó, depositó las cenizas en un bote de basura y colocó en su PDA el pequeño microchip que había llegado como objeto adjunto a la epístola escrita por la espía.

En pocos minutos el aparato electrónico comenzó a leer el dispositivo y una ventana de información empezó a cubrir rápidamente toda la pantalla. Leon desplazó sus dedos en el teclado táctil y estudió frente a sus ojos todos los datos, diagramas e imágenes que aparecían. Tal y como Ada lo había dicho en su escrito, el regalo que le había dejado al ex policía le era de bastante utilidad. A continuación, todos los estudios genéticos y proyectos de inteligencia de Albert Wesker aparecieron frente a sus ojos quedando bajo su dominio todo el imperio de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

—Leon. — Lo llamó de repente una voz femenina, sacándolo de su concentración.

Levantó la mirada y vio frente a él a la chica cabellos de hoguera que ahora era la nueva dueña de su mundo, luciendo un elegante vestido de fiesta en color rosa pastel.

— ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó ella sonriendo cálidamente.

El varón apagó su PDA y la dejó dentro del cajón del escritorio para ponerse de pie y tomar en cambio las llaves de su auto.

—Vámonos.

Y tomando por la cintura a Claire salió detrás de ella apagando la luz.

* * *

En el enorme salón de paredes de mármol y columnas doradas adornadas con las flores más dulces y la decoración más fina, sinónimo de la fiesta que allí se celebraba. Y en las mesas principales se veían muchas caras conocidas.

— ¿Llegamos tarde? —Preguntó Leon que llegaba en ese instante tomado de la mano de la pelirroja.

—Para nada, siéntense. —Dijo Valentine invitando a sentarse a los recién llegados.

— ¿Así que estos son los eventos sociales que ofrece la BSAA? —Comentó Carlos dándole un sorbo a su bebida de aperitivo. —Espero que la D.S.O. no se quede atrás con respecto a las fiestas, sino me sentiré muy decepcionado.

— ¿Tan pronto te arrepientes de haber ingresado a la D.S.O., amigo? —Cuestionó Kennedy al ahora ex mercenario.

—Para nada. Sólo espero más acción que en mis trabajos anteriores. La pasada misión contra Wesker fue como un paseo por el parque para mí.

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas por el comentario presuntuoso de Oliveira que tenía unas cuantas semanas de haberse dado de alta como miembro activo de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad integrándose al equipo de Leon y Helena.

Jill le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a Carlos sin ningún atisbo de pena o rubor de demostrar abiertamente el amor que le tenía a su actual pareja.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a los chicos? —Preguntó Leon refiriéndose a sus demás compañeros.

—Jake y Sherry están sentados a unas cuantas mesas a la izquierda, acompañados de Piers y Helena. —Indicó la ex teniente de S.T.A.R.S. señalando con las manos.

—Piers y Helena, ¿no les parece que esos dos jamás se separan? —Dijo Claire con sorna.

—Creo que sólo para ir al baño… Y a veces lo dudo. —Expresó el ex mercenario conteniendo una carcajada.

Valentine puso mala cara dándole un pellizco al moreno que enseguida dio un aullido de dolor y Leon soltó una risotada.

—Hacen bonita pareja. —Expresó la Redfield con una sonrisa cálida.

—Sí, después de todos estos años, al fin estoy viendo sonreír a Helena. —Terminó Leon mostrándose feliz por su compañera.

—Piers es un buen chico, no le costó reintegrarse a la BSAA y su desempeño ha mejorado considerablemente. Es un elemento irremplazable. —Habló la de ojos grises desde su experiencia como líder de su propio equipo en la organización antiterrorista.

Los meseros continuaron trayendo bebidas a los comensales y las luces iban bajando poco a poco, para centrar toda la iluminación del lugar en el elegante pódium donde había un sinnúmero de reflectores y un enorme emblema de la B.S.A.A. como insignia de la reunión.

—Supongo que mi hermano debe de estar nervioso de tener que hablar en público. —Murmuró la ex motociclista mirando hacia el pequeño escenario.

—Todo saldrá bien, al final siempre logra vencer sus nervios. —Aseguró Jill a sus compañeros.

—Y si no, seguramente Sheva lo llevará a empujones a que salga al pódium. —Mencionó el mercenario enderezándose en su silla.

—Otro par de tórtolos felices. —Dijo Leon haciendo referencia a Chris y a su compañera de África.

—Silencio chicos. Ya va a empezar. —Pidió la pelirroja cuando miró que las luces se apagaron definitivamente y sólo las velas elegantes de sus mesas quedaban como única iluminación tenue del salón.

Enseguida, apareció Chris Redfield enfundado en un elegante traje de fiesta caminar al pódium y tomar el micrófono, mientras que con pequeños golpecitos con los dedos comprobaba la calidad del sonido. Antes de hablar volteó a mirar a sus espaldas, y miró a Sheva vistiendo un hermoso vestido púrpura que le hacía una señal de buena suerte alzando el dedo pulgar y a la vez le enviaba un beso suave en los labios.

Tomó aire y miró al público, era momento de empezar.

—Buenas noches. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por asistir, que de alguna u otra manera, conocen nuestra situación y el por qué estamos aquí hoy. La desgracia de 1998 fue solo el inicio de la lucha que marcaría nuestras vidas, particularmente de mis compañeros Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers y yo. —Señaló el mayor haciendo énfasis a sus compañeros que se encontraban sentados entre el público. —Fue el inicio de una desgracia lo que dio apertura a lo que nos convertimos y a lo que creemos, Raccoon City fue sólo el presagio de la batalla que se nos avecinaba. Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin y mi hermana Claire fueron partícipes indirectos y casuales de uno de los desastres más grandes que han golpeado a la humanidad, pero como sobrevivientes fue que decidieron no quedarse como simples agentes pasivos y ha sido que a lo largo de los años nos han acompañado en esta lucha codo a codo; participando activamente para que un incidente del tamaño de Raccoon no vuelve a suceder. Ha sido en el transcurso que surgió esta organización antiterrorista que a pesar de haber iniciado como un proyecto humilde que creció a lo largo de los años hasta convertirse en lo que hoy conocemos como la B.S.A.A. que nos ha dado a grandes héroes que han peleado con valor defendiendo nuestra causa; Josh Stone, Sheva Alomar, Piers Nivans, gente valiente que no ha dudado ni un segundo el apostar su vida por un fin justo, por nuestro propósito. Se dice fácil relatar una historia como la que hoy respalda a nuestra institución, pero detrás de ello, hemos visto más que un currículum o una carrera militar envidiable, hemos conocido personas con sueños, con esperanzas, con ideales, uno en particular que es el que nos ha mantenido unidos; el poder vivir en un futuro sin temor. Nunca había valido tanto la pena apostarlo todo por ello…

En ese momento un aplauso estremecedor inundó el recinto por unos minutos, las palabras de Chris habían calado profundo en los presentes. Después de unos minutos de haberse retomado el orden, el mayor de los Redfields volvió a hacer uso de la voz y continuó:

—Gracias a todos, es que hoy podremos dormir tranquilos, por un momento la amenaza ha cesado. Pero, no sabremos por cuánto tiempo. Es prioridad para nosotros asegurar el mañana dejando en buenas manos el sueño que unos iniciamos. Por ello es que creemos que el mejor para tomar la batuta en el campo de batalla y tomar el puesto de capitán, no hay mejor opción que Piers Nivans.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el joven soldado, dedicándole un cálido aplauso. El interpelado se levantó de la mesa en medio de ovaciones y rechifla no sin antes recibir un suave beso en los labios de su ahora prometida Helena Harper.

Cuando estuvo en el estrado, recibió de las manos de su superior Chris Redfield la insignia que lo condecoraba como nuevo Capitán del Alpha Team, ocupando el sitio con orgullo y respeto.

—Estoy seguro que harás un gran trabajo, capitán. —Felicitó con respeto.

—Espero y estar a tu altura, Chris.

Ambos hombres se dieron un abrazo fraterno y Piers se quedó en el escenario con su nueva condecoración a la vez que el ex S.T.A.R.S. volvía a tomar el micrófono.

—Y para finalizar esta ceremonia, es que presentamos al nuevo integrante de nuestra causa, joven talento que le será de mucha utilidad a la B.S.A.A.; Jake Muller, gracias por aceptar unirte a nosotros.

Sin duda, esa fue la sorpresa de la noche. Después de la conversación que había tenido el capitán de la B.S.A.A. con el primogénito de Albert Wesker en el cementerio, Chris no perdió la oportunidad de proponerle un nuevo camino al joven mercenario, luchando hombro con hombro para alcanzar el futuro que ambos deseaban para todos. Al principio, Muller dudó sobre la posibilidad de unirse a la organización antiterrorista, ya que nunca le había apetecido seguir órdenes y trabajar en equipo, pero en los últimos días, había aprendido a relacionarse con más personas y sobretodo deseaba estar al lado de Sherry Birkin, la única mujer por la que cambiaría incluso su naturaleza misma. Por ella valía la pena cambiar el redil.

Cuando finalizó todo el protocolo de aceptación de Jake bajo juramento de servir a la causa contra el bioterrorismo, dio inicio la cena formal donde después de que los comensales degustaron sus alimentos, las parejas se unieron en la pista de baile.

Fueron las notas de "I don't want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith las que inundaron la zona en una balada romántica, invitando a las parejas a moverse al compás de la música. Claire y Leon, Chris con Sheva, Sherry y Jake, Piers y Helena, Jill y Carlos, Barry y Kathy, Josh y su esposa, Rebecca y su novio de antaño Billy Cohen, eran los enamorados que alcanzaban a distinguirse en la pista, cada uno con sus planes y esperanzas, susurrando en voz baja sus ilusiones, pidiendo porque ese momento se congelara o durara para siempre.

Carlos estaba dando una vuelta delicada a su compañera cuando ella de repente se sobresaltó:

— ¿Qué sucede?

Jill continuó con la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas.

—Nena, ¿qué viste? —Insistió Carlos un poco preocupado.

Valentine salió de su trance y volvió de golpe a la realidad.

—Nada, cielo. Sólo que creí ver algo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

La pareja continuó con su vals pero ahora con "Since I don't have you" de Guns N' Roses, volviendo a disfrutar de la velada. La ex S.T.A.R.S. trató de olvidarse de su pequeño vistazo que había tenido momentos antes, creyendo que quizás había sido producto de las luces del salón, convenciéndose de ello a sí misma. Pero de no ser así, juraba que en el cristal del ventanal había descubierto a un par de ojos rojos y brillantes como el fuego, observándolos detenidamente.

En otro lugar permanecía un hombre de negro, vistiendo una capa oscura que lo cubría de pies a cabeza que solo revelaba su imponente estatura.

—Mi único heredero, luchando al lado de mis enemigos… Tan desagradable como irónico. Creen que ganaron pero aún no han conocido ni la décima parte de mi poder. Disfruten mientras puedan, porque aún no he jugado mi última carta.

Dándose media vuelta, el hombre desapareció de entre las sombras, quedándose únicamente observando a todos frente a la ventana, un sujeto que lo acompañaba. Se trataba de un chico joven, delgado, de facciones finas y cabello rojizo peinado hacia la mitad, con mechones cayendo hacia ambos lados que al reconocer a una de las damas de ojos azules y cabellera pelirroja, decidió fijar su mirada en ella.

El sujeto, que no aparentaba más de dieciocho años y al juzgar a simple vista parecía un muchacho normal, cambió su expresión relajada a una muy similar a una de rencor con sus ojos azules cambiando drásticamente a unas pupilas de color bermellón.

Enseguida, él también se dio la vuelta y se fue a seguir al hombre que consideraba su mentor.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** : Siento mucha nostalgia después de haberle puesto punto final a todo esto. Es así mis amigos como yo le hubiese puesto fin a la saga. Como pudieron notar algunos, no tuve las agallas de matar a nuestro querido Wesker, creo que ese fue el error más grande de Capcom y compañía ya que es más fácil que el público que acepte a un nuevo héroe, pero a un villano, lo dudo mucho. Al menos desde mi punto de apreciación. Como les prometí TODOS o al menos los personajes más importantes de la franquicia aparecieron, espero y hayan alcanzado a distinguir quién era esta persona, este joven que al final se queda mirando a Claire. Espero con ansias sus teorías conspirativas.

Amigos, por mi parte ha sido todo para "Mala Sangre", es el fin digno con el que pudo haber terminado la saga. Por el momento tengo descartada la posibilidad de hacer una secuela ya que las historias de tantos personajes créanme es un reto complicado y continuarla, me traería bastantes problemas jaja. Claro lo que no descarto es la idea de realizar quizás un "spin off", one shots AU, o quizás historias cortas relacionadas, pero creo que pensar en secuela es precipitado, aunque si CAPCOM decide darle continuidad a los personajes en algún videojuego (descartando Resident Evil 7, que personalmente no fue de mi agrado no por la jugabilidad, sino que dejó de lado a nuestros queridos personajes) quizás así exista la ocasión para una continuación de "Mala Sangre"

Por ahora seguiré trabajando de lleno con **"Vivir por ella"** secuela cleon de **"Te Perdí"** y algunas otras historias que me gustaría presentarles;

- **Culpable:** Fic policíaco donde protagonizado por Sheva donde decide dedicar su vida en el camino de la justicia legal y debe resolver el caso de un asesinato violento.

- **Metamorfosis:** Fic romance protagonizado por Sheva y Wesker, teniendo también las participaciones de Jill, Chris, y Josh Stone.

- **Waiting for you:** Historia cien por ciento creva, llena de drama y romance.

- **Everybody wants to rule the world:** Crossover de la Saga _Resident Evil_ con la franquicia de _Assassin's Creed_ , romance y aventura protagonizado por Jill Valentine y Ezio Auditore.

También estarán visualizando actualizaciones mías en forma de one shots participando en los distintos retos del foro **"RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR"** especialmente en el reto **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS** colaboración donde varios autores conocidos por ustedes y una servidora haremos una antología de one shots dedicados al pasado de algún personaje específico. Si alguno de ustedes está interesado en unirse al foro ya sea como lector o escritor, no duden en contactarme.

Bien amigos, ya fue mucha letanía de mi parte, me despido pero nos estaremos leyendo en historias futuras, si desean hacerme saber alguna crítica, detalle, o si quisieran leer algo de mi parte, pairing o alguna historia temática en específico no duden en pedirlo y con gusto leeré todas sus sugerencias, ya sea mediante review o mensaje privado, los estaré leyendo con atención.

Muchas gracias por haber seguido "Mala Sangre" y haberla marcado como historia de su preferencia, mis mejores deseos y hasta pronto amigos míos.

 **Atentamente.**

 _Ana, Light of Moon 12, escritora, amiga y servidora._


End file.
